Pokemon Star series
by Hakel Fury
Summary: A story about three trainers OCs  who take on the role of pokemon trainer and try to protect the world from the various villains. Contains characters from the manga/game such as Red, Yellow. warning contains strong language, violence and some lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1 Graduation day

"Man, I hate this school." A young boy said, as he charged through the hall ways of the Red Star Academy. He pushed himself off of a locker and burst around another corner, trying to lose his pursuers. He looked behind him and he still saw his pursuers after him. "Damn it, why do I get myself into these awkward situations? I should have just left the Pokeball where I found it!" He stopped running for a second, taking a look at the red and white Pokeball he had gripped tightly in his fingers as it rested on his palm. He wanted to release it and show these bastards up but he knew he couldn't until Graduation. He had stolen a Pokeball and had to keep it that way, unless he wanted to get into more trouble than he already was. He stuffed the Pokeball in his pocket as he heard his pursuers footsteps bolt around the corner after him.

"Machine, stop right there!" A buff, tall boy about his age roared at him from across the beginning of the hall way. He had his fists clenched and his face screamed red with anger. This boy, now revealed as Machine, had stolen his Pokeball to get back at him for something.

"Damn it all!" Machine shouted, running forward towards the end of the hall way. He skidded around the next corner and kept running until he hit the wall face first. He stumbled backwards and held his now bloody nose, realizing that he had now been caught. "Oh this is some serious bull sh-"

"Looks like you ran into the wrong hall way, Machine." The tall boy said, only inches away from beating him to a pulp. "Now, you're finished, unless you wanna hand over that Pokeball you've got in your pocket." He cracked his knuckles, hoping that Machine picked the bad option. The option that would have his ass handed to him. But he couldn't back down, he wouldn't back down, not now at least.

He stepped backwards as the bully stepped forward, ready to beat him down. Machine soon realized that he couldn't have moved from his spot anymore than he thought. His back touched the wall behind him. His eyes opened widely, scared that his plan had backfired with his whole body shivering as the bully was only two steps away from destroying him. He then saw some of the bullies buddies behind him, stepping every slowly to stay in line with their target, Machine blocking any attempt of an exit for strategy.

The bully finally stepped up to him and held out his hand, cracking his fingers as he did, trying to intimidate Machine even more saying, "This is your last chance, Machine. Give me back my Pokeball or say hello to the other side. I won that piece of shit Pokemon myself and it's my mine, and mine alone. Would you like to take that chance of facing me in battle without any Pokemon to back you up?"

"Are you... trying to threaten me, Rai?" Machine asked gulping hard, not ready to give up on what he believed in. "Because you of all people should know that fighting isn't allowed on school grounds, especially on the day before Graduation."

"Did that ever stop me before?" The bully now revealed as Rai, asked, holding his hands near Machine's neck, ready to strangle him. "Now, one last time, give me back that Pokeball!"

"Screw off, Rai! You're just a punk ass trainer who steals Pokemon from the teachers when they're not looking! This isn't even yours! I'm just trying to get it back to the original owner!" Machine protested but Rai sighed, rubbing his temples, pulling his hands away from Machine's neck.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Rai asked, slamming his fist into Machine's stomach, making him spit up blood onto the floor. Machine fell to his knees as Rai hammered both of his fists onto Machine's back, making his fall to the ground. He picked Machine up once more and watched as the stolen Pokeball fell from Machine's pocket and rolled across the floor. "How do you like that boy's? This little bitch is just all talk! He can't even protect his own morals!"

"You b.. bastard, Rai! Go to he-"

Rai rammed his fists into Machine's stomach again, throwing his body onto the wall behind him causing a small imprint where his body had been. Machine fell from the wall, unconsciously spurting blood from his mouth as he fell. He dropped to the floor, his eyes closed from unconsciousness.

Rai picked up the stolen Pokeball and tossed it up and down on his palm, taking one last look at Machine saying, "It figures for you goody-two shoes types. You talk about making the world better and then what do you do when someone stronger comes along? You fall flat on your face when you're defeated. Get a clue, Machine. No one plays the hero anymore. Definitely not here in Red Star Academy. Get a reality check, you little bitch." He laughed sadistically with his buddies as they began to walk away before hearing footsteps walk around the corner towards them.

A young boy with a calm expression on his face, stood before them, feeling highly annoyed at what they did to Machine. He didn't show it, though, even though Rai and his friends could feel the tension between them. "Who the hell are you, kid?" Rai asked, stuffing the Pokeball into his pocket.

"You don't recognize me, Rai?" The boy asked, throwing his hair back as his face's expression began to change. When Rai saw his face, he instantly remembered who he was dealing with. "I thought you would have remembered the kid who you beat up!"

"Ah, I remember you now." Rai said, chuckling to himself. "Hakel Fury, that's who you are. You tried to be a hero like your friend Machine there. He's lucky I didn't kill him like I almost did you."

"Bravo, bravo, Rai. I'm glad you remember me cause I really felt like what you just did to Machine was pretty terrible. If you go around stealing Pokemon like this and then beating the kids who try to get it back from you, then you'll be kicked out of Red Star Academy for good. Your father is the principal after all." Hakel commented, walking past them towards Machine.

"Hmph, you still haven't learned your lesson, huh, Hakel?" Rai asked, throwing the Pokeball he had in his pocket to his friends. "What did I tell you about playing the hero?"

"I can't remember, you punk ass." Hakel said, urging him to come at him. "Why don't you remind me with a face full of your weak punches or are you still too weak-hearted to finish me off?"

Rai was now officially pissed off. He had seen many "hero" type characters like Hakel and Machine but none of them ever stuck together. Hakel was a true friend of Machine's and he wasn't going to let this go without reprimandation. "I like the will of the fight in you, Hakel. Too bad, I'm going to hate ending your world!" Rai ran forward, with his fist rocketing towards Hakel in a pretty slow motion. Hakel held up his palm and caught Rai's fist, throwing it to the wayside. Hakel let another fist come at him but he ducked with ease, just to mess with his mind. "What?"

"You didn't think, after all this time, I wouldn't have studied martial arts to beat your punk ass down into the ground? Did you really believe that I would come back at you, completely defenseless again?" Hakel asked, as Rai stood there stunned at what was about to become of him. He didn't expect this, not at all. Hakel shrugged and pulled his fist back. Rai brought his other fist down at Hakel but, before he could even do anything, Hakel gave Rai a destructive knockout to the stomach, making Rai feel like his diagraphm had collapsed. Hakel pressed forward, throwing Rai through the air. He slammed face first onto the ground, knocked out by Hakel's punch. His friends looked scared at Hakel, as he held out his hand.

"Pokeball. Now." Hakel ordered, as Rai's friends jumped a bit, actually afraid of him now. One of his friends handed the Pokeball to Hakel, snatching it from him. He then urged them to leave before he finished them off as well. They all did as they were told, taking Rai's body to the infirmary. "Hey, Machine, you can stop faking it. Everyone knew you were conscious the entire time, or at least I did."

Machine's head slowly rose up trying to make it seem like he was actually unconscious for some time. "So, you saw through my ruse, eh?" He asked as Hakel stuffed the Pokeball into his left pocket and turned around to Machine.

"You know Machine, you probably could have been killed just now... Why don't you pick your fights better?" Hakel asked, walking up to Machine and helping him to his feet. He then swung Machine's arm over his shoulder and helped him out of that hall way.

"Don't lecture me, Hakel. You're not my father. That's exactly why I got away from him and my mother, I felt like they were ruling my life with an iron fist." Machine stated, looking away from Hakel in sadness. Hakel could see it in the way Machine looked down at the ground that he missed someone in his family but he couldn't exactly tell who.

"Red Star Town was the second worst place to come to, dude." Hakel said, surprising Machine greatly.

"Hakel Fury are you sure you're alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when have you ever talked shit about this town? I thought you loved it here."

"Sure," Hakel chuckled to himself, brushing off Machine's comment. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family and all the people here... It's just... it's just, I don't know sometimes you can't help but feel disdain and disgust for the town that grew up in."

"Grew up in?" Machine asked. "I thought you used to live another region northwest of Kanto?"

"Yes, I did but where do you think the name for the town came from? I used to live in a place very much like this when I was younger. I loved it there and when he moved our entire town to Kanto, I loved it here... for a time." Hakel described with the last three words in a deeper tone than the rest of the sentence.

"What made you change your mind? This academy?" Machine asked making Hakel jump to the sound of academy. "Cause, if that's the case, I know what you mean. I moved here about four years ago from Pallet Town when I was only 14 starting at this academy shortly after. I don't know why but I hated this place as soon as I arrived."

"Yeah, I know your story of this shit hole Machine." Hakel said, purposely trying to dodge Machine's long story of how much hardship and pain he had here.

"Um... Sorry man... I was just-"

"Forget it, Machine. Let's just drop it all. It doesn't even matter anymore, damn it." Hakel cut Machine off, causing a large cloud of awkwardness to linger through the air between them. Machine shrugged, even though it was painful, and they both continued on out of this backwater hall way. "Let's just get you to the infirmary as soon as possible. Those bruises don't suit you, Machine."

"Hell no, they don't!" Machine said, making a bit of a weak fist with his hand. "When I catch that bitch next, I'm going to tear his ass down from his high horse and rip his heart out from his own chest to make him pay for what he's done to me!"

"You seem so threatening with your blood on the floor there and your weak, outward threats to a person who's not even here." Hakel chuckled, annoying Machine.

"Don't succumb to bitch status, Hakel. It pisses me off." Machine said, making Hakel laugh even more.

"Better pissed off than pissed on!" Hakel burst out in laughter, almost dropping Machine.

"Let's just go... shit." Machine said, quieting himself for the rest of the walk there.

Hakel stopped laughing soon after realizing Machine didn't want to talk anymore and slowly but surely reached the infirmary where they found someone to treat his wounds and bruises. Hakel set Machine down in a chair, where he strained just to keep himself centered in the chair, even though, in reality, his entire body shook from the pain that bruises had given him. He watched as Hakel went straight to the nurse, and told her the entire story. The nurse and Hakel came back and slowly helped Machine into one of her healing room's. Hakel looked at the clock above his head and realized something. He had to get back to class!

Right before he left, he turned to Machine and said, "Sorry, I gotta leave you man but I have to get back to class. Unlike you, I was just out taking a bathroom break. You're just lucky that I was there to save your sorry ass."

"Don't even try that bull crap on me, man. If you hadn't learned martial arts, you never would have been able to stand up to Rai like you did." Machine said, as Hakel shrugged once more.

"Whatever. Rai's a punk ass, spouting nonsense and that other crap that he always says about heroism and shit. He doesn't know one thing about that and if he did, he wouldn't be trying so hard to change other people's mind about it." Hakel saluted Machine after he agreed and rushed off back to class. He didn't want to miss the last few minutes, even if they were the last few minutes. After all, today was Graduation Day.

That night was the night of reckoning for many of the students at Red Star Academy. For others it wasn't, as they had failed their classes and got stuck in another year of brain tearing, tumor agonizing painfully abusive semester at Red Star Academy. For the teachers and the students that were there, it was the happiest day of their lives at the Academy. Unfortunately, not everybody was there, having the same opinions as the rest.

Hakel and Machine were running late.

"This is bull shit, complete and utter complete bull shit!" Machine exclaimed, jumping out of the car that drove them there. Machine, for some reason, was healed a few hours, after school ended and was let out shortly after. He felt so much better, like he hadn't even been hurt in the first place. "Man, why the hell did this happen?"

"Because your punk ass thought it would be alright if we left at 6:30 instead of 6:00 when the shit starts at 6:45! You were like, come on man, it'll be alright, we'll get there on time. But look at where we are now! It's 7 damn o'clock and they're already fifteen minutes into it! What the hell was I thinking, listening to you?" Hakel exclaimed, seriously angered at Machine for what he had done.

"Man, stop crying like a bitch! We're still going to make it, don't worry!" Machine said, as they charged through the doorway and down the hall way towards the auditorium. "See? What did I tell you? The lights are still on and we're going to make it!"

"Maybe you're right." Hakel softly said but it was loud enough for Machine to hear. As they got closer to the auditorium, Hakel realized something. "Hey, Machine, do you hear cheering and screaming, you know shit that SHOULD be heard in our school?"

"Nah, but I'm guessing that's because we need to get closer to hear it, Hakel. They must have a sound proof auditorium." Machine said, as they finally saw the auditorium in their sights. "There! Told you! We made it!"

As they burst through the doors into the auditorium, they got their answer.

"What the hell?" Hakel asked, surprised to see... no one there. No one at all. The Red Star Academy Graduation Ceremony was set to take place in Viridian City, not too far from that town. They had both missed this announcement because of their little detour from class. The Graduation was somewhere completely different and now they could never make it before it was over. Their night was ruined and because they didn't go to the Ceremony, they would never be eligible for a Pokemon Trainer's status. They had screwed up the one time that was actually important, that would decide their future of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2 a great death

"Man, it's cold as shit out here, Hakel." Machine said, pacing back and forth behind Hakel who was sitting on the cold cement in front of the school. It was nearly 8 o'clock and neither of them had said one word to each other since then, except, well Machine's quick little quip there. Other than that, Hakel and Machine had been silent friends, maybe not even friends anymore.

Machine knew he had screwed up. If he hadn't stolen that Pokeball from Rai and been beaten up for it, Hakel would have never had to take the time to take down Rai for him. He knew it was his fault that they were missing the Graduation Ceremony. He knew what Hakel was mad at him and he knew what was on his mind too. As Machine continued, Hakel glared back at him with an evil stare so menacing that Machine thought himself felt the cold, blistery wind stop for just a moment. Words of hatred and pain tore at his brain straight from Hakel's eyes but none of them pertained to their friendship.

Machine had to force himself to look away from Hakel's death stare just not to feel less than worthless than he already felt. Even if Machine said something that truly mattered to Hakel, he wouldn't feel any better. Nothing Machine could say to Hakel would give it the distinct sincerity of apologizing to someone, at least not to Machine.

It was a cold night and things seemed to be getting worse and worse for them but they couldn't seem to leave the school grounds. They felt more attached to the place they spent four years at than ever, to this school they thought they hated.

Hakel turned his head away from Machine and sighed, as Machine sat down next to him seeing his breathe puff out in front of him to try and figure out the words to say. He wanted to say something, he truly did but he knew it just wouldn't be good enough for him. Machine felt as if he was wallowing in self pity and self sadness. Just as they thought things couldn't worse for either of them, someone popped up that made things even more dim.

"What are you two dimwits doing here?" A young boy asked walking up from behind them.

"Blue?" Machine asked sighing in distress getting up to greet his annoying acquaintance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blue, one of the highest ranked students in the Red Star Academy, was Machine's bitter rival of all time. He disliked Hakel for being friends with Machine, but that did not mean he was Hakel's rival. Hakel kind of ignored him, most of the time and this time was no different. As Blue walked up to them, Hakel didn't acknowledge him whatsoever.

Blue was a young boy around Machine and Hakel's age who graduated top in their class. In fact, this mainly why Machine and Blue clashed so much. Blue was at the top of the class and Machine was almost at the very bottom with only a few students below him. Blue was actually surprised that Machine was here. Hakel and Blue never actually clashed because they were both at the two highest spots in their class.

"You didn't answer my question first, stupid." Blue stated, annoying Machine.

"Why does it matter, Blue? It's pretty obvious why the three of us are here." Machine sighed, again.

"Stop assuming shit like that all the time, Machine." Blue ordered.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? My business is certainly none of your business."

"That means your question is null and void to us too, Blue! Stop always being so ignorant!" Machine yelled, poking Blue in the chest accusingly.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Blue asked, throwing Machine's finger away from him.

"Well, why else would we be here? Having a party?" Machine asked. "No, we thought the Graduation Ceremony would be held here cause we didn't hear the announcement for it in class! You must've done the same if you're here now!" Hakel stood up, hearing enough, annoyed by them constantly prattling back and forth.

"Stop fighting already. You two sound like spoiled children." Hakel said, pushing them away from each other. "It doesn't matter anyway. We all missed our chance to become Pokémon Trainers because of unwillingness to be in class. It's over and done with, forever."

"Yeah, we can't even get our first Pokémon now." Machine added, feeling bad once again, reminding himself that this was his fault. Blue may have been annoying but at least he took his mind off of this saddening occurrence.

"You mean you dimwits, didn't know?" Blue asked, reaching into his pocket.

"What the hell are you talking about, Blue?" Hakel asked, turning to him. Machine looked up at the same time, not believing what was resting on top of Blue's palm. It was a Pokeball, colored red and white, gleaming in the light that the school fed from its windows.

"What the hell?" Machine asked, stunned at what he was seeing.

"How did you get your first Pokemon already?" Hakel asked, believing that there must have been a catch somewhere here.

"You guys really thought you HAD to go the Graduation Ceremony to get your first Pokemon?" Blue asked, as they both nodded expectantly. "You know, I would expect you two idiots to not pay attention to the Viridian City Graduation Ceremony but I would never expect you two to miss getting a chance to choose your first Pokemon. Well, at least not you, Hakel."

"Are you saying that we could have got our Pokemon before tonight?" Hakel asked.

"Well, not YOU, Machine but yes, YOU could have Hakel. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Blue said, looking at Hakel who was still confused. "Alright, let me break this down for you two dumb asses considering you look confused as hell. The top five students in the Red Star Academy are pulled into the principal's office and spoken about their reputation here at the school. If it turns out to be an excellent rep, coupled upon your good grades, the principal allows you to select your first Pokemon a day before Graduation Day. Since you are in second place in the school's grade system, Hakel, you should have been called on that same day... or were you not there on that day?"

"Yesterday? Do you mean I could have gotten mine yesterday?" Hakel asked.

"Yup, precisely." Blue nodded. "You could have choose from Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon, Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, or Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. I chose Squirtle of course, because it was my favorite. I even got my Pokedex and my Pokenav, to catalog my Pokemon with and to record all the trainers numbers that I fight and stores an entire map of Kanto."

"Yesterday... Machine convinced me to skip school with HIM!" Hakel shouted, getting in Machine's face ready to destroy him. "Dude, what the hell? Why are you always getting me into this asinine situations? If I was here yesterday, I could have had my first Pokemon! Now, there's no way we can even get our Pokemon!" Machine shrugged, unsure of what to say, as Hakel grew even angrier than before.

"Well, there is one way you can still get your first Pokemon." Blue interjected, making Hakel's angry completely subside, getting his full attention immediately.

"Really? HOW?" Hakel asked, eager to hear what Blue had to say.

"Both of you can get your Pokemon tomorrow in Pallet Town." Blue started to explain. "I really shouldn't be telling you both this because I wished you both failed and had to repeat a year but, seeing as this is your last chance, you're probably going to screw this up again. But anyway... tomorrow, anytime in the afternoon, is your last chance to get a Pokemon."

"How?" Machine asked, actually lowering himself to take information from Blue.

"This trainer, Red, who is as old as us, and was actually one of the people who told me about this, is going there to pick us his first Pokemon. He told me that anyone who goes to my father's laboratory in Pallet Town, anytime in the afternoon can earn their first. He told me that it's first come, first serve so you guys better than earlier than I said. Trust me, if you don't make it this time, you will have to repeat your year here at the academy and I know you don't want that." Blue explained, turning away from them as he finished. "Don't bitch out either you two. Especially you, Machine. I know you couldn't take another year here at the Academy. If you do happen to get your first Pokemon tomorrow, come and seek me out, we'll have a battle and we'll get to see who really learned something here at the Academy." With that, Blue waved away from them and disappeared into the distance, walking back home.

"We have to be there, Hakel, no matter what." Machine said, as Hakel nodded agreeingly understanding their final chance was coming. "Tomorrow, we must get there as early as possible to achieve our destiny."

"Yeah man and this time, let's both leave early." Hakel said, as Machine nodded nervously. Both of them then left the Academy for the last time, vowing to never return to this establishment that caused them so much pain. As their bodies disappeared into the dark distance, all the lights shut off within the school, giving their exit a more than dramatic exit.

"Machine, are we actually here right now?" Hakel asked, unable to believe where he was right now. "I can't believe we actually made. We didn't screw this shit up this time."

"Yeah, we finally arrived." Machine said, heading into Pallet Town first. It was a warm environment with Pokemon galore, trotting and flying through the air, pollinating the trees and other plants. Butterfree were all around them and they chased after other Butterfree, trying to mate with another. Other significant Pokemon ran across the ground, seeing a Rattata try and catch a slower Caterpie. They all looked so joyful and happy, playing with one another. Pallet Town was a perfect place, as it seemed.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Hakel said, with Machine nodding in complete agreement. This was the exact opposite of the Red Star dump they used to live in. They walked forward and watched a biker pass by them, who seemed to be trying to get somewhere fast. They paid no attention to the biker and continued forward. They walked down a short road where Professor Oak's laboratory was built. It was larger than they expected, with a vibrant presence coming from it like the the rest of the town. Hakel and Machine smiled at one another, ready to do whatever they could to get their first Pokémon.

They walked through the doors of the laboratory and were even more amazed than they were before. The place had many machines within it that looked extremely high tech but they had sticky notes on them that read, "do not touch". Machine and Hakel observed the signs and did what they read, after all, they didn't want to ruin their chances of getting a Pokémon or any of the accessories that went with it. One of the three aides that Professor Oak worked with greeted Machine and Hakel at the entrance, welcoming them to the lab.

"Welcome, you two. Professor Oak has been expecting you." The aide sent shaking their hands and pointing them to the upper section of the room. Professor Oak was standing there, waving at them and urging them to come meet him. Machine and Hakel shook the aide's hand one more time before running to the Professor who had seven items laying on a table next to him.

"Ah, Machine, Hakel, welcome." Professor Oak shook their hands, truly happy to see that they had made it.

"We are truly happy to be here, Professor. After all, we're getting our first Pokémon! Who could be more ecstatic?" Machine asked, feeling proud that he didn't mess this up this time. He was tired of feeling so bad for his mistakes, knowing that they would somehow affect Hakel's dream of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. He was ready to feel like a winner, and not so much of a loser. He knew Hakel felt the exact the same way even though he only showed a calm and collected persona. He could feel the happiness brewing inside of Hakel.

"Excellent. This is very sudden for me but, Blue told me everything. It's funny cause I expected more trainers to arrive here but still, it's very exciting that you two came." Professor Oak smiled, ready to allow Machine and Hakel to receive their items.

"Really? Who else arrived here before us?" Hakel asked, curious to know.

"It was a rival of Blue's, Red. They have been rivals for some time now, always trying to outdo each other in everything. He came from the Red Star Academy as well but I don't remember why he had to receive his Pokemon from me." Professor Oak said.

"We wouldn't know, Professor. We've never actually seen him in school before but I'm sure he's a great trainer if he's friends with Blue." Machine said, humoring the Professor.

"Truly." The Professor chuckled at Machine's "compliment", soon breaking off into happiness once more. "But enough with the formalities, are you two ready to expect your role as Pokemon Trainers?"

"Of course!" Hakel shouted, pumping his fist into the air ready to get started.

"Very well then." Professor Oak said, walking around to the other side of the table where the items were placed. "Before I can even explain the two items you two will be receiving, you have to do the most crucial thing of all: pick your first Pokemon." He urged them to go ahead and choose, as Machine rubbed his chin. "What is it, Machine?"

"Not to be rude but, which Pokemon is which?" Machine asked, trying to make his choice carefully.

"Not at all, Machine." Professor Oak said, realizing he should have done that in the first place. "The one to your far left is Bulbasaur, the one in the middle is Charmander, and the one in front of you, Hakel, on the far right is Squirtle. Choose one carefully for it will be with always."

"Alright!" Machine reached to take a Pokeball, immediately making his decision because he had known what he wanted from the start. "I choose you, Charmander!"

"Nice choice, Machine." Professor Oak said as Machine clicked a button on the front of the Pokeball, making it grow slightly larger in his hand.

He then threw it up into the air, victoriously shouting, "Go Charmander!" The Pokeball opened up like a wide mouth, firing a small white beam from the inside releasing a small Pokemon. When the dim light cleared, Charmander appeared, growling at him. "Awesome!" Machine shouted, stopped by Professor Oak.

"Wait, Machine before you hold it, use this," He handed Machine his Pokedex, which resembled something of an oversized cell phone. On the right side of it, it had a set of directional buttons, which was apparently to move through the selection of the Pokemon added. On the left side there was a small, blue button there was used to select the choice in the encyclopedia. Machine flipped up the middle, which showed the selections of the Pokemon. So far, sadly, Machine had no entries. "by hovering it over the Pokemon and entering its number into it. Charmander is number 004 in the Pokedex and so, that is what you will enter to gather its information. Once the number is inputed, just do what I told you and it will catalog Charmander into the dex, reading off its description in a electronic voice."

"Alright." Machine said, seeing another section of the Pokedex. It was a keypad that was used to enter the number of the Pokemon seen. Machine typed in the numbers that Professor Oak had told him and pressed the blue button on the other side. The numbers flashed on the screen as a white light shone from the front of the Pokedex. Machine knelt down as his Charmander came closer, scanning it silently. Machine picked it up and gave a short hug as its description and picture came up on the screen.

Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. A female electronic voice said. The flame on its tail indicates its life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly.

"Wow, awesome." Machine said, closing up his Pokedex careful not to burn himself with Charmander's tail, shoving it into his left pocket. Charmander hopped up onto Machine's head and smiled down at him, already feeling happy to be with his new trainer. "Yup, you're definitely healthy." Charmander growled lightly in response, agreeing with him.

"Nice work, Machine. Very nice. Now, it's your turn, Hakel. Please choose from the remaining two Pokemon left." Professor Oak suggested, giving him his Pokedex at the same time.

"That's an easy choice, Professor." Hakel said as he picked up the third Pokeball sitting on the table. He then pressed the button on the Pokeball making it grow to the same size as Machine's. He then threw into the air shouting, "I choose you, Squirtle!" The Pokeball opened up, shooting its signature white light from the inside. The light hit the ground, revealing Squirtle to its release.

"Squirtle! Excellent choice as well, Hakel. Blue and you chose the same one." Professor Oak said. "Now, please, enter Squirtle's description into the Pokedex."

"Right. It's number is 006, right?" Hakel asked, as Professor Oak nodded to him. He then nodded back to the Professor and entered the number into the Pokedex, hovering it over his Squirtle. Its image and description soon came up, with the same electronic voice speaking to Hakel.

Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out.

The electronic voice finished, as Hakel closed his Pokedex ready to receive the final item on their journey. Professor Oak handed Hakel and Machine their last items: the Pokenav.

"What is this, Professor?" Hakel asked, eager to know.

"This is called a Pokenav. My son, Blue, may have had one and not explained it very well. But the Pokenav is a simple machine to use, very much like the Pokedex. This device stores your entire Kanto map and will show you your route's from Pallet Town all the way to end of the line, the Indigo Plateau. It also has a second function called Trainer's Eyes." Professor Oak explained.

"Trainer's Eyes? What is that?" Machine asked, confused at the name.

"This part of the Pokenav records all the trainers you see and meet and it will allow to check it every so often, to see if that specific trainer wants to have a rematch with you." Professor Oak stated. "This is also coincides with the sub function of this called Match Call. Match Call, after getting a trainer's number according to their specific six-numbered I.D. number, can be called and be told precious information. Some of it may be valuable, some of it may not. It all depends on what happens and who's number you get. I'm positive you two have your own I.D. numbers from Red Star Academy so please, if you could, flip open the Pokenav and enter that number with the keypad."

"Got it." Machine and Hakel said at the same time, inputing their I.D. number from Red Star. After they did, both of their screens flashed once, blinding them for a second. When they could see again, their Pokenav's had their names written on the top left right of the screen with their official Pokemon Trainer Card showing up when they touched the screen. They both closed their Pokenav's and put into their respective pocket's unable to contain their joy.

"Thank you so much, Professor! This was an awesome experience!" Machine thanked him, shaking his hand many times.

"Excellent. Now, you two may start your journey. Go out into the world and-" Suddenly, Professor Oak's eyes went completely blank.

"Professor?" Hakel asked, as they saw them roll to the back of his head. He then fell onto the ground, breaking the table as he went down. As soon as he fell, blood splashed all over him, covering the ground below their feet in it. "What the hell just happened?"

"I killed him, obviously." Said a female voice from a window above their heads. Hakel and Machine both stared upwards, seeing that the female trainer had a small light blue colored Pokemon with a white collar around its neck. "My Vaporeon and I did, should I say." The female Pokemon trainer seeped evil from her body, and so did the Vaporeon. She wore a pair of sunglasses over her face, covering part of her face. She had light blue, long hair that was slightly covered by a black beret that gave off an evil stench. The rest of her outfit matched this, with a black blouse, a short black skirt, and a pair of gray boots that came up to her knees. She also had a gray belt around her waist. However, the first thing that caught their attention was the large "R" plastered in the middle of her blouse.

"Got it, Machine." Hakel said, scanning Vaporeon by inputing the number, 134. "Let's have a look see at what a Vaporeon is really like."

Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. the female electronic computer voice spoke up. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.

"Hmph, so you think we're just going to let you get away with killing the Professor," Machine pointed to him as his aides took his body away, calling the hospital as fast as they could. "Without a damn fight!"

"Yes, I think you would." The female trainer said. "I know you two have just become Pokemon Trainers and it would be ill of you two to try and stop me! You would never be strong enough with those weaklings."

"You know what, bitch?" Machine shouted as Charmander jumped off of his head and ready to go into the heat of battle. Hakel stood next to him with Squirtle standing next to Charmander, ready to fight. "I'm tired of all this bull shit! It's time to stand up for what I believe in! Charmander, attack!" Charmander charged forward as the female trainer and Vaporeon jumped down into the lab. She didn't look phased at all as the angry Charmander charged forward, claws out to kill.

"Go, Squirtle! Back Charmander up!" Hakel ordered, as Squirtle soon followed after him, keeping up with Charmander.

"Please, this is pitiful." The female trainer said as Vaporeon jumped in front of her. "Vaporeon, finish them with Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon opened its mouth as a giant blast of blue water shot like a rocket at Charmander and Squirtle, smashing into them and tossing them into Machine and Hakel. Their trainers were washed away as well, as the Hydro Pump was powerful enough to throw them through the side wall, knocking them unconsciously as soon as they both hit the ground. "Now you know the name of..." She hopped into the sky but before disappearing she shouted, "Team Rocket!"


	3. Chapter 3 The boss

"Man, what would it kill Team Rocket to NOT get blood all over the floor?" Machine asked, looking at Hakel as they watched Professor Oak's dragged off onto a gurney. They all lifted the gurney into the hospital car and closed the door behind them. Hakel and Machine sat across from that car, bandaged up from the beating that they had taken from the mysterious female killer from Team Rocket with a powerful Vaporeon.

"What the hell are you talking about, Machine?" Hakel asked, looking at him with a confused face. Charmander and Squirtle were back into their Pokeball's taking a rest. First battle, a debilitating loss.

"Yeah man, I mean, what would have happened if my pants got dirty? Doesn't that shit make you mad?" Machine asked, nudging Hakel in the ribs.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you talking about, Machine? You're not making any sense." Hakel responded still not comprehending Machine's strange joke.

"I'm just saying, they're pretty selfish bastards if they don't respect my fashion sense. It's just ludicrous to me! They're just selfish bastards with no respect for fashion, they really are, Hakel." Machine said, making Hakel roll his eyes for his idiotic humor.

"Machine, don't you think that your joke is a bit... ignorantly timed?" Hakel asked.

"What do you mean?" Machine asked as Hakel pointed to three people standing behind him with serious faces on. One was a young boy that reminded them of Blue and two girls that stood next to him. He turned around and almost jumped out of his own underwear from surprise. They had appeared behind him out of blue, without no sense of presence. "What the hell? Don't come sneaking up on people like that! That's creepy as shit!"

One of the girl's dropped her seriously scary act and chuckled lightly saying, "I guess Blue was right. You are a bitch, Machine."

"Bitch!" Machine shouted accusingly, pointing at the girl. "Who the hell are you calling a bitch! I'll kick your ass anytime, anywhere, believe that, you son of a-"

"Easy Machine." The young boy stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand. "Yellow was just kidding with you."

The first girl, revealed as Yellow, chuckled again, slightly blushing at Machine. She blew a kiss at him, laughing again. Machine dodged it and fell onto the ground, face first, looking like a fool. Hakel sighed as Machine got back up. The young boy stepped forward, observing Hakel's moronic friend.

"Ignore my idiot friend, Machine." Hakel said, holding out his hand to shake the young boy's. "My name is Hakel Fury. Nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you, too, Hakel." The young boy shook his hand, acquainting himself with Hakel and Machine, sort of. "My name is Red, you already know Yellow, and this is my other female friend, Green."

"So, you're the person Blue was talking about? Well, I'm glad to finally to meet the young boy who could actually keep up with Blue." Machine said, regaining his composure and shaking hands with Red. Yellow gave Machine a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit and fall face first onto the ground.

"Yellow, ease up with the crush, already. You keep knocking down our new friend, Machine." Green finally spoke up, with a tomboyish sort of voice. "I'm guessing you two both went to Red Star Academy as well?"

"Of course. But we didn't make it to Graduation Ceremony last night so we had to come here and get our Pokemon and our accessories. What about you three?" Hakel asked as Yellow chased after Machine, hearts in her eyes.

"Stop chasing me, Yellow!" Machine shouted, as he ran away from her in distress.

Hakel sighed as Red nodded saying, "Yeah, but we were in a different class than you guys. Plus, we didn't live in Red Star Town. This is our hometown."

"Awesome." Was all Hakel could see as he knew the question coming next.

"So... what do you think Team Rocket killed the Professor?" Green asked, making Hakel sigh.

"I really... don't know. Their appearance is strange as I don't think by killing Professor's does anything for their world conquest." Hakel commented.

"Not exactly. Team Rocket wants everything, and by killing off Professor Oak that is simply one more way to rid trainer's of their Pokemon. With no Professor giving out Pokemon, no new trainers can come into fruition. You guys are just lucky that you guys got your Pokemon before that happened. You'd be in pretty bad shape right now if it wasn't for Charmander and Squirtle taking much of the blow from the attack for you." Red explained, making Hakel laugh a bit.

"Yeah, that's true but even so, with their help, Machine and I still pretty banged up. Nurse Joy's healing process can only do so much." Hakel said.

"True but just keeping fighting the good fight, Hakel. We Pokemon Trainers have to stand up against Team Rocket, no matter what." Green said, giving Hakel hope that they would never become enemies. "But when the Pokemon League comes around and you and Machine are there, don't expect us to go easy on you."

"Of course, Green. I wouldn't expect any less from any of you." Hakel nodded back to Green and Red as Yellow tackled Machine down in front of him.

"Very well then, Hakel." Red said as Machine finally got away from Yellow and hid behind Hakel. Yellow got up as well, meowing at Machine. "To test if you're really with us, how about we have a short battle? Machine and you, against me and Yellow."

"Are you sure?" Machine asked. "We all just recently got our Pokemon then right? I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to beat your asses into the dirt."

"That's a yes, then?" Yellow asked, eager that Hakel said yes.

"Hell yes! Let's do this!" Hakel said, pulling out his Pokeball. Machine, Red, and Yellow pulled out theirs as well, ready to battle.

"Sorry, not today!" A familiar female voice shouted from behind them. They all turned around and saw that Officer Jenny and one the aide's that had greeted Machine and Hakel at the door of the Lab were standing there.

"Officer Jenny? Pine? Why can't they have their battle?" Green asked, wondering why they were stopped.

"Because, according to Nurse Joy and Professor Pine here," Officer Jenny pointed to the man behind her wearing a white lab coat and nerdy looking glasses. "Machine, Hakel, and their Pokemon are not in any shape to fight. They need a few days rest and then you kids can have your battle."

"Alright then." Yellow sighed, putting her Pokeball back into her pocket, disappointed that they weren't going to be fighting who they wanted to. "But we can't stay around for that long!"

"What the hell, guys?" Machine asked, as they started to walk off towards the first route out of Pallet Town.

"Sorry Machine but we won't be able to fight you two now. But when we meet again, get ready to fight your new rivals." Red said, closing his Pokenav. Green and Yellow did the same, and then turned to walk away.

As they disappeared into the distance, Machine's Pokenav began vibrating in his pocket. Machine quickly pulled it out as Yellow voice's came out of it shouting, "Bye, bye, Machine! Good luck! Call me when you can!"

"Yellow, what the hell?" Machine shouted in the phone but all she did was laugh. She then hung up the line between them making Machine realize something as he was about to close it. Three numbers popped up on his phone, with one of them already being entered into the phone. The name's read, "Red", "Green", and "Yellow", surprising Machine. He showed Hakel the number's and upon checking his own, he had the same thing popping up on his Pokenav. They both saved the three numbers into their Pokenav, for future Match Call's. Machine and Hakel then looked up to the route where Red and the others had left out of, feeling good about their chances against them.

"This shit is going to be crazy as hell, I can already tell." Hakel said, with Machine agreeing by a simple nod. As Professor Pine, who was implied to take over the Oak's laboratory in a few days, helped them towards his home, Machine suddenly realized something.

Where the hell was Blue?

In a dark room, seemingly concealed from the society, sat an evil, brimming crime boss who was silently smoking a cigarette and stroking the fur on a cat-looking Pokemon. It purred as his fingers ran over its fur, smiling demonically as one of his grunts entered the room.

She had a Vaporeon, slowly walking next to her, and she had light blue hair, giving the boss an evil smirk across his face. As she started off her beret, the boss asked, "Kris, you came back. I assume your job was successful?"

"Yes," The mysterious Team Rocket member, Kris, revealed as she knelt to her boss staring through the darkness at him with a set of dark, hazel-colored eyes. "I have taken out Professor Oak and made the world sure of the new, more powerful, Team Rocket."

"Excellent work, Kris." The boss said leaning forward, and allowing his cat-like Pokemon to curl around his neck. "Have you also made it sure that Team Magma, Team Aqua, and the other criminal organizations are with us for the final conquest?"

"Of course, sir. Those arrangements were made way before this." Kris answered, as he blew smoke at her from the darkness. She fell to the ground to dodge the smoke, as the boss' cat-like Pokemon jumped at Vaporeon knocking it into a hidden cage throughout the darkness. "Vaporeon!" The boss appeared behind her and held her body in place, pulling her face up to his. "Boss... what, what are you doing?"

"There's two things I can't stand in this world," The boss said as he reached and began fondling her breasts, surprising her completely. "Arrogant bitches like you and members that fail me time after time."

"What... what are you talking about, Gi-"

"Don't you dare say my real name!" The boss said, as he continued to violate her body with his fingers, pulling back her skirt and ripping off her shirt. He then pinned her to the ground, with unable to move. "Persian, show Kris what she has just won."

"What?" Kris asked, tears coming to her eyes as she forced to look away from him for just a bit. Her eyes grew wide, surprised at what she has seen. Two bodies and one Meowth were laying inside of a cage, completely covered in light, dead, ripped apart from the inside out, their blood trickling from the cage. "You... You killed them?"

"Oh, so you know them?" The boss asked, violating her once again with his fingers.

"Stop! Sir, please!" Kris pleaded, crying for her life. The boss raised his hand and slammed her as hard as she could, her back hitting his desk. Vaporeon tried to smash out of the cage but it shocked her Pokemon, throwing it into a daze. "Why... why are you doing this?"

"Jessie, James, and Meowth were less than not actually dependable. I had to kill them, to make room for some new recruits." The boss said, pinning her again. "And as for you, it's cause... oh, I don't know, cause I want to?" The boss then covered her mouth with hand as he continued to violate her body, making her cry even more. She eventually fell unconscious, not able to understand why her boss was doing this to her. She couldn't bear to anymore. The boss laughed maniacally as she faded into a unconscious sleep, meaning that he enjoyed treating her like an object.

Blue stepped into Pewter City, happy with his recent capture. He tossed two Pokeball's into the air, ready to take on the first gym leader. He laughed confidently saying, "The first part of my journey starts here. With this Pidgey and my Squirtle, my chances should be pretty high. And who cares if my old man was killed? I've got more important things to do!" Blue ran forward, concerned about his Pokemon career instead of his own father. He had a smirk on his face that meant he was going to win this gym match. But what kind of son would not even come back to see his father's own death? Blue was truly a heartless person.


	4. Chapter 4 a journey begins

"Man, let's go already, damn it." Hakel said, strapping the velcro across the bottom of his finger less gloves. He only wore one and it was given to him by Professor Pine, two days ago when they had been too beaten up to begin their journey. It was unknown what the glove did, other than used for gripping support of the Pokeball but Hakel knew it meant something important.

Machine and Hakel woke up not only an hour ago but were ready to begin their journey; their real journey. Hakel had his Squirtle within its Pokeball, allowing it to sleep until the time was right to bring it out. Machine sorted through some random stuff, that was lying on the floor of the guest room of Professor Pine's house.

"Hold on, Hakel." Machine said, as he pushed past clumps of paper consisting of notes for Professor Oak. Now, they belonged to Professor Pine, even though, it was still sad to see a great man die. Machine sorted through a few more paper and finally found it: his Pokedex and Pokenav lying right there. He picked both items up, grabbed Charmander, who was also inside his Pokeball resting, and turned around to Hakel. "Alright, it looks like I've got everything. We just have to head downstairs to see Professor Pine. I think there's one last thing he wants to give each of us."

"Okay, let's go then." Hakel said, heading out of the room before Machine. Machine followed after him, heading down a few stairs to see Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce. Machine and Hakel smiled at them both, entering the kitchen at the same time.

"Machine, Hakel, you're both up. Are you ready to start your journey today?" Alerce asked, handing them both apples for a quick burst of sustenance. They both took them willingly, as they realized they were kind of hungry, needing to eat something until they got enough money to buy what they wanted.

Machine bit into his first, and then took out his Pokeball. He called out Charmander and released it onto his head. He took a small butter knife from one of the draws around the kitchen and cut the apple in half giving the larger slice to Charmander. His lizard Pokemon took it happily and began gnawing down on it.

Alerce smiled again, as Professor Pine invited them to sit down with him at the table. The three of them sat down around the table while Alerce began to do the dishes. A Pokemon came towards the window, as Alerce opened it up and let it rest on her shoulder. It was her Pokemon after all.

"You have a Butterfree, Miss Alerce?" Machine asked politely reaching into his pocket as she turned around to him and gave him a nod.

"I've had this ever since I was a little girl. You know, before the time of Pokemon Trainer Certifications. It's been with me ever since. While you boys were sleeping for two days, Butterfree helped me around the house. In fact, it usually helps me out everyday." Alerce explained making the three of them smile. Butterfree made its signature cry in response to show that it agreed.

"Would you mind if we scanned it into our Pokedex's?" Hakel asked, pulling out his dex as well.

"Go ahead. The number of Butterfree is number 012." Alerce smiled, giving them the number to enter.

"Alright. Got it." Machine and Hakel said, scanning the Butterfree. A silent, white light slowly scanned Butterfree as the female electronic spoke up once again.

Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. It described, intriguing both new Pokemon Trainers.

"Thanks you, Miss Alerce." Hakel said as she nodded, turning back to do her daily chores. Machine and Hakel put their Pokedex's away and turned back to Professor Pine who was smiling at them. "Alright, so Professor Pine, what is that you wanted to give to us today?"

Charmander peeked over Machine's head as Professor Pine pulled out twelve Pokeball's that were lying inside of a plastic case. Professor Pine took off the top and pointed to the Pokeball's saying, "These."

"Pokeball's?" Machine asked. "But Professor, we've already chosen our-"

"They're not for that." Professor Pine stated, confusing Hakel and Machine. "They're not for your first Pokemon. They're for your Pokemon in the future. They're completely empty."

It immediately clicked into Machine's head as he said, "I see now. These are actual Pokeballs, to catch new Pokemon with."

"Precisely, Machine." Professor Pine nodded. "They're yours to use, as gift from Professor Oak and I. He was supposed to give them to you before he... passed away."

"No worries, Professor Pine!" Machine said, pointing his thumb at his chest. "We'll make Professor Oak proud with these!"

"I'm glad to hear that, you two." Professor Pine smiled. "I truly believe that you two are ready to leave on your journey. Take your Pokeball's and begin. Don't let me down you two and watch out for Team Rocket. They're not some half-bit thugs who send lame threats at you. They are ruthless killers and will do anything to eliminate you if you get in their way."

"We understand. As Pokemon Trainers, we understand our mission. Whether or not we come in contact with Team Rocket is one thing but our overall goal is to get to the Pokemon League." Hakel said, inspiring even more hope into Machine and Professor Pine. "We won't let you down, nor we will ever forget Professor Oak's memory. Even though it was short for us, Trainers ALL over the world go their first from him. He will never be forgotten but always missed."

Professor Pine nodded, bestowing his trusts with them. And with a final smile and nod to Professor Pine, Alerce, and Butterfree, they headed out of the Pine's house, out to face down the challenges that lay before them. They headed directly out of Pallet Town into Route 1 where they could feel the blood of past Pokemon Trainers begin to flow endlessly through their veins.

They stepped forward but someone burst from the bushes beside them. He grabbed both of their faces and knocked them backwards, making them roll towards the entrance of Pallet Town. They both jumped back up quickly and ran to the left and right of him. Machine then pointed at him and shouted, "Charmander, GO! Use scratch!" Charmander hopped off of Machine's head and took out its claws. It made a horizontal slash ripping part of the trainer's shirt, knocking him away from it.

Hakel then threw Squirtle's Pokeball up into the air and shouted, "Come out, Squirtle! Take down that foe with Tackle attack!" Squirtle burst out of the white light it come from and charged at the enemy that was trying to attack them. The person stood back up, waving his hands up to stop Squirtle.

"Wait, stop! Guys, it's me!" A familiar voice said. When they could actually see who it was, Hakel and Machine sighed calling their Pokemon back to their Pokeball's.

"I would have never expected you to meet us here, already." Machine said, rubbing his temples.

"Rai," Hakel said, revealing who it was. "Why the hell would you attack us without a Pokemon to defend you?"

"I don't know." Rai said, nervously walking towards them. "I was trying to surprise you two."

"So, basically, you wanted to beat us up, take our Pokemon and use them as your own, huh?" Machine asked, growing angrier by the second as Rai stayed silent. "Oh my gosh, Rai! What the hell is the matter with you? Why can't you just be a good person for once?"

"Please, I never play the hero. You dumb shits should know that. I thought I beat that your heads when I whooped your asses in the Academy." Rai said, acting tough once more.

"Stop playing with us all the time, Rai." Hakel said, as Rai got a nervous look on his face again, still surprised that Hakel beat him the other day. "Everyone knows that you aren't as tough as you act. It's just a front to build up your own, bitch ass, feeble self esteem!"

"What the hell do you just say to me?" Rai asked, growing angrier.

"Piss off, Rai. You can't do anything to us now. We are certified Pokemon Trainers who could kick your ass ANYDAY now!" Hakel responded as they turned away from him.

"Come back to us when you have a your own Pokemon, bitch." Machine said, laughing at Rai's disgusting pity.

As they started to walk away from him, Rai's anger finally blew up over his head. "You two think you're better than me? You two aren't anything compared to me! I steal, rape, and take whatever I want! You two still play the hero while I go around still any Pokemon I want! You two are insignificant worms that I could destroy with one finger!"

Hakel and Machine stopped for a second and turned back to Rai. "You rape whatever you want? Girls must really find that attractive." Machine said, smirking at him.

"Seriously, Rai, get a damn clue. If you don't have, which I'm sure you don't and never will, we'll have to show what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer." Hakel added, as they both took out their Pokeball's once more.

"Don't SCREW WITH ME! YOU'RE JUST WEAKLINGS!" Rai screamed as he rushed towards them like a crazy beast. Hakel sighed, and Machine chuckled, making their Pokeball's grow larger. Then both threw them into the air, unleashing their fury onto Rai. They slammed Rai onto the ground, knocking him unconscious and leaving a small crack underneath his body where he fell.

"Listen, Rai," Machine said, whispering in his ear. "Whether or not you're a disgusting beast, weakling, and cheater, you're a weakling. You only used to beat kids like us at the Academy cause you know we couldn't fight back. But now we can and you can't stop us now. We rock, you suck, accept it bitch. No one is going to be afraid of you now." Machine and Hakel then walked away towards the first patch of grass in front of them. The grass around them was relatively high, meaning that wild Pokemon had to be around them here. They soon got their answer.

A small bird-like Pokemon with a tough demeanor stood in front of them, and probably wasn't going to let it pass. Hakel saw interest in this Pokemon and jumped in front of Machine before he could do anything. "What are you doing, Hakel? Should we just keep moving ahead?" Machine asked, as Hakel shook his head.

"No, this is our chance to catch our first Pokemon. And if you're not going to take the chance, I'm about to catch this Pokemon." Hakel said, as Machine shrugged and stepped back along with Charmander as it hopped onto his head. Hakel and Squirtle stood by one another, ready to catch their first teammate.

"Whatever man. Just do your thing." Machine said, allowing this battle to go on. He might as well, he may have gotten some pointers on how to catch his first Pokemon.

"Alright, let's see..." Hakel said, trying to recognize this Pokemon and its number, pulling out his Pokedex. "Ah, Pidgey! It's number 016!" Hakel quickly entered its number and watched its description and picture pop up, spoken in the same voice.

Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. Hakel closed his Pokedex after it was finished, with Squirtle stepping in front of him.

"Alright then, let's see what we can do with this one!" Hakel said, as Squirtle got ready to attack. "Squirtle, start off with a tail whip!" Squirtle charged at Pidgey and watched its wings begin to flap. He jumped at Pidgey and swept its tail at its feet but Pidgey flew up into the air, blowing Squirtle away at its wings picked up sand at him. Squirtle stopped itself and jumped back at Pidgey, only to suffer a peck at its head. Squirtle fell back onto the ground but it was able to get back up. "Squirtle!"

"Watch out, Hakel! He it comes again! Take your chance!" Machine shouted from the sidelines as Hakel looked back at the Pidgey. It was flying back at Squirtle to damage it once again. Hakel saw his chance and took it, just like Machine advised.

"Squirtle! Tackle attack!" Hakel shouted, slamming his shoulder into Pidgey and then onto the ground, as hard as he could, making it faint from the sheer strength. Hakel then took out one of his spare Pokeball's and tossed it at Pidgey, sucking it into it with a red light. The Pokeball then fell onto the ground and moved from side to side, as Hakel clenched his fist, hoping that he was going to catch this tough Pidgey. Squirtle, Machine, and Charmander stood there, anticipating the ending of this battle. Hakel succeeded.

The Pokeball eventually stopped moving, making a sealing noise as it stopped. Hakel and Squirtle pumped their fists into the air, happily overjoyed that they caught their first Pokemon so easily. Hakel then went over and picked up his new Pidgey and hugged Squirtle for doing such a great job. "Alright, we did it!" Hakel shouted, as Machine smiled at Charmander. Hakel and Squirtle then gave a thumbs to one another, happy for one another. Machine and Charmander did the same to Hakel and Squirtle, ready to head on. Squirtle hopped up onto Hakel's shoulder and they both raced through the grass, hoping to get to a Pokemon Center soon.

A few minutes later, after quickly rushing through the grass, with a few battles in between them, Hakel and Machine had finally made it to the first city on their journey, Viridian City. They were happy with themselves considering Charmander and Squirtle had both learned a new attack, and Hakel's new Pidgey had also gotten a bit stronger as well.

They walked into Viridian City and observed the city in its beauty. A sign stood near the entrance of the city that read, "The City of Evergreen". It fit the city perfectly. Trees were all around them, making the smell of city amazing. They took care of the trees carefully and it made the city smell like roses and other exotic things. Aside from the smell, the city was actually relatively small. A total of six buildings stood around them.

In front of the town, two normal houses stood across from one another and next to them, was the Viridian City Gym. However, it was understood to be common knowledge that the Gym there included the eighth gym badge meaning that Hakel and Machine had to come back for their final Gym Battle.

In the middle of the town, stood a Trainer House, where, apparently, trainers came here to battle one another in a test of skills and to improve their own Pokemon. It was a large green and brown building, that Hakel and Machine told themselves that they would come back here for that. As they walked onto the paved street, they saw that there was a Pokemon Academy next to the Trainer House.

Unlike the Red Star Academy, this Pokemon Academy was less known and only for Pokemon Trainers who wanted to become something more than Pokemon Trainers such as Pokemon Breeders or a Pokemon Scientists. Red Star Academy taught that and more.

Finally, they saw it, the last building, the Pokemon Center. They knew, obviously that this was where their Pokemon could be healed. They rushed into it as soon as they saw it, and took out their Pokeball's.

"Hello! Welcome to Viridian City's Pokemon Center! How may I help you two?" Nurse Joy asked, greeting them as they entered the center. They could instantly tell that this was the Nurse Joy that healed them just two days earlier. "Ah, Machine, Hakel, how are you doing? Have all your pains left you?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy. Thank you very much for helping us out there." Machine thanked her, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it guys. It's just my job!" Nurse Joy responded happily. "Anyway, it looks like you two need your Pokemon healed there. Is that the case or is it just to visit me?"

"No, not just a visit," Hakel chuckled, humoring her as well. "We actually our Pokemon healed. We just came from Pallet Town and there is a lot to deal with on the way here."

"Alright then. Place the Pokeball's up on the scanner." Nurse Joy said as a Chansey pressed a few buttons, revealing a scanner underneath the original desk. It was a lightly colored orange that was large enough to place six Pokemon onto it. Machine and Hakel put all of their Pokemon onto it, as Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons on a keypad next to her. Seconds later, their Pokemon were completely healed and done for the day. Hakel and Machine took their Pokeball's feeling a warm, sensation on the bottom half, white section of the ball. "All done."

"Awesome, it's that fast now?" Machine asked.

"Yup, it's all done." Nurse Joy said, as Machine and Hakel smiled at her, thanking her again. "No problem. Thanks for coming to the Viridian City Pokemon Center! Don't forget to visit me again when you two are Pokemon Champions!"

"No worries, we will!" Hakel said, as they both walked out of the Center and stuffed their Pokeball's into their pocket. Hakel then took his Pokenav and opened up the map. Once he find the right route, he pointed to it. It was on the edge of the city, making Machine nod and take the lead towards it.

Machine and Hakel had finally made it to their true test of skill. Pewter City, which held the first Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge. Machine and Hakel walked into the city, and headed directly to the Gym not even taking time to observe their surroundings. But, just as they were about to enter the Gym, Machine stopped both of them saying, "Wait a second. What we're about to, won't make it any sense."

"What do you mean?" Hakel asked.

"We're both going to go in, face the Gym Leader and see his attacks right?" Machine asked. "That can't happen. We need to see the attacks in the battle, not before and not after. That means that only ones of us can enter the Gym at a time."

"I gotcha." Hakel said, backing up. "You can go first."

"You sure, Hakel?" Machine asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. Like you said, we need to see it for ourselves and if I went in before you, you'd probably screw some shit or something. Besides, I want to go and check out that Museum that we passed. So, go on and beat his ass." Hakel said, walking away from him. Machine nodded to him and opened the doors to the Gym, walking in. On the far end of the Gym, standing on a rock formation was the Gym Leader.

He jumped down from the rock formation as soon as he saw Machine, ready to get into battle. The Gym area was not very large but there was a large, oval-shaped Pokeball symbol in the middle of the gym. The leader stepped towards the left side of the oval with Machine stepping to the right side.

"Ah, a young trainer," The Gym Leader said. "Do you believe you are ready for this battle?"

"Of course! I have been waiting for this my entire life!" Machine said, pulling out his Pokeball for Charmander.

"You seemed very eager from when you entered the Gym." The Gym Leader said. "Before we begin, I must know, what is your name?"

"The name's Machine! And I am the one who will defeat you!" He shouted, pressing a button to make his Pokemon grow.

"I see, Machine. Well, my name is Forrest and I am the Gym Leader of Pewter City!" He revealed himself as they both threw their Pokeball's up into the air to begin their battle. "Let us begin then!"


	5. Chapter 5 The boulder badge

Man, this shit is awesome! I can't believe this is happening! Machine thought as a Charmander burst out of his Pokeball, looking ready to fight for his Trainer. Forrest looked just as excited, as a strong-looking Geodude unleashed from the white light to face down Charmander.

"A Geodude, no way!" Machine said, entering the numbers into his Pokedex and waiting for the voice to speak up.

Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. It uses its arms to steadily climb mountain paths. It swings its fists if angered. Machine put his Pokedex away, ready to go into battle.

"So, Machine, before we begin, I have to ask, how many Pokemon do you have with you?" Forrest asked.

"So far, it's just Charmander. How many Pokemon do you have?" Machine asked, afraid of what his answer would be.

"It's nothing special. I have many but on hand I have about two. Do you think Charmander could take on both of my Pokemon?" Forrest asked as Machine looked down to Charmander.

"What do you think, Charmander? Do you think you could do it?" Machine asked as Charmander growled a bit stronger than before. Charmander knew he could he do it. He had to. "Hell yeah, Forrest! Let's do it!"

"Alright, now," Forrest held out his hand towards Charmander. "No more talking! Let's begin this battle!" Geodude flew forward as fast as it could, darting at Charmander. Charmander got ready as it took out its claws, ready to strike its foe down.

Machine pointed at Geodude, shouting, "Alright, Charmander! Let's kick some ass! Go!" Charmander nodded to him and charged forward, only to be slammed backwards by a full on tackle attack by Geodude. Charmander got back up and ducked another attack from Geodude, striking it swiftly with its claws tossing it away. Machine then pointed forward again and shouted, "Great job, Charmander! Follow it up with Ember!"

Charmander's eyes glowed bright red as its claws ignited in flames. It charged forward, as the flame on its claws grew a bit larger, as well as the flame on its tail. Geodude charged at it again without any commands from Forrest, however, he was still looking pretty confident. Charmander smashed into Geodude, igniting its body in flames. Geodude went sailing into the air, as Charmander threw the flame upwards, and it was strong enough to knock Geodude into the ceiling, and then watched it fall back onto the ground, defeated.

"Hah, yes! Nice one, Charmander!" Machine shouted, congratulating his Pokemon making Charmander smirk, ready for more.

"Don't be so joyous yet, Machine. You still have," Forrest said, as he pulled out one more Pokeball after calling back Geodude. "One more opponent! Go Vulpix!"

"VULPIX?" Machine asked, not knowing how this would go down as Forrest tossed the Pokeball up into the air. The white flashed, revealing the fox Pokemon, Vulpix. He didn't know how to deal with this one and as such, he needed to stay on his toes. That's one move I didn't expect... I thought he used Rock-type Pokemon? Ah, well, let's see what my Pokedex has to say about it. He quickly input the numbers on the keypad of his Pokedex and the female electronic voice read off its description.

Vuplix, the fox Pokemon. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes. Machine put away his Pokedex once more as Forrest snapped his fingers. The stage began to change as Charmander and Vulpix jumped away from one another to stand by their Trainer. Rocks and other such pieces of earth jutted from the ground, making it a much different place to fight. "What is this?" Machine asked, confused.

"You have to get used to fighting on different planes in the battlefield right?" Forrest asked. "For the second half of the match, it'll be Charmander and Vulpix, although the environment will be different. If one is not careful your Pokemon could end up trapped under the rocks and rumble."

"You talk shit like you know what's going to happen! But you don't and that's all on the surface! I can still beat you, even with Vulpix on your side! Charmander has more than enough strength to!" Machine shouted, as Charmander jumped off of his shoulder back into battle. He hopped onto one of the small rocks, as Vuplix did the same on the opposite side. "Don't forget what Charmander did to your precious Geodude! Vulpix will end just the same!"

"Say what you want, Machine. But just know, that Vulpix is a whole new level!" Forrest said, as he pointed towards Charmander. "Vulpix attack!" Vulpix ran forward, faster than Machine expected.

"Charmander, don't let Vulpix out of your sight! Stay on your toes at all times!" Machine shouted, as Charmander ran forward and collided with Vulpix. They both were pushed back as Vulpix whipped Charmander away before Machine even knew what happened. Charmander rebounded off of a rock and dove back down at Vuplix. "Charmander, scratch! Knock that smug bastard off of its feet!" Charmander did what it was told and slashed at Vulpix knocking it away.

It then jumped at Vulpix again just as it hit a rock. Vulpix fell to the ground, seemingly injured from the impact as Charmander came into defeat it. "End it Charmander! Scratch attack!" But this battle was far from over.

As Charmander came at Vulpix, its eyes suddenly opened wide as Forrest shouted, "Good job, Vulpix! Use your speed to overwhelm Charmander! Quick Attack!" Vulpix jumped out of the way as Charmander missed his scratch, as Vulpix appeared behind it and hit Charmander five times as fast as it could throwing Charmander at the wall. Charmander hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground, only to suffer another quick attack from Vulpix. Charmander was thrown through the air, smashing its tiny body onto a rock. Vulpix then stood on the opposite side of the field, ready to finish it.

"What the hell? Charmander, are you alright?" Machine asked, surprised at Vulpix's awesome speed.

"See, I thought most trainers would have understood what Vulpix does before the battle even begins. They always underestimate Vulpix and for that, they pay dearly. After all, their Pokedex tells them the information about, if they're smart enough to even do that." Forrest said, with a cocky, condescending tone.

Damn it, that's right! Machine thought, realizing what his Pokedex had told him. "Man, I thought that was just something to not even pay attention to. Guess I really need to take that more seriously, huh?" Machine asked, chuckling nervously to himself.

"Yeah, you do. Especially to win against me, Machine. Try to not to make that mistake again." Forrest said as Charmander got back up, covered in bruises.

"Are you sure you're alright, Charmander?" Machine asked, as Charmander gave a weak yet dependable growl. He was ready for action again. "Alright, Charmander, attack again! Watch out for Vulpix!"

Charmander nodded, trying to remember how Vulpix was going to move from when it got pummeled down earlier. He kept that image in his head, remembering only three of those five strikes and then four of the five strikes next when he got hit next time. He charged forward, as Vulpix did so as well.

"Alright, Vulpix! Try it again! Quick Attack!" Forrest shouted, as Vulpix hopped into the air and landed behind Charmander. Charmander turned around, faster than before, as Vulpix disappeared again. This time, Charmander saw Vulpix appear around him but it wasn't quick enough to defend himself. Vulpix appeared before him and hit him with a powerful headbutt to its stomach. Charmander went sailing backwards but he didn't hit it this time. He had blocked part of the damage, not receiving the full impact.

"Nice job, Charmander! Use Ember!" Machine shouted, as Charmander bolted forwards, covering his claws in flame this time. Charmander came at Vulpix but as his claws made contact with it, Vulpix smirked and stood still where it was. The flames collided into Vulpix but a large, red light covered Vulpix and it shot Charmander backwards, through a rock this time. Charmander rolled across the floor of the Gym, landing somewhere nearby Forrest. "What the hell was that now?"

"That was Vulpix's ability, Flash Fire." Forrest stated.

"Flash Fire? Well, what in the hell does it do?" Machine asked as Forrest sighed.

"Flash Fire is a special ability that only a few Fire Pokemon have. It allows to absorb most of the fire from a fire-type attack and repel it back at the user. It gives my fire attacks a huge boost in strength. That's why your Charmander was thrown a rock." Forrest said, as Charmander stood back up, slower than normally. Things were not looking good for Machine and his newly acquired Pokemon.

"Shit..." Machine said, watching Charmander valiantly come back to the field to fight. It wanted to win this match, as much as Machine did. Charmander wasn't going to give up, no matter what, until he won this match. Not even if Machine tried to call back to its Pokeball would he give up. Machine knew Charmander would never give up, especially against this Vulpix. "Looks like the battle's not over yet, Forrest."

"Looks like you don't when to quit, Machine!" Forrest said, as Charmander finally arrived in front of Machine again. "This is pathetic, Machine! I'll put your Charmander out its misery! Go Vulpix!" Vulpix ran forward, about to strike the final blow.

"No, we won't give up! Right, Charmander?" Machine asked, as Charmander's flame on the end of its tail grew much larger, heating up the area around it. Vulpix stopped, marveling at this sight. Then, just as all seemed lost, it happened.

Charmander was about to become a lot stronger.

A signature white light covered Charmander that shone so brightly that everything around them was blinded by its brightness. Charmander began to grow larger within the light, beginning to morph a bit in shape and form. The light eventually succeeded, revealing an all new team to Machine's collection: Charmeleon, the evolution of Charmander.

"Huh?" Machine asked, seeing his friendly Charmander gone and a new Pokemon standing in its place. He eventually realized that this was Charmander's evolution, Charmeleon when he got a vibrating noise from his pocket. It was Pokedex, apparently sending out some type of information to him. It turned out to be Charmeleon's data in the Pokedex, updating on its own.

Charmeleon, the flame Pokemon. The electronic voice read off the description. It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away at its enemies with sharp claws. Machine closed his Pokedex, happier than ever that his Charmander had evolved.

"This is awesome! I know I can defeat you now, Forrest!" Machine said, as Charmeleon's body burst up in flames. But the flames didn't hurt it, it seemed to be giving it power, stronger abilities. "That's Blaze... It's special ability!" Charmeleon then blew the flame away from its body, feeling powered up to full strength again.

"Whatever, it makes no difference! Your Pokemon is much too weakened to defeat Vulpix! Time to end this, like I said before! Vulpix, quick attack!" Forrest shouted, as Vulpix disappeared once more. It jumped all around Charmeleon but it simply stood there, unphased by its attack.

As Vulpix attacked, Charmeleon grabbed onto its six tails and threw it up into the air, leaving it completely airborne. This was his chance or rather, their chance. "Charmeleon! Finish this match! Ember!" Charmeleon made a large blast of flame appear over his claws, increased in power by Blaze. He then jumped off of one of the rocks and into the air, catching Vulpix in its sights. It then made a furious upper slash to its body, blowing it away, unable to use its Flash Fire ability, for a strange reason.

Vulpix and Charmeleon landed on the ground but Charmeleon was only one left standing. Vulpix was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Alright! We won! Nice work, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon turned around to Machine and hopped into his arms, like he was still Charmander. It growled strongly at Machine, letting it know it still loved him. Their bond had gotten stronger with that match, and it was still awesome to see Charmeleon in his arms.

Forrest called Vulpix back into its Pokeball and sighed, clapping for Machine and Charmeleon. "Nice work, you two. You beat me fair and square, so, you've earned three things from me." Forrest commented, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Three things?" Machine asked. "What do you mean?"

"One: You have earned my respect, Machine. You are an incredible talented trainer and I think you can make it to the top with more Pokemon, on your team, of course." Forrest said, holding up one finger. "Two: You've earned your obvious prize, the Pewter City Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge." He walked over to Forrest as he handed him a silver, oval-shaped badge. Machine went ahead and stuck it on the inside of his jacket, earning himself the first badge to enter the Indigo League with. "The third is this: a new Pokemon, courtesy of me."

"A new Pokemon?" Machine asked. "What is it?"

"Vulpix." Forrest said, as he handed the Pokeball with Vulpix in it to Machine. Machine took it, confused as to why he was doing this. "No jokes here, Machine. You've earned that Pokemon."

"Are you sure, Forrest? Is it okay for me to have her?" Machine asked, instantly noticing its gender.

"Of course, Machine. It's yours to keep. Vulpix is no good here, this a rock-type gym. But with you, I'm positive she'll do much better. I only wanted to test out her strength and, I've seen now that she is going to get much stronger with you. To pull out a last ditch effort with your Charmeleon like that was amazing. Skill like that can only grow and progress." Forrest said, as Machine smiled at him. He then shook Machine's hand, truly impressed with him.

"Thanks, Forrest. It was an awesome battle. You really do this Gym proud considering you took over for your brother, Brock, right?" Machine asked, calling Charmeleon back to its Pokeball.

"Yeah, that's right. And it was my pleasure. You were by far, my favorite challenge all day." Forrest said, patting Machine on the back. Machine then left the Gym with two of his Pokemon in hand, off to the Pokemon Center. He met up with Hakel there and explained his situation with Gym. Hakel was confident in his chances of winning against Forrest, even though Machine didn't relay many of the details to him.

About an hour later, Hakel emerged from the Pewter City Gym with happiness on his face. Not only had gotten his Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge but his Pidgey had evolved into a Pidgeotto and his Squirtle helped out a lot as well but Pidgey was the only one who evolved. Hakel and Machine, feeling whipped from battling a Gym Leader the entire day needed to have some rest. They headed into the Pokemon Center for the night and decided to rent a room there.

Since most of the rooms were filled, Machine and Hakel had to share a room with each other and someone else. So, without any further complaining, they each took a room key and headed up the stairs to Room #23. They knocked on the door and called in, "Hello?"

"Yes, hold on one minute. I'm unlocking the door for you." A female voice said, however, it was not one they recognized. They shrugged and waited until the girl opened the door a few seconds later, allowing them to enter. "Hello, you must be Machine and Hakel. How are you doing? My name is Kusa. Kusa Tenpi."

That's when it happened. As they introduced themselves and walked into their new room, a gigantic explosion went off in the Pewter Museum, which Hakel had visited a few hours earlier. It sent an entire surge over the city, as Hakel, Machine, and Kusa heard people outside of their room screaming and running for their lives. Soon after hearing that, they turned back to see what the cause of the explosion.

Members wearing uniforms with the letter "R" inscribed in the middle came dashing out of the destroyed museum with bags of bones, it seemed like because of the way they were moving inside the bag. Kusa looked confused at who these people were but Hakel and Machine knew who these people were. They owed them a long, overdue pay back.

Team Rocket was attacking Pewter City.


	6. Chapter 6 step one

"Man, what the hell is going on?" Kusa asked surprised, as she held her head in distress. Hakel and Machine didn't answer because they were too preoccupied with trying to find a way to stop Team Rocket. Team Rocket members were pouring out of the building, trying to lock down Pewter City as fast as they could. About five Team Rocket members came in through the front door of the Pokemon Center, ready to act like they were going to take it over. Hakel and Machine heard this and put their ears to the floor to try and discover what Team Rocket was trying to do here.

There were five grunts. Two of them held Pokeball's and the other three held a large, powerful looking gun in their hand. They didn't look afraid to use what they had. Nurse Joy immediately put up her arms as she asked, "What do you bastards want? Why are you attacking our city?"

"Well, we came here just to steal some fossils but the boss seems to want more than that." One of the grunts stated, as they walked up to Nurse Joy and forcibly locked his lips with hers. She pushed him away from him and slapped him pretty hard, knocking him to the ground.

"You disgusting freak! Don't ever do that again!" Nurse Joy ordered as the grunt that was knocked down, rubbed his cheek, looking angrier than before. He then hopped back towards her and tossed his Pokeball to the other grunt with the Pokeball.

He caught it and asked, "Leon, what the hell do you think you're doing? We have to take all the Pokemon Trainers upstairs hostage."

"Listen, Kerry," Leon said, as he kept Nurse Joy from moving with just one hand. "Kris gave us strict orders from the boss to tear this town apart! We already got Forrest hostage, why not have a little fun before we leave?" Leon looked back at Nurse Joy and waved for them to leave. "Take everyone upstairs hostage and those kids are here, don't let them beat you. Take them down at all costs. Got it, Kerry?"

"Got it, sir." Kerry said, as they all saluted him. They then rushed up the stairs, Kerry taking the third floor and ordering the other three grunts to take the second floor.

Machine and Hakel rose up. Machine stood in place saying, "This doesn't look good. I guess their boss wants us dead from our encounter we had with that female Team Rocket member. It's funny cause we didn't even win. All we did was witness the damn death of Professor Oak. That's it."

"That's not all they seem to want us for. Do you think their boss would kill us all just for that?" Hakel asked, as Kusa stood their surprised.

"Did you just say that Professor Oak is dead?" Kusa asked, feeling very sad.

"Oh right..." Machine said, realizing that Kusa was still in the room with them. "Damn it, Hakel, what do we do?"

"I think we should take down Team Rocket, man. That's the only way this shit is going to end with us having our lives intact. But we shouldn't get anyone involved." Hakel said, turning to Kusa.

"It's too late now." Machine said, sighing. "We have to inform her of everything, even if it is detrimental to her as well."

"What do you mean?" Kusa asked, still very confused. "Why is Professor Oak dead and why is this Team Rocket attacking Pewter?"

"I guess you're right, Machine..." Hakel said as they both turned to Kusa. "Kusa, we have to explain something to you in about ten minutes cause that's when that Team Rocket grunt, Kerry is going to find us. But you can't stop us to ask questions. You just have to listen to whatever we say cause it's going to come at you fast."

"You think you can handle that, Kusa?" Machine asked as Kusa got a serious expression across her face.

"Of course. I am a Pokemon Trainer after all. Whatever it is, tell it to me now. I might be able to help you." Kusa nodded, as Machine and Hakel began to tell her the events of their journey. They told her of receiving their first Pokemon, meeting Team Rocket, and what they are suspected to do. They told her everything they knew of Team Rocket, which in reality wasn't very much.

This criminal organization was more secret than they realized and telling her that Professor Oak wasn't any easier. They had only known him for a short time but they felt like he knew him forever. His death was definitely sad indeed. After the explanation was over, they began to hear faint noises of doors smashing in nearby. Kusa understood it all and was definitely willingly to help. "I see... So, these bastards really went and killed Professor Oak."

"Yes, but the tough part of it is that the lab was kind of destroyed as well. We were actually thrown through the side wall, not helping that any less or anymore." Machine added, finalizing their explanation.

"So, what do you think, Kusa? Are you going to help us?" Hakel asked, hearing the door slamming's begin to get closer to their own.

Kusa immediately nodded and said, "How the hell could I refuse? They killed a great man and we should repair them for what they did. If I was in your position, I wouldn't take this kind of shit either. Yes, I will definitely help you guys out anyway you can."

"Alright, before we do anything else, we have to know something Kusa." Machine said.

"And that is?" Kusa asked.

"What Pokemon do you have?"

Kusa smiled and pulled out her Pokeball's. A few minutes later, Kerry and grunts, after of course, checking out the second floor, headed towards their door. Luckily, there room was one of the last at the end of the hallway so it was obvious they still had a lot of time to escape. Kerry and the other Team Rocket grunts kicked opened the last of the doors, revealing not a soul was there. Kerry scratched his head as he walked into the room that Kusa, Machine, and Hakel were in previously.

No one was there, not at all. He was going to leave the room entirely and never look back when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The window was open and something was hanging out of it. Kerry pulled it up slowly and saw that it was rope that had just been made considering its terrible handy work. Then, like a bullet at his head, he realized something.

"Damn it! Those kids were here!" Kerry shouted at the top of his lungs, alerting Machine, Hakel, and Kusa that they had been found out. Kerry and his grunts quickly ran down to the last floor where Leon had been "finishing" up. He hopped over the table and sighed, seeing Nurse Joy covered in his own bodily fluids. "Leon, sir!"

"Yes," Leon said as he zippered up his pants. "Kerry, what do you have to report?"

"You know those kids we were supposed to take hostage?" Kerry asked, instantly making Leon angry.

"Don't tell me you idiots let them go?" Leon asked, taking his Pokeball back from Kerry.

"Well, uh... not exactly..." Kerry responded as Leon knocked all of his own men onto the ground, hearing enough from them.

"I really thought I could trust you morons with this shit. I was so easy! All you had to do was search the rooms! Can't you dumb asses do ANYTHING right?" Leon said, as Kerry got back to his feet, saluting him.

"Well, that's the thing, sir. They... may have escaped before we even got to their room." Kerry said, as Leon exploded in anger, knocking his men onto the ground again.

"WHAT?" Leon roared, surprising Machine, Hakel, and Kusa once again. Luckily, they were already inside the Museum, just entering the museum as they heard the thunderous voice enter their eardrums.

"Looks like they aren't too happy with us." Machine chuckled as Kusa and Hakel smiled at one another. They all looked back at what had happened to the Museum and they were surprised that this place was still even standing. The building was large, with two floors which seemed to be collapsing as they stood there. There was no place left unscathed by the explosion. It smelled like rotting garbage as they began to figure out a plan. "Alright, so how are we going to do this?"

"I think only one of us should go through this mess." Kusa suggested. "If we all go in here and the building happens to collapse, Team Rocket will take over the world and there will be no one time to stop them." At that moment, Machine and Hakel thought of Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green but that was irrelevant right now. Kusa had made a significant point in what she had said. They all needed to be somewhere else right now, not cramped together in group for the building to collapse on top of them or for that matter, so Team Rocket can catch them all at once. "Because I suggested it, I will take full responsibility for checking this place out. My Bulbasaur and Nidoran should take care of that." Kusa released from their Pokeball's, with each of them growling lightly.

"That's a good idea, Kusa. You take care of this. I'll take watch in front of the Museum and contact you on my Pokemon if I feel the building collapse or they overpower me." Hakel said to them both.

"The only other sensible thing to do would be to go tell the police. I'll go and do with that and leave you two with the deal of taking care of Team Rocket. When I return, I'll help you guys out all I can." Machine said, as they nodded to one another. "Good luck guys." Machine ran out of the Pokemon Museum first, careful to hide himself as Team Rocket grunts were all around the city, patrolling it. The sun was also beginning to go down. They had to alert the authorities as quickly as possible so they could get here and help out the cause.

"Alright, Machine's gone so I'll leave you to your work, Kusa." Hakel said, nodding to her as they both ran in opposite directions. This plan had to work, for all three of them, no matter what. Hakel closed the door silently behind him, hiding behind a house as he called out his Squirtle and Pidgeotto. "Alright guys, this is it. This is our chance to hit Team Rocket hard. Do you think you're up for the challenge?" Hakel silently whispered as they both nodded, ready to fight for him. Squirtle jumped on top of Pidgeotto's back and flew off into the distance, surveying the skies for Hakel. Hakel stood at the same position as he turned around, only to find that Team Rocket's were behind him listening to his entire plan.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" One of the grunts asked, tossing around their Pokeball's. They all laughed maniacally as one of them began to walk toward Hakel menacingly. He made his grow as Hakel's Pidgeotto swept down and smashed into all grunts knocking them away.

Squirtle then jumped off of Pidgeotto's back as Hakel shouted, "Thanks guys! Squirtle, wash them away! Water Gun!" Squirtle opened its mouth and blasted out a straight shot of water down at the grunts, blowing them away into some of the trees around Pewter City. Hakel allowed Pidgeotto to rest on his shoulder as they walked back into the darkness to await more grunts. No one could stop Kusa from investigating.

Meanwhile, Kusa found more than she bargained for inside of the museum. The place may have been slowly falling apart but there were grunts with Raticate and Zubat guarding different parts of the museum. Seeing it not very fortunate for her to come into their eyesight, she had Bulbasaur take them out for her. She silently whispered into Bulbasaur's ear, "Bulbasaur, knock these guys unconscious with your Sleep Powder." Bulbasaur nodded to her as it latched onto a pipe hanging above their heads. It quickly sprinkled millions of particles from above of Sleep Powder knocking them out instantly. They all fell to the ground, asleep, for the time being. It wouldn't be permanent so Kusa needed to find out some information as soon as possible. Bulbasaur landed next to Kusa and Nidoran, ready to move onto the next room.

In the next room, there was the same problem, but this job was for her Nidoran this time. She pointed down at all of the ten men in the next room whispering, "Nidoran, use Poison Sting and hit each of their vital spots. That way we can knock them out without coming into any problems." Nidoran nodded to her and shot ten scattered, barely visible to the naked eye, poison darts into each of their necks, as well as the Pokemon they had out. Kusa and her team ran forward, towards a set of destroyed stairs. They laid their backs against the wall that lay beside the next room, as she listened to a conversation taking place.

"Yes, sir this is Kris..." She said, speaking nervously into a communicator.

"Ah, Kris, you have called me back. Is there any news on the capture of the Pewter City Fossils?" The boss asked, speaking softly through the communicator.

"Yes, we have managed to obtain the Fossil, Aerodacytl here. However, we have yet to discover where those kids are hiding sir." Kris responded.

"WHAT? I thought you were sure they were there for their first Gym Battle?" The boss shouted, kind of screaming into the communication this time.

"I'm sure they were, boss but according to the Gym Leader here, Forrest, he mentioned that they were a few hours before and probably had left by this time. Besides, according to what the grunts are saying, they can't find a trace of them anywhere here as far as I've heard." Kris answered.

"Then you mustn't have heard the new news." The boss responded, squeezing a walnut until it burst, all of his desk. He brushed away the excess shell and picked up the nuts that were inside continuing with, "According to what Leon and Kerry have found, they are still in that city, trying to stop what we are doing."

Damn it! They already know what we're trying to do? Kusa thought surprised. I guess that's to be expected though... According to what Machine and Hakel told me, they're tougher than they seem. They'd have to be to kill Professor Oak and knock them both through solid, brick wall. The boss continued to degrade Kris more and more, saying words that Kusa didn't even think existed. Kris stayed silent, hearing her try and stop her boss as much as she could. But it was just too much. He just had too much control over her and didn't let her get a word in.

"Now, get your ass in gear and do your damn job! Find those bastards as fast as you can, or you'll be taken down again when you get over here, bitch!" The boss ordered.

"Sir, please, no! Not again!" Kris pleaded.

"Then, do what you are told and catch those two and anyone who is associated with them! Leave no hair unscathed with those bitches! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, KRIS?" The boss shouted.

"Yes, I understand you, boss." Kris said, holding her tears in. Kusa could hear it in her voice.

"Good. Then you have your mission now. Do it and DO NOT fail me." The boss said as his final words, shutting off communication after that. Kris then dropped the communicator and cried out to herself, feeling a blast of pain cover her entire body, tears running like blood down each side of her face.

She was still very sore from what the boss did to her to the other day. It haunted her like a ghost Pokemon, every day, the pain would come back and immobilize her for a few minutes. She slowly regained her composure, picking herself back up from her escapade. Kusa slid her foot across the ground, making the slightest noise with her body. "Who's there?" Kris asked, noticing the slightest difference in the sound shoes would make. Kusa realized her mistake as Kris bolted out into the room. She surveyed the room carefully seeing the grunts knocked out all around her. She saw no one there besides two rooms of unconscious grunts. She shrugged as she went back into that same room hearing her communicator vibrate on the floor. She picked it up and clicked the button speaking into it saying, "Yes? This is Elite Officer Kris here." Someone spoke into it quickly, pleasing her. "Ah, is that so? You have cornered one of the Trainers?" They gave a positive response as she said, "Very good. I will be there in about two minutes. Do not let them out of your sight." She shut off her communicator and shoved into her pocket and headed out of the Pokemon Museum, taking a Pokeball out as she left.

Kusa, Nidoran, and Squirtle emerged from their hiding spot as she said, "Alright, you two, come on. Let's see what was so important about that room she was in. It may have information that we need." Squirtle and Nidoran gave Kusa their signature cry to and nodded as the three of them headed into the room. Immediately, Kusa saw some information they needed. She picked up and read it, smiling as she finished it. She took out her Pokenav and called Hakel. He picked up as she said, "Hakel? Yeah, it's me. I think we found the information that we need."

On the edge of town, Machine and Charmeleon had been trapped in a wide of circle of Team Rocket Grunts. A few of them lay on the ground next to him but it seemed like they just kept coming. Machine pointed at the grunts and shouted, "Charmeleon! Take out some of them with your Ember!" Charmeleon jumped forward, ripping through several of the grunts with a large slash of flame, knocking them out of the ranks.

Charmeleon jumped next to Machine again as the young Pokemon Trainer said, "This shit isn't working against these bastards... I'll guess we'll just have to try... two at once! Go Vulpix!" The Vulpix that Forrest had given Machine emerged from its Pokeball, already ready to go into battle with Charmeleon. This was the first time he was about to use Vulpix in battle, but it was not the first time he spoken with it along with Charmeleon. Vulpix had eagerly accepted Machine as its trainer but that wasn't going to be enough to take down a bunch of Team Rocket members.

Sure, these were weak but in numbers they seemed to be everlasting. Machine had to have Charmeleon and Vulpix attack as one entity to defeat all of them as soon as possible so his part of the mission could take place. Machine knew they could do it as he pointed towards the left and right of him. "Charmeleon, take out the left side with your Ember! Vulpix, take out the right side with your Quick Attack! GO!" Vulpix and Charmeleon both dashed at their enemies as fast as they could, to take them down as quickly as possible. Vulpix and Charmeleon were able to defeat every Team Rocket grunt in their way, coming back to Machine when they were finished. "Great work guys, now we can go get the police!" Machine started to call them back to their Pokeball's but stopped as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Wait a second, we another weakling trying to stop us. Who the hell-" Machine and his Pokemon turned around but stopped as he saw who was before them once more. It was the same female Team Rocket member that defeated them just two days beforehand, Kris.

"So, you're the bastard who beens taking care of my men?" Kris asked coming into his view. "That's a shame. I didn't want to have to kill you today."

"Heh, whatever lady. I've gotten stronger since then, don't you see?" Machine boasted as Kris looked down at his newly acquired Charmeleon and Vulpix. Kris raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at him, very interested.

"I'll admit, you have gotten stronger but is it enough to compare to my VAPOREON?" Kris shouted calling her Pokemon out, unleashing it from the Pokeball. It stood as proud as it did before, ready to fight against Machine again. This time, it wasn't be so easy, though. Machine stood at the ready as Kris and her Vaporeon stepped forward. "You interest me kid. What is your name?"

"My name is Machine but isn't it more polite to say your name before asking for others?" Machine asked, with a bit of a angry tone in his voice.

"That is true, Machine but no matter, you've got to realize that I'm part of Team Rocket. The bad guys, considering we killed your precious Professor Oak. You wouldn't want the same to happen to you, right?" Kris asked, making Machine annoyed.

"Sure, you may say that now but in your eyes, I can see it... You're not like everyone else here. You're different. I don't know why or how I notice but I can see it. You hate Team Rocket!" Machine shouted, as Kris brushed off his comment even though, deep down, she knew it was true.

"Please, don't try to humor with your foolish hero talk. After it all, it won't matter in your death!" Kris said, as she knelt down to him. "But, however, since you did introduce yourself, I do find that rude you don't know the person who is about to kill you. My name is Kris. Kris Darchart, for your demise."

"We don't know what will happen until the fat bitch croaks! I'll still beat you, considering it is two to one! So, get ready! It's time to battle, Kris!" Machine spouted out heroically even though Kris still stood tall, confident that she was going to win. Vaporeon eyed Vulpix and Charmeleon confidently, but it didn't intimidate them. They stood there at Machine's feet, with his will to win fueling them as well. "LET'S GO!"


	7. Chapter 7 machine vs kris

"Charmeleon, Vulpix, attack!" Machine shouted, pointing at their foe in front of them. Kris smiled menacingly at her enemy, standing just as ready as Vaporeon was.

"Now, you'll what true Team Rocket power is! Vaporeon, attack!" Kris shouted, pumping her fists outwards at Charmeleon and Vulpix. Machine already knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Charmeleon and Vulpix jumped to opposite sides, as Vaporeon watched them closely. Vaporeon jumped at Charmeleon and nearly dodged a upper slash from Charmeleon. Vaporeon slid under Charmeleon and threw it up into the air, as Machine pointed up at Charmeleon.

"Vulpix, save Charmeleon! And then follow up with Ember!" Machine commanded as Vulpix jumped into the air and caught Charmeleon on its back. They both then landed on the ground and watched as Vaporeon looked down on them ready to strike. Vulpix opened up its mouth and shot a small stream of flames from its mouth, releasing ember onto Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, spin through the fire and then use Ice Beam!" Kris shouted as Vaporeon had its body slam against the flame. It wasn't hot enough to do much so Vaporeon simply spun its body at an increasingly fast pace and was able to make its way through the flame downwards at Vulpix and Charmeleon. Machine started to make move but realized it may not been the best choice. So, he quickly changed his mind and began to command his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, Vulpix, dodge that move!" Machine shouted, as Vaporeon released itself from its high velocity spin and then fired a large beam of ice down at Charmeleon and Vulpix. Charmeleon and Vulpix followed Machine's orders, waiting for Machine's next move. As Vaporeon landed on the ground with Charmeleon and Vulpix waiting to land, Machine made his next move. "Vulpix, propel Charmeleon towards Vaporeon with Quick Attack! Then, both of you, rip through that Pokemon with your Ember!" Vulpix got the idea and disappeared in a flash. She appeared behind Charmeleon faster than Vaporeon could keep up with and then shot Charmeleon at Vaporeon.

Its claws flourished in red hot flame as it ripped past Vaporeon, stunning it for more than expected. As Vaporeon was distracted, Vulpix appeared behind her and slammed its body with a large frontal, forceful head butt as hard as it could manage. Vaporeon went sailing through the air, making it seem like Machine's plan had worked.

Sadly, looks can be deceiving. Vaporeon, like Vulpix could make it seem like it was injure and then strike back harder than before. This is exactly what happened next.

Machine watched Vaporeon sail through the air, and then watched it fall to the ground, in defeat, or so he thought. Charmeleon and Vulpix then turned back to Machine, looking happy but their smiles soon disappeared from their faces as Vaporeon shot two large streams of water gun from its mouth, throwing Machine's Pokemon away from him, across the dirt. Machine looked back at Kris' Vaporeon and saw that neither attack injured it whatsoever and several other things on its body. But nothing of importance, to Kris, that is.

Machine glared back at Kris and asked, "Bitch, what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't play fair, Machine. I don't understand what the hell you don't understand about that. Team Rocket calls for that kind of treatment to little shits like you." Kris said, with a tone of condescension.

"That aggravates me that you would honestly treat Pokemon like shit. That's a bitch ass way to get your way in this world." Machine stated, veins appearing on the side of his head. Charmeleon and Vulpix walked back over to Machine, whipped from that last attack. "I suppose that means you don't give a damn about your Vaporeon there, as well?"

"Why would I?" Kris asked, with Vaporeon giving them a maniacal smile on its face. "I'm part of this criminal organization whose got this entire world under its damn finger. That's something you must understand. If you can't fight me with the intent to kill, you'll beat me, no less my boss. You'll be a bitch ass, as is the usual is for you, most likely."

"You're a real hypocrite ass bitch! If you don't give two shits about your Pokemon, why try to gain more? If you're going to throw them away when your done with them, why try and capture more? It's so pointless! You'll just be using your Pokemon, like hand-me-down toys!" Machine stated, making a valid point but it didn't phase Kris or Vaporeon.

"You just can't understand our goal kid. It's much bigger than even you can understand." Kris said, sighing at Machine. "Sure, at first, when I joined this organization at a younger age, I didn't understand why they treated Pokemon like tools, pieces of shit if you will, either. But as I gained experience and saw this screwed up world that we live in, us stealing and treating Pokemon like shit failed in comparison!"

"You're cruel and terrible, Kris. A natural bitch ass bitch, just like I thought. People like you will never understand the two sides of the story. You're position is seriously hypocritical; same as every other damn person these days. At least I agree on the corruption of this world. But everything else, is something I can never agree on!" Machine said, looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes told him something that she wasn't saying. He felt like she was lying to him.

"You're just a simple kid who can't understand a grand scheme this legendary. We've been doing this for years, you just realized that we got some damn balls instead of being punk assholes." Kris commented, sighing again and shaking her head back and forth.

"Whatever, Kris. This battle isn't over, and no matter what happens to me, I won't let you lie to me, straight out like you're doing. You may say this but to be this heartless, you'd have to have different eyes. Your eyes say everything that you just told me, however, everything except that it was, not a lie. What you told me was a lie. So, pay attention to my eyes because mine never lie to people, even to you. Eyes tell the truth, Kris. Accept it!" Machine shouted, actually phasing Kris this time. He was actually able to what her eyes were saying while she was lying directly to him. But she wouldn't never admit that to him, never in a million years. "So, come on cause we aren't done here!"

"You're in a fantasy land, Machine! But you're right, we should finish this here and now! I see no sense on letting you live any longer! Bring it on!" Kris said, both blazing fire in their eyes.

"With pleasure. I'll force you to believe what your own eyes and probably heart, are saying to me. I'll make you see the truth!" Machine said, as Charmeleon and Vulpix stared down their opponent. Vaporeon and Kris stood at the ready, trying to figure out if what Machine had just said was true. Did his eyes really tell the truth or was he just trying to mess with her? Everything was unclear to her at the moment, and all she was, she wanted to defeat Machine. That was the first thing that her mind sunk into. Vaporeon was feeling and thinking the same thing, Kris knew it.

Kris sent Vaporeon to attack while Machine simply told Charmeleon and Vulpix to stay on their toes and dodge. If they suffered another attack like before, it would be all over for them and Machine would lose. There was no more time to try and defeat Vaporeon with sheer strength. Strategy would be the only way out of this battle.

Machine stared at Vaporeon's movements coincide with the way that Charmeleon and Vulpix dodged. He could simply take advantage of the fact that Vaporeon's attack speed was slower than both Charmeleon and Vulpix, however, it wasn't so slow to the extent of basing his counterattack strategy on that. He also saw that Kris' Vaporeon was incredibly impulsive with its strikes, as it whipped its tail and slammed its body into Charmeleon and Vulpix.

Charmeleon and Vulpix didn't seem very affected by the collision with their bodies, and in fact, it seemed to help them recover because Charmeleon and Vulpix began to learn how Vaporeon moved meaning that Kris must have taught Vaporeon what Team Rocket wanted it to learn. Its movements were becoming more and more repetitive as time passed even though Kris looked overconfident as usual. She acted as if she knew she was going to win this fight. Not this time. Machine finally figured out how to defeat Vaporeon and beat this powerful adversary.

"Charmeleon, Vulpix, split up to the left and right of Vaporeon!" Machine shouted, as Charmeleon and Vulpix dodged another potential strike from Vaporeon, moving to the left and right sides of their foe. Charmeleon and Vulpix began running forward, as Machine had signaled them to. Kris laughed happily realizing that Machine was going to do the same thing he had before.

"Vaporeon, keep up with them! Do not let them out of your range!" Kris shouted, as Vaporeon charged in between Charmeleon and Vulpix. Vaporeon tried striking Vulpix and Charmeleon but their reaction was just too quick. So, they ran together until Machine made his next move.

"Charmeleon, jump off of the tree in front of you! Vulpix then use Quick Attack at Vaporeon!" Machine ordered as Kris finally noticed what he had been doing. There was a tree in front of the three Pokemon but only Vulpix and Charmeleon noticed it was coming up. Charmeleon did a back flip off of the tree, as Vaporeon skidded into it, slightly. As it turned around, Vulpix was already coming at Vaporeon with its attack. Vulpix slammed its entire body into Vaporeon, knocking it through the tree, completely. As the tree began to fall, Vulpix pushed itself and Vaporeon away from it as the third part of Machine's plan went into effect. "Vulpix, once again! Quick Attack!" Vulpix rebounded off of its own momentum used to push itself and Vaporeon away from the falling tree, rocketing back at Vaporeon. Vaporeon barely saw it coming, only to suffer a harder head butt to its stomach from Vulpix. "Vulpix, hold it right there! Bite into body!"

"What?" Kris asked, as Vulpix bit into Vaporeon's body, making it flinch to stay in place as it held its body down with its legs. Vaporeon seemed paralyzed, as Vulpix's fangs hooked into its shoulder. "Vaporeon, try and get up!" Kris shouted to her Pokemon. But it was no use. Vaporeon was pinned by its lack of strength, in comparison to Vulpix's.

"Alright, time to finish this! Charmeleon, use Ember on Vulpix!" Machine ordered, as Vulpix and Charmeleon felt confused. But it didn't matter. They had to listen to their Trainer. After all, this was all part of Machine's plan. Charmeleon charged at Vulpix and slashed it with a violent Ember, activating its special ability. Charmeleon jumped away as both of Machine's Pokemon understood what was going on. "That's right, Vulpix! Unleash your Flash Fire!" A large explosion of fire erupted upwards out of Vulpix, heavily burning Vaporeon to a crisp, instantly knocking it unconscious.

From the skies, the attack could be seen, splitting the clouds above their heads from the power of the explosion. When the eruption ended, Vaporeon was lying there, burned to a crisp. Vulpix, completely unharmed, turned back to Charmeleon and Machine, happy for their win. Kris sighed and called back Vaporeon to its Pokeball, finally understanding what Machine meant.

"That was clever, Machine. You used the combination of Vulpix's Flash Fire added with Charmeleon's powerful fire strength to create a huge explosion of flames that you knew even my Vaporeon wouldn't be able to take. How did you come up with a strategy like that?" Kris asked, not able to look into his eyes, completely.

"Simple, Kris." Machine started to say. "Earlier today, when I went against Forrest, the Gym Leader, his Vulpix used Flash Fire against my Charmeleon here, when it was a Charmander, and it was able to completely overwhelm him even though he himself was a fire Pokemon. I figured if I added a large source of fire to unleash the special ability, Vulpix's attack would grow much stronger. Plus, Charmeleon and Vulpix had the utter most confidence in me, even though it was a last minute plan. If you had of attacked any earlier than you did, I wouldn't have been able to learn that strategy."

"Hmm... That was quite impressive but... you're wrong about me. I have other reasons for joining this criminal organization." Kris said, as a Team Rocket grunt ran up Kris.

"Kris! Our leave has arrived! We have obtained all the information we needed from this town! Let us leave!" The Grunt said, bowing to her.

"Very well. And what of Kerry and Leon?" Kris asked, as Machine and his Pokemon got ready to stop them again stopping the grunt from speaking. "Easy, Machine. We have no quarrel here anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kris? I still have to take you into custody!" Machine said, as Charmeleon and Vulpix growled angrily at her.

"Sorry, Team Rocket doesn't have to be arrested. I guess I'll see you later then, Machine." Kris smiled at him and then pulled out a small, flash bomb. She held it up over her head, seeing Hakel and Kusa run up towards them with their Pokemon as well. Machine and his Pokemon came from the other side but right when they got close enough to strike, Kris threw the Flash Bomb down at the ground, sending a large ball of blinding light out from it, blinding everyone, long enough for them to escape and leave. When the light disappeared from the city and they were able to see, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa didn't Team Rocket anywhere.

"Damn that Team Rocket." Hakel said, realizing that Team Rocket had escaped. Again and without pay back.


	8. Chapter 8 a legend appears

"Man, they're really starting to piss me off." Machine said to Hakel and Kusa, as he waited for his Pokemon to be healed. Kusa and Hakel nodded, not really able to say anything about what had happened. Team Rocket had rocked Pewter City but at least, for the most part, they had stopped Team Rocket from stealing anymore information. Kusa had gotten a piece of paper from the, now collapsed, museum in the same room that Kris had been talking to her boss and crying out her sorrows in. It read some symbols that she thought one of them might be able to decipher but it was to no avail. Not even the Pokemon knew what the signs meant.

Nurse Joy was back on her feet, terrified of Team Rocket now because of what that Elite, Leon had done to her. Machine and company promised to stop Team Rocket, for her and everyone else in Pewter City. Forrest was healing as well. They had beaten him pretty badly because they tried to make him reveal where Machine, Hakel, and Kusa were. He didn't give them any information, obviously, and they beat him until he couldn't feel it anymore.

Funny thing is, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa weren't hurt, at all, actually. Sure, they had fought against some tough opponents and eluded all of the Grunts and Elites that had been there but they didn't get one scratch. Their Pokemon took care of that. Their teams were quickly growing and they would grow larger as time went by. They were sure of that.

Machine's Pokemon were finally done healing. Nurse Joy turned around to him and handed him his two Pokeball's with Charmeleon and Vulpix within them. He knew they needed some more rest so he put them in his pocket. He looked back up to Nurse Joy and nodded to her, without a word. "Wait!" Nurse Joy shouted to the three of them as they stopped, making the doors open in front of them.

They turned around quick as Nurse Joy smiled at them saying, "Thank you. We wouldn't have gotten out of this without you."

"No problem, Nurse Joy." Machine responded, smiling back at her. "We'll keep our promise. We swear it." Nurse Joy then smiled back at them for a last time, as Machine vowed they'd return when they had the chance. With that, the three of them walked out of the Pokemon Center, to head their separate, or so that's what Kusa thought.

"So, where to now, Hakel?" Machine asked, as Kusa started to turn around and walk away. Before he could answer, Machine reached out to her and stopped her from walking. "Where do you think you're going, Kusa?"

"I'm going to head off... What does it look like?" Kusa asked, confused as she turned around to Machine.

"Oh, no you're not, Kusa." Machine said as she raised an eyebrow. "You're coming with us."

"Are you sure it's okay with you guys?" Kusa asked, eyes lighting up at the opportunity to travel with them.

"Are you kidding, Kusa?" Hakel asked. "You just helped us defeat Team Rocket. There's no way you're going anywhere without us and there's no way in hell we'd leave you. We're a team now and we should stick together."

"Hakel's right, Kusa. Besides, we needed someone else to help us out. You're a great ally, friend, and Pokemon Trainer. And I see you're trying to get to the same place we are." Machine said, walking towards Hakel as the wind blew away at her jacket revealing the Pewter City Gym Badge plastered on the inside of it. "The Indigo Plateau, home of the Indigo League."

"What do you say, Kusa?" Hakel asked, as Machine and him waited for her answer, in anticipation.

Seeing no other option and no point in arguing with them, Kusa sighed and said, "Why not? It could be fun."

"Alright!" Machine and Hakel pumped their fists into the air, happy to add Kusa to their team.

"Let's head off then. We have a long way til we get to the next location, Cerulean City." Hakel stated, as Machine and Kusa nodded to him. Hakel headed off the group of three trainers towards Route 3. Route 3 was a short route but it was noted by Hakel that there was a Pokemon Center at the end of it, followed by Mt. Moon, a place where they could catch a few Clefairy. They headed into Route 3 and saw a few trainers were there that they could battle.

Kusa and Hakel took on a few of them and eventually caused their Squirtle and Bulbasaur to evolve into their second forms, respectively. Hakel now a powerful Wartortle and Kusa had an even stronger Ivysaur. As they continued on through Route 3, Machine was able to catch a Sandshrew to add to his team and Hakel was able to catch Mankey here as well. They both had one new Pokemon to add to their team that would be better than the last. Kusa was happy for them, even though she didn't catch a third Pokemon yet.

The three of them continued on to the final part of Route 3, finding the Pokemon Center at the end of it all. They quickly headed into the center and came out shortly after, with their Pokemon feeling rejuvenated then before. However, when they came out of the center, they heard someone scream from the opening of the Mountain. They headed towards the noise and they realized that it was inside Mt. Moon. The three of them headed inside the Mountain and saw that a person was being attacked by a few Zubat.

Machine took out his Pokeball for Sandshrew and tossed it into the air, shouting, "Sandshrew, come out! Use your slash to get rid of those Zubat!" Sandshrew came spinning out of the white light, as Machine's Pokeball returned back to him. Sandshrew slashed through the Zubat, quickly defeating each of them and making the others scatter around. Sandshrew returned to its Pokeball shortly afterwards, as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa ran over to help the person but when they helped him up, they realized who they had saved. "Damn it, Rai! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You two know this guy?" Kusa asked turning back to them.

"Yeah, this was the jack ass we were telling you about earlier on Route 3." Machine answered, pointing to him.

"Jack ass?" Rai asked, as he finished brushing himself off.

"Yeah, you were Rai. He messed with us while we went to the Red Star Academy a few days ago, before we graduated obviously. He can't screw with us anymore because he doesn't have a Pokemon yet. He tried to steal ours but we taught him a lesson." Hakel explained, as Kusa glared at Rai.

"So, this was the guy that teased you two while you went to school with him?" Kusa asked, ready to crush Rai.

"Yeah, but he's nothing to us now. Honestly, he never was anything to us but before we couldn't do anything to stop him while he beat us down. Now, we have all the strength we can as helpful, good Pokemon Trainers with a kick ass arsenal at our disposal." Machine answered, giving Kusa the signal to back off. Kusa pouted and turned away from Rai, disgusted by anyone who would disrespect Pokemon in this world.

"You punks still think you're better than me?" Rai asked, still infuriated from the last time they defeated him.

"Rai, just stop." Kusa said before anyone else could speak. "I've known you for about three minutes now and you already seem like a disgusting creature to me. You're disgraceful and that's the end of it."

"What? How dare you say that to me? I'll ki-"

"She's right, Rai. Take our advice and get a new lease on life. If you don't, you'll continue to hit the deeper part of rock bottom. You'll never make it to the Pokemon League like us." Hakel suggested with a harsh tone. "I'm not trying to condescending towards you, Rai but you'll never understand how we feel unless you understand what you did and why you beat the shit out of us a little while ago."

Before Machine, Hakel, and Kusa completely left the Mountain, Machine turned around and waved saying, "Punk ass." They all then walked towards a ladder that led to the higher part of the Mountain. Rai stood there, in his own furious rage, ashamed by what they had said. Was he really a monster to everyone? Not even his own friends would say anything to him. Had he really become lower than the trash that he used to abuse in school? Rai looked down at the ground and headed back out the way they came, running past three Trainers who had emerged from the Pokemon Center.

It was none other than Red, Green, and Yellow. Green looked back at Rai and looked confused asking, "Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. We just have to focus on moving forwards." Red said, sternly focused on his goal. Green nodded to him as Yellow cheered happily. Red looked up the side of the mountain and smiled. "Should we?"

"Why not? I think we can reach the top of the Mountain just in time for the Clefairy Evolution Ceremony." Green nodded, as Red jumped up onto the side of the Mountain and continued to hop up to the top of the Mountain where the trail for Route 4 would. Green hopped after him, sticking to the rock as if there shoes were made for climbing.

Yellow was the last one to head up the side of the Mountain and followed Red and Green shouted, "Yay! This is going to be fun! Maybe we can see Machine and his friend again!" Red just smiled at the thought as they continued on.

Machine, Hakel, and Kusa finally emerged from the tallest ladder that led out of the cave. They hopped out of the ladder where four Trainers were standing, waiting for them to finally appear. Machine noticed it first saying, "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Hakel and Kusa soon realized that Machine was talking to people who he obviously noticed. Hakel realized who it was when he jumped out from the hole that the ladder led up to.

"You guys again?" Hakel asked, as he helped Kusa out from the hole and set her next to them.

"Who are they?" Kusa asked, brushing herself off from dirt that had gotten on her clothes.

"They're our... acquaintances, Kusa. Meet, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue, the lamest of them all." Machine said, thinking of the word for a second. Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue were standing there, bowing to Kusa. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

"What's your hurry, Machine? Don't you want to battle me?" Blue asked, stopping Machine in his tracks. "After all, I waited for you with these losers here."

"Losers, Blue? Really?" Red asked, laughing a bit at his comment. "If I could remember, I was number 3 in the Red Star Academy under you and Hakel."

"So?" Blue asked, turning to Red. "You're just a squirt who purposely skipped the Graduation Ceremony for no reason. That's not the great makings of a heroic Pokemon Trainer in my opinion!"

"You're one to talk, Blue." Green said, interjecting herself in the conversation. "You, Machine, and Hakel couldn't even pay attention to the most important detail of meeting in Viridian City for the Ceremony. At least, Red knew where it was."

"Shut the hell up, Green!" Blue ordered, angered by her comment. "Anyway, Machine, what do you say? Do you want to battle me or not?"

"Actually, not really, no." Machine said, turning back to him. "I want to battle you at the Indigo League, where everyone can your ass get beaten to the ground. Besides, that's when we'll be at our most strongest, right?"

"Hey, you're right, Machine. That's when we'll show all you our strongest." Hakel said, smiling. Kusa agreed with them.

"I don't care who fights who! I just want Machine to become my boyfriend!" Yellow called out, blushing as she ran to Machine and wrapped her arms around him. Machine tried to get away from her but she stayed persistent as Hakel and Kusa laughed at him. Blue, Red, and Green shrugged at one another about to move on with their journey. However, that wasn't what fate had in store for them.

As they all started to walk towards the final ladder in the Mountain, a gigantic lightning bolt ripped through the mountain, tearing it apart completely. Everyone was immediately separated, thrown aback by the enormous lightning bolt that had rained down on them. As Machine and Yellow fell through the ground, connected to one another, screaming violently, Machine noticed that a shining, yellow Pokemon was above their heads, screeching its signature scream.

No way... Machine and Yellow thought at the same time, stunned in amazement by what they had seen.

It screeched one more time, as the lightning in the sky crackled and the thunder rumbled through the sky. Zapdos had appeared, and was angry about something. One thought came to Machine's mind: Team Rocket.


	9. Chapter 9 Gotta Escape E'm all

Machine and Yellow hit the ground hard, tumbling through the dirt-covered bottom of Mt. Moon. Zapdos had disappeared from their sight but it was no doubt still being aggravated. Machine wondered what Team Rocket's goal was. He believed, in all honesty, that Team Rocket was trying to tame and capture Zapdos. To the best of Machine's knowledge, Machine had learned to respect a creature such as Zapdos and if he ever caught an eyeful of it, marvel at what was a Legendary Pokemon. Team Rocket had to be stopped.

Machine and Yellow, although a little sore, did not fall unconscious from what they believed was a relatively long fall. Machine hurt worse out of the two of them, as Yellow had landed on top of him because he had wanted to protect her from getting hurt. He disliked Yellow in many ways but letting a girl like her get hurt was not part of his agenda. Yellow, although very sore as well, clutched tight to her savior with her eyes closed still thinking that their to death was about to end both of their lives.

"Hey, Yellow," Machine said, aching in pain as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him, as her hands grew light and less frightened. Seeing that they were both still alive, comforted her, along with Machine's voice. "It's okay. We're not dead. We're just a little banged up at the moment."

Yellow could feel it, however, she could still stand up. Machine's pain aggravated his body too much for him to be going anywhere for a few minutes. "Machine," Yellow immediately turned back to him. "Are you okay?"

"A little aches, bruises, and pains all over my body but it's nothing serious, of course." Machine laughed even though it was tough with Yellow smiling back at him. "So, like... what the hell happened up there, Yellow? Was that Zapdos or was I just hallucinating?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Zapdos, Machine. Either that or we're both crazy." Yellow responded making Machine smile a bit. In a serious situation, Yellow wasn't that bad of a person. Machine could get to eventually like her at some point. "But, more importantly, we need to get you fixed up. I don't want my husband to be to never continue his journey messed up."

"Go ahead but don't do any freaky shit." Machine said, as Yellow took off her small pack that rested on the left side of her torso and un zippered it quickly. She pulled out a small bottle that resembled a Potion used to heal Pokemon but it seemed different to Machine. She scampered over to Machine and sprayed out a invisible liquid that rejuvenated him in an instant. Machine jumped into the air and pumped his fists upwards, feeling better than he did before. "Holy shit, that was quick! What is that Yellow?"

"Super Potion but for humans." Yellow responded spraying a bit on herself as well bringing her back to her usual, crazy, over-obsessed on Machine self. "It's a special medicine I made up after talking to Chuchu about what Pokemon saw as the best healing potion. Then, I simply mixed that with my own blood and added some other healing remedies and eventually this new Potion was created. It's a pretty handy tool for situations like this."

"Yeah, it seems so." Machine said, realizing what she had said. "Wait, what the hell? You can talk to Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Machine. Of course." Yellow chuckled, acting as if Machine should know something like this about her.

"That's impossible, Yellow. No normal human can do something like that." Machine said, surprised at her statement. "I need to see some proof before I can completely believe you."

"Okay, I'll prove it to you." Yellow said, pulling out her Pokeball from her pocket. She pressed the button and made it grow larger, ready to call out her Pokemon. "Go, Chuchu!" Yellow tossed her Pokeball up into the air, as the signature white light released from the tool. When the white light disappeared, a Pikachu stood before them.

"A Pikachu!" Machine said, grabbing his Pokedex from his pocket. He held it up to Pikachu and entered its number - #025 - and scanned it quickly. Its image, description, and general information popped up onto the screen with the signature electronic voice saying what was there to be read.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check the surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. The female electronic concluded and Machine put his Pokedex back into his pocket.

"Yeah, that Pokedex of yours can say whatever it wants but my Chuchu is the most powerful Pokemon in all of Kanto!" Yellow proclaimed, as she rubbed her face against Chuchu's making its cheeks spark up a bit of electricity.

"The most powerful Pokemon?" Machine asked as he took his Pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. He then called out, "Come out, Charmeleon!" Charmeleon emerged from the white light, confidently growling at Chuchu and Yellow. "I'm sorry to say, Yellow but this is the strongest Pokemon in all of Kanto."

"How can it be the strongest Pokemon in all of Kanto? You didn't even give it a nickname?" Yellow asked, making Machine and Charmeleon sigh.

"You should know that nickname's don't make the Pokemon, Yellow. It all depends on how well the Trainer and Pokemon work together. And Charmeleon, work well with me. In fact, all of my Pokemon do." Machine said, as Charmeleon hopped up on Machine's head, making him smile.

"Well, that's true." Yellow said, as she ran over to Machine and grabbed onto his arm. "But we work well together, don't we, Machine? Because if we're going to be husband and wife, we have to work!" Machine quickly loosened himself from Yellow's clutches and sighed.

"Yellow, we're not even really friends yet. Take it one step at a time." Machine said, as he turned around realizing that they were stuck in this room, for the time being. "Damn it, it looks we won't be able to get out here anytime soon."

"You're right." Yellow said, unsure of what they should do.

"Hold on, let me try and contact Hakel or Kusa." Machine said, pulling out his Pokenav and immediately punching in the numbers for Hakel's Pokenav. He got one full dial tone but after that, his Pokenav simply shut off on him. He quickly opened it back up but on the screen it read, "No signal." Machine sighed, and shoved his Pokenav back into his pocket. He turned around to Yellow and saw that she was trying to contact Red or Green as well. She got the exact same thing, making Machine even more frustrated than he was before. "This shit sucks. How are we supposed to contact them when we have no signal in this cave?" Machine asked as he paced back and forth. Yellow stood there just confused as he was, until Chuchu finally found something that got them out of that one room.

"Machine, Chuchu found a way out of here!" Yellow called to him as he ran over to them with Charmeleon resting on his head.

"What did it find?" Machine asked, making Yellow annoyed. "What?"

"First of all, Chuchu is a girl. Not an it. Make sure you remember that next time, Machine." Yellow responded, explaining herself as Machine nodded. "Secondly, she found a way out of here. Through this small opening here."

Machine looked down where Chuchu was pointing and saw a small opening that led into a long hallway. The hallway was lit up with torches, confirming that someone besides the young trainers were here. Machine and Yellow called back their Pokemon, and tried to figure out a way to get there. As it looked, that was the only way out of this cave. Machine turned away from Yellow for less than a second, as he tried to think of way to break through the dirt and rocks that blocked their path. Soon after doing so, however, Yellow did something amazing.

Her eyes glowed a bright yellow color and her body was soon covered in an aura of the same color. Her arms moved like a swift, fast machine as the rocks around the opening slowly rose into the air and set itself behind Yellow. Machine finally realized that Yellow was capable of telekinesis and this made sense that she could talk to and understand Pokemon. She moved all the dirt and rocks out of the way, and the path to the walk below them was unsealed. However, this also triggered something else.

The room suddenly started shaking violently as Machine and Yellow almost fell off of their feet. Machine looked up to the top of the cave room and saw gigantic boulders falling from the sky like stars. In two seconds, if they didn't get out of here, they would be cut off from life faster than they imagine. Machine instantly sprang into the action as Yellow fell off of her feet. A boulder came straight for her. Machine could only do one thing. And this wasn't something he wanted to do but he had to save Yellow. For some reason, he felt more connected to her than he ever did.

Yellow was off balance and Machine was on the offense. He hopped towards her and stood there valiantly as the boulder came down towards both of them. He ripped off his sleeve revealing something astounding to Yellow, at least.

As the boulder came down at them, Yellow only screamed Machine's name believing that he was about to be crushed. However, when the boulder crashed onto Machine's arm, it instantly fell apart and shot its remains all over the room, destroying several other boulders that were coming down at them from above. Yellow soon learned why.

Machine's entire left arm was made of metal, and shone as he destroyed another boulder that dropped towards them. Yellow was shocked with amazement as Machine grabbed her and hopped into the opening, rolling into the path that was made there. Millions of more boulders fell from the previous room caved in and resealed the opening, stopping them from ever going back in there again. Machine set Yellow down as he rose to his feet, pulling his Pokenav out to check if there was a signal here. There wasn't and so Machine put his Pokenav back into his pocket and walked forward, stepping up to Yellow who was shocked to see his entire arm was made of metal.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Yellow? Are you afraid of me?" Machine asked, as Yellow hugged him tighter than before with interest.

"Of course not! That was so awesome! Amazing even!" Yellow shouted, as she let Machine go shortly after. He sighed, laughing in modesty.

"Really? You're not afraid of a metal armed freak like me?" Machine asked, putting his arm up to her.

"No, Machine. I told you already, I love you. I will probably wait for you forever, even if you don't love me, even with your metal arm. In fact, that fits your name!" Yellow pointed out, as Machine chuckled.

"That's exactly why I changed my name, Yellow." Machine said, alluding to the fact that 'Machine' wasn't his real name.

"Changed your name? What was it before?" Yellow asked, anxious to know what it was.

"Crimson Emerald of the Emerald family in Hoenn." Machine responded, as Yellow was stunned. "And if you're going to ask if it's that Emerald family then yes. My older brother, Ruby Emerald, was the Pokemon Champion a couple of years ago."

"I can't believe it! That means your father is Professor Birch and Sapphire Emerald is your sister!" Yellow stated, pointing at Machine.

"Don't mention it. This metal arm is their fault and that's why I left home all those years ago. I'm going back there someday but it's not going to be anytime soon. Not until I become better than my brother, Ruby." Machine said, leaving Yellow stunned. She had no idea, and she believed no one else knew either. "Yellow... you're the first person that knows about this besides my family. I hid this from even Hakel all this time. So, please, don't tell anyone about this. I don't word getting out that I'm part of that idiotic family."

"Don't worry, Machine! I won't!" Yellow said, as she hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But wait, I know you and Hakel had trouble with this bully in school. Why didn't you stop him from hurting you and Hakel?"

"What the hell? How do you know about that?" Machine asked.

"I was eavesdropping on a conversation you and Hakel were having back in Pewter City after Team Rocket attacked." Yellow smiled, making him feel like she might have been following him around before that. It gave him a creepy feeling, like no other.

"Anyway... I'm not allowed to reveal my metal arm to anyone. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore considering I ripped off my sleeve to save you and it's going to be hard to explain my way out of this. Red Star Academy made me believe that you could cheat at anything and still get out of it with your secret intact." Machine said, as he propped Yellow up on his back by pushing her up from the backside. "That's why I acted like a bitch my entire time there. I had to keep this secret mine and only mine until someone that I cared for was in trouble. I guess you could say that one person I care about is you. Don't ask me why though."

"So modest of you, Machine." Yellow said as Machine shrugged.

"I guess. I suppose we had better get moving. I want to get out of here before this entire place collapses and find the others soon." Machine said as Yellow nodded and pointed forward, laughing happier than before. They soon disappeared from the hallway but two people stepped up from behind.

"Looks like we got them cornered, Kerry." A familiar voice said as the person revealed as Kerry, the grunt from before chuckled menacingly.

"You're right, Leon. Let's go get 'em. They're as good as dead." Kerry said as they both disappeared into the darkness once more, after Yellow and Machine for a final bout.


	10. Chapter 10 Red's Evil Nature

"Man, Yellow, you are heavy as hell, no offense." Machine said, as Yellow giggled happily, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He walked forward, keeping a steady pace onward through the path laid in front of them.

"None taken, Crimson." Yellow said as Machine noticed she had called him by his real name. He figured it didn't matter considering she was the only person that would ever know about his dark past. So, he decided that she was the only one that could call him besides his sister, Sapphire. "My family told me the same kind of thing and that's why I became a Pokemon Healer and Trainer. I wanted to prove to them I could handle my own and become different. Something that they didn't approve of, and I don't think ever will... Silly thing to say right?"

"Not really." Machine responded, surprising Yellow. "I think the only reason they disliked you was because they were jealous of your potential. They're just pissed because you're doing something they missed at the age of sixteen. Don't let something like that effect you."

"You really think that, Crimson?" Yellow asked.

"Hell yeah, Yellow. You have an amazing personality and you're really pretty to boot. Plus, you have those AWESOME telekinetic powers! If I was part of your family, I'd be loving the fact that you're so awesome." Machine answered as Yellow blushed and laid her head softly on his back. As they continued forward, Machine began to think about what he said. At first, he felt like he was just trying to cheer Yellow up but as he finished, he realized that he felt like he meant many of those words, if not all of them. He was unsure of how he felt of Yellow but he knew they were becoming closer than he originally wanted them to be.

"That's why I love you, Crimson. You're so sweet to me, even though you won't admit it." Yellow said, making Machine laugh nervously at what she had said. Was he actually becoming nervous over a girl he thought he completely hated? Nonetheless, he felt something brimming between. Whether it be unheard of love, compassion, or hatred, Machine felt good to be stuck with Yellow. This was the first time in four years that he really got to speak about himself, truthfully, without someone judging or ignoring what he had say about his past. It was a strange but he was beginning to understand that fate had put them together.

"Well, thanks Yellow. I'm happy to hear that someone out there besides myself cares about me, genuinely." Machine said, as he saw an exit out of the path that was before them. It poured out a white light meaning that light was being formed in the next room by something. Yellow saw this and marveled at it, cheeks still red as she stared into Machine's eyes. Their eyes never met but Machine could tell she was staring at him. As he started to run faster, Machine shouted, "Hold on!" Yellow tightened her hold on Machine ever so slightly, wrapping her legs around his torso as he dashed forward.

They jumped into the next room happily but their comforting emotion was soon shot into the dirt of Mt. Moon, as they landed in the room. He set Yellow down on the ground as she walked ahead and sighed saying, "Damn. A dead end." Yellow was exactly right. There was nothing in this room. There was only simply dirt, rocks, and a tall ceiling that let sun leak in slightly from the outside. Nothing was here, except four Pokemon Trainers. Two were unsuspecting and the other two were headed in for the kill.

Machine's Pokenav lit up brightly in his pocket, vibrating loudly as he pulled it out. He opened it up and saw that Hakel had been trying to get in contact with him. He pressed the button and started to speak into it but something from behind stopped him from moving. A bullet slammed into Machine's Pokenav completely tearing it apart, throwing half onto the ground and the other half, crumbling in his hand. He crushed the rest of it with his metal hand, as he turned around quickly glaring at the two people who had been following them.

Two Team Rocket members stood in the doorway that led back into the pathway, smiling menacingly, acting as if they had cornered the two young Trainers. There were two in the familiar Team Rocket outfit and one of them was holding a gun that was smoking out of the tip. The one without the gun spoke up saying, "A dead end? That's exactly right. I couldn't have said it better myself, kid. A perfect name for where we'll lay the graves and tombstones."

"Damn it!" Hakel swore as he shut his Pokenav and turned around to Blue and Red, the two he had gotten stuck with when everyone was separated. They were sitting around a small fire in a room similar to the one Machine and Yellow were cornered into except it was smaller, taller, and had a nice view of the sky that Zapdos was currently rampaging through. Lightning still rippled through the clouds and thunder still boomed past it, with the lightning still striking several areas around Mt. Moon.

Wartortle sat in Hakel's lap, with Red and Blue watching on for answers about Machine. Hakel sighed and dropped his head, giving Red and Blue their answer.

"Damn, Hakel," Blue said, just as distressed as Hakel was. "What happened?"

"Machine started to say something but then, his match call line went dead. I heard a gunshot in the background just before that happened so that might have been what stopped him. Team Rocket may already have cornered him." Hakel explained.

"That sucks. At least we have Green and Kusa coming soon to our location, depending on how quickly they can get here. As far as I can for our situation as a whole, it doesn't look very hopeful." Red said pessimistically.

"Red, it doesn't look completely hopeless. Green and Kusa are coming to us, meaning that Machine and Yellow are cornered by Team Rocket. As far as that goes, Machine can take care of both of them." Hakel said, throwing another stick into the fire making it grow lightly as it threw small sparks onto the ground.

"That's not what I meant, Hakel." Red said, as Hakel raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't?" Hakel asked. "What did you mean then?"

"I meant for our situation in general. Zapdos is still going insane out there and we don't know how the hell to get out here. If Zapdos uses another insane burst of lightning on this place, we'll all die. When Green and Kusa get here, we have to get to Machine and Yellow and then get the hell out of here. We can't risk jeopardizing our chances of getting into the Pokemon League." Red explained, making Hakel annoyed.

"Red, is that seriously all you care about? Getting into that damned Pokemon League? Are you that hell bent on getting there that you'd ignore an obvious cry for help from a legendary Pokemon?" Hakel asked.

"I don't give a damn what the hell this bird Pokemon cries out for! I'm a mission Hakel, for Professor Oak and Professor Pine to try and carry out what they wanted! I'm trying to get to the top! If you want to die here, be my guest! But I'm not here to help some bitch ass Pokemon that doesn't even care about us in the first place! We can't always play the hero, Hakel! Not everyone can be saved by our actions!" Red shouted, aggravating Hakel and Blue this time.

"Red, what the hell? Are you saying that you'd waste one of us if it didn't coincide with your stupid ass plan of getting to the Pokemon League?" Blue asked accusingly.

"Nothing matters to me besides getting the Gym Badges and I will overcome any obstacle in my path to get to where I need to be!" Red shouted, stepping away from them.

"And what if that obstacle is us?" Hakel asked, as they all stood to their feet.

"Then, you'd better be ready to hold your own against me, Hakel. You too, Blue." Red said, as he called out his Pikachu, giving Hakel and Blue the message.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it!" Blue said, as he threw his Pokeball into the air as it released one of his new Pokemon. "Scyther, come out!" Scyther emerged from the white light, standing at the ready with Hakel's Wartortle. "Red, I don't what the hell you're trying to prove but it's not you talking. You must be under some type of influence man. I know you better than this."

"Do you really, Blue? Didn't you say he always seemed kind of mysterious to you? This may be his real side, he's just now revealing that he's actually like this." Hakel said, as Blue looked shocked at his possible enemy.

"This doesn't have to happen, Red. You don't have to succumb to your own seeping darkness inside of your body. We can work things out." Blue said as Hakel stopped him.

"Stop, Blue. He doesn't care anymore." Hakel said, as Red laughed.

"To think, I was actually friends with such losers. Pika, take them out! Use your Thunderbolt!" Red ordered as Pika charged forward, staring down its newfound enemies. Blue and Scyther jumped in front of Hakel, stopping him and Wartortle from fighting against Red and his Pika.

"What are you doing, Blue?" Hakel asked, as Blue shook his head.

"No way Hakel. He's my rival, my problem. Just let me take care of this!" Blue shouted, as he pointed Scyther at the incoming Pikachu. "Red, you're not like this and I'm going to show you that you aren't even if I beat the shit out of you and your Pokemon! Scyther, go and use Slash!" Scyther flew forward, slashing wildly at Pika as it came at him. Pika jumped above the slashes and then focused a large amount of electricity in its cheeks. It released it all onto Scyther like a waterfall, electrocuting him in seconds. Scyther fell to the ground, defeated by Pika's first attack.

Blue called Scyther back to its Pokeball, and sighed pulling another Pokeball out of his pocket. "This isn't over yet! Go, Wartortle!" Blue's newly evolved Wartortle emerged from the white light of the Pokeball, looking tougher than Scyther was.

"A water type against an electric type Pokemon? You must be losing what little mind you have, Blue. That will never defeat my Pika." Red said, as Blue laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Type isn't all that matters, Red! Wartortle, attack Pika using your Mega Punch!" Blue ordered as Wartortle shot forward and before Pika could even do anything, it suffered a debilitating fist to its face sending it skidding backwards across the ground. It landed in front of Red unconscious, as he called it back to his Pokeball. "How's that, Red? Come back to your senses yet?"

"This is the real me, Blue. Why can't you understand that?" Red shouted as he tossed another Pokeball up into the air, releasing it from its confined sanctuary through the form of a white light that spurt from the mouth of the ball. "Poli, come out!" A tough looking Poliwhirl emerged from the light, as Red's Pokeball returned to his hand. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, Blue. You'll never be able to beat me with Poli on the playing field."

"This isn't some game, Red! I'm trying to teach you a lesson!" Blue shouted to him as Poli and Blue's Wartortle dashed forward, accelerating as they came at one another. "Wartortle!"

"Poli!" Red shouted. "Focus Punch!" A blue flash of light surrounded Poli's fist, as he headed towards Wartortle.

"Use Mega Punch!" Blue shouted as Wartortle sent a devastating, rippling punch through the air at Poli. Both of their moves instantly collided in the middle, sending a blast of wind out from the middle, as they continued to clash. Hakel and his Wartortle ducked under the blast of pure strength, but watched as Blue's Wartortle finished the fight for him. Wartortle sent a devastating uppercut to Poli's chin, sending it into the air and back onto the ground, defeated. Red called back his Poliwhirl and glared at Blue. Then, as he started to make another move towards Blue, his eyes turned back to normal and he fell unconscious onto the ground.

At that very moment, Green and Kusa charged into the room from a path that led outside. Green ran over to Red and asked, "What the hell is going on? We heard fighting! Was Team Rocket here?"

"No..." Blue said, as he called back his Wartortle to its Pokeball. "Just a battle between rivals. That's all."

"Well, it was a little bit more than that but yeah, let's go with Blue's answer." Hakel said, walking over to Green and Kusa as well as telling his Wartortle to put out the fire with his water gun. After Wartortle was done with that, Hakel called him back to his Pokeball. Blue felt Red's pulse just to make sure and he smiled, feeling that he was fine. He was simply unconscious, and so, Blue picked him up and he slung his body over his back. "Anyway, what did you guys find out? Did you find anyway out of here?"

"Yeah! And we may have found a way to Machine and Yellow!" Kusa stated, as she gave Hakel a hug.

"Awesome! Can you take us there?" Blue asked surprisingly happy.

"Yeah, of course! Come on!" Green said as she and Kusa headed out of that room and into the path that they had just come from. Hakel, Blue, and an unconscious Red, slung over Blue's back, ran after them to find the two missing members of their group. Hopefully, they would find the two soon. If they didn't, Zapdos may rip apart the mountain one more time.


	11. Chapter 11 a legendary fight

"Man, you guys really think you can take us?" Machine asked, reaching for his Pokeball strapped to the side of his waist. Kerry aimed the gun at Machine but Leon stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Leon said, throwing his Pokeball up into the air. His Pokeball opened up, unleashing the white light from the inside of the red and white capture device. A Machoke emerged from the white light, standing in front of this evil man. "If you really want to take us down, go against me. If you win, you two can leave peacefully and we give up our quest to catch that rampaging Zapdos up there."

I knew it... Machine thought, gripping harder to his Pokeball. "Fine, that sounds good to me. What happens if you bastards win?"

"You two will not leave peacefully and we will take you to our boss, Giovanni. There he will force you two to join Team Rocket and become our slaves." Leon said, as Machine and Yellow gasped, surprised that he would make such a wager. "How does that sound?"

"Yellow..." Machine said without looking back at her. "What do you think? Do you think I could beat him?"

"Of course. That Machoke is pitifully weak. I can sense it by its level. With any one of your Pokemon you could beat that." Yellow said, nodding to Machine. Leon and his Machoke glared at Yellow noticing that she had special powers.

"Alright, then! Yellow, I'm hoping that you're right! Go Sandshrew!" Machine called out, releasing his Sandshrew from its Pokeball.

"A Sandshrew? What a weak Pokemon! Machoke will tear it apart!" Leon shouted, as Machine laughed heartily. "This isn't funny, kid! This is serious! I'm going to kill you and your little Sandshrew there!"

"Please, punk ass! I beat one of your Elite's! How could a weakling like you beat me even if one of your higher ups couldn't do the job?" Machine asked as Leon growled in his throat, angered at Machine's taunting.

"Yeah, right! Stop trying to screw with me, kid! That kid had a Charmeleon and a Vulpix!" Leon shouted as he pointed at Machine's Sandshrew. "Machoke, attack! Use submission on that Sandshrew!"

"You moron! Go Sandshrew!" Machine shouted, as Sandshrew jumped up, high above Machoke, making it miss completely. It dove back down at Machoke as Machine shouted, "Sandshrew, slash!" Sandshrew unleashed a devastating slash, knocking it backwards, away from them. Sandshrew landed on the ground and dashed forward, at Machine's beckoning call. "Sandshrew, finish it! Use Headbutt on Machoke!" Sandshrew smashed its head into Machoke's stomach making it crash into Leon and Kerry, throwing the three of them out of the room that had been standing in. The three rolled down the pathway, shouting words of anger back at Machine and Yellow. He called back Sandshrew back to its Pokeball and turned around to Yellow saying, "I have a Charmeleon and Vulpix."

"So, you were the one that defeated one of their elite's?" Yellow asked, even more impressed than she was before. Machine nodded and she gave him a hug, beaming in happiness as they both laughed in compassion with one another.

"You know, Yellow, you're a lot cooler than I thought you'd be." Machine said, hugging her back as they both fell onto the ground. They both got back up and smiled, as a violent blast of lightning ripped open the top of room they were in, as millions of droplets of rain poured in from the top, soaking them both in it all.

Yellow looked back at Machine as the rain continued to soak their entire bodies. He looked back at her and watched, as he saw her eyes gleam in the rain. For the first time since he had met her, Machine's heart began thumping restlessly as Yellow moved closer to him. They looked directly into each others eyes, focused, aimlessly gazing into each others hearts.

As time progressed, Machine and Yellow felt their bodies begin to move on their own, lips moving in towards one another, getting closer and closer until... something unfortunate stopped them. A bolt of lightning so powerful, engulfed the entire mountain, destroying it in a single blast. The mountain almost crumbled on top of them with a Pidgeotto saving both of their lives, flying out of the way of the mountain crumble. When Machine and Yellow understood what was going on, they realized that Hakel's Pidgeotto had saved them both. It then flew away from the mountain, a few feet away from it nearby Route 4 that led towards Cerulean City. That trainers that were in that Route, ran away from the sheer terror that was Zapdos.

It had finally emerged, eyes red with anger, wings flapping in accordance with the way its rest had been disturbed. Hakel called his Pidgeotto back to him, landing on his shoulder. He also called out his Wartortle and Mankey, both of them ready to fight against the powerful Zapdos.

"Hakel!" Machine shouted, as he and Yellow ran up to him.

"Yeah, no mention everyone is here as well." Hakel said, as they turned around seeing Kusa, Red, Blue, and Green standing behind them. Green and Yellow hugged in happiness, as Kusa did the same with Machine.

"You guys... are alright?" Machine asked, as they all nodded to him.

"We're fine, Machine. Would you expect any of us to be caught up in a mountain that we knew was about to crumble anyway?" Red asked, as Machine smiled at him and laughed a bit.

"Well, that's a relief..." Yellow said, walking back over to Machine. "But... what about Zapdos? Are you going to try and defeat it?"

"No," Hakel said as Kusa stepped up next to him. "We're going to take care of it."

"What are you saying, Hakel?" Machine asked surprised, caring for Hakel's safety. "We're talking about a Legendary Pokemon here! What happens if you die trying to be the hero!"

"Machine, don't start acting all paranoid and shit. That's another thing that doesn't suit you." Hakel said smiling back at Machine. Machine sighed, realizing that Hakel had made his decision.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Machine. We may be new Trainers but we're not weaklings. We can handle this by ourselves." Kusa said, as she stepped forward but Hakel suddenly stopped her. "Why are you stopping me, Hakel? Don't you want me to help you with this?"

"It's not that I don't want you to help, it's just..." Hakel started, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't want two of the people in our team to get hurt. If anyone should do anything to beat and calm this beast down, it should be considering I want to prove my wealth and power to Blue and Red back there."

"Are you sure, Hakel?" Kusa asked, as Hakel put his hand on her head.

"Watch a master work." Hakel said, finalizing it, shutting off anyone else from saying anything else. Hakel pulled on his fingerless gloves he got from Professor Pine the day he had left. This was his time to shine. No one could stop him now, even if it was the Legendary Bird, Zapdos. As Hakel stepped to receive his fate, his Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Mankey followed quickly behind, keeping up with him. He made a defiant step that got Zapdos' attention, making it turn and send blasts of lightning down at Hakel.

Hakel and his Pokemon jumped backwards, skidding across the ground. They got the message from this bird. It wanted to fight anyone who stepped up and for the time being, that person was Hakel Fury and his Pokemon. Nonetheless, he couldn't let Machine and Kusa down. That was the most important thing. So, he pointed at Zapdos and shouted, "Let's give this our message back at it! Pidgeotto, fly Wartortle and Mankey high into the clouds. Pidgeotto made its signature cry and let Wartortle and Mankey hop on its back.

It flapped its wings definitely, making Zapdos a bit excited for what was about to happen. Pidgeotto then blasted off, with Wartortle and Mankey holding onto its body as it flew up past the clouds where the moon could be seen. Glowing, blocked by the violent, dark clouds manifested by this creature. Zapdos saw this as a challenge and burst after them, taking this flight as a challenge. Pidgeotto and Zapdos came at one another, one from below and the other from above. They zoomed past one another, colliding once. They went at each other again until it was beginning to get tedious for Zapdos. It dodged an attack from Pidgeotto and knocked it sideways, throwing Mankey and Wartortle off of their winged friend, crashing onto the ground hard with Pidgeotto not far behind.

Zapdos floated there, screeching loudly setting the skies ablaze with darkness and rage. Electricity flowed through the clouds making it seem like Zapdos could control the weather itself. Zapdos covered itself in electricity that grew larger around the shape of its crudely created, pseudo-god like form. Zapdos shot a blast of lightning from its mouth, ripping through the air like a bullet coming straight for someone's head. Hakel and his Pokemon knew what to do, even without saying it, although, the blast was so powerful, the aftershock sent the three of them spiraling through the air. They all rolled through the dirt, seeing the true might that was a legendary Pokemon.

It was as viscous as anyone had imagined and Machine was beginning to wonder if Hakel had enough spark in him to beat this Pokemon back and overcome its destructive might. But as Hakel got up along with his Pokemon, he knew this battle was far from over. Hakel brushed himself realizing that although Zapdos was powerful, he doubted that it could take on three Pokemon at once. It was impossible, not even something like a Legendary could do that. It was still a Pokemon after all and that meant it was flawed in some areas. Hakel quickly formed it in his mind, seeing the pros and cons of his somewhat insanely formed plan. But he had to take the risk so he set his eyes back on Zapdos and his Pokemon stood at the ready accordingly.

"Pidgeotto, let's start off with you! Wartortle, Mankey stay by me!" Hakel commanded as Zapdos screeched again, barely letting Pidgeotto fly into the air. Pidgeotto stayed airborne for a few seconds and eventually, when Zapdos stopped, Pidgeotto flew as fast as it could, setting up the first part of Hakel's plan.

Pidgeotto dashed forward, as Hakel looked down at Wartortle and Mankey. "Wartortle, you're up next! On foot, I want you to catch up with Pidgeotto and then at the same time, hit it with your Hydro Pump!" Everyone gasped at the exclamation Hakel had just made.

"When the hell did Hakel's Wartortle learn Hydro Pump?" Kusa asked surprised.

"Around the time I defeated Forrest! I figured now would be good chance to surprise you guys!" Hakel shouted back at Kusa and the others as he pointed at Mankey to attack along with Wartortle. "Mankey, as soon as Wartortle attacks, jump directly after him and attack with your Seismic Toss!" Mankey nodded and dashed forward, quicker than Hakel had realized before. "Pidgeotto, you attack first! Strike Zapdos back with your Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto nodded as he shot forward, and slammed its wings into Zapdos, throwing the giant bird Pokemon away even though Pidgeotto's wings were a bit shocked by the frontal attack.

"Next, Wartortle! Jump up and use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle stopped itself and waited for Mankey as it threw him up at the still focused Zapdos. It looked back down at Wartortle only to suffer a devastating hit from Wartortle. Wartortle had been spinning violently with four water jets flowing around it as it spun as fast as it could using the extra momentum it had received from Mankey throwing it. It landed behind Zapdos as Mankey jumped upwards, focusing its energy around itself. As the energy focused into Mankey's body, it fur turned dark red ready to strike.

"Now, Mankey, hit hard and hit it fast! Use Seismic Toss!" Mankey slammed into a confused Zapdos and was able to actually force it down towards the ground. It rammed its back into the ground sending a small tremor underneath their feet towards Cerulean City. The small tremor stopped shortly after, as Hakel walked over to Zapdos to see it had fainted. As he took out an empty Pokeball to catch it, a Pokeball flew over his head and caught Zapdos in an instant. "Man, what the hell!" Hakel turned around as his Pokemon returned to him, with Yellow waving at him.

"Sorry Hakel, I could resist." Yellow said as she walked over and picked up her newly owned Zapdos, giggling that she was first Trainer to ever catch a Legendary out of their large group.

"But I beat it! It should be mine to have!" Hakel said, as Yellow stuck her tongue out at him.

"You snooze, you lose, Hakel!" Yellow said immaturely as he ran back over to Red and Green who were leaving the area for now. Before she left completely, she ran back over to Machine and kissed on him on the cheek, making him blush. She then winked at him and left with Red and Green, to take on the second Gym Badge. Blue just laughed and walked away behind them, last one of them to disappear from the scene.

When everyone left, Hakel and Kusa instantly forgot about what had happened before and looked suggestively at Machine. "What the hell are you guys looking at me like for?" Machine asked, not touching the kiss on his cheek he got from Yellow.

"Machine, do you have something to tell us?" Kusa asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, are you and Yellow an item now man?" Hakel asked, raising his eyebrows once as well. "Did you know... you know... get busy in the cave with Yellow?"

"What?" Machine asked as he blushed, appalled by their dirty minds.

"Come on, Machine, you don't have to hide it... You can tell us, really you can." Kusa said as they both nudged him along, snickering lightly as they did.

"Well..." Machine said as Kusa and Hakel both looked at each other and laughed, knowing that Machine had something to say about this. "No... But... we almost kissed."

"Aha! I knew it!" Hakel said, thinking that Machine was being modest for their sake. "You did share some 'relations' with Yellow!"

"Machine, in a cave, really?" Kusa asked jokingly.

"It's not like that, damn it! Pay attention to what I said!" Machine said, as he pushed past Kusa and Hakel.

"So, does that mean you like her, Machine?" Hakel asked, nudging him again.

"I don't think that's any of your business, right now. We have more important things to do. We have to challenge the next Gym Leader in the morning," Machine said bringing up the fact that the sun had finally gone down and the rain had stopped pouring even though they were all pretty soaked. "And then stop Team Rocket every chance we get, right?"

"RIGHT!" Hakel and Kusa agreed with him, nodding, ready to finally move on.

"Besides, if I hit something like that in a cave, I wouldn't tell you two anyway. It's my business and mine alone." Machine smiled as they both smiled back at him, trying to get something out of that sentence. "Now, we can leave! To Cerulean City we go!" Machine walked forward as Hakel called back his Pokemon to their Pokeball's and with Kusa, arm in arm, hand in hand, quickly walked after Machine. Tomorrow was the day they would continue their journey, for the Indigo League of the Kanto Region.


	12. Chapter 12 The Cascade Badge

"So, who's the first one to battle the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Sakura?" Machine asked as they all stretched and quickly packed their things to go and face the second Gym Leader. "How about you go first, Kusa? It would be awesome if you won before us."

"Really?" Kusa asked, as she combed through her long, puffy green hair. Hakel stared at her silently, admiring how beautiful her hair was. As Machine walked past him to talk to Kusa, he snapped out his random trance.

"Yeah, sure!" Hakel reassured her as Machine sat down next to her, smiling.

"Yeah, Kusa, of course! After all, you're the only one of us that hasn't shown her full potential yet! Sure, when we all fought against the Pokemon Trainers on Route 3, you battled a bit there. But this is your chance!" Machine said, as Kusa still stayed unsure. Hakel walked over to her and patted her back.

"Kusa, go on. You'll do great. Machine and I have the utmost confidence in you." Hakel said, giving her the last bit of confidence she needed.

She stood up and shouted, "Alright! I'll go first! Let's do this!" Kusa walked out of the room, with Machine and Hakel following after her shortly. They arrived at the Cerulean City Gym after buying a few items to help them in battle. When they actually arrived at the doors of the Gym, Kusa smiled to Machine and Hakel as they wished a final bode of confidence and went to visit some sites in the town.

Kusa walked into the Gym and saw that the stage was a large swimming pool filled with different types of Pokemon. The Gym Leader walked out into the room and said, cheerfully, "Oh, why, hello there, Trainer! Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym! Are you here for a challenge?"

"Yes, I am!" Kusa said confidently as she called out her Ivysaur from its Pokeball. The Gym Leader smiled and stepped out towards the battlefield. She pressed a button behind the entire stage and it slowly closed up, revealing a proper stage without any water or other such obstacles in their way. Kusa and Ivysaur stepped up to the stage and both opponents bowed to one another.

"As you already know, my name is Sakura. I am the current Gym Leader of Cerulean City, although, there were about three before me. What is your name?" She introduced herself, taking a Pokeball out from her back pocket.

"My name is Kusa Tenpi! Nice to meet your acquaintance, Sakura." Kusa said happily but seriously as Sakura smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you as well, Kusa. Tell me, how many Pokemon do you have at your command?" Sakura asked, as she made her Pokeball larger, ready to release the Pokemon she had at her disposal.

"I have two, so far, Sakura." Kusa said, smiling that she had achieved not that much of a feat.

"I see. That settles it then. We will have a two round match and whoever is able to knockout both Pokemon, wins the match. If you win, you will receive your second Gym Badge, the Cascade Badge! If you are not able to beat me, then you will leave and come back tomorrow to face me! Is that alright with you?" Sakura asked, as stepped once on a part of her stage. A section of the stage opened up with numerous other holes, popping up around the stage. "This stage is very unique, Kusa. At random intervals of time, the stage will change drastically so you and your Pokemon must stay on their toes! I can not tell you when the stage will change so just be ready when you hear the floor begin to rumble!"

"Alright, I got it Sakura! Let's do this!" Kusa shouted, ready to battle.

"Very well, let's start!" Sakura shouted as she tossed her Pokeball up into the air, releasing it from its confined space. It landed in one of the holes and splashed a bit of water onto the field. It popped its head out of another hole revealing itself to a genuine Dewgong.

"Wow, a Dewgong!" Kusa said, pulling out her Pokedex to read off its data after scanning it.

Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon. The female electronic voice spoke up. It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. Intrigued by this, she put her Pokedex away as Sakura's Dewgong hopped up onto the stage, throwing water across the stage. "Alright, I got it! Ivysaur, let's start this off! Attack!" Ivysaur charged forward, as Dewgong stood in place awaiting Sakura's command.

"Dewgong, freeze that Ivysaur with your Ice Beam!" Sakura commanded as Dewgong aimed its horn and shot a multi-colored beam from it, directly at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Kusa shouted as Ivysaur latched itself on a beam high above the entire room and then dropped back down at Dewgong. "Ivysaur, Razor Leaf! Go!" Ivysaur sent a quick batch of razor sharp leaves that were sent to kill.

"Dewgong, dodge that and use Headbutt on Ivysaur!" Dewgong ducked under the leaves and watched Ivysaur carefully as it sent a massive headbutt at Ivysaur, throwing it back into the air. That's when the floor began to rumble. Kusa realized that the stage was beginning to change. Unfortunately, this wasn't a "good" change for Kusa.

The entire stage was now water.

Kusa instantly realized her disadvantage on this new playing field as Ivysaur stayed latched on a pipe above their heads. Dewgong splashed into the water, happier than even Sakura had expected. She just smiled as Kusa looked up at her Pokemon, dangling, ready to let on Kusa's command. She didn't actually have a plan but rather, an attack that would defeat Dewgong in one blast. "Ivysaur, let go!" Her Pokemon did as it was told, as it dropped from the pipe down towards Dewgong who's specialty was obviously water.

"Dewgong, come out and use your Aurora Beam! Go!" Sakura shouted as Dewgong burst out of the water, as its horn lit up once more. This time, Dewgong focused a small ball of blue energy around its horn, ready to fire at its Trainer's command.

"Ivysaur, hurry up and use it! Solar Beam!" Kusa shouted as Ivysaur quickly charged up a beam of concentrated sunlight that she was sure would get through Dewgong's Aurora Beam. "Let's see which beam is stronger Sakura! Fire, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur aimed its bulb down at Dewgong, firing a concentrated wave of sunlight down at an alarming. Dewgong fired its Aurora Beam up at Ivysaur's Solar Beam making them both collide violently in a fierce collision.

The clash was soon ended as Ivysaur's Solar Beam ripped past Dewgong's Aurora Beam, smashing it so hard it flew back into the water, defeated. "Yes! That was awesome, Ivysaur!" Kusa's Ivysaur fell into the water below, splashing water onto Kusa. It quickly burst out of the water and jumped into Kusa's arm, wet from its experience. Sakura smiled and called back her Dewgong who had been lying in the pool of water, fainted. "Who's next, Sakura?"

"Next is my trump card! I choose you, Gyrados!" Sakura called out, revealing a huge, serpent-like water Pokemon revealed from its Pokeball. Kusa marvelled at the Gyrados, as it roared proudly at her and she pulled out her Pokedex immediately quickly inputting its data.

Gyrados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything in sight. Kusa looked disappointed at the Gyrados, unable to love how it looked after the Pokedex's description. Kusa then urged for Sakura to make the first move, along with her large Gyrados.

"Gyrados, attack! Use your Hydro Pump!" Sakura ordered starting the battle off hard. Ivysaur jumped above the attack as Sakura smiled, expecting that.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf now!" Kusa shouted as Ivysaur sent several razor sharp leaves at Gyrados but they didn't hit.

"Gyrados, finish this quick! Use your Hyper Beam!" Sakura shouted making Kusa flinch for a second. Gyrados sent an overwhelmingly, gargantuan blast of orange energy from its mouth, sending Ivysaur crashing into a wall behind Kusa.

"Ivysaur!" Kusa shouted as she quickly ran over to it and saw that it been blown away in one blast. She called it back to her Pokeball and sadly, put it back into pocket. "Ivysaur did very well! So now it's time to counterattack with Nidoran! Go!" Kusa released her female Nidoran from its Pokeball, with it standing in a powerful stance, glaring down Gyrados.

"A Nidoran, huh?" Sakura asked, smiling at how cute it seemed. "Nice choice but it may not be able to beat my Gyrados."

"Size isn't everything, Sakura! Let's just see how well my Nidoran does! Attack!" Kusa shouted as Sakura nodded sending her Gyrados to attack as well. "Nidoran, stay on your toes against this Gyrados! It's stronger than it looks! Use your Horn Attack!" Nidoran made its signature cry as its horn glowed a bright orange. It slammed its horn into Gyrados but before it flew backwards, Gyrados smacked its tail into Nidoran sending it flying back to Kusa. It landed a skidded back a few feet, beginning to get angry with its foe.

Gyrados slammed against one of the walls, making Sakura smile again. "You're right. You're Nidoran's impressive. Gyrados and I will have to be more cautious around you two. Gyrados go! Use Bite on that Nidoran!" Sakura ordered as Gyrados shot forward and covered Nidoran in its shadow. It came down on the little Pokemon, engulfing it in its large fangs. "Gotcha!"

"Not quite!" Kusa shouted as she pointed up at Gyrados. "Nidoran, use Poison Sting now!" As soon as Kusa gave the command, Nidoran shot millions of little poison dart-like blasts down Gyrados' throat making it spit Nidoran up in front of her. Gyrados stood there, embarrassed because it was now poisoned.

"Gyrados, keep fighting! This battle isn't over yet! Resist the poisoning and attack Nidoran again! Use Hydro Pump and don't stop until you've hit it!" Sakura ordered, as Kusa and Nidoran got ready.

"Nidoran, dodge the Hydro Pump and hit Gyrados from below with your Double Kick!" Kusa shouted as Nidoran ran sideways away from Gyrados but when it did, it slipped and fell on its back just before Gyrados' Hydro Pump sent it spiralling away. "Nidoran, no!" Kusa watched as Nidoran was slammed against another wall, making it throw up blood from its mouth. Another blast of Hydro Pump smashed Nidoran through the next wall, crushing it with rumble that was beginning to fall down. "How could you?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kusa! I didn't mean to kill your Nidoran! I only wanted Gyrados to stop it from moving! Honestly!" Sakura said sincerely as Kusa sighed.

"It's alright, Sakura... I believe you." Kusa said, sighing and rubbing her temples. "I just thought I could really beat you with Nidoran. I trained it so hard just for this fight. I'm disappointed in myself and Nidoran..." Kusa looked down at the ground, unable to take losing a Gym Battle. That's when it happened.

A light shone from where Nidoran had been thrown through. The light was so bright, it blinded all three beings there, confusing them when the light stopped. "What was that?" Sakura asked surprised as a new Pokemon stepped out from where Nidoran was. "Ah, now I see..."

"Awesome! Nidoran evolved into a Nidorina! Sweetness!" Kusa said as her new Nidorina ran back over to her, roaring at Gyrados, looking even tougher than it was before. Gyrados stared it down as Sakura laughed happily, excited with the fight that Kusa and her Pokemon were putting up.

"This is exciting, Kusa! I've never had such an exciting battle with anyone, not even my sisters!" Sakura said making Gyrados go forth once more. "Gyrados, this is the last stretch! Make it count! Hyper Beam!" Gyrados opened its mouth as the large orange ball of energy formed in its mouth, growing larger than before. Gyrados and Sakura were aiming for one hit KO.

"Nidorina, attack before Gyrados has the chance to attack! Go!" Kusa ordered as Nidorina dashed forward, faster than before as well. Nidorina then jumped up as its eyes turned yellow. It focused once and then unleashed a powerful electric-type attack on Gyrados that stopped it right in its track. "Whoa, is that Thunderbolt?"

"Astounding! I had no idea a Nidorina could learn that!" Sakura said, as Gyrados fell at her feet, defeated by Kusa's Pokemon. Nidorina landed back on the ground, looking proudly as it stood in front of Kusa. Kusa had won the battle, and Sakura called back her Gyrados and returned the stage back to normal. She walked over to Kusa and said, "That was amazing, Kusa. You have earned this badge. I award you with your second Gym Badge, the Cascade Badge." Kusa accepted it willingly and thanked Sakura for giving it to her telling her that two more trainers would be coming to challenge. Kusa then left, found Machine, and Hakel, allowing them both to challenge Sakura the next day.

They both won their match and by the middle of the next day, they all were ready to go. There was no stopping them now and since, Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen, they saw no point in staying in this town any longer. To wish them a goodbye, Sakura waited for them at the exit of Cerulean City and wished them godspeed on their journey ahead. They all thanked her once more and headed off into Route 24, a way that Sakura suggested. Taking her suggestion, they headed off there where a familiar suit was attacking a few innocent Pokemon here.

"Team Rocket... Damn you..."


	13. Chapter 13 The pokemon Fan club

"Man, what the hell is Team Rocket doing here?" Kusa asked as the three of them pulled out their Pokeball's for their Starter Pokemon. They made them grow in size and found a place behind a large tree that showed someone beating a few random Pokemon.

They looked over the sides of a tree where Machine whispered, "Who gives a shit what and why they're doing what they are? They're part of Team Rocket and don't deserve to live."

"Team Rocket has sure got you pissed, Machine. I know how you feel but we can't always result to violence with this idiots." Hakel said, as Machine glared back at him.

"Hakel, are you getting cold feet on this shit man?" Machine asked. "Team Rocket killed Professor Oak and we are entrusted with his posthumous will. Are you trying to forsake his soul?"

"No, I'm not... You're right. Those bastards deserve another beating from us! Let's go!" Hakel shouted as the three of them called out their Pokemon, Wartortle, Ivysaur, and Charmeleon. There were three grunts standing there, terrorizing a few younger trainers with their Pokemon. The Trainers looked pretty beat up and there Pokemon seemed to be at their wits end.

"Hey, boys," Kusa said, stepping up with Ivysaur behind the grunts. They turned around giving the boys enough time to escape away from them. "Are you the group known as Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, we are! What's it to ya, bitch?" One of the grunts asked pulling out his Pokeball from his pocket. The other two did the same, glaring at Kusa for letting those kids leave.

"I don't think you should have called our friend by such a harsh name." Hakel said stepping out a bush with Wartortle by his side. The three grunts turned around and glared at Hakel and his Wartortle.

"Yeah, he's right you know," Machine said, jumping out of another bush nearby them both. "If anyone's the bitch here, it's you two." The three grunts had been ambushed but they believed they could still win here.

"Please, what are three simple kids going to do?" The same grunts as the three of them called out Magikarp. They looked stunned at what came out, surprised by what their boss had given them. "What the hell? The boss gave us Magikarp?"

"Tough break, huh?" Hakel asked as the three of the heroes stepped forward, inching to take the grunts down.

"Wait a second! Can't we talk about this for a second? We can ask our boss to give you money, power, anything you want! Better yet, why don't you join Team Rocket? That way you can be even stronger than you seem now!" The second grunt pleaded as the other two agreed with him.

"Sorry, that's not an option for us. We're on a journey to stop Team Rocket, not join you bastards with asinine bribes." Kusa said, as Hakel and Machine nodded back.

"WE can't be bought! We'll destroy every member to uphold Professor Oak's will!" Hakel shouted as Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Ivysaur jumped in and attacked the three grunts, tearing them apart with one attack. They knocked each member unconscious and tied them up. Machine called Sakura on his Pokenav and she said that she would take them to the local authorities herself. Once this was cleared up, the three heroes left, heading off into Route 5 to their next destination, Vermillion City.

They made their way to the Underground Path and headed into Route 6 from there. They quickly walked down the path where Hakel spotted an Oddish. It was an easy catch, although, now, Hakel finally revealed that he had obtained a Clefairy from Mt. Moon after it was ripped apart, when he was with Red and Blue. He only space for one more Pokemon until he ran into someone that would change take that option away from him.

Machine, Hakel, and Kusa walked into Vermillion City where they instantly noticed a large boat with the words, S.S. Anne on the side of the ship. They started to walk towards it but an old man stopped them, smiling at them.

"Excuse me, you three." The old man bowing to them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Machine asked.

"Well, first I must ask, are all three Pokemon Trainers?" The old man asked as Kusa nodded.

"Yup, we're on a journey to the Pokemon League!" Kusa responded as the old man smiled.

"Are you happy with all your Pokemon?" The old man asked, as Hakel shook his head. Machine and Kusa were both very happy with their choices they had made so far but Hakel was not. "You're not young man? What Pokemon are you willingly to trade?"

"No, I am happy with all the Pokemon I've got. Sure, it's an awesome Pokemon and extremely rare but it's just not my style. If you've got something to trade with it, I think it'd be happy with anyone else. I haven't even used it in battle yet." Hakel said as the old man finally introduced himself.

"Very well. I suppose I should introduce myself." The old man bowed. "I am the Pokemon Fan Club Chairman! Mr. Chairman, if you please."

"Pokemon... Fan Club?" Kusa asked. "I've never heard of that..."

"Really?" Mr. Chairman asked. "Well, then you three must become our new honorary members! What are your names?"

"I'm Machine, this is Kusa, and my friend over here with the Pokemon malfunction is Hakel." He introduced everyone respectively as Mr. Chairman smiled.

"Very well. You three must come with me. I may be able to solve your problem, Hakel as well as shed some light on that boat that just drove off." Mr. Chairman said, as they all shrugged at each other.

"Alright, Mr. Chairman. Lead the way." Hakel said, urging him forward. Mr. Chairman nodded and headed off to a small house in the distance. Machine, Kusa, and Hakel followed after him, silently.

When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. There were so many people there, gossiping about different Pokemon and other things dealing with it. Mr. Chairman soon introduced them all saying, "Everyone! We have three new honorary members! Machine, Hakel, and Kusa! Please, welcome them to our club!" They all cheered and clapped, meeting each of them respectively. The fan club was a lot less annoying then they expected, and many of the members joined simply for their love of Pokemon. So, with a heavy sigh, they decided to join the club.

When Machine, Hakel, and Kusa were done meeting everyone there, Mr. Chairman took them to a back room as everyone else began talking to themselves once more. When they entered the room with Mr. Chairman, they couldn't believe it! Hundreds of different Pokeball's sat around them, stacked on top of books and on top of shelves, each marked in a sloppy mess. Mr. Chairman brushed off a few Pokeball's and papers from his desk and urged them to come over to him.

"So, now that you're all part of the Pokemon Fan Club, you all receive something amazing to go on with you for the future." Mr. Chairman said, pointing to all the Pokeball's around him. "Choose from any one of the Pokemon here, as they all have just been recently captured. In fact, since you've been generous and decided to join, you each may choose TWO of the Pokemon here for the future."

"Two new Pokemon? Really Mr. Chairman?" Hakel asked surprised.

"Yes, I am serious. And any of the Pokemon you wouldn't like, just leave here with me. I'm sure I will find them a good home somewhere in Vermillion City." Mr. Chairman said, as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa darted around the room for two Pokemon. They all found what Pokemon they wanted, showing them each to Mr. Chairman afterward. "Excellent choices everyone. Tell me who you've chosen again to add to your team?"

"Well, I chose a Growlithe and Eevee to add to my team." Machine said, pulling the labels that sported the names off, throwing it to the wayside.

"I chose a Machop and a Gastly. Thank you very much, Mr. Chairman." Kusa said, bowing to him while Machine stood there and gave him a thumbs up.

"And as for you, Hakel?" Mr. Chairman asked, wondering what he had chosen.

"Well, first of all, I've decided to leave Clefairy here with you, Mr. Chairman. It's an awesome Pokemon but I haven't been able to use it in a battle since I caught it. I'm sure someone like would be able to find a great home for it." Hakel said, setting the Pokeball for Clefairy on the table in front of Mr. Chairman.

"Fair enough. I will choose an excellent home for it. What did you pick as far as your other two?" Mr. Chairman asked.

"I chose a Pikachu and Ponyta, Mr. Chairman. I've always loved these two Pokemon and would like to have them as my own, if that's okay with you." Hakel said, as Mr. Chairman smiled again happy to see them all with Pokemon they've chosen.

"Well, they're all excellent choices, like I said before. I suppose you are going to-"

Suddenly, a fan club member burst into Mr. Chairman's office, panting from exhaustion. "Mr. Chairman!"

"Yes, what is it? I'm a bit busy right now." Mr. Chairman asked, as the member fainted, unable to finish his sentence. Machine and Hakel picked up the man and brought him out to a couch that allowed him to come back to consciousness a bit. "It's another one, isn't it? Another Pokemon stolen? By Lt. Surge?"

"Lt. Surge? Isn't he the Gym Leader of this city?" Hakel asked surprised at what Mr. Chairman had just said.

"Yes but a few months ago, he started... acting differently. He joined a group named, Team Rocket and began terrorizing the entire town. It still has most of us in shock but no matter what, there is strength in numbers! That is why I must ask for your help." Mr. Chairman said as Machine, Kusa, and Hakel nodded almost instantly. "You'll do it?"

"Of course! Do you think we'd leave our fellow members of the Pokemon Fan Club hanging? We're a team and whenever you need us, you know you can call on us! Plus, we have a little score to settle with Team Rocket!" Machine punched his fist into his palm, ready to take down these enemies.

"You three... are true members. We thank you for everything you're doing." Mr. Chairman said as they all bowed to him.

"No sweat, Mr. Chairman! Now, how do we do this?" Machine asked.

"Well, it's very simple really... We first..." Their voices trailed off as Mr. Chairman explained the plan to three young Pokemon Trainers. At midnight, they would rise up against one of Team Rocket's elite officers, Lt. Surge.

Meanwhile, on the S.S. Anne, Lt. Surge stood in a room with one large screen and darkness everywhere else around him. Lt. Surge was speaking to a man shrouded on darkness on the other side, where he was having "relations" with a blue-haired girl.

"Sir?" Lt. Surge asked, saluting the boss.

"Lt. Surge, have you..." The boss stopped for a second to catch his breath. He then continued and said, "...seen those brats around there yet?"

"No sir. But we suspect they will try and attack us soon. There has been no sign of them since they were seen entering the city and talking with Mr. Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club." Lt. Surge said, as the boss nodded.

"You had better catch those brats, Surge! If they interfere with our plans again, it'll be your damn ass on the line!" The boss said as Lt. Surge nodded, understanding his mission. He ended his conversation with the boss and then walked back out to the bridge.

"Lt. Surge, sir! What are the boss' orders?" A team rocket grunt asked saluting Lt. Surge.

"Yes..." Lt. Surge said, staring out at the ocean all around them. "We head back to Vermillion City. I have a few Gym Badges to give out and capture the bastards who have been screwing up the boss' plans for world domination!"

"Yes sir! We will end the cruise now!" The grunt said, as he gave a command to a few other grunts. They pulled out a few large guns that they cocked as they walked out into the main section of the boat. Lt. Surge closed his eyes as his face formed an evil smile on his face. A few women were heard screaming and then after that, gunshots were heard. Bodies were then heard dropping to the ground, blood spilling into the bridge of the boat, no more voices heard besides the word of death. The grunts returned back to the bridge and saluted Lt. Surge one more time as he signaled them to initiate the last part of this slaughter.

A few seconds later, the boat's insides exploded, sending the entire S.S. Anne underwater. Team Rocket ships were seen flying way off in the distance, with Lt. Surge still smiling confidently that the first part of their job had been done. Next stop, Vermillion City.


	14. Chapter 14 showdown with surge

"Let's go." Machine whispered as Mr. Chairman wished the three of them good luck. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa, after finally receiving a Poke Ball Strap to hook their Pokeballs onto, headed out to where a large, cruise line ship sat, bobbing in the water. They all ducked behind a few barrels where the three of them saw a light on in one of their window's.

The moon was the only thing besides that that, lit up the city. Machine stared up at the moon for a few seconds as the figure in the window started to move. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa then reviewed the plan once more before seeing a few Team Rocket grunts with guns that were strapped to both of their arms. The gauntlet would send high pressure of sounds outward but they had not actually been tested. Machine nodded to Hakel, as he took on step one of the plan.

Hakel, taking two Pokeball's out from his Poke Ball Strap, tossed them both into the water. Watortle and Pidgeotto burst out of the capture devices. Hakel landed on top of Pidgeotto and nodded to Wartortle as it dove underwater and Pidgeotto flew high into the air above the what he thought was the S.S. Anne. He looked down at the dark ship and saw that no one was on the main deck. He pointed down at the deck as Pidgeotto nodded and swiftly landed on the deck. They rolled away from the main side and put their back's to a wall where a conversation was beginning to take place.

"Lt. Surge, sir, the three Trainers have been spotted..." The Team Rocket grunt said as Lt. Surge laughed evilly, his voice raspy and old from years of aging.

"Excellent. Have preparations been made to capture them and deliver them to the boss?" Lt. Surge asked, as the grunt nodded. "Very nice. Now, go out on the boat and scout the land around Vermillion. I know they're here, I can feel it!" The grunt nodded and ran down to a lower deck where he told the grunts to find the Trainers that had been giving them so much trouble.

Hakel gulped hard, not expecting them to find them this quickly. Wartortle hopped up onto the deck and ran over to Hakel, as two grunts came by them. Hakel hopped out of his hiding place and gave Wartortle a signal to attack. Wartortle threw both of the grunts into the water and dove in after them. Wartortle took them out quickly and headed back to Hakel. Hakel then called Pidgeotto and Wartortle back to their Pokeball's and called out his newly owned Pikachu. Pikachu hopped up onto his side as he told him to jump onto the top of the building that Hakel had been hiding in the shadows of. Hakel then jumped up after it and scoped the area. They didn't spot anything except a few grunts running out to find Machine and Kusa.

The second part of the plan could be initiated. Machine was next up. Machine and his newly obtained Growlithe ran onto the boat, and by ducking and dodging behind corners, Machine made into the dining hall where he saw the most disturbing sight.

"Son of a bitch..." Machine said quietly, staring at the bodies that hung from the ceiling. Everyone of those bodies were dead, hanging as lifeless bodies. Team Rocket had killed all of the passengers on the S.S. Anne, leaving no one alive. Machine started to walk forward, but as he did, the bodies of the passengers started to move. They jumped all around him and stopped him from going anywhere, circling him. "Shit! Come out, everybody!" Machine called out the rest of his Pokemon that had been stashed in their Pokeball's. They all looked grimly at the situation, ready to fight against this horde of zombies.

Machine told his Pokemon to attack with whatever they could, and make a way for Machine to get to the final room, the bridge. Eventually, Machine was able to get to the bridge but as soon as he opened the door, a giant missile came at him. Machine and his Pokemon jumped back out, barely dodging the explosion as it crashed into the door. The man that had fired the missile came out and revealed himself to be a simple Team Rocket grunt. But, when Machine looked at him twice, he noticed this grunt's eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He was dead as well being controlled by something in the ship. He fired another missile from his launcher, sending Machine and his Pokemon flying backwards into one of the table that was laden with blood.

He got back up quickly as Machine looked at his two fastest Pokemon, Vulpix and Growlithe, "Vulpix, Growlithe, go take that dead guy down! Agility!" They both growled ferociously, charging at the man with the missile launcher in his hands. He pointed his missile launcher at Vulpix and Growlithe, but they were able to dodge every attack, too quick for the zombie to move. "Vulpix, Growlithe, now! Ember!" Vulpix and Growlithe appeared behind him and sent a short stream of powerful fire from their mouth's, sending him falling to the ground. He dropped the missile launcher as his body faded into existence, leaving only bones in his defeat.

Charmeleon crushed the weapon easily as Machine and his Pokemon stepped forward, to the last room in the ship. The lights were flickering in the room but, at least, they were still on. It wasn't bright, but Machine could still see the area around him. As he stepped into the bridge and walked forward, the door shut behind him as they all turned around quickly. A familiar, evil face stood behind them, laughing in triumph. "You've finally come, Machine..." The person said, hiding in the dim light in the room.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Machine asked, getting ready for battle letting Sandshrew stepped forward to fight.

"You don't remember me, Machine?" The person asked finally stepping into the light where Machine could see him. Machine and his Pokemon stepped back in fright and disgust seeing that Rai had sold his soul to join Team Rocket. He had the outfit and everything on. "Ah, I see by your surprised face that you do remember me... How do you like my new outfit?"

"Rai, you joined Team Rocket? How the hell could you do that?" Machine asked, as Rai laughed menacingly.

"Stop being such a damn idiot. That shit is going old." Rai said, confusing Machine. "You should know, Machine! I don't like playing the hero!"

"Is that why you joined this organization?" Machine asked angrily. "Come on, Rai, we may not have got along much but we were classmates!"

"Yes, but I never respected you as my equal." Rai responded, pulling out his own Pokeball. "Even when you got your first, I still didn't you nor that bastard Hakel could ever be like me. That's why I dropped out of that damn Academy, for good. It wasn't doing nothing for me and after you two humiliated in front of your annoying friend, Kusa, I decided to do it. I decided to join Team Rocket! I wanted my own Pokemon and I wanted to be truly accepted! I wanted to kill you and Hakel for what you did to me!"

"For what we did? You were the one that teased us, bullied us, and treated us like crap! You ever hear that saying, Karma's a bitch? Well, maybe you shouldn't have treated us like shit for all those years, you punk ass bitch!" Machine said obviously condescendingly.

"You're still looking down on me! Stop doing that! It pisses me off!" Rai ordered, tossing his Pokeball up and down on his palm.

"Admit it, Rai! The only reason you feel like we look down on you now is because you can't defeat us anymore! And the fact that you joined Team Rocket is one less reason to let you live anymore!" Machine shouted back, stunning Rai. He had never seen Machine so angry at anyone, especially him. "You're about to sell your soul to an organization that is going to destroy the world! Their boss is ruthless, I could tell after I beat one of your elite's! Team Rocket's boss is going to kill everyone in his way, even if it means killing himself in the process."

"You know nothing about what our boss is going to do. You have no idea what he's capable of. He could wipe you out in the blink of an eye. If you would have chosen to join, this could have been avoided, Machine. But now, I must be the one to kill you." Rai said, as he finally made his Pokeball grow larger. "Remember that Pokemon I stole in the Red Star Academy! Well, since I became part of Team Rocket, I was able to catch me, my own! Go, Dragonite!" Machine watched as a gigantic Dragonite exploded from the white light and knocked back Machine and his Pokemon. They flew through a few contraptions without knocking them unconscious.

"Damn it, a Dragonite! They must really be desperate!" Machine shouted as Dragonite came at them again, knocking them all through the air. Dragonite then slammed its fist into Machine once more, knocking him through the bottom of the boat, into the water below. Rai smiled menacingly as Machine began to drown, his head knocking against several rocks. He could barely see anything anymore but he could feel something coming towards him. It was a large Pokemon, about the size a Charizard. The Pokemon quickly picked him up and burst out of the water, dropping Machine onto the deck. "Huh?" Machine soon came to and saw that all of his Pokemon had evolved at the same time. Dragonite was stunned by one of them, standing by, feeling the pain that it had received.

Charmeleon had evolved into a Charizard, and was standing by Machine, protecting him with its own wings. Machine's Sandshrew, now a Sandlash walked over to him and smiled. What Machine found really strange was the fact that his Vulpix, Growlithe, and Eevee had evolved. It made no sense because they needed Firestone's to evolve. But then, Machine finally realized it. Because of the fact that all of Machine's Pokemon evolved at once, they all must have been exposed to the same rays as the evolutions had. This would have forced Vulpix to evolve into a Ninetales, Growlithe to evolve into a Arcanine, and Eevee into a Flareon. Machine smiled and stood back up to his feet, leaning on Charizard, coughing a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Rai, you are so done." Machine said as Rai scoffed, his huge Dragonite stepping forward to face all of Machine's Pokemon at once.

"Please, just because your Pokemon evolved at once, doesn't mean they're ANY stronger. They just looked tougher." Rai said, confident that he could win this fight with just his Dragonite.

"Is that so?" Machine asked as his Pokemon appeared around Dragonite in a flash. "Well, let's see how you deal with this!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam on all of his Pokemon!" Rai ordered, panicking in distress.

"Not today! Charizard, Arcanine, Ninetales, and Flareon! Use Flamethrower!" Machine ordered as all of his fire Pokemon released a torrent of burning hot flames onto Dragonite, sending a scorching blaze around him. Dragonite was burned heavily but it was still standing on its feet. As the flame burned brightly around him, Machine held up his hand shouting, "Sandslash, go! Finish this fight with a full power Slash!" Sandslash ripped through Dragonite's body sending him flying backwards in defeat. Rai called his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. Machine did the same, glaring at Rai as he ran over to him. He grabbed onto his collar before he run away and held him there.

"Machine, don't do anything rash! I'll quit Team Rocket, I swear! I really have learned my lesson, I swear!" Rai said, as Machine sighed and shook his head.

"Rai, you've become pathetic. How did someone that bullied me only a few days ago, become like this. It's sad. Now, I can finally reveal to you that I was holding back my real strength when you beat my ass that day." Machine lifted his arm and slammed his elbow into Rai's stomach sending him flying into the sky. He fell unconscious, falling into the water, far away from Vermillion City. Machine fell onto his back, exhausted by the fight that had just gone on.

However, as he closed his eyes, someone was tossed on top of him, unconscious as well. This, coinciding with the pain that Dragonite had caused him before, knocked him out. Kusa lay on top of him sideways, as Lt. Surge slammed his foot into their backs, causing more pain to them while they weren't even awake.

"Hey, bastard!" Hakel shouted as Lt. Surge turned around, smiling evilly up at his last enemy, ready to take him down as well. "Cut the shit with my friends!" He jumped down from where he was standing, as Lt. Surge kicked Machine and Kusa's unconscious bodies to the back of the deck. Hakel called his Ponyta, glaring at Lt. Surge. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, I think I'd be Lt. Surge and I think I'd be the one who is about end your life, Hakel." He introduced himself, in a rather idiotic way. "And nothing you and your little Ponyta can do will stop me."

"How do you know if I didn't try yet? Team Rocket has shown us a poor sport so far, you don't seem any different, Surge!" Hakel shouted as Lt. Surge laughed, giving him a threatening look.

"Look, I don't give a damn who you are and why you have screwing with our plans for the past couple days but it's pissing the boss off. And because I am one of the Elite's of Team Rocket, I must take you three out or into custody! I truly prefer the first option." Lt. Surge said, raising his eyebrows at Hakel.

"Screw you, you're just like everyone else we've come across! Cocky, selfish, and evil! You don't have anything left and it's so damn tiresome! Let's go, Surge, bring out your Pokemon! Ponyta, charge forward!" Hakel ordered as he jumped onto its back. It let out its signature cry and charged forward, burning the ship's floor once more. Hakel patted Ponyta and told it to keep going, as Hakel jumped off of his Pokemon into the air. Lt. Surge let out his Raichu and told it to attack, slamming Ponyta into one of the ship's walls. Hakel went straight for Lt. Surge, slamming his fist into Lt. Surge's cheek. Lt. Surge grabbed him and threw him out to see where Hakel took out another one of his Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, come out!" Pidgeotto came out and soared through the air, tearing back towards Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge threw another one of his Pokeball up into the air, just as Ponyta kicked Raichu away with his Double Kick. Raichu stopped itself and slammed its head into Ponyta, driving it towards the edge of the boat. Ponyta let loose a giant burst of fire at Raichu's head, knocking it backwards again. Raichu then released a gigantic blast of electricity at Ponyta, which it barely dodged, scratching its leg a bit. Raichu then drove its head into Ponyta once more, throwing it to the ground.

The Pokeball that Lt. Surge had released beforehand, popped out as Hakel drove his leg into Lt. Surge's shoulder. Lt. Surge caught the young Trainer's leg, grabbing him from where he was flying. Lt. Surge's Magneton chased after Hakel's Pidgeotto, as they fought airborne, slamming against one another although Pidgeotto was taking the most damage. Hakel tried to fight Lt. Surge with martial arts but it was no use. Lt. Surge was just too fast and too strong for Hakel.

Several times over, Lt. Surge was able to stun Hakel long enough for him to another command to his Pokemon. Hakel then forced himself to throw an uppercut up at Lt. Surge, knocking him backwards. Hakel came at him again and this time, it was much stronger. Lt. Surge saw it coming and grabbed Hakel's arm and snapped it, breaking one of his arms. Lt. Surge then gave a few explosively powerful kicks to Hakel's stomach. He flew backwards, battered with bruises and cuts. Pidgeotto and Ponyta fell next to him, defeated by their adversaries. Hakel pressed a button as Lt. Surge closed on him with his Raichu and Magneton, calling Pidgeotto and Ponyta back to their Pokeball's. Hakel believed it was all over until something unexpected happened.

Lt. Surge picked Hakel up and started to deliver the final blow but a large blast of water smacked into his back throwing him into the air. A Poliwrath then came out nowhere and delivered a powerful Mega Punch to Lt. Surge and his Pokemon, sending them splashing into the water. Hakel looked up and sighed, realizing that he had been saved. Just as he fell unconscious, he saw Red, Yellow, and Green come over and take him and the others away.


	15. Chapter 15 Reddosuta Shikaku

"Ouch!" Machine shouted, as Yellow continued to tend to his wounds. "Damn it, Yellow!"

"What do you want me to do, Machine?" Yellow asked as Machine sighed as she dabbed more healing products on his back. She then tied a few bandages around his torso, as he felt the pain flow through his body.

"Yellow, easy!" Machine shouted as Yellow slapped him on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't be a stubborn jack ass." Yellow said. "I need to tend to your wounds or else you'll never be able to complete your journey. Plus, your metal arm..." Yellow and Machine looked over to his metal arm revealing that it had been damaged in the fight with Rai and Dragonite. Machine couldn't even move it now, nor feel how badly in shape it was. But that was pointless as he could see how badly it looked.

Yellow continued on with her healing processes, as Machine waited for her to finish. Machine and Yellow were sitting inside of a Pokemon Center, given three separate rooms so each group of people could speak. Yellow had took the job of healing Machine, Hakel was being attended to by Green, and Red was attending to Kusa's wounds. Hakel and Kusa were still unconscious even though Machine had the worst wounds. Dragonite definitely did a number on him as well as that bit of beating he took from Lt. Surge.

Machine's Pokeball's sat on a table next to them, still and unmoving. They were all resting from the previous situation, a bit stunned by all their simultaneous evolutions. He still didn't completely understand that. Why did all of his Pokemon evolve at the same time without any stones or anything of that matter to help them evolve? This baffled him to no end, as Yellow patted his back, finished wrapping him in bandages. She then slung his arm in a sling made out of white cloth that the Nurse Joy of Vermillion City had brought into their room. Machine, despite all of this, was happy with the turnouts. He had Yellow with him and he had a whole new brand of Pokemon to train and become stronger with.

"There you go, Machine." Yellow said as he leaned on the bed that was behind him, comforted that Yellow had gone through as this trouble to help him. He had to thank Red and Green when he got the chance, as they helped just as much as she had. It was comforting but also very disturbing to him. Lt. Surge, a Gym Leader of Team Rocket, joining an inscrutable, evil organization like Team Rocket? Then, another thought popped into Machine's head. The people that had once worked for the Emerald Family must have been re-surfacing their heads once more. "Machine? Machine, are you alright?"

He snapped out of his trance and sighed, smiling as he said, "Yes, of course, Yellow. I just have... a lot on my mind right now."

"Machine," Yellow said, as she sat next to him and cradled under his right arm, the arm that was not made of metal. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, of course." Machine said as he blushed a bit.

"You know I won't reveal anything about your past to my friends or yours right, no matter the situation?" Yellow asked as Machine nodded. "Then, come on and tell me. I don't care what it is, I'll still love you, through thick and thin."

"Are you sure?" Machine asked, not completely able to believe Yellow yet. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush uncontrollably.

"Trust me, Machine. I'm never going to hurt you." Yellow said as Machine laughed, nervously, coughing into his fist.

"Fine but I'm telling you what I'm about to because you know some of my past already..." Machine said as Yellow nodded, urging him along. "Yellow, what I'm about to tell you is... something that hasn't EVER left my household. If I tell you this, and you tell someone else, they are BOUND to eliminate you. These people are ruthless and that's why, for most of this, you just have to listen and not speak. When this is over, I'll answer all of your question. For now, just shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say."

"Of course. Go ahead, Machine." Yellow nodded, as Machine sighed, blowing air from his nose.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." Machine said focusing on the door in the front of the room. "Red Star Academy isn't everything it seems. I know when you hear me say this, you're like, 'uh, yeah, no duh, Machine' but I'm talking about the way they created that school. I have to say, I'm not proud of this and it is why I left Hoenn in the first place but... my father, Professor Birch was co-creator of Red Star Academy." Yellow looked at him surprised, astounded that his father would have something to do with a school so evil. "It all started around six years ago when I was... about 12."

"Mom, Dad!" A young, twelve year old Machine ran through the short hallway of his home seeing his mother and father standing at the end of it all. He called out to them once more but they didn't acknowledge him. All they did was stand there and simply stared aimlessly into the wall in front of them. Machine called out to them again but they still didn't answer. He reached out from but his older brother, Ruby Emerald stopped him. "Brother?"

"Yes, Machine, I have returned." Ruby said, looking down on him, smiling. "But... I'm not surprised to see mother and father haven't changed since I left. They're still neglecting their children but this time... it's not their fault." Machine's brother, Ruby, who had just returned from becoming the Pokemon Champion, turned their parents around to show what had happened to them. As Machine looked up to their faces, he saw that they were empty shells; simply skeletons with any bodies. "Crimson, we have to go. They did this to them."

"They... have come back?" Machine asked, still responding to his real name at this time.

"Yes, Crimson. I encountered them upon my travel back here but they were not able to defeat my Pokemon and I." Ruby said, as Machine smiled at his brother, for the first time. "But they haven't gotten stronger ever since they tried to start this Reddosuta Shikaku. It seems to have finally started Crimson."

"What do we do, Ruby?" Machine asked, as Ruby pointed to the back of the house. "Huh?"

"Go and get your sister, Sapphire. We must escape even if it means never coming here again." Ruby said as Machine did what he was told and ran to get Sapphire. She was already awake, rubbing her eyes, tired from a nap she had just taken. Machine ran over to her as she smiled at him and yawned.

"Crimson, what's going on?" Sapphire asked, about only 10 years old at this time.

"I don't have time to explain, Sapphire. Just come with Ruby and I." Machine took her hand as she walked with him, back out to the living room where Ruby smiled at Sapphire. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, excited by his return.

"Ruby, you're back?" Sapphire asked as Ruby smiled and nodded at her. "Look, Crimson, Ruby's back! Aren't you happy to see him?"

"I'm ecstatic, Sapphire." Machine said sarcastically as his attention went back to Ruby. "So, why the hell did you decide to come back? Didn't you live all those years ago to lead some dream of yours?"

"Yeah but Crimson, you of all people should know I recently became the Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn League. I came back cause I wanted to even after they asked me if I wanted to accept leadership of the Elite Four."

"So, you turned an awesome opportunity down for us? Guess you really must love us..." Machine said, walking over to him.

"For once, Crimson, you could be a bit cooperative with him. We're trying to escape this place before those bastards try and destroy us." Ruby said as Machine scoffed at him. "Whatever, brother. No matter what, I'll still protect you and Sapphire."

"Gotcha, bro." Machine responded, as Ruby nodded to him.

"Anyway, Crimson before we leave, I just want you to know, this isn't our real father. Unfortunately, this was our real mother. Birch is still out there somewhere. It looked they placed a fake parent inside our midst and forced Birch to leave." Ruby explained to his younger brother and sister.

"What are you saying, Ruby? That we've been seeing a replica of our father for our entire lives?" Machine asked, throwing his hand to the side.

"Not our entire lives Machine. They seemed to have come around the time I left for my journey." Ruby stated, confusing Machine.

"How can you come out and say this, in front Ruby and I? Did you discover this out just by observing our destroyed parents?" Machine asked as Ruby shook his head.

"No, of course not. I just thought now would be a good time to tell you considering we're leaving this life forever. We just have to find Birch before he leaves Hoenn or we could be in big trouble." Ruby said as Machine nodded to him. Sapphire, although not completely understanding the situation, was with her older brothers. They all quickly packed small bags and headed off, away from their home to a new land somewhere.

They traveled through most of Hoenn and even went to speak with Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Unable to tell them anything, the three of them traveled back to the Pokemon League where Ruby believed they were safe.

However, after a few weeks of hiding there, the Pokemon League was one attacked by the assassins. Ruby, Machine, and Sapphire felt it coming for the past couple days. Something was going to happen. Today was that day.

Boom! A crash was heard on the lower level of the Hoenn League's Tower, signaling what Ruby, Sapphire, and Machine had expected. The Reddosuta Shikaku had returned to kill them all. Ruby stood up as soon as Machine did, sensing the tremor that the Red Star Assassins had made. "Ruby, what the hell do we do?" Machine asked, as Ruby thought it out for a second. "RUBY!"

"Crimson, could you wait a damn second? I'm trying to think!" Ruby shouted, pulling out his Pokenav. Machine shut his mouth with Sapphire pointing and laughing at him. He dialed someone's number and began speaking saying, "Yes, hello?"

The person on the other side seemed to give a positive response.

"Yes, this is Ruby Emerald, Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region. I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something." Ruby said as the person spoke for a bit. "Yes, that's right... Of course, yes, I could do that. I don't see why not. Excellent, then you will help me out with what I need?" The person on the other side gave a short, positive response. "Then, I will need you to come here right now and take two people away from, asap... Thank you, Lance, I appreciate this." Ruby finished his conversation and put away his Pokenav.

"Who was that?" Machine asked.

"Crimson, Sapphire, listen to me." Ruby said, kneeling down to them both. "Someone is coming here. When he gets here, I need you both to go with him. It's very important to me that you at least escape here with your lives intact."

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Sapphire asked as Ruby stood up and turned away from them.

"I'm not going with you two. I am the Pokemon Champion in Hoenn and must protect with all my heart. I may die here but you two, your spirits may live on. Find our real father, and become Pokemon Trainers. Who knows? Someday we may meet again, if I cease to exist here." Ruby said as Machine sighed and turned away from him.

"Ruby, you're not going to die here. I know that for a fact. You're too strong to say that you would die here. I may not respect you as a person but as a Trainer, I know... that you're the best there is." Machine said, as a man with a red hair flying on a Dragonite flew to the window. "Come on, Sapphire, it's time for us to go."

"Ruby..." Sapphire said with tears in her eyes. "You're going to be alright, aren't you?"

"Sapphire..." Ruby said, not turning around to her or Machine. "I'll see you again." Ruby then stormed out of the room as Machine opened the window and hopped on the back of the Dragonite.

"Sapphire!" Machine called to her, holding his hand out. Sapphire walked over to him and just as he was about to bring her onto the dragon Pokemon, the building collapsed and Sapphire fell into it all. Lance and his Dragonite dashed after her, just catching her before she was crushed by it all. Lance planted her and Machine safely on his Dragonite and dashed off, back to where he lived, Johto. The Assassins would never expect to check there.

"I spent two years with Lance until I was sure I could go somewhere to help my brother but... I knew it was impossible so I had to simply head off to an entirely new region, Kanto, where I knew I could make a new life, away from my idiotic family." Machine said, ending his story.

"Did you ever find your father?" Yellow asked, as Machine shook his head.

"I never found him. Lance searched for him for those years I spent with him but we never found him. And my brother, I presume he's still alive. He's still the Pokemon Champion, I know that but one thing I don't know is why he's never tried contacting me. As for my sister, I have no idea what's happened to her. She was only twelve when I left for Kanto, four years ago so I believe she's become a Pokemon Trainer by now. But now, I can never go back to that life. It's not me, it never was." Machine answered Yellow, as she snuggled up closer, next to him.

"That still doesn't explain how you got that arm." Yellow said, pointing to it in its sling. "How did you get that?"

"I can't tell you that yet. That's a story for another time." Machine said. "I wasn't even really supposed to tell you about this. You're lucky I like you."

"You should have stopped where you were, Machine..." A voice said from outside of the door. Machine and Yellow diverted their eyes to the door, glaring at it intensely.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Intruding in our conversation? Come in here and show yourself!" Machine ordered as the door didn't budge.

"I will not Machine but just know that by including the girl in this, you have brought into a hell she will never escape. I will see you again, boy after you and your friends have conquered Team Rocket. I can assure you that." The voice then disappeared, as Machine didn't even feel like he felt the mystery person's presence anymore. Yellow ran to the door and swung it open, almost hitting Red and Green. They had been carrying Hakel and Kusa, who were still very much unconscious.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Green asked as she pulled them both in, ignoring the fact that they were carrying Hakel and Kusa. They fell onto the bed, accidentally dropping Hakel and Kusa onto the floor next to Machine. "Yellow, what the hell?"

"Machine, wake those two up." Yellow ordered as she closed the door behind them, sealing it tightly.

"Yellow, please it's no big deal that-"

"Yes, it is Machine! You have to let everyone know about your past! This is becoming too much for anyone to handle! A girl that loves you is now ordering you, wake them the HELL UP!" Yellow shouted, as Machine nodded to her and nudged Hakel and Kusa. Hakel and Kusa got up and Machine urged them to sit in front of him.

When he had everyone's attention, he told Yellow to hold up one of his arms; the metal one. Staring at it gave them fear and shock but also interest, especially Hakel. "Machine, you've hiding this from us?" Hakel asked.

"I don't know... I thought, if I kept this from you long enough, I could be able protect you all but... now, everyone is in too deep. I have to tell you guys EVERYTHING about our past. And when I'm done telling you this story, I just have one thing to say... we NEED to get stronger. MUCH STRONGER."

Machine began to tell the story of his life, from start to finish. There were no strings attached this time. A personal fighter from Reddosuta Shikaku had just showed up. The fight for survival had just arrived. They had to push back at the enemy with all of their might, even if it meant losing an arm and leg for it.


	16. Chapter 16 step two

In a dark room, without anyone there sat the boss of Team Rocket. He was sitting inside of his personal quarters stationed within the Team Rocket HQ. He was patiently waiting for something or someone to report to him as his fingers ran across his Persian. He was petting it softly as it sat there, quietly purring on his lap. Finally, a few minutes later, three members of his criminal organization entered his room, bowing to him. The three members that had arrived were Kris Darchart, Raion Susamajii, and Lt. Surge. Rai and Surge were there to report of their previous mission in Vermillion City and Kris was there to tend to his other needs...

Kris looked away from their boss saying, "I'm here for... for the usual, sir." She blushed embarrassingly, as she started to walk towards him. He stopped her by putting his hand up. "Sir?"

"Wait a minute, Kris. I want to hear what happened on today's mission with these two. When I hear what has been accomplished or not, I will decide on what I want you to do for me today." The boss responded, urging Rai and Surge to speak. "Surge, explain to me what happened today."

"Very well, sir." Lt. Surge said. "Unfortunately, we were not successful in our mission today. Rai and I were not strong to defeat them nor capture them and bring them to you. They are getting stronger, according to the events that took place today."

"Really? Tell me, how strong have they become?" The boss asked, genuinely intrigued.

"It seems, according to what Rai told me, the new legacy of the Red Star is growing inside of the strongest of the heroes, Machine. He was able to evolve all of his Pokemon at once, prematurely." Lt. Surge stated. "There also seems to be another problem, sir... The Reddosuta Shikaku have been spotted. It seems Pulse is trying to restore the group to its former glory."

"Do you think Machine knows of his abilities and the danger he has presented himself and his friends within?" The boss asked.

"I believe so. Before traveling to Kanto, apparently, by what we have in our records, Ruby Emerald had Lance, a prominent member of the Dragons, watch over Machine and his little sister, Sapphire. He then allowed Machine to travel to Kanto to start a new life not expecting the Assassins to return." Lt. Surge responded.

"Are you saying that the Assassins and the Dragons have resurfaced to form their groups once more?" The boss asked, a bit of fright in his voice.

"I do not know for sure... If it is true, Pulse may once again try to overwhelm us. I have heard rumors of this group growing much stronger. Sir, if we allow this to continue, their spark could become greater than ours." Lt. Surge said, as the boss sighed, thinking of the danger the Reddosuta Shikaku could pose to the world. After deciding what to do for a few moments, he finally came up with a way to say it.

"...It doesn't matter. Things will proceed as planned. Situations may be getting hotter than we wanted but that doesn't mean we'll burn ourselves if we get too close. The Reddosuta Shikaku nor the Dragons have little to do with us and our plan. Those bastards will never deter us from our master plan! The world will be ours! We're in too deep now anyway to try and dig our way back out!" The boss exclaimed, slamming his fist onto his desk in front of him.

"What do you suggest we do then, boss?" Rai asked, finally speaking up.

"You three will form the Triad of Elites. The new one... because of Koga's recent death and Sabrina's defection." The boss commanded.

"Elites? What do you mean, sir? I'm not an Elite so I couldn't form it as the third member." Rai stated, said that he was still a grunt.

"As far as I'm concerned, you've earned your place here, Raion. You battled against Machine and from what I hear, or rather, understand, almost won. That's place enough for me to let become an Elite." The boss explained as Rai's eyes widened.

"Really?" Rai asked, pumping his fists into the air.

"Of course. Kris Darchart, Lt. Surge, and Raion Susamajii, today, you have formed the new Triad of Elites!" The boss said, implying that he released Kris from his control. "Now, time to get serious with them... We will have to hit them now, while they're most vulnerable."

Everyone in the Pokemon Center's room sat quietly, absorbing the words that Machine had just told them. Machine sat in the middle of everyone, watching their minds try and conceive what he had just told them. Red had called Blue there as well so he had heard the entire story as well.

"This is... not what I expected." Hakel said, finally speaking up. He had finally let it all sink. It was a lot to take in but he was glad that Machine was finally being honest with him for once. "But I'm not happy about any of it."

"Neither am I." Machine said, looking at his metal arm once more. "If I was such a screwed up person with an even worse past, I wouldn't had to of get you guys involved. But now that I know that they're tracking me every other step of the way, I need help to take them and Team Rocket down. This is more serious than I wanted it to be."

"I'm just surprised that you didn't tell us about this earlier, Machine." Kusa said. "I mean, we're your friends Machine. Why didn't you think you could trust us with your past?"

"I don't know... I guess, I was just trying to protect you guys from the danger that comes with this territory." Machine said, as Blue patted him on his back.

"Machine, we're all on the same journey, to claim the same prize. If we were anyone else, I would have agreed with your choice but each and every one of us, are in much too deep with Team Rocket. We've been there countless times before and I just don't think that response is a good enough excuse for you to go by." Blue said, as Machine chuckled.

"The only bad thing is... we don't know how or where they will strike. They could have a plan to take us all out at once when we're traveling on our own." Green commented. "Blue, I hate to say this but I think... you should travel with us from now on."

"I agree with Green on this one, Blue. The situation, at this point, with two organizations after our ass, it seems much too dangerous for you travel on your own anymore." Red nodded, as Blue thought about what Red had said.

"True, you're right, Red. They could wipe me out if I'm on my own." Blue said, contemplating the situation. "What about the Dragons group you spoke about, Machine?"

"I... have no idea about their status yet. Like I told you all, I have no information on Ruby, Sapphire, my father, or Lance. I don't even know if their leader, Orion, is still in command. Anything connected to Hoenn is out of my reach." Machine answered truthfully.

"The only thing we can do is grow stronger." Yellow said, smiling at Machine. "That way we can help out Machine anyway we can."

"That's true. We barely got out of the situation with Lt. Surge." Kusa stated. "The only reason we got out this was because Red, Green, and Yellow saved us. We would have been dead without these guys."

"So, what are we now... a team or some shit?" Hakel asked, as they all looked at one another. Up until now, they all had been rivals or even just acquaintances. They had never considered even working together but now, the option was obviously urgently up in the air. Machine made the first move to bring them all together.

Machine put out his hand and said, "I don't care what we were before. We're no longer that anymore. If we rivals, we're now teammates. We have to constantly watch our backs and continue to preserve onwards to the final goal. But, heed my words, the Reddosuta Shikaku will NEVER give up until we're all dead. If you're not scared of that option of death, put your hand in."

Yellow, almost immediately afterward, put her hand in and said, "Machine, this is much my problem as it is yours. After all, you told me first out everyone."

"Man," Hakel said as he and Kusa moved forward. They were second groups of people that put their hands in saying, "Machine, whatever you're about to face, you know we have to be in. I can't let someone kill you. We're your best friends, after all."

"I agree with Hakel on this one, Machine. It doesn't if they'll try to hit us harder than we hit them. We just have to get stronger and let that possible fear of death fuel us." Kusa said, reaffirming what Hakel had said. Red and Green put their hands, shortly afterward, believing that if they worked together, they could beat both of these organizations. Blue was the final to decide and when he did, it was official. They were a team, until the Pokemon League Conference.

"Oh right, I stole something from Lt. Surge for all of us. This is perfect time to give it to you all, considering we're a team now." Hakel unzippered a pocket on the side of his Poke Ball Strap and pulled out something that they didn't expect. Hakel held out seven yellow colored badges out for everyone. "These are the Thunder Badges that I stole from Lt. Surge. This guy this many on him, for a reason I don't really know. Every time I hit that old shit, I stole one from him. After I had enough, I also stole a Thunder Stone for myself. When the time is right, I plan to evolve my Pikachu into a Raichu." Hakel gave one to everyone in the room, as they obtained their third badge. There was only five badges to go and the next one was in Celadon City.

As Machine accepted his, he sighed, letting one last thing slide with them. "Guys, I have one last thing to tell you. It's really important so you all have to listen to me."

"Okay, go ahead, Machine." Red said, accepting his third badge.

"I have a certain power within my body called... Red Star." Machine said, touching his heart. "It's a special ability that is dormant within my heart and only activates when I'm in dire straights. It gives my Pokemon amazing properties... I think it's finally completely active inside of my body."

"Red... Star?" Blue asked. "Like the Academy?"

"Exactly." Machine said. "That's why they named the Academy after it as well as the town within it. The Red Star used to be a great beast in the past that ravaged the regions long ago. The beast, however, was sealed by a Pokemon Trainer who controlled a Pokemon that was able to seal it into the very vacuum of space and time itself. However, it was able to escape 18 years ago when I was before... This metal arm was caused... by that beast ripping off my arm when it came after me five years after that. Because of what happened, my brother used a similar Pokemon to seal its abilities into my heart, however, it wasn't stable in my body and it took..." Machine ripped off a part of his pant leg and showed them all that, on his left side, his leg was also metal as well. "... my left leg as well. So, by adding these prosthetic appendages, the beast was able to fully seal inside my body, gone forever. However, the beast someone fuels my power at the most random times to other Pokemon that I control. This is why my Pokemon evolved. However, all them were evolved so urgently that all of their strength is premature and weaker than most Pokemon of their evolution would be. In other words, my Pokemon had a Premature Evolution."

"What does that all mean? You have some special powers or something that make your Pokemon grow in strength, however, since the power is at random intervals it's very premature and doesn't let your progress much?" Green asked, as Machine nodded.

"Yes, that's a pretty damn good explanation of my situation. But I learned to live with all of this annoying piece of shit I've got. My Pokemon are just going to have to live with that." Machine said as Yellow gave him a big hug.

"Machine, you act like we didn't expect that. Like we said, we're your friends. Yellow may be something more." Red said, as Yellow kissed him on the cheek again. Machine grew bright red as everyone in the room started to laugh.

"You know what really creeps me the hell out, though?" Machine asked. "What the hell was that thing about those zombies attacking me in the S.S. Anne?"

"I can answer that." Mr. Chairman said as he walked into the room, smiling at everyone there.

"Mr. Chairman?" Kusa asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you all are doing and give you a few things." Mr. Chairman said, walking into the room. "And I know about EVERYTHING that's been going on. I'm glad that your new Pokemon evolved Machine. That is definitely an awesome strength you have there."

"Thanks, Mr. Chairman." Machine nodded as Mr. Chairman smiled.

"As for what I have to give you, it's quite simple really. First of all, to all of you here, I have a few Bike Vouchers to give you." Mr. Chairman handed them out quickly, giving one everyone there. "If you go back to Cerulean City and trade those in, you will be able to obtain a free bike. I advise it considering it would be faster transportation and they charge a HUGE amount of money for them."

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Chairman." Hakel said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I have also come to give you some information on the fake S.S. Anne that you fought Lt. Surge." Mr. Chairman said, as they all raised their eyebrows at him.

"Fake? What do you mean?" Machine asked.

"I mean that the S.S. Anne that you fought Lt. Surge on was a complete illusion manifested by the psychic powers of a Kadabra and the ghost powers of a Gengar." Mr. Chairman explained. "By manifesting what the S.S. Anne would have looked like, Gengar was able to create a fake ship. However, if memory serves, Ghost Pokemon are transparent so one step onto that boat would have caused you fall into the sea. But by using the powers of a Psychic Pokemon like Kadabra, one could focus that power of a Gengar and create a ship that one could physically walk on. That is why, according to what we have heard, you were knocked through the floor into the water. It was so well crafted that the Kadabra controlling it was able to focus its power without hurting the Gengar that had manifested the ship."

"So, what happened to the original S.S. Anne?" Kusa asked.

"Apparently, while it was on cruise, Team Rocket killed EVERY single passenger on the ship and then blew the ship to smithereens. However, the zombies that Machine had encountered, were created through faint memories of what each passenger looked like through the mind of Lt. Surge to which the Gengar controlled." Mr. Chairman explained as he turned around, done with his explanation. "Watch out for Team Rocket, all of you. They seem to be more powerful than ever. Stay on your toes."

Mr. Chairman was right. Team Rocket was getting stronger. And they weren't going to get anywhere by sitting here and trying to let information like that soak in. They had to take action. They were now a team and needed to start acting like it. So, after Mr. Chairman had left, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green all left Vermillion and headed for Celadon City. There was a rumor that the Team Rocket HQ may have been there so someone had to check it out. Machine was too wounded to go anywhere at the moment so Red and company traveled there to check it out.


	17. Chapter 17 the rainbow badge

"Hurry up, guys! We have to get to Celadon City before to avoid this annoying rain!" Machine shouted to Kusa and Hakel as they rode into Route 7 with their newly acquired bikes. The rain was everlasting as they had been running for about an hour and it seemed to never stop. They even had to stop at Saffron City to rest at the Pokemon Center before continuing again. All in all, their journey had taken them almost a day and a half to get to Celadon City.

Luckily, Hakel's Wartortle had evolved into a Blastoise and his Pidgeotto into a Pidgeot. Kusa also had her Gastly evolve into a Haunter as well as Machop evolving into a Machoke. Kusa also managed to catch her fifth Pokemon, Cubone a day earlier nearby Lavender Town. They tried to get through to Celadon City past Lavender Town but a Snorlax was in the way. So, they decided to simply go back to Lavender when they had more time because right now, it seemed a bit irrelevant.

Back at Vermillion City, the team had wait two days after Red and company left for Celadon City because Machine's arm had to be repaired. Almost instantly after it was repaired, it began to rain and this is where they were now. They rode as fast as they could as the three of them sped into the town. The rain still pelted down on them, however, as they walked up to the Pokemon Center, there was a sign plastered there:

It read, "We are sorry but the Pokemon Center already has too many reservations in maximum overflow because of the harsh weather. The Pokemon Center will not open until the morning. Please visit the Celadon Apartments in the northwest sector of Celadon. We are sorry for inconvenience. We hope you have a happy Poke Balling Day!"

Kusa threw the note from the door and stomped it into the group shouting, "That Nurse Joy bitch be trippin' balls! If I was not so aggravated right now, I'd kick her scrawny little ass!" Kusa shouted a few more profanities into the sky as Hakel walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She stomped acting like a moron for that one second, staring back into Hakel's eyes.

"Kusa, easy, that's enough. No need to get so angry over stupid shit like this. We'll just have to go find that Celadon Apartment Building they spoke about." Hakel said as Kusa unknowingly blushed at him just as he looked away from her, back at the route they came from. "It's a bitch but we'll have to do what the message said."

Immediately, her temper calmed down and she said, "Alright. Thanks for calming me down, Hakel." Hakel smiled back at her as Machine threw his Charizard up into the air. He jumped on top of it and pointed off into the distance.

"Guys, I found out where the Apartment Building was!" Machine shouted as he flew back down to Hakel and Kusa. They sat on the back end of Charizard as Machine ordered him forward. He flew as fast as his wings could take them. As they began to get closer and closer to the Apartment Building, something came at them, faster than anything Machine had seen before. "Charizard, watch out for that shit coming our way!" Charizard tried to make a rough turn to the left but his wings were clipped, as the speed of the Pokemon or person smashed him hard enough. Charizard went sailing downward as Hakel took out his Pokeball.

"Pidgeot, come out!" Hakel shouted, calling Pidgeot out from his Pokeball. Pideot swooped the three of them up, just as Machine called Charizard back to its Pokeball. Pidgeot made a swift upper gust that pushed them all upwards, realigning its flight pattern correctly. Machine, who had just pushed himself up onto Pidgeot. They all sighed, happy to see that they had made it. "Machine, what the hell was that about?"

"You're... guess is as good as mine, Hakel. I really don't know. It may have been the Reddosuta Shikaku's way of trying to take us all out at once." Machine responded, the rain still hitting the ground pretty hard.

"You may be right, Machine." Kusa said, as the three of them looked around, not seeing anything from any angle. "Well, I guess that shit doesn't matter now. They've completely disappeared from my sight."

"I don't see anything either." Hakel said, sensing someone watching them somewhere but he couldn't find their exact location. Because of this, Machine was starting to believe someone may have been trying to mess with them.

"Alright, let's just go. But keep your eyes open." Machine said as Kusa and Hakel nodded, as Pidgeot blasted through the air, vigorously trying to see anything that was about to attack them. Fortunately for them, their attacker didn't attack once more. So, they headed into the Celadon Apartments Building to rest for the night as it was apparent, the Gym was not open at this time.

They rented one room to save on money because, even after fighting Trainers, Gym Leaders, and relentless, aggravating Team Rocket members, they didn't have that much. Between them, they could only rent a room with one bathroom, one bed, on the top floor of the building, and it was rather small. But, at least they could see most of the town with their view, despite the rest of their annoyingly low-standard accommodations. Since no one wanted to do much more in accordance with speaking about Team Rocket or the Assassins, they all fell into tired, deep sleep. All except Hakel, of course.

When Hakel was sure Machine and Kusa were asleep, he took out his Pokenav and called Professor Pine. "Hello? Yes, Professor Pine this is me."

"Hakel, I thought I would never hear from you or Machine. How has the adventure been going?" Professor Pine asked from the other line.

"Pretty well, Professor. We've actually met a young girl, Kusa Tenpi to join us on our ventures. She's been a great addition to our team." Hakel laughed, as Professor Pine caught attention at that team.

"Is that the same Kusa Tenpi that attended a small, Red Star Academy in Johto?" Professor Pine asked.

"Huh? I don't know, actually... I've never went to trouble of asking her anything about it... Did the girl in the Red Star Academy have green hair?" Hakel asked, as Professor Pine thought about it for a second.

"No, I actually don't think so. So, it's probably not her then." Professor Pine responded. "So, anyway, Hakel, even though I enjoy your calls, I know you didn't just call to say hello. What is the real reason for calling me?"

"Well, you know that letter I received from you about that certain topic?" Hakel asked.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you about that..."

The morning came soon, with the sun rising over the horizon, waking Machine to it first. The rain had disappeared even though the streets of Celadon City were still pretty wet. Machine headed out of the Apartment Building and over to the Celadon City Gym to get first dibs on the battle. He hoped she was there to take him on cause before he left Vermillion City, he did hours after hours of training with his new, prematurely evolved Pokemon.

Luckily, the Gym Leader, Erika was standing in front of her Gym, opening it for the first Trainers of the day. Machine ran over to her and shouted, "Erika, are you opening the Gym?"

"Yes, do you request a challenge against me?" Erika asked, as she smiled at Machine as he stopped in front of her. She had short, blue hair, that barely touched her shoulders. She also wore a traditional, yellow Japanese Kimono, with the accompanying tabi on her feet. Her eyes were glowingly beautiful to Machine, as they reminded him of how beautiful Yellow's eyes were. Machine soon shook this feeling of attraction towards Erika and watched her open the door for him. Machine allowed Erika to go in first, immediately touching the floor of the battle stage.

Machine looked amazed at the place around them, seeing that the entire battlefield was giant field made out of trees, shrubs, and other places that each Pokemon could hide. "This battlefield is elegant, Erika... It's my most favorite so far..." Machine marveled at its beauty showing he enjoyed the smell and feel that the flowers gave the stadium. It was as if they were about to battle in a forest, making the feeling much more natural.

"You're impressed by just the battlefield, young Trainer?" Erika asked, as she walked to the other side of the battlefield, ready to battle. "Before we begin, what is your name, young Trainer?"

"My name is Machine!" He shouted, introducing himself as he tossed his first Pokeball into the air. "And this is Sandslash! Together, we're going to beat you, Erika! So, get ready!"

"I feel the passion within those words, Machine. You are truly in tune with your Pokemon making me believe that you will beat me." Erika said as she tossed her first Pokeball out as well. "But don't think that means... I'll go easy on you!" A Vileplume released itself in front of Sandslash, ready for the tough battle that was about to follow. "To make this fair, we will have a simple, one against one battle with four Pokemon. How does that sound?"

Machine nodded and said, "That sounds great. Let's start this then!"

"Very well!" Erika shouted as he held out her hand for Vileplume to charge forward. "Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Sandslash ducked under the petals and then slashed through them without Machine even uttering a command. Sandslash then darted forwards, slash out at Vileplume.

"Sandslash, use Swift! Send Vileplume to the stars!" Machine ordered as Sandslash jumped high over the Petals that came his way and rocketed himself off of a tree nearby Vileplume. When it got close enough, Sandslash released a blast of yellow stars from his body at Vileplume making it stumble backwards. Sandslash only came at Vileplume once again as Machine shouted, "Sandslash, slash attack! Finish it!"

"Vileplume, quickly! Swords Dance!" Erika ordered as Vileplume focused, covering itself in a light green aura. When Sandslash slashed at it, Vileplume's body disappeared and then reappeared behind Sandslash seconds later. "Vileplume, again! Petal Dance!" Vileplume spun violently sending pink petals out from its body, that smashed into Sandslash sending it flying through the air. Sandslash crashed onto the ground, unconscious from the beating it took from Vileplume. "Looks like Sandslash is done. Who is next?"

"Sandslash, return!" Machine said, as a red beam of light came out from his Pokeball, pulling it back into the device. "I'll show you what I really have! With my Flareon!" Flareon was released from his second Pokeball, summoning it from the white light onto the field. It growled strongly, as the flames on its body, flared violently.

"A Flareon, eh? Let's see how well your flame does against my Vileplume!" Erika said, officially beginning the second round.

"Yeah, whatever. Flareon, go!" Machine shouted as Flareon dashed forward, faster than Sandslash was. "Flareon, Fire Spin, go!" Flareon opened its mouth and sent a large, spinning wave of fire at Vileplume sending it flying into the air. Flareon kept its flame burning as it flew up at Vileplume, smashing into the ceiling. Flareon then ended its flame attack as Vileplume fell to the ground, defeated, singed by Flareon's powerful attack. "Nice job, Flareon!"

"You work very well with your Pokemon, Machine. I'm very excited to see how you will combat my next Pokemon. "Go, Victreebel!" Victreebel appeared out of its signature white light, exploding on the scene. "I may have Grass Pokemon at my disposal but they're stronger than you think!"

"Let's go then! I want to see you true strength!" Machine shouted, giving the command for Flareon to charge. "Flareon, let's make this another quick one!"

"Victreebel, Vine Whip! Get that Flareon!" Erika commanded as Machine smiled, expecting that wasn't all she had up her sleeve.

"Flareon, Flamethrower at Victreebel!" Machine shouted, as Flareon dodged two of Victreebel's vines and jumped beside it. Flareon then shot a massive wave of flame at Victreebel sending it crashing through the side wall of Erika's Gym. When the smoke disappeared from around Victreebel, it was shown to have been defeated by Flareon's powerful blast of flame. "What's next, Erika? You only have two Pokemon left!"

"That's true but still, I haven't used my strongest yet!" Erika stated, as she threw out her third Pokeball, releasing a Gloom from her Pokeball. "Gloom, go! Take that Flareon down!"

"Flareon, I have a funny feeling about this one! Stay on your toes! Attack, that Gloom!" Machine shouted, as Flareon darted forwards, smashing its body into Gloom. Gloom sustained the hit and grabbed Flareon over its head. Flareon squirmed and tried to break free of Gloom's grip. "Flareon, Fire Spin at the ceiling!"

"What?" Erika shouted surprised as Flareon shot a large, spiral-shaped wave of flame from its mouth up at the sky. It smashed into the ceiling and drove Gloom into the ground, losing its grip on Flareon. Flareon stopped its Fire Spin as soon as it was released, and sent another wave of flame into Gloom. Gloom fell to the ground after it was defeated, once again singed by the powerful Flareon. "Excellent, Machine. You've defeated three of my Pokemon with just your Flareon there. Will you change Pokemon now?"

"No way! Can you go for more, Flareon?" Machine asked, as Flareon growled in response. "Alright, that's in then! I'm sticking with Flareon!"

"Very well, return Gloom!" Erika called back her third Pokemon. She only had one left. "Go, Angela!" She tossed her fourth Pokeball into the air, releasing her final Pokemon, a Tangela named Angela. Erika looked confidently at Machine that she would be able to even the odds, no matter what he did to her.

"Flareon, go! Quick Attack!" Machine shouted, as Flareon darted forwards, although this time, things seemed different. As Flareon got closer to Angela, Erika stayed silent. Then, just as Flareon was about to hit Angela, three vines flew out of its body and smacked Flareon with all four at once. The were so powerful that it sent Flareon tumbling backwards. When Flareon landed in front of Machine, it was defeated by one attack from Angela. "Impressive, Pokemon, you've got there. In one attack, it was able to defeat my Flareon." Machine called back his Flareon, and took out his third Pokeball.

"You act surprised that a Gym Leader would be able to defeat two of your Pokemon in one attack. But don't worry, this won't end as all those other matches. My Angela is much stronger than all my other Pokemon. You may not have a chance anymore." Erika said, giggling as she said this.

"Well, looks like, to end this battle my way, I'm going to have use my trump card!" Machine said, smiling as he tossed his third Pokeball up into the air. "Go, Charizard! Time to end this fight!"

"Ah, that must be your starter Pokemon. That must truly be your trump card." Erika said, as Charizard roared, blasting the white light off of its body, as it came out. Its wingspan was amazingly strong, sending a gust of wind from its body, making Angela skid backwards. "A truly powerful Pokemon! This is the ultimate battle!"

"You've got that right, Erika! Charizard, take flight!" Machine ordered as Charizard started flapping its wings. Charizard quickly took flight as it flew above the stage, blowing wind back at Angela. Erika looked a bit disappointed as Machine smiled back at her. "Try facing my Charizard at its strongest!"

"Very well, let's see if you're able to keep that winning streak! Bring it on!" Erika said, pointing up at the Charizard, high above the stage. Angela sent a Vine Whip up at it but Charizard easily dodged it and pulled Angela up to him.

"Charizard, pull Angela all the way up to you! When it's close enough, use Mega Punch!" Machine ordered as Charizard continued to pull the angry looking Tangela. Charizard was able to get Angela up to him but when he threw his fist at it, she ducked under it and wrapped Charizard in its vines. "Charizard! Damn it!"

"Great work, Angela! Now, squeeze Charizard until he falls unconscious!" Erika ordered as Angela began squeezing harder and harder onto Charizard until something snapped. A veil of fire covered Charizard's entire body, as his special ability began to activate. Angela soon let go, burnt by the intense flames that Charizard gave off. As Angela began to fall, Charizard's flame on the tip of his tail grew so large that it spread across the entire grass field. Machine looked at the devastation that was going on around him, seeing the flames burn ferociously.

He shook the feeling easily as he shouted, "Charizard, finish this! Use Fire Blast!" Charizard's tail seemed to grow even larger than before as he exerted a gigantic, bright red flame that split itself four times and smashed Angela into the ground. The flames smashed outwards from itself, blowing away the grass underneath Angela. When the flame stopped, Charizard flew there sweating looking down on Angela who was smoking from the excess flames. "Alright!" Machine shouted as Charizard began to fall from the sky towards the ground. "Shit..." He called Charizard back to its Pokeball and sealed it back into its ball. "Good work, Charizard. That was the most intense that I've ever seen you be."

"Excellent work, Machine. Here is your fourth Gym Badge, the Rainbow Badge." Erika held out his prize as Machine ran over and took it from her hand, pumping his fists into the air.

"Hell yeah! I got my fourth Gym Badge!" Machine said, as he put the Rainbow Badge on the inside of his jacket and turned back to Erika. "Erika, I have a new respect for Grass Pokemon from now. I truly believe you were my most favorite Gym Leader so far."

"Thank you, Machine. You were my favorite challenge. You're Pokemon are very powerful, you will be a great Pokemon Master one day." Erika said as they both shook hands. "If you keep going, you can defeat any challenge that comes before you."

"You really think so?" Machine asked, as Erika nodded.

"With your cute looks, intellect, and connection with your Pokemon, anyone would be lucky to have you, Machine. You've impressed me with your strength. The next Gym resides in Fuchsia City. Her name is Janine." Erika said, letting Machine out of her Gym.

"Oh, before I go, I apologize for... burning the shit out of your Gym." Machine said, bowing to her. Erika smiled back at him as Machine raised an eyebrow to her. "What's so funny?"

"Your friends did the same thing." Erika said, closing the doors of the Gym. Machine turned around, seeing Kusa and Hakel standing behind him.

"What the hell?" Machine asked as they both showed evidence of what Erika had been saying. "Wait, you guys challenged her before me?"

"Yeah, EARLY this morning." Kusa stated, as Machine sighed, thinking he got the Rainbow Badge first. "For some reason, I knew you were going to try and go to the Gym before anyone else so before you woke up, Hakel and I went to challenge Erika. We, and yes, we regret doing this, planned it with Erika after we won."

"Are you saying you guys tricked me?" Machine asked, feeling surprised that they would mess with him like this.

"Yeah, but trust me, we felt really bad about doing it." Hakel said sarcastically as Machine sighed and walked past them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Hakel." Machine said, swearing indiscriminate curse words under his breath. "Anyway, let's move onto to Fuchsia City. I want to get there as soon as possible."

Then, as Machine and the others began to walk forward, two Trainers jumped in front of them, stopping them from going anywhere. "Who the hell are you two jokers?" Kusa asked, as they stood back to back.

"Name's Artie!" One of the Trainers said, pointing at himself.

"Mine's Rich! We challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"


	18. Chapter 18 true feelings

"Artie, and Rich?" Hakel asked. "Are you people that we should know?"

"No, damn it," Artie said, losing his composure for a second. "We're just a few Trainers that have come to challenge you!"

"Challenge us?" Machine asked. "Did you hear about us or something?"

"Actually, yes, Machine." Rich responded, smiling at him. "We have heard all three of you, including Hakel and Kusa. You three have helped us gain the courage to become Pokemon Trainers. For that, we thank you." Artie and Rich bowed to them, as Machine shrugged releasing his Ninetales from its Pokeball.

"Well, even though we're flattered by your comments, you're here for a Pokemon Battle, right?" Machine asked, as Rich stepped up to him. "Exactly, so enough with the common shit and let's go on with the shit that involves me beating your ass."

"You are as confident as they you are, aren't you?" Rich asked, chuckling about it a bit. "Well, it's true you should. But can face against... this Pokemon?" Rich tossed his Pokeball into the air, releasing a Pikachu from it. However, upon seeing it, Machine knew something was wrong with it.

"What the hell is that? Is it even a Pikachu?" Kusa asked, from the sidelines.

The Pikachu, by Machine, Hakel, and Kusa's reaction, was much different from any one they had ever seen beforehand. Machine stared at Rich's Pikachu and saw that it was colored purple with its cheeks being colored light blue. It was also covered in a dark, purple aura but only Machine could see that part of it.

"Oh yeah, it is but... it's a special TYPE of Pikachu. I'm not going to reveal its name to you now but, you'll learn soon." Rich said as Machine shrugged, not understanding why this Pokemon seemed this way. "Now, are we going to fight or not?"

"Of course! But, don't cry when you lose against me!" Machine shouted as Ninetales got ready to fight. The strange Pikachu also stood at the ready, looking stronger than most other Pikachu that they had seen. When it charged up its cheeks, blue lightning came out of them instead of its normal, traditional yellow. "Ninetales, let's do this! Quick Attack, now!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack as well!" Rich shouted, as Pikachu and Ninetales disappeared at the same speed, surprising Machine once again. They clashed throughout the dirt road of Celadon City, smashing against one another and then disappearing again. Finally, when the two had reappeared, Ninetales was triumphant over Pikachu, knocking it down. However, it got back up, and sent a small volt of electricity that encompassed its body. Seconds later, Machine was astounded so see that Pikachu looked to be back at full strength.

"How the hell?" Machine asked looking at it as his eyes turned a crimson color. He could the dark colored Pikachu's stats and its health was back at normal. He shook his head after a short, sharp pain inside of it. "Pretty impressive, Rich. Your Pikachu... restored its health back to normal using its electricity to recharge it."

"Well, that's not all we've got at our disposal! Pikachu, use your Shadow Blitz!" Rich shouted, as Pikachu began charging up its energy. It began to charging at Ninetales once it was done with its charging, covering itself in a dark, purple aura.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower! Go!" Machine ordered as Ninetales sent out a very large and blazing flame that ran straight from her mouth, smashing into Pikachu. It was so powerful that Pikachu was sent rolling back into Rich, throwing them both away from Ninetales. When Rich got back up, his Pikachu was lying in his hands, defeated.

"No! Pikachu!" Rich shouted to his unconscious Pikachu that was lying in his lap. He called it back to its Pokeball and said, "Okay, I'm done for now, Artie. Your turn."

"Me too. I'm done for the moment." Machine said calling back his Ninetales. "Kusa, you wanna take a shot at fighting this other guy?"

"Sure, Machine. I'll do my best to defeat him quickly like you did with that other guy." Kusa said, as Machine smiled back at her.

"You better give it all you got." Machine said as Hakel smiled over at Kusa.

"Alright, my turn then." Artie said, stepping up to Kusa, facing each other in tension. He took out his Pokeball first and threw it up into the air shouting, "Come out, Clefairy!"

"Clefairy?" Hakel asked, noticing how the Clefairy looked.

"Yeah, I got it from this man in Vermillion City. I think his name was... Mr. Chairman?" Artie asked as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa gasped in surprise. "What's wrong? Do you guys know this Clefairy?"

Hakel thought about it for a second and then said, "No... No, I don't. I'm just surprised that someone like you would have a Clefairy. It may be powerful, I don't know yet." Machine looked over to him confused, as Hakel grew a smile on his face. Machine then sighed and looked back at the battle, grinning.

"Oh, you bet it is!" Artie said, as Clefairy nodded at Kusa. "Come on, Kusa! I want to see what you have in store for me!"

"Alright, you asked for it! Go," Kusa started to say as she threw her Pokeball up into the air. "Cubone!" Kusa's Cubone came out of its signature white light, spinning its boomerang in its hands.

"Perfect choice! Something for my Clefairy to beat on!" Artie said, confidently judging his opponents. "Clefairy, go!"

"That's what you think, kid! Cubone, attack!" Kusa shouted as Clefairy and Cubone charged at one another about to clash. However, just as they were about to, an explosion so large that it actually blew back everyone there. They crashed into a few buildings, knocking a small hole through each one of them. The people in the houses looked confused at the random kids flying through their household's but then again, the Trainers were just confused as they were. What the hell could have made that explosion? Their answer was given shortly afterward.

Team Rocket grunts, of all shapes, sizes, and stupidity came bursting out of the explosion nearby the Celadon Apartments. They all looked around and quickly dashed towards their next place of business, the Celadon Game Corner. They all headed into the game place and once everything seemed to be back to normality, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa converged back on the scene. Artie and Rich walked slowly out of the rumble and over to the group who was speaking about Team Rocket's random explosion.

"It's obvious what they were looking for, guys." Machine commented, loud enough for only them to hear. "I don't what they're problem is but they really don't know how to do anything correctly. They ran out of here without checking the city and led us straight to where they all converge, the Celadon Game Corner."

"Do you think that they're actually hiding their main base somewhere in that Game Corner?" Hakel asked.

"It's a possibility." Kusa said. "Did any of hear anything about their Hideout from any of the others? Like Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were supposed to be here checking things out right? Do you think they found anything?"

"No but that's all the more reason for us to check out the Game Corner." Machine said, as Hakel and Kusa nodded and turned to the Celadon Game Corner. "If they are trapped in there, we have to get into that place and rescue them."

"You're right, Machine. Let's go. It's time to take these bastards down a peg." Hakel said, adjusting the looseness of his fingerless gloves. "We'll make Professor Oak and Professor Pine with what we're about to do!" As Machine, Hakel, and Kusa started to leave, Artie tapped Machine on the shoulder.

"Huh? Artie, Rich, what do you two want?" Machine asked.

"We want to come with you." Artie said as Rich nodded. "We have a grudge to settle with these bastards as they killed both my parents and Rich's. We would also love to work with the Trainers we were about to lose to anyway..."

"True," Rich said, feeling a bit disappointed. "Besides, you guys said you have to save your friends! We have to at least help you with that!"

"You know, Machine, they could be some help to us." Kusa said, as Machine thought about it for a second. "Who knows what will happen before we find Red and the others? They could seriously back us up."

"She may have a point there, Machine. They have a lot of potential and could seriously save our asses in there if they back us up." Hakel commented, reassuring what Kusa had said.

Machine walked up to Artie and took his hand saying, "Artie, Rich... WE would love for you two to help us out with this!" Machine and Artie shook hands, confirming the deal for both of them to help defeat Team Rocket here as well. "Now, let's go!" Machine released his hand and turned toward the Celadon Game Corner, entering it after one another.

Once they were in, they were amazed by the inside of it all. The inside of it was large, with flashing lights, that washed the five heroes in its colorful lights. There were slot machines all around them and people stared into them, looking dazed at the amount of money they were either losing or winning. Machine laughed at seeing the people happy to lose so much money on all of their prizes. There were many seats in the upper left corner of the casino and all over the walls, they had plastered colorful pictures of Pokemon like Magikarp, Slowpoke, and Dratini. On the far middle right of the casino, there was an open space with a conveniently made poster depicting a picture of a beautiful girl that reminded Machine of Kris.

When they entered, a large poster above that small one read in giant, red letters, "The Playground for Everyone". As Machine and the others stepped into the aisle with the slot machines, they noticed that behind the slot machines was the dance floor where a DJ with cool shades and laid attitude, scratched records and played remixes of different songs like one of Machine's favorites, "Born to be a Winner". It all seemed so time consuming but Machine told himself that they would return here, with or without Hakel and Kusa.

As they made their way over to the seats, they noticed that someone was guarding the poster below the gigantic sign. Rich, while the rest of them went to buy a drink over by the sales counter where they were selling snacks and drinks to people, traveled over to the person watching over the sign. They hadn't noticed but, ever since they left Pallet Town, they hadn't had much to eat.

Upon arriving where the person had been standing, he noticed it was a Team Rocket Grunt. He went over to the grunt and said, "Hey, sir, why are you guarding that poster behind you?"

"None of your business." The Grunt said, as he knocked Rich to the ground with a simple push. "Maybe you should leave before things get ugly or of course, you could take me on."

"Please," Rich said, taking out one of his Pokeball. "Things got ugly as soon as I saw you! And hell yeah, I want to take you on! Go, Flareon!" Rich released his Flareon in front of him, and it was colored the same dark purple aura as Pikachu was and it was covered in the same aura. Before the grunt could even do anything, Rich pointed at him, shouting, "Flareon, use Shadow Fire!" Flareon opened up its mouth and sent a giant blast of purple flame at the Grunt, burning him intensely. While he was burning up, Rich called back Flareon and went over to the smaller poster. He ripped it off revealing a switch hidden under the poster. "What the hell?" He pressed the button as the Grunt fell unconscious as the flame finally went away. As he pressed the button, Rich turned to his left and saw that an entire staircase had opened into another section of the building.

"Rich!" Artie shouted as they all ran over to him seeing that staircase led into another, darker section of the building. "What is that?"

"I think, that's our ticket into the Team Rocket HQ." Rich said, as Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Artie looked at him and smiled. They headed into the Rocket Hideout and instantly, they saw a Team Rocket Grunt traveling past them, holding a few important papers. They ducked behind a few tall boxes, hiding from him as he walked past.

When they saw the coast was clear, Machine brought everybody together as a group. "Okay, I can already see this isn't going to work as a large group. So, we have to split up into two groups. Hakel, you take Artie, and Rich with you and check down that left corridor. Kusa and I will travel together and we'll check down the right corridor. Got it?" They all nodded him and rushed off together right after wishing each other good luck. Even though, Hakel and Kusa wanted to be together in this operation, they both thought that getting anyway from one another would do them good as well.

Machine and Kusa dashed down the right corridor and ducked behind another object, seeing two more Grunts walking down from what looked like an elevator. Machine and Kusa quickly jumped into it and took the elevator down to the bottom floor meaning that they were far into the earth now. Kusa and Machine jumped out of it and ducked behind a tall rock on the far left of the room. They looked in on something that a few scientists were working on. What Machine and Kusa saw, enraged them.

Inside a tall tank, Yellow was in a tank, being shocked and examined and dissected like she was some test subject. Machine tried to wonder why they want Yellow as their test subject and then the thought hit on his head like a ton of bricks. Yellow had special, Pokemon and Human healing powers that allowed to heal any wound and make it seem like it had never been in there in the first place! Not to mention that Yellow was a telepathic and could lift things through the air with her mind.

"Machine, is that Yellow?" Kusa whispered to him as he nodded, looking angrily at the Team Rocket Scientists doing this to Yellow. Machine glared at them, barely paying attention to what Kusa was going to say. So, she sighed and said, "Alright, Machine, it looks like you're really angry at what they're doing to Yellow... You can go rescue her, if you tell me one thing." Machine heard that so he stayed where they were before jumping into battle.

"What is it, Kusa?" Machine asked, as Kusa smiled at him.

"Are... you in love... with Yellow?" Kusa asked, shocking him a little bit.

"Honestly..." Machine thought about what they had gone through together. Machine was definitely thinking of Yellow a lot. He hadn't realized it before but ever since he met Yellow, Machine's life had gotten a slightly better by each passing day. He came to adore her bubbly personality and the fact she had loved him from the start, and even after he had been revealed to be a monster in others eyes, she had even said with total confidence that she had loved him, despite the fact that his friends appreciated the honesty and the fact that they could stick with him through the end.

Not many of that effected Machine besides Yellow's words. She was a little bit of his inspiration as well. Upon entering and leaving Celadon Gym, the one thought on his mind was: If I survive this, would I be able to see Yellow again? That's why he and his Pokemon were so much more in tune in that battle, with Machine only losing two of his five Pokemon.

The fact was confusing, considering she was a random girl that had loved Machine on the spot, even before he knew anything about her. Her persistence was one thing that caught him. He usually hated that in a girl but seeing her try and try time and time again made him admire much about her. In a way, his feelings were bittersweet though.

He did feel great love and admiration for Yellow, but she may have been willingly to one thing for him that he couldn't return: Life. The ultimate test of endurance flashed into his mind. If he were to hop into this fight to save Yellow, sure, he could save her, by taking down those two scientists easily but what if there were more guys out there waiting for him? The conclusion to this insanely, should-be obvious question was decided the moment, Machine finished his thought to Kusa's question.

"Well?" Kusa asked as Machine stood up with his eyes closed.

"Kusa, there's only one thing I more than being a Pokemon Trainer." Machine said, beginning to admit his feelings for her. "And that's Yellow. I would give my life for her, no questions. Love? Yeah, that word is an understatement. Love is what drives you to do insanely off the wall things like letting your lover die for you because you weren't strong enough to help them. But I'm different. I'll save Yellow and kill anyone who stands in my way! And I die for her, so what? She'll still be alive to live her own life!"

"That's the response I was looking for!" Kusa said, patting him on the back. "Let's do this, alright?" Machine shouted as he threw his Pokeball up into the air. Kusa did the same as she called out, "Ivysaur!"

"Charizard!" Machine shouted, as they both threw their arms up at the same time.

"ATTACK!" They both commanded as Charizard and Ivysaur quickly disposed of both of the scientists. A bit of blood splattered on the walls beside the Pokemon as Machine looked at Yellow who had her eyes open. In Machine's brain, he heard her call out his name, at least twice.

"CRIMSON! CRIMSON, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Yellow's voice boomed in his head a few more times until Machine was finally ready to rescue his girl.

"Charizard, get Yellow out of there! Use Slash!" Machine shouted as Charizard pulled out its claws and tore through solid glass, catching Yellow's body as it fell out of the tank. Charizard flew back over Machine and set Yellow in his arms as Kusa walked over to the two Pokemon telling them to turn around and let them have a few moments together. "Yellow! Yellow, are you alright?"

Yellow slowly opened her eyes because it seemed she was only able to keep her eyes open for that moment. She looked up at him as she saw that Machine's eyes were watering. "Crimson... Are... are you crying?"

Machine embraced Yellow and whispered through his tears saying, "No reason to... lie about that shit... Of course, I'm crying, for you, of course."

"For me?" Yellow asked as Machine laid her head back on his lap. "Why... why for me?"

"Because..." Machine said, as he looked up at Kusa. Kusa gave him a thumbs up as he looked back at Yellow who was still very tired but able to keep her eyes open for a few more moments. "I... love you, Yellow..." Machine finally admitted as Yellow smiled and they shared a hug once more. As Yellow fell unconscious once more, she whispered something in his ears that made his entire blush bright red. When he was sure Yellow was unconscious, he slung her body over his back, similar to the way she rode on his back in Mt. Moon.

"Excuse, sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but... I think we have company." Kusa said as Machine ran up to her next to his Charizard. As they tried to sense what was coming, a large projectile came falling from the ceiling that unleashed a gigantic light across the room's circumference. Machine, Kusa, the unconscious Yellow, and their Pokemon were flung backwards, smashing their backs against the wall behind them. Machine and Kusa soon fell unconscious, along with their Pokemon.

Hakel closed his Pokenav and said to Artie and Rich, "Damn it, sorry guys, they're not answering."

"Do they normally answer when you call them?" Artie asked.

"Yes but something always happens to them when I call them... This doesn't look good guys, we might want to try and see what's going on there end." Hakel said, as he started to turn around but three people were already standing there. As they started to scream, the boy covered their mouths quieting them.

"Shutup, you dimwit." Blue said, as he pushed the three of them backwards. Red and Green were also standing with Blue, as they ducked behind a counter. Behind the other side of the counter, there were Team Rocket Grunts galore.

"Blue, Red, Green, what the hell are you doing here?" Hakel asked.

"We were trying to escape but no matter what we do, we can't find Yellow. Yellow was captured along with Green but Green managed to escape. Now, unless we can find her, we can't leave." Red explained as Blue and Green nodded.

"Well, where is she?" Hakel asked quietly.

"We don't know, dumb ass or we'd tell you." Green said, as Hakel shrugged. "Anyway, who are your new friends?"

"Oh these guys?" Hakel asked, pointing to Artie and Rich. "Their name's are Artie and Rich. They became Pokemon Trainers because of all of us, including you guys. Artie, Rich, these are a few of the other Pokemon Trainers that inspired you two to become part of the fold."

"Nice to meet you, guys." Artie and Rich said, shaking hands with Blue, Green, and Red who were just as happy to have a few Trainers to help out the cause. "We came down with Hakel to find you guys but now we've lost Machine and Kusa too."

"Oh shit, are you serious?" Blue asked, as Hakel nodded. "They aren't answering their Pokenav's... again?"

"Yeah, but you know they ALWAYS answer their Pokenav's. SOMETHING must have happened to them." Hakel said as Blue and the others agreed. "But what I can't figure out is... what?"

"Uh... I think we just found our answer..." Red said, as he pointed over the counter. Machine, Kusa, and surprisingly, Yellow were lying in a heap with one another along with Charizard and Ivysaur. They all had been beaten up pretty badly because their clothes was cut up and they had bruises all over their bodies.

"How do we leave for like... two minutes and they get caught up in that shit?" Hakel asked, sighing at the fact that when Machine is with someone, he always gets them caught, somehow or someway.

"Damn, they got Machine and Kusa!" Rich said, surprised. "So, what do we next?"

"We..." Green started to say as she took out a Pokeball and made it grow in size. "Fight." Green was the first one to charge out as everyone shrugged and took out their Pokeball's as well. They dashed at all the Team Rocket Grunts, ready to fight them down at once. It was going to be all or nothing, in this next battle with Team Rocket.

"We're going to take you down, Team Rocket! I CHOOSE YOU!"


	19. Chapter 19 wretches and kings

There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part; you can't even passively take part, and you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop. And you've got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it, that unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all.

These words ran passionately through Hakel's head as if he was replaying a song in his mind. The words gave him strength, so much so that he suddenly felt an overload of power explode through his body. Blastoise exploded out of its Pokeball, ripping a white light throughout the room. The Grunts around them laughed confidently making it seem like they were going to win the fight they were about to win.

"Are you sure you can take all of us?" One of the grunts all the front line asked, stepping forward with a Pokeball in hand. "Because right now, it doesn't seem like you can win."

"You know what?" Hakel asked, leading the team of heroes behind him. "Didn't you hear about us yet?"

"Oh yeah, we heard about you punks before. The more you discover about us, the more you try to destroy us at once!"

"Please, there's not shit we can't run when our guns unload. Plus, you guys don't make a move unless my people say so." Hakel said, as the others on his side took out their Pokeball's as well, ready for a pretty big fight. "We got everything out of control with you bastards. Now, if you want to keep talking, stand there just like that while my team and I, beat your asses!"

"Bring it, if you want it so much kid! You talk a lot of game but yet you don't know... your winning streak is about to end right here, right now." The Grunt said, acting as if he was stronger than he really was.

"Please, you bastards are trying to save face with your shit talking. We're the flame and you're the shit we piss on when the flames ignite!" Hakel said, confidently, his eyes glowing light blue. "We're about to take control! Let's go if you're ready!"

"Any day, everyday, kid! Team Rocket, attack!" The grunts roared in a blast of sound, not phasing any of the heroes at all. All the grunts threw their Pokeball's at the heroes, as Hakel pointed at the Pokemon coming his way.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump! I don't want to see anyone else get hurt!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise sent two gargantuan waves of water that combined as they met in the middle making an even larger one that violently tore through Team Rocket's Pokemon, throwing them through the back wall. Blastoise got ready once more, standing in place as the heroes through their Pokemon out as well.

"Go, Gyara!" Red shouted calling out his Gyrados that stood high above the remaining Team Rocket Grunts. "Gyara, Hyper Beam!" Gyara opened its mouth and sent a blast of orange energy that made an explosion so large that covered everyone and everything in a five mile radius in its aftermath. The heroes went sailing away from the original area only to smash through a few buildings that were above ground. The Team Rocket Grunts and the heroes stood back seeing that Machine, Yellow, and Kusa were back on their side. "Hakel, we can go full on them now right?"

"Don't be absurd, Red," Hakel said, turning back to him with his eyes still glowing bright blue. "We're going to send so much static and fire onto them that they won't know who they were since before they were born. We're not just going to beat on them harder, we're going to annihilate the fact that they ever stepped up to us."

"That's what I'm talking about, Hakel!" Red shouted, calling back his Gyrados. "Go, Lax!" His Snorlax ripped out of its white light appearing in front of Red, growling in triumph.

"Do you punks still think you can defeat us?" The same Team Rocket Grunt asked, looking at the destroyed Celadon City. "Look what you've done to Celadon City. You may have killed your own friends to take us down."

"It doesn't matter, you bastards." Artie said, stepping forward. "We're not afraid of death and we knew that Gyara's Hyper Beam would destroy EVERYTHING in site. It was simply all just for conquest over you bastards. Besides, we move faster than you do!"

"And," Green said, throwing her Horsea into battle. "What's more... Everyone of us are at the front of the attack between the contract to protect this world and contact of us between our Pokemon. You can never stop us, no matter you do!"

"She's got that right, Team Rocket." Machine said, as Rich helped him up to the front of the attack. "I was just thinking... If we don't beat you bastards down here and now, the MACHINE will be prevented from working." Hakel looked over to Machine, as those words boomed through his head once more. Machine snickered at him realizing that either he or Yellow had said that to him. Those words, for whatever reason, got him pumped. Machine had unlocked something strange inside his body but as the wind blew past them, whipping past their hair and clothes, Team Rocket laughed in still confidence.

"What's so funny?" Rich asked as Kusa and Yellow also stepped up to the front line of the attack.

"You speak of justice with your words and your actions but no matter what happens to us, you'll be the ones to accept our fate!"

"You know what, bitch?" Yellow asked, taking out her Pokeball. "How about you shut the hell up and take this! Come out, Zappy!" Yellow released her Zapdos into the battlefield, suddenly, as the sky began to open up around them. Lightning flashed in front of Team Rocket, sending a few them into a crisp, and others into bit of a shock. Rain also began to pour down from the sky, ripping through their hearts as if a heavy electric guitar rift was tearing at them from the inside. It was beginning to fuel and Team Rocket looked just as determined as the heroes were to defeat each other. This would be a fight to the finish, depending on who and how they made their moves.

"This shit is tedious..." Machine said, as Rich let him stand on his own. "Let's do this because no matter what you do... The people down low will push the people up top and never again bend to your will! Kanto will soon be free of your evil! Go, Ninetales!" Ninetales appeared out of his Pokeball, growling angrily at Team Rocket.

"You will never beat us! We are Team Rocket and much too large to be defeated! Accept your defeat where you stand! Team Rocket, attack once more and don't hold back this time!" The grunt ordered as Team Rocket threw all they could at the heroes.

"Green, now!" Blue shouted, tossing his Pokeball up into the air.

"Horsea, Smokescreen!" Green shouted as Horsea blew a cloud of black smoke from its mouth so large that it covered the heroes before Team Rocket's Pokemon could even get close to them.

"That won't stop us! We are fear untold!" The grunt shouted as their massive arsenal Pokemon landed into the smoke. However, as they blew it away, all the Pokemon saw random puddles. "Where the hell did they go?"

"Thunder, now!" Red, Rich, and Hakel shouted as three gigantic volts of electricity slammed on top of a few of the Team Rocket members, increased in power by the rain caused by Yellow's Zappy. The Team Rocket members fell to the ground as Red's Pika, Hakel's Pikachu, and Rich's strange dark aura made Pikachu dropped down in front of them.

"Damn it..." The grunt said as Team Rocket's Pokemon turned around and charged for the three Pikachu's. As they did, Red's Lax popped up out of the ground and gave each of the Pokemon a giant uppercut, dropping them all to the ground.

"Clefairy, metronome!" Artie and Green shouted, as both of their Pokemon disappeared in a flash. They reappeared in front of Team Rocket and released a gigantic explosion of green energy sending each member flying backwards. They weren't done yet, though. "Hidden Power, alright!" The Team Rocket members came back at the Clefairy but right before they could touch them, Machine's Sandslash tore through their members easily.

"Understand now, Team Rocket?" Yellow asked, dropping to the ground with her Zapdos. "You can't beat us, no matter what you do."

"That's what you think! Get with the combat, kiddies!" The grunt shouted as their Pokemon got back up, throwing Snorlax through the air, somehow. "ATTACK! FINISH THEM!"

"I don't think so! Ninetales!" Machine shouted as Blue called out his Charizard.

"Double Flamethrower!" Blue and Machine shouted as Machine's Ninetales and Blue's Charizard sent a double dose of flame at their Pokemon, knocking them back down, all at once, burning them to a crisp.

"Impressive, teamwork, all of you." A familiar female voice said as they turned around. It was Kris Darchart once more with her new teammates, Raion Susamajii and Lt. Surge. "You took those grunts down without much trouble. Can you take us down as well?"

"You won't stop the kings from destroying the wretches like you three!" Hakel said, as Lt. Surge laughed at him.

"It's funny to see you kids try and defeat us with your... army you've got there." Lt. Surge said, hitting his palm against his forehead.

"Silly? We just took most of your army and your main base. What more could we destroy?" Blue asked. "Oh yeah, you three."

"Heh, grunts?" Rai asked, thinking he was actually giving those members some credit. "You actually think those wouldn't have a problem for ANYONE else?"

"Actually, we do." Kusa said, as she appeared behind them with Erika by her side.

"How the hell..." Kris asked, turning around quick only for the three of them to suffer a powerful vine whip to the face. She, Lt. Surge, and Rai slammed against a few trees. When they got back up, Kusa stood next to her Venasaur, who had recently evolved from an Ivysaur.

"If it wasn't for the help of the Erika and the Celadon City townsfolk, we wouldn't have been to do anything we just did." Kusa stated.

"We decided to join these 'kids' forces. Because, as it seems, they're the only way to stop you freaks!" Erika shouted, as the townsfolk began to encircle the Triad of Elites. "The people of Celadon City are tired of you and your team trying to take us down. They want to become free and the only way they're going to be able to do that is if we defeat you three right here and right now!"

Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge whom expected to get this fight over with were now faced with a problem. The townsfolk and the heroes stood around them, ready to beat them and stop them from escaping, no matter what.

"You think you have us cornered! Well, not with... Dragonite!" Rai shouted calling out his signature Pokemon out to the battlefield. It was so fast, no one expected what would happen next. Dragonite brushed its wings against the ground, sending a high pressured wind at everyone. The heroes and the townsfolk were tossed backwards, but this wasn't the end of their assault. "Dragonite, destroy this ENTIRE TOWN! HYPER BEAM!" Rai's Dragonite opened its entire mouth and began to flap its wings. Rai, Lt. Surge, and Kris all jumped on its back as a large ball of orange energy kept growing larger and larger between its teeth.

Machine and Yellow held each other as they literally felt their lives flash in front of their eyes. They could feel their lives slowly fade away with each time the blast grew in size. Machine had to do something. So, he took out his Pokeball and released his Charizard. He kissed Yellow's lips passionately and then said, "Don't forget me, Yellow."

"What?" Yellow asked as Machine jumped onto the back of his Charizard. "Machine, Machine, no! What are you doing?"

Hakel and Kusa ran up to her as they stared into the sky as Dragonite had gained a Hyper Beam that was large enough to wipe out anyone. But, Machine figured, if he took the blast head on with his Charizard, he would be able to save everyone from being destroyed. Machine's Ninetales and Sandslash, who he hadn't called back yet stood there, whining painfully for their trainer to return. Unfortunately, his theory was exactly.

Charizard and Machine charged directly at Dragonite, who had released the blast violently. "Charizard, charge! GO!" Machine and Charizard smashed into the Hyper Beam and took the full brush of the attack, sending a large explosion through the air, ripping through the wind itself around them. It sent an even bigger ripple of air back at Dragonite and the ones who were on his back. They were sent flying far away from Celadon City, not expecting Machine to do something so foolish.

When things could be seen, no one could sense Machine or his Charizard anywhere around here. The Hyper Beam had annihilated him, in a single flash of light.

As Yellow realized that the one person she had ever truly loved had died, tears began raining down her face uncontrollably as she shouted into the sky as loud as she could, "MACHINE!"


	20. Chapter 20 time to rest

"Machine..." Blue said, everyone's eyes opened wide. They stared still up into the sky while Yellow cried her heart out in self wallowing sorrow. Machine and Yellow had finally shared their first kiss and right after it, Machine died to save everyone there. Even Machine's Pokemon, Sandslash and Ninetales were sitting there, mouth agape at the events that just took place.

"Holy shit... Did... he just..." Red said, unable to come up with anything to say about what had just happened.

"I can't believe what that idiot just did!" Hakel said, punching the ground in front of him as he fell to his knees. His body shook uncontrollably as Kusa knelt down to him, patting his back slowly as he let out his rage onto the ground.

"Machine... He sacrificed himself for all of us..." Green said, as Red went over to comfort Yellow.

"Yellow, please..." Red said, feeling about as bad as everyone else did.

"That stupid jack ass!" Hakel said, as tears ran down his face. His tears hit the ground and his fists followed the teardrops. "We... could have... made a plan! There was no reason he had to... to die for everyone! It just isn't fair!" Yellow's crying became sniveling so suddenly, it almost gave Hakel a dangerous chill. She rose to her feet, eyes red from crying for about two minutes. As she stepped forward, Hakel felt exactly what she was feeling. "Yellow... Do you feel that?"

"Yes, Hakel," Yellow said, taking out her Pokeball for Zapdos. "I felt it before anyone else could."

"Huh?" Blue asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hakel, are you coming with me?" Yellow asked, not turning to him.

"No... I can only sense his presence in the area... I can't... I can't help you with anything else right now..." Hakel responded, as a large weight suddenly dissipated from his shoulders into the air. He felt unconscious in Kusa's arm as she felt a slight heartbeat from Hakel. She felt Hakel's heart and realized that it was at a normal pace. He must have just been extremely tired from the fight he was just in coupled with the shock of losing his best friend.

Kusa felt the faint heartbeat once more but this time, it felt like it was coming from somewhere else around Celadon City. That's when everyone felt it too, realizing who's heartbeat it was.

"Holy shit!" Rich shouted. "I can feel it! Can you Artie?"

"Yeah, I did! It's faint but... I can feel someone's heartbeat as if it were intertwined with mine!" Artie stated, pointing out something everyone else was simply thinking.

"The heartbeat is very familiar and it's connected to Yellow... especially." Erika started to say as Yellow called out her Zapdos. "That's why we all just sensed it.

Hakel's also very close to him and that's why he sensed it shortly after her. At first, I couldn't understand what it was but if Yellow felt it before everyone else, strongly enough, then there's a possibility..."

"Are you saying there's a chance that Machine's still alive?" Kusa asked.

"Like I said, it's a possibility. We can know for sure until we all go out and rescue him." Erika said, as everyone began to get their spirits up. "We'll only need one person to go look for Machine. That's you, Yellow."

"I know. I'm the only one that can go." Yellow said, jumping on the back of her Zapdos.

"Are you sure about this, Yellow?" Green asked. "It may be a trap sent by someone else."

"No..." Yellow said, seriously. "It's Crimson's heartbeat. I know what his heartbeat sounds like. Our wavelengths are so similar, it's as if we were closer than anyone. I have to do this, there's no question that it's him."

"Well, just be careful out there, Yellow. We don't want to lose you too." Red said, as Yellow put on a fake smile to bring everyone's up for at least a light grin.

"I'm off. I'll be back, with Crimson, no doubt." Yellow said as she took off to the skies with Zapdos, soaring through the skies towards Machine's exact location. It wasn't far from Celadon City but Machine didn't have much time left. His heart was about to fade away, forever if Yellow didn't get there in time. She flew out of sight as Erika looked over to Kusa, confused.

"Crimson...? Who is that?" Erika asked.

"Someone extremely close to that girl..." Kusa said as both of the women smiled. Erika then began to give out orders, to the people that were left to help. They had to try and rebuild this place soon, before another incident like this would happen.

Yellow flew out to the gates of Saffron City, sensing a faint heartbeat in the trees. The trees didn't rustle but Yellow was sure she could sense someone there. She swooped down with Zapdos and said to herself, "Machine, where are you?" Soon, her prayers were answered.

As she flew through the open walkway through the trees, Machine's Charizard suddenly fell out of the sky and landed in front of Yellow and her Zapdos, unconscious of course. Charizard was pretty badly hurt. Charizard's body was covered in blood with its skin ripped apart from taking the blast head on from Raion's Dragonite. Its tail was starting to go out and as Yellow went over to see if Machine was with him, someone fell on top of her. She fell flat into the dirt, face first, as she heard metal move around above her. She looked up over her shoulder and saw that Machine was there, beat up worse than Charizard was.

"Machine!" Yellow shouted as she carefully rolled Machine off of her back and onto the ground. She laid him down next to Charizard, realizing that both of their life forces were slowly depleting. Her Zapdos stood over her, covering her as she put her hands up to Machine and Charizard's body.

With all of her might, she focused all of the energy and healing abilities she had learned to control in her training to heal Machine and Charizard. All of Machine's limbs were blown off, including his prosthetic leg and arm. Yellow's glowed a bright color of the same name, as it covered Machine and Charizard respectively. Their bodies glimmered in the effervescent glow of Yellow's strong healing powers. But no matter she did, their wounds didn't look as if they were healing at all. Not even Charizard's flame was rising back up. Things were grim, but luckily, someone arrived that would solve all of their problems.

Yellow continued to heal as best as she could, however, Machine and Charizard had only received a tenth percent of her own energy and she was slowly running out of power. Zapdos could feel that her energy was growing weaker, steadily by every wave she fed to Machine and Charizard. Charizard's flame glistened against its back once, growing a bit larger but it soon went back to its normal form. Finally, Yellow lost it. She had to stop or she would begin her own life to save them. As Red had said, "Be careful, Yellow. We wouldn't want to lose you too."

Now, Red, being a young man of few little words, gave Yellow more hope than she could dream of. She truly had a great batch of friends that would do anything for her even though, her friends, especially Red, would never mention it. But still to her, it was good to hear it sometimes. Despite Red's warning, Yellow breathed in and continued trying to bring two beings back from the other world to this one.

Her healing energy began to deplete even faster this time, and eventually, she started feeding off her own life energy. Her life was slowly leaving her in lieu of one boy and his Pokemon that she so desperately needed. That's when everything turned in their favor.

"Excuse me, young lady." Said a man with a purple ninja outfit with white hair that spiked up. He had a purple cloak over his entire mouth that concealed most of his face. Yellow turned around, stopping her healing process for a few seconds. She couldn't take her eyes off of his own, as they stared into each others for less than two seconds. Yellow saw the brightest, purple eyes that she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked, as the man moved her out of the way and knelt down to the unconscious, fading Machine and his pseudo-dragon-like Pokemon, Charizard.

"I am here to help you, Yellow." The man said, stating her name this time.

"How do you know my name?" Yellow asked, full of questions for this man.

"My name is Orion. I lead the Dragons over in Johto and Hoenn. Machine must have told you about me before." He said, introducing himself to her. Her eyes lit up with happiness, as Orion smiled behind the cloak he was wearing.

"Machine told us about you but nothing actually relevant. Why are here?" Yellow asked the leader of the Dragons, honored to be in his presence.

"I came to help out Machine." Orion said, putting his hand to Machine's chest as well as Charizard's. His hands glowed a dark red color, dimly shining over their hearts. "See, Yellow, I have heard a lot about you from apprentice, Lance. He has been keeping track of you and your friends for awhile now. He tells me that are you quite infatuated with this boy."

Yellow blushed and said, "I am... I love... him, sir. I loved him since I first saw him but only, just recently has he admitted that he loved me."

"That sounds like Machine." Orion said, continuing to heal Machine's wounds. "See, he was never good with women. In fact, he hated many of the women in his hometown, Littleroot until he started to get along more with Sapphire. When Sapphire and Machine began to click, it was as if his whole future was being untold before him at that very moment. He loves his sister... but I can see that, after what Lance has told me, that he would do anything for more than one woman in his life."

Yellow blushed a bit more and looked down on Orion's hands. They were glowing ever so slightly that not even Yellow could tell he was healing them. He just looked like he was gathering something from them, but Yellow soon felt Machine's heartbeat kick back into place. Charizard's tail was also beginning to re-light, flickering flames around the area. However, before the flames touched the trees around them, they bounced off of a protective red shield that had appeared around them and returned to Charizard's tail.

"Orion... if I may ask, how are you doing that?" Yellow asked, as her Zapdos sat there wondering as well.

"To heal someone, Yellow, isn't too difficult. However, it depends on much you're going to put into the matter. If you're going to force too much out, then the receiver or receiver's of the healing you're giving them, would only expend your own energy and probably a bit of your life energy as well. However, if you add just that right amount..." Orion said, bringing his hand over Machine's body, covering his body in a red veil of energy. Machine's Charizard was covered in the same veil of energy, as Yellow automatically felt it. Machine and his Charizard had been healed. It wasn't complete but, it was enough for Machine and Charizard to leave their critical state. "The receiver's could turn out fine."

"Wow! Their life force... it's coming back!" Yellow said, learning more and more about what an impressive group these 'Dragons' were. "You're amazing, Orion."

"We're not done yet." Orion stated, taking a scroll. He unwrapped it quickly and said, "We still have to reseal that beast back into his heart. Some of its energy escaped but, that shouldn't be a problem."

"So, what do you have to do?" Yellow asked as she saw what was within the scroll. It was two prosthetic arms and two prosthetic legs. His appendages were blown off, as Yellow could evidently see.

"I have reattach his appendages with these..." Orion said, setting all four appendages in their right places. "Then seal the beast's energy back into his heart, for good this time."

"How do we do that, Orion?"

"Watch and learn, Yellow." Orion said, as he made a strange hand sign. The scroll in front of him glowed a bright brown light. He then shouted, "Dragon Sealing! HA!" Orion pushed his appendages with his own mind into their respective places bringing back red energy back into his heart. The process made Machine's body turn back to normal, although any other wounds he had could not be healed. "There he is complete once more." His prosthetic appendages had been reattached, and the beasts energy had been resealed into his heart, for good this time.

"This is amazing, Orion." Yellow said, holding up Machine's arms.

"Yes, he will be, now. Those prosthetic appendages I just attached to his arms and legs are completely indestructible made from the strongest metal known to humans and Pokemon. Those will never break, no matter what he gets himself into." Orion said, as he walked away from Yellow. He made another hand sign as a furious gust began to encircle him. "Oh, Yellow, by the way..."

"Yes, Orion?" Yellow asked, looking back at him.

"Watch yourself, girl. The Reddosuta Shikaku are quietly searching for each and every member of your group, and eliminate you as quickly as possible. They are around every corner and unfortunately, here in Kanto, you have no protection from the Dragons. We have never been able to operate because Team Rocket's existence. The Assassins are on a much higher level than Team Rocket is, trust me, Yellow. Don't let you and your friends too over their heads. Make it to Johto and then meet up with Lance. We'll be waiting for you to arrive." Orion said, as Yellow nodded to him, picking up Machine's Pokeball for Charizard. "Very well then. I am off to Johto once more. Remember, Yellow, be careful."

Orion finally disappeared, leaving no trance behind besides a few leaves in his after presence. Yellow then turned around to Machine and returned back to its Pokeball. She then slung Machine onto Zapdos' back and then took off back to Celadon City. They dashed off quickly, back for a day of rest.

When Yellow returned to Celadon City, everyone who had been in the battle with Team Rocket was immediately healed at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy took care of everyone, but she realized what most of them needed was just some rest. The group took a much needed rest from battle, however, it didn't seem to be enough for Machine. He stayed asleep for at least a week or two afterward giving Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow a strange place to be in. Artie and Rich had left earlier that week, after they were sure, they were strong enough to go on. All the heroes would stay in touch, having two more Pokemon Trainers to help them defeat Team Rocket when the time would finally come.

"So, what do you say, Hakel?" Red asked, sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"I... think you guys should continue the journey." Hakel said, allowing them to go forward.

"Are you sure?" Blue asked. "Because, you know, we don't have to leave until Machine wakes back up from his slumber."

"No, you guys shouldn't have to wait for us to hold you back. Just take Cycling Road and go into Fuchsia City and get the next Gym Badge. Once we're ready to leave, we'll go there too." Hakel said, assuring himself of his final decision.

"So, you're saying we can go onto the next town?" Green asked.

"Yes. It's already been decided. Kusa and I talked about it." Hakel answered, nodding to them. "So, you all should head off now. We'll catch up with you three soon."

"And Yellow?" Red asked. "Is she traveling with you guys now?"

"We couldn't take her away from the love of her life, you know?" Hakel said, looking back at where Yellow was. She was sitting beside Machine's bed, sleeping on his legs because she was up all night watching to see if he would wake up. "She's too attached to him now."

"I guess... if I was in love like she was, I would be traveling beside my loved one too, huh?" Green asked, smiling at Yellow.

"Yeah, you got that right..." Kusa said, blushing at Hakel without even realizing it. Hakel saw this and did the same, making Red, Green, and Blue laugh happily. It was good to see happiness fill the air around them. That was the first laugh they shared in a couple of weeks, waiting for their comrade to wake up. Red, Green, and Blue then said their goodbye's for now and headed out into Celadon City's Streets where they could see hardwork and construction taking place there. The townsfolk weren't going to stop, not until they restored Celadon City to its former glory.

As Hakel and Kusa watched their friends leave for Fuchsia City, Yellow ran out into the room with a smile on her face. Machine slowly followed out after it as he said, "So... what the hell did I miss?"


	21. Chapter 21 fuchsia city

_Disclaimer: This chapter contains a few scenes consisting of LEMON (sexual material). If you do NOT like that type of material, this chapter does not need to be read._

"We're finally here." Machine said, entering the gates of their next destination. He was standing beside his bike as Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow stopped behind him. They all looked at how large the town was. Machine noticed the sign next to him and read it, saying, "The Happening and Passing City". Machine looked back at everyone and smiled, riding his bike into the road that was planted in the middle of the town. Fuchsia, in a word, was a beautiful place to be.

There were many sights and different things to see around the city. On one hand, Yellow sensed that no Team Rocket members had been stationed here meaning that they could spend all their time here without interference from them. The city had been untouched the filth of society and the more the team wondered at the sights, the more they wanted to live there. There were many different people walking on the streets, waving at the heroes as they continued on towards the Pokemon Center the southeast section of the city. The kids played with one another as they sped by, smiling happily at new visitors that had come to their town.

As they traveled to the Pokemon Center, they noticed the Pokemon Gym was nearby it, and so that would be easy for them to get to. They entered the Pokemon Center after putting away their bikes, which could fold up into their bags. Unfortunately, there were only three rooms left that were vacant. So, Machine and Yellow decided to share a room and Hakel and Kusa took the other two, respectively, of course.

They unpacked their things silently, as Yellow wrapped her arms around Machine's body. He looked back at her, as he rose up, smiling happily with her. Yellow and Machine shared a kiss, having their first kiss ever since Machine had tried to sacrifice himself for everyone back in Celadon City. Electric vibes shot through both of their bodies, feeling the warmth of each of others touch. Yellow felt no cold come from Machine's prosthetic arms, as he turned and held her close, almost as if they were directly connected to his veins.

When they separated, they both caught themselves panting, flourished in the true love that they shared. Machine and Yellow stood there, passion floating above their heads in the air. They held each other close once more, feeling an exuberance grow to the top of their emotions.

Hakel and Kusa chuckled jokingly, in the doorway of their room. Machine turned to them, glaring as he said, "What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"I mean, it's a free country right?" Hakel asked, smiling at his two comrades.

"Yeah, why can't we do come in here, Machine? Scared we might you and Yellow 'doing' something?" Kusa laughed, with a wide grin spread across her face. Hakel and Kusa then burst out laughing, as Yellow raised her eyebrow at them, seeing them rolling.

Yellow then kissed Machine as passionately as she could, surprising him a bit. She moaned as passionately as she could, closing their eyes as their tongues swirled and twirled, acting as if they were playing with one another. Hakel and Kusa stopped laughing, seeing how passionate Machine and Yellow were for one another. When Yellow and Machine stopped, Hakel and Kusa stood looking dumb, and Machine stood stunned at the amount of love Yellow had just given him. Yellow pulled him close, forcing him to regain his composure.

"Speechless?" Yellow asked with lustful eyes, still swathed in her lover's heat. "Yeah, exactly. You too are just jealous that we found love and you didn't."

"Jealous?" Kusa asked. "How could we be jealous?"

"Cause it's obvious, dude. I mean, stop being a bitch and man up already." Machine said, as Yellow took his hand, and walked out of the room. Eventually, they disappeared out of sight, as Hakel snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, well, you two need to GET A ROOM!" Hakel shouted, hearing the two lovebirds leave, as Kusa turned around to him and punched him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Stop being such a dumb ass, Hakel. Let's go." Kusa said, as Hakel rubbed his head in confusion. She turned away from him following the same way that Machine and Yellow took.

"Kusa! Wait!" Hakel shouted as Kusa walked out of the Pokemon Center, ignoring him the entire time. "Damn it... Great Hakel... First, you fall into your own insecurities by teasing Yellow and Machine and then you let one of your best friends walk away from you without apologizing... Shit..." Hakel charged out of the Pokemon Center, running after Kusa, Machine, and Yellow.

Eventually, when he caught up to them, he figured out that they were all headed to the Safari Zone to catch some new Pokemon. So, Hakel tagged along, even though Kusa didn't speak to him much about anything relevant. The four heroes walked into the Safari Zone entrance, up to the front gate. They read the rules on a flier posted on the side of the wall at the entrance:

"Welcome to the Safari Zone, home of the Pokemon preserve where you are able to catch new, different types of Pokemon here! For just 500 Poke Dollars, you may enter this wild world of Pokemon!"

They turned around to the entrance and saw a slot where the 500 Poke Dollars may be fed into. Machine and Yellow gave their money first, as they read another sign next to them:

"After one has given their 500 Poke Dollars, you may enter the Pokemon preserve, the Safari Zone. However, the Pokemon Trainer entering must hand over their Pokemon for the duration of their time inside of the Pokemon preserve. Please, put all your Pokemon into the slot next to you as you enter." Machine and Yellow took out what Pokemon they had and placed their Pokeball's into the slot. They continued on, as a third sign led to a small wooden boat that held 30 Safari Balls in a pocket made on a front pocket on them.

The description for them read: "The Safari Ball's placed in front of you are special Pokeball's that are only accessible to this area, the Safari Zone. It is decorated in a camouflage pattern and to catch Pokemon, you may use rocks and other such items on the ground of the Safari Zone. Other than that, the Pokemon you catch here are caught with pure luck. Please, enjoy your time here at the Safari Zone!" Machine and Yellow hopped on the boat in front of them and jetted off into the distance towards the land where the Pokemon could be caught. Hakel and Kusa hopped onto the one after them, bursting after them.

The Safari Zone was definitely something of an amazement to the four heroes. Pokemon roamed free in front of them, not caring whether or not humans would try and capture them with their Safari Balls. They even came close to Machine and the others, allowing the heroes to pet them happily. The four split up, into different parts of the jungle. They each got 15 Safari Balls to catch Pokemon with, as they split up the 60 between each other four ways.

While there, they each caught themselves some excellent Pokemon. Hakel and Machine caught two of the strongest there; Pinsir for Hakel and Scyther for Machine. Hakel also caught a Nidorino and, Kusa caught a Tangela. Yellow also caught a Butterfree and a Seadra from fishing in the water. Machine and Yellow made their way back to the Safari Zone after catching a few more small Pokemon like Paras, Caterpie, Venonat, and Weedle. Kusa was the next one back after she had caught a Krabby in the water. Hakel was the last one back after caught a Tauros and a Chansey. He figured catching them would be an excellent venture in the future. When they were all sure they were done here, they traveled out of the Safari Zone and took back their Pokeball's that they had left there earlier.

"So, what now?" Yellow asked as they hooked their Pokeball's back onto their Poke Strap.

"I suppose we just go straight for the Gym next right?" Kusa asked, as Hakel, Machine, and Yellow nodded.

"Well," Hakel said, sighing. "Because of the fact that I was such a jerk to all you guys before... I'll volunteer to go first. Besides, while I'm at the Gym, you guys can go shopping. We're kind of running low on Pokeball's at the moment."

"I'll take care of that, I guess." Kusa said, officially accepting Hakel's apology without having to say it. "Don't they have Ultra Ball's here for a low price?"

"Oh yeah... That's right." Machine said, thinking about it for a second. "If you can Kusa, get ten Ultra Balls for each of us. That should cost about... 4800 Poke Dollars. I know that's a bit much so, I'll pitch in for my ten."

"Here's my 1200 for my ten, Kusa." Yellow said, handing over her money for the payment of the Ultra Ball's.

"And..." Hakel said, rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his share and handed it to Kusa as well. "Here's mine."

"Alright," Kusa said, counting through the money to see if it was the correct amount of money. "Anything else? Do you think we need anything?"

"Oh yeah..." Yellow said, taking out a list of ingredients. "Here Kusa."

"What's this?" Kusa asked, stuffing the money for the items at the Poke Mart into a small side pocket on her bag.

"I need you to get me all those items from the Poke Mart. I need all them to make my special Pokemon/Human Medicine. Just buy those items and then bring them back to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Yellow said, taking Machine's hand. "Need anything from us, just come to our room after you're done."

"What are you two going to do?" Hakel asked, beginning to turn away from them.

"I'm going to take a nap for awhile." Machine yawned. "Yellow will probably do the same and I suppose, after Hakel's done with him Gym Challenge, you can after him Kusa. Then, Yellow and I will take our shot at it."

"Alright, whatever, sounds good to me." Kusa said, turning to walk away from the group. She headed off towards the Pokemart to buy the things everyone needed. She opened up the list of items Yellow had given her and saw that there was a money that the list was wrapped around. She took the money in hand as Machine and Yellow headed back to the Pokemon Center. Hakel headed the same way but headed north instead of west to enter the Gym.

Machine and Yellow headed into their room and slowly closed the door. They sat down at the head of the bed as Yellow blurted out, "I'm so sorry, Machine."

"Sorry?" Machine asked, as they sat down next to one another, warming themselves in their heat. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I did, Machine..." Yellow said, as Machine took her hand, eyes staring deeply into her hair.

"Tell me..." Machine said, resting his chin on top of hers. He grabbed the bed sheets off of the bed and wrapped them around each other. "Cause, you've been the one I yearned for. I just didn't realize it until recently..."

"I know but... I shouldn't have been so forward with you." Yellow said, as Machine's eyes widened. "Sure, I love you with all of my heart and I have since I first met you in Pallet Town but... when I forced you to reveal your past, I was much too forward with what I wanted to know. I didn't want you to think I was trying to get information from you for a reason. I just... wanted as much as I could about you."

"Yellow," Machine said, bringing Yellow's chin up, his finger bringing their eyes up one another. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I... I'm too happy with you to... to ruin our love... I thought..." Yellow's voice traveling, as tears came to her eyes, running down her face as Machine pulled her close.

Machine's fingers ran past her cheeks, throwing any tears into evaporation. Yellow felt warm hands begin to cover in a loving comfort, one she had not felt for years. Machine picked Yellow up and cradled her in his lap, as she cried into his shirt. Yellow hadn't noticed it before but, Machine was actually a relatively buff boy. She should have expected it, with all the fighting that he does to keep his physical form in shape even though he has mostly prosthetic limbs now.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to get near you..." Machine said, surprising Yellow. She looked up to him and saw that his glared forward, unwavering from that gaze. "I love you more than anyone could realize and I wouldn't let you go... for anyone... Don't doubt our love now, when it's stronger than ever."

"Are... you sure I am who you want? I mean you may want someone like-" Machine stopped Yellow with a long, kiss that left Yellow breathless as she let go and stared in his eyes.

"I love you, Yellow. I want you and no one else. Trust me, you're the only one for me." Machine said, as Yellow leaned back into his chest, the tears disappearing from her eyes. "If that's not true love than why are we here? Why would I be cradling you in my arms, as if you were my baby? I think you're the precious thing to me and nothing would ever change that. I would be ready to die for you, evident from all those days I slept trying to come back to you."

Yellow and Machine kissed again, gargantuan surges of passion full of lust and desire. Love was overlapping it more, as Yellow wrapped her arms around his neck with Machine tightening his grip around her waist. Machine and Yellow kissed as if they had never done it before. It felt as if they were going back to the first time they ever shared a kiss. It felt even better than it did then. They broke away, panting silently. Their forehead's met, smiling in happiness at the same time.

"I love you too, Machine." Yellow said, as Machine hugged her closer unable to focus on anyone else in the world right now. He rested his chin on her shoulder, as she relished in the heat of his body. He pulled back and brought his lips back down to hers, roughly, pressing her body down onto the floor, never breaking one moment of passion that they shared. Yellow tangled her fingers through his light blue hair, loving every moment that they had together now.

Machine broke the kiss, but his skin never left the touch of Yellow's, as she gasped, shuddering as his cheeks touched her neck. "Yellow, will you stay with me forever? I don't want you to leave me, ever."

"I wouldn't want anything more." Yellow said, as Machine sucked on a tender part of her neck, that made her gasp in pleasure, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer. Machine traced her lower lip with his tongue, as Yellow soon allowed him entrance once more, deepening the kiss, causing an ache that Yellow had in her stomach to shot through out her entire body. She rode through the waves of pleasure with ease, never letting Machine leave her lips. She then finally allowed him to leave, both of their eyes hazy from the lust that hadn't escaped since their first real kiss.

Machine kissed her lightly on the lips this time but Yellow didn't let him go. She held him there, closer than she had before, lovingly. She brought her legs around to circle his waist, giving her core the much needed friction it needed. She understand why but her body was surging in passion.

Machine finally broke away from her love, panting heavily and louder than he had been before.

"We don't have to do this, Yellow, if you're not ready." Machine said, as Yellow smiled at him, shaking her head. He knew what she had wanted from him and she wasn't going to let him go without the love she had so desperately wanted from him.

"If it's with you, Crimson, I'm ready for anything that comes my way," Yellow said, as Machine descended onto her lips once more, for a short kiss this time. No turning back now, is what Machine thought as he rose back up and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Hello?" Hakel asked, entering the Fuchsia City Gym. The lights in the room suddenly blasted on, outshining any other Gym he had been at. "Damn, that's bright!"

"Yes, it is but wait a few seconds... You're eyes will adjust." Said a female voice from within the blinding lights. Hakel looked up just as he saw her dropping down from the ceiling, directly at him. He spun backwards as she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a crater to appear there. Hakel then looked back up to her and saw that she must have been the Gym Leader, Janine. What surprised him was the fact that she was shorter than he expected, although, he didn't let that affect his confidence much. "Hello, young Trainer. Welcome to the Fuchsia City Gym. I am Janine, proud daughter of Koga. I am the Gym Leader at this Gym."

"Awesome!" Hakel said, happy that he had made it here. "My name is Hakel Fury and I come from Red Star Town. I have come to challenge you for possession of the Soul Badge!"

"Ah, so you hail from the newest town in Kanto, Red Star." Janine said, taking out one of her Pokeballs. "Well, no matter where you're from, Hakel, it only matters that you're here now. We have our battle, and will consist of a one on one battle with three Pokemon to be chosen in each of those battles."

"I accept. Go," Hakel said, throwing up his Pokeball into the air. "Mankey! Come out!" His small, monkey-like Pokemon arrived from its Pokeball, throwing away the white light it came out of.

"Very well, you have chosen Mankey. I choose you," Janine said, throwing her Pokemon into the stage. "Venomoth!"

"Awesome, the evolved form of Venonat! Let's see here..." Hakel said, taking out his Pokedex. He input the numbers quickly and scanned Venomoth once as the electronic voice spoke once more:

"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in hue. If it light in hue, it causes paralysis." The electronic voice ended its speech as Hakel put away his Pokedex. He observed its wings and saw that the hue of its wings were not that dark nor were they that light.

"Interesting..." Hakel said, as Mankey threw his fist into his other palm, ready to fight. "You're call, Janine! Ready to start?"

"Gladly!" Janine shouted. "Venomoth, let's start this match off strong! Signal Beam, now!" A blast of multi-colored energy flew from its eyes, flying towards Mankey.

"Mankey, dodge that and then counter with Karate Chop!" Mankey jumped over the blast of energy and swiftly jumped at Venomoth. Mankey sent a furious barrage of Karate's chops at Venomoth, with its hand glowing white as Mankey's hits smashed into Venomoth. Venomoth stayed afloat as Mankey jumped at Venomoth, already ready to strike again. "Mankey, let's try another move like that one! Use Fury Swipes!" Mankey brought out its claws and tore through Venomoth as fast as he could, pushing Venomoth back once more.

"Venomoth, stop that Mankey with your Psychic!" Janine shouted as Venomoth's eyes glowed bright blue and stared into Mankey's. Suddenly, as Mankey stared into Venomoth's eyes, he stopped in place, covered in a bright blue veil of energy. Venomoth then sent a blast of invisible energy, throwing Mankey onto its back. Mankey got back up, shakier than before. Venomoth and Janine grinned confidently at Hakel and Mankey.

"Son of a bitch..." Hakel said, glaring at Janine and her Pokemon. Mankey got up slowly and got ready to attack once again.

Yellow reached for his pants, and Machine slowly slid them off. He did the same with his boxers, throwing them both to the floor behind him. Machine gently reached the hem of her shirt, and she pulled it off, throwing it to the side, capturing her lips again. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, tossing them to the left. Machine took off his jacket, revealing what Yellow had called a 'chiseled chest'.

In surprise, Machine had no trouble undoing her bra, dropping it from her chest onto the ground. Machine hadn't noticed before but Yellow a pretty plump chest. His perversion was beginning to set in but he didn't let it consume him, thinking of marshmallow ice cream, feeling how soft and warm she was. Damn, she's sexy, thought Machine as his hand moved by its own, down to the hem of her underwear.

She let out a breath she had been holding as Machine captured her lips once more, sliding her underwear down her thighs, and onto the floor. Machine laid Yellow back onto the ground, pressing his tip at her entrance, and she felt how she sore she had been there. She didn't understand why though, maybe because it was her first time with anyone.

"You ready?" Machine asked, breaking away, hugging her close.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She let out a big breath, and dug her nails into her back roughly as he slid into her.

After he stopped, and the pain eventually subsided, she released her fingers from his back.

"Sorry," Yellow blushed, and Machine kissed her to ease the pain.

"No biggie," Machine replied.

He began moving, and Yellow felt more amazing than she had ever felt in her life. She felt whole, love, and overwhelming joy that distanced everything else. Everything else in life was pointless right now and the only thing in the world was them, the second time that feeling had arisen in her head.

She clutched Machine's back, moaning as he moved in slowly, hitting the bottom of her core, and the nerves that were there. She wrapped her legs around him once more, using her heels to bring him closer, deeper into her. She moaned, as Machine pressed deeper into her.

Machine and Yellow felt how tight she was, nonetheless enjoying it. She breathed something that only Machine could hear, clawing at his back to bring him closer to her. She rested the bridge of her nose on in the crook of his neck, biting her lip as the waves of ecstasy that rolled between them. He moaned and grunted, taking his hands from her back, and placing them on the head of the bed. Yellow threw her head back, screaming Machine's name as loud as she could.

"Oh shit!" Hakel shouted, as he realized he was about to win. Mankey had dodged Venomoth's attack long enough, jumping from place to place around them. "That's it, Mankey! Keep dodging the attack!"

"Venomoth, keep going! Signal Beam!" Janine shouted, as Mankey continued to dodge Venomoth's attacks, about to close in on it. "Venomoth, Psychic now!"

"Mankey, close your eyes and uses your senses to strike Venomoth down with Seismic Toss!" Hakel shouted as Mankey charged towards Venomoth. Venomoth's eyes never connected with Mankey's as he sensed the attack coming towards him. He jumped high into the air and rammed his elbow into Venomoth's body, smashing into the ground. When Mankey rose up off of Venomoth, it was shown to have defeated it indefinitely.

"Excellent job, Hakel." Janine said, bring the defeated Venomoth back into its Pokeball. "But, don't get too cocky! We still have... two more battles! Go, Weezing!" A Weezing, the evolved form of Koffing was released from its Pokeball, appearing on the stage in a blinding flash of light.

"Weezing?" Hakel asked, taking out his Pokeball again, as the Pokedex suddenly got a message on its screen. It read, "New feature electronically installed. Pokemon may simply be scanned and information and description will appear on screen." Hakel pumped his fist into the air and quickly scanned Janine's Weezing.

"Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon." The female electronic voice spoke up. "Top-grade perfume is made using its internal poison gases by diluting them to the highest level." Hakel closed his Pokedex and almost gagged, thinking of how gross that may be.

"Hakel," Janine said, making him lose the thought from his mind. "What will your next Pokemon be?"

"Oh right." Hakel said, taking out the next Pokemon for the battle against Weezing. "Go, Oddish!" Hakel threw his Pokeball onto the stage, releasing his Oddish to battle.

"An Oddish? Really?" Janine asked, as she almost started to laugh.

"Of course! This Oddish is tough! Trust me!" Hakel shouted, making Janine shrug.

"Whatever works for you. Let's see how well it compares to my Weezing! Go!" Janine shouted, as Weezing flew forward, as fast as it could at Oddish.

"Oddish, jump!" Hakel shouted, as Oddish bounced high into the air, way above Weezing. Weezing looked up at Oddish, surprised that it could jump so high. "Now, Oddish come back down and use Sleep Powder on Weezing!" Oddish dropped from high above, sprinkling a blue powder onto Weezing, instantly knocking it out. As Weezing started to fall asleep, Hakel took this chance to end this match quickly. "Oddish, Solar Beam!"

"Weezing, now!" Janine shouted as Weezing's eyes started to open wide as it flew up at Oddish. Oddish was still charging up its Solar Beam and Weezing began to glow as well. "Use your Explosion!"

Oddish and Weezing were at a close range when both attacks flew from each Pokemon into the other. A large explosion of energy tore through the air, sending both Oddish and Weezing onto the ground, defeated.

"Damn it! Janine, you're impressively amazing! Oddish, return!" Hakel called back his Oddish as Janine called back her Weezing. She smiled at Hakel, as Hakel knew that look. She hadn't revealed her strongest Pokemon yet. Neither had he. He chose his next Pokemon instantly, throwing it up into the air.

Machine moaned in pleasure again, hanging his head down at her. Yellow moved with him, trying to pull him closer as she reached up to kiss him fiercely. Lips still attached to his, Yellow ran her hands down his torso, wrapping them around him, and pulling his chiseled chest to her, she had to break away from the kiss to throw her head back in a loud, 'ahh'.

She whispered something in his ear, feeling their release was coming soon, and they realized something. They never felt more connected to someone than had with one another.

Machine felt the warmth of their bodies mix, as he thrust faster into her, hitting her depths, and causing her toes to curl. She brought her knees up, and wrapped both of her legs around his waist, meeting his every thrust, and pulling him closer as close to me as she could get, feeling the pang of him reaching her stomach, and causing all of her nerves to unravel.

She screamed his name a few more times, throwing her head back and placing her hands directly above her on the head of the bed, allowing for Machine's maximum penetration.

Machine groaned, noticing that his body was moving faster than he ever thought it could. He knew it was because of his abnormal abilities and metal appendages. Machine dug in deep, as he could before stopping for one second and then thrusting even deeper again, if that was even possible. Machine felt the warmth of her body increase as his warmth shot into her, pulling him even closer again, moving with him slowly, riding out the waves, rolling onto his side.

He rubbed his hands up and down Yellow's back lovingly as he rested the crook of his nose in the crook of her neck, which was the same she was doing to him.

"I love you Yellow, more than anyone could ever understand." Yellow felt the warmth and connection to Machine, glad he was still inside of her. Suddenly, as they began to hug, Machine kissed Yellow on the forehead, his member shot back up while still inside of Yellow. Machine looked at Yellow as she pulled herself out of him, sliding her down to him. He watched her head bob up and down on his member, expertly doing it well, he noticed.

Then, just as he began to fall back into the heat of ecstasy, someone knocked on the door. Yellow stopped for a second but then Machine let her continue once more.

"Hey, Machine!" Kusa yelled from outside the door.

"Yo... Kusa, what's up?" Machine asked as he realized it was bit too difficult to talk and focus on something as amazing as what Yellow was doing to him now. But she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, and Machine didn't want her to.

"Hey, I need to go back to Celadon City to pick up a few things. Want to come with me?" Kusa asked, as Machine's eyes widened, as Yellow's head went down faster on his member.

"Uh..." Machine said, feeling his release coming faster this time. "I... I don't think so, Kusa! I'm... still pretty tired!"

"Oh, alright... I'll try to see if Yellow wants to go." Kusa said as Machine smacked his head, as Yellow smiled hearing her name. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"She's... she's asleep in here! She's pretty tired too, but I see if she wants to go when she wakes up!" Machine said, as Yellow went down on him slower but her mouth wrapped deeper onto his member, licking the tip of his member with her tongue.

Damn it, Yellow, easy... Machine thought telepathically to her. She nodded, continuing back to what she was doing before.

"Oh, no, it's alright! I'll just go now, to get it over with!" Kusa said, as Machine still felt her presence at the door. "Do you think I could use your Charizard to get over there?"

"Yeah, just... go downstairs... and..." Machine felt his release coming, as Yellow went faster down on his member. "...ask for it at the desk!"

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Machine!" Kusa said as Machine gave the usual response, hearing Kusa run downstairs to the desk. At that very moment, Machine felt himself explode, sending his warmth into Yellow's mouth and all over her body.

"Oh shit..." Machine said, as Yellow came back up, covered it his loving warmth. She wiped herself off with a towel she found on the floor, swallowing the last bit of Machine she had on her tongue. She gulped hard, letting Machine know she had swallowed it. She wiped herself and tossed the covers over the two of them, as they felt asleep next to one another.

"Blastoise!" Hakel shouted, as his starter Pokemon came out of its signature light, roaring as if it were a dragon. "How about you, Janine?"

"Go, Golbat!" Janine shouted, throwing her third Pokeball up into the air and onto the stage. Janine's Golbat popped out onto the stage, flapping its wings, ready to fight. "The final match to decide it all! Let us begin!" Golbat flew forwards, faster than Hakel expected.

"Alright, stand tough!" Hakel shouted as Golbat smashed into Blastoise, pushing it backwards a bit. Blastoise dug its feet into the ground, stopping it from moving it any further.

"Golbat, screech!" Janine shouted as her Golbat opened its mouth and shot a ear-splitting scream at Blastoise, making it lose focus, stepping backwards a bit. "Now, Wing Attack!" Golbat then sent two large waves of wind at Blastoise, throwing it backwards, onto the ground. It got back up and shook its head, back to fighting once more.

"Time for a counterattack, Blastoise!" Hakel shouted, as Blastoise got ready for its command. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Blastoise heard its Trainer's command well and jumped into the air. Its limbs retracted into its shell with its head as well. Blastoise shell spun forward a high velocity, ripping up the stage as the wind from its spinning cut up the ground.

"Golbat, stop Blastoise with your Supersonic!" Janine shouted as Blastoise zoomed towards Golbat. Golbat released a powerful Supersonic but Blastoise didn't stop. It simply kept coming, spinning as fast as it could towards Golbat. "What?"

"Sorry, Janine but when Blastoise is in his shell, he can't hear anything! Everything is blocked out! I can't even tell him to make a move until he gets out of it! Lucky for me, this move is stronger than you think!" Hakel shouted as Janine grunted, as Blastoise slammed its shell into Golbat's body, smashing into the wall. Blastoise then came out of it and jumped back, as Hakel rose his hands at the Golbat again. "Blastoise, finish this match with Hydro Pump!"

"Golbat, get up and use Wing Attack once more!" Janine shouted as Golbat slowly rose to the air, resisting its pain as it sent two large blasts of wind at Blastoise. Blastoise aimed its cannons on its back at Golbat's wing blast, as it unleashed two giant blasts of water from them that ripped through the gusts of wind and headed straight for Golbat. When they hit Golbat, something surprised Hakel.

The force of the attack was more powerful than he imagined, as it smashed into Golbat and sent it flying through the wall behind it and then onto the dirt outside of the Gym. When Janine went to check on it, she brought it back in and showed Hakel. It was completely defeated, even one of its wings were torn a bit.

Hakel took out his Pokedex and saw that Blastoise had learned a move called, "Hydro Cannon". It read on the Pokedex Hydro Cannon's description: "Hydro Cannon is a powerful move that inflicts massive amounts of damage onto the enemy and then forces the user to recharge next turn. If it misses, this will not be a factor." Hakel ran up to Blastoise and gave it a large hug, happy that it learned an impressive move like Hydro Cannon.

Janine, after returning her defeated Golbat back to its Pokeball, walked over to Hakel and gave him something. "Here. The Soul Badge. You've earned it." Hakel took it willingly and they bowed to another, honoring the excellent match they had today. "I'm going to really apply myself and improve my skills. I want to become much better than my father and you!"

"That sounds awesome. I will be waiting for your request to face me again." Hakel said, as they shook each others hands, happy that this battle had happened. Hakel then took his Soul Badge and called Blastoise back to his Pokeball. He then walked out of the Fuchsia City Gym to the outside. "Five Badges... three to go..."


	22. Chapter 22 hypno's naptime part one

After everyone had beaten Janine at the Fuchsia City Gym, and made their final arrangements at the PC in the Pokemon Center, Janine informed the four of them that to get to the next Gym, they would need to travel back through Celadon City. Although a bit aggravating, Machine and his friends decided to do so. Upon their journey to Celadon City, they decided to take a shortcut through a city nearby Celadon called...

Hakel pulled out the map on his Pokenav and quickly located the place there saying, "We're in a city called... HopHopHop Town?" Machine, Yellow, Kusa, and Hakel looked at each other in confusion, repeating the name in their heads. They decided, since the town didn't have any real value at all, that they would continue onto their destination. Still, before they left, they wanted to see some quick sights of the town.

The town, in a few words, seemed very urban. The town was made up of many tall buildings and skyscrapers. The town seemed very exciting yet, they did want to make to the next town. However, as they walked down the streets, Machine heard something coming behind them fast in the distance.

"Kaijo! Kaijo!" A woman with an unusually large bust grabbed Machine's head, rubbing it between her chest.

"Uh, ma'am... I think you have the wrong person..." Machine said, muffled as Yellow stood surprised, blushing vibrantly at this sight. The woman pulled Machine's head and looked at him, blushing embarrassingly.

"Oh!" The woman shouted, in complete embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, young man! I thought you were my boy, Kaijo! You look so much like him!"

"No worries, ma'am..." Machine said, rubbing the back of his head as Yellow took his hand and squeezed it tightly. She soon loosened it back up, giving Machine the message. "Anyway, my name is Machine, ma'am. And this my girlfriend, Yellow and my friends, Hakel and Kusa." They all waved to her, happy to meet someone in this town.

"Oh..." The woman said sadly, turning away from Machine and the others.

"Huh? What's wrong, ma'am?" Machine asked, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so disappointed... I really thought I'd found him this time..." The woman said as they all decided to hear this ladies' story out. They all sat around on a few cement benches that were placed nicely in the middle of the town and heard this woman begin to explain what happened to her son.

"I'm so upset..." The woman said, as they wondered what had happened to her son. "Because my son Kaijo just... disappeared! He's been gone for three weeks... And I can't find him anywhere..."

"And you haven't heard from him? In three weeks?" Yellow asked, caringly, beginning to understand that this older women didn't just want a piece of her man.

The women shook her head and said, "Not a word."

"You know, it's possible, and I'm just saying this, Kaijo could have gone off to be a Pokemon Trainer." Kusa said. "Did he say anything about becoming one?"

"He did like Pokemon, of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a Trainer." The woman said, still in great distress.

"Don't you think he would probably just come home soon? I mean, even if he didn't mention anything about it, he may have wanted to make it a surprise for you, ma'am." Hakel said, suggesting something else. However, it didn't seem like a logical thing for her son to do. She just simply shook her head and sighed.

"No... And my son isn't the only who has disappeared recently..." The woman said.

"He's not? Who else could possibly have gone missing?" Machine asked, holding Yellow's hand tighter than before. The woman glanced over to a few posters plastered up on the wall behind them. Machine and the others took notice to this fact and looked over to them as well.

"See those posters?" The woman asked, bringing their attention to them.

"Posters?" Yellow asked. There were posters all across the wall there of many different children. In fact, at least twenty to twenty five kids had gone missing.

"Those are pictures of all the children that went missing." The woman described as the group of heroes looked at the shock at the amazing amount children missing from their parents.

"Damn, that many?" Hakel asked. "This must be a pretty dangerous town."

"Guys..." Kusa said, as she stood up. "I smell Team Rocket scheme."

"Do you think we should check it out?" Yellow asked, as they heard a bike stop in front of the posters. She looked on caringly, in her blue cop officer uniform.

"They were all certainly nice children... Disappearing one by one like that... It just doesn't make sense. I can't understand it." The officer said, as Machine and the others walked over to her. They saw that she was carrying a few more posters as she got off of her motorcycle and walked over to the wall to plaster the new child's faces up. "Let's see... Where should I hang these...?"

"Excuse me, miss!" Machine said, as he and Yellow ran over to the officer. "I swear I've seen you before... Do you have any family anywhere else?"

"Actually, I do." The officer said, smiling at them and laughing a bit. "My name is Officer Jenny and in fact, I have many cousins spread across the world. It's funny cause many people have made the same mistake you just did."

"That figures... The Pokemon World would have something this over the top here..." Yellow said, as everyone looked at her surprised. "Well, anyway, it does look like there's a serious problem here... Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Actually no... I don't what the problem is, young miss." Officer Jenny said, as Hakel and Kusa walked up behind them. "I wish I had more clues..."

"Well, we can always help you out with this strange case, Officer Jenny." Hakel said, as they all nodded, agreeing with him.

"What? Really?" Officer Jenny asked, a bit surprised that kids would ask to help with a big project such as this.

"Sure, why not? I mean, we're just passing through this town. We'd be happy to help you with this." Kusa said, as they noticed Machine was standing behind them looking at the woman who had still lost her son.

"Very well. Just don't get in the way, understand?" Officer Jenny ordered as Hakel and Kusa nodded for everyone in their group.

"Damn..." Machine said as Yellow walked over to him. "Yellow, we have to help out Officer Jenny on this one... I know we already yes but still... we can't back out of this one... That heartbroken mother over there... We have to get her child back to her."

"Crimson?" Yellow asked, eyes widened at Machine's determination.

"I won't let Team Rocket do anything to hurt these children... And I know it's them..." Machine stared on at the heartbroken mother, as his Pokeball began to rumble. Charizard suddenly burst out it and growled confidently at his Trainer. "Charizard? You know what I mean?" Charizard nodded as Machine smiled at him. "Well, it looks the Machine has to keep going forward with this one!" Machine and Charizard bumped their fists together, agreeing on what they had to do.

After helping Officer Jenny to put up the rest of the posters, they headed off into town to try and find something out about the missing children. "So, any information on the children that went missing, Officer Jenny?" Hakel asked.

"Unfortunately not much. All we know is that each child went missing about three weeks ago after a band of people known as Team Rocket came into the town, spouting nonsense about taking this 'puny little town' over. No one paid much attention to them, though. And, after they were denied a few times, they fell into obscurity." Officer Jenny explained as they rubbed their chins softly.

"Besides that," Kusa started to say. "Do the missing children have anything in common? You know, anything that would link them together to understand where they've been going?"

"Unfortunately no, again. They don't have a thing in common." Officer Jenny said sadly.

"Hmm... That doesn't give us much to work with..." Yellow said, pondering her thoughts.

"However, we do know that most of the kids in town that HAVEN'T gone missing yet did know something about those children. Possibly." Officer Jenny said, as she stopped them in front of the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center was gigantic and it was currently the largest Pokemon Center they had seen so far throughout their travels. So, with their goal in mind, they headed into the Pokemon Center to try and find out something about the missing children.

Officer Jenny walked over to two young boy's who were about the same age as the heroes that were helping her ask. She held out a picture to them and asked, "Have you seen this boy before?"

"No... I don't think I have." One boy asked.

"Yeah, he's cool with me. We hang out a lot throughout my neighborhood." The second boy responded, nodding to Officer Jenny.

Hopeful in her search, she asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm..." The second thought for a second. "I can't exactly remember... I haven't seen him about three weeks, actually. But besides that, I don't think I know anything about him... Sorry, Officer Jenny." Officer Jenny sighed and continued on, letting the boys pass by her and out the door of the Pokemon Center.

Walking through the Pokemon Center, Machine saw Nurse Joy. As he started to walk towards her, he realized she may have valuable information on the missing children. "Nurse Joy? Wait, are you related to a Nurse Joy that lives in Celadon City?"

"Yes, that is correct." She smiled happily.

Yellow walked up to them and held out a picture of a missing child on it asking, "We're here about the missing children. Would you happen to have any information on them at all that could help us in our search?"

"Ah, those kids who disappeared all of a sudden! I saw it on the news." Nurse Joy said.

"Please, Nurse Joy, if you have anything that could help us, it would help us much more than just going off of our thoughts and instincts." Machine pleaded, feeling strongly about what he was doing.

"I'd love to help you, I really would, however, I've got my hands full with my own mystery." Nurse Joy said looking sad.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"All the Pokemon here at the Center are behaving very strangely." Nurse Joy stated as Yellow and Machine looked at each other confused.

Nurse Joy sighed and brought Machine, Yellow, and the others into the emergency room where a terrible sight befell their eyes. Pokemon were sprawled across a metal bed with a green strip across of it, looking more tired than they had ever seen any Pokemon be.

"Look at all these Pokemon... Rattata, Graveler, and even... this Omanyte..." Nurse Joy said, as they all gasped at the state these Pokemon were in.

"Do all these Pokemon belong to someone, Nurse Joy?" Yellow asked, as Nurse Joy shook her head.

"No, they're all wild... It's strange because most of these Pokemon are so full of life... I don't understand what's happened..." Nurse Joy said.

"So, what could be causing all of this?" Hakel asked.

"I have no idea..." Nurse Joy responded.

"How long have these Pokemon been so... lifeless?" Kusa asked.

"Since three weeks ago." Nurse Joy said as it instantly hit everyone.

"Three weeks ago?" Machine asked. "And that's exactly when all those different children disappeared right?"

"That can't be just a coincidence." Hakel said.

"I wonder if that means there's some kind of connection between the Pokemon's lack of energy and the disappearance of all those children..." Officer Jenny said, making everyone think for a second. "Plus, the topic of Team Rocket has been raised... They MAY have something to do with this..."

"They MUST have something to do with this, Officer Jenny..." Machine said, the only way he could explain it to her.

"You're right, Machine... Something's definitely strange about this..." Officer Jenny said, dropping her head for a second. Suddenly, a strange noise came Officer Jenny's pocket.

"Is that your radio, Officer Jenny?" Yellow asked.

Officer Jenny shook her head and said, "No... This is a sleep wave detector. It seems like it's picking up something..."

"A sleep wave detector? What is that?" Kusa asked.

"Lately, I've been picking up sleep waves." Officer Jenny said.

"Sleep waves? What are those?" Machine asked.

"Wavelengths that emit sleep." Officer Jenny and Hakel said at the same time.

"But... There can't be any Pokemon that emit that wave in this center." Nurse Joy commented, chiming back in.

"No... It's coming from outside..." Officer Jenny commented as one of Machine's Pokeball began to rumble once more. Charizard popped out of it and was about to roar when... it's eyes immediately became heavy. It slowly closed its eyes and fell on its face, as its flame began to grow lighter.

"It looks Charizard is being affected as well!" Machine said, kneeling down to his Pokemon. "Hey, Charizard! Wake up, pal! Are you alright?"

"These two have to be connected... It's not even a question anymore. We have to find the source of these sleep waves." Officer Jenny said, as the heroes nodded at her. With their next destination in reach, they headed out of the Pokemon Center right after Machine called Charizard back to its Pokeball.

Meanwhile, atop a tall building in the far east of HopHopHop Town, three elite officers stood there, smiling with a special electronic machine standing in front of them. It was Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge once more. The Triad of Elites of Team Rocket was back for another attack. "It looks like the sleep waves are working..." Kris said, watching the machine carefully.

"Yes, and if what I'm thinking is correct, those idiotic, heroes will arrive here soon looking for what's causing all these Pokemon and children to array." Rai said.

"That's for sure. We'll get those bastards as soon as they step up onto the premises!" Lt. Surge said, chuckling maniacally.

The heroes followed Officer Jenny through a long street through the town. Finally, at the end of the road, sat a skyscraper taller than all the other buildings in the town. She stopped and said, "The sleep waves are coming from here!"

"Wow, what a gargantuan building!" Hakel shouted, amazed at its height.

"They seem to be coming from the roof..." Officer Jenny said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Machine shouted as the five of them charged into the building, and headed up to the roof from a elevator on the first floor. They headed up quickly, waiting for the answer to hit them straight in the face.

"As we keep going up..." Officer Jenny said, showing the sleep waves becoming louder and larger. "The signal keeps getting stronger!" The elevator eventually hit the last floor that led out into the roof. The five of them walked out into room as they saw a door in front of them. Nurse Joy led them out towards the door and opened it slowly. A gust of air rushed in to them as their eyes quickly adjusted to the outside light once more.

Stepping out into the landscape, they were astounded, not believing what they saw. There was a huge mansion at the end of a trimmed walkway that was adorned with fake trees and other such items through the way.

"Okay, what the hell?" Hakel asked, stepping out onto the walkway. "How the hell is a mansion on top of a skyscraper? That just doesn't make sense!"

"It's coming from inside the mansion!" Officer Jenny commented, as Machine nodded to them.

"Alright!" Machine charges past them ready to knock down the door if he had to.

"Machine, wait a second!" Kusa shouts, although he ignores her and continues onwards. They all shrug and head after him and see that door is in fact locked.

"Hakel, let's break it open!" Machine shouted as Hakel nods to him. Machine and Hakel both jump backwards and then charge forward, smashing against the door as hard as they could. The door instantly flew open, and they all headed in. However, when they looked up, all they saw were one Drowzee and one Hypno sitting on a pedestal in front of them. "Huh? A Hypno and a Drowzee?"

"What the hell is this?" Kusa asked, confused at what was going on.

"You fell right into our trap, that's what happened. Now!" A female shouted from the darkness as a gust of wind, shot from the top of the wind, throwing Yellow out of it by herself. Everyone managed to resist it, as the doors closed behind them, sealing Yellow out and keeping them in. Four large, metal arms clapped onto everyone in the room as Yellow ran up to the door to listen to what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Machine asked, as the Triad of Elites stepped out into the open. "Damn it, I knew it was you! Team Rocket!"

"What have you been doing to the children and Pokemon in this town?" Officer Jenny asked as they all struggled to release themselves. They couldn't even reach their Pokeball's if they wanted to.

"It's no use... Those arms couldn't even broken by your Pokemon if they wanted to." Kris said, laughing at their insecurity. "As for what we were doing to the children and Pokemon here in this town, let us show you, first hand!" The metal arms brought the four of them down in front of Hypno and Drowzee. "Hypno! Put these troublemakers right in their shoes!"

Hypno began waving its pendulum in front of the four, as their eyes suddenly became heavy. They all instantly closed their eyes and drop their heads. The Triad of Elites stood next to them, watching as the four of them... were let go by the metal hands. Suddenly, as they were let go, they all started acting like different Pokemon! It was the strangest thing that ever happened but they weren't concerned with Team Rocket anymore. The four of them rushed out of the door, knocking Yellow to the ground. They headed for the elevator and went out of their sight.

Yellow threw a Pokeball up into the air calling out Zapdos, who didn't seem to be affected by the sleep waves. Yellow and Zapdos flew up into the air, looking down at Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge as they came out of the building. "What did you bastards do to my friends?" Yellow shouted, from where she was flying.

"Huh?" Kris asked, as she looked up to see Yellow there. "Hey, Rai, Surge, look up. It looks like we missed one."

"Huh?" Rai and Lt. Surge looked up at Yellow and laughed.

"Ah, no worries, she can't do much without them." Lt. Surge laughed.

"He's right, Kris. Don't worry about it for now." Rai said as they all shrugged and laughed. Rai called out his Dragonite as they all flew away into the distance.

Not concerned with them anymore, she told her Zapdos to land on the ground. "Stay here, Zappy." Yellow said as she entered the mansion to see that Hypno and Drowzee were still there. "They left their Pokemon here?"

Yellow shrugged and raced out of the mansion saying, "Come on Zappy! Let's follow them while we still have a chance!" Yellow said, jumping on her Zapdos' back. Zappy flew up into the air and dashed after Machine and the others, keeping up with them easily. "Whatever they did to you guys... Don't worry, I'll find out what's happened!"


	23. Chapter 23 hypno's naptime part two

"What are we gonna do, Zappy?" Yellow asked her Pokemon as they continued on towards Machine and the others. She looked down and saw that each of them were acting like different Pokemon. Machine, surprisingly, acted like a Squirtle, which Yellow found incredibly cute, of course. She saw that Hakel was acting like a Charmander, opening his mouth widely, growling softly. Kusa acted like a Pikachu, wagging her backside from side to side like she had tail there. Officer Jenny was squirming around the ground like a Gyarados, unable to control herself. "Man, this is worse off than I thought..."

"That's exactly why we can't let you found out where we hid the children, Yellow..." Said a voice from behind her. Yellow ordered Zapdos to stop but was almost thrown off of it, as a blast of water smacked against Zapdos' body. Luckily, Zapdos was agile and so, it was able to keep Yellow on its back and send a violent blast of lightning behind it. However, when the lightning flew at that point, nothing was there. It only hit the side of a building, breaking pieces of it off. "Sorry, too slow, Yellow..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Yellow asked as her Zapdos turned around once more, as a shadow of someone flew past her, knocking her and her Zapdos away. Yellow's back slammed against the side of the same building, giving her quite a shock. Zapdos pulled back up quickly as Yellow shook her head, feeling major pain on her back. "Damn it..." Zapdos looked back at her concerned, as she suddenly felt a wave of energy fly at them from behind. "Zappy, get on the ground!" Zapdos nodded, as it dashed downwards, just as the wave of energy flew past them. Zapdos landed on the ground, just as another attack from Zapdos' side.

Zapdos felt Yellow slowly fading and so, it was time to take action, even if meant hurting Yellow a bit. Zapdos unleashed a giant bolt of lightning from all angles, throwing away all attacks back at their invisible attacks. Somehow, Yellow withstood the attack but she was too injured to stay conscious after that. She couldn't remember anything after that until...

"Yellow..." Whispered Nurse Joy in a soft voice, as her eyes bolted open. "Ah, you're awake!"

"Nurse... Nurse Joy?" Yellow asked, confused as to where she was. She felt the pain through her back revisit once again as she tried to move.

"No, Yellow! Please, don't move!" Nurse Joy said, laying her head back down slowly. Yellow turned her head and saw that Zapdos was standing there next to her, smiling at her.

"Zappy?" Yellow asked weakly. Zapdos rubbed its head against hers making Yellow smile.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Yellow." Nurse Joy, as Zapdos backed away allowing Yellow to turn her head towards Nurse Joy.

"What do you mean? Where am I?" Yellow asked, realizing the asinine question she had just said.

"Yellow, you're in... the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy said.

"How... did I get here?" Yellow asked, trying to remember what happened.

"Your Pokemon, Zapdos," Nurse Joy said as Zapdos screeched lightly in response. "Brought you here."

"She did?" Yellow asked, actually respecting Zapdos enough to give it a gender. It didn't actually a gender, considering it was a legendary Pokemon but since it acted a lot like a girl, Yellow decided that would be the best statement.

"Yes..." Nurse Joy said, beginning to recall what happened in the past hour or so. "Your Zapdos brought you here after you had apparently blanked out. At first, I didn't know what to do when a Zapdos arrived here. But then, when I saw you on its back, I knew you needed. You should be grateful, with the help of my Chansey and a few medicinal items that you had in your pack, we were able to heal you. The treatment has been completed, although, you will not be able to move until tomorrow. I don't what happened but you're very lucky you have a Pokemon like Zapdos by your side."

A tear came to Yellow's eyes, as Zapdos rubbed its head against hers. Zapdos was so happy that it was able to help and get Yellow back to her full strength or at least, conscious again. As she started to look up at the ceiling, she realized that she needed to find Machine and the others. But, there was no way she could do that today. She couldn't even move.

"By the way, Yellow..." Nurse Joy started to say. "Where are those others that were with you earlier?"

"That's the thing that got me banged up..." Yellow said. "You see, according to what I saw, Team Rocket has been the one who kidnapped the children. They used a Hypno to put the children to sleep and emit powerful sleep waves to cause the Pokemon in this town to fall asleep."

"So, that's what did it!" Nurse Joy shouted, as Yellow nodded, to her dismay.

"Yeah, and unfortunately, Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Officer Jenny were put under this spell. The sleep waves, although, normal to most people's sleeping habits, people of a younger age, fall victim to its real purpose." Yellow said as Nurse Joy raised her eyebrow at her. "The sleep waves turn younger people and children into Pokemon."

"Into Pokemon? What do you mean?" Nurse Joy surprised.

"Well..." Yellow chuckled weakly. "Let me clarify... They don't turn them into Pokemon, literally. Their minds force to how the mind of a Pokemon would be. It makes them think they are Pokemon and they even utter the names of each Pokemon, you know, how Pokemon act themselves. I was tracking them with Zappy here but, it didn't seem to be good enough. These invisible attacks that neither I nor Zappy could track kept attacking us from all angles. We were lucky to escape out of there with our lives."

"Well, that's good that you found that out but did you see what direction that the other four went in?" Nurse Joy asked as Yellow shook her head.

"I barely had enough time to keep myself on Zappy's back." Yellow responded as they both sighed. "By the way, Nurse Joy, how are my other Pokemon doing? Are they alright?"

"Yes, fortunately." Nurse Joy said, holding three more Pokeball's in her hands. "Your Raticate, Pikachu, Dodrio, Butterfree, and Graveler are all fine, including your Zapdos. They're all perfectly fine."

"Could... you let them out their Pokeball's? I want to see them..." Yellow requested as Nurse Joy nodded to her. She released them from their Pokeball's, as they all turned concerned at Yellow who was lying on her hospital bed. "Hey guys..." Yellow started to say as Nurse Joy and her Chansey left the room to allow them some privacy. Yellow closed her eyes and made sure that Nurse Joy had left. When she could no longer hear Nurse Joy's footsteps, her eyes opened wide. She put a hand to her side and quickly healed herself easily.

She got up and took the bandages off of her body, revealing that she was still wearing her clothes. She took her Pokeball's from the table next to her and called back all of her Pokemon except her Pikachu and Zapdos. "Chuchu, Zappy..." She started to say as her Pikachu hopped up onto her shoulder and smiled. "Let's go save the others." She opened a window on the left side of the room and Yellow took flight on her Zapdos. Chuchu stayed on her shoulder as Zapdos flew into the air, out of sight to track Machine and the others once more.

As Yellow began to search for Machine and the others, a young boy that was about Machine's age, was walking down the forest road near the edge of the town. He kicked a rock at his feet, as it rolled down through the leaves. It rolled down a hill towards a lake where the boy saw something that disturbed him completely. A bunch of people, young and old were dancing around, acting like a bunch of Pokemon!

"What the hell is going on down there?" The boy slid down the grassy hill feet first and stopped himself before getting closing to anyone. He went over to one of the children there and tried to stop them saying, "Hey, come on kids, stop acting like a stupid moron." The children pushed him away, as he sighed. His attention immediately diverted as he saw Officer Jenny jump out of the lake, glistening in the water that slowly covered her.

The young boy's mind was easily taken aside, as he watched Officer Jenny jump out of the lake and land onto the grass. She slithered like a Gyarados, part of her body exposed as the young boy began to resist her but, he knew he couldn't. "What could be making them act this way...?" He continued to watch Officer Jenny slither across the ground, still dripping in the water that she was just in. She stood onto her feet and roared like a Gyarados would, and then bent down, showing the young boy something that he simply could not avoid. "Damn..." Her cheeks grew bright red, as he regained his composure shortly afterward.

As he stared at the glistening Officer Jenny in the sun as it began to set on the horizon, his legs began moving on their own. He started off slowly but he soon felt himself running, eyes wide, mouth agape, drooling as if he were a maniac. He eventually got control over his legs but it was soon too late. His lust had overcome his reason. Officer Jenny turned to him and growled but the young boy simply ignored her restraints and tackled her into the lake, forcibly holding her until she passed out underwater. He swam away and brought them back to the surface, bringing her unconscious body onto another part of the land. The young boy and the unconscious Officer Jenny both disappeared into the underbrush as Yellow landed on the other side of the land where the people were still acting like Pokemon.

She landed on the ground and saw Machine but he didn't recognize her. She went over to the three of them and saw how idiotic they looked saying, "Crimson!" Something made Machine stop at that moment and turn around to her. He walked on his feet, as a Squirtle would and slowly walked up to her. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She looked down at his chest and saw that it was glowing bright red. Yellow closed her eyes and entered Machine's mind, the one that was only shadowed by thoughts of being a Pokemon.

"Yellow?" Machine asked as they both entered his mind. Yellow opened her eyes and saw Machine holding out his arms to hug her. She ran over to him and he sealed her in his arms, as tears ran from her eyes.

"Crimson... You're... you're really okay..." Yellow said, wrapping her arms around his torso, as Machine pulled back a piece of her hair, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yellow, don't worry, I was never gone." Machine said, as she noticed their voices boomed throughout his mind. "My mind is just under Hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?" Yellow asked as she looked up at Machine, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah..." Machine kissed her forehead once more. "But it's so strong that I can only contact you through your mind in this state. I don't any control over myself right now."

"How... How do I stop it?" Yellow asked, eyes red from crying as much as she had just done.

"I heard Team Rocket talking earlier when they arrived here..." Machine said, as they looked into each others eyes. "They said that they were planning to hypnotize the entire town of triple Hop. I couldn't do anything but they said they were going to try and do that by the time the son goes down."

"Oh no! That time is almost here!" Yellow said, fearing the worse for her situation.

"Yes, but you have to remember something... without you, we're all going to be stuck like this forever." Machine responded. "It's up to you, Yellow. Do you think you can stop them all on your own?"

"Y-yes... Yes, I know I can!" Yellow said, staring into his eyes, lovingly.

"No matter what happens... I still love you... I'm counting on you Yellow." Machine said, as their bodies began to fade once more. They brought their lips together, kissing each other, possibly for one last time.

When Yellow reappeared in the real world, she looked surprised as she noticed that Machine had gone back to being a Pokemon. She turned around and said, "Zappy, Chuchu, let's go. It's time to save the town from becoming another Pokemon land." Her Pikachu hopped up on her shoulder and they both hopped onto Zapdos' back. With that, Zapdos took off into the skies with one final attempt to stop Team Rocket from turning this town into Pokemon land.

She found the Triad of Elites hovering high above the town, casting a shadow that stretched all across triple Hop. They were standing on top of a metal ship that blended perfectly into the darkness. It seemed so, as no one on the ground had noticed it yet. The three of them came out on top of it as Yellow charged for them shouting, "You bastards! I'm going to kill you before you even get the chance to hypnotize this entire town!"

"Hey, Kris, Surge, do you see that?" Rai asked, as Yellow, her Zapdos, and her Pikachu rushed forward, not phasing the three of them at all.

"Oh yeah, it's that annoying girl who was with the heroes." Kris said, looking down at her.

"Hmph, she's still trying to stop us?" Lt. Surge asked, laughing evilly. "That's a pretty aggravating girl, you know?"

"Yeah, you got that right." Kris said. "What should we do?"

Rai took out his Pokeball and said, "Let me take care of her. I can prove that my Dragonite is better in an aerial battle than her Zapdos is." Rai called out his Dragonite and hopped its back, giving them the signal that he was going to go.

"Wait, Rai," Kris said, hopping on its back as well. "I'll go with you. Something tells me that this won't be as easy as we're thinking it will." Kris called out her Vaporeon, which hopped upon her shoulder. "Watch the Hypnosis Contraption. Do not let this girl get close to it." She told Lt. Surge, as Rai's Dragonite shot forward. He saluted her, as Yellow saw the Dragonite coming towards her.

"Alright, Zappy, get ready!" Yellow shouted, as her Zapdos screeched in response. "Chuchu, are you ready?" Yellow's Pikachu let loose a bit of electricity, to give its response.

"Dragonite, attack that Zapdos! Bring it down from the skies!" Rai ordered as Zapdos and Dragonite finally came into contact. Zapdos nearly dodged it only to suffer a powerful punch to its face. Yellow kept it control and ordered to charge again, only this time, it was covered in electricity. "Dragonite, attack with your Dragon Rage!"

"Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" Yellow shouted as her Pikachu jumped into the air and shot an explosive bolt of electricity at the incoming Dragonite, stunning it for a few seconds. "Zappy, follow it up! Use your Thunder!" Zapdos caught Pikachu on its wings and then sent a super charged wave of electricity from its mouth at Dragonite.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Kris shouted, as Vaporeon released a torrent of water from its mouth that clashed with Zapdos' thunder.

"Zappy, keep it up!" Yellow ordered as her Pikachu hopped up onto Zapdos' neck. "Oh right! Chuchu, use your Thunder to power Zappy up!" Her Pikachu nodded and then focused, as its cheeks began to sparkle with energy. When it was charged up, her Pikachu released its energy into Zapdos' body, giving it the power it needed to overcome Kris' Vaporeon. Zapdos then unleashed a blast of lightning so devastating that it smashed through Vaporeon's Hydro Pump, sending Dragonite and the others on its back, spiraling from side to side. However, this wasn't enough to stop them.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Rai said, shooting a blast of orange energy out from the smoke that tore through Yellow, Zapdos, and Chuchu's defenses. "Dragonite, Headbutt!" Dragonite then came smashing into Zapdos, throwing the three of them off its body. They began to tumble towards the ground as a tear came to Yellow's face once more.

Crimson... I'm sorry, I couldn't save you... or Hakel... or Kusa... I failed you... Yellow thought as Machine, somehow heard what she had said. He stood up, eyes glowing red as the night sky. His body was covered in a shining red energy that grew larger and larger as its power increased. His heart glowed brighter than the morning sun, as he let it all loose. His power exploded from his chest, covering everyone and everything in a blast of red energy that shook the very land itself. The blast was so large that it even began to affect Yellow herself. Just as she was about to hit the ground, her eyes suddenly began glowing violently. Zapdos' and Pikachu's did the same, and swooped her up just before she touched the ground.

"What the hell?" Rai asked surprised as Yellow and her Pokemon flew up into the sky and faced him once again. Kris and her Vaporeon had been knocked off of Rai's Dragonite, unconscious on the ground.

"Surprised to hear from me right now, Rai?" Yellow asked, with one voice behind her own.

"What are you trying to do to me, Yellow? Freak me out?" Rai asked, as he held tight to his Dragonite.

"Yellow?" She asked, as she smiled like someone familiar he knew. "I must say that this is a new look for me, and I have a little more baggage than usually but how could you forget me, Rai?"

"No way..." Rai said, beginning to put the pieces together. "Is that-"

"Yup, it's me, bitch." Yellow said, smiling at him.

"Machine! What the hell?" Rai asked, more surprised than he was before. "But you're supposed to be... in your own body! How the hell are you in Yellow's?"

"Well, it's a funny thing..." Machine answered, through Yellow's body. "Because of my special abilities that I just learned about, I was able to temporarily switch minds with Yellow. She's back at my body down by the lake. This Red Star shit is turning out to be pretty awesome."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, man! But, it doesn't matter! I'm still going to kill you!" Rai shouted as he ordered Dragonite to dash forward, as Machine smiled in confidence.

"Yeah, whatever... Zapdos," Machine said, pointing down at him. "How about a little... Red Star Flash!" Zapdos screeched like a thunderous giant and sent a large red blast of lightning from its mouth, that twisted itself into a spike and headed for Dragonite. It smashed into Dragonite and drilled him into the ground, throwing smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, Rai and Dragonite were still standing, still ready to fight.

"This is getting tiresome... Pikachu, Ultimate Thunder!" Yellow's Pikachu, in the control of Machine, jumped into the sky and sent a devastating flash of lightning down at everyone. Machine told Zapdos to fly up and out of the way, as Pikachu's electricity covered the entire area, shocking Lt. Surge and Kris and her Pokemon as well. When the coast was clear, Machine and Zapdos caught Pikachu right before it touched the ground. When everything was clear, it was apparent that they had sent the three of them, flying through the air. "This was fun... We must do this again sometimes, Zapdos. Peace." Yellow's eyes turned back to normal as Machine's mind switched back to her original body. Zapdos felt Yellow's face touch its back as she fell unconscious. They both looked at one another as Zapdos flew off towards the grassy plain.

When Zapdos, Pikachu, and an unconscious Yellow, they noticed Officer Jenny and the young boy walk back onto that piece of land. The children that were here before had run back to their homes, while the three other heroes had just awoken. Yellow got up as well and said, "Huh? What? Where am I?"

Machine stood up and stretched saying, "Looks it worked, eh, Zapdos?" Zapdos screeched in response making Machine smile. Hakel and Kusa walked over to them, happy that Yellow had saved them. "Yellow, are you alright?"

She looked up at Machine slowly and said, "Cri-crimson...?"

"Yup, it looks like we're back, Yellow." Machine responded as Yellow jumped up at him and tackled him onto the ground, kissing him like they had come back from the dead. They then got back up just in time to see a young boy being carried away by a few other officers of the force.

"What?" The young boy exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right!" Officer Jenny shouted, putting both of his arms in cuffs. "You're a rapist!"

"Rapist!" The young boy shouted.

"Yes, you raped me!" Officer Jenny shouted, slapping him across the face.

"Now that's a bit harsh... I didn't rape ANYONE!" The young boy said, as he saw Officer Jenny blush.

"Well, what would you call it?" Officer Jenny asked annoyed.

"I would call it... taking the best of life's opportunities!" The young smiled, as Officer Jenny exploded in anger.

"TAKE HIM AWAY! GET HIM OUT OF MY SITE!" Officer Jenny ordered, as the other two officers took the young boy away to jail. Machine and the others looked over to her confused as she shrugged and said, "Well, it looks like it's all over. I thank you all for your help."

"Heh, we're happy to help but honestly..." Kusa said, as they all looked at Yellow. "It's Yellow you should thank! She did everything!"

"Well, Yellow..." Officer Jenny said, giving a badge that honored her. "Thank you for saving our town. You even returned all the children back to their normal lives. For that, we are in debt to you." Yellow pumped her fist into the air, happy that she had saved everyone.

A few hours later, Machine and his crew headed off to Saffron City, done with their time in HopHopHop Town. Time to win their next badge!


	24. Chapter 24 the marsh badge

Saffron City; home of the Saffron City Gym, the Fighting Dojo, and Silph Co. According to rumors, this town has had much history in Kanto. At one point, the Fighting Dojo and Silph Co. were used as different things.

The Fighting Dojo, apparently was an official Pokemon Gym that was brought down to its current status by the Saffron City Gym. The Gym, however, is currently open and accepting challenges. Much to their eagerness to challenge the Gym, the heroes turned back around and tried to remember what they were taught about the Silph Co. whether they were part of the Red Star Academy or not.

The Silph Co. was being controlled, at one point, by Team Rocket. The four of them traveled over to it and saw that it was being rebuilt by ordinary construction workers. It was apparent to them that Team Rocket must been using another place as their base of operations. The four heroes traveled to see the rest of the sights.

In all honesty, there wasn't much to see in this city. It was one large circle with cement, concrete streets that branched into four different blocks. The first block was at the bottom and it held the Pokemon Center there. On the second block, which was a few steps above the first, the Poke Mart and a few houses were built there. On the third block, which happened to be the longest street of them all, held the two exits that led out of town, more houses, the current re-construction of Silph Co., and the Saffron City Gym. On the fourth and final block, there were the last bit of houses and the Fighting Dojo.

They headed into the Pokemon Center and rented a room, after finding out that they only had one room in vacancy right now. Upon arriving in the room, they began to decide who would go against the Gym Leader in this town, Sabrina.

"How about me?" Yellow asked, smiling at them.

"Why not?" Machine asked. "After all, she hasn't got to challenge the Gym Leader first yet."

"True. Plus, it would give us some extra time to challenge the Fighting Dojo." Hakel said, agreeing with Machine.

"That's fine with me, too. Go ahead, Yellow. You can go first. Show that Saffron Gym Leader what the heroes can do!" Kusa said, smiling at her, as she gave Yellow a pep talk.

"Alright then!" Yellow shouted in happiness, snatching a short kiss from Machine as she started to head for the door. "Wish me luck!" As the three of them began to do so, Machine and Hakel sensed something strange.

"Yellow, don't open that door yet!" Machine shouted, as he appeared behind her and took her hand away from the doorknob. Hakel walked over to him as they put their ears to the door. "Stand back you two." Yellow and Kusa did as they were told and backed away from the door.

"Machine, Hakel, what's wrong?" Kusa asked, as the two girls felt a sudden mist of fright begin to cover their bodies.

"Someone's waiting for us..." Hakel said, as they all stayed alert to the noises around them.

A veil of red - barely visible to the naked eye – energy covered Machine's body and then shone outwards around him. He was sensing the very vibrations of the walls around them. Finally, he found the culprit, turning to face the window as the attacker had reappeared in that direction.

At that very moment, Machine heard a dart as tiny as a pin zoom into their room aimed for Yellow. Before even thinking about what to do, he hopped over Yellow and Kusa, standing in the direction the dart flew at them. The dart sliced his side as it flew by his ribs, dropping onto the floor behind him.

Machine caught his side with his hands, groaning in pain as he fell onto his knees.

"Crimson!" Yellow shouted, first to go to his side.

"Machine!" Kusa said, running over to Machine. Hakel stood in place, watching Machine's energy begin to change from red to a dark, deep-colored maroon. "Are you alright?"

"Damn it..." Machine groaned, as the blood dripped from his side to the ground. "They actually got me..."

"What are you talking about, Crimson? Are you alright?" Yellow asked, as she reached out to touch him. However, Hakel grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't do it, Yellow. You're only going to get yourself hurt." Hakel said, forcing Kusa and Yellow to step back. "He's not in control of himself. The Reddosuta Shikaku must have actually targeted you Yellow knowing that Machine would jump in the way and get caught by it, whatever the hell that shit was that scrapped his ribs."

"What are you talking about, Hakel? He can't be-"

"He's... he's right, Yellow!" Machine shouted, stammering to get his words out. "They hit me... with something. It's changing me... I don't have much time."

"It felt it the moment he started bleeding." Hakel said, sighing. "Unfortunately, I think that the Red Star Beast that he told us of may be overtaking his body. Plus, it's coupled with the dart that slashed his side."

"Hakel..." Machine said, beginning to completely lose control. "Whatever you do... stop me from hurting Yellow or... anyone else, got that?" He shouted in limitless pain, making Yellow cringe in fear. "Do not... let me even touch anyone!"

"I got it, Machine." Hakel nodded, as Machine closed his eyes, not being able to resist his urges rattling at his brain any longer.

The veil of maroon energy finally consumed him, making eyes glow the same color. He turned his head and glared at his friends, as Hakel began to push them backwards, knowing what was about to happen. The veil of maroon-colored energy exploded around him, sending Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa crashing through the door they came in from the aftermath of the explosion.

"Yellow, Kusa!" Hakel shouted to them as they rushed downstairs to find Nurse Joy or someone that could help them out. Machine charged out of the room and headed for Hakel, blood lust surging through his veins. Hakel stood up, only to suffer a devastating fist to the face. It was so powerful that it actually sent Hakel flying through another bedroom. A couple jumped up as Hakel gave them the notion to get out of the center to someplace safe.

Machine barreling through the wall and rammed into Hakel as he got up, pushing him through another wall. Hakel grappled with him, as a Pokemon Trainer ran out of the room that Machine had thrown him through. Hakel swept Machine off of his feet and prepared to hammer his best into the floor, however, Machine landed on his hands, whirling his legs around to slam Hakel through another wall once more.

"Damn it..." Hakel said, standing back up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He turned his head and saw a feet Trainers sitting there nonchalantly as if nothing had just happened. "Hey! Don't you see what is happening? Get the hell out of here!" Hakel turned around just to see Machine in front of him, slamming him against the wall with the back of his fist. Machine punched Hakel through the wall, dazed for a few seconds.

"Holy shit..." Hakel said, stunned by how strong Machine really was. "Machine is amazing! I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was holding back on Rai at the Academy..." Machine stepped through the hole in the wall up to Hakel. "But analyzation isn't going to help me here... If I don't get serious, he could actually kill me!"

Machine threw a fist at Hakel but he blocked it and threw a counterattack back at Machine. He ducked under and pulled a fist back, aiming for Hakel's stomach. Suddenly, a few events played through his mind. He had done this same thing to Rai and when Hakel had done it, he was able to knock Rai flat on his back! And sadly... he figured it would be ten times, at full strength!

Machine's fist came roaring into Hakel's stomach, smashing into him like a comet that had just hit the earth's surface. Hakel felt his stomach cave in just as blood spurted from his body, onto the floor. He then sensed Machine spin around and send a devastating kick to Hakel's chest, throwing him backwards through a window. Machine jumped out after him, ramming his knees into Hakel's body increasing their acceleration downwards. Hakel felt his body hit the ground, hearing his bones shatter right before he passed out.

Machine stood over him just as Kusa, Yellow, and Nurse Joy walked out to see what happened. Glass shattered against the ground as Machine turned around, glaring at the three women that had stepped out.

"I'll take care of this!" Kusa shouted, stepping up to protect them from their possessed friend. "Nidorina, let's go!" She threw her Pokeball up into the air, calling her powerful Pokemon into battle. "Nidorina, Thunderbolt now!" Kusa's Nidorina jumped into the air and forced its body to supercharge its attack using different types elements that encompassed the air.

"Heh." The Possessed Machine held up his hand and continued to walk forward, looking confident in his own abilities.

Nidorina landed on the ground and released a gigantic blast of electricity from its body, supercharged from the extra power it had gathered from its surroundings. It smashed into Machine's hand, holding him back. He stood there, holding the wave of electricity, which was keeping from hurting his friend and lover.

"What the hell?" Yellow shouted, seeing Machine begin to grab hold of the electricity that Nidorina was throwing at it.

"What? Has his own physical strength increased that much?" Kusa asked surprised. "But no matter! Nidorina, give him something to be worried about!" Nidorina added as much power as it could, letting loose ten times more than before. The Possessed Machine stood, glimmering in now clearly visible, maroon energy, taking a Pokeball from his Pokeball Strap.

However, before he could even call out his Pokemon, Hakel's eyes opened, causing Machine to stop inn his tracks, for a strange reason while still Nidorina's attack back. He managed to look up to see that Kusa wasn't succeeding in doing what he tried to do. He had to keep his promise to Machine and so, with his last bit of strength, he tossed his Pokeball up into the air, calling out his Pikachu to his side.

"Pikachu..." Hakel said weakly, as his Pikachu ran over to him, extremely concerned. "I need you to do something for me..." Pikachu nodded to him, understanding every word that he was saying. "I honestly wanted to do this later but now's the better time... Pikachu, take that stone in my side pocket... Use it and defeat Machine... Please..." Pikachu nodded again, hurrying over to his Trainer's pocket. He took out the Thunderstone had he buried in his pocket and held it up, as Pikachu's body began to shine from the stone's rays.

Machine finally was able to push Nidorina's Thunderbolt back at it, as he made his Pokeball grow larger than before, throwing Kusa's Nidorina backwards. Kusa ran over to it and saw that it had been badly hurt by the act of fury that Machine had just given it.

As he started to throw his Pokeball up into the air to release his Pokemon, an even larger lightning attack flew at his back, paralyzing him for a few seconds. He turned around and saw that a Raichu was standing behind him, surging with energy. Machine glared at Hakel seeing that it must have been his Pikachu that he had evolved into a Raichu! He started to dash at Raichu but he blasted Machine again, along with another dose at his back from Kusa's Nidorina. Machine was frozen in place as two more, even larger blasts of electricity shot at Machine, imploding in the middle, sending him unconscious.

Hearing what had happened, Hakel smiled, falling unconscious once more as Kusa started to run by his side once more. Hakel's Raichu also ran to his side along with Kusa's Nidorina. She saw the smile on his face, as a tear ran down hers, both happy that they were able to keep their promise, to a certain degree.

"Crimson!" Yellow ran to Machine's said, catching him just as he started to fall to the ground. She put his head onto her lap, tears running from her eyes, as Nurse Joy ran out to them with her Chansey by her side. Nurse Joy tended to Machine's wounds while Chansey went over to see what it could do for Hakel.

As they began to tend to the wounds made by each person, they heard someone begin to clap behind them. "Huh?" The three of them asked, with their Pokemon looking up at who it was.

They all turned around and saw that someone with short purple hair that touched the back of her neck with bangs that hung over the left and right of her face. She was a casual, pink spaghetti strap blouse that touched the top of her stomach. She also wore long, white pants with purple shoes. On her arms, she wore two strange, black and green gauntlets that glowed as she walked towards them.

"Natsume!" Nurse Joy shouted, surprised to see her out and about.

"Impressive everybody." Natsume said, smiling in happiness. "That's exactly what we needed in this boring old town."

"Lady Natsume! You shouldn't say such things about your hometown!" Nurse Joy suggested as Natsume knelt down to them.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy. I was just kidding." Natsume laughed as she looked down at Machine, who had been bruises and cuts all over his body. "He looks in pretty bad shape..."

"He is..." Yellow said sadly as a tear came to her eye. Natsume saw her tear his cheek, convinced that she cared for him deeply. She put her hand onto his back, her gauntlets glowing a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Healing him. Same thing you were just about to do. But this way, it'll take much less time." Natsume answered, her hand in a blaze of green energy.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked, intrigued at who this woman may have been.

"You don't know me?" Natsume asked, chuckling a bit.

"Not really, Lady Natsume. Sorry but this is our first time here in Saffron City." Yellow said, feeling a bit rude for knowing her.

"Didn't Janine tell you about me when you beat her?" Natsume asked, continuing to heal Machine.

"Wait a second!" Yellow said, realizing what Janine had told them. "She told us about the Gym Leader, Sabrina, but no one by the name of Natsume."

"I suspected as much from her." Natsume smiled, as Kusa brought Hakel over to her. "All the other Gym Leaders seem to understand that I changed my name to Natsume AFTER I left Team Rocket a few weeks ago."

"Are you saying that Sabrina and Natsume are the same person? They're you?" Yellow asked as Natsume nodded at her.

"Correct, Yellow." Natsume smiled, surprising her.

"H-how did you know her name? She didn't even introduce herself yet." Kusa asked, just as surprised as Yellow was.

"It's very simple, Kusa. I read her mind." Natsume stated. "I am a Psychic after all. Most of my Pokemon are connected to me through mental contact so they do the same thing as me sometimes. But, don't worry, I don't use my abilities during our Gym Challenges." She finished healing Machine and began to heal Hakel now, who was much worse than Machine was. "There you go, Yellow. Machine's all better. Now, to work on Hakel."

"Wow. She's good." Kusa said, impressed by her abilities.

Machine's body stirred, rising up slowly from the ground. He shook his head and looked up at Yellow, hugging her almost immediately after seeing she wasn't hurt. He didn't know what had gone on and what was going on but he knew he didn't hurt Yellow. And that was enough for him to celebrate and hug Yellow as tightly as possible. She was surprised at first but then began hugging him back, happy that he was back to normal again.

"So, which one of you are facing me first?" Natsume asked, as Machine pointed to Yellow.

"I am, Lady Natsume!" Yellow said, raising her hand as if she was in kindergarten.

"Very well, Yellow. After I am done with healing Hakel, I will escort you to my Gym and we can begin." Natsume said, as Yellow nodded to her.

A few minutes later, after Hakel had been healed, Yellow and Natsume headed for the Saffron City Gym.

When they entered the Gym, Yellow noticed that it was a very simplistic-looking Gym. It looked like a normal dirt stadium with a simple décore all around them across the walls, ceiling, and floor. Natsume walked to the other side of the Gym and faced Yellow on the opposite side.

"Yellow," Natsume said, taking out a Pokeball and tossing it up and down on her hand. "How Pokemon do you have with you?"

"With me..." Yellow said, taking a quick glance at Pokeball Strap, which held about six Pokeball's. "I have six Pokemon with me now."

"Excellent. Just what I was hoping for." Natsume said. "I have an idea that you might enjoy. Would you be willing to hear it?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Yellow said, allowing Natsume to voice her idea.

"To make this Gym Battle more interesting, I would like to mix it up a little." Natsume stated. "I have four Pokemon with me at the moment. Three of them are Psychic Pokemon and one of them is a Ghost Pokemon, however, I will not choose in these in any particular order. I will allow you to face me with all six Pokemon against my four Pokemon. If you are able to defeat my four Pokemon with your six, not only will you earn a Marsh Badge but your three other friends will as well."

"You'd only be proposing this if you knew your Pokemon were stronger than mine, right?" Yellow asked, choosing her first Pokemon carefully.

"Correct, Yellow. However, there is always a chance that you can beat me with your six. It depends on how well your relationship is with your Pokemon." Natsume said, making her Pokeball grow a bit larger. "So, what do you say? Do you accept?"

Without any hesitation, Yellow cried out, "Hell yeah!" She tossed her Pokeball up into the air releasing her Raticate, Ratty, onto the field. "Go, Ratty!"

"Cute." Natsume said, tossing her first Pokeball up into the air. "Go, Kadabra!"

"A Kadabra, huh?" Yellow asked, watching it emerge from its signature white light onto the field across from Yellow's Ratty. "This is definitely going to more interesting than I thought."

"I agree. Let's see how well you'll compare!" Natsume said, initiating the beginning of the battle. "Kadabra, attack!"

"Ratty, let's not let them get the upper hand! Quick Attack now!" Yellow shouted, as her Ratty appeared before Natsume's Kadabra in a flash. Before Kadabra even knew what hit it, Ratty smashed it backwards, making it skid through the dirt field.

"Impressive speed!" Natsume said, intrigued. "Kadabra, confusion! Now!" Kadabra held its spoon up and sent a blast of blue energy at Ratty.

"Ratty, dodge that and use Hyper Fang!" Yellow shouted, as Ratty jumped over it and opened its mouth, showing its large tooth, glistening in the sunlight that blasted in through certain parts of the room. Ratty bit down hard onto Kadabra's skin and then ripped its teeth at Kadabra's body, throwing it backwards.

"Kadabra, counter it with Psybeam!" Natsume ordered, sending a wave of energy at Ratty, throwing it away from him. "Kadabra, once more!"

"Ratty, use your Super Fang!" Yellow shouted, as Ratty appeared before Kadabra faster than before, biting down on its head this time. Ratty then slammed Kadabra onto the ground, defeating it easily.

"Nice, nice work." Natsume said, calling back her Kadabra to its Pokeball. "But can you handle, this one! Go, Mr. Mime!"

"Mr. Mime, huh?" Yellow asked as Ratty growled, ready for more. "I'll take it down with Ratty again! Let's go!"

"Alright, let's begin again, then!" Natsume shouted, making the first move again. "Mr. Mime, let's get this started quickly! Use Psychic and finish Ratty in one attack!"

"That's what you think! Ratty, Quick Attack!" Yellow shouted as Ratty charged forward, kicking up dirt as it charged for Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime held its hands in front of its own and before Yellow knew what had happened, Ratty stopped in place. "Ratty, no!" Mr. Mime lifted Ratty up into the air and then moved its hand in all different ways, shifting the matter around Yellow's Pokemon. Mr. Mime then focused and pushed its hands against an invisible wall, throwing Ratty into the wall behind Yellow. When the dust and debris cleared from its area, Ratty fell onto the dirt, defeated by Mr. Mime's attack. "Damn, that was tough. Guess you were kind of holding back against me that last match..." Yellow called back Ratty to her Pokeball, switching it with her next one afterward.

"That's right... So, who is the next Pokemon to the slaughter?" Natsume asked, feeling more confident than she should have been.

"This! Go, Kitty!" Yellow shouted, calling out her Butterfree onto the field. "Kitty, Supersonic!"

"Mr. Mime, Light Screen!" Natsume said, as Mr. Mime put a large, green shield of energy over its body, sending Kitty's Supersonic right back at it, confusing it.

"Kitty, no!" Yellow shouted, fearing the worst for her Butterfree.

"Mr. Mime, finish this Pokemon! Thunder!" Natsume shouted, as her Mr. Mime began moving its hands again, beginning to cover them in electricity for a second. Mr. Mime then stopped as it created a ball of electricity in between its hands. It then sent the blast at Kitty, shocking it violently. When Kitty fell to the ground, it was unconscious, defeated in just two attacks by Mr. Mime.

"Wow..." Yellow said, calling back Kitty to its Pokeball and taking out another shortly afterward. "That didn't go as expected."

"Looks like you'll need to face me with something stronger, Yellow! What's next?" Natsume asked, as her Mr. Mime stood at the ready.

"One of my personal favorites, actually!" Yellow said, tossing her Pokeball up into the air. "Come out, Chuchu!" Yellow's Pikachu emerged from its Pokeball, donning a pink flower on the left side of its head now.

"A Pikachu?" Natsume asked, looking at how confident Yellow looked now. "This might be a bit more a challenge than your last one! Let's see!"

"Chuchu, let's start this match off this time!" Yellow shouted as Chuchu dashed forward, towards Mr. Mime. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" Chuchu jumped up into the air and with a single shock of electricity, it defeated Mr. Mime. "How's that?"

"Excellent, Yellow." Natsume said, calling back her Mr. Mime. "That's two of my Pokemon down! Two to go!" She tossed up her third Pokeball, calling out her next Pokemon. "Alakazam, come out!"

"So, you have Kadabra's evolved form?" Yellow asked, finding that kind of idiotic and pointless.

"Yeah, but it's ten times tougher than my Kadabra! Alakazam, attack Chuchu!" Natsume ordered, as Alakazam held up its spoon, firing a blast of invisible energy at Chuchu.

"Chuchu, dodge that and use your Thunderbolt!" Yellow ordered as Chuchu jumped out of the way and sent a large wave of electricity at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, block that with your Reflect!" Natsume shouted as Alakazam did as it was told, putting a white shield in front of its body, bouncing Chuchu's move back at it, throwing it onto the ground.

"Chuchu, get up!" Yellow ordered as Chuchu stood back up, electricity surging from its cheeks. "Alright, we're still in this Natsume! Chuchu, attack!" Chuchu charged forward, as Natsume's Alakazam, waiting for it to attack.

"It's no use, Yellow! As long as my Alakazam's Reflect is up, you can't attack my Alakazam!" Natsume stated as Chuchu kept charging forward, dodging each attack that Alakazam willingly threw at it.

"It doesn't matter, we'll bust through it!" Yellow shouted, as Chuchu smashed against the Reflect, breaking it instantly. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt now!" As soon as Chuchu was through the Reflect, it latched onto Alakazam's body, shocking it with million volts of electricity. Chuchu let go of Alakazam, as it dropped onto the ground, defeated.

"Wow, that was truly impressive. I didn't expect you to actually defeat my Alakazam so easily." Natsume said, calling back her Alakazam to its Pokeball. "But now, here is my final Pokemon! My ultimate Pokemon!" Natsume tossed her fourth and final Pokeball up into the air, sending it onto the battlefield against Chuchu. Her Pokeball opened up, revealing her toughest Pokemon ever.

"No way!" Yellow shouted, surprised. "A Gengar?" Yellow looked at Natsume's Pokemon amazed that she would have a strong Ghost Pokemon like Gengar.

"That's right. I have saved my best just for you." Natsume said, as Yellow and Chuchu, although a bit frightened, stared down her toughest Pokemon. They both knew they would have to try their hardest against Gengar. They couldn't let down the others, at any cost.

"Chuchu, go!" Yellow shouted, confidently as Chuchu jumped into the air and glared down at Gengar. Natsume's Gengar glared back up at it, ready to take on anything they could throw at it. "THUNDER, now!"


	25. Chapter 25 step three

Chuchu let loose an enormous amount of electricity that tore through Gengar's body. Gengar went flying backwards but easily stopped itself before it hit the wall. It then shot itself back at Chuchu faster than Yellow expected as Natsume shouted, "Gengar, Lick!" Gengar opened its mouth and shot its long, pink tongue out at Chuchu.

"Chuchu, dodge that using Quick Attack!" Yellow ordered as Chuchu jumped into the air, dodging the Gengar's tongue, at first. Chuchu then went to charge at Gengar but its tongue circled around and caught Chuchu in its grasp. Gengar then brought Chuchu towards the ground, slamming it onto the field as hard as it could, sending dust and debris all out around them. "Chuchu, no!" Yellow shouted, as she had to hold her arms in front of her to keep from flying away into the air.

When the dust and debris disappeared, Chuchu was defeated, taking serious damage from just one Lick attack. Yellow called Chuchu back to its Pokeball, switching with her next Pokemon instantly. "Damn, you're Gengar is incredibly powerful. You must have raised that Pokemon very well." Yellow said, making her Pokeball grow larger.

"That's right. I got this from a special friend a couple of years ago." Natsume said, as Yellow raised an eyebrow at her. "But anyway, Yellow, enough walking down memory lane. Choose your next Pokemon!"

"I already have!" Yellow shouted, tossing her Pokeball up into the air. "Come out, Dody!" Her Dodrio came out and screeched at Gengar and Natsume. However, it didn't seem like they were even moderately phased by it. "Dody, let's go! It's time to beat down this Gengar and win our friends come Badges!" Dody nodded, waiting for Yellow's command. "Dody, let's get this started! Whirlwind, now!" Dody charged forward, shooting a gigantic blast of wind from its mouth that headed straight for Gengar at an alarming pace.

"Gengar, let's try out that new move we learned!" Natsume shouted as Gengar nodded, forming a ball of black and purple circles. "Dark Pulse, now!" Gengar extended its arm quickly, sending a beam of purple circles at Dody's whirlwind. It was so powerful, it easily knocked through the Whirlwind and made a direct hit onto Dody. Dody went skidding backwards towards Yellow, defeated by just one attack again. "Yellow, things aren't really looking up for you right now. You have to make a comeback or neither you nor your friends will be able to get your Sixth Badge."

"Yeah, whatever!" Yellow shouted, calling back her Dodrio into its Pokeball. "My next Pokemon! Come out, Gravvy!" Yellow's Graveler emerged from its Pokeball, ready to strike Gengar.

"A Graveler?" Natsume asked, moderately interested. "That may help you win. Gengar, Shadow Ball now!" Gengar formed a complete circle of darkness between its palm, forming into a ball shape. It then fired it at Gravvy, throwing it from its left hand.

"Gravvy, Defense Curl!" Yellow shouted as Gravvy's limbs went inside of its shell, like a turtle along with its head, defending it from the incoming attack. Gengar's Shadow Ball smashed against Gravvy's body, not affecting it at all. "Gravvy, Take Down! Go!" Gravvy came out of its shell and charged at Gengar, at an alarming speed.

"Gengar, Hypnosis now!" Natsume shouted, as Gengar sent orange waves of sleep-induced energy at Gravvy. Gravvy was instantly caught in its waves with Yellow knowing this might have happened. Gravvy may be a quick runner, however, it is unable to move from side to side at the sound of a command. "Gengar, finish her Graveler! Dream Eater!" Gengar's eyes glowed red as it sent a shadow-like version of itself out to Gravvy. As soon as it smashed into Gravvy, Gravvy's eyes opened wide, as Gengar sucked out its energy quickly. When the Dream Eater was finished, Gravvy fell onto the ground, defeated by Gengar once more. "Five Pokemon down, Yellow. Your last one is up. What have you got?"

"My best Pokemon." Yellow stated, calling back Gravvy to its Pokeball. "I didn't really want to use this Pokemon in this battle but you've forced my hand!" Yellow threw her Pokeball up into the air, calling out her last Pokemon, "Come out, Zappy!" Zappy, Yellow's Zapdos emerged from its Pokeball, as a flash of lightning surged from its body, showing Natsume that this was Yellow's best yet.

"Impressive, Yellow." Natsume said. "I didn't think anyone could catch a Zapdos. This will definitely be a magnificent battle between two amazing Pokemon Trainers! Gengar, Dark Pulse! Now!"

"I think you may be right about that!" Yellow shouted, watching Gengar send a Dark Pulse as fast as it could at Zappy. "Zappy, fly above it and hit Gengar with your Thunder!" Zappy dodged Gengar's attack almost instantaneously, sending a blast of lightning from its mouth down at Gengar. Gengar was hit by the attack, sending it flying backwards. Gengar landed on its feet, ready to fight for Natsume once more. "Good work, Zappy!"

"Gengar, get back into the game! Hypnosis!" Natsume shouted as Gengar sent the orange waves up at Zappy.

"Zappy, Light Screen!" Yellow shouted as Zappy's body was covered in a shining gold armor that protected it from Gengar's Hypnosis. "Zappy use Discharge! Now!" Zappy, while still covered in its Light Screen, began to glow in a bright yellow color.

"Gengar, this it! The only moment to win! Use your strongest Dark Pulse!" Natsume shouted as Gengar focused its power into one large energy ball made of black and purple circles. The power between the two Pokemon actually made the Gym shake, causing a tremor to fill the town completely.

When the other heroes felt the tremor, they all looked at each other knowing what was causing this in the first place. They had just walked out of the Fighting Dojo after facing off the opponents in there. Suffice to say, they beat every challenger, even though it was a great training session for the three of them. Hakel even got a Firestone for his Ponyta and evolved it into a Rapidash. They headed back towards the Gym where they knew something amazing was going on between Yellow and Natsume.

Back at the Gym, Zappy and Gengar were just about ready to attack. Yellow and Natsume called out the names of their Pokemon respectively, giving their Pokemon the signal to attack. Zappy and Gengar released both of their attacks onto one another, but it was evident who was winning.

Gengar didn't stand a chance.

Zappy's Discharge grew so large that it overcame Gengar's Shadow Ball, sending it back at him as the electric attack imploded on itself, destroying the entirety of the Gym, as the electricity went up into the sky, forcing black clouds to surround the region. A relentless downpour came crashing down onto the town, soaking them all in the rain. Debris and dust flew everywhere, blowing to the winds around them. When the debris had cleared, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa ran up to the area, in the rain, soaked to see that Yellow was on top of Zappy, above the sight where the Gym had been destroyed. Natsume and Gengar were lying on the ground, unconscious from the attack.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Machine asked as Yellow descended to the ground with Zappy, running over to see if Natsume was alright.

"Natsume!" Yellow shouted as she woke up, shaking her head in a daze. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, Yellow..." Natsume said, with a smile on her face. "I'm just glad I had the privilege of giving you and your friends... this..." She opened her hand, showing Yellow and the others their Sixth Badge, the Marsh Badge.

"Are you sure you want to give me that Badge, Natsume?" Yellow asked as she helped Natsume, shortly after she called her Gengar back to her Pokeball. "I mean, I destroyed your Gym after all..."

"No, don't even worry about that." Natsume said, smiling over to Machine. "Machine, you're lucky to have a girl like this. She's a special one, she is. Remember to not let her go."

"Don't worry," Yellow said, confusing Machine a bit. "I plan to marry him one day. Isn't that right, Machine?"

"Oh, I..." Machine said speechless. He looked over to Yellow who had taken his hand. "I mean... Of course. Yes, Natsume. I love Yellow too much to let her go."

"That's the spirit." Natsume said, handing the four of them their Sixth Badge, the Marsh Badge. "Yellow has earned it for you all."

"What do you mean?" Hakel asked. "Don't we have to battle you as well?"

"No." Yellow said to Hakel. "I made a deal with Natsume and if I beat her four Pokemon with my six, then she would give all of us badges."

"That's awesome! And you beat her in such a cool way!" Kusa said, as she hugged Yellow to thank her. "You're awesome, Yellow!"

"Thanks, Kusa!" Yellow said to her, jumping up and down with her in happiness.

Machine, Hakel, and Natsume smiled at them. Natsume then turned to the two boys and asked, "So, where are you four headed off to next?"

"Most likely to the next town with the seventh Gym. Would you happen to where that is and who is the next Gym Leader?" Machine asked.

"Of course." Natsume said. "The next Gym Leader's name is Blaine and he lives on Cinnabar Island... That's where you'll find the next part of your journey and the seventh Gym Badge, the Volcano Badge." These words beat into their heads , as they headed off towards the sea shortly after Kusa caught her sixth Pokemon, Electabuzz. The only way to get there was to fly.

Machine called out his Charizard for himself and Yellow and Hakel called out his Pidgeot for himself and Kusa. The four of them jumped onto their respective carriers and flew off towards Cinnabar Island.

"Cinnabar Island, here we come!" Kusa shouted, over the annoying loud air currents as Pidgeot and Charizard zoomed through the sky.

Meanwhile, on Cinnabar Island, Blaine was having his own troubles there. "Rapidash, keep running!" Blaine shouted as his Pokemon charged through a forest. Three people were behind him, charging him down.

"Blaine, come back here!" Shouted a female voice from behind him. When she came into view, it was Kris Darchart, riding on her very own Articuno. Her Vaporeon and her were flying on its back as fast as they could towards Blaine. "Vaporeon, Articuno, Ice Beam!" Both Pokemon opened their mouths and shot out two waves of ice at Blaine and his Articuno.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" Blaine shouted as he turned Rapidash around quickly and made it fire spinning blast of fire at the ice, destroying it instantly. Blaine then dashed into a deep forested area of the island, losing Kris and her Pokemon easily.

"Damn it!" Kris shouted as Rai and Lt. Surge arrived on their very own Pokemon. Rai was riding on Dragonite, as usual and Lt. Surge was now in control of a Moltres.

"What happened, Kris?" Rai asked, jumping off of his Dragonite landing next to Kris.

"Yeah, what happened? Where the hell did Blaine go?" Lt. Surge asked as Rai's Dragonite and his Moltres descended onto the ground next to them. He got off and walked next to Rai and Kris.

"I let that bastard go! He escaped my clutches and was about to drive him off the cliff!" Kris said, pointing ahead of her to the cliff that was there. Jagged rocks and an untimely death would have met Blaine down there.

"It's not like the boss is here, Kris. So, we still have time to get that traitor." Rai said, trying to comfort her.

"Damn straight." Kris said, hopping back onto her Articuno. "Get on your Pokemon and follow me! We won't let that traitor escape! Not with the Pokemon that we just caught!"

Rai and Lt. Surge hopped back onto their Pokemon, as the three of them flew off into the distance, towards the area that Blaine dashed into with his Rapidash. Blaine had betrayed them and they were going to make him pay for what he did.


	26. Chapter 26 awakening

Red, Blue, and Green arrived on the edge of Cinnabar Island. They wanted to find out where the Cinnabar Gym would be as soon as possible. As soon as they reached the shore, they noticed that there were stairs built. They walked up the stairs and found the Pokemon Center at the top.

"So, where is the Gym?" Blue asked.

"Is that all you care about, Blue?" Green asked, making Red laugh a bit.

"Shut the hell up, Green." Blue ordered as two people stepped up behind them.

"I see you three are still bickering amongst one another." A familiar voice said, stepping up behind them. Red, Blue, and Green all turned around to see that Artie and Rich were standing behind them.

"Artie? Rich?" Red asked. "Did you guys just get here as well?"

"Hell yeah we did." Rich answered. "Unfortunately, we've been looking for the Gym all across the Island and it doesn't seem to be anywhere around here."

"So you two couldn't find it either?" Green asked.

"Is that a problem?" Artie asked.

"Not really. It's just strange that there would be no Gym here. It just doesn't make sense. We should have seen something involving the Gym here. But there doesn't seem to be a sign or anything directing us to it." Green answered, as they all shrugged.

"Well maybe, we'll find some information about it in the Pokemon Center." Rich said, walking towards the center.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's-" As Red began to walk forward, a man on a Rapidash zipped past them, accidentally knocking Green and Blue onto the behind's. "Hey man, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh, I apologize!" The man said, as Rapidash continued to gallop forward. "I will make it up to you!" The man and the Rapidash disappeared into a forest that was all around them.

Red went over to them and helped them both up saying, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah..." Blue said, rubbing his head. "That hurt like a bitch though."

"Yeah, that was really strange." Green said, standing to her feet.

"Who was that guy?" Artie asked. "He had a Rapidash so maybe..."

As they began to ponder on who had almost run them over, three shadows zoomed past their heads, almost throwing the heroes to wayside. Red was able to get a glimpse at who it was and at first, he wasn't sure who that was. But then, something he shouted made his thought confirmed, "Damn it! You little shit! Get back here, Blaine! You traitor!"

"BLAINE?" The five of them shouted, as they all looked at each other. They turned in that direction and dashed off towards them, knowing that the people chasing Blaine were Team Rocket. And not just any members of Team Rocket. There were only ones that really mattered besides their boss; the Triad of Elites.

Meanwhile, throughout the skies between Fuchsia City and Cinnabar Island, Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow were trying to head to Cinnabar as fast as they could. They were anxious to make it there considering that the Indigo League Conference was taking place in about three weeks.

"Yo, Hakel, how much longer until we get there?" Machine shouted over the air currents.

"Not much farther Machine!" Hakel shouted back. "The map says about 1 mile until we get there! Just be patient!"

"Whatever man. You know that shit ain't my style!" Machine shouted, making it seem like he was too regale to be patient.

"That's what I love about you, Machine!" Yellow shouted, hugging Machine. They all laughed at the sentiment. However, this was all broken when Kusa got a ring on her Pokenav.

"Huh?" Hakel asked, feeling the vibration through Pidgeot's body. "Kusa is that your Pokenav?"

"Yeah, it's Green! She's calling me." Kusa shouted, looking at the person who was calling her.

"Alright, let's stop for a second, Machine." Hakel shouted to him as he nodded, forcing Charizard to stop and turn around to Hakel, Kusa, and his Pidgeot.

"Hello? Green?" Kusa asked.

"Kusa! Finally!" Green shouted, sounding in distress. "I thought you'd never pick up!"

"What are you talking about Green?" Kusa asked.

"Forget that. It doesn't matter." Green said. "Are you guys heading over to Cinnabar Island yet?"

"Yeah, we're heading there now." Kusa responded.

"Well, GET OVER HERE NOW! We're under attack from Team Rocket! We need your help! Blaine, the Gym Leader has gotten in-" Suddenly, her signal cut off, dropping the call with Green.

"Green? GREEN?" Kusa shouted, hearing the sound of simple white noise. "Damn it!"

"What happened Kusa?" Yellow asked. "What did Green have to say?"

"I don't really know but I know they needed our help. They're over at Cinnabar Island right now and it sounded like something happened to the Gym Leader, Blaine." Kusa answered. "Oh, and Team Rocket's involved."

"You had me at 'needed our help'!" Machine said, getting ready to fly once more. "Let's get those bastards!"

"Alright!" Hakel said, as Kusa put her Pokenav back into her bag. "Let's go! I'm ready!" Pidgeot zoomed away from Machine and Yellow, taking Hakel and Kusa closer to the Island. Charizard followed after, keeping up with Pidgeot.

Back on Cinnabar Island, Green and the others had been thrown towards a cliff, destroying her Pokenav in the process. She turned back around as Blaine jumped in front of her with his Rapidash, protecting them all. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Green asked, as the five of them rose to their feet, standing behind Blaine.

"I have to protect you all. You took the decency to come to my rescue so I have to repay the favor!" Blaine said, as Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge looked onto them condescendingly from above. "Team Rocket, I will NEVER join back up with you! There's no way you'll make me join back up with you bastards!"

"Who cares about that, Blaine?" Kris shouted from above.

"Huh?" Blaine asked. "Then why were you chasing after me this entire time?"

"Did you honestly believe the reason that we were chasing you was to force you to join back up with us?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Well, it wasn't, bitch!" Rai shouted down from his Dragonite. "It was to destroy you! A traitor like you doesn't get to join back up with a prestigious organization like Team Rocket!"

"And now," Kris started to say as she stared down onto the kids that have been causing them so much trouble. "Because we've got the kids that have been giving us trouble from day one after we killed Professor Oak cornered along with you, it's like a package deal!"

"That's not right! These kids have nothing to do with this! It's me you're after, not them!" Blaine shouted, as the Triad of Elites laughed maniacally.

"They have EVERYTHING to do with this!" Kris shouted, angrily. "They're the reason you defected from our organization! They started filling your heads with good thoughts and happy endings! These are the kids that have been messing with us since we attacked Pewter City!"

"What? Are you serious?" Blaine asked as Red nodded.

"We've been trying to stop them from consuming Kanto since they killed Professor Oak. They're dangerous but with our Pokemon, we're unstoppable." Red commented. "They don't stand us chance, even if they do have an Articuno, Moltres, and Dragonite staring us in the face. Light will always prevail over the darkness that is Team Rocket!"

"You really believe that, don't you?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Hell yeah!" Rich shouted. "If we didn't mean, why'd Red just say what we were all thinking ever since we MET you clowns?"

Kris laughed sarcastically and said, "You think you're funny, eh, you little shit? Do you understand who you are talking to?"

"I think we've all known ever since you killed my father." Blue said.

"Please, it was a pleasure to kill that old shit." Kris stated, smiling down at Blue. "If he was still alive, you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"No, that's not true! You would've done something to get in my way of attaining a road to the top! Besides, if Machine was here-"

"But he's NOT, is he?" Rai asked. "Machine's not here nor is that other fool Hakel. It doesn't matter anyway, you wouldn't be able to win even with them here."

"Please, Rai, you're just bluffing!" Artie shouted. "I noticed, every time Machine, Hakel, or Kusa come around, you get scared! You don't even have enough courage to take them on if they were here right now!"

"How do you know?" Rai asked angrily. "You have no idea WHAT they did to me! If you could just understand how they made me look like a FOOL just because they had Pokemon... You'd understand how badly you and all of them need to die! Anyone that has a problem with me, can suck it! Playing the hero doesn't matter anymore and it never has! It only ends in pain!"

"That's right. Rai's exactly right." Lt. Surge said. "And the pain you're all about to experience is one that's WORSE then that of death."

"Face it, you guys are screwed. Without those others here, you can't win." Kris said, as they began to command their Pokemon to attack. "Articuno, Ice Beam!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Rai shouted.

"Moltres, Fire Blast!" Lt. Surge shouted, as three of their Pokemon fired their attacks at once, aimed for the heroes.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!"

Three voices shouted out commands at once, as three blasts of elemental abilities intercepted each of the attacks from Team Rocket. When the attacks disappeared, three Trainers stood in front of them, as the dust cleared. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. We didn't mean to do that."

"Machine! Hakel! Kusa!" All of them shouted, but Blaine mainly because he didn't know them yet.

"Yeah, but we did hear most of the conversation." Hakel said. "Machine suggested that we make a grand entrance like that so we decided that we would do it."

"I have to say, at first, I was against it but when we intercepted each attack like that, it was pretty awesome. It felt cool to do that for you guys." Kusa said, smiling at them all.

"Just in time!" Artie shouted.

"Guys, don't doubt your own ability. Even if we DIDN'T get here in time, you ALL have your own Pokemon. You could have beaten them even without us. Don't believe a damn word these morons say." Hakel stated. "Just because we're not ALWAYS here, doesn't mean you can't win. Individual power is important and that's what each of us have."

"Morons?" Lt. Surge asked. "Would morons be able to defeat you today?"

"You haven't done it yet, stupid ass." Machine said, laughing a bit. "And until you do, you won't be able to claim that over us. Be real, if you can manage that at all."

As Lt. Surge and Rai argued with the heroes, Kris got a call from the boss. It said, "Kris, it has been awakened. We don't need Blaine anymore or those pesky children. Report back to base." Kris shut off communications saying, "Rai, Surge! Enough!"

"What? What for?" Rai asked, surprising the heroes as well.

"The boss has called us back to base. It has awakened." Kris said as they both smiled, nodding to her.

"What are you bastards talking about? What has awakened?" Machine asked as Kris laughed at them.

"It's none of your concern. Or rather, you'll see soon enough." Kris said, as Blaine started to charge at them, realizing what they meant. Kris took a smoke bomb as they disappeared from the area she said, "By the way, thanks Blaine. We couldn't done this without you." As Blaine dashed through the smoke, the Triad of Elites disappeared from Cinnabar Island.

Blaine fell to his knees and said, "Damn it... I can't be... That means it's really operational... How could I have doomed this world like this?"


	27. Chapter 27 Giovanni revealed

"What were they just talking about, Blaine?" Machine asked as he walked up behind the Gym Leader. "Cause if you need our help, we can give whatever we need to you."

"Nothing. There's nothing I need from you." Blaine said, turning back to them smiling happily. "You're the reason I decided to become like this. For that, I owe you my thanks."

"So, Blaine," Red said, interjecting, although still embarrassed by the comment. "I know this kind of a bad time but I was wondering, what are we going to do about the Gym Match. The Indigo League is only in three weeks and we need to hurry and get the last Badge soon."

"Oh right!" Blaine said, pulling a small a device from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the device and then shoved it back into his pocket. Seconds later, Volcano Badges rose up out of the ground on short pedestals. "There you go. Each of you have earned this Badge. The next Gym is in Viridian City and then it's off to the Indigo League Conference."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hakel asked, reaching for his Volcano Badge.

"Completely. You kids saved me from the darkness and brought me into the light. I wish you only the best. Giving you the Volcano Badge is simply just the start of me repaying for saving me." Blaine said, as he slowly got up onto his Rapidash. His arm had a large gash in it and it was bleeding severely so he needed to get it healed soon. "Don't worry about me anymore. I need to attend to something at my Gym in the Seafoam Islands and get this wound sealed. Excuse me." Blaine rode off into the distance, disappearing into the forest around them as his Rapidash headed for his Gym.

"Alright." Artie said, taking his Volcano Badge from his pedestal. "Looks like we're almost at the end of journey in Kanto. It was nice to know you all."

"But, this point on, we're all enemies going for the same goal." Rich added. "We'll see you at the Indigo League Conference." Rich called out his Gengar and then grabbed Artie's hand. They both waved goodbye and disappeared into the darkness.

Red and Machine turned to one another. The wind blew past them as Machine said, "Looks like we've got to separate once more. Good luck at the last Gym and the Conference."

Red and Machine shook hands as he said, "You as well, Machine. And if we cross paths in the Conference, don't expect me to hold back on anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I would rather you use your full power on me as I will not hold back a shred of my strength either." Machine said, as Red smiled at him.

"Alright, peace people. Nice seeing you guys again." Red said as the four of them nodded back at Blue and Green. "Oh, I meant to tell you, Machine..."

"What?" Machine asked.

"Have you heard that they discovered an entirely new region beyond that of Sinnoh?" Red asked.

"They did? Really?" Hakel asked.

"Yeah, it was on the news a couple of days ago. In fact, they're supposed to be going to it and exploration is taking place as we speak." Blue stated.

"Awesome!" Kusa stated. "So, what is the name of the region?"

"The name of region has not been established yet. Most people speculate that it's called Aneso from what they were saying on the news. They were describing the region as being called that by one of the Professor's. Apparently, Professor Pine has had a hand in exploring the region as well." Green explained.

"Well, that definitely sounds interesting. We'll ask when we get a chance to call him." Yellow said, as three of them nodded to her.

"Well, for now, we will have to depart. We might not see each other until the Conference so keep up the good work until then you guys." Red said as he looked back at Yellow. "Oh, and Machine, take care of Yellow for us. She's one of our best friends." Machine nodded the three of them hopped on the back of Blue's Charizard, and dashed off into the distance, off towards Viridian City.

"Today has been quite a day, guys." Machine said, turning around to his comrades. "It's time to make this day count. Hakel, you're up against the eighth Gym Leader next."

"I'm ready. Let's go." Hakel said, slamming his fist into his palm confidently.

"Alright!" Machine said, calling out his Charizard. "Back to Viridian City we go!" Hakel called out his Pidgeot and the four of them headed off into their final Gym. Their time of reckoning has come upon them. The final, mysterious Gym Leader awaits at their beck and call.

At the Team Rocket base, the Triad of Elites bowed to their boss in the same, dark room as usual. "Boss!" Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge bowed to their boss. The boss stood up out of his chair, which was unusual for him to do.

"Excellent work, you three." The boss said, finally stepping into the light. "Kurayami has awakened. The spawn of the combined cells of Mewtwo and the darkness of our hearts has made it manifest into a Pokemon. A Pokemon of infinite power more than that of Mewtwo. They say this Pokemon has come from the new region as the Pokedex doesn't even recognize it."

"Is it that powerful sir?" Kris asked, as the boss nodded to her. "If you have a Pokemon that powerful, don't you think there would be disastrous effects to go along with it."

"Who cares, Kris?" The boss asked. "I have it, Giovanni of Team Rocket."

"Are you going to be using it for your Gym Match then?" Rai asked.

"No, not yet. Not until I learn its abilities and how to control it." Giovanni said, setting its Pokeball down on a table next to him. "I will be using my six Pokemon as well as the Nidoking and Nidoqueen Pit. We will get these brats for messing with our plans once and for all. Surge, Kris, Rai, get the Gym ready please. The fools will be arriving there soon enough." Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge nodded to Giovanni and disappeared from his sight. "Those brats are finished!"

Finally, Machine and company arrived in Viridian City where they saw that the Gym had finally been opened. Hakel breathed in and out as he got himself ready for the last Gym. "Ready, Hakel?" Kusa asked, as Hakel smiled back at her.

"Of course I am Kusa." Hakel said, blushing a bit.

"Well, good luck, Hakel! Be careful!" Kusa said, smiling at him as they shook hands in happiness. Machine, Yellow, and Kusa then left Hakel to the Gym and headed for the Pokemon Center. Hakel headed in the opposite direction and walked into Viridian City Gym.

As soon as he headed in and stepped into the darkness, the doors shut behind him. A man's figure could been seen through the darkness as Hakel got his Pokeball's ready. "Who's there?" Hakel asked as a light shone down at him showing him that there was a pedestal with six Pokeball's slots.

"It is I, the Gym Leader of Viridian City, Giovanni." He introduced himself, stepping closer to Hakel. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I have no idea." Hakel said. "It's too dark to see shit in here."

"Well, I expected as much. There are no lights on in this Gym." Giovanni said as a light covered him in a similar light.

"Are you serious?" Hakel asked surprised. "How are we supposed to battle then?"

"You rely much too much on your eyes. You have to use your ears and other senses to predict where I'm going to be." Giovanni said, as Hakel's eyes glowed a dark brown color, helping him see everything around him.

"Fine with me." Hakel said, as Giovanni didn't notice his eyes change color.

"See that pedestal in front of you?" Giovanni asked, as Hakel nodded. "Put your Pokeball's into each of those slots."

"Okay, got it..." Hakel said, carefully placing all of his Pokeball's into each of the slots. When he was finished he looked back up and asked, "Now what, Giovanni?"

"Now, we begin." Giovanni said, snapping his fingers. All the last in the room were cut off, just as Hakel grabbed his first Pokemon. "See, the point of Gym match is test all your senses and your speed at how fast you can call out your Pokemon. So, within the darkness, we will fight each other. Whoever makes each others Pokemon faint will be the winner."

"Alright." Hakel said, realizing exactly where his Pokeball's were.

"Remember, use all of your senses." Giovanni said, as Hakel saw him grabbed his first Pokeball.

Hakel grabbed his first as well shouting, "Come out, Mankey!"

"Go, Rhydon!" Giovanni shouted as both Pokemon charged at one another. "Rhydon, Horn Drill onto Mankey!"

"Mankey, dodge that and use your Karate Chop!" Hakel shouted as he dodged Rhydon's horn drill and jumped on his back. He slammed his palms onto Rhydon's shoulders as hard as he could, knocking it into a daze for a second. "Mankey, once more! Then, finish it with a Low Kick!" Mankey jumped at Rhydon again, slamming its palms onto its back and then as it began to fall from its feet, Mankey swept it off of its feet into a wall behind Hakel. When Rhydon realized what was going on, it was already defeated, for the time being.

"Impressive, Hakel." Giovanni said, seeing him and his Mankey clearly through the darkness. "It also seems that your Mankey is growing in size."

"Huh?" Hakel asked, noticing that Mankey's body was shining a bright white light. When the light faded, Hakel's Mankey had evolved into a Primeape! "Awesome! Mankey finally evolved!"

"Yes, let us continue then! GO, Dugtrio! Earthquake!" Giovanni shouted, calling out his next Pokemon. As soon as it emerged from its Pokeball, a gigantic tremor was sounded, shaking the ground below them. Primeape was so disoriented by the end of it, Giovanni made his next move easily. "Dugtrio, Sand Tomb now!" Dugtrio kicked up sand, blasting it harshly at Primeape. Primeape was swept up by the sandstorm and thrown to the ground, defeated in two attacks.

"Damn it!" Hakel shouted angrily. "Ah, no matter, come out Oddish and use Absorb!" Hakel's Oddish burst out of its Pokeball and began sucking the life out of Giovanni's Dugtrio as quickly as possible. "Then follow up with Giga Drain! Go!" Oddish then sucked the rest of the life out of Dugtrio, defeating it shortly after.

"Hmph. Come out, Nidoking! Fury Attack!" Giovanni shouted as he called out his third Pokemon. His Nidoking dashed forward, slamming its horn into Oddish. Oddish went sailing backwards but was not defeated from just one attack. "Nidoking, Shadow Claw!"

"Oddish, Solar Beam!" Hakel shouted as Nidoking came out of nowhere and slashed Oddish onto the ground before it could even move or do anything. Oddish had been defeated. "Damn it! Pidgeot, come out and use Quick Attack!" Hakel's Pidgeot came out of nowhere and smashed into Nidoking, knocking it backwards through the dirt. "Pidgeot, Wing Attack! Now!" Pidgeot jumped back and then came back at Nidoking, smashing it onto the ground with its left wing. Nidoking went sailing backwards but stood tall, ready to fight once more.

"Nidoking, Double Kick now!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoking jumped into the air, ready to slam its two feet on top of Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" Hakel shouted as Pidgeot held a shield up in front of its face. Nidoking smashed against but instantly hit with its own strikes to its face. Nidoking went sailing backwards and then crashed onto the ground, defeated from Pidgeot's attacks.

"Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!" Giovanni shouted, tossing out his next Pokemon. It exploded in a wave of smoke slamming its two fists into Pidgeot, smashing it against the wall. Pidgeot was obviously defeated and dazed by the attack.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower now!" Hakel shouted tossing her next Pokemon. Rapidash came out and sent a wave of fire that scorched Kangaskhan's body, knocking it onto the ground, however, it wasn't done yet. "Rapidash, Take Down!"

"Kangaskhan, use Sucker Punch now!" Giovanni shouted, as Kangaskhan sent a barrage of punches at Rapidash, knocking it back a bit. "Kangaskhan, Outrage!" Kangaskhan's body gleamed a bright red light as it charged at Rapidash, faster than before.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin! Now!" Hakel shouted as Rapidash shot a spinning wave of flame at Kangaskhan before it could even get close to Rapidash. Kangaskhan fell onto its back defeated meaning that Giovanni only two Pokemon left.

"Persian, come out and use Bubblebeam onto Rapidash!" Giovanni's Persian jumped out of the darkness and sent a barrage of bubbles that crashed violently against Rapidash, somehow defeating it instantly.

"Raichu come out and use Quick Attack!" Hakel shouted calling out his Raichu. It dashed through the darkness towards Persian, ready to pounce on what would normally be called the warrior.

"Persian, Screech now!" Giovanni shouted as Persian sent a blast of sound at Raichu, immobilizing it instantly. Raichu stopped in its tracks, as it closed its ears and fell to its feet. "Persian, follow up with slash!" Persian jumped forward and slashed through Raichu, sending it rolling backwards.

"Raichu, get back up and use Hidden Power!" Hakel shouted as Raichu released a beam of green light from its body, that threw Persian through the air. "Follow up with Giga Impact!" Raichu was covered in an yellow-orange energy and as it began to charge forward, its body was surrounded a purple energy sphere. Raichu smashed into Persian, sending it flying backwards into a wall. "Nice work, Raichu!"

"Hmph." Giovanni said, picking up his last Pokeball. "You've actually brought me down to my last Pokemon. If I lose here, you do realize Team Rocket will destroy you."

"So..." Hakel said, sighing. "You are the leader of Team Rocket... I knew it..."

"You've figured it out I see..." Giovanni said.

"I had my suspicions. There had to be someone else pulling the strings behind all of this mess. I just didn't think it would be you." Hakel said as Giovanni smiled.

"You're funny, Hakel. Because of how famous my son has gotten over the years?" Giovanni asked. "Please, that son of mine couldn't become a Pokemon Master even if he wanted. He should have joined my organization. He would have been MUCH better off."

"Stop speaking so much bull shit about your son! Let's just finish this!" Hakel said, giving Giovanni the challenge to call out his last Pokemon.

"Very well..." Giovanni said, calling out his last Pokemon. "Nidoqueen, come out and use Earth Power!" Giovanni's Nidoqueen was released from its Pokeball and it slammed it fist onto the ground creating a tremor across the ground that headed for Raichu. It smashed Raichu into the air and against the wall, defeating it, effectively.

"My final Pokemon!" Hakel said, calling out his Blastoise. "Blastoise, let's make this count! We have to beat this Gym!" Blastoise nodded back to him, happy to be the last one he used.

"Nidoqueen, Superpower now!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoqueen picked a gigantic rock and chucked it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash! Destroy that rock!" Hakel shouted as his Blastoise smashed its head into the rock, destroying it instantly. "Follow up with your Rapid Spin!" Blastoise made its limbs and head go into its shell as it spun incredibly fast at Nidoqueen, smashing against it as fast as it could. Nidoqueen caught its body, stopping it from spinning, lifting it over its head. "Blastoise! No!"

"Nidoqueen, Superpower! Slam it onto the ground!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoqueen slammed Blastoise's body onto the ground. "Follow up with Earth Power!" Nidoqueen pulled its fist back and started to send it back at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon now!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise sent two violent burst s of water up at Nidoqueen, stopping it from moving or attacking. The violent bursts of water knocked Nidoqueen onto its feet, defeating it instantly. "Alright! Nice work, Blastoise! We won!"

"Yes, you did, however..." Giovanni said, as he snapped his fingers, bringing all the lights on in the Gym. "Can you survive the Nidoking and Nidoqueen Pit?" Giovanni snapped his fingers again, as a trap door opened underneath Hakel. Before he knew what was going on, he landed in a dirt pit with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen ready to take him down on the other side of the room.

"Damn it! Is this some sort of sick joke?" Hakel asked, as he started for his Pokeball's. However, just as soon as he did, he realized that he had no more Pokemon to use. All but Blastoise were defeated by Giovanni and even then, Blastoise wasn't with him now. "How the hell do I get out of this one?" Hakel then released something strange. He saw an opening at the top of the pit and he figured he could make it. So, as the two Pokemon started to come closer, Hakel made a jump for it landing on the surface floor above him. "Made it... Back up..."

"Nice work." Giovanni said, as he held the Earth Badge out for Hakel to take. Hakel walked up to him and took the Badge, as Giovanni snapped his fingers once more. "Bye, bye, Hakel." Another trap door opened below Hakel once more just as he had fixated the badge on his belt loop.

"Damn it!" Hakel shouted, falling into another pit with one Nidoking and Nidoqueen, who looked tougher, bigger, and angrier than the last two. He saw two exits of this place. The first, was an actual exit and the second looked like a holding cell where he saw that Red, Blue, Green, Artie, and Rich were in. "Damn it! Now, I have to save them as well?" Nidoking and Nidoqueen came at him quickly throwing two large punches at him. Hakel jumped over them and used their backs to jump to the other side of the room. He then rebounded off of the wall and slammed his fist into them both as it was covered in a brown energy. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen fell to the ground, defeated as Hakel headed out of that room to the door of the holding cell. He smashed the door open with the same power, releasing everyone out of it.

"Hakel!" Green shouted as she gave him a hug. "Do you know a way out of here?"

"Yeah, come on! I think I saw a room where we can escape!" Hakel shouted as the five of them in the room dashed out before Hakel did. He followed after them and landed in the previous room where it seemed the Nidoking and Nidoqueen had disappeared from. They all ran into that room as the floor below them began to move. "Huh?" The pit then rose up out towards the surface, putting them back in the room where they all had their battles with Giovanni. However, as Red looked around to see if everyone was alright, he saw that Hakel was there with them. He had fallen off and rolled into another room where the angry Nidoking and Nidoqueen were put. "Damn it!" Hakel shouted, waking up the angry Nidoking and Nidoqueen. As they came for him, they stopped short because Machine, Kusa, and Yellow burst through the wall.

"Hakel! Come on!" Machine shouted, holding out his hand. Hakel took it and Machine pulled him onto a dirt road that led up to the surface of the Gym room. "We figured something was wrong. What happened?"

"Giovanni plays a little trick on the winners of his Gym by throwing them in pits with Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Hakel said, as the four of them began to run up to the surface. "And did you know, that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Really?" Yellow asked surprised.

"Do you mean Giovanni, the son of Satoshi?" Kusa asked as Hakel nodded. "That's insane! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, perfectly serious. You can ask himself when you face off against him." Hakel said, as they arrived back at the surface. "Finally!" Hakel said, completely tired from fighting Giovanni and the Pokemon in the pits, he fell onto the ground, exhausted from the battles. Hakel was then taken to the Pokemon Center by the heroes and rested until the next morning. Machine, Yellow, and Kusa stood over him, holding their Earth Badges, looking exhausted as he was. "We did it. We got all Eight Badges."

"Indigo League Conference, here we come." Machine said, clipping the badge to his jacket. He then smiled back at Hakel, knowing that they all felt like they were going to scream in joy and happiness. They had beaten Giovanni and made him promise to disband Team Rocket. Machine, however, didn't believe that Giovanni has given up. He knew Team Rocket would be back and when that time came, Machine and the rest of the heroes would be ready for him, no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28 the indigo league conference

Machine, along with the other heroes, stood outside of the Viridian City Pokemon Center, smiling at one another a day after they had won their Eighth Badge. Machine stood in the middle of all the heroes as he closed his eyes. The tension in the air immediately ascended as Machine began to speak.

"This is it, everybody..." Machine said, opening his eyes as everything except the wind averted their eyes onto him. "As of this moment, we're all enemies on the same beaten path. At the end of our path is the right to claim the Indigo League Conference trophy. No matter what happens afterward, just remember: we all have a grudge against Team Rocket. If Team Rocket strikes us while we're in the competition, we beat them down with twice the force. Don't let them get to you, we can do this.

"And so... as we depart for about four weeks, focus on beating everyone and everything in your path. However, you will not be alone... One other person will be training with you for these four weeks as Hakel has not doubt told you. The only person training by himself will be Blue considering he has asked us beforehand." Machine ended his explanation as they all nodded at him.

"What are the teams again?" Artie asked, as Rich sighed at him. "What's with the sigh, Rich? I just forgot, that's all!"

"That's alright, Artie." Machine laughed happily. "Someone else might need a fresher on the teams once again so it's good that you brought some shit like that up."

"See, Rich?" Artie asked, sticking his tongue out at his friend. Rich shrugged and sighed again.

"Team One; will be made up of myself and Red. We will be training on the Seafoam Islands. Team Two; will be Hakel and Yellow. You two will be training in Lavender Town in the Pokemon Tower. Team Three; Artie and Green. You two will be training in Cerulean Cave. Team Three; Rich and Kusa. You two will be training in the Rock Tunnel. Team Four; will simply just be Blue by himself as I've said before and he will be training at the Power Plant where Yellow's Zapdos used to live." Machine explained as they all nodded to another. "Has everyone got the deal?" Machine called out his Charizard and hopped on its back, looking back to see everyone else had already been calling out their flying Pokemon.

Yellow walked over to Machine and kissed him passionately for a few seconds, leaving her kiss with him for the next four weeks. "Good luck, Crimson." She said, resting her forehead against hers.

"You as well, Yellow." Machine said, as everyone else who needed to say their goodbye's for the time being said theirs as well.

"Green, look..." Red said to her as she put her arms around him, lovingly.

"Red, come prepared..." Green said, as Red smiled, hugging her back.

"Who do you think I am, Green?" Red asked making her giggle. "I'm Red, and there's no way I'll lose to Blue or the others."

Hakel and Kusa gave each other a hug, not needing to say anything to each other. If they did, they knew it would have been bittersweet and they didn't want that awkward conversation to happen. Artie and Rich wished each other good luck as did Red and Blue. None of them liked to admit it but no matter what happened, they weren't enemies at all as Machine had said. They were friends and they believed it would be to the bitter end. Some had formed more than that but between them all, respectively, they had become friends and reliable ones at that.

After their goodbye's were said, they all headed off to their respective training spots to train for the next four weeks. Their training was extremely rough, even on the first day. They pushed their bodies and Pokemon to their utter limits, forcing them to unlock abilities they didn't even know they had. Evolution and growing in strength was also key in many of their strategies. Evolution was extremely important because to become stronger, they needed to grow in intelligence, skill, and many other attributes.

By the end of the second week, all Pokemon who hadn't evolved, with a few exceptions, had evolved into their final stages. From that point on, the training seemed to get much tougher, as if that could possibly happen. They made up new and exotic ways to control their Pokemon and help them grow to predict and see past all delusions that the enemy would put up. By the end of the third week and fourth week, they could barely move their bodies.

Machine and Red crashed on the ground, along with their sixth Pokemon, who had fallen unconscious just from the mere heat created inside the cave they were training in. Although extremely tired, headache's roaring through their brains, and heat that could melt the concrete off a sidewalk, they felt accomplished. Their training had been a complete success and their Pokemon had grown much stronger.

Machine turned his head to Red and smiled saying, "Red... We're ready..." Red smiled and nodded back, giving Machine a high five to see that the final stretch was only in a few hours. Because of this, all the heroes decided to fall asleep where they had fallen down. In the morning, the next part of their journey would begin, whether or not they wanted it come.

The next morning came, and it came fast.

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau! Home of the INDIGO LEAGUE CONFERENCE!" Charles Goodshow, current president of the Pokemon League shouted from the center of the grassy field that was the Indigo Plateau. The stadium around him was packed, filling up with over 800 fans and spectators of the Pokemon League Conference's all around the world.

They cheered as loud as they could when they heard Charles' voice, breaking the tension that had filled the air as soon as they arrived. This year's competition was supposed to be much better than the ones before as a few Trainers that had recently gotten their Eighth Badge four weeks ago, were now entering the competition.

The trainers hadn't entered yet because Charles still had to do one more thing. "As you all know, before we begin we must call upon the spirit and flame of Moltres to begin the competition!" The crowd cheered even louder than before as Charles turned around, pumping up the crowd even more making them cheer louder than before. He was an old man but he knew how to make the crowd happy.

He then quieted just as quickly as he started up for the stairs that led to a large torch-like statue that was to hold the flame that Moltres lit. When he arrived at the top, Moltres swung in and perched on top of the statue. Charles asked Moltres to lit the flame to begin and so, he jumped off of the statue and flew through the air, doing tricks and other stunts that the crowd stared amazed at, cheering at how awe-aspiring Moltres really. Moltres then swung back around and opened its mouth, firing a controlled wave of flame down into the statue, instantly lighting it up once more. The crowd cheered once again when the flame was lit, as they all watched Moltres fly into the distance. However, it wasn't heading for its home. It was heading for... its master's base.

Charles Goodshow then ran back down to the bottom of the stairs, as he put a hand to a gate where a few were standing. "Now, everybody, the ceremony can begin! Please welcome... the Trainers that have obtained their eight badges and made it here to their first Pokemon League competition!" Many Trainers burst out of the gate and headed into the stadium where the crowd roared as soon as they saw Machine, Hakel, Blue, and Red. "Looks like we have some fan favorites this year! Excellent!"

The four fan favorites waved to the fans in the stadium where some fan girls began throwing flowers and other things down at them. Yellow walked directly behind Machine, and grabbed his hand, squeezing as hard as she could. Machine gulped hard, getting the message. Green did the same to Red and Kusa did the same to Hakel, making them get the message as well. Still, they could enjoy the publicity they were being given.

All in all, there were about 256 Trainers who had completed their journey, so far. Charles was excited to see how many would be left after the first round.

Charles Goodshow walked up Red and gave him a smaller torch with Moltres' flame glimmering on it. He then pointed to a smaller torch in the middle of the stadium that Charles wanted to Red to light.

"Are you sure, Mr. Goodshow?" Red asked as Charles began to speak into his mic.

"What do you think, everybody? Should Red be given the privilege of lighting the central torch?" Charles asked as the crowd went nuts, chanting Red's name loudly. "Red?"

"Alright... I'll do it!" Red shouted as he charged forward, with the torch in his hands. He ran up to the central torch and lit it easily, exciting everyone in the stadium before hand. Charles ran up to him and held up his arm, making everybody cheer again, just for Red. Red ran back to the other Trainers as they had made a few rows of them standing together.

"Very well then! Without further ado, let the battles begin!" Charles shouted as all the Trainers and the crowd cheered as well heading off to where the Preliminaries would be taking place.

There were four different battlefields around the initial stadium that were covered in rock, grass, water, and ice, respectively. The Preliminaries would simply be decided by each trainer battling each of these four different battlefields. Once they had conquered the four stadiums, they would advance to the final rounds.

These rounds went very quickly as the heroes took out all the competition, leaving none in their dust. There was this other Trainer, however, named Brandon who kept up with the heroes. They were intrigued to see what he could do. However, there were a few other Trainers who made it to making the final list of Trainers at the end of the Preliminaries rounds: a tiny 16. All the heroes, Brandon, and a few other Trainers had made it. The next few matches were on their way of starting.

However, they took an intermission before starting the next round. All the trainers were directed to the Pokemon Center to decide their next matches. When they all entered, Charles walked in after them and pointed to a pool full of Magikarp with numbers on them.

"What's this, Mr. Goodshow?" Hakel asked, pointing down to the pool of Magikarp.

"This, Hakel..." Charles said, smiling to them all. "...is what will determine your next matches."

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"For this next part of the competition, you must pick a Magikarp out of this pool of water. The Magikarp will have a number attached on a string that hangs from its mouth. Pick the number off of the string and set the Magikarp back into the pool of water." Charles explained, making himself perfectly.

Red stepped up first picking a nine from his Magikarp. Machine walked up after him, picking a one from his Magikarp. Green walked up after him picking the number five. Brandon stepped up next, picking an eight from the pool.

"Anybody know who they're going against yet?" Machine asked, holding his number one in his hand.

"Nah, not yet, unfortunately." Red said, looking at his number nine.

Finally, Hakel stepped up and picked his number from the pool. He looked at it and saw that it was... a two. Machine saw, by the expression on his face, he had picked a surprising number.

"We have our first match!" Charles said, pointing up to a screen above their heads. "The first match will be: Machine versus... Hakel Fury!"

Machine and Hakel turned to one another, speechless at what he had just said. "What the hell? Are you serious?" Machine and Hakel asked at the same time, not believing that in the first match of the finals, they were to fight against one another.

"Very." Charles said, showing them the screen once more. Beside their faces and names, was the number they had chosen. It clearly showed that they had to face against one another. "See?"

"Oh damn, Hakel..." Machine said, seeing the proof up on the screen. "Well, I suppose-" Hakel stopped him by holding his hand out at him. "Huh?"

"Good luck, pal. Let the best man win." Hakel said as Machine smiled, shaking his hand once.

"Yes, good luck to you as well." Machine said, as they stared into each others eyes. Victory could be in their grasp, but they had to take each other down to achieve it. As the next few people chose their numbers, and the next few matches were chosen, Machine and Hakel stared at each other, wondering if they could make that final move in their battle to take each other down. They had fought before but it wasn't consciously or willingly. Machine was being controlled by the Red Star Beast and Hakel didn't expect him to be so powerful. Machine beat him then by now, it may be too hard to face each other willingly. They would have to see tomorrow, when their match began.


	29. Chapter 29 first match: Machine vs Hakel

"The first match of the Indigo League Conference will begin!" The announcer shouted from atop his resting place above the crowd. The crowd filled with excitement as Machine and Hakel walked ominously in from opposite sides. The crowd was eating up every bit of before battle excitement. Machine and Hakel stared at each other seriously, as the wind whipped at the jackets and the sun shone in their eyes. They were ready for this match and the only thing stopping them would be hell itself.

They couldn't deny what they were feeling even though their faces showed complete seriousness. They wanted this to happen, despite at first not liking going against each other in the first match. However, they were not the only ones who wanted this. The crowd and fans wanted this, the heroes watching them from the sidelines wanted this, and even the air stilled in place waiting for them to face off against one another. Kanto itself wanted this to happen.

In front row of the crowd, sat two people dressed in red robs, similar to how ninja would wear their clothes. They sat there, staring at Machine and Hakel, wanting to see how their match ended. "So, Orion, who do you believe will win?" The one person asked sitting next to him asked, wearing the same outfit.

"Lance," Orion, the leader of the Dragons, said seriously. "I honestly believe your kin down there will win this match."

"Really?" Lance asked, surprised that he would say that. "I thought you were rooting for Machine?"

"We're not here to root for or cheer on anybody Lance. We're here to see if they're ready to become a Dragon." Orion answered as Lance's eyes opened wide.

"That's why we're here?" Lance asked, as Orion nodded his head. "Oh, I honestly thought we were here just to see Machine and Hakel's battle. What about the rest of the heroes sir?"

"Only Kusa, Machine, Hakel, and Yellow are options. You remember what Lord Kairyu has ordered. The others must know about us." Orion said as Lance nodded, bringing his eyes back onto the two warriors about to clash.

As Machine and Hakel stepped onto the stage, a judge with a green vest on and black jeans on stepped up as well. He held two flags: one was colored red for Machine and the other, was colored green for Hakel. He urged the two of them to step forward, and they did so.

"Machine, Hakel, are you ready to begin? Do you have any last words?" The Judge asked as they both shook their heads. "Very well then. I will signal you both in a few moments." Machine and Hakel nodded to another and went back to their respective sides, as wind blew through the stadium, kicking up dirt and debris left behind.

The Judge waved his flags back up at the announcer as he nodded back. The Judge turned back as their faces came up on the screen above their heads. It listed six places for the Six Pokemon that they were both supposed to use. Charles Goodshow sat above the stadium in an air balloon where he was watching the match below in a small screen. Finally, the match could begin.

"Alright, before we begin; there are a few rules!" The Judge shouted. "Each Trainer will use Six Pokemon and the last Pokemon standing will be the winner of the first match! However, your Pokemon will instantly if the Trainer recalls the Pokemon, your Pokemon is knocked and unable to battle, you're Pokemon falls asleep, or if your Pokemon is unwilling to battle! However, if you've come this far, none of that should be a problem! So when you're both ready..." The Judge raised both flags into the air, as a drop of sweat began to sail down their heads. "...BEGIN!"

"Alright, I've already got my first choice!" Machine shouted, pulling out his first Pokemon. "Come out, Sandslash!"

"Let's go, Primeape!" Hakel shouted, as both of their Pokeball's flew into the air, opening up on the stand in front of them through a blinding white light. Primeape and Sandslash stood in front of one another, ready to face off.

On the screen above their heads, Sandslash's face appeared in one of the Pokeball's on Machine's side as did Primeape's on Hakel's side. "Alright, here we go! The first choices: Sandslash versus Primeape!"

"Sandslash, let's make the first move!" Machine shouted. "Use Slash onto Hakel's Primeape!" Sandslash nodded and showed its claws to Primeape, dashing to Primeape as fast as it could.

"Primeape, dodge that and counter it with Karate Chop!" Hakel shouted as Primeape ducked under Sandslash's Slash and gave it a swift Karate Chop to the stomach. Sandslash went sailing backwards, turning back around to see that Primeape was coming at it again. "Nice work, Primeape! Now, follow up with a Low Kick!" Primeape jumped at Sandslash and aimed at kick at its face from above.

"Sandslash, use your Crush Claw! Smash right through Primeape!" Machine shouted, surprising Hakel greatly. Sandslash dashed up at Primeape and before it could make a solid hit, Sandslash's claws glowed a bright blue color, slashing straight through Primeape's Low Kick sending it crashing onto the ground. "Sandslash follow up with Rapid Spin!" Sandslash jumped into the air and spun as fast as it could, smashing into Primeape several times. It was so powerful that Primeape was thrown through the air.

"Primeape, got control of yourself and use your Cross Chop!" Hakel commanded as Machine's Sandslash came spinning up at it. Primeape crossed its arms as they glowed a bright blue color smashing them into Sandslash, knocking it at the ground with its power. "Primeape, finish this! Close Combat!" Primeape's eyes glowed a bright metallic red as he dashed back at Sandslash just as he landed on the ground. Primeape was seconds away from defeating Sandslash.

"Sandslash, Sandstorm! Now!" Machine shouted as Sandslash began to spin once more as a tidal wave of sand covered the entire stadium, making Primeape crash on the ground.

"Sandslash has used a beautiful Sandstorm to stop any invisible eyesight from Primeape!" The announcer shouted from the loudspeaker. "What will happen folks? Nothing will be seen until Sandslash makes its final blow!"

Everything was quiet from all sides and even with Hakel's enhanced vision, not even he could see where Sandslash was. That's when it happened.

"Sandslash, X-Scissor now!" Machine shouted from the other side of the sand storm as Hakel heard Sandslash charge for Primeape. Throughout the storm of sand, Sandslash's arms glowed a bright green as it slashed Primeape out of the stadium into the wall nearby the fans in an x-shaped attack. Sandslash landed in front of Machine once more as it ended the sand storm once and for all. When everything could be seen, Hakel saw that his Primeape was lying in a heap of rubble, defeated from the awesome battle it had with Sandslash.

"What?" The announcer asked surprised to see that Hakel's Primeape had been defeated. "It appears that Primeape has been defeated!"

"Primeape is unable to battle! Sandslash and Machine win the first round of the first match!" The Judge shouted, as Hakel smiled calling back his Primeape. The Primeape on Hakel's side of the screen blacked out meaning that that Pokemon had been defeated.

"How about that Orion? Machine has already got the upper hand!" Lance said, pointing to Machine.

"Calm down, Lance. It's only the first round of the first match. There's still five more to come." Orion said, patting Lance's back.

"What's next, Hakel? Got anymore fight in ya?" Machine asked, confidently awaiting Hakel's next Pokemon.

"I'll admit Machine..." Hakel said, pulling out his next Pokeball. "Sandslash's resolve seriously surprised me. But just because you beat my first Pokemon doesn't mean you'll be able to conquer my second! Come out!" Hakel threw his second Pokeball up into the air, as the white light burst from it and released his second Pokemon to the field. "Rapidash!" Rapidash emerged on the field, clicking its heels together as it got ready for its battle against Sandslash.

"Rapidash?" Machine asked, as Rapidash's face appeared on the big screen as Hakel's second Pokemon. "Let's take this one out, Sandslash! Crush Claw now!" Sandslash dashed forward, as its claws glowed a bright blue headed straight for Rapidash.

"Rapidash, Purgatory!" Hakel shouted, commanding a new move from Rapidash. Rapidash's body was instantly covered in fire as it eyes glowed a dark red. Sandslash continued to charge at Rapidash, target set in its eyes. Rapidash then touched its heel to the ground once more as an eruption of fire surfaced from the ground around Sandslash in the form of a tunnel. Sandslash was thrown into the air, as ten more tunnels of fire smashed into its back, knocking it backwards in front of Machine.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Rapidash wins the second round!" The Judge shouted, throwing the green flag to Hakel's side. The crowd cheered in amazement as Machine called Sandslash back to its Pokeball.

"Whoa, did you see that folks?" The announcer shouted in surprise. "Rapidash used a move called, Purgatory that defeated Sandslash in one attack! That's definitely an impressive comeback!"

"Fine, that's cool. We're at a standstill right now." Machine said, as Sandslash's picture disappeared from Machine's side of the screen.

"How do you like that one, Machine?" Hakel asked as Machine smiled at him.

"It was awesome man! I've definitely got to teach my Pokemon that move!" Machine said as Hakel laughed, loving the battle he was in right now. Machine loved it as much as he did. This is the first time ever since he made love to Yellow that he was this happy. It surprised him so much that he almost lost sight of his goal.

"Alright, next! Let's go, Ninetales!" Machine shouted, calling out the second Pokemon he had ever received. Ninetales appeared on the scene, majestically facing Rapidash. Ninetales' picture appeared on the screen directly under Sandslash's on Machine's side, of course.

"Ninetales versus Rapidash! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both of his flags.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower now!" Machine ordered as Ninetales opened its mouth and shot a furious wave of flame, that came straight for Rapidash.

"Rapidash, hit with your Fire Blast now!" Hakel shouted as Rapidash sent out a flame that spread into an X shape. It rammed straight through Ninetales' flamethrower and smashed into it. Ninetales held its ground, only skidding back a few feet.

"Ninetales, Double Team now!" Machine shouted as Ninetales separated into four holograms that covered the area around Rapidash. Rapidash looked around to try and find the real one. "It's no use, you can't find the real one! Ninetales, Will-O-Wisp from all different angles!" Ninetales sent a purple blast of flame from its mouth from all different angles, incinerating the area around Rapidash.

"Rapidash, use Purgatory once more!" Hakel shouted, as Machine sighed.

"I won't be falling for that attack again! Ninetales, use your Hypnosis now!" Machine shouted as Ninetales stared directly into Rapidash's eyes making it fall asleep instantly. "Ninetales, finish it with Dream Eater!" Ninetales eyes glowed a bright black color as it shot its shadow out at Rapidash, consuming its dream in one attack. It then fell onto the ground, defeated.

The crowd went wild for that win, as the announcer said, "That was amazing folks! Ninetales defeated Rapidash in its dreams using Dream Eater! The match was over when Rapidash fell asleep but Machine took it one step further! Simply ruthless!"

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Ninetales and Machine win the third round!" The Judge shouted, pointing the red flag at Machine.

"Damn Machine." Hakel said, calling back his Rapidash. "It was over when you put Rapidash fell asleep. Why did you use Dream Eater to defeat it?"

"I honestly wanted to see my Ninetales use it. I've been itching to use that move on someone for some time now! It looks like it's a total success!" Machine shouted, as he ran over to Ninetales and hugged it, happy that he was able to defeat Hakel's Rapidash.

"Hmph..." Hakel said, taking out his next Pokeball. "Let's go, Raichu!" Hakel called out his third Pokemon, making Rapidash's picture disappear and Raichu's appear underneath that one on Hakel's side of the screen. Raichu appeared on the field, ready to fight against Ninetales.

"Hakel follows up with his Raichu! What will he come up with to defeat Machine's amazingly strong Ninetales?" The announcer asked as the fans cheered once more.

"Ninetales versus Raichu! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both flags.

"Ninetales, Flare Blitz now!" Machine ordered as Ninetales charged forward, covering itself in a blue flame.

"Two can play this game..." Hakel said, pointing at the incoming Ninetales. "Raichu, Volt Tackle now!" Raichu charged forward, covering itself in a blaze of electricity. Both attacks collided in the middle at full speed, making a large explosion all around them. Raichu was thrown out of the smoke, landing in front of Hakel confidently. Ninetales was thrown out of the smoke as well but it was not conscious. It crashed into the wall, debris fall on top of its head.

"What?" The announcer shouted. "It appears that the collision between Flare Blitz and Volt Tackle has ended with a victor: Raichu! He has conquered Machine's powerful Ninetales in one attack! Amazing!"

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Raichu and Hakel win the fourth round!" The Judge shouted, making the crowd scream in excitement.

"Ninetales, return!" Machine shouted, calling back his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Fine, Hakel, let's get serious!" Machine took out his next Pokeball and threw it up into the air, releasing his next Pokemon. "Arcanine come out!" Machine's Arcanine burst onto the scene, appearing on his side of the screen under his defeated Ninetales.

"Machine calls out another one of his fire Pokemon: Arcanine! How will it fair against Hakel's Raichu?" The announcer asked as Arcanine growled at Raichu, ready to defeat it.

"Arcanine versus Raichu! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both of his flags.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Machine shouted as Arcanine dashed forward, disappearing in a blast of wind that shot past Raichu. Raichu and Hakel then looked around, not seeing or sensing anything from Arcanine, anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Machine's Arcanine has disappeared! Where has it disappeared to?" The announcer asked, getting more and more into the battle as it went along.

"What the hell? Where the hell did it go?" Hakel asked making Machine smirk.

"Nowhere! Arcanine, Heat Wave! Let everyone know where you are!" Machine shouted as a blast of heat smashed into Raichu's back, disorienting it completely. Raichu stumbled forward as Machine shouted again, "Arcanine, finish it with Overheat!" Arcanine appeared behind Raichu again, as its body glowed a bright red. Raichu turned around only to suffer an extremely powerful blast of orange-red fire to its back, knocking it down, defeated.

"That's where it was..." Hakel said, amazed by Arcanine's speed and strength of its attacks. "Return, Raichu!"

"Its speed is amazing folks! Unbeknownst to us, Arcanine was simply lying in wait, zipping around the stadium without even allowing itself to become detected! That's some amazing speed!" The announcer shouted, as Lance and Orion looked at each other, excited by how this match would turn out.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the fifth round!" The crowd burst out in a crazy explosion of excitement, once again impressed by Machine's Pokemon.

"You are really surprising me, Machine. I had no idea your Pokemon fought this hard. I may have to get serious with you from this point on." Hakel said, taking out his next Pokeball. Hakel knew he only three Pokemon let to choose from. He had to make his next few choices count or else he would lose this battle.

"That's what comes from training for four long weeks alongside Red. He brought out the true strength of my Pokemon with his training regiment. It was relentless but it gave my Pokemon amazing strengths." Machine responded as Hakel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see. That means we both may lose this match!" Hakel shouted, throwing his next Pokeball up into the air, releasing his next Pokemon. "Come out, Vileplume!"

"And it's a surprise for Hakel, folks! He has purposely chosen a grass type to fight against Machine's Arcanine! Is Hakel trying to lose this match?" The announcer shouted surprising Machine most of all.

"Hakel, what the hell?" Machine asked surprised. "Do you really think that low of me? Why would you choose a type that is obviously going to lose against my Arcanine?"

"That has nothing to do with it, Machine. It's my choice and so, I'm going to stick with it." Hakel said, as Machine scoffed. "Besides, if I called back my Vileplume now, I would automatically lose this round."

"Whatever man. I just don't understand." Machine said, laughing at him a bit. "You had to go and choose the wrong Pokemon! Now, Arcanine and I will show you how to lose as fast as you called out your Vileplume!"

"Bring it on then, Machine! We're ready for you!" Hakel shouted, as Vileplume began charging at Arcanine.

"Arcanine versus Vileplume! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down his two flags as fast as he could.

"Arcanine, let's end this in one move! Use Fire Blast now!" Machine shouted as Arcanine opened its mouth, forming a ball of fire within its mouth.

"Vileplume, Solar Beam now!" Hakel shouted as Vileplume began charging a green ball of energy between its hands. However, before Vileplume could even get it to full power, Arcanine's Fire Blast smashed into Vileplume, incinerating it in an instant. Vileplume was sucked up by the fire and thrown into the wall, behind Hakel.

"Amazing folks!" The announcer shouted. "Machine's Arcanine can not be defeated! It has two of Hakel's Pokemon with amazing resolve! Hakel is down to two Pokemon! What will he chose next?"

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the sixth round!" The Judge shouted, pointing his red flag at Machine.

"Damn Hakel now that was sad. Your Vileplume stood little chance against my Arcanine. I thought you had a plan there. Guess not." Machine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't be so naïve, Machine." Hakel said, calling back his Vileplume. "Of course I have a plan!" Hakel took out his next Pokeball and tossed it into the air calling out his next Pokemon. "I choose you, Pidgeot!" Hakel called out his Pidgeot, appearing in the sky, with its wings flapping violently.

"Arcanine versus Pidgeot! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down his two flags.

"A battle between a Pokemon of speed and a Pokemon of the air! Who will win this one, folks? Let's watch." The announcer said, adding anticipation to who would win this match.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed, let's go!" Machine shouted as Arcanine disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Pidgeot, spin around and use Whirlwind!" Hakel commanded as Pidgeot began spinning violently as it created a tunnel of wind around its body. Arcanine instantly reappeared losing its traction as it was sucked into the tunnel of wind that Pidgeot was creating. "Pidgeot, finish it with Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot stopped its Whirlwind as Machine saw that Arcanine had thrown through the air with the force of the Whirlwind. Pidgeot dashed over at Arcanine but Machine wasn't worried.

"Arcanine, don't let Pidgeot hit you! Iron Tail now!" Machine shouted as Arcanine growled, as its tail turned into solid iron. It then brought its tail down on top of Pidgeot, slamming it into the ground, defeating it at the same time. "Alright, Arcanine, great job!"

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the seventh round!" The Judge shouted, pointing his red flag over to Machine.

"Arcanine is unbeatable folks! It seems that Hakel's Pokemon just can not stand up to its might! However, this is Hakel's last Pokemon! What will he choose?" The announcer asked as the crowd quieted in complete silence.

"Your last Pokemon Hakel. Finally, I get see how much you've improved with it." Machine said, wanting to see how much Hakel's starter Pokemon had gotten.

"Alright, fine, let's give 'em what they want! I choose you," Hakel threw his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his final and most strongest Pokemon. "BLASTOISE!" Hakel's Blastoise arrived on the scene, breaking the ground under it a bit when it arrived.

"And it's Blastoise, everybody! Hakel's strongest Pokemon! That must be his starter Pokemon he got from Professor Oak before his untimely death! This is definitely going to be a great battle!" The announcer shouted as the crowd threw up their arms and hands in a crazy daze. They had been waiting for this for awhile and now, they would get exactly what they wanted.

"Blastoise versus Arcanine! Begin!" The Judge lowered both of his flags, initiating the eighth round.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash, let's go!" Hakel shouted, making the first move.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Machine shouted as Arcanine started to move but somehow, it slipped and fell on its back, sliding towards Blastoise. Machine looked down just as Arcanine was smashed into the air, throwing it away Machine. He saw that Blastoise had covered part of the stage with water and when Arcanine began charging forward, it would slip and head right for Blastoise. When Machine looked back, he saw that Arcanine had been defeated, finally.

"One attack! Blastoise defeated Machine's seemingly unbeatable Arcanine in one attack! But it's alright folks! Machine still has three Pokemon left at his disposal!" The announcer shouted, as Machine called Arcanine back to its Pokeball.

Machine picked his next Pokemon easily throwing it into the air shouting, "Come out, Scyther!" Machine's Scyther emerged on the field, blowing away the water on the field with its wings.

"Machine has called out his Scyther! What power has Scyther acquired in this four week training regiment that he had with the Pokemon Trainer, Red?" The announcer shouted, as the crowd roared in excitement chanting Blastoise's name.

"Scyther versus Blastoise! Begin!" The Judge shouted, lowering both of his flags.

"Scyther, Razor Wind!" Machine shouted as Scyther crossed its scythes. They glowed a bright white light. Scyther then brought its scythes forward, throwing multiple white crescent shaped beams directly at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, smash through that with a Hyper Beam!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise opened its mouth and sent a powerful orange beam of energy from its mouth that destroyed the beams of light easily. Hyper Beam smashed into Scyther, knocking Scyther onto the ground, in defeat. "Nice one, Blastoise!"

"Scyther is unable to battle! Blastoise and Hakel win the ninth round!" The Judge shouted, lowering his green flag to Hakel's side.

"Looks like this isn't going to end well for Machine... His winning streak was torn apart when Arcanine was defeated and now he can't seem to bring it back!" The announcer shouted, disappointed to see Machine losing. Machine took out his next Pokeball, tossing it into the air.

"Flareon, let's see what you can do! Come out!" Machine shouted, tossing his next Pokemon up into the air.

"Blastoise versus Flareon! Begin!" The Judge shouted, lowering both of his flags once more.

"Flareon, use your newest move! Lava Plume!" Machine shouted as Flareon tapped its feet on the ground as a giant, single shot of flame shot up from under Blastoise, incinerating it an instant. When the attack subsided, Blastoise stood there unharmed. "What? How is that possible?"

"Blastoise is a water type Machine! Even powerful moves like Lava Plume can't effect my Blastoise! Plus, he has amazing defensive abilities!" Hakel shouted, surprising Machine as well.

"Alright, Flareon! Follow up with Nitro Charge!" Machine shouted as Flareon charged at Blastoise at an alarming speed, however, it wasn't as fast as Arcanine was. Flareon became cloaked in a blaze of flame as it smashed into Blastoise, sending it skidding a few feet backwards. "Keep that up, Flareon! Another Nitro Charge!" Flareon charged at Blastoise once more, becoming cloaked in the same flame as before.

"Blastoise, stop this foolishness! Focus Punch!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise pulled back its feet, making it glow bright blue. Before Flareon could jump at him, Blastoise brought its fist down at Flareon, destroying the ground under it as he landed a solid a punch onto Machine's Pokemon. Flareon went sailing through the air, defeated by the sheer strength that Blastoise had showed.

"Another one of Machine's Pokemon has been defeated! Now, Machine and Hakel are at even odds! They each have their last Pokemon left!" The announcer shouted as the crowd stared in amazement, screaming for Machine to release his next Pokemon.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Blastoise and Hakel win the tenth round!" The Judge shouted, holding his flag directly over to Hakel.

Machine chose the only Pokemon he had left, after calling back Flareon, holding it fiercely between his hands. He felt his body began to heat up as he felt Charizard become directly connected with him. Suddenly, he closed his eyes as a gigantic blaze of red energy covered his entire body. The pupil of his eyes turned red and the color of his iris' in his eyes turned onyx. "I choose you, Charizard!" Machine called out his last Pokemon, tossing his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his final Pokemon, Charizard. The crowd screamed in excitement as both, Machine and Hakel's starter Pokemon were about to face off in a cataclysmic battle.

Hakel's pupils also turned blue, and his irises turned a lighter blue, as Blastoise was covered in the same energy. Charizard was covered in Machine's energy, surprising both Orion and Lance in the stands.

"Lance, is that the Zenos no Kairyu Geikijou covering Hakel and Blastoise and the Yajuu no Reddosuta Shikaku covering Machine and Charizard?" Orion asked, recognizing both of their abilities instantly.

"I think so but... when did they learn to access those abilities?" Lance asked, as they both stood up.

"I don't know but it doesn't really matter. We've got to tell Charles Goodshow to stop the match or will destroy one another." Orion said as Lance nodded, heading out of the stadium. Once they were outside of the stadium, Lance called out his Dragonite and they both headed up to the blimp that Charles Goodshow about this.

"It seems that... Machine and Hakel are now covered in some type incredibly powerful red and blue energy! It seems to have pumped up their Pokemon as well! This is definitely going to be an exciting match!" The announcer shouted just as Orion and Lance entered the blimp with Charles in it.

"Charles!" Orion shouted, entering the room where Charles was in.

"I know, Orion." Charles said, already taking care of it. "Machine and Hakel will get the message soon enough." Orion and Lance bowed to Charles and headed back out of the blimp onto Lance's Dragonite as they flew back down to the stands.

"Blastoise versus Charizard! Begin!" The Judge shouted, as Charizard and Blastoise began to charge at one another. However, this match wasn't going to end the way the crowd wanted it to.

"Wait a minute!" The announcer shouted, stopping both Charizard and Blastoise in their tracks.

"What now?" Machine asked angrily, still glowing the same red energy as before.

"According to this information I have just received and based on regulations..." The announcer hesitated to say what he was about to say. "And in accordance to Pokemon League standards, Machine and Hakel, your match must end here."

"What the hell?" Hakel asked angrily. "Why?"

"Machine and Hakel have been officially disqualified from the Indigo League competition!" The announcer announced, stating his final word.

"WHAT?"


	30. Chapter 30 Revenge unleashed

"What kind of shit are they trying to pull?" Machine asked, watching two mysterious men in red ninja cloaks that gave off a mysterious blue energy. He glared at them, knowing they had something to do with this. Machine took out his Pokeball and shrugged saying, "Oh well. Guess I'm out then."

The fans weren't as calm and collected as Machine was. They were quite perturbed by this recent cancellation of their match and they were going to have it even if it took them fighting for. This match and the second highly anticipated match; Red against Blue was mostly what the fans were there for. Some of them didn't even care about the other matches.

Hakel sensed a rat and knew this wasn't just a coincidence. Just because the announcer stated something as dramatic and aggravating as this, doesn't mean it was true. It didn't make any sense and Hakel didn't understand any of this except for one thing. This match couldn't end without a finale.

So, as Machine went to call his Charizard back, Hakel shouted, "Machine, wait a second!" Machine stopped for a second and looked back up to Hakel.

"What is it Hakel?" Machine asked, immediately realizing the look in Hakel's eyes. He wanted this to end but not this way, the right way.

"We came this far in the road! We battled every foe, beat every enemy that passed our way, and even beat the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni! We have to fulfill the dream of Professor Oak!"

"Lance..." Orion said quietly as they saw Orion put away Charizard's Pokeball, leaving his Pokemon on the field. "Did you know that they had defeated Giovanni?"

"No, I didn't sir. But I expected it. He is the last Gym Leader after all." Lance leaned over to Orion as the Dragons Leader nodded.

"Hmph." Machine nodded, agreeing with Hakel's statement. "You're right. I almost forgot. We might as well. The fans seem to want it." The crowd around them screamed in response to what Machine was saying. They wanted to see the end of this fight even if they had to struggle and fight for it.

"True! How about one more attack and at the end of it all, we'll decide who's stronger." Hakel asked.

Machine nodded with a grin on his face. "Fine with me. Are you up for it, Charizard?" Charizard roared confidently, shaking the stadium vigorously. The crowd was screaming to see this cataclysmic battle ending point. Time seemed to stop flowing as Hakel patted Blastoise on the back.

"They're still going at it folks! Machine and Hakel refuse to abide by the rules and begin the end to their match! Isn't this a glorious day to be at the Pokemon League! I swear!" The announcer shouted, getting back into it all.

That was when it happened.

Charizard's body glowed a bright red color, as the energy turned into pure fire. Machine had changed back to normal but it seemed that Charizard's Blaze ability seemed to be activating for him. Somehow, Charizard had forcibly activated its own ability!

Machine smiled as he sensed about the same amount of power emanating from Blastoise in the form of a torrent of water around its body. The crowd screamed in happiness as the ground seemed to shake in a violent uproar, masking the crowd's cheers and screams.

Between the cheers, screams, and uproar of their two energies clashing, Machine managed to yell at the top of his lungs, "CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN! NOW!"

Hakel, about the same volume, shouted, "BLASTOISE, HYDRO CANNON! FINISH THIS BATTLE!"

Charizard and Blastoise roared as loud as they could, as they converted their abilities into their attacks. Charizard opened its mouth, as a white ball of flame formed there. Blastoise's cannons began forming two large balls of water that circled in front of his body, forming a larger ball of water. Both Pokemon were ready to attack and so, the final word came from Machine and Hakel at the same time. "Attack!" Charizard and Blastoise unleashed the fury of both of their attacks once.

A giant white ball of flame scarred the battlefield as it flew towards Blastoise's giant multicolored ball of water that left water across the field. Their attacks collided in the middle, throwing both Machine and Hakel against the wall. They didn't become unconscious, however, they were knocked down pretty hard. They watched the two attacks collide in the middle, battling for supremacy against one another.

The two attacks eventually exploded, sending a stream of fire and water upwards at the sky. When the tunnel of mixed elements hit the clouds, it actually made it rain, forming dark clouds all around them. The rainwater that hit their faces was, however, not in fact cold and it was surprisingly hot. It was hot as lightly cooked stove which was still, pretty hot. When the hot rain water cleared away the debris and dust from the stage, the two attacks had actually created a giant hole in the stage. However, as the dust and debris began to clear, someone stood there, beginning to laugh at everyone, evilly. Hakel and Machine noticed it immediately.

"You two little shits actually think the Pokemon League was important?" The boy asked, as his body became clear throughout the dust. "The only thing that's important is this world to rule everyone and everything in this world with an iron fist... as a villain." When the dust finally cleared, Machine and Hakel knew who it was.

"Rai!" Machine and Hakel shouted, as Rai laughed at the mention of his name.

"That's right, bitches. Now, get ready. Everyone who we don't need is about to die. Are you sure you can handle that?" Rai asked as he lifted his hand to the sky.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hakel asked, as Machine instantly sensed something come their way. It was a quiet sound but Machine could tell it was deadly. Hakel sensed it as well.

"Charizard, return!" Machine shouted, calling back his Charizard to its Pokeball. Hakel did the same with his Blastoise, keeping them both safe. Machine and Hakel dashed out of the stadium as Orion and Lance did the same, realizing what they meant. "Everybody!" Machine and Hakel ran into the Pokemon Center where everyone had been watching the match take place. The heroes, including Brandon, ran over to Machine and Hakel.

"Machine, who the hell is that? And why the hell did you leave the stadium?" Brandon asked, pointing at the screen as Machine and Hakel noticed that two gigantic Pokemon were flying above the stadium, ready to take everyone and everything down in sight.

"No time to talk! Let's get the hell out of here while we can!" Hakel shouted as the two turned around to see Orion and Lance behind them. Yellow instantly noticed who Orion was, but he put a finger to his lips, telling to be quiet. Hakel instantly noticed who Lance was as did Machine. "Lance...?"

"I knew it!" Orion said, as he shook Lance's hand vigorously. "Lance, the Pokemon Champion of Johto! What the hell are you doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you from what's about to happen." Lance said, as Machine and Hakel knew what they had to do. "Crimson, Hakel, go and find Nurse Joy. We cannot have someone as helpful as her die. Come back within two minutes."

"Right!" Machine and Hakel nodded, heading off towards the back hallway where Nurse Joy was tending to a few injured Pokemon. Yellow and Kusa looked back, extremely confused at what was going on but Orion turned their attention back to them.

"Everyone listen up!" Orion shouted, quieting everyone in an instant. "My name is Orion and I am the leader of the Dragons, a secret association made to stop the Reddosuta Shikaku and protect the people of the region. However, it has to come my attention that we cannot stop these bastards by ourselves. That is why, we have selected all of you to become the next generation of Pokedex Holders."

"Pokedex Holders?" Red asked, confused at the name.

"Yes, Pokedex Holders are a special group of Pokemon Trainers that the Dragons select as field operatives in regions that we have no jurisdiction in. However, this is dependent on how we work in the region that the Pokedex Holders are assigned in. Because of the fact that our main base is in Hoenn, we have limited working space to do anything in Kanto or Johto, despite this man, Lance living there. He can't do everything there by himself." Orion described as Lance nodded to him.

"So, why are we formed? Because we all hold Pokedex's?" Green asked, pulling out her own.

"Precisely, Green." Lance said, nodding to her. "Pokedex Holders are chosen because of their involvement with another criminal organization or because they have a special quality about them. You all were simply chosen because you had enough strength to make it to the Pokemon League and the fact that you all seemed to treat your Pokemon with the utmost respect."

"So... who will lead us in this region?" Brandon asked, as Orion chuckled a bit. "What the hell is so damn funny? I'm being dead serious with this shit, Orion."

"I know... It's just funny... who Professor Pine picked to be the leaders." Orion chuckled as Machine and Hakel ran back into the room with Nurse Joy by her side. They carried a few injured Pokemon in their arms, holding onto them with dear life. "Heh, here they come now."

"What?" Everyone asked surprised as the three of ran up to Orion and Lance, setting the Pokemon down in front of them.

"What's up?" Machine and Hakel asked, realizing that everyone was staring at them, confused.

"Sir Orion, have you explained to everyone about their new duty?" Nurse Joy asked bowing to Orion.

"Of course, Getsuei." Orion responded to Nurse Joy, or so they thought.

"Getsuei?" Machine asked. "Isn't your name, Joy?"

"Well..." Getsuei turned around in a heroic fashion, showing that she wasn't who she seemed. She threw her Nurse Joy disguise off, revealing a woman about Lance's age with long, pink hair. She had the same color hair that Nurse Joy did, however, looked nothing like her. "My name is Getsuei Yorokobi. It means, 'moon joy'. So, technically but Nurse Joy, for me, is just a disguise for me. It allows to move around Kanto unnoticed. But, because this has arisen, I need to come out of hiding."

Hakel snapped his fingers and said, "I knew it! That's why you said she was so important!"

"Not really." Getsuei said, snapping her fingers as the illusions of the injured Pokemon disappeared. "Without me, these idiots will do something stupid." Orion and Lance sighed, shaking their heads. "Anyway, you know that little creep with his hands up in the air on the screen, correct?"

"Yeah, that's Raion Susamajii. The moron that seems to come around the corner when things are going good for us. He was talking about killing everyone in the stadium... Is he serious about that?" Machine asked as Orion nodded.

"Correct. Apparently, it seems that the Reddosuta Shikaku have delivered a special package to them. The package is very special as when delivered, it seems that all of their Pokemon were infected by a very special virus called, Pokerus." Orion explained.

"The Pokerus? What is that?" Blue asked.

"The Pokerus is formed by taking the words, 'Pokemon' and 'Virus'. It's a deadly weapon that, if used in the wrong hands, could have dangerous consequences." Lance stated.

"So, it's a virus that infects Pokemon?" Yellow asked. "I don't understand, how is a virus good for anything, especially Pokemon?"

"The Pokerus is a different type of virus, Yellow." Getsuei said. "This virus is a great enhancement to most Pokemon as it helps them evolve ten times faster than normally. The Pokerus allow Pokemon to gain experience twice the rate of normal Pokemon and become much greater than they were before. However, the Reddosuta Shikaku has recently reverse engineered it and sold it to Team Rocket."

"Is it harmful or something now? What did they do it?" Rich asked.

"Not only is not harmful still, but now, it allows exponential growth in Pokemon that not only effects their experience but also their size in general. It allows Pokemon to grow to the size of skyscrapers or anything larger. It depends on how evil that Trainer has come to be. The more evil, the better." Lance responded.

"So... we're screwed now, aren't we?" Brandon asked.

"Not necessarily. We can still defeat them. All they have size on their side. Their Pokemon are relatively weak." Orion said, bringing their hopes up. "Except for... one."

"One? Which one is that?" Artie asked.

"Kurayami." The three of them stated.

"Kurayami?" Machine asked, taking out his Pokedex. "What number is that?"

"Number 152 on the Kanto Dex. Number 666 on the National Dex. It's name means, Darkness." Orion explained as Machine brought it, as the electronic voice described what this "Kurayami" Pokemon really was. Unfortunately, it wasn't very insightful.

"Kurayami, the Zero Darkness Pokemon. This Pokemon is very mysterious and is only shows up to Trainers in the form of a dark shadow. However, Kurayami can strike at an alarming speed and was engineered through the creation of the Zero Pokerus." The electronic voice stopped speaking, as the Pokedex Holders gasped at what they heard. It wasn't enough but it was interesting to hear a new Pokemon made of complete darkness.

"Exactly, this Pokemon is dangerous. That's why we need to defeat Giovanni and end his existence here and now." Orion said as the Pokedex Holders nodded. "But, before that... everyone, please, crowd together." All the Pokedex Holders huddled together, as a giant Pokemon hovered over the stadium, waiting on Rai's order. The fans started to move and leave but it was much too late for that.

Orion, Lance, and Getsuei stood at the three points around the Pokedex Holders to form a triangle around them. They made a few strange, awkward hand signs and then formed a large, defensive, glowing, white triangle around them. Machine and Yellow held each other, not ready to give up yet.

"Dragonite!" Rai shouted, as Dragonite roared, making a blast of sound throw everyone on their feet. "HYPER BEAM NOW! KILL EVERYONE IN THIS STADIUM!" Dragonite opened its mouth and shot a Hyper Beam all around the stadium, instantly killing everyone there in a single blast. When the dust cleared, only Rai was left standing there. Blood and body parts had been thrown across the stands, and Charles Goodshow's blimp had been destroyed and his corpse was hanging out the side of it. Rai's immense Dragonite landed on the ground, leaving the stadium in waste.

And not only the stadium had been destroyed. Kris and her Articuno had taken care of the Pokemon Center and Lt. Surge and Moltres had taken care of the town around the Pokemon League. Right now, the Pokemon League was in ruins.

"Excellent work, Dragonite." Rai said, patting his giant Dragonite's legs. "Now, let us go find the heroes and destroy them as well. The boss will be arriving soon." Rai's Dragonite let him up on its shoulders, as they both met up with Kris and Lt. Surge just outside of the stadium.

Meanwhile, as they waited for their boss, Giovanni to arrive, the new Pokedex Holders stood in the triangle, protected from the attack that the Triad of Elites had created for them. They stood up and bowed to Orion, Lance, and Getsuei.

"Machine, Hakel, from this moment forward, you will be known as the Leaders of the Pokedex Holders. You will lead the Pokedex Holders to victory against the evil Team Rocket. From this point on, you are your own. Good luck." Orion said as the three of them disappeared from Kanto completely. Machine and Hakel turned the rest of the Pokedex Holders, smiling to them.

"Alright, this is the final fight against Team Rocket. From this moment, you will use whatever you can to defeat them. Take them down, with any means necessary." Machine explained as the Pokedex Holders nodded to them, ready to go into battle.

"The teams will be the same as when we went to train for those weeks. However, Brandon, you will now be joining alongside Blue. Is that understood?" Hakel explained.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this shit!" Brandon said, shouting out what began the war effort against Team Rocket.

"Brandon's right! **Pokedex Holders, move out!**"


	31. Chapter 31 the rise of team rocket

As the Pokedex Holders mobilized for battle, still covered in the rain that was created from the end of Machine and Hakel's battle, Team Rocket grunts flooded in from all areas of the destroyed stadium. They were millions of them, simply gathering in that one place on Giovanni's command. Rai, Kris, and Lt. Surge joined them below, all with evil, confident expressions on their faces. Machine and Red hid behind the stadium's doors, as they listened quietly to what was going on.

A few minutes went by without any movement from anyone in the stadium. Finally, they heard someone arrive out of a mechanism from below the stadium. When it was clear who had arrived, Team Rocket went ballistic, screaming and cheering for this one man.

"Giovanni! Giovanni! Giovanni!" The Team Rocket members chanted, in a way that kind of disturbed Machine and Red. It was strange but they made it seem that they had already won. They may have been right because the Pokedex Holders didn't know how many Team Rocket members were in the ruins of the Indigo Plateau.

Giovanni stepped up on a pedestal and spoke into a mic with such tension that it made their skin crawl. This excited the Team Rocket members, however, it made Machine and Red frightened, a bit. "Team Rocket members!" Giovanni roared, quieting the entire crowd of agents that he so willfully plucked out from different parts of the world. "Today... Is a glorious day! Today, we have destroyed the very establishment that gave Pokemon Trainers hope in this world! Knowing that they could get here and achieve the title of 'Pokemon Champion', would be all that Pokemon Trainers would look forward to! Now, that this is place is destroyed and Charles Goodshow is dead, we can conquer this entire world from Kanto to Unova! The Pokemon League will crumble knowing that the one man who has been a part of it for so many years is finally lying in his grave on the very ground he has mounted to be so magnificently great! Let us rejoice, brothers and sisters! Today, Team Rocket has achieved GREATNESS!"

Every single Team Rocket member jumped up and praised Giovanni with words that showered over him. They chanted his name a few more times until he seemed to stop them. "But, brothers, sisters, there is one roadblock in our path! These 'heroes' that have gotten in our way, time and time again, we will fall today! The dream of Team Rocket will be achieved once and for all today! So, I implore you, go out into the Indigo Plateau and crush them once and for all! Do NOT let them pass you! The Pokerus has powered up EVERY single one of your Pokemon and gave them strength beyond your wildest dreams!

"However, because of your repeated incompetence and ignorance, you will be led in five teams led by my five best agents! Leon, Kerry, and the Triad of Elites have my full trust! They will lead each and EVERY one of us to total and utter VICTORY!" The Team Rocket grunts jumped, cheered, and praised Giovanni as if he was some type of Greek god.

Giovanni assigned each Elite member to lead a group that eventually formed five teams. They rushed out of the ruins of the Indigo Plateau and went to search for the heroes that caused them so much pain. Luckily, right before they left, Machine and Red had hid themselves once more. When they had disappeared from the area, Machine and Red rushed into the stadium where Giovanni had his back turned.

As soon as they ran into the stadium, Machine and Red jumped into the air, seeing two hands reach up from where they had been standing. They landed on opposite sides of the Plateau, as Giovanni began to laugh heartily. "I shouldn't have expected any less from the two of you! You two are expert Pokemon Trainers, and I would like to make a proposition to you both." Giovanni said, as he turned around.

"Sorry, we don't make deals with criminal bosses! Red, let's take him down!" Machine shouted, as Red nodded and jumped down at Giovanni along with Machine. However, as soon as they got close to him, two hands made of pure darkness flew out of the ground and slammed both of the Pokedex Holders onto the ground, and held them there without much effort. "Damn you!"

"This is... Kurayami, isn't it?" Red asked, stunned that Giovanni would already call on its power.

"That's correct. It looks like you punks have been doing a bit of research, haven't you?" Giovanni asked as Machine and Red grunted, trying to break free of his Pokémon's grip. "It's no use to struggle. You won't escape from Kurayami's grip. This is the ultimate Pokemon so, unless you sit there and hear me out, you two aren't going anywhere!"

"You... You're a bastard, you know that, right?" Red asked, as Machine had enough strength to point his middle finger up at Giovanni.

"That's hurtful. I mean, truly, I'm hurt from your harsh accusations. I was trying to ask a simple proposition, is all. Can't you cut a villain like me some slack?" Giovanni asked, obviously being sarcastic.

"Screw you, Giovanni! Whatever you have to say, we don't care! So, you can take this stupid ass proposition you have and shove it up your ass!" Machine shouted, still trying to break free of Kurayami's grip.

"Would you rather die at my hands, Machine?" Giovanni asked, glaring with red eyes down at Machine. "Because in less than twenty seconds, I can end both of your lives."

"We'll say it again..." Machine started to say.

"SCREW... OFF." Red finished his sentence, as Giovanni roared in anger.

"You little bastards will not see the light of tomorrow! Kurayami, reveal yourself!" Giovanni shouted, raising his arms up into the air. The ground underneath Machine and Red began to shake violently, as a horrific beast rose up out of the ground.

It was made of pure darkness, however, Machine could see its true being. Their eyes met in the middle and froze Machine in terror. Kurayami was one of the most horrific Pokemon he had ever seen. It was a beastly creature made of different skulls and bones that cried into Machine's soul, trying to rip out from his body. Its eyes were on the top of its head and its body was a simple mouth, gnawing at the darkness it was covered in. It had spikes jutting from its body that turned into hands, or so, Machine gathered.

The arms that were reaching out from Kurayami's body, were moving on their arm and didn't necessarily follow the same movements that the beast was doing. The arms seemed to have bit of a mind of their own. Machine was paralyzed in fear and Red was able to turn his head to him to see that he was in complete shock.

"Machine!" Red shouted, breaking Machine from the shock he was in. "Are you alright?"

Machine gasped, getting his composure back. "Ye... Yeah..." Machine stuttered as his body shook in confusion. "Red... This Pokemon... is not... of... this world. It's a... monster."

"A monster?" Red asked, as Kurayami tightened its grip on their bodies. "Damn it!"

"Ah, so you have seen the true nature of this Pokémon's personality?" Giovanni asked, as Machine looked over to him. His eyes soon changed back to normal as he glared at the Rocket Boss. "It seems that Kurayami does not have a tight enough grip on your souls if you were able to see what this Pokemon really is. Kurayami, finish them, once and for all." Kurayami didn't make a sound and simply began squeezing on their bodies, harder and harder, sending shocks of pain through their bodies. "If you will not listen to me, then you will die with your values and your Pokemon!" Giovanni laughed maniacally, as Machine and Red managed to see him one last time before they fell unconscious. Blood spurted from their mouths, dripping onto Kurayami's arms. They rolled down past its shoulders, and splashed onto the ground.

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam! Articuno, Icy Wind!" Kris commanded, as her two Pokemon fired their Ice attacks at Hakel and Yellow. The two Trainers rolled to the side, dodging each attack. Hakel's Blastoise and Yellow's Chuchu rolled out of the way as well, moving to attack once more in front of their trainers. "Quick reflexes! I should expect nothing less from the Trainers that have been a thorn in our side from day one! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Hakel shouted as his Blastoise sent two powerful blasts of water from its cannon, clashing with Vaporeon's water. "Yellow, now!"

"Chuchu, jump into the water and use your Volt Tackle!" Yellow ordered, as Chuchu hopped into the two clashing waters, as Blastoise poured more power into his attack. His Hydro Cannon became the victor and shot Chuchu head first for Vaporeon. Chuchu burst out of the water just as a bit of it splashed against Vaporeon's body, sending a powerful shock of water into Vaporeon. Vaporeon and Chuchu were sent flying away from one another, each of them landing back on their feet.

"Articuno, Sky Attack! Let's go!" Kris ordered, as they both noticed that Articuno was coming from above. Articuno was descending at them as fast as it could, sending chills through the air as it headed for Hakel and Yellow.

"Yellow, move!" Hakel shouted as them and their Pokemon jumped out of the way, barely dodging the furious attack from Kris' pumped up Pokemon from the Pokerus. However, just as they were safe, Articuno popped up out of nowhere and headed straight for Yellow. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin now!"

"I don't think so! Vaporeon, Aqua Jet, knock Blastoise back onto its back!" Kris shouted as Vaporeon dashed forward, slamming into Blastoise as it could, covered in a veil of shimmering blue water. Blastoise came back out of its shell as soon as it was damaged, smashing against the rock next to Hakel.

"Damn it! This is impossible!" Hakel shouted, growling under his breath.

"Chuchu, Iron Tail!" Yellow shouted as Chuchu jumped in front of her, raising its tail to try and stop Articuno in its tracks. However, it was to no avail as Chuchu was thrown out of the way, as Articuno created an explosion with its impact sending both of them skidding backwards across the ground, knocked around from the attack. "Chuchu...?" Yellow turned to the side and saw that Chuchu was unconscious next to her, defeated from Articuno's power Sky Attack. "Damn it! I didn't want to have to use this!" Before Yellow could even call out of her Pokemon, Articuno swooped her up and threw her back at the ground.

"Yellow! No!" Hakel shouted, as he began to run towards her, however Kris' Vaporeon jumped in front of him and tackled him to the ground and held him there. "Blastoise, please! Rescue Yellow with your Surf!" Hakel ordered, struggling to break free from Kris' overpowered Pokemon. Blastoise got back up and regained his composure. Blastoise spun into the air and created a massive wave of water and caught Yellow just as Articuno sent a blast of ice cold wind down at them. As they passed away from Articuno, the water that Blastoise had been riding on, froze.

"You kids are good, I'll give you all that. You've impressed me, time and time again. But now, this is not your day!" Kris shouted as Hakel broke away her Vaporeon, as his Blastoise headed over to him with Yellow in his arms.

"Yellow, are you alright?" Hakel asked, as Blastoise set her down. She nodded, but it was clear from her body shivering. Ice was climbing down from her left hand and it would soon cover her entire body. Luckily, it was slow so Hakel guessed he had about... ten minutes to defeat Kris and heal Yellow in the process.

"Hakel... I'm fine." Yellow said, trying to stay strong as she felt the cold rushing through her body.

"No..." Hakel chuckled jokingly. "You're not, Yellow. And now, you're in no shape to fight with me. Blastoise and I will have to take care of things from here."

"What?" Yellow asked as the ice spreading down her hand had made her entire body as heavy as a rock. "But, Hakel..."

"There's no discussion about this, Yellow..." Hakel said, standing up to take on Kris by himself as his Blastoise stood in front of him. "Besides, Machine would have my head if I let you get seriously hurt."

"Hakel..." Yellow said, as a tear came to her eye. "Thank you."

"No problem, Yellow! Shit, isn't a hero supposed to act this way?" Hakel asked, as he turned his head to her. They both smiled and Hakel gave her a thumb up, assuring her that he was going to beat Kris.

"That's sweet kid... Really, it is..." Kris said as both of her Pokemon stepped up to face Hakel's Blastoise. "But there's no way you can win with just your Blastoise!"

"I know that! That's exactly why I have more Pokemon to take down your infected Pokemon! Come out! Raichu!" Hakel threw his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his Raichu onto the battlefield. "Now, we're ready! Raichu, Blastoise, attack!"

Meanwhile, Rich and Kusa rolled through the dirt as they got a buzz on their Pokenav's. Kusa took hers out and it was a message saying, "Your heroes have been defeated." This obviously wasn't from anybody they knew. She knew what it meant. Each team that had been taking on Team Rocket had been defeated, however, as they dodged another attack from Rai's Dragonite, Rich noticed that they had not received a message from Hakel or Machine's teams.

Machine, Red, Yellow, and Hakel had not been defeated. This was warming to hear that Team Rocket had not completely succeeded. It was also evident that some of Team Rocket's grunts were being defeated easier than normally. Kusa guessed that because of how fast Hakel and Machine could win, they probably had defeated all the grunts they were faced up with. She and Rich worked together to do the same.

Now, they were faced up against the person who had purposely instigated them from the beginning: Raion Susamajii, the bully who had tormented them all even before he became part of Team Rocket. They had to defeat him, once and for all or he would end their lives indefinitely.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Kusa shouted as her Venusaur threw its vines up at Dragonite, smacking it backwards. Dragonite quickly got its composure and then aimed its mouth back at Venusaur.

"No, not another Hyper Beam!" Rich shouted as he charged in front of Kusa. "Pikachu, Shadow Bolt!" Rich's black colored Pikachu jumped into the air and sent a blast of black lightning up at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, fire your Hyper Beam and take down that puny Pikachu!" Rai ordered as Dragonite sent a giant Hyper Beam down at Rich's Pikachu, as well as making it explode onto Rich. Rich and his Pikachu went sailing backwards, instantly forced unconscious by the explosion created by the impact of Dragonite's Hyper Beam. "Now, it's time to take care of you, once and for all, you son of a bitch! Dragonite, Hyper Beam again!"

"Venusaur, SolarBeam now!" Kusa shouted as Venusaur and Dragonite sent their two attacks at one another at once, imploding on one another in the middle, throwing a blast of debris and dust all around them.

"Quick thinking, Kusa..." Rai said as they both emerged from the dust, unscathed. "But it doesn't matter because you two seem to be running on your last leg, am I right?"

Kusa chuckled as her and her Venusaur began breathing pretty hard. "So, what if you are? We still have plenty of fight left inside of us! So, get ready! The Pokedex Holders will NEVER surrender!" Venusaur charged at Dragonite and Rai smirked, as he threw his hand out to Dragonite. Another attack like that would destroy them, especially because of the Pokerus bestowed upon them.

The situation looked grim and the power of each Pokedex Holders dwindles in the balance as they are all begin broken down and defeated by the nefarious Team Rocket. It was up to the three warriors of fire, water, and grass to defeat Team Rocket once and for all! The end will soon come, for whoever can strike the finishing blow!


	32. Chapter 32 Heroes of the indigo league

"Are you giving up, yet, punk?" Kris shouted, ordering her Articuno and Vaporeon to attack Hakel's Blastoise and Raichu.

"Not on your life, Kris! Blastoise, Raichu, let's make this battle quick!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise and Raichu charged forward, ready to take on Kris' Pokemon. "Blastoise, Mega Punch on Vaporeon! Raichu, Thunderbolt on Articuno!"

"Articuno, Blizzard on both of them now!" Kris ordered as her Articuno dodged Hakel's Blastoise and sent a giant chilling gust of ice crystals at both of his Pokemon. Hakel's Raichu was able to make a direct hit onto Vaporeon and then send another blast of lightning to clash with the Blizzard. Both attacks smashed against one another, however, the Thunderbolt was overcome by the Blizzard. Articuno's Blizzard sent them all flying backwards, however, they quickly got to their feet once more. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump now!"

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin! Smash through the water!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise began spinning violently on the ground, throwing all the water that came at them away next to him. "Raichu, use Quick Attack on Vaporeon now!"

"So, that's your plan? To focus all your attacks onto my Vaporeon so they'll be one less enemy to face on my side?" Kris asked as Raichu charged at Vaporeon as fast as it could, ready to take it down, once and for all. "That's not going to happen! Articuno, use your Blizzard once more!"

"Not this time, Kris! Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Hakel ordered as Kris had neglected to notice that Blastoise was currently. Blastoise sent two powerful bullets of water straight through Kris' Blizzard, inflicting major damage onto Articuno's body. Articuno fell to the ground, stunned while Hakel's Raichu made a direct hit onto Kris' Vaporeon, shocking it with a bit of electricity when the impact hit.

"Nice strategy, Hakel... Impressive, you're not bad." Kris said, as she took out her Pokeball and called her defeated Vaporeon back to its Pokeball. "But, this battle isn't over! I still have Articuno!"

"Not if I finish it right here and now!" Hakel shouted as Kris pointed to Hakel's Raichu. "Raichu no! It's still vulnerable! Blastoise, use your-"

"Too slow!" Kris shouted as her Articuno blew a devastating wave of ice from its wings, freezing Hakel's Raichu in a block of ice that its body had shaped to. "And now, it's time for checkmate. Say goodnight to your Pokemon and your life!"

"Stop calling something you're not even sure of! My Blastoise and I have been together since the start! We will take you out, and it won't be the other way around!" Hakel shouted confidently while calling his Raichu back to its Pokeball. _Unfortunately, she's not that far off. If I do lose this, it will be checkmate for me. Blastoise is my last Pokemon considering all my other ones have been defeated by Machine... I MUST win with Blastoise!_

"That's what you think, you little pest! The Pokerus flowing through my Articuno's veins, continues to grow each and every minute! If you don't defeat me and my Articuno in three minutes, my Articuno will become too strong for you to defeat and Team Rocket will succeed! Face your fate! Articuno, attack!" Kris shouted, giving her Articuno the command for what Kris believed would be the final blow.

"Blastoise, use your Torrent ability! Let's show Kris what we're really made of!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise's body became covered in a light blue aura that seemed to be formed out of bubbles. Blastoise's eyes then flashed a light blue and then returned back to normal, however, it's body was still covered in a light blue, bubble-like aura. "That's it! Now, Blastoise, let's end this now! Use your powerful Hydro Cannon that you've EVER used before!" Blastoise aimed its cannons down at Articuno, while Kris prepared for the final blow as well.

"Articuno, finish this Blastoise with your Hyper Beam! Take it out!" Kris ordered as Hakel's Blastoise sent out two, extremely powerful streams of water up at Articuno. Articuno sent out a large, purple-colored beam of light that collided with Blastoise's attacks.

The two fought admirably, still covered in the hot rainwater that continued to rain down from the sky. The two battled, creating a vacuum of space where the rainwater could not touch as if the two attacks created a shield around one another from the sheer energy each attack had created. The fight continued on, never breaking the intense shocks that spread out from the sides. The clash was stunning as it shone all over the Indigo Plateau, blinding everyone there for a few minutes. Finally, an impact was heard upon one of the Pokemon and it sent a blast of dust and debris all over the place. When it all cleared, there was only one Pokemon standing.

Hakel stood there watching as he saw that, through the smoke, he had prevailed. Blastoise had defeated Kris' Articuno and because of that, blew Kris and her Articuno far away from that area. "Alright, we won!" Hakel pumped his fists into the air and hopped off of his feet, as Yellow smiled at him. Yellow then felt her arm become lighter as the ice from Kris' Articuno had completely melted. She could stand to her feet once more, as she stood back up and ran over to Hakel and Blastoise. She gave them both a large hug and thanked them both for saving her.

Then, as they began to celebrate, they realized something at the same time, screaming, "Oh no! The others!" Hakel called his Blastoise back to his Pokeball and then, when they were sure they ready, they headed off to rescue the rest of the Pokedex Holders from imprisonment. _I hope we're not too late, damn it... We can't let them take our comrades away!_

Meanwhile, as Hakel and Yellow rushed off to rescue their comrades, Kusa and Venusaur were having about as much trouble as possible with Rai and his Dragonite.

Kusa and her Venusaur dodged another blast from Rai's enormous Dragonite, who seemed to growing in strength much faster than Kris' Articuno was. Dragonite had also grown much larger in height and size, making it hard for Kusa's attack to do much damage. Dragonite flew at them again, ready to defeat them both and then capture them as well. Kusa wouldn't let this happen. She wasn't done yet.

"Dragonite, end this fight with your Dragon Rush attack!" Rai commanded and Dragonite initiated, what Rai thought to be it's final blow. Dragonite flew forward at an alarming speed, enveloping its body in a light blue orb with white streaks flying off the sides.

"Venusaur, stop that Dragonite with your Energy Ball now!" Kusa ordered as her Venusaur opened its mouth and sent a spinning ball of green energy directly at Dragonite, making it skid across the ground with its impact. Dragonite got back to its feet, quickly, instantly taking flight as soon as it was able to regain its composure. "This battle isn't over, Rai! You won't hurt my friends on my watch!"

"Kusa, stop trying to be the hero. Your not cut out for hardcore battling like this. Sure, you and your friend there have defeated all these Team Rocket flunkies but you haven't stopped me. And the more and the more you fight me, the more you're going to lose. My Dragonite's power continues to grow and will grow even quicker if you pursue this ideal dream of trying to defeat me. Just give up and join Team Rocket. You'll have a much easier life." Rai said, smiling evilly as he reached out his hand to Kusa.

"Are you honestly asking me to join Team Rocket and become brainlessly evil like all you bastards?" Kusa asked, as she slapped away Rai's hand without hesitation. "You obviously don't know me very well! I'm not so easily forced into something like you were, Rai! You don't the first thing about me, my Pokemon, or my friends because if you did, you wouldn't spouting nonsense like this! Team Rocket wants to consume the world in its wake and I won't let that happen! So, you can just kiss the fattest part of my ass! Cause there's no way in hell that I'd join alongside you bastards!"

Rai sighed and turned away from Kusa saying, "You're such a fool, Kusa. You could've had the easy way out and just joined Team Rocket but it looks like... YOU STILL WANT TO PLAY THE HERO, HUH?" A dark aura arose from around Rai's body which also consumed his Dragonite as well. "Well, because of your misdeeds, I will crush you with my Dragonite! There is NO MORE HOPE FOR YOU HEROES! NOW, FACE THE CRUSHING FIST OF FATE! Dragonite, FINISH THIS BITCH OFF WITH YOUR INCINERATE!" Dragonite opened its mouth and formed a ball of flames that shone from the inside of its mouth. Dragonite then exhaled a gigantic wave of flames that headed straight for Venusaur and Kusa. Kusa and Venusaur were too exhausted to do anything so, expecting to be incinerated, they huddled together and waited for the flames to burn their bodies to a crisp.

"Kusa!" Two voices pounded through Kusa's head. Two voices that reminded her of a Pokémon's screams. The two screams vibrated off of Kusa's body and smashed into Dragonite, sending the flame right back at it, knocking it to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Rai asked, completely surprised that Kusa survived the attack from his Dragonite.

"What?" Kusa asked herself as she heard the two voices shout her name through her mind as loud as they could. They spoke to her saying;

_Kusa, you can't give in. The future holds great things for you child and if you lose here, you will be able to have that child you always wanted. You will not be able to love Hakel like you wanted and you will never be able to go another adventure like the one that is coming to a close for you now. If you have not been saved, would you have truly given up on life? We don't think so and because of this, you will have to take this chance to prove yourself to this boy and achieve your victory against him! Take this chance! Your Venusaur is ready! _The voices finally stopped shouting through her head, however, when she opened her eyes, they glowed of a green light that covered Venusaur as well.

She had no idea what those voices were and what they represented, however, she did know one thing. Venusaur was now at max power and it was enough to finally defeat Rai and achieve victory! Kusa stepped up behind up her Venusaur, as she nodded back to her Trainer.

"It's time to end this!" Kusa shouted, as Venusaur's Overgrow ability was powering him up completely, to max strength. "Venusaur, Sunny Day!" Venusaur opened up its bud on its back, sending a blinding flash of light up and into the clouds. The clouds instantly separated, revealing the sun as it shone down onto the battle. It was so intensely bright that it blinded Rai and his Dragonite and they were left at the mercy of Kusa's Venusaur. "Alright, now, Venusaur! Let's do this! Make the final blow! SolarBeam now!" Kusa's Venusaur planted its feet and instantly released a giant blast of sunlight from its bud that was more powerful than Kusa had planned. The beam of sunlight smashed into Dragonite's stomach, sending it crashing into Rai.

"What the hell?" Rai asked surprised, as tried to hold back it with his Dragonite. "This is the most powerful SolarBeam I've EVER had to take on! What is this incredible power!"

"Venusaur, FULL POWER!" Kusa shouted as Venusaur unleashed more to its attack, releasing a beam so powerful that no human nor Pokemon could hold it back. Rai and Dragonite were blasted away, far through the air, completely overwhelmed by the sheer strength of Kusa and Venusaur's strength. Kusa watched them until they disappeared in a flash of light, far into the distance.

As soon as Rai and his Dragonite disappeared from the battle, Kusa called back her Venusaur to its Pokeball to get some rest. Unfortunately for her, she was extremely exhausted from the sheer excitement and exhaustion she had used up during that fight. As she fell to the ground and began to fall unconscious, she saw Hakel and Yellow beginning to run up to them with her last ounce of strength.

The final battle was almost over. Machine and Red were the only ones left to take down Giovanni and it was their time to shine. However, this wasn't a possibility right now.

They had fighting against Giovanni until he had caught them with his newest, pure evil Pokemon made from the spawn of the darkness of the world, Kurayami. It was a Pokemon recently added to the Pokedex and possibly sold to them by the Reddosuta Shikaku and was shown to be able to defeat two of the strongest Pokedex Holders in a mere five seconds. Kurayami seemed invincible, although, Machine and Red knew there had to be a way to defeat it.

Kurayami squeezed them harder and harder and soon, they felt the warm glow of sunshine wash everyone in it and cover them in a happy feeling. It didn't seem Giovanni was very much affected by the sunlight though as it just kept commanding Kurayami to tighten his grip on Machine and Red.

As he began to squeeze harder, Red felt and heard something crack in his body, as he let out a blood curdling scream, angering Machine more than before. "Damn it, Giovanni!" Machine said, trying to break free, although, he was instantly by another tightened grip from Kurayami. He didn't feel his prosthetic limbs or real bones crack, however, it still just as much. Possibly more because Red had a limit to his pain. Machine could continue to feel pain as long as possible, no matter how long it took him to break him.

"What's wrong, you two? Aren't you going to try and stop me?" Giovanni laughed demonically as Kurayami just continued to squeeze them. Nor Machine or Red could move anymore and their effort to struggle was crushed at that moment along with a few more bones from Red's body. Machine also felt his prosthetic left arm begin to snap from the sheer tension put on it from Kurayami. "Having trouble, eh, heroes?"

"Screw you... You bastard!" Red said, simply struggling to make even a simple utterance.

"Still trying to be heroes... after all of this?" Giovanni asked, snapping his fingers. Kurayami threw both Machine and Red onto the ground, aching from the pain that his evil Pokemon had given them. "Listen, I'll give you my proposition one more time. You can either join me or you know... die."

"No matter what..." Machine started to say, although his body shook in pain. "We will NEVER join you or anyone else who stands for your insidious ideals."

"We... are two of the Pokedex Holders and with that honor, we take our pride very seriously. So... we'd rather die than join you lame bastards." Red said, although, this was his last thought for awhile afterward. He fainted right then and there, leaving Giovanni angrier than he was before.

"That's enough of this! Kurayami, finish them both off with your Dark Pulse!" Giovanni roared as Kurayami finally showed its first move. It formed a bubble of purple circles in between its hands, as it glowed a dark violet color. It then jumped into the air, above Machine and Red and sent its blast of purple energy down at the two of them.

"NO!" Machine shouted as he closed his eyes and hoped for some miracle to come his way. Fortunately for him, something had come to rescue him.

Machine heard an impact crash onto the ground, however, when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his body was glowing a bright red color that enveloped his entire body and formed a bubble-like shield around the two Pokedex Holders bodies. They had been protected, but... from what?

"No, this cannot be!" Giovanni shouted surprised, stunned at what he was seeing. "Yajuu... is inside of this child? How is this possible?"

"Yajuu...?" Machine asked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Machine stood back to his feet, feeling no pain or suffering at all. In fact, even Red was healed from his previous injuries, although, he was still unconscious. "Are you truly afraid of me, Giovanni? Or is something else the matter?"

"No... It's nothing! You still cannot defeat me, despite the fact that you have unleashed the power of that creature! Kurayami!" Giovanni shouted, more nervous than confident. Something had Giovanni scared to death, and things were not about to improve. As Kurayami touched the ground in front of him, it stared at Giovanni through its despicably shady darkness. "What are you doing? Face the enemy and destroy them!"

Kurayami simply shook its head and began walking towards Giovanni, causing his eyes to open wide. "NO! This is not right! Kurayami, I am your master! Obey me! You will not devour my soul!" Kurayami grabbed Giovanni and lifted him above its body, speaking telepathically through everyone's minds.

"No one is my master, Giovanni. Humans do not control darkness just because I was formed their disgusting true nature's. You are a disgusting species and true Pokemon like myself are not hindered by confinements such as Pokeball's or other such trivialities. We are warriors to be handled with care, love, and happiness. Instead, all people like you want to do are use my power to consume the world. You disgust me even worse than normal people do." Kurayami spoke through their minds, confusing them both a bit.

"No, for Pokemon to live in harmony, humans MUST control them! No Pokemon will overrule my authority!" Giovanni shouted, making Kurayami angrier than before.

"You are a foolish, heartless, cold, villainous being, Giovanni. For this, you must die by the hands that you so carelessly tried to command. May you rest in piece, in THE FIRE PITS OF HELL!" Kurayami shouted as it slowly began to consume Giovanni in its darkness.

"No! NO, this is not my destiny! Kurayami, you do not understand! Release me!" Giovanni screamed as Kurayami's mouth became exposed, as it devoured Giovanni in a single crunch of its fangs. Machine's body dimmed as Kurayami turned around, as he heard the creature completely consume Giovanni's bones, making one last gulp to finish its meal.

"You... eat... those who... treat you wrongly?" Machine asked, paralyzed in fear once more.

"They become of no use to them me then. Besides, Giovanni was nothing more than a pawn to my muse. I was allowing him to control me, for the time being. However, as soon as he witnessed that you controlled Yajuu inside of your body, his will became weak and I was able to devour him, body and soul alike." Kurayami said, as it began to walk towards Machine. "Crimson Emerald, I have heard of you before. The Original One has spoken very highly of you, boy. However... do not let this victory go to your head. You may have defeated this organization but there is more waiting for you in the horizon. Heed my words, young one."

Machine was completely speechless. He couldn't comprehend the feeling of fear that he was having at this very moment. Only he could see the true form of Kurayami and the more he feared the beast, the closer it came towards him. This beings fear overwhelmed Machine completely and forced him onto the ground. "I see you are terrified of my appearance as I assume you can physically see me. Well, do not worry. I will not consume your flesh and devour you. You and I, for the moment, are at equal standings. Yajuu gives you power that I do not so, if you were not as frightened as you are right now, you would be able to destroy me.

"But, I have said much too much... If you are strong enough to come and pursue me, enter my lair in the new region. If you are able to defeat and capture with something called a Demon Dusk Ball, then I will become a friend to you. However, if you are not strong to resist the urges of this fear I have bestowed over you, I will seek you out and kill you myself. Wait for that day to arrive, Crimson Emerald. I will not hold back any of my strength." Kurayami then used its own variation of the move, Scary Face, instantly knocking Machine unconscious and pushing him to the ground. Kurayami then disappeared into the darkness left by some of the passing clouds, living for its home once more.

The rest of the Pokedex Holders then came to his rescue, realizing as soon as they arrived on the scene that Machine and Red had defeated Giovanni. They had no idea what happened to Kris or Rai but they figured those two were simply irrelevant at this point. Hakel slung Machine over his back and Blue slung Red over his back, both of them unconscious from the amazing war that they had against Team Rocket. As the Pokedex Holders turned around, three people stood behind them, smiling at them all.

"Um... excuse me, who are you three?" Hakel asked, pointing a finger at the three of them.

"Don't worry, Hakel. You have no reason to see us as enemies, at the moment." One of the people there said, who happened to be a female woman about as old as Lance.

"At the moment?" Brandon asked. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Do not worry, everyone. We have not come to harm you." A second of the people said, who stood next to the female person. "We have to congratulate you, on behalf of the Pokemon League committee."

"Wait a second!" Green said, moving everyone out of the way. "I know who you three are!"

"Green..." Blue walked up to her. "You do?"

"Yes, of course!" Green said happily smiling at the three who had just arrived. "They were and/or the Pokemon League Champions from Hoenn and Sinnoh! Steven Stone, the previous Pokemon Champion before Machine's brother defeated him, Wallace, the first ever Pokemon Champion before Steven defeated him, and the undefeated, Cynthia of the Sinnoh League Championship!"

"That's correct, Green!" Steven nodded, the third and final one of the Pokemon Champions to speak.

"The Pokemon Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh?" Artie asked. "What reason could you three possibly have for coming here from Hoenn and Sinnoh? Wasn't that kind of long trip?"

"Not as long as you might think, assure me." Cynthia said, patting Artie on the shoulder. "And the reason for us coming here is to give you all something."

"Give us something? Like what?" Rich asked, still very much puzzled at why they were needed there in Kanto.

"There is something that you all have just done that needs to be commended." Wallace said, stepping in front of them, smiling. "Because of your bravery and skill against the over consuming Team Rocket, you have managed to defeat them. And trust us, this is no small feat. The power that you all displayed is indeed incredible. The Dragons were right as choosing you as the new Pokedex Holders of this generation."

"Because of all this, you, Pokedex Holders, have become Heroes of the Indigo League! Congrats and kudos you all! In the Indigo League Hall of Fame, you will all be recorded as the winners of the Pokemon League competition! However... according to what we see, because we were spying on you all the entire time, it seems that Hakel has become the new Pokemon League Champion! Do you accept Hakel?" Steven explained, holding out of the trophy cup that Hakel's name was inscribed onto.

"Are... are you sure, this belongs to me?" Hakel asked as the three Pokemon Champions nodded to him. He looked back at his fellow Pokedex Holders as they all nodded as well. "Well... alright then! I can't believe it! I'm the Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League! AWESOME!" He pumped his fists into the air, accepting his trophy. Kusa ran next to him and kissed on the cheek, showing her happiness that Hakel had finally achieved his dream. Everyone clapped in happiness, glad to see that at least someone had become Pokemon Champion.

Cynthia, Wallace, and Steven then instructed them all to head out of the Indigo Plateau to heal themselves and their Pokemon. A boat awaited them upon their exit and they all quickly got onto it, as it headed back to Viridian City. Today was glorious day as Team Rocket had finally been defeated and Hakel had achieved the rank of Champion of Kanto.


	33. Chapter 33 moving on

_Note: This is the final chapter of the __Pokemon: Red Star._

The Pokedex Holders rode off into the horizon with the sun shining brightly upon their bodies. They had no better feeling right now as they had defeated Team Rocket and finally avenged Professor Oak even though Machine knew differently.

It turned out that the ship that they were all on was a replacement S.S. Anne created by funds sent to the Pokemon Fan Club to help out the Pokedex Holders in some way or form for their battle against Team Rocket from anonymous people. Despite being skeptical at first, Mr. Chairman gladly took the money and upon the four weeks of training that the heroes took way back when, Mr. Chairman and the Pokemon Fan Club did all they could to build a replacement S.S. Anne for Vermillion City.

They all thanked Mr. Chairman as they headed off towards Vermillion City. Machine and Red woke up shortly afterward and headed out to the deck where they could speak privately. Everyone else, besides them, were down below having the time of their lives, drinking, eating, talking, and celebrating in their win against Team Rocket. Once out there, Yellow and Green soon joined them, happy to see their lovers were alright.

"Machine..." Red said, as Green and him held each others hands. "Giovanni said you could see exactly what Kurayami was... Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Machine sighed as Yellow held his hand tight.

"You did? What did it look like?" Green asked, very much surprised.

"I... I don't really... know." Machine responded, as he began to get a sharp pain in his brain. "I'm sure I saw what it looked like... but, every time I try to think about it's true self... My brain gets a surge a pain that lasts for a couple minutes."

"Does that mean it somehow put a curse onto your brain to stop you from revealing its true identity?" Yellow asked.

"You may be right about that Yellow. I honestly don't have much of an idea about it, myself..." Machine sighed again, feeling horrible that they couldn't even tell what Kurayami really was. "But I can tell you... it was a beastly creature. It... ate Giovanni whole... It was disgusting..."

"Well, don't worry about that Machine... Next time, we'll all help you catch that Pokemon." Red said, patting his friend on his back.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. It actually challenged to a match and if I don't catch it as soon as possible, it will come and seek me out. It then said it plans to eat my body, soul, and flesh at once." Machine said, not sounding afraid of the creature. "Even though it doesn't look it or seem like it, most of the time, I am afraid of things that happen to me. But, I'm more afraid of what would happen to all the Pokedex Holders. Team Rocket's powerhouse Pokemon were obviously caused by the Reddosuta Shikaku. They'll be after each and everyone of us, so remember to always be on your guard."

"We got it Machine." Green laughed. "There's no need to be so serious right now. We should all be having a great time, downstairs with the others. Besides, it'll be awhile before we reach Vermillion City."

"Green's right, Crimson." Yellow said, kissing him on the cheek. "I hate to see you this way so cheer up and let's go have some fun, huh?" This made Machine smile. He felt so loved by all of his friends and they were right. There was no sense in being worried about everything, all the time. Machine smiled once more and hugged Yellow as tight as he could. Machine and Yellow then hurried off of the deck and down into the lower levels.

Red started to go but Green stopped him and said, "Red, you can go down with everyone else. I'll be down there in a few minutes, alright?" Red nodded and kissed her on the cheek, right before heading down with everyone else.

When Green was sure he was gone, she took out her Pokenav and called a number on it. The person on the other end picked up as she spoke into it saying something. She responded with, "Hey... Yeah, it really has been awhile. I... have important things to tell you now."

_"Alright, go ahead and tell me."_ The person on the other end responded.

"Just like you said... Giovanni had a special darkness Pokemon named Kurayami, however... it wasn't even a bird. As far as we know, it was a completely different Pokemon."

_"Damn it! Are you sure? It wasn't the bird Pokemon that we saw in our childhood?" _The person on the other end asked.

"I'm positive... In fact, the last we saw of it, it was headed west to your area. And so, we might need – me, especially – help on this investigation." Green responded as the person on the other end of communication sighed.

_"I'm pretty much against most of this but... I suppose I have no choice... I will help you in whatever I can." _The person responded, as Green chuckled a bit.

"Thanks a lot, Silver!" Green said, as Silver smiled on the other end.

_"No problem, Green..." _Silver said, ending their communication with one another.

Green then closed her Pokenav and headed off into the bottom to have a good time with the rest of the Pokedex Holders. When she got down there, they were playing extremely loud rock and hip hop music, blasting the windows out, literally. Green danced with Red on the dance floor, impressing everyone with her moves.

The next few hours were very hazy to the Pokedex Holders in the morning. They hadn't realized it, but their party soon dragged into the late night, the early morning, and then finally ended around noon the next day after they all had collapsed. When Machine woke up, Yellow and Kusa were on top of him, completely naked while his pants were completely off, thrown somewhere to the wayside. He rubbed his eyes and jumped up, only to find that his face was covered in his own pants. He quickly put them on and stretched, to see that Hakel was lying on the other end of the room, smothered by Green's body.

The other Pokedex Holders were sprawled across the room, with Brandon and Blue spilling large glasses of beer. _What the hell happened last night? _Machine thought to himself, as everyone else began to wake up as well. Yellow and Kusa looked at one another as they woke up, completely confused at why they were both naked. Machine shrugged, as the rest of the Pokedex Holders woke up, partied out of their minds.

Hakel stumbled over to Machine, still dizzy from how many times he made love with Green. "Dude... That shit... last night... was... crazy as hell..." Hakel then fell to next to his feet, still stuck in the phase of the lustful night he had. Machine slapped Hakel across the face, waking up from his crazed expression. "What the hell?"

"Hakel, don't be a dumb ass." Red said, fixing up his clothes. "Last night was a mistake, for many us. A mistake that I would not want to take back, at all."

"What time is it anyway?" Brandon asked, shaking off the hangover he had.

"About..." Machine took out his Pokenav and looked at the time as his eyes opened wide. "… 5 p.m.? What the hell?"

"Damn, we slept that LONG?" Yellow shouted in surprise as they all groaned in annoyance.

Without even thinking what to do, they all got dressed or, at least fixed up and headed out of the replacement S.S. Anne. Mr. Chairman inducted the rest of the Pokedex Holders as honorary members to which they accepted happily.

It was finally their time to separate, for right now. They couldn't say goodbye to one another as they thought it would be pretty corny for them to say something like that. And so, when they were all finished in Vermillion City, they all headed back to their respective hometowns.

Their battle with Team Rocket had finally ended and they could all become normal Pokemon Trainers once more. Once returning to their homes, a few of the Pokedex Holders began a relationship with their lover and even began to travel to the Sevii Islands to catch more Pokemon from Kanto.

The Pokemon Champions called upon them one last time to help them rebuild the Indigo Plateau. It took them some time, however, they were able to do what they could for the place. Machine and Yellow decided to stay at home and begin a new life with one another.

Red, Green, Blue, and Brandon became helpers to Professor Pine and even had an opportunity to help him upgrade some of the Pokedex functions. Blue, about a year later, conquered the Indigo Plateau and defeated Hakel in a battle. He became the new Pokemon Champion and has not been defeated since.

Hakel and Kusa then traveled to the Orange Islands and went for the Orange League. Hakel wanted to become much stronger in preparation for something. Eventually, Kusa separated from Hakel for awhile to train somewhere else in far off land. Hakel did the same, however, they didn't come across one another in these new places.

Artie and Rich traveled to a region nearby where Hakel and Kusa may have been. They have gone undercover to investigate a new criminal organization, Team Snagem and Cipher. They have been unable to relay any of their information since they traveled to that region...

Their friends, who had been associated with them, returned to their everyday lives, heading in different paths, and chasing after new dreams...

A few months later after Blue had achieved the title of Pokemon Champion, Rai and Kris reappeared, however, they were not affiliated with Team Rocket anymore. A new group had called upon them now.

"Raion Susamajii, Kris Darchart..." Throughout the darkness, five elders stood around them in a mysterious way. "You have completed the initiation and have been inducted into our organization."

"Thank you, Master." Rai and Kris responded, bowing to all of the elders.

"Welcome to the... Reddosuta Shikaku..."

_To be continued...?_


	34. Chapter 34 the kings return

_Note:__This__is__the__first__chapter__of__Pokemon:__Gold__Star._

A loud, stormy night erupted all over Kanto in a furious rage. A torrential rain that had been lasting for a few days poured down onto the region forcing everyone and their children from Pallet Town to the Sevii Islands to find shelter within their homes until the storm stopped. However, this didn't seem to be the case as this storm had been going nonstop this way for about three days.

Professor Pine, Kanto's Pokémon Professor, immediately knew that this was no normal storm. He sent one of his own Pokémon out to find out what was going on, however, when it returned, it had been shocked by a random lightning strike as soon as it went to high.

Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce knew this wasn't just some random storm. It was much too large to be caused by something other than a legendary Pokémon. Despite all of this going on in Kanto, the other regions seemed virtually untouched by all of this. Professor Pine, seeing no reason to stay in a region that thwarted them with endless amounts of rain, called upon the ones that had become his personal assistants; the Pokédex Holders of Kanto.

Specifically of these Pokédex Holders, he called upon Brandon, Artie, and Rich. At the moment, these were the only three Pokédex Holders available. As for the rest of them, Professor Pine didn't exactly keep tabs on them twenty four seven.

Ever since Hakel's triumphant victory at the Indigo Plateau, he has since lost to Blue, about a year and a half ago and has traveled with Kusa to the Orange Islands. However, after a few months of training together, Professor Pine had gotten a call from Kusa. She told him that they had separated for a little while to get some special training done. Professor Pine wished them both luck, even though, Kusa sounded a bit disappointed at their separation.

However, after that, Pine has had no contact with either Hakel nor Kusa. He didn't find this to be a bad thing, although, he would like to hear about from the ones he entrusted his and his deceased mentor's life goal. It has been about a year more since he has heard anything from them.

Blue, as Professor Pine has expected, has become the Pokémon Champion and his duties against challenging Pokémon Trainers and the such has kept him extremely busy. However, Blue, at least, likes to keep in contact with Professor Pine after almost every session of battling and continues to grow stronger.

Red and Green, despite being only twenty years old, have recently gotten married and are currently venturing through the Sevii Islands for what they like to call, their "honeymoon". Even though Professor Pine is happy they are having a good time over there in the Sevii Islands, he knew they were simply to catch as many Pokémon as they could. They were still on a mission to complete the Pokédex after all and not even their marriage could keep them away from Pokémon.

Artie, Brandon, and Rich currently serve as Professor Pine's assistants and they usually go on researching hunts for new Pokémon in the new region or any other region he has had an interest in. They also act as security when Professor Pine is venturing through these mysterious lands.

Finally, there was Machine and Yellow. Every time Professor Pine thinks of Machine and Yellow, he laughs and smiles. Machine and Yellow have been living in Viridian City and frequently visit Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce every chance that they get.

Machine and Yellow have caught many of the Pokémon in the Kanto Region and currently are only missing the mysterious Pokémon of Kanto. These Pokémon are known as, the legendary Pokémon which hide in inconspicuous places such as Cerulean Cave or Seafoam Island. Recently, they have in fact taken a break from Pokémon hunting and are currently having a date in a five-star restaurant recently built in Viridian City.

Two years had passed since their fight with Team Rocket and honestly, no one had seen a better couple in the Kanto Region. Machine and Yellow have finally accepted one another as true lovers and have even announced that they may get married in the near future. The two of them spend all of their time with another and this is true even during Pokémon battles. They always battle as a couple and so far, every Pokémon Trainer that has challenged had failed and lost. Besides Blue and many of the other Pokédex Holders, they are known as two of the most strongest Pokémon Trainers in Kanto.

Unfortunately, tonight, wasn't like any night it was before. Machine and Yellow had just finished their night out together and they were walking home when suddenly... they were attacked. Their attackers had shrouded themselves in darkness and attacked with accurate precision and power. Machine and Yellow tried to fight back, however, they had left their Pokémon at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. They had had a tough fight a bit earlier during the day and they needed to be healed. Little did they know, they would be attacked by ruthless attackers obviously hunting to kill them.

Machine and Yellow eventually figured out who these attackers were. It was a team that they did not expect to see out in the open. It was a criminal organization that had come into the picture halfway through their first journey through Kanto. Team Rocket had fallen and it was their time to shine. These assassins were known as the Reddosuta Shikaku, the assassins that have been trying to eliminate Machine, his family, and the people connected to him for years ever since he was younger.

Machine and Yellow were completely defenseless around this hour. They never expected the Reddosuta Shikaku to attack them anytime and these assassins drew on that vulnerability. Because, even though they were ruthless, killing machine's that were bent on eliminating all of them below their standing, they normally used Pokémon to destroy their clients. This time was different, however. They used their own fists and weapons to try and eliminate Machine and Yellow. Something was definitely going on.

Machine and Yellow emerged on the scene, tearing out of an alleyway. They landed on the slippery ground hoping to stop in their tracks, however, their bodies were tired and spent from running away from these assassins. Instead, they landed on the slippery ground and they both fell off of their feet, rolling their bodies against a wall behind them.

"Damn it..." Machine said, raising to his feet once more, exhausted from taking these assassins on. He stood under a light pole as Yellow stood up next to him, leaning on Machine as a sharp pain darted up the side of her body. Machine caught her and watched as she clutched her side with her left hand, groaning in aggravating pain. Blood trickled from her side and bled through her outfit, dripping onto the ground slowly.

She had been seriously injured by one of their attackers and the pain was beginning to get the best of her.

"Yellow, are you alright?" Machine asked as she slowly rose her head, smiled weakly at him, and nodded. Machine smiled back to her and sighed saying, "Yellow, I love you, more than life itself, but I do know when you're lying to me especially because you have that beautiful ring on your finger."

"Heh..." Yellow laughed weakly. "Just because of that ring and the fact that you love me, does that really mean you know when I'm lying to you? Or... is it because of the many times we've made love and assuming that you love me even more than life itself, you know the in's and out's of my body?" Machine tried to sympathize with Yellow's pointless humor but it wasn't exactly the right moment for it.

Machine uttered a chuckle and said, "This is no time for jokes, Yellow. Now, answer me, truthfully this time. Are you alright?"

Yellow sighed and said, "Are you sure you're not the ones making jokes?"

"What do you mean?" Machine asked.

"Crimson... I'm bleeding slowly out of my left side. How the hell do you think I've feel?" Yellow asked.

"Okay, okay, I get the message. But, that doesn't mean we can stop running. Those bastards will keep coming after us, no matter how far we run." Machine said, looking around him and trying to sense anything from the Reddosuta Shikaku.

"We've lost them, Crimson... for the moment." Yellow said, however, clutched her side, dropping to her knees in pain. "Damn it... This pain is really getting to me, Crimson... I don't think I can walk any longer. This feels like the end for me, Crimson."

Machine turned around, kneeling, and said, "I'll carry you on my back. There's no in hell that I'm letting you go. We've gone through too damn much to let you leave me now..."

Yellow sighed as he she wrapped her arms and legs around his back while he held her up by propping her body safely on his back. She couldn't die now. Not after being with Machine for so long. There's no way he'd let her die without a fight. "I love you, Crimson. I really do." Yellow said, laying her head on his back.

"After two years of good loving, you'd better be, bitch." Machine said, as Yellow went to slap him across the back of his back. However, as she started to, Machine heard two figures coming their way. "Someone's coming..." Machine looked around him and saw that another alleyway was in their reach. He quickly ducked into the alleyway with Machine on his back and told her to be absolutely quiet. No one and no thing could that they were there. Machine wanted both of them to survive, no matter what.

The two of them watched two Reddosuta Shikaku members appear in the alleyway, darting their eyes from corner to corner of the street, searching for the ones they were to kill. Machine tried to see any part of their faces, however, their hoods from their tattered red coats covered every part of their body.

The only part of their body that Machine could see was their fingers and that was only because they were both wearing black fingerless gloves. However, as Machine stared at one of the assassins, he noticed that two skulls were plastered across his fingerless gloves with the letter "P" inside of their mouths.

"Toukai," One of them spoke up. "Have you found the two Pokédex Holders yet?"

"No, Shuuryou," The one identified as Toukai responded. "I have not found them yet. They seem to be hiding somewhere around here, I can tell you that."

"They must be eliminated soon. Find them or Master Pulse may have to eliminate the both of us." The one identified as Shuuryou ordered. Toukai saluted Shuuryou as Machine realized that they may have been discovered soon. They needed to escape from this place and Yellow thought the same. However, as Machine turned around, he was thrown out of the alleyway by a blast of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Machine landed on the top of Yellow, accidentally knocking her unconscious for the time being. Machine got back up and threw a punch at Toukai but missed, somehow, and was kneed in the stomach and then sent flying into the wall with a destructive fist of fury delivered to his face.

"Excellent work, Toukai..." Shuuryou said, as Machine began to stand up to his feet. However, something sent him crashing back onto the ground, face first, this time. "Your powers of investigation and sensing presences has improved."

"You... bastards." Machine said, finally getting enough strength to stand up to his feet. "You can't beat me."

"Are you so sure about what you're proclaiming?" Toukai asked. "I just knocked you flat on your back three times without even trying. What have you in store for us that we don't already know about?"

"You don't want to piss me off, that's what you don't know." Machine said, as Shuuryou elbowed him in the stomach and then held his body up against a wall.

"Listen kid, I don't want the hell you think you're trying to play here but it's obviously not tough enough to defeat us. Besides, we didn't come here to kill you." Shuuryou said, surprising Machine.

"You didn't?" Machine asked, a bit confused.

"No. We came here to get something back from you that belongs to our master." Shuuryou said as he reached for Machine's chest. He placed a hand on his chest as it began to glow bright red. His shirt tore from his chest revealing a mechanical hole that was beginning to open up there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Machine asked angrily as he reached for Shuuryou's hand that had him held there. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Stop squirming, kid. This'll be over quite soon." Shuuryou said as an orb of red energy began to surface from Machine's body. Instantly, something snapped within Machine's head. His eyes glowed red and a veil of red energy surrounded his body in a growing rage.

"Shuuryou!" Toukai shouted as Machine's body exploded in a blast of red energy that sent Shuuryou and Toukai flying backwards. As Shuuryou and Toukai looked back up at him, their eyes opened wide as the mechanical hole in his chest closed back up, sealing the orb deep within his heart once more.

"I won't let you take that from me! You dumb assholes have no idea what type of power it entails! What type of power I entail when it's in my grasp!" Machine shouted, as his body released an enormous amount of red energy that Toukai and Shuuryou easily dodged. They jumped to the side as they watched the power erupt from Machine, destroying two buildings in the process.

"You are nothing compared to us kid! We will show you that... right now!" Shuuryou nodded to Toukai as they both sent a crescent shaped wave of purple energy that sliced directly through Machine's attack, ripping through his body indefinitely. Machine fell to the ground, unconscious with his blood being washed away in the rain. "That was it? That was the power of the Yajuu no Reddosuta Shikaku? I have no idea why the boss wants this punk for the group. He's pitiful if that's all he can do with its power."

"Well, whatever, let's-" Toukai started to say but sensed a gigantic blast of fire that ripped through the rain towards the two of them. "Shuuryou, move!" Toukai shouted just in time for the both of them to move and the fire to crash onto the ground.

"You won't be taking anyone, anywhere, I'm afraid." Said a familiar voice that landed in front of the unconscious Machine and Yellow with a Rapidash by his side.

"Looks like we have company, Toukai." Shuuryou said, as they both noticed two figures through the rain. They realized who had appeared as soon as the second person called out their first Pokémon.

"Gengar, Night Shade now!" The second person called out, as a Gengar was released sending a blast of darkness up at them. Toukai and Shuuryou easily dodged, landing on the ground in front of their interruptions.

"Oh, now, I see. Have you two come to save your friends?" Toukai asked, as the first person with a Rapidash smiled confidently.

"Or is something entirely unrelated, Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi?" Shuuryou asked, raising an eyebrow at the two Pokédex Holders.

"No shit, dumb asses." Hakel said, with Kusa standing next to him. "I've come to rescue them and... take you two out. Members of the Reddosuta Shikaku are always a plus to get rid of, once you have the chance."

"Don't make us laugh, kid." Toukai said, confidently. "You couldn't take us in a-"

"No, Toukai, stop." Shuuryou said, interrupting his partner. "It looks like we're done here, for now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toukai asked, confused.

"He's saying because you two are being little bitches right now and can't ignore your master's orders, you have to run away like little punk assholes." Kusa said, angering Toukai.

"Unfortunately... she's right, Toukai. We were not supposed to have any witnesses and we're not allowed to use our brand new Pokémon against them either. We must obey the Master's orders, despite our mission being a failure. Let us take our leave, Toukai." Shuuryou said as they both began to back up towards the darkness.

"No, we have to stop them, Kusa!" Hakel shouted, as his Rapidash charged at them as fast as it could.

"Right! You heard him, Gengar! Stop them!" Kusa agreed, making her Gengar attack Toukai and Shuuryou.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Toukai shouted, throwing a gigantic smoke bomb onto the ground, giving them the perfect to slip away into the darkness. When the smoke disappeared, Toukai and Shuuryou had disappeared, without any trace left behind.

"What the-? Where the hell did they go?" Kusa asked, surprised that they had disappeared so quickly.

"Ah, shit." Hakel cursed at himself for letting them go. "What a bitch. I can't believe this just happened. We had them in OUR SITES! How the hell did we let them escape?"

"I suppose that doesn't matter right now, does it?" Kusa asked as they both turned around and looked at the unconscious, bleeding Machine and Yellow.

"You're right, Kusa! What happened to them right now, doesn't matter! We have to get these two to the hospital!" Hakel proclaimed as Kusa nodded. They both called their Pokémon back to their Poké Balls and walked over to the bloody Machine and Yellow. Hakel slung Machine over his back and Kusa took care of Yellow. When they both ready, they headed out of that street, through the torrential rain and headed for nearest hospital they knew of; the Pokémon Center.

In the near distance, sitting on top of a tall building, sat a boy with red hair that watched Hakel and Kusa running away to the Pokémon Center. He pulled back his sleeve and spoke into his Pokégear saying, "Yes... They have been rescued... By who?... Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi..."

The young boy then nodded as someone on the other end responded and he disappeared into the night, awaiting his next time to be revealed.

The next day...

Yellow burst up out from her bed that she was lying on. Machine was still very much unconscious, sprawled on the bed across from the her. He was wrapped in bandages and all she had was a simple bruises on her body. "Where am I?" Yellow asked, looking around her.

She saw that Hakel, Kusa, and Professor Pine were standing there, all waving to her as she woke up. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Yellow asked, still aching from the beating she had taken, even though, she wasn't as bad off as Machine was at the moment.

"Well, first of all, you're in a Pokémon Center. Secondly, we're all here because something has recently come up..." Hakel said, as Kusa stood by Yellow's bedside. Hakel stood by Machine and quietly woke him up from his slumber. Machine and Yellow stared at Professor Pine who was very glad that they had been saved by Hakel and Kusa.

"So... what's this thing that has come up?" Machine asked, after they all reminisced for awhile about their travels. Hakel and Kusa had just came back to Kanto a few days ago but didn't arrive in Viridian City until last night. Lucky for them or Machine and Yellow would probably be dead right about now.

"Well, it seems my Professor Oak's colleague, Professor Elm, has called upon you four... Have you four ever heard of the Johto Region?" Professor Pine asked as Hakel's eyes widened. "If you haven't, that's too bad because the four of you will be representing the Pokédex Holders in the Johto Region! You will also be awarded all new Pokémon and begin a new journey of your own!"

"Are there Gym Badges?" Machine asked as Professor Pine nodded.

"Yes, of course, Machine. And before you go, Hakel, Kusa, and Machine... Please, I want you to choose your newest starter Pokémon from these three choices." Professor Pine said, as he moved out of the way and showed them a metal case with three Poké Ball's sitting idly there.

Three new Pokémon sat in them, just waiting for them to be chosen. Professor Pine rolled the Pokémon in front of Machine, Hakel, and Kusa as they stood amazed at the chance of getting new starter Pokémon. "Ah yes, before you choose... let me introduce you to the three of them." Professor Pine picked up the first Poké Ball on the left side. "This is the first Pokémon, the Grass type, Chikorita!" Professor Pine released a Chikorita from its Poké Ball and instantly, its eyes met with Hakel's.

"There's no question! I must have this cutie, right here!" Hakel said as Chikorita hopped into his arms. "Chikorita's awesome!"

"You're going to pick the first that you see, Hakel? Aren't you going to wait for the other choices to come out?" Yellow asked, even though she wasn't choosing her own starter.

"Nope! This Chikorita is cute enough for me!" Hakel said, as Professor Pine nodded, tossing Hakel Chikorita's Poké Ball. "Thanks, Professor! Chikorita, return!" Chikorita nodded and hopped inside its Poké Ball ready to go on an all new journey with Hakel.

"Now, next! This is the fire type, Cyndaquil!" Professor Pine called Cyndaquil out of its Poké Ball. It was a different Pokémon because of the fact that it had fire coming out of its back. It was awesome, however, Machine and Kusa wanted to see the third starter just to be sure. "And this is third starter, Totodile!" Professor Pine released Totodile out of its Poké Ball and it landed on the ground. Totodile danced around and was full of energy, kind of annoying Cyndaquil a bit. "Alright, so which will you choose you two?"

"I've got it!" Machine said, pointing instantly to Totodile. "This little guy is mine! He's so full of energy and happy! Totodile is definitely mine to own!" Professor Pine nodded and tossed Totodile's Poké Ball to Machine. Machine caught it and with a groan, from the pain, of course, called Totodile back to its Poké Ball.

"I guess that leaves me with Cyndaquil!" Kusa said, kind of disappointed because she wanted to have Totodile. She then shrugged her shoulders as she caught Cyndaquil's Poké Ball and called it back to it.

"Alrighty then." Professor Pine said, smiling at the three of them. "You four will embark on your journey whenever Yellow and Machine become healed. Is that alright with you guys?"

They all nodded, agreeing that what Professor Pine was saying was reasonable. "Before you go, Professor, I have one more question." Machine said, lying back down on his bed.

"Yes, what is it, Machine?" Professor Pine asked.

"I wanted to know... Are we allowed to bring any of our old Pokémon with us?" Machine asked.

"Of course, Machine! However, because of theft and other petty things, the Pokémon League Committee only allows you to bring two of your Pokémon over to another region. Is that alright with you?" Professor Pine asked.

"Yes, of course. I already know the two that I am going to take." Machine said, as Professor Pine nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hakel and Kusa nodded to Yellow and Machine, not saying anything because they wanted to of them to get some rest for their next big adventure.

This new journey was going to be amazing and if what Professor Pine was saying was true, that means there's going to be all new Pokémon to capture. The four of them couldn't wait especially Hakel, who hadn't been to Johto in awhile or so, he acted like he hadn't. Nevertheless, before they could do anything, Machine and Yellow had to heal up.

Surprisingly enough, this didn't take as long as they believed it would. Machine and Yellow's wounds seemed to heal faster than normally and they were out of the Center three days later, ready to take on the next region in the world; Johto.

The four of them met up as soon as they heard that Machine and Yellow were alright and Professor Pine was there to give them a big sendoff. Red, Green, Blue, Brandon, Artie, and Rich were all there as well to see them off. They couldn't go with them as they had important things to do in Kanto, however, they still wanted to see the heroes off.

As they headed out of the crowd of people that came to send them off, Professor Pine stopped them and held out his hand. "Huh? What is it, Professor Pine?" Kusa asked, wondering why he was holding out his hand.

"Let me see your Pokédex's. I must upgrade them for you. Besides, there are about 100 new Pokémon in Johto." Professor Pine said, as the four of them nodded, handing him their Pokédex's. He quickly made a few adjustments and quickly configured to record data instantly upon seeing all the new Pokémon in Johto. "Now, here you are."

The four heroes took their Pokédex's back as Professor Pine stopped them one last time saying, "What Pokémon have you decided to take with you to the Johto Region?"

"Oh right." Machine said taking out the two Poké Ball's he had in his pocket excluding Totodile's Poké Ball, which was in one of his other pockets. "I have decided to take my Charizard and Scyther with me."

Hakel took one Poké Ball and said, "I have decided to take this Eevee with me. I obtained during my training and decided to take it with me. Besides, I heard there's two new eeveelutions in this region known as Espeon and Umbreon."

Yellow took out her two Poké Ball's and said, "I decided to take Chuchu and Zappy. After all, they're my partners even though, I am sad that I have to leave everyone else."

"And finally, I've decided to just take my Venusaur." Kusa said, holding out her Poké Ball for Venusaur.

"Excellent." Professor Pine said, finally moving out of the way. "Very well, you guys. That's it. Get out of here and go enjoy Johto as much as possible."

Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all smiled and turned around saying, "Don't worry, we will, Professor!" The four of them got onto a boat that sailed directly to the Johto Region in only a few hours. As the boat sped away, the four Pokédex Holders waved at everyone who was there, wishing them the best of luck while they were gone. All new journey's were beginning all around the world and all new path's were opening up for everyone.

As they disappeared into the distance, they all looked at the sunset that was creeping over the horizon. Machine jumped into the air and shouted, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE JOHTO REGION!"


	35. Chapter 35 Gold and Aipom

New Bark Town; a town where the winds blow and tells impending change. The first and smallest town in Johto, however, Professor Elm's laboratory also was built here. However, other than Professor Elm, a new heroes dream was beginning to unfold.

In New Bark Town, on the eastern side of town, there was a large Pokémon mansion. In this mansion, numerous Pokémon were often seen with a young boy and his mother. Over the years, as he began to grow into a more mature boy, the young boy became a bit famous, if you will, because of the fact that he seen as a rich person. Despite all of this, he never saw himself liked this.

He did like being liked by everyone, although, this was seen when he walked through the streets with his mother everyday or so. Even by himself, throughout the streets of New Bark or Cherrygrove City, this family was known there.

A day earlier...

The young boy's mom had awoke early enough so that she could make breakfast for her boy. However, she knew that he would be getting up anytime soon in the morning. So, as she continued cooking, the young boy's Aipom hopped up next to the mom next to the stove that she had been cooking on.

She looked up at the clock hung on the side of the wall next to her and she turned to Aipom saying, "Hey, Aibo, do you think you could wake him up for me? He needs to get up already." The young boy's Aipom, identified with a nickname, Aibo, nodded to the young boy's mom and hopped off of the counter. Aibo rushed into the young boy's room where a young boy was sleeping soundly.

Aibo hopped up on the bed next to the young boy and jumped on top of him, smiling with a goofy, happy expression on its face. The young boy's eyes opened up as he saw Aibo hopping on top of him along with a bunch of his other Pokémon standing around his bedside. A Lickitung, one of his own Pokémon, held a Billiard cue at the rear end of his bed. The young boy yawned and saw that one of his jackets was resting neatly beside his bed.

The young boy wipes his eyes, still dreary, however, his Lickitung hands him his Billiard Cue and gives him a giant lick across his face, completely waking him up from his slumber. "Damn Lickitung... Thanks..." The young boy falls onto the ground as his Pokémon crowd around him, tickling him and having the best time with him.

"Gold, are you awake, honey?" His mom calls to him from the kitchen just as she finishes making his breakfast.

"Yeah, mom!" The young boy, now revealed to be Gold, shouts back to his mother. "I'll be right out!" Gold's Pokémon move out of the way and he begins to get ready for a big day, though, to him, he didn't know BIG his day was really going to be.

Gold finally strolls downstairs where his mom was just setting up his breakfast with some cereal on the side. On his actual plate, eggs, bacon, and other assortments of foods lay there, just waiting for him to eat them. "Good morning, mom." Gold said, waving to his mother as he entered the room.

"Gold, you hair, it's so messy!" Gold's Mom said, as he sighed. "Why is always so spiky?"

"I don't know, mom. Probably because I LIKE it this way!" Gold stated, raising his voice a bit, although, the two of them just laughed as Aibo hopped onto his shoulder, with the same expression on its face.

"But seriously, are you sure you combed it correctly?" Gold's Mom asked again as she turned around to wash around to wash her hands. "It's always so spiky, Gold."

"That's because that's in right now, mom!" Gold said, jokingly as he combed it again. Once he was done with his food, he gave his mom the plate and grabbed his skateboard, which was sitting on the floor next to the door. "Now!" Gold kicked up his skateboard and caught it with his other foot. "How about playing for a bit? Let's go guys!"

Meanwhile, in the western part of New Bark Town, was Professor Elm's laboratory. Professor Elm, as expected, was inside, inspecting something through a microscope. He sighed as he zoomed in whatever it was he was looking at saying, "Man, I can't believe it. It's already been two years since Team Rocket was defeated. And that momentous battle between those two was amazing! I can't it ended off like that. I hope they have a rematch soon."

Professor Elm then backed away from the microscope for a second and grabbed a clipboard with some paper attached to it saying, "It must have been hard for Professor Pine to take in when he learned the entire story. I know it was for me. That was some scary ass-" Professor Elm then realized he forgot to do something.

There were three Poké Ball's resting on a small, metal table with a Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita sleeping in them. Professor Elm had recently caught the three of them and was supposed to assign them to new Pokémon Trainers in the Johto Region. Unfortunately, there hadn't been a new Pokémon Trainer in months ever since the events in the Kanto Region took place. Apparently, newbies were much too scared to even become Pokémon Trainers with all the random threats out in the world. Professor Elm didn't blame them though. He would be in the same position if he was a Pokémon Trainer at this point in time. "Oh right. I have to quickly do those regulations for these Pokémon. New Trainers may come any day and I need to be ready for them."

A few hours later, back in New Bark Town, Gold was playing billiards in his playroom, which was within the basement of the mansion. He was listening to the radio and his Pokémon were around him, watching him expertly play billiards.

"Next Up!" The DJ on the radio station shouted. "The Boy Who Rode a Lapras by Mary Atashi! Listen up!"

"Oh, hell yeah! It's Mary's song! Sweet!" Gold said happily, as his favorite song began to play by his favorite artist.

"The little wave that cures my heart pains...

Yes, riding on Lapras...

I want to go in the sea of love with you...

Yes, with you, with- pirgrr-"

"What the hell?" Gold said as he turned around to fix the radio to see why it was losing its station. However, when he turned around, he saw someone standing out in his backyard, shadowed in the darkness.

"Who the hell... Somebody's sneaking around in the backyard... That son of a-" Gold opened his window and hopped out into his backyard where his mother was growing different plants and other types of food. He slowly walked up to the person and when he got behind the person, he shouted, "HEY! Are you the one that ruined my antenna? That's some stupid shit man! How dare you ruin my fun time!"

The person turned around and it was revealed to be a young boy a bit younger than Gold. He had a Rattata standing by his side that looked surprised as the boy did. He shook his hands in front of him and shouted, "No, wait a second! That's not what I was doing! I'm trying to make a deal! I'm not some stupid weirdo who goes in people's backyard's and tries to steal their stuff! Trust me!"

"Bull shit! Making noises in other people's backyard's sure is 'weird' to me!" Gold said as his Aipom hopped onto his shoulder. "Aibo, attack! Use scratch!" Aibo hopped off of his shoulder and sent a barrage of scratches all over the young boy and his Rattata. The young boy and Rattata could not defend themselves at all, despite the fact that Aibo wasn't even scratching them that hard.

"Hold on!" The young boy shouted, stopping Aibo. "This is all a misunderstanding! Just look up there!" The boy pointed up to a tree that they were standing next to and a Murkrow was sitting in the tree holding a bag in its mouth.

"That's... a Murkrow!" Gold said, surprised that the young boy wasn't lying to him.

"Yup, that's right. I was in the middle of carrying my luggage and then that Murkrow just came out of nowhere and snatched it right from me." The young boy said, as Gold nodded.

"That Murkrow must have ruined my antenna as well!" Gold said, as he pulled one of his Poké Ball's.

"Oh, good, so you understand?" The young boy asked.

"Don't worry though. This happens all the time." Gold said, as the young boy and his Rattata fell onto the ground, surprised by what he had said. "I could go up there and get it. But that depends... How much does your luggage weigh?"

"Umm... I don't know. Maybe ten or eleven pounds." The young boy answered as Gold sighed.

"Oh well then. I didn't want to have my signature move on this little bastard but... whatever." Gold said, as he placed his Poké Ball onto the ground and placed his Cue right behind it at exactly the right angle. "For something like this, I'll use my best tactic to catch that little aggravating son of a bitch!" Gold then launched his Poké Ball off into the air towards the Murkrow sitting in the tree. It flew high into the air at exactly the right angle, surprising the young boy greatly.

"Awesome! You used your billiard cue like a catapult! That's an awesome idea!" The young boy said, completely impressed and surprised that this kid had this much skill. Aibo landed on the branch and saw that it had also stolen the antenna part that messed up his radio. Aibo held a rope in its hand when it came out and it charged over to Murkrow. It was able to strike Murkrow pretty hard with a kick to its face sending it flying backwards away from them.

"Awesome! Now, get the antenna part and... I guess this kid's luggage while you're at it!" Gold ordered, as Aibo began tying the rope it had around the luggage and the antenna part. However, that wild, mischievous Murkrow wasn't done with trying to aggravate them. "Hurry, Aibo!" Aibo then began letting the rope descend towards Gold and the young boy.

Gold took off the young boy's bag that was hanging off the end and connected it to his clothes. Aibo pulled him up quickly as he landed in front of the Murkrow. Gold connected a Poké Ball to the end of his cue and shot his Poké Ball directly at the Murkrow, catching it instantly.

"Awesome, you caught it! But this isn't really the time to be celebrating!" The young boy shouted as he closed his eyes awaiting the splat from Gold's body. "You'll fall!" The young boy quivered as Gold patted him on the shoulder. The young boy opened his eyes and saw that Gold was hanging upside down. "Huh?"

"Look." Gold said, pointing up to his Aipom. Aibo's tail was hanging from a branch and he was holding Gold close to the ground. "This is Aibo, my Aipom. His tail is stronger than his arms and feet! Isn't that some awesome strength?" Gold's Pokémon then came charging over to him, licking and hugging him to make sure that he was alright. "Hey, you guys! Thanks, thanks but I'm alright, really!" Gold laughed as his Pokémon continued to comfort him to make sure was really alright.

A little while later, Gold and the young boy entered his house. As they walked towards his room, the young boy asked, "Gold... Are... are all these YOUR Pokémon? There sure are a lot of them!"

"It's been like this since I was born. They're like family to me now." Gold said as the young boy nodded. "Everyone in the neighborhood calls my house the 'Pokémon Mansion'. Anyway, kid, what is your name?"

"The name's Joey." The young held out his hand to shake as Gold took it and shook it pretty hard.

"Nice to meet you, Joey! My name's Gold! Your luggage is here for you, if you want it!" Gold introduced himself while pointing his billiard cue over to the middle of the den room where they were walking past.

"Awesome, thanks, Gold. But, if you don't mind I would like to stay here for the night." Joey said as Gold nodded.

"No problem, Joey. You can sleep in the den if you want!" Gold said, as Gold's mom nodded, even though, he didn't ask for permission.

"Well, anyway, thanks for getting my luggage back from the Murkrow." Joey said as Gold smiled at him. "To be honest, I was supposed to bring this straight to Professor Elm. But you already know Professor Elm, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about. The Professor that lives in this town, right? I've never met him before." Gold stated, kind of surprising Joey.

"That's the guy! And I was to entrusted to get this package to..." Joey pulled out a picture that showed Professor Pine's picture on it. "This guy! Professor Pine!"

"What did you just say? Professor Pine?" Gold asked surprised as he stared at the picture for a second. "Professor Pine is... Professor Pine is..."

He's so surprised... Joey thought happily. It makes sense though. He took over the position for Professor Oak after his sudden death. There's no single Pokémon Trainer that hasn't heard of him in the past two years...

"That guy who took over Professor Oak's spot in the radio show with DJ Mary!" Gold said, holding up his radio and making Joey fall flat on his back. "Gold, damn it! Is that how you talk about a world renowned Pokémon Professor!... That's it, Joey!"

"What's it, Gold?" Joey asked, getting back up to hear what idea Gold had in his head this time.

"You, when you deliver that luggage are you going to see Professor Pine?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Apparently, he's in Cherrygrove right now doing some research and that's why I have to head over there..." Joey responded.

"GOOD! Take me with you then!" Gold shouted, confusing Joey. "As a Pokémon Trainer, I can't give up the opportunity to meet a famous Pokémon Professor!"

That... is all a lie... He probably just wants to coerce Professor Pine into giving him an autograph from DJ Mary... Joey said, as he sighed.

"So, what do you say, Joey?" Gold asked as Joey nodded to him.

"Fine... You can come. Just don't be nuisance while we travel there!" Joey said, as Gold pumped his fist into the air, happy to go to see Professor Pine. For the rest of the night, since they were both so tired, they both just went to sleep. Tomorrow was another big day and it was more than Gold would ever imagine.


	36. Chapter 36 Exbo's Eruption!

"Joey, let's go!" Gold shouted, as he grabbed his skateboard and headed outside. "Mom, Joey and I are going out for awhile!"

"Hey, wait a second, you idiot! I'm not ready yet!" Joey said, scampering around to get the last of his things. Gold strapped on his backpack and headed to the end of the walkway that led to the main street of New Bark Town. He had taken all of the Pokémon he had at his house in that bag which was a request of his mother, obviously.

It was a new day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Before Joey could leave, he turned around to Gold's mom and bowed to her, thanking her for letting him stay for the night. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the fact that you let me stay here last night."

"Oh, no problem, Joey! Just make sure you watch out for Gold for me!" Gold's mom nodded to Joey and waved to Gold who was urging Joey to hurry up.

"Don't worry, ma'am. It's the least I can do." Joey said as he bowed to Gold's mom one last time.

"Joey, hurry the hell up!" Gold shouted one last time as he headed over to Gold as they began their journey. Joey strapped the big bag that he needed to deliver to Professor Pine on his back and the two of them headed off into the distance towards downtown New Bark Town.

As they headed down the street, people greeted Gold with extreme pleasantries and happy expressions were spread wide across their faces.

"Wow, it seems you weren't kidding about your popularity!" Joey said, astounded by the amount that were gathering around them.

"Just a little bit." Gold said, however, Joey could swear he saw his nose grow a bit. "But I told you that already, Joey! However, it doesn't matter to, whether or not I'm popular! I'm just happy that everyone seems to be in good strides with me!"

Even with your asinine personality... Joey said, sighing at him.

"Anyway, let's get back to delivering the luggage now!" Gold said as Joey nodded and continued on towards Professor Elm's laboratory. After a little more walking occurred, something caught their attention. They turned their heads and saw that a crowd of people were clamoring across a bridge that led to Professor Elm's place. "Huh?"

"Hm, what's that?" Joey asked, looking over to the bridge.

"Welcome, welcome! Come one, come all! This is the Pokémon capture duel!" an older child that went by the name of Sam said, as he brought up a wagon with ten Wooper and a Hoothoot resting on the tail end of it all. "The rules of this are simple! I will let all ten of my Wooper go! If anyone can catch all ten of them in less than a minute than you will get a very nice prize! This Hoothoot will tell you when time is up! It's only ¥ 500 for a try!"

"Whoa, that sounds so cool!" Joey said, observing the Hoothoot he had on the back of the wagon. "Especially since Hoothoot's internal clock is one of the accurate senses of time in the world!"

"That son of a bitch!" Gold shouted, figuring out what was going on. "That bastard's just using his Hoothoot to cheat!"

"WHAT?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you see how nobody can do it?" Gold asked, seeing Sam dance around in a happy-go lucky way. None of the kids crowding him were even daring to do it because they know they couldn't have.

"I'll do it!" A boy about as old as Gold was, Tyson, said as he stepped to try the challenge. Tyson gave his entry fee and the Wooper were instantly released. Tyson jumped around and tried to catch them all, however, he was only able to catch eight of them. Despite not being at one minute yet... he lost the challenge as Sam's Hoothoot made its signature cry to make it seem like it had been one minute.

"Ooh, sorry! Time's up, kid! Nice try, though!" Sam said, as Tyson walked back into the crowd of kids. "Next?"

None of the other kids that were crowding around him wanted to even try it. Since the boy before them couldn't even do it, they probably had no chance of winning it.

"Damn this bastard! I'm going to take him down! Let's go!" Gold said, as he began to walk towards the crowd of people. However, before he left, he dumped his backpack directly next to Joey's bag that he was supposed to deliver to Professor Pine. "Hey, Joey, watch out for these for me, alright?"

"What are you going to do, Gold?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to teach this punk ass a lesson!" Gold proclaimed as he walked up to Sam. "Hey, old man! I want to give it a try!"

"Ah, that's fine! It's ¥ 100 per play!" Sam said, holding out his hand for Gold's money. Gold nodded and released Aibo onto his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Gold took the ¥ 100 out of his pocket and handed it to the man while Aibo walked over to Sam's Hoothoot and looked directly into its eyes. Aibo's eyes glowed red and they connected easily with Hoothoot. Aibo's eyes stopped glowing as he ran back over to Gold just as the challenge began. "Start!"

"Let's get them all, Aibo!" Gold shouted as they ran for all of the Wooper as they ran all over the place.

Joey cheered him on from the sidelines saying, "Give it your all, you two!"

Aibo dashed around the Wooper and knocked several of them down, knocking them unconscious instantly. Gold then used his own Poké Ball's to catch the Wooper and not even midway through the challenge, Gold had caught six of the Wooper.

Damn it, this kid is good! Sam thought as he looked over to Hoothoot. Alright, Hoothoot, it's time to work your magic. Announce the fake one minute's up right now. As Sam tried to tell it to Hoothoot, his Pokémon started going crazy and began attacking him furiously. "AH! What the hell? What the hell is going on?"

"I saw you scam everyone here with your lying, fake time limit! You tried to trick us the same way but it didn't work! You've been found out, you lying, cheating son of a bitch!" Gold shouted, calling Sam out on what he was doing.

"Cheating?"

"What the hell?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh..." Sam said, as he realized he was done with his scam once and for all. "Shit, I forgot! We're closed today!"

"ALRIGHT, GOLD!" The crowd cheered for him, as they lifted him above their heads and began to shout his name over and over.

"He's kind of violent but..." Joey said, as they started to carry him all around the area. "I'm starting to understand why he's so popular."

"Nah, guys! It's okay! I was just trying to do what was right for New Bark!" Gold said, trying to give an empowering pep talk to everyone there. Unbeknownst to them, someone had just stolen Gold's bag with their Pokémon. It reached up to Gold's bag in a shadowy way and snatched it right under their noses. "Now..." Gold said, as the crowds waved goodbye to him and walked away. "It's time to go see Professor Pine! I may get DJ Mary's autograph while I'm at it!"

"Gold... Let me just say..." Joey said, sighing. "There's no guarantee that you'll get it!"

"Whatever!" Gold said, smiling with a mischievous grin. "Let's just go!"

"Despite that, I've changed my view on you, Gold." Joey said, smiling at him. "Especially when you used Swagger on Hoothoot with Aibo. That was a very excellent move. I could never pull off a combination like that, but it was still cool."

"Well, well, Joey. Thank you very-"

"You and Aibo are two GREAT pranksters!" Joey said, laughing a bit. However, all it did to Gold was make him flat on his face.

When they walked up to where Gold's backpack was laying, Gold asked, "Uh... Joey? Where the hell is my backpack? I put it... right here! Where did it go?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, as he began to look around, frantically. "It's... it's not here! What the hell?"

"Joey, come on man! I told you to watch my shit!" Gold said, becoming frustrated with Joey once more.

"Wait a second!" Joey said, understanding what had happened. "Gold, your bag was filled with those Poké Ball's containing Pokémon I was supposed to deliver, right?"

"Don't tell me you saw my backpack..." Gold said, not fully understanding what Joey was saying.

"Maybe the guy was aiming for my bag, but ended taking your bag instead!" Joey shouted, frantic about all of this.

"Tell me what you mean, Joey! You're not making any sense!" Gold ordered, wanting to know exactly what Joey was saying.

"Inside of that backpack there were lots of documents that Professor Pine wanted me to deliver to Professor Elm! It wouldn't be strange as to say he was trying to steal those documents." Joey said, making Gold think for a second.

"That... That means... My Pokémon were all just... stolen?" Gold asked surprised. "Everyone... DAMN IT!" He turned around quick and took hold of his skateboard, kicking it up so he could ride on it.

"Gold..." Joey said, patting him on the back.

"Joey, if the thief realized they got the wrong bag, where would they go next?" Gold asked, taking out sunglasses that he normally wore while riding on his skateboard.

"… To Professor Elm's laboratory!" Joey proclaimed.

"Alright then, that's where we'll go! I've been together with these guys since I was little. It doesn't matter who the hell took my friends. I'm going to get them back for it! No matter what!" Gold shouted as he dashed away towards Professor Elm's lab with Joey quickly behind him. "So, wait for me everyone!"

At Professor Elm's lab, something strange was going on. He heard a knock at his door and then it sounded like someone was entering. "Is that you, Joey?" Professor Elm asked as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Hey, I didn't expect you to arrive so fast. Did Professor Pine tell you something important?" Professor Elm opened the door but when he looked around the hallway there, he didn't see anyone there. "Okay... That was weird. Guess it was just my imagination." Professor Elm walked back over to his research table, directly across the room from where the Pokémon starters were, kind of ignoring them completely.

Above his head on the ceiling, was something shrouded in darkness. It seemed to be a red haired child around Gold's age and he was smiling devilishly. He looked down at the starters and chuckled to himself so that Professor Elm couldn't find him out anytime soon.

Then, when he was sure Professor Elm wasn't paying attention to anything else but his research, the young boy jumped down and grabbed Totodile's Poké Ball, swiftly disappearing from the room afterward. Professor Elm then heard the door close once more and he turned around immediately noticing that Totodile's Poké Ball was gone. "What the-? Where is Totodile's Poké Ball? It's disappeared!"

Meanwhile, as Professor Elm tried to frantically find the one who stole Totodile's Poké Ball, Gold and Joey arrived outside of his laboratory shortly after this happened. "Here. This is Professor Elm's lab." Gold said, taking out his Billiard cue as Aibo sat on top of his head.

"While we're here, let's tell him about your backpack!" Joey said, as he began running towards the front door.

"Wait, Joey!" Gold shouted, stopping him instantly. "Considering how long it's been, the thief could potentially be awaiting our arrival to ambush us. Let's check the second floor windows first."

Back in Professor Elm's laboratory, he frantically through his fists all around himself in fit shouting, "Totodile's Poké Ball! I saw it before! Where did it go?"

The young boy who had stolen the Poké Ball hopped up onto the second floor, as he looked at the Totodile that he had taken. Alright then. I got Totodile... Now, I just need to make my escape through the window... The young boy thought as he headed for the second floor window that was probably the easiest to escape from. His Sneasal, which was standing beside him, walked with him to possibly protect him from any random attackers that would come his way.

At the same time, Gold was climbing up to the same window that this young boy was coming out. From the ground, Joey shouted, "Be careful, Gold!"

"I know!" Gold shouted, as he jumped onto the balcony that led to the second floor window. Gold and Aibo leaned against the wall next to the window as Gold quietly said, "Let's go, Aibo."

At that exact moment, as soon as Gold and Aibo stepped up to the window to open it, the young boy that had stolen Totodile's Poké Ball stood there in the doorway, opening it right before Gold had.

"What the hell?" The young boy asked, both of them of starstruck for a second. The young boy then back flipped and landed on the ground behind Professor Elm.

"Hey, you wait!" Gold shouted to the young boy as Professor Elm heard him on the second floor.

"Hey, you! You stole Totodile's Poké Ball, didn't you?" Professor Elm shouted, falsely accusing Gold of stealing Totodile.

"No! Not us!" Gold shouted back as the young boy got ready to attack.

"Then why would you be-"

"Look out!" Gold shouted as the young boy began to attack with his Sneasal.

"Icy Wind now!" The young boy commanded his Sneasal. His Sneasal sent a blast of ice cold wind instantly changing the floor into ice below Professor Elm. Professor Elm then slipped on the ice and knocked his head and back against the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

"That was the Professor yelling! Are you okay in there?" Joey shouted, however, got no response back from anyone. He then rushed inside without knowing what was going on shouting, "Professor Elm! Gold!" However, as soon as he got in, he slipped on the icy floor and smashed his head against the wall, knocking him out as well.

"Joey!" Gold shouted, seeing him knock himself out. "Damn you! Aibo, attack! Use scratch!"

"Sneasal, Protect!" The young boy ordered as Sneasal defended itself against Aibo's scratch. The young boy and his Sneasal then jumped over Gold on the stairway and landed behind him.

"Alright then. Aibo, return!" Gold said, calling Aibo back to his Poké Ball. "If I can't attack from the front, let's try attacking from the back!" Gold then sent Aibo's Poké Ball directly behind the young boy's Pokémon and Aibo was released there. Aibo then struck Sneasal on the back, sending it flying forwards. "Give back my backpack!"

"Backpack?" The young boy asked. "What in the hell are you talking? I don't have what you're looking for."

"Don't play dumb with me, you! I won't let you go until you give it back." Gold said, as he noticed something about the young boy's Sneasal. … He looks like he's just pretending to be strong but, there's something strange about his Pokémon. Something threatening. Maybe my "attack" from the back worked for once... Maybe.

As the two boy's watched each others movements, Gold noticed something on the table with that had originally been the resting place for the three starters. Gold finally noticed that there was in fact one Poké missing from the lot. "What the hell? There's one missing!" Gold then finally noticed the second Poké Ball in the young boy's hand. Totodile had to been in it. "Ah-ha! Looks like stealing my backpack wasn't enough for you, you bastard! You had to go and steal a Pokémon from his lab." Then, as Gold looked back at Cyndaquil's Poké Ball, he saw a red energy begin to emit from the Poké Ball. He seems angry. Hm... I think I get it!

Gold picked up Cyndaquil's Poké Ball up from where it was resting and said, "I get it. You're all worked up because somebody stole one of your friends. That must be it. You must want to get your friend back. Alright then, let's teach this jerk a lesson! Just this time... let's fight together!" Gold called out Cyndaquil and it stood in front of him, ready to battle. "Sorry but I don't even know your name. How am I supposed to command you?"

At that moment, Cyndaquil's back exploded in a furious rage and it was instantly covered in flame. "Holy shit!" Gold jumped for a second. "You scared the hell out of me." Gold then smiled and said, "You know, people have said that I have an explosive hairdo and your back is really exploding! Do you mind if I call you... Exbo... for right now?" Cyndaquil's back turned back to normal, with the flame disappearing for the moment. "Are you ready, Exbo?"

The two boy's stared each other down, about ready for one of the most furious battles ever. Meanwhile, in a long, grassy plain far out in the distance of Johto, a bunch of Reddosuta Shikaku low lives were laughing and having a great time considering they captured one of the backpack's that were lying back in New Bark Town.

"Haha! Yes!" One of them shouted in happiness. "So, how about I claim rights to anything in this backpack? How does that sound? If I do that, this mission will be complete!" The others cheered him on, happy that they had completed their own mission. "Despite that, it was still went good. We were able to intercept the backpack headed to Professor Elm from Professor Pine. With those boys distracted by the crowd, it was simple! Now, let's open the zipper and see-" He opened the backpack and saw that it wasn't the right backpack that they had to get. "Wh-what the hell is this?"

"Crap! This is completely different from what were supposed to steal!"

"What the hell's going on here?"

"I don't know but... apparently, we got the WRONG bag!"

"Damn it! Now we have to go hunt down that delivery boy again!"

"Hey, what should we do with this bag?"

"Throw it away!"

And that is exactly what they did. They threw Gold's backpack onto the ground and left it there, however, they didn't realize it was still open and Gold's Poliwag fell out of the bag and into the water near the river. It floated slowly away into the distance, into the deeper sections of the water.


	37. Chapter 37 The Reddosuta Shikaku Appears

"Damn you!" Gold shouted as they both ran side by side with one another in heated combat. Exbo and Aibo ran next to Gold, ready to fight by his side at any moment. "Give back my backpack!" Still determined to get his backpack from someone who probably didn't even have it, he charged after the young boy.

The young boy simply looked ahead of him, paying no attention Gold whatsoever. "Damn it! Answer me! Aibo!" Aibo tried to scratch at the young boy's Sneasal but missed miserably surprising Gold. The young boy and his Sneasal then jumped over Gold's head and landed near the window once more. "He's so friggin' agile!" Gold, Aibo, and Exbo kept up with him, surprisingly as he ran for the balcony.

"Hey, wait up!" He watched as the young boy jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground, hopping up to swing from branch to branch with his Sneasal still by his side and the stolen Totodile gripped in his hands. "Hmph..." Gold looked down at Exbo who still looked very agitated at the fact that its friend had been stolen. "Exbo... I don't know what attacks you can use at all, unfortunately but I know one thing... those flames on your back is a weapon!"

Exbo nodded, as the three hopped onto the ground, staring the young boy begin to race off into the distance. "So, you can use them! You can... BLOCK HIS MOVEMENTS!" Exbo then jumped into the air, letting loose a burst of flames that headed straight for the young boy that was trying to escape. They cut off his path, burning the branch he had just gotten his hands on. "Alright! Nice shot, Exbo!"

The young boy fell his hand instantly catch fire as he dropped from the branch to the ground. "Shit!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the ground as he landed. He took one of his red gloves that he was wearing, throwing it to the wayside, as it was signed by the flames. The young boy then shook his hand to rid himself of the burning sensation on his hands and turned to Sneasal saying, "Sneasal... You're next attack-"

"Too late!" Gold shouted, cutting him off as he put his Billiard cue up to the young boy's neck. "Heh. Gotcha, bitch. Now, how about you turn around and take a look around you?"

The young boy turned around and looked at all sides seeing nothing fire covering a circle around him. He had no way to escape now and the only other way was to risk to putting out the flames using his stolen Totodile, although, for some reason, Gold doubted he would even make a move right now.

"You're surrounded by a blaze of glory from Exbo and I. There's no way you can freely move around in a ring of fire. How do you like that, bitch?" Gold asked, sure he had finally cornered this thief. "Now... before we can continue, I have to know something..."

"What's that?" The young boy asked, reaching for something behind him that had fallen out of his pocket.

Ignoring what he was doing, Gold asked, "What is your name?"

"My name?" The young boy asked, turning back to him and putting that item back into his pocket. "Why the hell do you even care?"

"Because, before I like to finish my enemies, I want to know their names. So, just tell it to me, right now!" Gold demanded as the young boy sighed. "And don't even think about trying anything right now. There's no way you could after all."

"You're right..." The young boy said, even though he could easily make his Sneasal freeze the flame in one blast of icy wind. But, for some reason or another, the young boy didn't make that happen. "Fine... I'll tell you my name but it's only because you managed to corner me so well."

"Alright then. Go ahead." Gold said, nudging him with the Billiard cue.

"My name is... Silver." The young boy said, finally introducing himself to Gold. "But other than that, I can't tell you and honestly, you wouldn't understand what I have to do. After all, you're still hell bent on getting on your backpack back which by the way... I DON'T HAVE!"

"Bull shit! You have to be the one that stole my backpack, Silver!" Gold shouted, still being very headstrong. "Now, you will give me back my backpack and put back the Totodile that you stole! Exbo wants to be with its friend again! So, you do that or-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, men in red cloaks that covered their entire body, even their faces, came up behind Gold and knocked him with an Elekid of their own. "What the hell was that?" Silver asked surprised as Gold fell on his face, knocked out by one punch from their Elekid.

"Heh. Sorry to barge in on your battle, bitches." One of the men said, laughed heartily in his throat.

"… What the hell are you?" Silver asked, holding tight to the Totodile in his hand.

"Hm? What are we? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain it to you." The same man said. "We are known as the Reddosuta Shikaku, a ruthless criminal syndicate organization that defeats all who stand in our path. We take jobs from poor people, knowing that they can't pay it and when we return from doing our job, we assassinate the family that gave us the job in the first place. We are rising slowly once again but we plan on killing even you, child. Not a bad gig for an organization, huh?"

"I don't find that rather entertaining or pleasant at all. All you are, are assassins that cheat people out of their own money. In the end, I bet, because you kill the people before you get their money, you get no initial fee in the first place! You guys are probably broke so that's why you feel the need to terrorize people like us!" Silver proclaimed, calling them out on their idiotic way of doing things.

"Shutup! You will learn to watch your tongue around Master Toukai!" One of the members behind Toukai said, revealing him as the same person who had annoyed Machine and Yellow the same night.

"He's not my master. So, why the hell would I pay respects to cold-blooded assassins who don't even know how to do their job correctly?" Silver asked as the lower level members growled, angered by Silver's comments.

"Easy, settle down everybody." Toukai said, nodding in agreement to what Silver had said. "How can you come to respect someone you've just met and barely know? Anyway... this is not why we came."

"Oh, is that so?" Silver asked. "Why is it that you came?"

"We came for a backpack. Your friend over there said something about one right?" Toukai asked. "That must mean this is this guy's backpack. Mystery solved."

Ah... So, that's why he wouldn't shut the hell up about his damn backpack this entire time... Silver thought, looking over to Gold.

"Our original mission was to simply to retrieve a certain backpack and then return to base with it. However..." Toukai said, showing a genuine smile at what he was about to say through the darkness that covered his face. "We didn't know the difference between the two boys. So, we grabbed the wrong backpack and had to come back for the real one."

"Why the hell does this have to do with me?" Silver asked.

"Well because of two reasons." Toukai said, as he held up two fingers. "One, because you seem to have one of the Johto Region starters in your hand, Totodile. I just figured that since we're here... we might as steal them too. And secondly, because we're the Reddosuta Shikaku... We cannot let you escape because, know you've seen us! Now, you must die!"

"That's impossible because, well, you see, this is my Totodile! I stole it fair and square and it's mine to keep! And the guy you just defeated has the damn Cyndaquil." Silver explained, holding the Totodile that he had just stolen. "Guess your just shit out of luck!"

"What? How can that be?" Toukai asked, surprised. "Whatever, it doesn't matter! I'll take you down! Elekid, electrocute the smart ass kid!"

Silver grabbed the item that he had dropped on the ground before and it turned out to be a Pokédex. He opened it up and it showed Toukai's Elekid on the screen. So... my enemy is an Elekid. Totodile is normally weak against this type, however... I still think I can win! Silver released his Totodile onto the field, ready to face down the Elekid that was charging at them. "Totodile, let's do this!"

"What the hell?" Toukai asked surprised. "You're going to use a Pokémon you just got? What a foolish thing to do! It won't even listen to you if you nicknamed it yet!"

"What kind of logic is that? There are some that prefer NOT to be nicknamed!" Silver shouted as Toukai's Elekid came down towards Silver's Totodile. Totodile dodged the move easily, and jumped back at his Elekid faster than it was capable of keeping up with. "Now, Totodile, Frustration now!" Totodile's claws glowed a bright blue color as it sent furious slashes all over Elekid's body as well as the other members of the Reddosuta Shikaku there.

"No, that idiot!" One of the members shouted as Silver dashed behind them and snatched the Poké Ball's from all of the members there. "He snatched my Poké Ball's! Wait a minute!"

"Sneasal..." Silver said, as his Sneasal came back to the front of the attack. "FAINT ATTACK!" Silver's Sneasal crossed its arms and sent a slash of darkness at Elekid, defeating it instantly.

"What?" Toukai asked surprised to see his Elekid was defeated.

"The attack I just used, Frustration is a move that is especially powerful if I didn't nickname or the Pokémon doesn't turn out to particularly like me at first. The second option would have done much more to you. You're lucky that my Totodile actually likes me." Silver said, as Toukai and the other members of the Reddosuta Shikaku looked at one another.

"Hmph. We didn't expect this. We have to report this back to the boss as soon as possible." Toukai said, nodding to Silver. "We'll meet again kid. Just you wait." Toukai then threw a giant flash bomb that sent a flash of light all over the area, disguising everyone there in that light. When Silver looked next, the Reddosuta Shikaku had disappeared and they were no where to be found. "Incredible..." Silver said, turning around as he called Totodile back to his Poké Ball. Sneasal and Silver then took one look at Gold and then disappeared into the forest, making them disappear from complete sight.


	38. Chapter 38 The Golden Boy!

The next day...

Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all uttered a sigh of relief as they reached the laboratory of Professor Elm. It had been a long trip but, they had finally made it to Johto. Their journey was going to be begin, right here and now.

"We... finally made it." Machine said, staring at the majesty that was Professor Elm's laboratory.

"Let's go see him." Hakel said, as they all nodded and walked up to Professor Elm's door and knocked on it easily. "Professor Elm, hello? Are you there?" There was no response coming inside the building. "Uh... Professor? Are you there? If you're wondering who it is, it's the Pokédex Holders from Kanto! We've come to introduce ourselves right before we embark on our journey!" There was still no response.

"Is he... asleep or something?" Yellow asked.

"We won't know until we go in there, will we?" Kusa asked.

"It's locked, Kusa. There's no way to get in the damn place." Hakel responded as Machine scratched his hair, walking away from the group to look for another entrance.

As he started to walk to the back of the building, he saw something that could get them into the laboratory. "Ah-ha! Found it!" Machine turned back around and called to the others shouting, "Hey, everybody! Back here! There's an open window back here!"

As they all started to head back there after hearing Machine call to them, he turned around and saw... a young boy a bit younger than him, sprawled on the ground, unconscious. "Huh?" Machine asked as he walked over to the young boy, who looked as if he had endured a tough battle in the past couple hours.

"What'd you find, Machine?" Hakel asked, rushing to see what Machine was looking at.

"A kid..." Machine said, showing them that a young boy with a Billiard cue next to him was lying there, unconscious. "And he... looks like a Pokémon Trainer..."

"He looks hurt! What happened to him?" Yellow asked, as she put her palm onto his heart. "Let me see if can search his wounds for anything about what happened here..."

"Hey look!" Kusa shouted, noticing that a smoking ring was around them in the grass. "In the grass, there's signs that flames used to be here!"

"Oh yeah!" Machine shouted, as he knelt down to feel the leftovers from a ring of flames that was apparently here. Machine felt it and noticed that it was still kind of fresh with heat. "Guys, I think this kid was in a pretty tough battle. The heat coming from this circle is still pretty warm."

"That means the battle between this kid and his enemy was not too long ago!" Hakel shouted, snapping his fingers. "I got it! Do you think it could have been the Reddosuta Shikaku?"

"It's definitely a possibility." Yellow said, as she finished examining the boy. "But his wounds don't tell anything that we would find interesting. Apparently, he was hit from the back with an Elekid's Thunderpunch and was knocked unconscious from that point on."

"Does that mean you can still heal him, Yellow?" Kusa asked, wondering about the kid's safety.

"Of course. He just has a few scratches, bumps, and bruises, that's all. After I heal him, he should be just fine." Yellow answered, nodding to Kusa with a smile across her face.

"Fine then. Seeing as something obviously happened here last night with this boy, we might as well stay and see what he knows. He might know what happened to Professor Elm." Machine said, as he leaned against a tree and sat down on the soft grass that covered Professor Elm's backyard.

"I can answer that one." Another voice said, entering the area. They all turned around to see a young boy, who was bit younger than the unconscious boy, walking to over to them with a bump on his head.

"You can?" Kusa asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Joey." He introduced himself and bowed. "I'm Professor Elm's professional assistant and I was doing my job until... well, I met the boy that you see lying on the ground."

"So, he distracted you from your job, I guess?" Hakel asked, as Joey nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Gold. He was actually helping me in some ways. But, when we got here, a young boy with red hair and a sarcastic sneer on his face appeared and stole Pokémon out of Professor Elm's lab!" Joey stated, shocking all the heroes.

"What?" The four of them asked surprised.

"Yup, it's all true." Joey said, nodding to them. "I guess Gold got into a battle with him and lost, just like the rest of us were knocked out by him and his Sneasal."

"Sneasal?" Machine asked, taking out his Pokédex. The Pokédex almost instantly recognized Machine's voice pattern and recorded an entry for Sneasal.

_Sneasal,__the__Sharp__Claw__Pokémon._The electronic voice said. _Vicious__in__nature,__it__drives__Pidgey__from__their__nests__and__scavenges__any__leftovers__it__can__find._

"Sounds like you had a hard time, eh, Joey?" Machine asked as Joey recognized the Pokédex he had in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"That Pokédex!" Joey exclaimed, pointing to it. "It looks like the Kanto version! Could you all possibly be... from Kanto?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Hakel nodded. "We're the leading Pokédex Holders in Kanto! We actually came here to challenge the new Gyms and earn our place here in the Johto Region! We came to Professor Elm to introduce ourselves and then embark on our journey but... he's not there."

"Then you must be the Pokémon Trainers, Professor Elm was expecting! You were sent by Professor Pine right?" Joey asked as the three of them nodded. Yellow was too busy healing Gold's bruises to do anything. "Well, that's awesome. That's just awesome. I can't believe I'm actually meeting some of the Pokémon Trainers that defeated Team Rocket and brought it to its knees! You guys are like legends in Kanto! In Johto, I'd say, you'd be just as well known!"

"True, true..." Kusa said, as they all smiled. "We are pretty awesome."

"Anyway, you guys said you wanted to know what happened to Professor Elm?" Joey asked as Machine nodded for all of them. "Well, according to what I remember, before I was knocked out, Professor Elm had slipped on this icy floor that that boy and his Sneasal had made. Right now, he's in the hospital. Unfortunately, with no visitors."

"Damn and we, of course, get here after the action's over." Machine said, slamming his fist onto the tree there.

"Finished." Yellow said, as she finished healing Gold. "He should be all better now. In fact, he should wake up soon too..." Yellow and the others backed away from him to give him some space, as they saw his body begin to shake a bit. His eyes opened slowly and flickered a few times as they became used to the light.

"Hey, Gold!" Joey called to him, happily. "Are you alright man?"

"Joey...?" Gold asked drearily. "Where the hell-" His eyes opened wide, as he jumped up and grabbed Aibo and Exbo's Poké Ball's, searching for Silver quickly. "Joey! What happened to Silver? Where in the hell did he go? Did you see in which direction he went?"

"No, unfortunately not. He escaped before we were able to catch him." Joey said as Gold fell to his knees, and sighed in defeat.

"Well, whatever..." Gold said, looking to see four people standing behind Joey. "Hey, who the hell are you four? I've never seen you in Johto before or in... New Bark for that matter... Are you working for Silver and the people that attacked me?"

"Gold!" Joey shouted, stopping him in his tracks. "They're not our enemies, Gold. They're actually pretty famous in Kanto after a certain event that happened over there."

"They're from Kanto?" Gold asked, pointing at them with his Billiard cue which he had taken from the ground without any of them noticing. "So... you guys seem to know me, but I don't you guys. Who are you anyway?"

"Actually..." Machine said, realizing what Joey had said was a bit over exaggerated. "We've never heard of you either. Joey here, was just explaining to us who you are and how you tried to defend the lab against a thief and... lost."

"Yeah... That's all true." Gold said, upset by the whole matter. "Honestly, I was just trying to get my backpack back from this one guy and get Exbo's friend back..."

"Exbo?" Kusa asked, as Gold threw his Poké Ball up into the air, releasing a Cyndaquil out of it. "Oh, Exbo! A Cyndaquil! I have one of those as well! Come out!" Kusa threw her Poké Ball up into the air, releasing her Cyndaquil in front of Gold's.

"It looks like you and Gold have the same starter Pokémon..." Hakel stated, observing who's Pokémon looked stronger.

"Do you all have your own starter Pokémon?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, of course. We all got ours before we got here." Machine said, calling out his Totodile next to Kusa's Cyndaquil. It danced around happily and then hopped onto Machine's shoulder. Hakel then called out his Chikorita, who hopped into his arms and nuzzled him with its head. "How did you get yours, Gold?"

"Well... I kind of took mine with Professor Elm realizing..." Gold said, laughing, however, he was a bit ashamed of doing that.

"It doesn't matter, Gold! All that matters is that you were able to get one!" Kusa said, patting him on the shoulder. "How about we have a battle against each other? That should lift your spirits!"

"You're right! Let's do it!" Gold shouted, nodding to Kusa.

A few minutes after a few short introductions from Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow, Gold and Kusa began their battle.

"Alright, you ready, Gold?" Kusa asked, as Gold nodded to her.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Gold responded, confident as ever.

"Right! Then let's start! When either of our Pokémon faint, that's when it ends!" Kusa shouted, as Gold agreed once more. "Let's begin then! Cyndaquil, attack!"

"Exbo, let's make this quick! Ember now!" Gold shouted, blasting a giant wave of flame from its back directly at Kusa's Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil dodge and use Tackle onto Exbo!" Kusa ordered as her Cyndaquil dodged the blast of fire at an alarming speed and then slammed its side into Exbo. Exbo went sailing backwards, surprising Gold that Kusa was such an amazing Pokémon Trainer. The rumors that he had heard about them must have been true.

"Don't think that just because you're awesome Pokémon Trainers who defeated Team Rocket that you can win against me! I'm on a whole different level!" Gold shouted as Exbo got back up, charging for Kusa's Cyndaquil once again.

"Exbo, Smokescreen now!" Gold shouted as Exbo charged forward and jumped into the air. Exbo then released a giant blast of white smoke that covered the entire battlefield, masking everyone's presence.

"Hmph." Kusa said, confidently. Everything was quiet within the inside of the smokescreen until they all heard something dash through the smoke. A few collisions were heard within the smoke, however, it was soon ended when a giant torrent of flame erupted out of the top of the smokescreen, blowing it all away instantly.

When the smoke cleared, Exbo had been defeated and Kusa's Cyndaquil had won the battle. "Alright! Nice job, Cyndaquil!" Kusa and Cyndaquil then gave each other a hug, happy that they had won their first battle in the Johto Region.

"Whoa..." Gold said, calling Exbo back to its Poké Ball, accepting the defeat. "That was amazing, Kusa. You guys are going to do very well in this Pokémon League. I have to hand it to you. You defeated me without even sending a command or even seeing your Pokémon. How did you do it?"

"Gold, if you haven't learned this by now, then I may have to explain what happened." Kusa said, calling her Cyndaquil back to its Poké Ball. "Pokémon are a special species, as everyone knows. I only won because my Cyndaquil felt what I was thinking through its own special senses. By interpreting what I was feeling, Cyndaquil was able to use its Ember attack and then create an even larger torrent of flame by spinning around on the ground. Exbo couldn't see or hear much of anything in that smoke, so essentially when you used that, it was your own demise. I only won because of my connection with my Pokémon despite the fact that I've been with it for only about a few hours."

"Really? Your Cyndaquil was able to feel what you were thinking through your own emotions and then use an attack according to that?" Gold asked, barely believing that any Pokémon Trainer could actually do that.

"Yeah, that actually makes sense, you know, Gold?" Joey asked, as Gold nodded. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two about Pokémon from these guys."

"You're right!" Gold said, still kind of disappointed that he lost. "Anyway, where are you guys headed off to now?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Yellow said, taking out her Pokédex. "It seems that the closest city with a Gym is Violet City."

"Violet City it is." Machine said, nodding to his comrades.

"I guess that means I won't be seeing you guys for awhile." Gold said, as he shook their hands and turned away from them.

"Wait a second, Gold!" Hakel shouted, stopping him. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Gold asked as he turned back around.

"What was the name of that thief who stole Totodile's Poké Ball from the lab?" Hakel asked, almost forgetting to ask.

"What's it to you?" Gold asked.

"If we ever come across him, we'll have to defeat him. So, we'll have to know at least his name." Machine said, almost reading Hakel's mind.

"His name is... Silver." Gold said, almost hesitating to tell them. "And don't worry guys, I'll help you out with that!"

"You are? How?" Kusa asked.

"I'm going to become what you guys are! A Pokédex Holder!" Gold shouted, as the four of them jumped at the response.

"Gold... You realize it can't be done as easily as you're making it out to be..." Yellow stated.

"Why not?" Gold asked, surprised by her remark. "That bastard Silver had one so why can't I?"

"Silver had one?" Machine asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I guess he stole it. Just like his Totodile." Gold said, as the four Kanto Pokédex Holders sighed.

"That explains why Professor Pine contacted us right after we left Kanto telling us to, 'find new recruits'. The new Pokédex he invented must have been stolen and he wants us to find the person who stole it." Machine stated. "Silver must have been the one to steal it."

"So, you're saying Gold may be able to get one after all?" Joey asked.

"Yeah... But, not by himself." Hakel said. "Professor Pine is going to see that you're reckless and headstrong. Probably too much for your own good."

"Are you serious? I'm the most cautious person you could EVER know!" Gold said, as they swore they saw his nose grow a little longer than before.

"What the hell ever!" Machine said, poking him on his forehead. "If you don't go with us to see Professor Pine, you WON'T be able to get yourself a damn Pokédex!"

"Oh... okay." Gold said, pushing away Machine's finger. "But where do we contact him?"

"He's not in Johto right now, is he?" Yellow asked.

"No. He was here a couple of hours ago." Joey said, surprising them all.

"What?" The four of them asked surprised.

"But we only left a few hours ago? How in the hell could he get here before us?" Kusa asked surprised as the rest of them.

"Did you guys take a boat here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Machine asked.

"Oh okay, now I see." Joey said, nodding his head. "If you guys didn't know this, Professor Pine and most other people traveling from Johto to Kanto, take the Magnet Train in Goldenrod City. The people who want to come to Johto from Kanto use the Magnet Train that stops in Saffron City, I believe."

"Is that how he made it here before us? That train must be REALLY fast if that's the case!" Machine stated, as Joey nodded.

"Correct. The Magnet Train is incredibly fast. It travels between Goldenrod and Saffron in about... 340 miles per hour. He's probably here right now, in that case." Joey explained as the four of them sighed. "In Cherrygrove City, I think."

"That's not too far from here!" Kusa said, looking on her Pokénav's map, pinpointing the place instantly. "Let's go see him then!" Machine, Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa waved goodbye for Joey for now and headed on the road to Cherrygrove City. Gold followed after them, hoping that they would be able to convince Professor Pine to give him a Pokédex. He knew that would be the only way to keep up with Silver.


	39. Chapter 39 the new pokedex holders

A few hours later, after the sun had finally set, Machine, Hakel, Yellow, Kusa, and Gold all sat around a fire created by Exbo. They were just outside of Cherrygrove City, however, since they couldn't fine Professor Pine, they decided to sleep nearby it in hopes that he would show up soon.

Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all sat around the fire and talk with one another, while Gold and Machine laid down on the ground, away from everyone else. They both gazed into the skies, their eyes a flutter in the light breeze that came by them. Exbo sat next to Gold, comfortably asleep next to him.

As they stared up into the sky, Machine turned away from Gold and asked, "Gold... You battled against the Reddosuta Shikaku yesterday, didn't you?"

Gold sighed and said, "Hmph. Nice, Machine. How'd you know there was something I wasn't telling you?"

Machine's eyes glowed dimly as he said, "It was simple. By the way you acted, you seemed to know more than you were telling us. You were knocked unconscious by the Reddosuta Shikaku, is what you told us. However, there was something untrue about that statement all together."

"And that is?" Gold asked, feeling the breeze blow past them.

"You weren't knocked unconscious and you didn't reveal the name of the organization to us. You faked being unconscious while you listened and recorded everything they were saying in your head, am I right?" Machine asked, smirking a little bit.

"Heh." Gold uttered a chuckle. "You son of bitch, you actually read my mind didn't you?"

"Well... yeah, actually." Machine said, turning back around to Gold.

"Wait... You're serious?" Gold asked, recognizing the tone of how he said what he did.

"Yeah, I was serious, Gold." Machine said, nodding to him.

"So, you're like some... mind reader psychic or some shit like that?" Gold asked.

"I don't really understand myself, Gold..." Machine said, sighing. "I've had this special ability since I was a child and my powers are now just starting to awaken. It makes no sense but every month for the past two years when, I obtain a new ability. It's so frustrating because some of the abilities I can't even control sometimes... I'm just happy that my fiancé, Yellow, is with me. Without her, I wouldn't be able to control myself at all."

"So... you're engaged to Yellow? I thought you two were just boyfriend and girlfriend. I had no idea you two were that serious." Gold said, looking back at Yellow who was still laughing and having a great time with Hakel and Kusa.

"Yeah, and the thing about is... I want to make it a surprise to everyone else. I haven't even told Hakel or Kusa yet. Yellow said it would be a good idea to surprise everyone with the details of that certain thing. You're the first person to hear about besides Yellow and I." Machine said.

"Wow... That's amazing man. Love may be more amazing than Pokemon." Gold said, making Machine laugh a little. "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"I just... think it's kind of funny that you said that." Machine said, as Gold raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that, damn it?" Gold asked as Machine sighed.

"Well... this is how I see it." Machine started to say. "Love and Pokemon share equivalent qualities that's for sure, however, to say Love is more amazing than Pokemon is crazy. Love is simply earthbound and although, they say, 'love can travel for decades', they obviously haven't met a Pokemon yet. Pokemon, in a sense, are limitless..."

"Limitless? You mean, they'll never stop appearing?" Gold asked.

"Kinda." Machine said. "What I mean is that Pokemon are the great mysteries of life in this world. Everything about them, the food they eat, how they came to be, and if they were created before we were... is all a mystery. They say a Pokemon known as the 'Original One' created all life and it was thus born from a egg. Have you heard about it before?"

"Of course..." Gold said, recalling a time when his mom was telling him a story of a special Pokemon known as the Original One. "My mom, at one time... was telling me of something like that..."

"She did?" Machine asked. "How did she tell it exactly?"

"Let me try to remember..." Gold said, bringing the memory back into his mind. Gold snapped his fingers, remembering most of what his mom had told him. "In a vortex of chaos and nothingness, a single egg came into being. A short time later, a Pokemon known as the 'Original One' came into existence. The Original One, knowing that it would need some help creating the universe, used its own to power to create the Beings of Time, Space, and Antimatter. Despite being helpful at first, the Being of Antimatter became twisted and evil and destroyed many projects that the Beings of Time and Space had created... It was then sent to a world that was between the real world and another, sent there to live for all eternity by the Original One.

"Knowing that it would cause no more trouble there, the Original One then surveyed the job that the Beings of Time and Space were creating and eventually allowed them to successfully create the universe and the Pokemon world, however, not as broad as it is now. After realizing the Beings of Time and Space had finished, he ordered them to retreat to their own dimensions and wait for a time they would called upon once more. Needing more help to make the Pokemon world flourish, the Original One created the Beings of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower to all things that began to grow on our world.

"These beings are ordered to retreat once more and the Original One creates the Beings of the Sea, Earth, and Air. The Being of the Sea is created by pressure in the deep sea trenches, the Being of the Earth is created deep inside the earth, and the Being of Air is created through minerals that rested within the newly created ozone layer. Eventually, as the Beings of Sea and Earth begin to fill each part of the land and sea, respectively, the two eventually gain a bitter rivalry and the battle to decide the fate the Pokemon world begins.

"However, the Being of Air comes from its peak in the ozone layer and quells the fighting between the Sea and Earth Being, sending them to rest in special caverns, never to be awakened ever again. Despite this, however, the Original One and the Being of Air create the Red and Blue Orbs to quell the fighting between them if they were ever to awaken once again. The rest of it all is history." Gold finished his story, amazing Machine with it all.

"I can't believe how immense this world is... It's so rich in culture and frivolity that we have no idea how our actions may affect the powers that be. I would love to study up on that as I did about a year ago after the Indigo League reconstruction had begun." Machine said, as Gold nodded at him.

"I hear ya' man. This world is amazing and maybe you're right about what you were saying before. Love and Pokemon do have their obvious differences, that's true, but I also think they each have a great deal to do with our lives." Gold said, as Machine sighed and nodding, respecting his point.

"Love is child's play, Machine. I'm actually surprised that you would take that response with anything to say about it." A familiar said, from within the tree's leaves.

"Ah, so you finally got here, huh?" Machine asked, standing up as Silver descended from the tree tops and landed in front of him. Gold jumped up, as Exbo jumped up with him, surprised that he had appeared. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear the history of the Pokemon world." Silver said, walking past them into the light. "It was very interesting, Gold. I had no idea you actually had that much brainpower to repeat something that extensive."

"What the hell?" Gold asked surprised. "What the hell is Silver doing here?Is he trying to screw with us or something?"

"Don't worry, Gold." Machine said, patting him on the back. "He's on our side. He's been a Pokedex Holder for a few months now, although, he did steal his first Pokedex and Pokemon for an unknown reason."

"What the hell? Are you serious?" Gold asked, thinking that Machine was joking.

"Yeah. I don't make jokes, about this kind of shit. Silver's really been on our side for this entire time, despite his aggressive attitude towards you." Machine said. "But, honestly, I didn't hear about you till today so... Silver wouldn't have known to not battle you or treat you like an enemy."

"So you deceived me... this entire time?" Gold asked.

"Just about knowing Silver and all that. Professor Pine had enlisted him a few months ago after we had caught him, trying to steal a Pokedex from him. Knowing that we needed more recruits, Silver eventually told us that another Pokedex Holder, Green, had sent him there from Johto to steal the Pokedex for some higher scheme she had going on. We then enlisted Silver and he became the newest addition to our team." Machine answered as Gold let it process in his brain for a second.

"So, it was all coincidence? That's all?" Gold asked.

"Uh... not exactly." Machine said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked. "This was all supposed to happen?"

"In a way yes... but not with you, in particular." Machine said. "Honestly, this was all a carefully laid out plan made out by Professor Pine. When I said that the Professor called us right before we left Kanto, that was not a lie. What I did kind of lie about was that he wanted us to find some strong recruits in Johto. He honestly wanted us to find two more people to test out two new Pokedex's that would be of good eligibility considering that Silver already had the first."

"So... does that mean I'm a Pokedex Holder?" Gold asked, becoming a bit too happy about his chances.

"Well, I certainly think you're the guy for the job but let's let Professor Pine decide that for himself." Machine said, as he patted Gold on the back and headed over to everyone else. Gold followed after him, as Machine brought him into the center of everyone else in front of the fire. "So, before Professor Pine gets here... let's take a vote. Should we let Gold become a Pokedex Holder? Raise your hand now, if you think he's right for the job." Machine was the first to raise his hand, followed by Yellow, then Kusa, Hakel, and then last but not least... Silver. Silver, the guy who Gold had thought had stolen his backpack for a bit, had raised his hand to allow Gold to become a Pokedex Holder. "Alright, that means it's unanimous. Once Professor Pine gets here, we will all tell what we think about Gold."

"When exactly did the Professor say he was getting here?" Silver asked, as his Sneasal hopped on his shoulder.

"Soon." Hakel said. "Just be patient, Silver. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"You may be right Hakel but, what I do with my time, is my business. With that said, I have somewhere to be right now. Let's just get this over with." Silver said, not actually caring to hear about Gold becoming a Pokedex Holder.

"You know, Silver, you really don't have to be here." Kusa said. "There's more than enough Pokedex Holders here to decide on what Gold wants to become."

"She's right, Silver. Besides, you've already made your vote. You can leave if you want." Yellow said, as Silver nodded to them and began walking to the edge of the grassy plain that they were on. He disappeared into the darkness, heading in the direction that pointed to Violet City.

"Hmph." Gold said, annoyed by Silver's impatience. "Pompous bastard..."

"Is he really?" A familiar voice said, from behind them all. The five of them turned around to see Professor Pine staring down at them.

"Professor Pine! You've finally arrived!" Hakel said, as Professor Pine nodded to them all.

"Who is this boy you've got here?" Professor Pine asked.

"My name is Gold, sir. I want to become the next Pokedex Holder." Gold responded, introducing himself to the Professor. "I want to become one more than anything and that's all there is to it, Professor."

"Hmm, I see..." Professor Pine said, taking out a new Pokedex officially made for three Johto Pokemon Trainers. "Well, I like your determination, Gold but before I officially decide, I need to ask you something."

"Huh? What's that, Professor Pine?" Gold asked.

"Before you, these Pokemon Trainers showed me their valor and determination through their Pokemon. They called their Pokemon, companions and friends as they helped them when they were nothing. Now, they're known in many different regions as the heroes that defeated Team Rocket. Putting that aside, what I want to know is... what do you believe you are with your Pokemon?"

"What am I with my Pokemon?" Gold asked as Aibo climbed up his back and sat on his head. "I believe I have a different interpretation with my Pokemon than a companion or friend."

"Oh really?" Professor Pine asked. "And what would you call your Pokemon then?"

"My Pokemon... like Aibo and Exbo are like my family since I've lived with them my entire life. However, despite that... this Exbo, my Cyndaquil, I met yesterday at Professor Elm's lab. I wanted to catch the thief who stole the Totodile and separated it from its friends and family. That's when I got angry. That's why I was able to fight it. In the end, the guy, turned out to be Silver, a fellow Pokedex Holder, however, after the fight he escaped. So, it seems I'll have to join forces with Exbo from now on if it has any chance of seeing its friend again.

"If I were to meet another Pokemon, I think I'd like to keep a relationship like that with it. We join forces for the same reason and do our best to achieve it. Pokemon in all my heart of hearts, are... my PARTNERS!" Gold finished his answer making Professor Pine smile at him happily.

"Excellent answer! Please, take this with you then. It's very special and I would like you to have it." Professor Pine said, handing Gold the second Pokedex out of the three that he had made.

"Alright then! That's awesome!" Gold said, taking the Pokedex and placing it into his pocket. Professor Pine took off a pack that looked extremely heavy with much supplies within it.

"Well, Gold..." Hakel said as they all stood up. "It looks like this is where we part for now."

"Yes, but, I guarantee on the way through our journey through Johto, we will cross path's again. When I get my backpack and that stolen Totodile back from Silver, I suppose I'll come back to New Bark Town." Gold said as the four of them shook hands with the new Pokedex Holder of their group.

"Did you say... backpack?" Professor Pine asked, as Gold turned to him and nodded. "Could this be your backpack?" Professor Pine pulled out a smaller backpack that Gold's eyes widened at.

"Hey! That's my backpack! Where did you find it?" Gold asked, thanking Professor Pine for finding his backpack for him.

"It was tossed by the riverside back when I was on my way here. I thought I could bring it to the Police and turn it in." Professor Pine responded, shaking Gold's hand.

Gold opened up his backpack and pulled out all of his Poke Ball's, seeing that everyone was fine. "Damn, this is awesome! They're all alright!" Gold shouted, looking at all of his Pokemon. "Hey, Professor Pine, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Professor Pine asked.

"Could you possibly return these Pokemon back to my home in New Bark? You are heading over there, am I right?" Gold asked as Professor Pine nodded. He was confused a bit at first, however, he was happy to help out a new recruit that had just joined them. "Thank you, very much, Professor Pine. These Pokemon actually belong to my home so I can't take them all with me."

As Professor Pine took Gold's Pokemon from him, Gold's Pokégear began ringing loudly. "Speak of the devil! That must be her now!" Gold took out his Pokégear and strapped it to his wrist, and began talking to his mother. They spoke for about two minutes as Professor Pine stuffed Gold's Pokemon into his front pocket and sealed it up tight. When Gold was done speaking, he took out two articles that Silver left behind from their first encounter. _I__don't__care__if__Silver__is__a__Pokedex__Holder__or__not!__He__has__stolen__something__and__needs__to__be__brought__to__justice!__I'll__force__him__to__bring__back__the__Totodile__to__Professor__Elm!_

"Alright, Professor Pine, I suppose we're all leaving for now." Kusa said. "We're heading to Violet City to take on the first Gym. We'll contact you if we discover anything about any more potential Pokedex Holders."

"Very well. Take care, everybody. I will contact you if I discover anything new as well." Professor Pine said, as Gold gave one more handshake to the heroes and the Professor. "You as well, Gold. I will contact you on your Pokégear if something comes up."

"Alright, that sounds great! I'll be leaving now! See you, everybody!" Gold shouted, as he waved goodbye to them and called back his Aibo and Exbo. He then looked at Exbo's Poke Ball one last time and began mounting his skateboard as he said, "Let's go, partner!" Gold rode off into the darkness of the grassy plain that led off to the main road, towards Violet City.

The Kanto Pokedex Holders nodded to Professor Pine one last time, grabbed their things, and headed off into the distance, heading the same way Gold was towards Violet City. Professor Pine then sighed and picked up his bag, which had grown much later as he headed towards Gold's home in New Bark Town.

When all of the heroes had left the area completely, Silver appeared in the same area, stepping on the flame with his boot, covering it as it began to go out. From Silver's Pokégear, came a voice asking, _"Silver,__have__you__discovered__anything__else?"_

"Yes, Gold and the others area heading for Violet City. What is my next move?" Silver asked, speaking into his Pokégear.

_"You__will__now__travel__to__Sprout__Tower.__Get__there__before__them.__Understand?"_

"Understood. Silver, out." Silver then felt the flame disappear under his feet, as he disappeared into the darkness, charging for Violet City as fast as he could.


	40. Chapter 40 the zephyr Badge

"Awesome." Machine said, taking the first step into Violet City, their true beginning to their journey. Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow stepped up behind him marveling at the beauty that was Violet City. He tossed a Poke Ball up and down on his palm, reveling in the fact that he had caught his first Pokemon in Johto. Hakel and Kusa had done the same and, in fact, it seemed like the three Pokemon were lined up for them to be caught.

Machine caught his first Pokemon in Johto, adding it to his team immediately. It was a Larvitar, which, according to his Pokedex was very rare to see around Route 32. Machine used his Totodile to catch it, although, it seemed to be more of a challenge than Machine wanted it to be. Machine's Totodile also seemed to learn Water Gun in the process of fighting the wild Larvitar, which, with one blast was enough for Machine to weaken and catch it.

Hakel's first Pokemon and third member of his team, Sentret, was a commodity around Route 32 in Johto. Sentret were frequently seen around the Route and Trainers were also frequently seen catching them. Hakel was no different as his Sentret was defeated by a strong Tackle attack from his Chikorita.

Kusa, the final person to capture a Pokemon, had stumbled upon a wild Phanpy. Although originally wanted by Hakel for its cuteness, Kusa cut in front of him and used her Cyndaquil to take it down easily. Despite defeating it with basically one attack, Phanpy was rather difficult to obtain. It had an alarming speed that almost caught her off guard. However, by assessing its original speed and what she had Cyndaquil, she was able to catch it off guard and knock it unconscious with a simple Ember attack.

After seeing how well Kusa had improved over the years, Machine and Hakel decided that she would take her challenge against the first Gym Leader. As soon as they headed into Violet City, Machine sensed someone coming from behind them. He turned around quick and pushed everyone backwards, throwing their pursuer over their heads. The attacker landed on the ground as the heroes turned back around, revealing their attacker as one of the Reddosuta Shikaku members. It was in fact, Shuuryou, which Machine immediately noticed from the skull glove that this person had been wearing when they first met.

"Miss me, everybody?" Shuuryou asked, finally showing its true voice to everyone. Apparently, this person was a girl the entire time. She had been masking her true voice through a voice changer item, although, none of them caught this until now.

"You're not really an enemy of ours, are you?" Machine asked, smirking at her.

"You're so naïve, boy." Shuuryou said, taking a chain from within her cloak. "You really believe I'm not your enemy?" Shuuryou tossed the chain at the heroes, however, they were able to dodge it, making it smack the ground where they were standing, creating a crater there. Shuuryou then dragged the chain to the left towards Machine, although, he was ready for it. He held up one of his arms, as the chain wrapped around it.

Machine pulled Shuuryou in towards him, as she activated spikes that suddenly dug into his arm. Machine wasn't phased as he kept pulling her in towards him. He then sent a devastating spinning kick to her stomach, sending Shuuryou tumbling across the ground. The spikes disappeared from the chain, although, it left rips in Machine's clothes. Machine then ripped off that arm of his clothing, revealing to Shuuryou, just as she stood back up, that his arm was made completely of metal.

"What the hell?" Shuuryou asked surprised, however, her face was masked by her hood that covered it.

"Exactly. You're not my enemy." Machine said, glaring at her angrily. "If you were my enemy, you would have known about my prosthetic arms and legs. The Reddosuta Shikaku know damn good and well about my abilities and the fact that I have prosthetic limbs. However, each time I meet you, you seem to highly neglect that fact. So, who the hell are you?"

"You're enemy and the more that you believe that, the more good it will do and your group of flunkies behind you." Shuuryou said. "It doesn't matter if I didn't know whether or not you had such abilities or the fact that you have prosthetic limbs. I have no time for such trivialities. My job shall not be completed until you die at the hands of the Reddosuta Shikaku."

"Well then..." Hakel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess our job won't be done until we wipe all your members out, right?"

"You could never do that. You have no idea the power that each member of the Reddosuta Shikaku hold. You could never defeat me, Toukai or... the one you've been trying to avoid your entire life, Pulse Emerald!" Shuuryou shouted, pointing at Machine.

"Now... I know you're not my enemy..." Machine said, as a red burst of energy surrounded his entire body, breaking the ground around him. "If you were then... you'd know that... Pulse's name... PISSING ME OFF!"

Shuuryou quickly pulled back her chain, as Machine dashed in front of her, sending three consecutive punches to her face, however, everyone else around them could only see one. Shuuryou crashed into the ground, creating a crater under her. Machine then slammed his knees on top of her, causing her to splurged blood from her mouth that spat from the inside of her hood. "I'll kill you... I'll kill you... for saying that name. Pulse is lying, dirty, damn cheater who got his position by killing the real Pulse! That's it! He's nothing but identity thief with weak flunkies to put his plan in motion!"

"Weak flunkies, huh?" Shuuryou asked. "Could a weak flunkey trap you as well as I just did?"

"Huh?" Machine asked as Shuuryou, pulled on the chain that she was holding. Machine's entire body was wrapped in its coil and the spikes on the chain started to come out, grazing his neck ever so slightly. Blood trickled from the cut made by it as Machine calmed down, reverting back to his normal state. "Damn it..." Machine said, as Yellow ran over to him just as Shuuryou let him go, disappearing from his side and over to Hakel's.

"Damn it!" Hakel said, as he threw back a punch at her, as she dodged it, accidentally letting her hood fall. Hakel then swept her off of her feet and slammed her onto the ground, stopping her from completely moving.

"Nice work, Hakel!" Machine shouted as the three of them ran over to him, finally seeing what Shuuryou actually looked like this time. She was a young, beautiful girl with pink eyes and long, pink that fell way behind her back. On her forehead, there was a sign that resembled a star, however, it was colored pink and was much smaller than any star that he had ever seen.

"Looks you were right, Machine." Yellow said. "She's not our enemy."

Hakel let go of her and they all stepped away from her as she rose back to her, brushing herself off, annoyed by the fact that they had actually seen her true appearance. "This is unfortunate... Pulse may very well kill me for this." Shuuryou said and sighed. However, as she began to assume a fighting stance once more, she sensed an evil energy rise out of the ground around them as the people from the buildings around them began to come out.

"Machine..." Kusa said, knowing he knew what was going to happen. "What's going on? Why does this sense of evil suddenly come into my mind?"

"Because... only one person could force this much evil from everything around him..." Machine said, angrily. "_He's_going to show up." Machine then gave the four of them the signal to move from where they were standing as _he_wouldn't pay any generosity to them just because they were standing there.

Finally, the evil energy disappeared as a person in a black cloak burst out of the ground and turned to Shuuryou. "Shuuryou, put your hood back on. It is impolite to our targets that you would let them see your face."

"Yes, sir." Shuuryou said, throwing her hood back over her head. "I apologize for my rudeness... Master Pulse."

Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all looked down at him surprised while Machine glared at him, angered at the fact that he actually showed up. "It's quite alright, Shuuryou. Remember not to do it again. Now, as for you four... how about you face me instead of her?"

"You?" Machine asked, surprised that he would say this. "You don't seem to like challenging the four of us at once without anyone to back you up."

"I'm feeling adventurous today. Come on." Pulse said, challenging Machine and the others once more.

"The girls don't fight. Only Machine and I do." Hakel said, protecting Yellow and Kusa behind his back.

"Come now, Hakel. Isn't that selfish of you and Machine?" Pulse asked, annoying Hakel with his comments.

"That's enough of this! Hakel, come on! Let's take this bastard down!" Machine shouted, as Hakel nodded to him. They both dashed at him from opposite sides thinking they could gang up him. However, Pulse wanted to show them his true power as an assassin so, just for this time, he didn't hold back.

Pulse ducked a punch that came Machine and then jumped to dodge a kick from Hakel. Machine then brought his other fist directly at Pulse, however, he caught his entire arm, elbowed him in the chest, sending him spinning backwards through the air. Pulse grabbed Hakel's other leg and tossed him upwards slightly, ramming his body against the ground with a simple blow to his stomach. Hakel crashed into the ground and was sent tumbling underneath the dirt back over to Kusa and Yellow.

He burst out of the dirt and charged for Pulse, however, Pulse kneed him in the stomach before he knew what had happened. Machine came from the back and threw a punch at him but he moved to the side, swept Machine off of his feet and sent another kick at Machine. Machine was actually able to dodge this one by jumping over Pulse's head, hammering him with both of his fists towards his head. Pulse easily blocked Machine's attack, throwing him onto the ground behind him without much effort.

"Crimson!" Yellow shouted, crying at the sight of him being hurt so much. She broke down into tears as Kusa patted her on the back, seeing Machine had been knocked out with that last attack. Pulse only had to take care of Hakel now. Hakel came at him, possibly than before, throwing a punch at Pulse that was covered with blue energy. Despite being one of the strongest punches he had ever seen, Pulse caught Hakel's fist, stopping his attack indefinitely.

"Shit!" Hakel shouted, suspended in the air as he was slammed onto the ground, face first, unable to defeat him or even touch him with a single hit. Pulse then took Hakel's other arm and then held both of his arms behind his back. Pulse stepped on Hakel's back and then began to pull as hard as he could on Hakel's arms.

Hakel's eyes widened, as Pulse tore everything inside of Hakel's arms from their hinges, destroying the muscle itself giving him absolute pain. Hakel screamed in limitless pain, feeling as if every fiber of his being was being torn from him in a shadow of shame, fear, and pain.

Everyone who had been watching saw Hakel's arms torn apart, as Pulse dropped him to the ground, done with the both of them completely. "That is the true power of Pulse and the Reddosuta Shikaku. You two were completely outclassed by me. Remember that and we may not kill you... slowly, that is." Pulse walked over to Shuuryou and disappeared before their eyes in the midst of a smoke bomb.

Just as they left, a man in blue hair ran up to the unconscious, defeated, pride-less Machine and Hakel, seeing that their injuries were rather high. Yellow and Kusa ran over to the man to see how Hakel and Machine were doing. Yellow's tears opened up, as she fell onto Machine and Hakel's body, upset that her lover and one of her best friends had been defeated so easily. Kusa felt the same way, however, she knew that crying about it wouldn't do anything for them.

"Holy shit..." the man in the blue hair said, afraid that the two of them were beaten much too badly for them to get back up from this. He looked back and called someone over to them saying, "Take this two boy's away from here right now! They need medical attention and they need it as fast as possible!"

"Understood, Falkner! We will carry out your command!" The person said as he called over two more people. The three of them carried Machine and Hakel to the Pokemon Center whilst Kusa and Yellow stayed behind.

"Falkner?" Kusa asked. "You're Falkner?"

"Yes, why?" Falkner asked, turning to look Kusa in the eyes. She looked as determined as the obvious reason that Falkner thought she had addressed him for. "Ah, so you're a Pokemon Trainer."

"Huh?" Kusa asked, surprised that he had realized it so easily. "H-how did you know before I was able to tell you?"

"It was obvious. The look in your eyes – that determined look that all Trainers have – is within your eyes as well." Falkner said, making Kusa smile. Gym Leaders in Kanto never did that and she thought that was amazing that the first of the Gym Leaders in Johto could do what he did with such ease.

"Then you know our real reason for coming here!" Kusa said, making a fist.

"Yes, of course." Falkner said. "Here, come to my Gym right now. We will have our battle now." He grabbed Kusa's hand and started to pull her towards his Gym, however, she let of his hand and looked back at Yellow.

"Yellow, will you be alright?" Kusa asked, running back to her.

"Yes..." Yellow said, finally regaining her composure. "I... I will be fine, Kusa. Just go have your battle with Falkner at his Gym. I will watch over Crimson and Hakel by the emergency room's door and when you get out of the Gym, I will tell you what's wrong with them."

"Oh alright... Are you sure you'll be alright, Yellow?" Kusa asked as Yellow turned to her and smiled happily.

"Don't worry, Kusa. This has happened to Crimson and Hakel before. So, I should expect something like this from them. Trust me, I'm fine. Just go have your Gym Battle and I will wait for information on the two." Yellow said, pushing Kusa towards Falkner once more.

Kusa waved to Yellow and she waved back, as she walked away with Falkner to his Gym. As she headed towards it, Kusa sighed and thought, _Yeah,__you're__about__that__right,__Yellow__but...__it__doesn't__seem__right__when__they__do__get__hurt__against__our__enemies._Falkner saw that Kusa was looking down at the ground, with a sad expression across her face.

"My dear? Are you alright?" Falkner asked as Kusa snapped out of her sadness and nodded at him, smiling at him again.

"Yes, of course! Let's do this!" Kusa answered, with no sense of doubt throughout her voice.

"Alright then." Falkner said, leading Kusa all the way into his Gym. Upon entering the Gym, Falkner turned on the lights and allowed Kusa to look at all the sights in the Gym. It was more impressive than the Pewter City Gym, she noted upon later inspection.

The Gym was wide and had an open ceiling in which, she knew for sure, had to be there. It allowed Flying type Pokemon obtain their full nature as they would be able to soar through the sky while dodging attacks from the enemy. Kusa didn't believed this posed any defect to the challengers that came in to face Falkner, however, she did think that most other Pokemon who couldn't fly would be at a slight disadvantage. Despite being a wide stadium, it wasn't actually on the ground floor. Kusa and Falkner stepped up onto a wooden platform that lifted the two of them up into the air, to where the battlefield really was. Falkner opened a door to the battlefield and the two of them stepped onto a dirt floor and was just as was aforementioned.

Kusa stepped into the stadium and watched as Falkner walked to the other side of the battlefield. Falkner and Kusa took out their first Pokemon, still withholding them in their Poke Ball's. "So, are there any rules to your Gym or can we simply begin the battle?" Kusa asked as Falkner shook his head.

"No, that would asinine and unfair for new Trainers coming Route 32! We will simply battle and face each other in equal combat!" Falkner said, as Kusa nodded. "With this battle, you will realize, the glory of my Flying type Pokemon!"

"Alright then! I'll make the first move then!" Kusa shouted as she threw her Poke Ball up into the air. "Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Cyndaquil came bursting out of its Poke Ball, landing on the field in a blaze of glory as its back burst into a flurry of flames.

"Cyndaquil, eh?" Falkner asked. "Very well! I will then choose my first Pokemon as well! Come out, Pidgey!" Falkner tossed his Poke Ball onto the field, releasing his Pidgey onto the field in front of Kusa's Cyndaquil. "Before we begin... I would like to know something... What is your name, young miss?"

"It's..." Kusa said, as she made a fist and pumped it into the air. "Kusa Tenpi! And now Falkner, my Cyndaquil and I will blast you and your Pidgey away with our fiery eruption! Cyndaquil, attack!"

"That's the spirit I like to see! Pidgey, Gust now!" Falkner ordered as his Pidgey hovered in the air, and flapped its wings, sending powerful gusts of wind at Kusa's Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen now!" Kusa ordered as her Cyndaquil opened its mouth and sent a blast of white smoke out from it, clouding the entire field in it. Cyndaquil seemed to dodge the attack as no impact was heard against it.

"Nice tactic, Kusa. But that work at all with my Flying type Pokemon!" Falkner shouted through the smoke as Kusa's eyes opened wide. "Pidgey, Whirlwind now! Blow all of this smoke away!" His Pidgey rocketed out of the top of the smoke and flapped its wings harder, sending the smoke and Cyndaquil sailing backwards. Cyndaquil was then thrown out of the wind, as he rolled across the ground, taking a beating from his Pidgey. "Kusa, I've heard of you before. You were one of those 'Pokedex Holders' that helped defeat Team Rocket in the past in Kanto. If that's the case, why didn't you expect that kind of technique from me before it happened?"

"I honestly can't say I didn't, Falkner." Kusa said, surprising Falkner a bit. "I just wanted to test the power of your wind to see how well my Cyndaquil can take a hit and make a hit if we were to combat your wind with our flame. But, right now, that doesn't seem like a big issue because your Pidgey's attacks aren't as strong as I expected."

"You sound as cocky as someone by the name of Gold. You're just as sure of yourself as Gold was when I asked him about the whereabouts of a young, red-haired boy that stole a Pokemon from Professor Elm's laboratory. He didn't give us THAT much information besides the fact that he told us what he looked like. However, he had a determined look in his eye, the same way that you do, and he was trying to get something done. It seemed like it needed to be as soon as possible and as fast as possible." Falkner said, as Kusa smirked at him. "But just because you're cocky, doesn't mean you'll win! In fact, most overconfident Trainers lose battles against me with that attitude!"

"Then I'll be the first! Cyndaquil, you ready?" Kusa asked as Cyndaquil got back up, nodded, and then made the fire on its back come back alive, impressing Falkner and Kusa with its resilience. "Alright! Cyndaquil, Ember now!" Cyndaquil's fire began to glow a bright orange color as it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its mouth directly at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, defend yourself against that attack with Gust!" Falkner ordered as Pidgey hovered across from Cyndaquil and then sent a gust of furious wind that collided with Cyndaquil's Ember. The attacks eventually sought a winner and it seemed that Cyndaquil's Ember was much stronger than Pidgey's Gust. It broke through Pidgey's attack, defeating it as soon as the attack made contact with Pidgey. "Well, well, it looks like your overconfidence hasn't gone to your head with most of my other opponents. I'm impressed Kusa, let us begin once more!"

"Alright then, let's do this! Right, Cyndaquil?" Kusa asked as Cyndaquil nodded, igniting flames from its back once more.

Falkner nodded and smiled as he called back Pidgey quickly. Falkner then tossed his second Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his second Pokemon onto the field. "Come out, Pidgeotto!" Falkner shouted, as his Pidgeotto opened its wings and flew up into the air, circling around the battlefield from the air. "This is my Pidgeotto! How will your Pokemon fair against it?"

"Well! Cyndaquil, take that Pidgeotto down! Burn it with your Ember, just like his Pidgey!" Kusa ordered, as Cyndaquil jumped up into the air and sent another spiraling stream of embers once more up at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack now!" Falkner ordered as his Pidgeotto dashed forward, dodging Cyndaquil's attack easily. It then slammed into Cyndaquil, knocking against the ground as hard as it could. Cyndaquil got back up, however, Falkner was already making his next move. "Pidgeotto, finish off Kusa's Cyndaquil! Aerial Ace!" Falkner shouted, as his Pidgeotto circled around, covering itself in white streaks of light. It slammed its body into Cyndaquil, defeating it with just two hits.

"Cyndaquil!" Kusa shouted, catching it in her arms. Cyndaquil was indeed defeated, by one attack from Falkner's Pidgeotto. "Holy shit! I had no idea your Pidgeotto was on that much of higher level than Pidgey! Looks like I'll have to step up my game!" Kusa said, as she quickly took out her second Poke Ball which held her newest Pokemon in it. "Let's go! Phanpy!" Kusa tossed her Poke Ball up into the air, releasing it onto the field.

"A Phanpy?" Falkner asked. "That's definitely a twist on what a normal Pokemon Trainer would have."

"Really? Well, I guess I am a different kind of Trainer! Now, enough talk! Let's battle!" Kusa shouted as Falkner nodded to her. "Phanpy, charge and use Tackle attack now!" Phanpy dashed forward, as Pidgeotto came at it. Phanpy ducked under Pidgeotto's attack and jumped at it through the air, slamming it head against it. Pidgeotto was knocked back a bit, surprised that Phanpy had that much power in its attack.

"That was a surprise! But no more! Pidgeotto, attack! Use your Aerial Ace!" Falkner ordered as Pidgeotto came soaring down towards Phanpy who had just landed in front of Kusa.

"Phanpy, Rollout now!" Kusa shouted, as Phanpy jumped back at Pidgeotto using a bit of extra momentum it had, rolling under its attack as it flew back by it. Phanpy then jumped up at Pidgeotto just as it turned around for a second attack, turning itself into a ball and then rolling through the air currents that flowed through the sky.

The two Pokemon collided in a heated attack, however, Phanpy was nowhere near strong enough to defeat Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto drove Phanpy into the ground, leaving a crater under it as it flew back over to Falkner.

"Damn it! Phanpy, return!" Kusa shouted, calling back her newest Pokemon to its Poke Ball. She looked at Phanpy's Poke Ball just as she put it away, smiling at it, knowing it really did its best during the battle.

Stunned by the two time winning streak from Falkner's Pidgeotto, Kusa had to take a deep breath before she could continue. Regaining her composure, she pulled out her third and final Poke Ball with her last Pokemon inside of it. "This is my last Pokemon, Falkner... I didn't exactly plan on using it, but, things have changed! Get ready for my trump card, Falkner! I choose you!" Kusa tossed her third Poke Ball up into the air, as a large Pokemon was released onto the field. "Venusaur!" Kusa's Venusaur emerged from the light, sending a blast of light all across the battlefield.

"Venusaur?" Falkner asked. "You do realize that your Grass type is exceptionally weak against my Pidgeotto, correct?"

"Yeah, I know that. But, Venusaur is my ultimate Pokemon. I'm sure I will be able to defeat your Pidgeotto in one attack!" Kusa said, as Falkner sighed.

"Overconfidence will get you nowhere!" Falkner shouted as he pointed his hand at Kusa's Venusaur. "Pidgeotto, let's end this fast! Use Quick Attack now!"

"Venusaur, stop it with your Petal Dance!" Kusa ordered as Venusaur spun in a circle, sending blasts of pink leaves out at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was easily able to dodge them, however, was distracted long enough for Venusaur to move out of its line of attack. Pidgeotto flew right past Venusaur, circling around to Falkner for another attack. "Venusaur, here it comes again! Use your Sunny Day to blind it!" Kusa shouted, snapping her fingers as the idea came to her. Venusaur sent a blast of light upwards, forcing the sun's light to become much greater than before. Falkner nor Pidgeotto could see clearly, however, this was the end of their match.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust right in front of you!" Falkner shouted, even though he was blinded by the intense sunlight that gleamed above him. Pidgeotto blew a powerful gust in front of its body, surprisingly hitting Venusaur. Venusaur held its ground against the wind and was eventually to cause it to disperse away from him. "No, damn it!" Falkner shouted angrily, feeling the aftershock of the wind that Venusaur had dispersed.

"Venusaur, let's finish this now! SolarBeam!" Kusa shouted, as her Venusaur sent a glorious blast of green light directly into Pidgeotto, landing a direct hit against it, throwing it against the wall of the Gym. When the sunlight finally faded, Falkner noticed that Pidgeotto had been defeated making Kusa the winner of this battle.

"Excellent work, Kusa! You were a formidable foe!" Falkner said, calling back his Pidgeotto and walking over to her. He pulled out a box and said, "This has earned you only one thing; the Zephyr Badge. Congratulations."

Kusa took her Badge out of the box that was in front of her and without controlling her excitement, she shouted to the heavens, "ALRIGHT! I GOT A ZEPHYR BADGE!" Her voice echoed all throughout Johto, surprising Professor Pine who had been walking to see Professor Elm at the hospital with Joey by his side.

"Who the hell...?" Joey asked as they both turned around.

Professor Pine chuckled a bit and smiled saying, "Haha, it's nothing, Joey. Let's just keep moving. We're almost there." Joey shrugged his shoulders as they both continued down the road to the New Bark Town Hospital.

Back in Violet City, Kusa put her Badge away, hooking on the inside of her jacket, as Falkner said, "Kusa, I suppose you and your friends are traveling all throughout Johto, huh?"

"Yes, that's right." Kusa said, calling back her Venusaur just as her excitement slightly subsided. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, then, I suggest you head to Azalea Town, just due south of here. The Ruins of Alph are also very close to the town so, I would suggest checking that out as well. Those ruins are said to house some extremely rare Pokemon." Falkner said, as Kusa thanked him and walked out of his Gym. She then traveled over to the Pokemon Center to see how Machine and Hakel.

Meanwhile, in the Sprout Tower, which was in northeast section of Violet City, Gold and Silver were there, having a bit of trouble there. There were both boxed in both sides by a wall that closing in on them. Gold had heard that Silver was here so he headed over to try and convince him to bring Totodile back to Professor Elm. However, Gold and Silver argue back and forth until they had a short battle. When Gold tried to bring Totodile back with him, Totodile bit Gold's hand, stopping him from taking him away.

After a stare down between Gold and Totodile, the walls around them started to close in on them. Not only that but above Gold's head was a metal ball that was falling right for him. They were both able to the wall, however, the metal ball was still after them.

"Damn it! It's still coming!" Gold shouted, trying to find another place to run to.

"There's nowhere left to run! Gold, we'll have to catch it!" Silver shouted as Gold sighed. Despite him disliking Silver to a high degree, he needed to get them both out of there. They were both Pokedex Holders after all. Gold and Silver caught it easily, although, they didn't completely stop it.

"Where the hell did these traps come from?" Gold asked, as the two tried to hold it back.

"It's not a trap! It's one of the training items used in this tower! During our battle, when you used Smokescreen, it had to of set it off!" Silver stated, as the metal ball began to push them back towards stairs that just fell off to nowhere.

"Oh, so it's my fault, bitch?" Gold asked, annoyed by Silver's comments. "Well, you broke the staircase here with Slash! And now we can't get out of here!"

"Shut the hell up!" Silver ordered as Totodile and Exbo jumped on top of the metal ball. "This is a training exercise after all. The Pokemon should be able to help!"

"Oh... Wait, I got it!" Gold shouted, realizing what they could do together. "Exbo, make the ball as hot as you can with Ember!" Exbo nodded to Gold and began to heat up the entire metal ball easily. Despite the pain that the heat had given them both, Silver and Gold ignored it. "Keep going, Exbo! Don't pay attention to us!"

"That's right, Totodile! And when he's done, use Ice Punch to shatter the ball to pieces!" Silver ordered as Exbo finished heating the metal ball completely. Silver's Totodile then covered its hand in ice and slammed its fist into the ball, shattering it instantly.

Exbo and Gold landed on the ground next to each other, as Gold smiled saying, "Awesome. I can't believe that worked." Gold said, impressed that he was able to work with Silver so well. "Hey, that was great work. Thanks, Toto-" Exbo and Gold turned around to see that Silver and Totodile were already gone from the Sprout Tower. "DAMN IT! HE ESCAPED AGAIN!"

Outside of Sprout Tower, Silver and Totodile walked together. Then, as they started to head onto the next Route, Totodile's body began to stir. It shone a bright blue light, and then grew a bit larger. When the light disappeared, Totodile had evolved into its second stage, Croconaw. "Well, damn, that was annoying. But, nevertheless, mission accomplished. I wanted Totodile to evolve and that's exactly what it did."

Croconaw and Silver then headed down the Route that led towards Azalea Town.


	41. Chapter 41 the attack on slowpoke well

Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow arrived in Azalea Town a few days later after hearing that Machine and Hakel's injuries were healing faster than any normal human. Anyone else would have been left dead from the beating they had taken from Pulse. Nevertheless, Kusa and Yellow were finally at ease to hear that Machine and Hakel were going to be alright.

Azalea Town was an easy walk to and in fact, there were many Pokemon Trainers on that Route so it was easy to train their Pokemon. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa took on many Trainers while Yellow went out to fish for some Pokemon and to see what else she could find in terms of berries and other things.

Hakel was actually the first to arrive there and when he did, he immediately noticed an old man being attacked by a member of the Reddosuta Shikaku. Before Machine, Kusa, and Yellow got there, Hakel growled and charged forward saying, "Hey, you there! Stop what you're doing to that old man!" Hakel moved in front of the old man, stopping the assassin from trying to kill the old man.

"Who the hell are you?" The assassin asked as he raised his hand to knock Hakel away. However, Hakel grabbed his hand and pushed him away, taking one of his Poke Ball's out in the process.

"Chikorita, let's do this! Razor Leaf now!" Hakel shouted, as Chikorita jumped up into the air and threw razor sharp leaves at the enemy, slicing the assassin away from the old man onto the ground.

"You brat!" The assassin shouted, taking out a Pokemon of his own. It was a Dunsparce, which Hakel was unfamiliar with.

Hakel took out his Pokedex and examined the Dunsparce as it spoke saying, _"Dunsparce,__the__Land__Snake__Pokemon.__If__spotted,__it__escapes__burrowing__with__its__tail.__It__can__float__slightly__using__its__wings."_Hakel closed his Pokedex as the assassin chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hakel asked, as his Chikorita stood firm, annoyed by the assassin's laughing.

"You're a Pokedex Holder, huh?" The assassin asked just as Machine, Kusa, and Yellow ran next to Hakel and the old man.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" Hakel asked, as the old man behind him looked at Hakel surprised.

_A__Pokedex__Holder...__Wow..._The old man thought, marveling at the sight of seeing an actual holder of the Pokedex.

"Then that means..." The assassin looked over to Machine, Yellow, and Kusa to see that they were Pokedex Holders as well. "Those three over there are Pokedex Holders too?"

"… What are you getting at?" Hakel asked, still not understanding why this assassin was asking so many questions.

"This is great!" The assassin shouted. "If I can defeat you four, then Master Pulse will promote me! This is amazing! Now, I can't let you all escape!"

"Well, that's unfortunate because... based off your Dunsparce there, it looks like you..." Hakel threw his hand at the assassin and his Dunsparce as Chikorita dashed at them, letting loose green whips from its neck. "Won't defeat me! Chikorita, use Vine Whip now!" Chikorita let a violent barrage of Vine Whips that slapped against the assassin and his Dunsparce sending them flying backwards against a tree.

The assassin was defeated, however, he wasn't unable to walk. He called his Dunsparce back to his Poke Ball and growled saying, "Damn it! I can't fail now! Just move along now, Kurt!" The assassin then ran away, dashing towards a well that was directly in front of them.

"No!" The old man, identified as Kurt, said, grabbing Hakel's arm as he started to go after him.

"Huh?" Hakel asked, confused. "What about that man? Don't you want to go after him?"

"Not right now." Kurt said, as Hakel and the others looked at him confused. "Please, come to my home. I will explain everything there." Kurt began to walk away, as the Pokedex Holders shrugged and followed after him.

They soon arrived at his home, and Kurt handed out tea to each one of them. His home was small, however, it had an awesome feel to it. In front of them was a small, low table with wood chippings and other materials on it. Around the table, there were four tatami mats that people used to sit on. The Pokedex Holders took their tea and sat down on their tatami mats with Kurt sitting across from them.

"I am in your gratitude for saving me from that ruffian. It was despicable... what he was trying to force me to do." Kurt said, as they each took a swig of their tea and then set it on the table in front of them.

"What exactly... was he trying to make you do, Kurt?" Machine asked, savoring the flavor of his tea.

"He was trying to force me to build some type of... special Poke Ball for him." Kurt said, sighing. "I don't know exactly what he was talking about but nevertheless, it was good that you four came along. I really thought that I was going to have to give up a Poke Ball to him."

"Make a Poke Ball?" Yellow asked. "You can make Poke Ball's?"

"Yes, I am Kurt. The Poke Ball Making Master. You have never heard of me?" Kurt asked, as the four Pokedex Holders shrugged and shook their heads. "Hah, I see the irony in all of this now. I know the four famous Pokedex Holders, however, despite that, they don't seem to know me."

"I guess... that is pretty funny." Kusa said, not actually catching the irony in it.

"No matter. I will give you all something for saving me." Kurt said, as he pulled out four Fast Balls and handed them to the Pokedex Holders.

"What type of Poke Balls are these?" Hakel asked, taking one from Kurt.

"These Poke Ball's are known as Fast Balls. They are good for catching fast Pokemon at the beginning of the battle." Kurt said.

"Awesome!" Kusa exclaimed. "Thanks, Kurt!"

The four Pokedex Holders then put their Fast Ball's away and then Yellow turned back to Kurt saying, "So, Kurt, why were you trying to stop them anyway?"

"Stop them?" Kurt asked, looking at Yellow surprisingly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb... I know you're hiding something. Something in your voice seems to be holding something back." Yellow said, as Kurt sighed.

"They... don't call you the famous Pokedex Holders for nothing..." Kurt said, running his fingers through his gray hair. "Fine, I'll tell you... My granddaughter, Maisy... was captured by those bastards... I tried to get her back because they took her into the Slowpoke Well but, I couldn't do anything..."

"What's happening at the Slowpoke Well that's so important?" Machine asked.

"Those bastards are... trying to steal Slowpoke Tails from the Slowpoke down there in the well!" Kurt said, as something immediately crossed his mind. "You know what? I've got to stop being afraid of them and get my granddaughter back! Watch out everyone! I'm going to rescue Maisy!" Kurt dashed out of his house and headed for the Slowpoke Well, knocking over all the Pokedex Holders. They soon got back to their feet, now determined to rescue Kurt and Maisy, knowing that they would be captured easily. The four Pokedex Holders headed for the Slowpoke Well, hoping to see that Kurt was alright.

The four of them headed down the well to see that the water in the well had been completely drained, except for the fact that a few puddles were left in its place. When they got to the bottom of the well, they saw Kurt lying on the ground, his face covered in dirt.

"Kurt!" Machine shouted as he jumped onto the ground of the well and raced over to Kurt. Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow did the same as soon as they got into the well to see if their friend was alright. "Kurt! Are you alright?" Machine held up Kurt's head to see that he was already unconscious with bruises all over their body.

"Damn them!" Yellow shouted, angrily. "They really hurt Kurt badly!"

"This cannot go unpunished! We have to destroy these bastards!" Hakel shouted, punching the rock next to him. "Listen, Kusa, Yellow! You watch over Kurt while Machine and I go beat down these bastards!"

"Alright, gotcha, Hakel! Go ahead and beat them for us!" Yellow nodded to him, as he gave him a thumbs up.

"You ready Machine?" Hakel asked as Machine nodded to him. "Alright, let's do this shit!" Hakel and Machine then headed into the next room where everything was a bit darker than before. Stepping quietly, they eventually made it to the end of the pathway where a few members of the Reddosuta Shikaku were standing, torturing Maisy, Kurt's young granddaughter.

"There they are." Machine whispered, as the two of them hid behind a tall rock and listened to what they were trying to say.

Maisy was crying furiously, as the main assassin put a knife towards her body saying, "Listen up, you little shit! If you don't crying, I'll kill you and end your existence! So, I suggest you shut the hell up before you die!"

"No, I won't be quiet!" Maisy shouted, her voice echoing through the Well. "My grandpa won't sit long enough for you dummies to kill me! He'll defeat you before that even happens!"

"No, he won't!" The leader of the assassins shouted, slapping Maisy across the face. Machine and Hakel cringed for a second, disgusted by that man's hatred and evil determination to get what he wanted. "Your father is old and dying where he stands! The man is too damn old to help you or even rescue you! So, accept your fate and tell us what we need to know!" The leader put the knife closer to Maisy, about to stab her in the stomach. However, as he brought his hand closer, Hakel appeared behind him, holding his arm there. "What the hell?"

"Don't touch the girl, you bastard!" Hakel lifted the leader high into the air and then brought over his head, slamming his body onto the ground.

Machine walked over to Maisy and untied her from the ropes that was tied to. "Maisy, don't be afraid... We're here to save you."

"You're here to... save me?" Maisy asked, still with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, your grandfather, Kurt, asked us to come here and save you. Are you alright?" Machine asked as Maisy nodded. Machine then smiled as she grabbed hold to him, hugging him tight as she cried in happiness. She was so happy that someone had finally come to save her. "Maisy, why don't you stay here for a while? My friend and I are going to finish this person who tried to capture you, alright?" Maisy shook her head as Machine turned around, taking out his Poke Ball from his side. The leader had gotten away from Hakel, and stunned him for a minute.

"Ha! You fools will never get me!" The leader shouted, beginning to run away from them. Machine jumped over his head and landed in front of him, stopping him from moving. "What?"

"Stay right where you were!" Machine shouted as he delivered a devastating punch to the leader's face, sending him flying backwards. "I have no pity or mercy for you! What you did was wrong and now... you will pay for it! Scyther, let's go!" Machine called out his Scyther from his party and it immediately charged for the leader. "Scyther, Metal Claw now!" Machine ordered as Scyther's arms glowed a bright white color. Scyther then slashed at the leader, sending him crashing through the rock of the well.

"Alright, Machine! Nice work!" Hakel shouted, congratulating Machine for his Scyther's perfect strike.

"Hey, mister, here." Maisy said as she walked over to Machine and handed him a special metal item that looked like two silver coins stacked on top of one another.

"Huh?" Machine asked, taking the item from Maisy. Just as he looked at it, Kusa and Yellow walked in with Kurt under their arms because he had been badly injured from the attack he had suffered from a guard at the top of the well.

"Kurt, you're alright!" Hakel shouted, smiling at the old man who done the best he could do for his granddaughter.

"Grandpa!" Maisy shouted as she ran over to him just as Kusa and Yellow set him down on the ground, letting him relax.

"Maisy... You're okay... That's great." Kurt said, as Maisy gave her grandfather a hug, despite him hurting all through his body. "Machine... Hakel, everyone, thank you."

"No problem, Kurt! We were only trying to do our best for the sake of Johto!" Hakel shouted, giving a thumbs up to Kurt.

Kurt looked over to Machine and saw that he was carrying a new item. His eyes widened as he said, "Machine, what is that?"

"I... I don't know. Maisy gave it to me when the leader of these grunts was defeated. Does it belong to you?" Machine asked as Kurt shook his head.

"No, in fact, it may help you right now." Kurt said as he looked over to Machine's Scyther. "That item that you have there is called, Metal Coat. Metal Coat can given to a special Pokemon to help it evolve."

"A special Pokemon? How can that help me?" Machine asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Give it to your Scyther and wait. You'll see what I mean when you give it to your Pokemon." Kurt said, urging Machine to do it.

Machine shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright." Machine walked over to his Scyther and gave him the Metal Coat. Immediately, something began happening to his Scyther.

The Metal Coat opened up and covered Scyther's body in a bright silver veil as if it was covering him in metal. "What the hell?" Machine asked surprised. Scyther's body then began to grow larger as the metal around Scyther's body began to glow a bright white color. Then, when the light had finally disappeared, a new Pokemon burst out of the metal, revealing that the Metal Coat had actually done its job. "Whoa! This must be Scyther's evolution! Kurt, what is it called?"

"Scizor. Check it out on your Pokedex." Kurt said, as Machine took out his Pokedex and examined Scizor.

_"Scizor,__the__Pincer__Pokemon.__It__threatens__enemies__with__its__eye-patterned__claws,__which__can__swing__with__tremendous__force__when__used__in__battle."_

"Awesome!" Machine said as he hugged his Scizor, happy that his pal had finally evolved into its strongest form. When everything had turned back to normal, the four Pokedex Holders helped Kurt and Maisy back to their home. Before they left, Maisy spoke to Machine and Hakel on the side. "Mr. Machine, Mr. Hakel, thank you, for saving me."

"No problem, Maisy. We're happy to help you and your grandfather." Hakel said, smiling to her.

"Yeah, Maisy! Don't worry about it! We were happy to help!" Machine said, as Maisy smiled at them.

"Well, even so... I want you to have these." Maisy said, holding up two special Poke Ball's. One was colored completely red with a gold 'm' on the top which she gave to Machine. The second one was colored blue with a brown 'h' on the top of it which Hakel received. "I made them myself!"

"You made these?" Hakel asked, impressed by what she had done for them.

"This is awesome, Maisy! What are the names of these Poke Ball's?" Machine asked as Maisy shrugged.

"They don't have any names. Apparently, Grandpa said they were special Poke Ball's when he helped me make them." Maisy said. "Do you like them?"

"Like them? No... That doesn't possibly describe how I feel about these Poke Ball's..." Machine said, as his excitement began to grow. "I LOVE THEM! Thank you, Maisy!" He lifted her high into the air and spun her around as they both laughed, making Yellow smile.

"Crimson..." Yellow said, her eyes sparkling in the light of the sun. She walked over to Machine and Maisy just as he set her down. Machine introduced Maisy to Yellow and the three of them began to laugh, happy to stuck in this moment, even if it was just a moment.

After the four Pokedex Holders left Kurt's house, they got a room in the Pokemon Center. As they were about to go to sleep, Yellow began to say something, "Hey guys..."

"Yes, Yellow?" Machine asked as he covered the two of them in a blanket and snuggled close to her. Hakel and Kusa sat next to one another, obviously not being as close as Machine and Yellow were.

"I think... I don't want to go against the Gym Leaders anymore." Yellow said, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? Why, Yellow?" Hakel asked.

"Yeah, why Yellow? You're so awesome at it!" Kusa proclaimed as Yellow sighed.

"Because, I don't really want to be a Pokemon Battler anymore. I could never stand seeing people get hurt or Pokemon for that matter. But, it's more than that... When I saw how amazing Crimson was with Maisy today, I knew I had to decide on something." Yellow answered, as Machine raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what's that?" Machine asked, as she took his hand in hers.

"I just... want to have a baby with you, Crimson." Yellow responded, as Machine's eyes opened wide.

"A baby?" Hakel and Kusa asked surprised.

"Do you think we're ready for that step, Yellow?" Machine asked as she nodded and turned around to him.

"A baby is a special thing, Crimson. That two special people, like us, should have together if we love each other. And I can say for sure, that we are definitely ready for this. I love you more than I could stand but... we could share that love with our Pokemon and... another life in ours." Yellow answered, kissing Machine on the lips. "What do you say, Crimson? I need you to have this baby..."

"Yellow..." Machine kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you more than I can stand as well. And, as for baby... I think we should have one. I think everything that you just said was exactly right."

Kusa and Hakel smiled and turned to one another, unsure of how they stood with one another. They were best friends, sure, but they both knew there had to be something more. As they contemplated on it, they knew something was there, however, after they had met one another after their training, they didn't know if something was still there.

But now, something was coming back, however, they didn't know how to say it. Yellow and Machine fell asleep next to each other for the rest of the night while Hakel and Kusa looked at each other until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. They knew they had to get as much sleep as possible because tomorrow they were going to visit the Ruins of Alph nearby Azalea Town.


	42. Chapter 42 awakening of the unown

The next day, after the four Pokedex Holders went to see Kurt and Maisy for the last time, they began heading back towards the Ruins of Alph, not too far away from Azalea. As the four of them headed onwards, Machine and Yellow noticed that Hakel and Kusa were holding hands, something they had not seen them do in about two years.

Machine and Yellow headed onwards ahead to see if there were any Apricorns on the way. As they headed towards Union Cave, which had the Ruins of Alph just beyond it, Hakel and Kusa stopped and looked into each others eyes. Hakel knew what he wanted, however, as heart began pumping, he contemplated if what he was really wanted was Kusa.

Despite this, however, they both moved in closer to one another, without even noticing it. Knowing that this wasn't the right time, he stopped himself, and pulled away from Kusa, letting of her hand shortly afterward.

"What's wrong, Hakel?" Kusa asked, just loud enough so Hakel could hear it.

"I... I can't, Kusa." Hakel said, scratching the back of his head. "Despite all we've been through together... it's just... not good for me right now."

"Not good for you right now?" Kusa asked, with an agitated tone in her voice.

"No, Kusa! That... That's not what I meant!" Hakel said, however, it was all too late. Tears had already been streaming down Kusa's face, saddened and hurt by his words. "Kusa... That's not what I meant! I'm telling you! I didn't mean it like that!"

"How the hell did you mean it, Hakel?" Kusa shouted angrily, her voice making Machine and Yellow turn around to them. "Cause it seems to me like you meant that you were too good for me right now! That's what you meant... Isn't it?"

"Kusa, damn it..." Hakel said, unable to release his true feelings to her. "I... I didn't mean it... like that... I swear." However, he couldn't even look at Kusa while he said this, making her angrier than she was before.

"Hakel..." Kusa said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know what see what you mean, seriously."

"You do? That means you understand that it was all an accident? I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, Hakel, I completely understand." Kusa said, with an angry look on her face. "WE were an accident, Hakel. I thought you loved me, I thought you still did!"

"I do but..." Hakel said, as he turned away from Kusa once more.

"Holy shit, Hakel!" Kusa shouted, walking up to him and looking in his eyes. "Why the hell can't you let me inside? Why the hell is it so hard to tell me what you REALLY are! What are you afraid of?"

Hakel didn't respond. All he did, was dart his eyes toward the ground, as he began to close his eyes as she asked, "Hakel! Answer me, what the hell are you so afraid of?"

Annoyed by Kusa's constant questions, his mind suddenly went ablaze with anger. Something inside of him just snapped and then shouted directly in her face, "None of your fuckin' business! So, why don't you just stay out of my damn life?" Hakel brought his hand across her face, slapping her violently onto the ground. However, when Kusa looked back up at him, cringing in pain on the ground, Hakel turned back to normal and tried to comfort her.

However, all she did was land a powerful into Hakel's stomach as hard as she could, making him fall onto the ground. "You're a jack ass, Hakel." Kusa got up with the help of Machine and Yellow and they walked her back to the hospital in Azalea Town. Luckily, each town in Johto now had their own person Pokemon Center's and Hospital, for people now. Hakel stood up and walked after them, following them to the hospital.

It didn't take long for the doctors at the Hospital to heal the bruise that Hakel had given Kusa. When she was released, they were still going to Ruins of Alph, however, she vowed to never speak to or even look at Hakel during their time together.

Yellow and Kusa walked together towards the Ruins of Alph, while Machine and Hakel walked a few feet behind them. Machine patted Kusa on the back and said, "Hakel... Why did you do that man? You screwed up your relationship with Kusa forever."

"I don't know Machine..." Hakel said, as Machine raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean... it wasn't voluntary?" Machine asked as Hakel nodded to him.

"I just snapped... I couldn't even control the words coming out of my mouth... Kusa'll hate me forever now..." Hakel responded, shaking his own head.

"Hakel... What exactly did you accomplish when you went for training two years ago?" Machine asked.

"I worked on my Pokemon, getting stronger, and my learning of varying my Pokemon in my team. That battle with Kris back then really opened my eyes. Oh, and I also practiced on controlling Zenos' energy." Hakel said.

"You didn't a good enough job, Hakel..." Machine said, sighing. "The reason you went berserk is because Zenos takes control of your subconscious and makes your body do things uncontrollably. Yajuu did that many times to me during many training sessions I had with Yellow, however, each time, he subjected myself to horrible training measures afterward to at least block the flow of Yajuu's influence into my body. Yajuu only is able to get through when Yellow is hurt or when someone brings to the point of death."

"That's why... you went berserk just before we arrived to save you and Yellow from the Reddosuta Shikaku about a week back..." Hakel said, as Machine nodded.

"But, according to what you're telling me, you didn't seem even get an inch closer to controlling Zenos' energy. Or maybe I'm wrong. Zenos may much be much stronger than Yajuu and harder to control. However, despite that, you don't seem to be ready to take this journey with us at the moment..." Machine said, turning back to him. "So, until you can get it together... go back to Kanto. Find out how to better control it because until you do... I don't want you traveling with us. If you EVER hurt Kusa like that again, I will personally bring you past the point of death. We don't hurt our comrades like that, Hakel. Plus, Kusa doesn't trust you whatsoever. We can't someone who is liable to kill any one of us with his rage."

Machine patted Hakel on the back as he walked away with him as he said, "Fine, Machine. I'll do as you guys want. But I will be back. I can't miss the chance of defeating you in the Pokemon League again. So, expect me to be back, soon."

"Whatever man. Just do what you have to do." Machine said, waving goodbye to his partner as he headed back into Azalea to speak with Professor Pine.

_This__is__for__the__best...__I__don't__want__to__hurt__Kusa__or__anyone__else__again...__I__need__to__get__my__emotions__under__control__before...__I__do__something__else__to__ruin__my__chances__with__her__more__than__this._Hakel thought, taking a deep breath. _Besides,__now__I__can__focus__on__what__my__sister__and__my__brother__wanted__me__to__do__at__Blackthorn__City__but__first...__I__need__something__to__fly__with..._

As Hakel headed into the Azalea Town Pokemon Center to extract his Pidgeot from Professor Pine's lab, Machine, Yellow, and Kusa walked into Union Cave to head for the Ruins of Alph.

Upon arriving in the Ruins, they saw someone else come around the side of it. The three Pokedex Holders ducked around one of the blocks as the person on the other side did the same. "Damn it! He's already seen us! Let's take care of him then!" Machine took out his Poke Ball for Larvitar and headed out to fight the person that was on the other side of the Ruins. The other person charged at him, only to stop when he realized who it was. "Gold?"

"What the hell? Machine?" Gold asked, as his Exbo, Aibo, and Sunkern stood at Gold's feet, ready to attack. Machine looked down at and smiled. "Oh yeah, you saw Sunbo, huh? Yeah, I just caught her before I left Violet City."

"Sunbo... Interesting nickname, you have for it." Machine said, immediately turning back to Kusa and Yellow who were still hiding. "Yellow, Kusa, it's alright! It's just Gold!"

"Gold?" Kusa asked, as she looked over to see that it really was Gold. Kusa and Yellow ran up to Gold, smiling as they saw him.

"Yellow, Kusa, how have you been?" Gold asked, as they both smiled.

"We've been pretty awesome, Gold! What about yourself?" Kusa asked.

"I've been doing well. Like I was saying to Machine here, I recently got a Sunkern in Violet City. I named is Sunbo." Gold responded as Yellow and Kusa knelt down to it, smiling at Gold's new Pokemon. "Hey, Machine? Where's... Hakel?"

"Hakel..." Machine said as the three senior Pokedex Holders sighed, bringing tension into the Ruins. "We don't really... want to talk about it."

"Wow... Sorry for bringing it up... It seems to cause pretty bad tensions within the group..." Gold said, as the three of them turned back to normal. "Anyway, have you guys got the first Gym Badge yet?"

Machine and Kusa opened up their jackets showing Gold that they had the Zephyr Badge, strapped on a small hook on the inside of their jackets. "Yeah, we got our first one about two days ago... What about you? You going for them?"

"Nah, I'm not into all of that. Besides, I'm still trying to convince Silver to give back that Totodile he stole." Gold said, looking over to Yellow. "Yellow, what about you? Don't you usually go after the Gym Badges for the League?"

"Not this time. I've decided to live the simple life by just traveling with Crimson, Kusa, and Hakel. Plus, I decided to have a baby with Crimson." Yellow said, as Machine nodded at Gold.

"Crimson? Who is that?" Gold asked as Machine sighed.

"It's my real name, Gold." Machine answered as Gold jumped, surprised that his real name was actually Crimson.

"Real name? Why the hell do you use Machine?" Gold asked.

"Because, my family, the Emerald family are bunch of cheaters, liars, and bastards... Yes, my full name is Crimson Emerald. Plus, it seemed to catch on so, I just introduce myself as Machine to everyone. It seems a bit easier to handle, don't you think?" Machine explained as Gold nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard about the trials that the Emerald family has had, kind of. You have to tell me about when you get the chance." Gold said, as someone else walked into the Ruins. He immediately saw that the person was a pretty girl, with strange green hair. "Hey, look over there! What a beautiful girl!"

"Uh, Gold..." Machine said as Gold ignored him and dashed over to the beautiful girl.

"Good afternoon there, miss." Gold said as the "girl" looked up to him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it boring looking at Ruins by yourself? How about it? Have some tea with me... Oh, and by the way, I'm Gold of New Bark Town."

"Uh... I'm Bugsy from Azalea Town... and actually..." Bugsy said as he raised a finger. "I'm actually a guy..."

Gold fell flat on his back, surprised, however got right back up and sighed saying, "… Nevermind. I knew that."

"Knew it." Machine said, walking up to Gold and Bugsy along with Kusa and Yellow behind him.

"Are these your friends, Gold?" Bugsy asked as Gold nodded to him.

"Yes, this is Machine, Kusa Tenpi, and Yellow... They've been good friends of mine and are actually my seniors. Guys, this is Bugsy of Azalea Town." Gold said as the three of them bowed to Bugsy, happy to have found the next leader of the region.

"Oh, there's no need to bow..." Bugsy said, laughing at the fact.

"Well, aren't you the Gym Leader of Azalea Town?" Kusa asked. "We're just paying respect where respect is due."

"Oh, then you must be the challengers that Falkner called me about a few days ago!" Bugsy shouted as Kusa and Machine nodded to him. "Well, I apologize but... for the moment, I can't help you out with that..."

"What? Why not?" Machine and Kusa asked surprised.

"Because there's a reason I came here." Bugsy said. "I didn't just come here for sightseeing. I came to search for my missing companions..."

"Missing companions?" Yellow asked.

"I'm a member of the Johto Ruins Exploration Team. My companions came here to research... but we suddenly lost contact!" Bugsy said, as the tension lifted over their heads. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, we're here because of the fact that we wanted to see the Ruins of Alph and the special Pokemon that lies dormant here. We were hoping to get a sneak peek at it." Kusa said, as Bugsy nodded.

"And I came here for my Pokemon. I've been searching for it since it went missing." Gold said as the four of them gasped.

"Missing?" Bugsy asked.

"What Pokemon is it, Gold?" Machine asked.

"It's my Polibo, my Poliwag." Gold responded.

"Some bad guys probably took it, don't you think?" Bugsy asked.

"Well, in all honesty... I don't really know. I don't even remember where I lost it." Gold stated, feeling a bit embarrassed by it.

"Well, I have heard of a famous fishing place here in Johto..." Bugsy said as Aibo turned its head because it had heard something.

"Fishing place...?" Gold asked as Aibo hopped off of his shoulders and walked over to a wall that seemed to be relatively good shape and put his ear to the wall to see if what he was hearing wasn't just empty, white noise. "Huh? What is it, Aibo? What do you hear behind the wall? People's voices?" Aibo nodded to him as Gold brought Exbo over to him. "Okay, Exbo!"

"Gold! What are you doing?" Bugsy asked, frantically.

"Burn down that wall!" Gold shouted, ignoring Bugsy as Exbo blasted a hole in the wall with its fire.

"Gold! That's an important relic of Johto! The fire from your Cyndaquil... it's ruining it!" Bugsy shouted, however, Exbo didn't stop.

"Aibo heard people's voices coming from behind that wall. They must be the companions you're looking for!" Gold shouted as Exbo finally broke through, although Bugsy's heart almost stopped. "Alright! We broke through! Let's go in!" Gold and his Pokemon jumped into the broken wall, descending into the Ruins below.

"Isn't that a bit reckless?" Bugsy asked as he hopped in after Gold.

"Yeah but... that's Gold for ya!" Machine said, as he headed in after Bugsy and Gold followed by Yellow and Kusa. They all landed on the ground where they saw cobwebs and dirt literally lifting into the air because this place had not seen daylight in many years.

"What is this place?" Gold asked.

"Wait a second... My eyes haven't quite adjusted yet." Bugsy said, giving them a moment to become used to the darkness. "What?" Bugsy asked, something immediately catching his eye. "What are these symbols? They look so strange..."

"They are all so old and dusty, I can't even decipher it." Yellow said, walking up to the wall and looking up. "No, this is much too old for me to understand and I've studied something like this before."

"Wait a second..." Bugsy said, taking out a book and flipping through its pages quickly. "Could it have possibly been hidden in a place like this?"

"Hey, Bugsy! Do you know what this place is?" Gold asked, turning to him.

"I knew it!" Bugsy said, closing the book after finding the information. "This place is a valuable ruin that was built over 1500 years ago. A mysterious "Symbol Pokemon" was said to have lived here. However, nobody has actually seen it."

"'Symbol' Pokemon?" All the Pokemon Trainers shouted, surprised by his response.

"These walls here... Could they be to explain the Pokemon?" Bugsy asked, still perplexed by the mystery.

"Is that really true?" Kusa asked. "These murals are over 1500 years old?"

"Yes! They may mean that humans and Pokemon coexisted peacefully in ancient times! And if that's the case... I'll be the one who discovered it..."

"Bugsy, I know you're excited about this and all but... shouldn't we find your friends first?" Machine asked as Bugsy laughed nervously, realizing that finding his companions first was much more important.

"Right... I apologize for that..." Bugsy said as the five of them started off down the same path which Gold led the way to.

"Okay, this path continues down that way. That's where the noise was coming from, I think." Gold said, pointing the way onward. However, just as he started to walk forwards, Gold was wrapped in a spider web, stopping from moving at all.

"What the hell?" Machine asked, as he was almost caught by the same web.

"Thanks for destroying that wall and leading us here, kid." Someone's voice said from behind them that sounded very familiar to Machine, Kusa, and Yellow.

"Oh, shit! You're-"

"That's right, the Reddosuta Shikaku!" One of them shouted as everyone turned around and smirked, knowing that they had caught them. "We didn't have to waste time solving that asinine puzzle. We never would have solved that thing... Now, we'll be taking the symbol Pokemon for ourselves!" After they stopped speaking, Machine, Kusa, Yellow, and Bugsy were wrapped up in the same spider web material, as were there Pokemon that had been released.

"Exbo!" Gold shouted to his Cyndaquil, however, it was no use. He was wrapped to tight to do anything.

"It's no use! With that much pressure constricting your movements, it's in too much pain to produce any fire!" One of the assassin shouted, laughing at their unfortunate situation.

"Damn you bastards!" Yellow shouted angrily as one of their Elekid hopped over to them and pointed its electricity directly in their faces.

"Sorry but we need to take the symbol Pokemon for the true revival of our organization. So, I would suggest, you NOT try to stop us!" One of the assassins said, as Gold sighed.

"Well, it's inevitable... They've got us... I guess I'll just admit defeat and..." As Gold started to fall back, Aibo climbed up on his head and threw a Poke Ball of his into the air. "Hah, no way! I tricked you! Sunbo, come out and use Flash to blind them!" Gold's Sunkern popped out of its Poke Ball and sent a glorious flash of light all over the room, blinding the members of the Reddosuta Shikaku easily.

"Oh shit! My eyes!" They all shouted, blinded by the enormous flash of light coming from the sky.

Aibo cut Gold and Exbo loose and Gold went over and cut everyone else loose as well. "They won't be blind for very long so let's get out of here." Gold said, as he untied everyone else. Then, as they got up to their feet, Gold sensed something moving behind him. He turned around and saw that the symbols on the wall were beginning to move and come off the wall. "What the hell? The symbols on the wall are moving!"

The Pokedex Holders there took out of their Pokedex's and examined the Pokemon, however, it only brought up their names and nothing more. Gold read it off saying, "Unown..."

"Uh oh." Machine said, beginning to understand what was really going on. "I figured something out. Are you all thinking the same thing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bugsy asked as the Pokedex Holders nodded to Machine.

"Bugsy, you and the Reddosuta Shikaku were wrong... The symbols on the wall weren't to explain the Symbol Pokemon... they were the Symbol Pokemon, all along!" Gold shouted as the Unown around them began to attack furiously, as if they were in a rage for waking them up.

"Gold! Damn it! That Flash you used must have woken them up!" Kusa shouted as each of them were surrounded by the Unown that were on the walls.

"Screw it!" Gold shouted as they finally broke free of the Unown. "Just RUN FOR IT!" The five of them dashed away down the hallway that Gold was talking about as they tried to escape the Unown.

As the Pokedex Holders and Bugsy ran away, the Reddosuta Shikaku members finally got their sight come back to them. "Damn... My eyes are finally coming back to me... Those brats were good though."

"But I did get a glimpse of the symbol Pokemon though... I can't believe the Symbols on the walls are actually Pokemon! But now... this is our chance... First off... we need to make a trap for those brats... We know this place better than anyone else so, it should be easy... We'll get those Pokemon..."

Finally, after shaking off the Unown in another corridor, they took a breather to stop running. "Damn, we got away... somehow. But I don't know where the exit is!" Gold shouted, panting as he spoke.

"Well then..." Machine stopped as he suddenly heard voices coming from their side. "Huh? Do you hear that? Is that voices coming from the other side?"

"Wait a second!" Bugsy shouted surprised. "Have my companions been captured?"

"We can save them now that they know where we are! Let's go to the other side!" Gold shouted as they turned a corner and intended on heading towards Bugsy's companions, however, they were stopped by a large spider web that was in their way.

"What is this?" Kusa asked.

"It's... a spider web... It's a Spinarak's Spider Web to be more exact..." Bugsy responded, examining it with an eyeglass he had on his person. "Also, we were tied up by a different kind of the same thread. It's very sticky. This thread is used as a trap for ambushes! A Bug type user like me would know! We have to head down another path!"

However, as the five of them began to head down more and more of the alternate path's, everyplace seemed to head nowhere. They were stuck, trapped like a mice in cage. "Shit, all the ways we go are blocked! We're trapped in here!" Yellow proclaimed.

"Give it up you brats! We have this spider web material laid out near every exit!" The Reddosuta Shikaku members shouted in the darkness.

"This is bad, everybody! I can hear the Reddosuta Shikaku coming!" Gold shouted, looking behind him.

"I can hear the Unown coming from over there! We're being attacked from both sides! We have to do something about these two groups before we save my companions!" Bugsy stated, hearing the Unown coming their way as well.

"Ha! What a perfect plan! You block all the exits, have them aggravate the Unown, and we'll get them all in one swoop! It's so simple!" One of the members said as they headed in the area that the Pokedex Holders and Bugsy were supposed to be in. However, when they arrived into the room, there was smoke all around them, covering everything. "Hey, what the hell?" The same member stopped as he looked over to a spiderweb. The Unown were stuck there, not being able to move whatsoever.

"Holy shit! You idiot! The Symbol Pokemon are getting in the web! Where did those brats go?" Another member asked, as he looked around for them.

Suddenly, as they looked around a bit more, the Unown activated their own power and shocked all the members of the Reddosuta Shikaku in the room, completely missing the Pokedex Holders or Bugsy. "No! We weren't the ones who... woke you up..." The Reddosuta Shikaku members and their Pokemon with them fainted, falling onto the ground unconsciously.

The smoke finally began to disappear with Gold being the first one to see as he said, "Phew... Thank goodness. It worked."

"Nice work, Gold. I was surprised that your Smokescreen blinded the Unown and the Reddosuta Shikaku, that they were both taken down by their foolish acts!" Yellow stated to Gold as he smiled back at her. They watched the Unown go back to their places on the wall as they headed off to save Bugsy's friends. "Heh, sorry to wake you up, Unown."

Soon after saving Bugsy's friends, they headed back up the exit where Bugsy was giving his thanks to them. "Well, this is everybody. Thanks so much everybody!"

"No problem, Bugsy! We were happy to help!" Gold shouted, speaking for the entire group.

"On top of that, we were all able to see the Unown. That was definitely exciting!" Machine said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's an amazing discovery! I'm sure this power will be documented. It's true form is still undiscovered! Now, people will research without angering the Unown!" Bugsy shouted as he began to document his findings in a small, black notebook very quickly.

"Alright, Bugsy." Gold laughed as he said it. "I think we've got it. But, with that finished, it's time for me to go! I still have a lot to do. So, I'll see everyone later! Good luck on your Gym Battle, you guys!"

"Got it! Thanks man!" Machine said, waving goodbye to their new friend as he rode away on his skateboard into the distance.

"Well, take care, Gold! See you later!" Yellow and Bugsy shouted to Gold just as he disappeared into the horizon, waving back to them one last time.

"Now... about that Gym Battle..." Bugsy said as Machine and Kusa smiled at him, ready to begin their match. "Who's going first?"


	43. Chapter 43 the hive badge

As Bugsy, Machine, Kusa, and Yellow began to head back toward Azalea Town, Kusa was the left one in the pack as she looked down at the ground. Even though she had denounced Hakel as a friend, she couldn't him out of her mind.

She thought of sad he was when he was left, and the look on his face when Machine told him to leave. She began to miss him as she started to not pay attention to where she was walking. So, as she walked forward, she accidentally stepped into Machine who had stopped in place.

"Machine?" Kusa asked as Machine sighed.

"Kusa... You miss Hakel, don't you?" Machine asked as she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sure. I'm fine. Let's just keep going. We don't want to keep Bugsy long. I'm sure he has better things to do." Kusa said as Bugsy smiled.

"Kusa, don't worry. Compared to what I was doing, this is much more exciting than what I was doing. Even though I'm an explorer, Pokemon Battling is definitely tied as my passion. It's an exciting past time, starting in the regions as long as I can imagine." Bugsy said, as Kusa smiled back at him.

"Let's go then, Bugsy. I'm challenging you first." Machine said, as Bugsy nodded to him. They all walked into the small town and then stood at the entrance as they watched Machine walk into the Gym with Bugsy. Yellow and Kusa walked into the Pokemon Center and walked up to their room.

In the Gym, Bugsy and Machine stared at the scenery around the place. Honestly, to Machine, it reminded him of Erika's Gym back in Kanto. However, it had bugs crawling all over the place, with Pokemon like Spinarak, Pinsir, and Kakuna against the ceiling, climbing on trees and spiderwebs that they had fabricated for them.

"Wow, Bugsy... You sure like Bug type Pokemon, huh?" Machine asked, as Bugsy nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, I have kind of an obsession for them. They're powerful Pokemon, don't doubt what they can do." Bugsy said, as he walked to the other side of the Gym and prepared the battlefield. The Grass lifted up off the battlefield, leaving an open place for them to battle.

However, the grass folded to one side revealing that many other trees and Pokemon climbed on them, making Machine smile. Seeing Pokemon run free was exciting to him and he wanted to see when he was done exploring the world.

"Well, then, are you ready, Machine?" Bugsy asked as Machine got a confident expression on his face and nodded to him. "Alright, let's begin!" Bugsy tossed his first Pokemon into the air, releasing it onto the field in front of him.

_Let's__see__here..._Machine said, as it was revealed that Bugsy had chosen Metapod as his first Pokemon. _Alright,__time__to__decide__here..._Machine said as he took out two Poke Ball's. One had his Charizard inside of it and the other had his Larvitar in it. _Charizard__could__easily__defeat__all__of__Bugsy's__Pokemon__but...__no,__that__would__be__too__easy.__I__want__to__make__my__experience__in__Johto__interesting.__I__can't__use__Charizard__for__this__battle._With his decision made, he put Charizard's Poke Ball away and released his Larvitar out of its Poke Ball onto the battlefield.

"For my first Pokemon, I choose, Larvitar!" Machine shouted as Bugsy nodded, however, he was skeptical about his choose.

"Let's see how your Larvitar fairs against my Metapod!" Bugsy shouted. "I'll make the first move! Metapod, use Tackle on Larvitar!"

"Larvitar, dodge that and use Bite on Metapod!" Machine ordered as Larvitar dodged a hit from Metapod and then jumped at it, giving Metapod a powerful onto its head. "That's good work, Larvitar! Now, Sandstorm!"

"Metapod, shake it off!" Bugsy shouted as his Metapod starting to shake violently. However, no matter what it did, it couldn't shake Machine's Larvitar off of its head. Larvitar then jumped off of Metapod's head and then began spinning back down towards it. As Larvitar began to spin, it created a tunnel of sand around its body in the form of a spike. "Metapod, use Harden now!" Bugsy shouted as Metapod sat on the ground as its body gleamed twice in the light.

Larvitar smashed into Metapod, ripping at its body with its spike of sand. Larvitar eventually made a direct hit against Metapod, slamming it into the ground with its power. It blew a wave of sand everywhere around them, making their eyesight impossible as to who had won in the collision. However, when the debris had cleared, it showed that Machine's Larvitar had succeeded.

"Nice work, Machine." Bugsy said, recalling his Metapod back to its Poke Ball. "Now, let's see how well you do against my second Pokemon! Come out, Scyther!" Bugsy tossed her second Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his second Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"A Scyther, huh?" Machine asked, smirking at Bugsy. "That sounds good to me! Larvitar, let's see if we can go for a winning streak! Use Rock Slide now!" Machine's Larvitar jumped into the air, and then slammed its fist into the ground. A hand made of the ground itself, reached up from the ground and grabbed Scyther. Larvitar jumped to the other side of the earth hand, destroying with a simple punch. Scyther was released from the hand, however, all the rocks that began to fall slide onto Scyther, crushing him easily. "Nice work, Larvitar!"

"We're not done yet, Machine! Scyther, Swords Dance now!" Bugsy shouted as the pile of rocks began to rumble loudly. Then, as Larvitar began to charge at the pile of rocks, they all flew back at Larvitar, throwing him against the wall, defeating him easily. Scyther then stopped spinning, as Machine called back his Larvitar, annoyed at Scyther's endurance and strength.

"Damn it! I wasn't expecting that!" Machine said, taking out his second Poke Ball. "But two can play it that game! Scizor, I choose you!" Machine shouted, calling his Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther.

"Oh, so you have a Scizor, eh?" Bugsy asked as Machine nodded.

"That's right! I used to Scyther just like you until I used Metal Coat to evolve it into its stronger form!" Machine shouted, confident that his newly obtained Scizor could beat its evolutionary predecessor's stage.

"Well, let us see who's form is truly stronger? Scizor or Scyther?" Bugsy asked as Scizor and Scyther stood each other down, glaring at one another.

Scizor and Scyther stood there eyeing each other for a few seconds until Machine and Bugsy knew it was time to begin again. They put hand out to the enemy and shouted, "GO!"

Scizor and Scyther jolted at one another, however, it was obvious as they took the first step, that Bugsy's Scyther was much faster. But, what Scizor lacked in speed, he made up for in Defense and Strength! "Scyther, use Slash now!" Bugsy shouted as Scyther slashed at Scizor, however, Scizor was able to block it and hold his Scyther in place.

"Scizor, Metal Claw now!" Machine ordered as Scizor pushed Scyther back and crossed his two arms as they glowed a bright white glow. He then slammed his arms into Bugsy's Scyther, sending it rolling across the ground. "Scizor, quickly follow up with False Swipe! Finish Bugsy's Scyther!"

"Scyther, get up!" Bugsy shouted as Scyther slowly rose back to its feet. "Counter Scizor's False Swipe with your own! GO!" Scyther shook off its dizziness it had suffered from Scizor's attack and charged at Scizor. Scizor dashed at Scyther and they slashed at one another. However, Scizor expected the next slash from Scyther. Scizor ducked the attack and slashed Scyther as hard as it could, knocking it backwards, onto the ground in front of Bugsy. "Scyther!"

"See, what did I tell you, Bugsy?" Machine asked. "Scizor's obviously the better Pokemon! Just accept it!"

"Never! Scyther and I will succeed!" Bugsy shouted, as Machine smiled at him, admiring his determination. "Scyther, get back up and use your Quick Attack!"

"Scizor, X-Scissor now!" Machine shouted as Scizor covered its claws in bright red energy. It then raised its arms to slash at Scyther, however, it was no use. Bugsy's Scyther was ten times faster and slammed its side against Scizor's body, knocking him backwards. Scyther was hurt a bit by Scizor's metallic structure, however, was not down and out, yet. "Damn! Your Scyther is much too fast! Let's make that stop! Right, Scizor?" Scizor nodded as he stood back to his feet, ready for another bout with Bugsy's Scyther.

"It doesn't matter! We'll still win! Scyther, attack Scizor with Air Slash!" Bugsy ordered as Scyther dashed over to Scizor, sending a slash to his face.

"Scizor, dodge that and use Night Slash on its legs!" Machine ordered as Scizor barely dodged it, getting skimmed by its slash. Scizor's pincers then glowed a dark red color as it slashed at Scyther's legs, cutting its speed down harshly. Scizor then slashed at Scyther again with the same attack, sending it crashing into one of the trees. "Amazing! It's a critical hit!"

Scyther got back up, panting heavily as Machine knew that this was the time to finish it off. Scizor was still full of energy because Bugsy's Scyther had not landed but a few strikes against him.

"It's not over yet, Machine! We'll win!" Bugsy shouted, as Scyther started to walk over to him, ignoring the pain that it felt within its legs. However, when Scyther stepped over to Bugsy, it feel to its knees, feeling the pain that Scizor had given it for the past few times. "Scyther, are you alright? Can you still fight?" Bugsy's Scyther seemed determined. Bugsy smiled and knew that, if his Pokemon wasn't giving up yet, he couldn't give up either.

"Alright, this is enough! It's time to end this round! Scizor, let's do this! Bullet Punch now!" Machine shouted as Scizor nodded, facing Scyther once more. Machine's Scizor pulled back its arm, as its pincer's eye-like patterns glowed dark red.

"Wait a second! I've heard about this move! Scyther, we must not let Scizor attack!" Bugsy asked as Scyther stood to its feet, however, it was very shaky. "Excellent, you can stand! Scyther, you must use your Vaccum Wave! Can you do that?" Scyther nodded and despite its pain, pointed its blade-like forearms directly at Scizor, gaining a wave of wind around them slowly.

"Time to end this! Scizor, Bullet Punch now!" Machine ordered as Scizor dashed forward, faster than before.

"Scyther, release your Vaccum Wave now!" Bugsy shouted just as Scizor was about to strike Scyther down. Scyther released its attack as the two waves of energy made contact, causing an explosion to erupt all over the battlefield, covering it in debris once more. The smoke lasted for a few minutes and no one could heads or tails of what was going on.

A few minutes later, after the tension began to drop, two figures appeared through the smoke. At first, Machine and Bugsy thought it was each other and their Pokemon, however, the image soon became clear. It was Machine's Scizor and Bugsy's Scyther standing on opposite ends of the battlefield, with their attacks diminished and their energy extinguished. As Machine and Bugsy waited for a response from the two, each Pokemon began to fall to the ground. When the smoke had completely cleared, it seemed Scizor and Scyther had both lost, making this round a tie.

"Holy-" Machine said as he chuckled for a second. "The round was a tie? Impossible, how did that happen?"

"Because, their attack strength seemed to do them both in. When the two attacks collided, from what I can gather, the two were caught in both attacks, making them faint at the very minute." Bugsy said as he returned Scyther back to his Poke Ball and shrugged. "But eh, there's still one more Pokemon I haven't used yet."

Machine returned Scizor back to his Poke Ball and took out his third and final Pokemon he was going to use for the battle. "As I do! Come out, Totodile!" Machine called out his new starter Pokemon, as it came dancing out of the Poke Ball, full of energy and strength.

"Very well!" Bugsy shouted, as he tossed his last Pokemon into the air. "I choose you, Heracross!" His final Pokemon, Heracross, was released from its Poke Ball, smiling at Machine and Totodile as it came out.

"Damn! What is that?" Machine asked, taking out his Pokedex and examining it.

_Heracross,__the__Single__Horn__Pokemon._The electronic voice of Pokedex read off to him. _It__is__usually__docile,__but__if__it__disturbed__while__sipping__on__honey,__it__chases__off__the__intruder__with__its__horn._

"Seems awesome. Let's test its strength, shall we, Bugsy?" Machine asked, putting away his Pokedex and focusing on the battle ahead.

"We shall!" Bugsy shouted, as they stared at one another, seeing who make the first move.

_Okay...__I__can't__make__this__battle__as__epic__as__the__other__battle__with__my__Scizor__but...__Totodile__seems__up__for__the__challenge.__I__think__I__can__win__if__we__really__try!_Machine thought to himself as he sighed, getting back into the zone. "Totodile, attack! Use your Bite on Heracross!" Totodile dashed forward up to Heracross, however, Bugsy was prepared.

"Heracross, Take Down now!" Bugsy ordered as Heracross dodged a Bite from Totodile and then slammed its body into it, knocking Totodile through the air. Totodile landed on the ground, as Heracross came at it again, faster than before. "Heracross, Horn Attack now!"

"Totodile, dodge it and hit with a Water Gun!" Machine ordered, as Totodile barely dodged an attack from Heracross, jumping backwards in the process. Totodile then centered itself and then sent a gushing blue stream of water from its mouth into Heracross, knocking it backwards into a tree. "Totodile, try it one more time! Water Gun!"

"Heracross, stop Totodile with your Reversal! Send its attack back at it!" Bugsy ordered as Heracross got back up and ran directly into Totodile's Water Gun. Heracross then deflected the water back at Totodile, knocking it onto the ground, hurt by its own attack. "Follow up, Heracross! Use your Fury Attack onto Totodile!"

"Totodile, watch out!" Machine shouted as Totodile got back to its feet. However, by the time it got back up, Heracross was thrown into the air. Heracross followed after it as it pelted Totodile several times with its horn, as hard as it could, dealing heavy damage onto Totodile as Heracross sent Totodile onto the ground, heavily beaten by Bugsy's Heracross. "Totodile!"

"Nothing person, Machine. It was just a battle. Nobody wins all of them..." Bugsy said as he shrugged.

"No..." Machine said, as he smirked at Bugsy. "I won't lose! Totodile and I can't lose you to you! We're determined to win! No matter how many times we're beaten down by you, we WON'T give up! Right, Totodile?" As Machine looked down at Totodile, he saw that he was glowing a bright white light. Within the light, Totodile stood up and began to grow a bit bigger.

When Totodile finally was let go from the light, he had changed completely, as an entirely new Pokemon. "Whoa, what's that Pokemon?" Machine asked, as he took out his Pokedex and examined his new Pokemon.

_Croconaw,__the__Big__Jaw__Pokemon.__It__opens__its__huge__jaws__wide__when__attacking.__If__it__loses__any__fangs__while__biting,__it__grows__them__back.__It__is__the__evolved__form__of__Totodile._Machine put away his Pokedex and smiled back at Bugsy and his Heracross.

"Alright, now I know we can win! Right, Croconaw?" Machine asked as his newly formed Croconaw danced around the battlefield, just as happy as Totodile was.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're Totodile evolved! Heracross and I will still win!" Bugsy shouted as he pointed at Machine and his Croconaw. "Heracross, attack Machine's Croconaw with your Brick Break now!"

"Croconaw, dodge Heracross' attack and return it back at him with your Slash!" Machine ordered as Croconaw ducked under Heracross' attack, and gave him twice the power with a violent slash that ripped into Bugsy's Pokemon. Heracross went sailing backwards, however, it was able to stop itself from crashing into Bugsy or another tree. "Then, follow up with your Ice Fang, Croconaw!" Croconaw jumped at Heracross just as it got back up and bit its head.

As it bit into Heracross, Heracross' entire body immediately froze and became covered in ice. Croconaw then delivered a devastating punch into the ice, breaking it immediately. Heracross flew against the wall of the arena, finally ending the match between them.

"Heracross, return!" Bugsy said, as he recalled his Heracross to its Poke Ball. Bugsy then walked over to Machine just as Croconaw jumped into his arms and then climbed on his head. Bugsy then held out his hand for Machine to shake as he said, "Excellent match, Machine. Your Pokemon are truly amazing. I was glad to have fought them. Here is the proof of your victory against me, the Hive Badge." Machine smiled, taking the Hive Badge and shaking Bugsy's hand. He had finally achieved his second badge, a few steps further in his plan to eventually enter the Johto Pokemon League Conference.


	44. Chapter 44 Gold's Warning

After Kusa had achieved her second Gym Badge, the next day, Bugsy told them that the only way to get their next Gym, in Goldenrod City, was to head through Ilex Forest. Ilex Forest was a dangerous place as many people from all places and races have traveled through that forest recently. Bugsy mentioned that dangerous people have been going through there so he advised that the three Pokedex Holders be as careful as possible because they didn't know what was in that forest now.

Despite knowing this, Machine, Kusa, and Yellow wanted to venture into the forest. There may have been dangerous people within that forest but, the Pokedex Holders were ready for it.

Though, because of that fact that they wanted to be safe, for sure, Yellow called Professor Pine over in Kanto and requested her Pokemon from his lab. Professor Pine did as she asked and sent over the rest of her team. She needed as much protection as possible if she was going to become separated from them in the forest.

On top of that, Machine and Kusa trained together and made sure that both of their new starters and Pokemon were up to fighting strength. Because of Machine's recent evolution with Totodile into Croconaw, he worked on leveling up his Larvitar because he noticed that it didn't do as well as his Scizor or Croconaw. Kusa, on the other hand, trained her Cyndaquil and Phanpy as neither of them did as well as she wanted them to. It was only by chance that Cyndaquil and Kusa were able to defeat Bugsy. Nevertheless, Kusa believed that a win is a still, no matter how hard the battle was.

During their time training, which took about a day and a half, Kusa managed to make her Cyndaquil evolve into Quilava as well as making her Phanpy grow quite a bit stronger. As for Machine, Larvitar had grown in strength as well and he knew it had grown especially in attack, speed, and defense. Then, as their training had ended, and they were about to leave Azalea Town for the time being, Nurse Joy stopped them before they left the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, you three!" Nurse Joy shouted from her desk.

Machine and the others turned around asking, "Huh? What is it, Nurse Joy?"

"You guys have a call..." Nurse Joy answered as they raised their eyebrows at her.

"Who is it from?" Kusa asked as Machine picked up the phone from where she set it. It was attached to a large screen on which the other person on the other line was seen. It was a videophone and immediately as the screen came up, they knew who it was from.

"Gold?" The three of them shouted surprised, seeing Gold's face. They saw that he was covered in bandages.

"Hey, guys!" Gold tried to say happily, however, his bones still ached from a battle he had a couple of days ago.

"Where the hell are you? And why are you all bandaged up?" Machine asked, speaking into the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Gold sighed. "In a matter of speaking. And I'm calling from the hospital right now."

"The hospital?" Kusa asked as Gold nodded. "How the hell did you get there?"

Gold sighed and then said, "I've already explained this to Professor Elm and I guess he told Professor Pine but... I'm going to tell you about something else that I neglected to tell them..."

"Okay... That's fine. You can trust us not to tell either of the Professor's." Yellow said as Gold closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Alright..." Gold said, as he rubbed his temples. "I was... attacked."

"Attacked? By who? Was it the Reddosuta Shikaku?" Machine asked.

"Well... Not exactly." Gold responded back to him. "He wore the clothing of the Reddosuta Shikaku, had the emblem of the star embedded on the front of his coat, however... he said he was only apart of them to get secrets. And what's more... He wasn't wearing his hood. Instead, to conceal his face, he was wearing a mask."

"A mask? What kind of mask?" Kusa asked.

"It seemed like a mask... made of ice." Gold responded, rubbing his head from a headache he had received from the pain he was feeling.

"Well... That's strange." Yellow said. "Where did he go? Did you see him leave?"

"Yeah but guys, that's not the point I'm trying to make. I wanted to tell you to be wary of him. He's NOT any ordinary Pokemon Trainer. His Pokemon are incredibly powerful and he's shows not mercy to his opponent. He faced me in Ilex Forest and I think... he's still there now." Gold said as Machine smirked. "What is so funny about this, Machine? This guy's really THAT powerful! "

"It doesn't matter to me! We can take this Masked bastard without even breaking a sweat! Just you watch!" Machine shouted as he hung the telephone up, aggravating Gold. He slammed the telephone on the ringer and then stomped away, annoyed by Machine's calm attitude.

Gold, after hearing all he could stand, walked back into his hospital and began to fall into a deep sleep. As he was falling asleep, his eyes flickered for a second. A few times, he thought he saw someone. Finally, after he opened his eyes wide, Silver was staring back at him, hanging from the ceiling.

"SILVER!" Gold shouted as he jumped, moving back to the head of the bed.

"Damn, Gold, you're jumpy as hell." Silver said as his Sneasal let go of him, letting him on the ground.

"Silver..." Gold said as he calmed down. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why did you sneak in here?"

"Because... I need to ask you something." Silver said, walking over to the other side of his bed.

"What?" Gold asked as Silver sighed, turning back to him.

"When you went through Ilex Forest to get here, to Goldenrod City, you came in contact with a Masked Man, didn't you?" Silver asked as Gold rubbed his temples and nodded, although hesitantly to him. "You idiot! Why didn't you call on the others? That man is EXTREMELY dangerous! You could've been killed by that son of a bitch!"

"Don't you think I tried?" Gold asked angrily. "Silver, he's too smart for his own good! He had me cornered! There was NOTHING I could! Besides, I made it out of there ALIVE, didn't I? Isn't that all that matters?"

Silver sighed and said, "… You're right. I was just a bit too worried, that's all." Silver walked to the window and opened it up and climbed onto the windowsill. "Listen, Gold... The Pokedex Holders can not be taken down, none of us. So, next time, if you find yourself in trouble like that, you NEED to contact one of us. If anyone of us is defeated, we'll be in serious trouble. Keep your head and watch out for that guy. Don't do anything rash that'll cause attention to crowd around you. This guy will wipe you out in less than instant, remember that."

As Silver jumped from his second story window, Gold rubbed his temples and said to himself, "They just don't understand... That bastard was more powerful than ANYONE I've faced before..." As Gold laid back and thought about what was going on, he knew this wasn't going to be the last time he saw that Masked Man, as Silver had warned. But, as he closed his eyes, he realized that this wasn't any different from facing the Reddosuta Shikaku. Machine had told him that the Reddosuta Shikaku are ruthless killers and were known to attack their target's friends if they were to get in the way. "Heh. What a terrible series of events." Gold then faded off into a deep sleep, exhausted from simply talking to Machine and the others as well as Silver.


	45. Chapter 45 Silver versus Machine

"What a creepy ass forest..." Kusa said, as the Pokedex Holders entered Ilex Forest a few minutes after ending their conversation with Gold on the videophone in the Azalea Pokemon Center.

Machine walked in front of everyone else and said, "Damn... You got that right." He scoped out the entire place around them and saw that this place was deftly quiet. Nothing moved, no air flew by their faces, and not even Pokemon jumped out at them as they walked in closer. Yellow ran up to Machine and held onto his arm, clinging to it for dear life. Machine smiled at her and she smiled, happy that they had one another to hold onto. Kusa sighed, as she began to actually miss Hakel a little.

The three Pokedex Holders, despite being cautious, didn't know exactly what to expect. It was dark, the air was rough here, and it reeked of death. This was a normal thing that these Pokemon Trainers smelled and were around. Although none of them wanted to admit, this life of theirs had gotten extremely complicated and they expected it to get much more difficult than this in the future. They were overjoyed beyond belief to be part of the Pokedex Holders, too.

The Pokedex Holders, although at first spontaneously created and made up off the top of someone's head, were a group of extremely powerful Trainers that any of them could call on at anytime. Each and every member of the Holders were extremely close and always have their backs for one another. Even the new recruits, Gold and Silver, knew this as well. Or so, that's what they believed.

As the three Pokedex Holders headed through the Ilex Forest, becoming more and more cautious as they turned a corner, believed that they were almost out of the forest. In fact, when they rounded another corner, Machine could see the exit of the forest.

"Hey everybody! Look! It's the exit to the Forest!" Machine shouted, pointing directly in front of him. As they started to step forward, Machine stopped in his tracks, sensing an evil presence begin to surround them. Yellow stayed next to him, sensing the same presence somewhere near them. However, Kusa, not being able to completely sense something like this, walked forward ahead of everyone else.

"Finally! We get the hell out of this forest! I'll go ahead to make sure everything is alright!" Kusa shouted, running ahead. At first, Machine didn't realize Kusa was walking ahead of them. But when he did, Yellow walked towards her, to make sure that she was alright, however, that was a terrible mistake.

"Yellow, Kusa! Get the hell back over here!" Machine shouted, however, it was already too late. An evil presence of energy that was larger than anything he had sensed before came crashing down on top of them, throwing the two girls backwards against a tree. "Yellow! Kusa!" Machine took out his Poke Ball for Larvitar and was going to release his Pokemon until, he saw who it was. Rather, what it was.

Standing right before, angrily growling at him was an oversized Ursaring. It walked towards Machine immediately believing that he was its enemy. Machine put away his Larvitar's Poke Ball and took out his Pokedex. Ursaring than dashed at him, slamming its fist at Machine. Machine rolled to the side, dodging it easily and rolled until he was against a tree. He was far enough away that he could look up Ursaring's data and see how he could combat it. Luckily he had scanned its body before getting away from it.

_Ursaring,__the__Hibernation__Pokemon.__With__its__ability__to__distinguish__any__aroma,__it__unfailingly__finds__all__food__buried__underground._Unfortunately, it wasn't looking for any food. It was looking for its prey; Machine and unfortunately for him, he had been found.

Ursaring raised its large paw and slammed it into the ground, however, Machine was able to jump into the air to dodge that strike. Despite dodging one strike from Ursaring, Machine was not out of the clear yet. He started to turn to the wild Ursaring but the wild Pokemon was already launching its second assault. Having no time to block its attack, Ursaring brought its right paw down onto Machine, smashing him into the ground. He slammed on the ground and then rolled his back against a tree just as Ursaring came after him. The wild Ursaring roared at Machine just as he pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it in front of him. "Come out!" A blast of smoke surrounded everyone making Ursaring stop for a second. As Ursaring began to reach for Machine, who it could see through the smoke, a growl of tremendous force rumbled out from the smoke.

Just as Ursaring turned its head, a blast of red flame erupted from the smoke, sending Ursaring flying through the air into a tree. When the smoke finally disappeared, Machine was standing back up with his most powerful Pokemon in front of him; Charizard. "Nice work, Charizard. You really saved my ass there." Machine said, wiping blood and sweat from his mouth. He then spat on the ground and glared at the wild Ursaring who was still signing with smoke from Charizard's Fire Blast. Charizard nodded at Machine and stood ready for another battle with the Ursaring.

Finally, it stood back up, bulking itself back up for another fight. Then, just as Machine commanded Charizard to attack, someone jumped in front of the Ursaring. He stood there and let a Murkrow land on his shoulder, as it had dropped him from the sky. The person didn't speak and so, it was so dark in the forest right where the person was standing that Machine couldn't tell who it was. He then exclaimed as loud as he could, "Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? Step into the light and show yourself!"

The person did as he or she was told, identifying themselves. Machine's eyes opened wide as he realized that it was someone he knew, very well. "W-what... the hell? SILVER?"

Indeed, it was Silver, one of the newer Pokedex Holders who resided in Johto. He was staring directly at Machine, unmoving from the point that Machine told him to stand in. Silver didn't say a word and, instead, pointed at Machine. The Ursaring that Machine had been facing stepped forward, ready for another battle with his Charizard. Ursaring then stepped in front of Silver and opened its mouth, widely.

"What the hell?" Machine asked, realizing that this was indeed Silver's Ursaring and he was the one that had been attacking him. He also realized that his Ursaring was preparing a powerful attack, Hyper Beam. "Charizard, let's end this idiotic fight! I don't care if it is Silver! He hurt Kusa and Yellow! He's gonna pay for what he did! Use your Dragon Rage now!" Machine's Charizard stood his ground and opened its mouth as it created a ball of red and blue fire within its mouth.

Silver's Ursaring began to create a ball of light within its mouth, gaining energy for its Hyper Beam. Both Pokemon gradually created their attacks, surprisingly ready to attack at the same time. "Alright, Charizard, let's take him down! Dragon Rage now!" Charizard fired its attack at Ursaring as Silver threw his hand out towards the blast coming at them. Ursaring sent a giant stream of orange energy at Charizard's Dragon Rage. They were just about to clash, however, Machine sensed someone else in the area.

Just as the two attacks were about to clash, the person that Machine sensed shouted, "Espeon, Psychic! Stop those two attacks!" A blast of invisible appeared in the middle of both attacks, disrupting the flow of energy between them. Instead of imploding on each other, both attacks simply dissipated and the invisible energy left a short surge of electricity there.

"What was that?" Machine asked surprised just as a second person landed on the ground in front of him. He soon realized who it was saying, "Damn, I was wondering when you'd get here. What took you so long?"

"Bitch, my business is my business. You're just lucky that I got here in time. Are you and the others alright?" The person asked, laughing at Machine's question.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Kusa and Yellow were knocked unconscious in the process of the battle." Machine said as he raised an eyebrow at Silver. "I don't what's wrong with Silver, Hakel but we've got to stop him. I think he might be possessed by some other force."

"Well, don't worry. Now that I'm here, we'll knock him out of his possession." Hakel said, as his Espeon landed in front of him, ready to battle again.

"Ah, I see your Eevee finally evolved into an Espeon. Did you know Red has one of those? Apparently, it was an Eevee that could transform into Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon by using the evolutionary stones to control its abilities before it evolved into an Espeon, that is." Machine explained as Hakel nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry to say that that's not really the issue right now." Hakel said, as Machine sighed. "Try to focus Machine or have you really lost the edge since I disappeared for awhile?"

Machine sighed again and said, "Damn... Great to have you back, Hakel."

"Nice to see you haven't gotten any less sarcastic, Machine... Now, back to business." Hakel said, turning to the possessed Silver who was patiently waiting for them to make a move. "Silver! Wake the hell up or we'll have to beat your damn ass into the ground!"

Silver didn't respond and instead just simply gave a silent command for his Ursaring to attack. Hakel pushed Machine backwards and shouted, "Espeon, Safeguard now!" Hakel's Espeon covered the them all in a barrier of light that highly protected them from any move. Ursaring smashed its head against it, knocking itself unconscious instantly.

Silver called Ursaring back to its Poke Ball and stepped forward. As he started to walk towards the heroes, he showed his eyes. His eyes became white as starlight and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Hakel called Espeon back to his Poke Ball, ending its Safeguard that it had put up. Machine and Hakel then walked towards Silver to try to help him, however, as soon as they did, a giant ball of ice plummeted from the skies. Hakel pushed Machine back away and kicked Silver to the side as the ice exploded onto Hakel's body sending him crashing into a deeper part of the Ilex Forest.

"Hakel!" Machine shouted to him as he jumped on his Charizard's back and let Espeon jump on with him. They could fly to go get Hakel, however, as they started to, a blast of ice shot at them and stopped them from moving forward. "Damn it! Who the-" Machine, his Charizard, and Hakel's Espeon turned around to see a man dressed in the same cloak as the Reddosuta Shikaku. However, his hood was off and he was wearing an ice mask over his face. "NO! It can't be... TH-the MASKED MAN!"


	46. Chapter 46 The Masked Man

As Machine turned around and saw the Masked Man in the distance, his image disappeared in an instance. Machine sighed as Hakel's Espeon jumped on the ground next to Machine and his Charizard. But then, as he started to get comfortable again, he sensed something strange arise from the area. It was a dark aura, possibly more evil than Giovanni was. As Machine turned around, he realized he wasn't alone after all.

"Damn it... Looks like we're really not alone after all..." Machine said, as the three of them stepped into the middle of that section of Ilex Forest. A light disappeared from around him that had been created from the battle between him and Silver but had since been dissipating. Now, as Machine looked around him, he realized he may have been in trouble. "Shit... They're more enemies!"

Around him had appeared three Pokemon. On his left side, sat a Delibird, a Pokemon that he had never seen before. As such, he pulled out his Pokedex and examined it quickly to learn about its abilities.

_Delibird,__the__Delivery__Pokemon.__It__nests__at__the__edge__of__sharp__cliffs.__It__spends__all__day__carrying__food__to__its__awaiting__chicks._

Machine turned to his right side and saw that a Houndour was standing there. Intrigued by its look and pure fire essence brimming from its body, Machine had to know what it really was. He examined Houndour as well, instantly surprised that they hadn't attacked yet.

_Houndour,__the__Dark__Pokemon.__To__corner__prey,__they__check__each__other's__locations__using__barks__that__only__they__can__understand._

Finally, the last Pokemon directly in front of him, was an Ariados, which he was interested to know about it as well, still on his guard if they would attack or not.

_Ariados,__the__Long__Leg__Pokemon.__A__single__strand__of__a__special__string__is__endlessly__spun__out__of__its__rear.__The__string__leads__back__to__its__nest._

After hearing that strange Pokedex Entry for Ariados, Machine sighed and put away his Pokedex saying, "That sounds... disgusting. I have to say. I'm not too pleased with disgusting ass Pokemon like that. Anyway..." Machine took out his other two Poke Ball's and called out his other two Pokemon. "Croconaw, Larvitar, come out! It's time to help take these creeps down!" His other two Pokemon in his party burst from their Poke Ball's. They landed all around Machine, staring down the opponents in front of them. He decided to keep Scizor in its Poke Ball for the time being until he knew he really need him.

Machine looked back to see that Kusa and Yellow were still safe, however, they were still unconscious from being knocked down before. Machine shook his head and thought, _Damn...__Three__different__types__for__me__to__go__up__against...__I__know__I__can__do__it!_Just as Machine decided that he could go up against all three of these Pokemon, the Houndour lunged at him and opened its mouth widely, baring its teeth at Machine.

As Houndour got closer to him, Hakel's Espeon jumped in front of him and covered Machine and his Pokemon in a Safeguard, protecting them from all and any of these other Pokémon's moves. "Hakel's Espeon! Are you willingly to help us as well?" Machine asked as Hakel's Espeon nodded and gave out its signature cry, giving him the signal. "Well, alright then! Then, on my mark, Espeon, drop the Safeguard!" Espeon nodded as Machine watched the Delibird, Houndour, and Ariados wait for him to make a move.

Machine saw a gleam in one of their eyes and took that as a chance for him to go on the offensive. "Alright, Espeon, let down the Safeguard!" Machine ordered as Hakel's Espeon nodded, dropping its protective shield instantly. As soon as Espeon did, the three Pokemon were on him. "Charizard! Larvitar! Croconaw! Espeon! Attack!" His four Pokemon jumped at the incoming Pokemon ready to battle them with all of their might.

"Charizard, Flamethrower on Delibird! Larvitar, use Slash on Ariados! Croconaw use Water Gun on Houndour! And Espeon, try to distract them with all with your Confusion!" Machine ordered as all of his Pokemon nodded to their Trainer, and responded firing their moves on each of the three Pokemon. However, it was no use. The three Pokemon were much too fast and ended up making the four Pokemon hit one another as they moved out of the way.

Each of Machine's Pokemon were slammed onto the ground, annoyed at the quickness of each of these Pokemon. "Damn it!" Machine shouted, as he looked up into the sky to see that the three Pokemon had jumped into the air. "Charizard, knock those smug bastards out of the sky! Blast Burn now!" Machine's Charizard got back up and fired his strongest move, Blast Burn, up into the sky like a stream of dazzling red light that lit up the entire forest in a blaze of glory.

In the distance, Hakel had just gotten up and brushed himself off. He saw a bright red light almost blind him from where he was and instantly knew that it had to be Machine's Charizard. Despite knowing that Machine could handle himself, Hakel took out his PokeNav and called Gold's number. Gold instantly picked up and Hakel said, "Gold, we're in trouble! It seems that a new villain has started a fight with us! Machine's fighting this Trainer by himself right now!"

"What the hell?" Gold asked, fearing for the worse. "He's fighting by himself? What happened to you, Kusa, and Yellow?"

"They were unconscious when I arrived on the scene. He was also fighting a possessed Silver when I got there but it seems, right before I got blown away, Silver fainted. He might still be there but he seemed pretty out of it when I was blown away so he still might need your help, Gold." Hakel responded, feeling a bit nervous.

"Shit, this is bad news. Where are you guys right now? Ilex Forest?" Gold asked.

"Yeah. Where are you right now?" Hakel asked.

"I'm in Goldenrod City just outside of Ilex Forest... Hakel, make your way back to Machine and the others. The Masked Man might have been the won that attacked you! Get to him as soon as possible if I can't make it there in time!" Gold shouted, as he left the hospital and walked back into the city.

"Roger, I'll try to get there!" Hakel shouted as he broke communications with Gold and headed back through the forest towards Machine. Gold, who was just about to leave Goldenrod City, jumped on his skateboard and dashed out of town as fast as he could to get to Machine in time.

Meanwhile, back in the battlefield, Machine wasn't doing well at all with his enemies. The three Pokemon, despite being hit by Charizard's Blast Burn, were still very much intact and fought back against Machine faster and better than they had before. His Pokemon tried to launch another assault against their enemies, however, it was no use. The enemy Pokemon were simply too fast for Machine to see and they were able to knock back each of Machine's Pokemon with ease.

"Da-damn it! Why are they so fast?" Machine asked himself as his Pokemon panted and slowly back up to him, trying to regain their strength from the beating they had taken. "I have one more Pokemon than this enigmatic person! How are my Pokemon so much slower in their reactions and attacks?" Machine watched as his Pokemon waited for his next command, to see if he could do something against this mysterious and apparently, invisible person.

Then, although Machine could see around him, he noticed that there was fog beginning to settle on top of him once again. As the fog deepened once more, he noticed an image, other than a Pokemon, in the fog to the left of him. "Alright, I got! Croconaw, let's go! We've got to strike first! Water Gun now!" As Croconaw's Water Gun headed for the person in the fog, the Houndour jumped in front of him and deflected the Water Gun, despite it having an opposition to the type. "What the hell?"

Then, as Houndour landed on the ground and turned to Machine and his Croconaw, a voice called out to it shouting, "Flamethrower now!" Houndour opened its mouth and sent out a glorious red-orange blaze of flames that sent Croconaw rolling onto the ground.

Machine and his other Pokemon ran over to Croconaw to see if it was alright when, he sensed a person's image begin to emerge from the fog. He turned around quick and looked at the place in the fog where he was trying to attack as someone ordered, "… Stay away from this place..."

"What?" Machine asked, as he began to see who it was really was coming from the fog.

"Leave this forest, Crimson! And no harm shall come to you!" The person said, finally showing himself from the fog.

Machine sighed, realizing that he was in more trouble than he needed right now. "Sorry but I'm not going anywhere... Not with you in my sights, Masked Man!"

"You know you are way over your head over here, Crimson. Why must you torture yourself?" The Masked Man asked, revealed to be the man who put Gold in the hospital.

"What makes you think that you can just shove me aside from this forest? I'm stronger than you realize!" Machine shouted, clenching his fists.

"Is that so?" The Masked Man asked. "Your Pokemon don't look convincing right now considering mine have been doing a number on them. Have you got something else to take me down or are you simply bluffing?"

Machine scoffed and looked at his Pokemon. Even though he didn't want to admit, he knew this Masked Man was right about what he was saying. Machine's Pokemon were tuckered out and they didn't have much strength to fight at the moment. Not even Hakel's Espeon could do much right now. Luckily, Machine did have another Pokemon waiting in the wings.

"Everybody, return!" Machine shouted, calling back all of his Pokemon except Espeon, of course. Hakel wasn't here to call him back to his Poke Ball so he only had to wait with him there until this battle had ended. "Actually, you bastard, I do have something else to take you on with! Come out, Scizor!" Machine's Scizor burst out of his Poke Ball, floating slightly in the air with its small wings. "Hey, Espeon, do you think you could sit this one out? Just let Scizor and I handle this. Do you think you could protect Yellow and Kusa from anymore harm?" Espeon smiled at Machine and ran over to Yellow and Kusa, instantly putting up a Safeguard around them to keep them safe.

The Masked Man laughed and said, "Is that your defense for those two? Having a weakened Espeon protect them with a tiny Safeguard?"

"It's good enough for now! All I have to do is defeat you and avenge my friend Gold for what you did to him! Don't even think that you'll do the same to me! Ready, Scizor?" Machine shouted, as Scizor nodded, ready for battle against the Masked Man.

"It's no use, Crimson! You can't defeat me because you're too weak to even protect your little friends! You're lucky Pulse only wanted me to kill you and not them!" The Masked Man shouted as Machine glared at him.

"Screw you, you bastard! Just because you make a couple ideal threats against me doesn't me you'll stop my Scizor!" Machine shouted, as Scizor dashed forward, kicking up dust behind him. "Scizor, it's time to expose this bastard! Tear him apart with your Metal Claw!"

Scizor's claws glowed a bright red light, making his hands as strong as metal. He slashed at the Masked Man, a few times, making direct hits onto his body. The Masked Man fell backwards, as his Houndour jumped forward, blasting Scizor with its flame.

"Scizor, Swords Dance! Knock the flame away with it!" Machine ordered as Scizor began to spin violently creating a wind around its body. Houndour's flame smashed against, deflecting it backwards into one of the trees.

"I see you're more a fighting than your friend Gold was. He tried to run away from our battle, however, it was no use... Just like you and your precious Pokemon that you fight very well with. You will end just like him and your other friends there." The Masked Man smirked, laughing at Machine's love for his Pokemon.

"That'll never happen. My Pokemon are winners and have always been winners! I will succeed here! You can believe that, bitch!" Machine shouted, making a fist with his left hand.

"Are you so sure of yourself? Are you sure you won't end up like Silver and become one of my slaves?" The Masked Man asked as Machine growled at him, angrier than before. "Why don't you join Silver and his Pokemon? Why don't you become one of my slaves?"

"Hell no!" Machine exclaimed. "You can't stop us with the little powers you have with your Pokemon! I don't give a damn if you are part of the Reddosuta Shikaku! There's no way I'd take any orders from any of you bastards! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Gold, Silver, and all of my other friends!"

"You're definitely friends with that Gold child. You have such spirit and charisma for a Pokemon Trainer so young. For the courage you've shown... how about a little present? From me, to you?" The Masked Man asked as his Delibird walked over to Machine and tossed a present box into Machine's hands. As Delibird walked away, the present exploded, leaving a blast of mist all over the battlefield.

"Damn it! We've been had!" Machine shouted as Scizor stayed ready as two of his Pokemon came at him through the smoke. Scizor jumped forward, and slashed at two of his Pokemon, however, they disappeared and knocked Scizor onto the ground, giving him devastating damage. However, as the mist began to dissipate around them, Machine got an idea as to what they could.

"Hah! You moron! You feel for the same trick Gold did!" The Masked Man asked as the mist began to lift from the field. "How did you like my-" Suddenly, when the mist completely disappeared, Machine and his Scizor had disappeared as well. "They're gone! Where the hell could they have gone... Wait a second, they must have disappeared in the fray of my attacks. So, they honestly want us to chase after them, like dogs? Ariados!" The Masked Man shouted, as he snapped his fingers.

His Ariados sent out strings from all sides, hooking them onto four trees around them that were still signed from when Scizor deflected Houndour's fire. Up in the trees, Machine and his Scizor were hiding there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

_Damn__it!__What__now?__There's__no__way__we__can__beat__him__in__a__fair__fight...__He's__Pokemon__are__too__strong__and__too__fast,__even__for__me...__Damn,__what__the__hell__is__he__doing__hanging__around__here__in__Ilex__Forest__if__he's__so__strong?_Machine thought as his Pokemon began to shake the trees around them. Machine almost feel out but Scizor caught him and pulled him back up. _Hmm...__At__this__rate,__they'll__find__us__soon.__What__can__I__do__to__stop__him?_As Machine thought about his plan, a bright light shone from a small shrine behind them. The Masked Man turned and smirked, knowing that his time with Machine had ended.

"Forget the brat! We've more important things to attend to!" The Masked Man ordered as his Pokemon stopped attacking the trees to knock Machine out of them and instead headed for the shrine.

Meanwhile, in the section of the forest that Hakel was running through, a bright light shone in front of him as well. The light was so bright that he actually froze for a minute. The light reminded him of a warm feeling that he felt as a young boy. As he sped past the light, he suddenly remembered something that he hadn't in awhile. Then, when the light disappeared, Hakel accidentally tripped over a root in the ground and went sailing forward, descending on a downwards slope.

He grabbed onto a tree branch and swung himself back around while dodging an attack from a blast of flame from the sky. He took out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air shouting, "Chikorita, let's go!" Hakel's Chikorita emerged from its Poke Ball, setting itself in front of Hakel to protect him. Hakel glared as he searched through the trees for the people that had attacked. He instantly found them with his eyes, hiding high in the trees. "Chikorita, attack them! Shoot your Razor Leaf high into the trees and slice the branches off! That should bring out our attackers." Chikorita nodded and jumped into the air, throwing razor sharp leaves up at the trees. Chikorita's leaves sliced down the branches, dropping several people down from them.

"Nice job, Chikorita." Hakel said, as Chikorita jumped on his shoulder and nudged his face. Chikorita laid for a second and then suddenly, Hakel felt Chikorita began to shake silently. He set Chikorita down in front of him and waited for his miraculous change to happen. Chikorita's body image grew larger and began to slightly morph in many ways. Then, when the light had disappeared, Chikorita had evolved into its second stage, Bayleef. "Holy crap! Let me check this out!"

Hakel pulled out his Pokedex and examined his new Pokemon. _Bayleef,__the__Leaf__Pokemon.__A__spicy__aroma__emanates__from__around__its__neck.__The__aroma__acts__as__a__stimulant__to__restore__health._

Intrigued by this, Hakel put his Pokedex away and rubbed his chin. "Hey, Bayleef, how about using Sweet Scent on these guys?" Hakel asked as Bayleef nodded to him. Bayleef jumped into the air and spun around a little, blowing its scent at the fallen Pokemon Trainers. There were three of them there and Hakel instantly realized who they were when they stood up. Hakel's eyes opened wide and he grew extremely angry, seeing that the people who he had thought had been defeated two years or so ago were still in existence. Unable to control himself, he called Bayleef back to his Poke Ball and knocked two of the Pokemon Trainers on the ground, unconscious. He slammed the last one against a tree, making him bite his tongue so badly, he began to drink his own blood. "Team Rocket! What the hell are you guys doing back here? I thought we destroyed the foundation of your organization back then?"

"Well, see, it's like... it's like this-"

"Don't give me your bull shit excuses! Just tell me the damn truth, already!" Hakel said, throwing him from the tree onto the ground, breaking his arm in the process.

"Aw, shit!" The Team Rocket Grunt shouted, in serious pain from the enraged Hakel that couldn't control himself. Then, as Hakel heard his screams of pain, he realized that he really couldn't and didn't make much progress in his absence from the group. Once realizing this, he let the grunt go, whom was about to die. Once he was let go, he asked Hakel to come close to him. Before he died, choking on his own blood, he whispered into Hakel's ear saying, "Find the... Masked Man..." Hakel's eyes opened wide, realizing one thing only. He raced out of that section of Ilex Forest and rushed back towards Machine and his battle against the Masked Man.

The Masked Man had resurrected Team Rocket.

Back at the fight against the Masked Man, Machine and Scizor were beginning to discover a way to catch the Masked Man off guard. "Scizor, you ready?" Machine asked his Pokemon quietly as he began to take off his jacket. Scizor nodded to him and Machine smiled back at him. Machine jumped on Scizor's back as they jumped up to the highest point in the tree. Machine then put a stick into his jacket and tossed it out above the Masked Man. "Take this, you bastard!"

"Not this trick again! Your friend tried this exact same tactic! Ariados!" The Masked Man shouted, as Ariados turned around and shot its web out of its rear. Machine and Scizor were caught, as if they had not distracted him at all.

"Damn it! There's no way I can lose here!" Machine shouted, as his Scizor tried to break free but it was useless.

"Hurry, let us make haste towards the shrine!" The Masked Man shouted as he turned back to where the shrine that was shining. Unfortunately, it had dimmed and the shrine was once more concealed in the darkness of the trees around it. "Damn! The light has disappeared! We lost our chance!" The Masked Man turned around towards the exit that led out of the Ilex Forest. "We're running out of time! Let's go!"

"Wait a damn minute! We're not done here! How can you not fight me without your mask on? That's not manly at all!" Machine shouted as Scizor finally broke free of its prison.

"I'm afraid you can't take me... You're just not strong enough to defeat me now. Accept that and challenge me again, when you're stronger than you are now." The Masked Man said, as he instantly disappeared into the darkness of the forest along with his Pokemon.

"Damn..." Machine said as Scizor cut him loose. "Thanks, Scizor..." Espeon ran over to him and jumped into his arms, happy that he was alright.

"Machine!" Gold and Hakel called out just as slid into his area, hoping that they made it in time. "Are you alright?"

"Not really..." Machine answered as Scizor helped him up to his feet. "What about you guys? Are you both doing alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We just got here, Machine." Gold said, as Machine sighed.

"Looks like we missed all the action, huh?" Hakel asked as Machine nodded at him.

"Yeah but I think... the girls got the worst of this. Are they alright?" Machine asked, still hurting in several different places. "And what about Silver?"

"They're all unconscious, Machine." Gold said, walking over to the still unconscious Kusa and Yellow. Hakel went over to Silver and confirmed the same thing about him too.

"Well, that sucks... What do we do now?" Machine asked.

"We have to get you all to the Goldenrod City Hospital. It looks like you all need some healing right now." Gold said, throwing Silver's body over his shoulder. Hakel took care of Kusa and Yellow, throwing both of their bodies over his back and Scizor took care of Machine. They all then headed out, with Hakel's Espeon tailing behind them all. They all needed to be in the hospital right now, or they might die from their injuries.


	47. Chapter 47 memory loss

A few days later, in Goldenrod City, Machine, Kusa, Yellow, and Silver woke up from their sleep that Nurse Joy had given them ever since they encountered the Masked Man. Unfortunately, only Machine and Silver were said to have recovered completely from their battle against the evil Masked Man. Kusa and Yellow had recovered but, it was, however, not how the rest of the Pokedex Holders wanted it to be like.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" The four Pokedex Holders shouted out loud, as Nurse Joy sighed at them. Kusa and Yellow were just coming out of the room, with utterly confused looks on their faces.

"That's right. When you all were unconscious, it seemed that Kusa and Yellow had lost their memories. They only remember things from two weeks before you met them." Nurse Joy explained as the four Pokedex Holders sighed, annoyed by what had happened. "If you hadn't come in contact with that Masked Man, this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, what are you talking about? It's not our fault that-" Hakel started to say but Machine held out his hand and stopped him. "What the hell, Machine?"

"Hakel, I know what you were about to say... And honestly, she probably won't give a damn about it. Besides, none of this really her concern. We'll just have to bring Yellow and Kusa's memory back to the surface." Machine said, with a dead serious expression on his face.

"Do you really believe it's going to be that easy?" Nurse Joy asked, somewhat making it her concern. "Because memory loss is a serious deal and just because you MAY be familiar faces, doesn't mean you'll be able to bring them back to the way they were before."

"I don't count on doing any of that." Machine said, surprising everyone but Kusa and Yellow, who still had confused looks on their faces.

"Then, what do you plan to do, Machine?" Silver asked. "This is probably more serious than you imagine."

"Silver, do you have any idea how much Kusa and Yellow loved each of us?" Machine asked, surprising everyone in the room, except, of course, Kusa and Yellow.

"What the hell are you talking about Machine?" Gold asked.

"You two are much too naïve in this subject to truly understand what I mean but... I'll still try to explain myself in an easy way." Machine said, as everyone paid attention to what he had to say. "Love is a way into someone's heart and mind. Yellow and Kusa loved each of us, respectively, like we had born alongside of them. No matter what, even when Kusa dumped Hakel like a sac of garbage in the trash, I could tell that, she had loved him every since she met him two years ago. As for Yellow, I had promised my life to her and she had done the same to me. Even when we battled, we always held each others hands. By holding each others hand, we truly knew that we would be connected, even in battle."

"I get what you're saying, Machine..." Hakel said, nodding his head. "Essentially, you're saying that if we help them remember how much they loved each of us, then the rest of their memories will come flooding back."

"Exactly, Hakel. Love is a powerful thing but you two don't seem to know what I mean yet." Machine said as Silver chuckled a bit and turned for the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Hmph. You'd be surprised at what I'd say to that statement, Machine..." Silver said, as he waved goodbye to his fellow Pokedex Holders and walked into Goldenrod City. As he walked to the exit of the Goldenrod City, an girl's face popped into his mind. He smirked as he walked out of the large city known as Goldenrod City.

"Well, this is certainly something I don't quite understand Machine, you're right but I do know something..." Gold said as he put on his glasses and pulled out his skateboard. "You'd better be right about this. Get Kusa and Yellow back to the way they were before and hurry up and catch up to Silver and I. We'll be waiting for you guys in Ecruteak City. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah... I understand, Gold. Just don't die before we catch up you alright? The Masked Man knows who you two are. NEVER drop your guard from this point on." Machine said as Gold nodded to him.

"Understood. If I ever run into the Masked bastard again, I'll tear him apart!" Gold said, as he darted out of the Pokemon Center and rushed after Silver who had made it pretty far away from Goldenrod City. Gold decided to head after him to make sure that he was safe. After all, Silver would need some backpack against this Masked Man again if he were to show up.

When Gold had disappeared from their sight, Hakel sighed and said, "Damn it, Gold... You're so impatient."

"Enough about him right now, Hakel. It's time to get down to business." Machine said as he walked over to Kusa and Yellow who were intrigued to met them, again. Hakel walked over to the two girls and decided that this was the perfect time to make Kusa forget she was mad at him.

"So, are they alright to go, Nurse Joy? Do you think they can be released from the hospital now?" Machine asked as Nurse Joy nodded at him and winked at him once.

"Of course, Machine! They're all better!" Nurse Joy shouted, in a different way than before.

"Wait a second... I know that voice..." Machine said, as Hakel and him leaned in towards her. "Getsuei...? Is that you?"

Nurse Joy giggled and spun around in a circle, making herself glow in a flashing light. When the light disappeared, Getsuei was standing before them, wearing the normal attire of the Dragons. "Yup, it's me! Long time, no see boys!"

"Getsuei? What the hell?" Machine and Hakel asked surprised, almost jumping away from her.

"Excuse me, you two..." Yellow said, poking Machine on his shoulder. "Who are you two and who is she? I thought she was supposed to be Nurse Joy?"

"Um, well... It's a long story..." Machine said, rubbing the back of his head. "At least about her it is. What you need to know is my name is Ma-" Thinking about what he said, he stopped himself and introduced himself again. "What you need to know is that my name is Crimson Emerald and this is my friend, Hakel Fury. And, also, what you need to know is that... We're engaged."

"Engaged?" Yellow asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of you. How can we be in love?"

"It's a long story... Like I said. But trust me, it will all make sense. Do you remember anything yet?" Machine asked as Yellow shook her head. "Damn it... This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Don't worry, guys..." Getsuei said, patting them on the back. "You'll be able to bring them back. I have complete confidence in you."

"Complete confidence, really?" Hakel asked. "The Dragons told you to watch us, didn't they?"

"Yeah..." Getsuei said, sighing. "Unfortunately, I'm not just here for my normal reasons as a pseudo-Nurse Joy. Orion told me to keep watch on you guys, Gold, and Silver. They want to know if you're ready to take on the responsibility of joining the Dragons. But, with this new enemy and Yellow and Kusa's memory loss, it'll complicate things."

"Yeah, we'll have to take it one step at a time, Getsuei... This has to come first though. Yellow and Kusa will never regain their memories unless we spend the entire day with each of them, respectively." Hakel said, as Getsuei nodded.

"Like I said, I—we, the Dragons, have complete confidence in you. Good luck, you two." Getsuei said, as they thanked her and she returned to her duty as a fake Nurse Joy.

"What the hell is going on?" Kusa asked as she looked at Yellow. "And who the hell are these people?"

"I don't really know." Yellow said, as she never took her eyes off of Machine. "But that 'Crimson' guy is cute isn't he? And he has a great head on his shoulders."

"That Hakel guy doesn't seem that bad either, eh, Yellow?" Kusa asked as they both giggled behind their backs as they finished talking with Getsuei.

"What are you two laughing about?" Machine asked.

"Are you talking about us?" Hakel asked.

"Nope!" Yellow said, as the two of them laughed at one another confusing Machine and Hakel.

"Well then, Yellow..." Machine said, taking her hand in his. She blushed brightly as they walked together to the outside of Goldenrod City. "How about we go out on a date to get your memory back?"

"Already? But, we just met! I mean, I would love to but..."

"Then, that settles it! Where would you like to go?" Machine asked, leaning in towards Yellow's face. She blushed brightly as Machine backed away from her, making her much more comfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward... Are you alright?"

"No, no, you didn't make me uncomfortable! I mean, you did but..." Yellow said, stumbling over her words. Machine felt like it was the first time they had admitted their true love for another.

"Yellow... It's alright." Machine said, surprising her a little. "I know, by your eyes that you want to take this slow. For some reason, that seems a bit uncharacteristic of you. Or at least, it seems like that for the Yellow that I knew."

"The Yellow that you knew?" Yellow asked, wanting to know more about what he was saying.

"Yes..." Machine said, bringing her along with him as they walked to a fishing spot he noticed on his Town Map for Johto. "I'll tell you at this beautiful fishing spot that I noticed on our way here to Goldenrod City."

"O-okay..." Yellow said, as she walked next to him, holding tightly to his hand, even though she didn't know why she felt so safe next to him. As they walked to the fishing spot, Yellow hadn't realized that she had gotten closer to Machine, clinging to his arm as they walked on.

Kusa and Hakel had also emerged from the Pokemon Center as he said, "Well, Kusa... Shall we go on our date as well?"

"Of course." Kusa said, taking Hakel's hand before he had a chance to take hers. "I don't why but it feels like something happened to distance us right before I lost my memory... Did something bad like that happen before we were knocked unconscious?"

Not being able to lie to the love of his life, he sighed and said, "Yes... It's a touchy subject but to tell you the truth, if I don't remind you of what happened between us, you may never come back to your old self. And... I love you too much for me to lose you again."

"So... Did you really love me THAT much?" Kusa asked, as she clung to his side, the same way Yellow did. However, Kusa did it consciously, knowing that she had to of loved someone like Hakel, no matter what had happened to them.

"Kusa... I loved you more than I could have imagined. I still do." Hakel said, as they smiled at one another. "It's just that... something happens to me from time to time that made me lose you in the first place. I told you I would protect you about a year or so ago and it turned out... that I became the one hurting you."

"Hurting me? Like how? Physically?" Kusa asked as Hakel shook his head.

"No, Kusa... I hurt your love for me. I... never understood how much I loved you until I lost you. For some reason, whenever we were emotionally intertwined, we didn't create a big enough spark for us to become something more... I never knew how to express myself and I lost you by losing my temper. It overwhelmed me and I struck you down, in anger and rage."

"Is there something else about that I should know?" Kusa asked looking up to him.

"Kusa... You already do. You just haven't remembered it yet." Hakel said, as Kusa sighed. "Trust me, my love will unlock the master key to your mind."

"Are you sure you... can bring me back to the way I was?" Kusa asked. "Because as it seems... even though we had a fight, I want to love you like the way I was before. I feel an empty hole in my heart, like something's missing there. You... You might be the one to fill it again." Kusa clenched her shirt as Hakel stopped walking and turned around to her.

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her as tight as he could, not letting her go, no matter what. "Kusa..." Hakel said, as he began to snivel in his own disappointment. "I love you and... I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Hakel..." Kusa said, hugging him as well, pulling him closer to her. "Whatever happened between us, will never happen again... I'll... love you, despite all of this. But first, you have to open up to me like I am to you."

"Huh?" Hakel asked, as they looked at one another. Kusa brushed the tears from his eyes, making him smile.

"If I am to get my memory back, I have to know EVERYTHING about you. Something in your memories may unlock something in mine, and that's why you've got to talk to me, about everything, Hakel." Kusa said as Hakel smirked and nodded to her, regaining his cool demeanor again.

"Of course. After all, that would be the best idea to begin our love anew again." Hakel said, as the two of them walked into the Goldenrod Game Corner, talking the entire way there. Once there, Hakel rented out his room with some money he had left over and Kusa and Hakel began talking about one another to restore some of her memories.

Machine took Yellow to a beautiful fishing spot that gleamed so brightly, Machine believed that it lit up Yellow's eyes even more than he thought before. She stared at the sunlit water in front of her as bunches of Magikarp and Remoraid jumped out of the water and splashed back into it, playing with one another. Awe-struck, Yellow looked at him and said, "Crimson... This is amazing... I've never seen water so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it, Yellow." Machine said, putting his arm around her waist. "Before we were engaged, we had a lot of dates at the water. And what was funny... we used to catch the water right as the sun or the moon hit it just right. It's a beautiful sight so majestic that only you could lighten the mood for me."

"Really? We always used to go here when we were dating?" Yellow asked, laying her head against Machine's side, feeling extremely comfortable with him now.

"Yeah, it was amazing... Those were always your words when we came to places like this. Even know, the water is unbelievably mesmerizing. And being here with you... makes it all worthwhile." Machine said, making Yellow blush and smile once more.

"How many times a day did you make me smile with your words?" Yellow asked as Machine smiled at that.

"Honestly, it was so many times a day... It never occurred to me. I was so love with you at all times of the day, it didn't matter how many times I saw you smile. Whether it was me, someone else giving you amazing information, or when we had a lazy day with our Pokemon... I always loved seeing you smile. I still do. There's nothing I would do to ever trade that away and yet... for some reason, that bastard took you away from me."

"Crimson..." Yellow said, in a way that made Machine believe that she was beginning to regain some of her memories. "I have to draw this... I have to draw you in this."

"Draw me?" Machine asked as she sat on the ground and took out her sketchbook. "You draw?"

"You know all of this about me and yet you don't know that I can draw?" Yellow asked. "We've been together for two years and I've never told you?"

"No... I never knew. Can I see some of them?" Machine asked as he sat down on the warm grass right next to her. She nodded to him and gave him her sketchbook which he opened up and was amazed by instantly.

"They're some of my old drawings... They may already be some in there with you and us but... I don't remember." Yellow said as Machine began to flip through the sketchbook.

"Yellow..." Machine said, as he gasped at every one of her drawings. They were perfectly drawn, each sketch drawn with precise precision and artistic ability. She was the best artist he had ever seen and he was surprised that she hadn't revealed to him that she could do this yet. "This is amazing... Why didn't you tell me you could draw this well?"

"Well, if I know myself well enough... I believe it may have been because I don't like rejection. I hate people rejecting me in any sense of the word because... it just brings me down." Yellow said as Machine smiled at her, happy that she had shared that with him. He honestly hadn't realized that when they first met and that may have been why she pursued him like she did. The more Machine rejected her, the more Yellow came back for him, showering him more love than he wanted. Thinking of how their love came to be, it seems like kind of a fairy tale. It was so unreal even though Machine had to restore all their love back to the way it was.

"Hey!" Machine said, turning to the second to last picture in her sketchbook. "Yellow... When did you draw this?"

"Huh? What?" Yellow asked as Machine handed her sketchbook back to her and she stared at the picture drawn where it was. "This... I... I don't remember drawing this..."

"You still don't remember?" Machine asked, as he leaned over to her. "This must have been a drawing you completed a day after we defeated Team Rocket... This was a glorious day, everyone was having fun at a party back then... Everyone was having a great time, drinking, you know just being themselves."

"Party?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, it was the day I truly proposed my love for you." Machine said, recalling the event that happened. "I knew it had been a long few weeks and Team Rocket was the epitome of it all... But no matter what I said, all you could do was draw me. At first, I didn't want you to draw me but then... after seeing how much you smiled at doing it, I couldn't stop you. So, as you continued, I told you to add my team into it and you drew my team and I on this piece of paper in your sketchbook..."

"I thought you said you didn't know I drew?" Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This... just came back to me. It was like... I forgot about the fact that you drew but... since you lost your memory and showed me that you had one again, the memory came back to me." Machine said as he turned to her. "But... that's not the memory we're trying to restore. My memories won't necessarily help yours."

"I wouldn't say that, Crimson..." Yellow said, as she put her sketchbook back into her bag. "You've now made me realize why I would fall for you in the first place. You love me unconditionally, without any regrets. We've... we've gone through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Damn, Yellow..." Machine nervously laughed. "You have no idea how much we've been through, at the moment. But because you brought that up... that makes me think for a second about... how much we really have been through together. It makes me smile when I think about how our love grew, eh, Yellow?"

He looked over to Yellow and saw that she was smiling at him, her eyes full of tears. However, despite all of that crying, she was still smiling. "Crimson... My memories... They're returning! Everything's coming back to me now! I remember how much I loved you and the day of the party that we had after defeating Team Rocket and how... much I love you even more now." Yellow said, with tears still flowing from her eyes. Yellow and Machine grabbed tight to one another, hugging each other and never letting each other go.

They rolled around through the warm grass with one another as they kissed each other, for minutes, never letting their lips leave each others touch and feel. They couldn't stop their love from flowing as Yellow's memory began to finally restore as the sun fell from the sky, across the horizon making the water in front of them, gleam with even more passion than it had before.

Meanwhile, at the Goldenrod Game Corner, Hakel and Kusa weren't making as much progress as Machine and Yellow had but it was getting there. "So... that's what happened between us, huh? Why would I say something that would get you so steamed like that?" Kusa asked, as Hakel shrugged.

"I don't know. I could never understand when you did things like that. We had a strange kind of love though, which only Machine and Yellow could see through." Hakel said making Kusa raise her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" Kusa asked.

"I mean... not even we could tell that we were in love with another... But after Machine told me get myself together and that, if I ever touched you like that again, he would personally kill me himself. So, I left and tried to come to grips with my feelings for you... It was tough but I got some help from... an old friend of mine." Hakel said, imagining a tombstone in his mind. "He... told me to understand and relate to my feelings because it seemed that... I wasn't able to accept the fact that I loved you. He told me to believe in the power of love and never give up on you. I figured you never gave up on me either."

"Hakel..." Kusa said, poking him on the shoulder. Hakel looked over to her and she kissed him, happily than she had ever before. "I NEVER did. I'll always love you, especially since my memory has returned."

Kusa laid on top of Hakel and they kissed each other on the lips, finally accepting each other as lovers. More than anything before, Hakel and Kusa were finally together, and they intended to stay that way for a long time. The two couples kissed each other for a long time as if they hadn't seen each other in long time. Yellow and Kusa had returned, and were more connected to Machine and Hakel than before, respectively.

The sun faded in the distance, darkening the entire city of Goldenrod even though, that didn't stop the movement of the city. They city was full of lights, gleaming brightly over the water as the two couples feel asleep together.


	48. Chapter 48 the plain badge

By the beginning of the next day, everything had returned to normal. There were still a few things that Yellow and Kusa had to remember but, they were no concern to Hakel, at the moment. It was his time to shine.

After leaving the other Pokedex Holders which, was shortly after striking down Kusa, he headed over to see a friend in another part of Johto. He knew his way around the region, of course, but, because of that fact that he hadn't been there in awhile, his memory on it was a bit skewed and forgotten. After he was done there and had got himself calmed down and relaxed, he headed back to Azalea Town to defeat Bugsy. He did so, even though it wasn't that simple, and then headed after Machine, Kusa, and Yellow upon hearing that they traveled into the Ilex Forest despite knowing that a masked villain was there to attack them.

But now, that everyone and everything was normal once more, he went to challenge the third Gym Leader while Machine reminded Kusa and Yellow of anything else they needed to know. Hakel walked to the Gym with three of his own Poke Ball's in his pocket. But as he was heading off the Gym, someone jumped in front and stopped him from walking forward. He had a mask on and had a long cape, that draped down his back as Hakel tried to pass him. However, it was to no avail because this masked person wouldn't let Hakel go to the Gym.

Finally, after it became too tiresome for Hakel to bear, he growled and shouted, "What the hell is your deal man? Can you move out of my way so I can challenge the Gym Leader?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that yet." The masked man stated. "Before you go any further, I must introduce myself to you!"

"Why should I give a damn? Are you supposed to be someone special?" Hakel asked, as the masked man nodded and bowed to him.

As the masked man smiled at Hakel, a bunch of people from Goldenrod crowded around him as if he was more popular than Hakel. Hearing the commotion outside, Machine, Yellow, and Kusa walked outside to see what was going on.

The crowd was thick but, eventually, they made it to the middle where this masked man was doing tricks and other asinine things to impress everyone around him. Hakel looked unimpressed, although, every girl in the city seemed to be utterly infatuated at him, screaming and chanting words that much too inaudible for anyone to really make out. Machine, Yellow, and Kusa walked over to Hakel and saw that he was just standing there, waiting for him to do something.

"Hakel!" Kusa shouted over the crowds uproar and chanting.

"Guys!" Hakel shouted back to them as they ran over to him.

"Who or what is that moron doing these tricks in front of you?" Yellow asked as Hakel shrugged.

"I don't really know. And I don't really care. He's just some asinine jack ass to me. He hasn't even properly introduced himself to me." Hakel responded as a girl with pink hair tied in two ponytails behind her head looked over to him. She slapped across his head, knocking him down on his face, annoyed by his comments. "What the hell, bitch?" Hakel got back up and glared into the pink-haired girl's eyes, which were filled with more anger than he could fathom.

"What the hell did you just say about John Dragos?" The pink-haired girl asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I said that he's a joke! He looks like a moron doing tricks for these random ass people! He's bothering the natural order of things!" Hakel shouted back to her, making the crowds stop cheering for, John Dragos, apparently, and look over to the pink-haired girl and Hakel's conversation.

"Take that back! He's an amazing man! He's the newest Gym Leader of Blackthorn City!" The pink-haired girl shouted, slamming the back of her fist into Hakel's cheek. Hakel screamed in pain and went to strangle the pink-haired girl but, Machine stopped him.

"Machine, what the hell! Why did you stop me?" Hakel asked.

"Uh well... for one thing... it's not right to hit women. Secondly, look, dude." Machine said, pointing up to a billboard plastered adjacently above their heads. Hakel looked up to where Machine was pointing and his jaw instantly dropped and his eyes opened wide.

The billboard had the pink-haired girl's picture and read, in BIG RED LETTERS, "Meet, Whitney! The incredibly pretty girl of Goldenrod City and also, the GYM LEADER OF THIS FAIR CITY! Trainers may challenge her at anytime of the day!"

"Holy... shit..." Hakel said, turning back to Whitney who was laughing at his reaction knowing that he was supposed to be a challenger at her Gym. "You're... You're the Gym Leader?"

"Yes!" Whitney said, laughing at him again.

John Dragos walked over to Hakel and patted him on the back saying, "Yes, she is. You would best show this lady some respect. She has seniority over me and more skill than I have in one finger. Right, Miss Whitney?"

Whitney blushed and began stuttering as she started to talk, keeping her eyes on his rippling muscles and powerful demeanor. She couldn't even speak at all now even though John Dragos was kind of a newbie in terms of Gym Leader status. John Dragos then laughed at her and turned away from Hakel and the others saying, "Yes, and as Miss Whitney had said before, I am the newest Gym Leader in Blackthorn City. Come challenge me whenever you get enough skill and... beat the rest of the Gym Leaders of course." John Dragos then ordered a path be made for him as a bunch of girls crowded him as he headed for the exit of Goldenrod City.

"What a pretentious douchebag..." Kusa said, as Machine and Yellow agreed with her. Hakel, on the other hand, was thinking about what he said. He wasn't sure if he could be the new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, it just didn't seem logical. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Kusa turned to him and shouted, "Hakel!"

"Huh? What?" Hakel asked, completely disoriented from what had been happening for the last few minutes.

"Didn't you just hear what Whitney just asked you about?" Kusa asked.

"No... I didn't." Hakel said as he turned to Whitney. "What the hell did you ask me, Whitney?"

"Ugh... Boys..." Whitney said, sighing as she started to walk away. "Anyway, I asked you if you wanted to battle me. After all, you are a Pokemon Trainer right? Trying to get to the Silver Conference that is happening about three months from now?"

"Oh yeah! Yes, I would like that very much! Are you willingly to battle me right now?" Hakel asked as Whitney urged him to follow her, nodding in the process. "Alright! Let's get this show started!"

"Good luck, Hakel! Save some for me man! Don't go ape on her ass! She's a nice girl, try to go easy on her!" Machine shouted as Hakel nodded to him and followed after her.

When he was sure they had returned to the Pokemon Center, Hakel leaned in towards her and said, "You know, I'm not going to hold back against you, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. If you did, the battle would be boring, right?" Whitney asked as Hakel nodded to her, following her into her Gym. Upon arriving in Whitney's Gym, Hakel noticed that it was much like Falkner's Gym in Violet City. However, there was no opening in the roof and there was platform that led up to the Gym Badge. It was a simple battlefield with a bunch of seats around them so that, whoever wanted to watch, could watch the match. But there was no one to watch so, as soon as Whitney walked to the other side of the battlefield, their battle began.

"Alright, it's time to begin our match! I choose, Clefable! Come out!" Whitney shouted as she tossed her Poke Ball up into the air, releasing her first Pokemon, Clefable onto the field.

"Perfect! That's easy for me to take on! Come out, Sentret!" Hakel shouted, tossing her first Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his Sentret onto the field in front of him ready to take on Whitney's team.

"A Sentret, eh?" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow at his choice of Pokemon. "They're so cute and... plain. I'm surprised that you would choose that Pokemon as your first contender."

"Exactly! You'll be surprised by much of what I can do and how I act! Sentret, let's make the first move! Quick Attack now!" Hakel shouted, bringing their match to an official start.

"Clefable, dodge that Hakel's Sentret and smash it into the ground with your Pound attack!" Whitney ordered as Sentret barely missed striking Clefable. Clefable turned around and slammed its hand onto Sentret's back, knocking it straight into the ground. Clefable then backed away, leaving Hakel surprised, or so, it seemed. "Nice work, Clefable!"

"That was surprising, Whitney! But now, you're not going to get me with that again! Sentret, jump above Clefable's head and blast it with your Hyper Voice!" Hakel ordered as Sentret shot into the air, acting as if it had not been hit with a devastating Pound from Whitney's Clefable.

"Clefable, stop Sentret with your Metronome!" Whitney shouted as Sentret got ready to attack. Clefable raised its finger up at Sentret and began shaking it slowly. Clefable's finger began to glow bright orange. It then released a giant blast of green energy from its finger in the form of green balls. They headed for Sentret faster than Hakel expected. "Alright, nice job, Clefable! It's Hidden Power!"

"It's doesn't matter, Sentret! Take that Hidden Power down! You have the power to do it! Use Hyper Voice!" Hakel shouted as Sentret opened its mouth as wide as it could, letting loose multiple blue rings of sound that made short work of Clefable's Hidden Power. They struck right through them and then smashed into Clefable, defeating it once and for all. Sentret landed on the ground and smiled at Hakel.

Once he did, he began to glow a bright light that Hakel knew all too well. The light caused Sentret to grow larger, tougher, and faster because it was finally evolving into its last stage, Furret. Once Sentret had completely evolved into Furret, Hakel took out his Pokedex and examined it.

Furret, the Long Pokemon. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.

Hakel then put his Pokedex away just as Whitney called back her Clefable and took out her second Poke Ball. "Alright, so you defeated my Clefable and your Sentret evolved into Furret because of that! But... that doesn't mean I can't win against you! Come out, Wigglytuff!" Whitney shouted, throwing her second Poke Ball up into the air. Her Wigglytuff landed on the battlefield, ready to take on Hakel's newly obtained Furret. "Let's begin! Wigglytuff, charge at Furret!"

Whitney's Wigglytuff dashed at Furret and it was quick, however, it wasn't as fast as Hakel's Furret. "No worries, Furret! Let's try out that new speed of yours! Charge at Wigglytuff with your Quick Attack and then blast her with your Hyper Voice!" Furret charged forward, jumping in a zigzag pattern all around Whitney's Wigglytuff. Her Wigglytuff began utterly confused but was no too slow to catch Furret's weakness. Furret would slow down whenever he would turn and at that point, Whitney could take her shot.

"I got it! Wigglytuff, use Disable on Hakel's Furret as soon as he turns! And make it count!" Whitney shouted as Wigglytuff nodded to her and watched Furret quickly. As Furret turned a corner, Wigglytuff raised her hand and pointed a finger at Furret.

"Furret, stop using Quick Attack and blast her with your Hyper Voice! Shatter the windows with your attack!" Hakel ordered, hoping Furret would be able to attack before Wigglytuff's attack made contact. Unfortunately, Furret slipped over its own feet, not being able to stop itself correctly as it began to attack. "Furret, NO!" As Hakel watched his Pokemon fall to the ground, Furret began to slide in front of Wigglytuff. Unable to see his newly obtained Pokemon fall in defeat, he took out his Poke Ball and shouted, "Furret, return!" A red beam of light shot from Furret's Poke Ball, snatching it up before Wigglytuff could attack.

"What the hell?" Whitney asked as her Wigglytuff stopped her attack, looking just as confused as Whitney was. "What was that about, Hakel?"

"Can't bear to see my Furret lose." Hakel said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Whitney asked.

"Furret just evolved from a Sentret. I can't let Furret lose his first match as an evolved Pokemon. It would ruin his own self confidence. I couldn't do that Furret nor any of my other Pokemon. So, how about we say that... you won that round, Whitney?" Hakel asked, looking at Furret's Poke Ball. He smiled at it, put it away, and took out his second Poke Ball. Whitney smiled at him as he showed Whitney his next Poke Ball. "But, don't mistake that for going easy on you! I'm going to defeat your Wigglytuff with one of my favorite Pokemon besides my Blastoise and Bayleef!"

Whitney smiled and said, "Bring it on, Hakel! Try to defeat me if you can!"

"I will! Come out, Espeon!" Hakel shouted, tossing his second Poke Ball. His Espeon arrived from its Poke Ball, ready to take down Wigglytuff in one move. "Now, we'll start this fight first! Espeon, Future Sight now!" Hakel's Espeon's eyes glowed a bright purple color and bore his image into Whitney's Wigglytuff's mind as well as Whitney's. Whitney fell to the ground, made completely dizzy from Espeon's attack. "Ha, dizzy from that attack, Whitney?"

"No... No way!" Whitney shouted, standing back up from her experience. "W-what the hell was that move?"

"You're a Gym Leader and you don't know what Future Sight can do?" Hakel asked as Whitney glared at him. "Anyway, I suppose I'll have to explain what this do to you, right? Future Sight is a special Psychic attack that my Espeon just used. In about six minutes, despite your Pokemon that you have out this attack will strike your Pokemon down instantly with a hunk of Psychic energy. This attack, as an added bonus, ignores type, weaknesses, immunities, and resistances. Meaning, that when this attack activates, by combining my Espeon's Special Attack and Special Defense, it will hit no matter what. Got that? So, you won't be able to dodge it even if you defeat Espeon."

"Yes, but that only depends if we're still in the battle! So, if you defeat you before the six minutes are up, you won't be able to hit with the attack!" Whitney shouted as her Wigglytuff dashed towards Espeon.

"Unfortunately, that won't happen! Your Wigglytuff won't even be able to get past my Espeon with her slow speed!" Hakel shouted as Wigglytuff stopped, suddenly sensing something appear behind it. Wigglytuff turned around only to suffer a devastating hit from Espeon's tail. Espeon then appeared in front of Wigglytuff as she went flying and smacked her towards the ceiling. Espeon then launched itself into the air once more, slamming Wigglytuff at the ground. "Espeon, nice work! Looks like you've gotten even faster!"

"Amazing... His... His Espeon is so fast." Whitney said, as Wigglytuff fell towards the ground. "Wigglytuff, try to focus a Substitute attack now!"

"That's not going to happen! Espeon, finish it off with Psybeam!" Hakel shouted, as Espeon sent a multicolored beam of psychic energy down at Wigglytuff, smashing into it before it could even get ready to dodge. The attack was so powerful it forced Wigglytuff into the ground, defeating it as soon as it slammed into the ground.

"Wigglytuff!" Whitney shouted, seeing that her Wigglytuff was completely unconscious from Espeon's last attack. She took out Wigglytuff's Poke Ball, called it back, and took out her final Poke Ball. "Alright, listen, Hakel! This is my last and strongest Pokemon on my team! It'll defeat your simple Espeon as soon as it comes out!"

"Bring it out then! I'll defeat with my Espeon like I did your Wigglytuff!" Hakel shouted, as Espeon cried out, giving Whitney the message. As Hakel waited for Whitney to call out her last Pokemon, he thought to himself, Perfect... There's only four minutes left. If she does happen to defeat my Espeon, there's no way she'll be able to defeat Bayleef... And that's when Future Sight will strike!

"Alright then! Come out, Miltank!" Whitney shouted as she called out her last Pokemon, Miltank. Miltank landed out on the battlefield, and mooed ferociously at Espeon.

"A Miltank? I haven't seen one those in a long time..." Hakel asked, taking out his Pokedex.

He examined Miltank as his Pokedex read off its information, Miltank, the Cow Pokemon. Miltank produces a very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokemon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle.

"That's different for my Mil Mil! She loves to fight and as a Gym Leader, that fights my Pokemon perfectly!" Whitney shouted as her Miltank nodded, ready for battle.

"Fine then! Espeon, let's knock this one out of the park! Psybeam now!" Hakel ordered as Espeon shot a multicolored stream of psychic energy directly at Miltank.

"Mil Mil, dodge that and knock Hakel's Espeon out with your Rollout!" Whitney ordered as her Miltank moved to the side, dodging the Psybeam with ease. Her Miltank then turned into a ball and rolled through the battlefield at Espeon. Miltank was so fast, Espeon couldn't even see it coming. Espeon was flung through the air and then Miltank launched into the air, and slammed Espeon into the back wall behind Hakel, blowing debris all over the battlefield.

"Espeon!" Hakel shouted as Espeon fell to the ground, defeated by Whitney's Miltank. Her Miltank jumped back over back over to her, blowing dirt everywhere. Hakel took out his Poke Ball and called his Espeon back, and then took out his last Poke Ball. Three minutes... Her Miltank is faster than I thought. This may be harder than I originally thought. Whatever, no use getting myself worked up from just this... Hakel held up his Poke Ball and let it gleam in a stream of incoming light and thought, Alright, Bayleef... Let's do this. Without another word, Hakel tossed her last Poke Ball onto the field, releasing his Bayleef onto the field.

"Bayleef, huh? Kind of strange pick for you." Whitney said, repeating her previous statement.

"Like I said, I'm an unpredictable guy. Unlike Machine, who's always been as predictable as a dead tree." Hakel said, as he smiled at Whitney. "But, that's him, not me! I'm a totally different person ever since I became the Pokemon Champion of Kanto a few years ago! And then, finally when I was defeated by Blue, it taught me something!"

"What? What did it teach you?" Whitney asked, as she realized she had seen Hakel before. He was the previous Pokemon League Champion of Kanto as well as the second in command of the Pokedex Holders that defeated Team Rocket two years ago.

"Never... underestimate your opponents! There's always a way to defeat your opponent, no matter might happen! Just because you think you have the upper hand, doesn't really mean you do!" Hakel shouted as Whitney smirked at him. "And don't forget, once Future Sight hits, your Miltank is done for! Bayleef, attack!"

"Mil Mil, Rollout again!" Whitney shouted as Miltank turned into a ball and rolled forward, picking up speed as she headed for Hakel and his Bayleef. Bayleef charged forward at that exact moment, heading for a speeding Miltank.

"Bayleef, jump over Miltank and grab it with your Vine Whip!" Hakel shouted as two vines emerged from Bayleef's neck and instantly grabbed onto Miltank's rolling body as he jumped into the air. With all of its strength, Hakel's Bayleef threw Whitney's up into the air, breaking its ball form. It flew through the air as Hakel's Bayleef landed on the ground and immediately dashed after the airborne Miltank. "Bayleef, jump up at Miltank and use Body Slam on it!"

Bayleef did as he was told and jumped at Miltank who had regained its balance in the air.

"I don't think so! Mil Mil, use DynamicPunch now!" Whitney ordered, as her Miltank spun around and just as Bayleef was about to slam on top of her, Miltank sent a fierce uppercut up at Bayleef, knocking it into the air. "Mil Mil take it out with your Rollout!"

"Bayleef, stop yourself and fire a Leech Seed at Miltank!" Hakel shouted as Bayleef flipped itself upwards at Miltank and sent a small seed at Miltank's body. Miltank, at first ignoring it, slammed into Hakel's Bayleef, knocking it out of the air and onto the ground next to Hakel. "Bayleef!" Hakel shouted, as he rushed over to it. "Are you alright?" Bayleef got back to his feet slowly but, nevertheless, he got back up. Hakel led Bayleef over towards the battlefield to see that Leech Seed had not only work but had completely stopped Whitney's Miltank from moving any part of her body.

"Mil Mil!" Whitney shouted, as she glared at Hakel. "This is match is not over, Hakel! Mil Mil can still-"

"Think again, princess!" Hakel said, snapping his fingers. "Sorry but time's up! Future Sight is now in effect!"

Whitney gasped as Miltank's body was lifted into the air. Fortunately, just as it was about to happen, Bayleef's strength was returning thanks to the Leech Seed that was still wrapped around Miltank's body. Bayleef quickly felt his strength returning, and just in time too. "No, this can't be the end of the match!" Whitney shouted, unable to accept her fate.

"Sorry Whitney but... THIS is!" Hakel shouted as Whitney's Miltank shone a bright blue color. The ground began to shake as a blue beam of light shot up from Bayleef's body, as he summoned energy left over by his teammate, Espeon. It struck directly into Miltank's body, defeating it instantly, knocking its health all the way.

At first, being beaten by Hakel, was a bit disturbing to her. She found him to be repulsive and annoying but now, she saw him in a different light. Hakel a deep love for his Pokemon, his was an excellent Pokemon battler, he was once a Pokemon Champion, and he is a lead member of the Pokedex Holders. To her, that was enough to earn him the Plain Badge of the Goldenrod City Gym. Whitney called back her Miltank and walked over to Hakel who had called back his Bayleef, knowing that he needed some rest. He turned to her as she held out her hand and handed him his third Badge; the Plain Badge. "Nice job, Hakel. You've earned it." Whitney said, as Hakel smiled to her and shook her hand, making her blush a little bit.

A few hours later, after Whitney's Pokemon had recovered, and Hakel had long since left the Gym, Kusa and Machine also went in to face her. Their battles were about as tough as Hakel's was but, with perseverance and help from their Pokemon, they were able to succeed in their matches. Then, after Machine came out of the Goldenrod Gym, with his Plain Badge in hand, Whitney ran out after him, wanting to give the heroes some help on their next Gym.

"Wait, wait! Please!" Whitney shouted as they all turned around to see that Whitney was walking out of her Gym after the four Pokedex Holders.

"Huh? Whitney?" Yellow asked.

"What are you doing here? Wishing us a fond farewell?" Hakel asked as she nodded.

"Yes, but no." Whitney said, as they all shrugged, giving her the message to speak. "Beyond this town, is Ecruteak City, where the next Gym is located. However, recently, there has been some strange occurrences taking place in their old tower, the Bell Tower over. It is suspected that Ho-Oh may someday return."

"Ho-Oh?" Kusa asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Ho-Oh is a legendary Pokemon that was said to have lived in the Ecruteak City's other tower, the Tin Tower. When a war broke out, it burned both of the towers that we see today in Ecruteak. However, when the tower's were suddenly rebuilt, it was discovered that three Pokemon had died in the devastating flames. Ho-Oh, later discovering this, resurrected these three Pokemon and melded them into Raikou, Entei, and Suicune to serve as his loyal servants." Whitney explained.

"The three legendary dogs?" Hakel asked surprised, with his eyes wide.

"Yes, however, since that time, no one has the seen Ho-Oh nor any of the three legendary dogs. Just recently, however... there has been a loud sound coming from the Burned and Bell Tower's. I would recommend checking both places out. They may be some use to you." Whitney said as Hakel smiled at her.

"Awesome, thanks Whitney! Is there anything you can tell us?" Hakel asked, as the others pondered on the thought.

"I'm afraid that's all I know, guys. Sorry for that." Whitney said as Hakel gave her a big hug, thanking her for all the information. Her entire face turned red as she hugged Hakel back, although, this only lasted for a few moments.

"No problem, Whitney!" Hakel shouted as he looked into her eyes. "This is enough information already!" Hakel then grabbed Machine, Yellow, and Kusa's hands and dashed away towards the exit. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Before they left the city, Machine shouted back to her, "Thanks Whitney! We'll visit again someday!"

Since Whitney knew they wouldn't hear her, she just smiled and waved, wishing them the best just by the way she looked at them. She turned around and walked back into her Gym where she could finally rest for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, back in New Bark Town...

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Professor Pine asked, sitting in a chair with a Pokedex in his hand. He picked and held up to a female Trainer and said, "You must be responsible enough for this job. Am I sure to entrust this kind of technology to you?"

"O-Of course, sir!" The female Trainer said, a bit startled. "Isn't that why you asked for my help in the first place?"

"Yes, that's true." Professor Pine laughed as he handed her the Pokedex. "You were the best Pokemon Catcher and Trainer I had seen from this region so far. It's only natural that you join the best of the best, the Pokedex Holders!"

"I am truly honored, Professor." The female Trainer said as she tucked her Pokedex into her bag she was wearing on her back.

"By the way, miss, what did you say your name was? I'm getting old just as my master and I sometimes forget easily. Could you please repeat your name for me?" Professor Pine asked as the female Trainer laughed and pointed at her chest with her thumb.

"My name is Crystal, Professor Pine! But you can call me, Crys!"


	49. Chapter 49 the bell tower falls

Machine, Kusa, Yellow, and Hakel arrived in Ecruteak City a few hours later just as the sun had sight. When they arrived, they did not like what they saw.

"Whoa..." Kusa and Yellow gasped.

"What the hell happened here?" Machine asked, as they all rested their feet on top of a hill where they looked down into Ecruteak City.

"Whatever it was... it couldn't be good." Hakel said, as they stared down into a destroyed, Ecruteak City. Ecruteak City had been hit hard by a natural phenomenon of some sort. They stared down into the city and saw that the city had been torn apart.

There was nobody on the streets, the buildings were falling apart and it seemed, that no one was even living in Ecruteak City anymore. However, as the four of them started to walk into the city to find someone, Machine saw something gleam out of the side of his eye. He turned and saw that two towers were standing tall, unharmed by the phenomenon that had torn apart the city.

"Hey guys!" Machine shouted as they stopped in their tracks and turned back to him. "I think we've found the-"

Just as Machine pointed over to the left of him, the ground below them began to shake underneath them. They instantly knew what had torn this city apart before and they believed, it was happening again. An earthquake had ripped apart this city and drove away its people and now, it was trying to separate Machine from Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa.

As the three tried to run over to Machine, only Yellow was able to make up to him and grabbed his hand. Machine grabbed her and pulled him over to the side of the land that he was standing on. Unfortunately, Hakel and Kusa had tripped over a few of the rocks that were standing before them.

The ground between the two groups began to fall apart and Hakel and Kusa were thrown onto the safe ground of the city below the field where Machine and Yellow were. Many rocks tumbled down from that same area, making a wall taller than Hakel and Kusa were by several feet. It was completely, impassable, separating the two groups from one another.

Machine took out his Pokenav and tried to dial Hakel's number, however, there was no reception or anything in this town. The call went through but he couldn't even hear Hakel. All he heard was static so he shut off communication to him.

"Anything?" Yellow asked, as Machine turned around to her and sighed. "Damn. What will we do without them?"

"We're fine on our own, Yellow. But more importantly... what could possibly be blocking our transmission? I mean, this town seemed structurally sound so our reception should be fine." Machine said, rubbing his chin, spurred in confusion.

"Something may have gone when we were separated by that second earthquake. That's the only logical explanation for it." Yellow said as she walked over to Machine and took his hand in hers. "Look, even though we're separated from Hakel and Kusa, we're still together, right?"

Machine smiled and smiled at her, "Yeah, you're right. But still, I'm worried about what Hakel and Kusa might encounter down there."

"Me too. But, the only thing we can hope for is that they're Pokemon keep them both safe." Yellow said as Machine, reaching for his Poke Ball with Charizard. He stopped himself, realizing that something or someone with an evil intention may have been patrolling the skies.

Machine could take them but he didn't want to endanger Yellow like he did back in Kanto when they were all turned into Pokemon. Yellow had to everything by herself and she was injured because of Machine's inability to resist the spell that Team Rocket's Hypno had put on them. He wanted to stay with Yellow this time because Machine realized that the Reddosuta Shikaku may have been behind this. Or, the remnants Team Rocket for that matter.

"I'm sure Hakel and Kusa can take care of themselves. They're strong and brave people, despite their occasional differences." Machine said, as they both turned around towards the Bell and Burned Tower's. "All we need to focus on is getting to those towers. We could use it as a shelter and, on top of that, someone may be there to help us."

"Not only that but... it's so dark out here. Someone may ambush us so, we have to get there even faster than normally now." Yellow said, grabbing Machine's hand and holding it tightly.

Then, just as they started to walk forward, Machine felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his Pokenav and opened it up revealing that he got a message from Professor Pine.

"What is it?" Yellow asked as Machine shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Let me read it aloud..." Machine said, opening up the message from Professor Pine.

Dear Machine and friends,

We have recently acquired a new member for the Pokedex Holders. I gave out a new Pokedex to a female member yesterday. She's goes by the name of Crystal and she's an excellent Pokemon Capturer and Pokemon Trainer. Green actually gave me a recommendation to her. Apparently, she's seen her catch something before.

I apologize for it being on such short notice but I was looking for another person to fill up my Pokedex. You have to see Crystal in action! It's a wonder she's so amazingly perfect with her trait. But please, she is currently heading towards your position and I would you all to introduce yourselves. I also believe that Gold and Silver are nearby Ecruteak City so they will be there to help you as well. I heard there are some strange happenings going on there...

From your trusted Pokemon Professor,

Professor Pine

Machine closed his Pokenav and asked, "So, there's a third Pokedex Holder of Johto, huh? I wonder how amazing she really is at her trade..."

"Should we wait for... Crystal?" Yellow asked, remembering her name.

"Well it depends where she is now. Do you think she's close to Ecruteak City?" Machine asked as Yellow shrugged. "Well... I don't know. But, if the Professor wants her to join our Pokemon Quest for awhile, I don't see why we shouldn't wait for her."

"What about the light in the distance? Didn't you say we were going to check that out?" Yellow asked, eager to get there as soon as possible.

"Yeah that's true... I do want to get there before someone ambushes us." Machine said, as he pondered on the thought for a second. "How about we just head over to the Bell Tower, find some place to crash for tonight and then find Hakel and Kusa tomorrow?" Machine asked as Yellow nodded, heading towards the Bell Tower.

Just as he did, however, he sensed someone appear behind them. He took out his Croconaw's Poke Ball and pushed Yellow behind him and tossed Croconaw out of it. "Whoever you are, you won't gang up on us! Croconaw, go! Use Sla-" He stopped as he completely turned around to see that a young girl was standing there, with her Arcanine standing in front of her, ready to take down Machine's Croconaw. "Who the hell are you? You don't look like a criminal organization lackey."

"My name is Crystal! Who the hell are you?" She asked as Machine smiled and called back his Croconaw. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, Crystal. We're not your enemies." Machine said as they both smiled at her.

"Y-you aren't?" Crystal asked, a bit confused. "Then who are you? You don't look familiar... Have we met before?"

"You mean to tell me that you're apart of the Pokedex Holders and you don't know who we are? That's a pretty asinine greet two of your seniors from Kanto, Crystal." Machine said as Crystal's eyes suddenly gleamed in moonlight, memorized at the fact that she was standing before two of the original Pokedex Holders, Machine and Yellow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Crystal shouted, embarrassed as she called back her Arcanine. "Machine, Yellow, I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you! Do you get that a thought?"

Machine thought about it for a second and said, "Actually... yeah, we do. Not many people notice us because of the fact that we've grown and everywhere I've seen so far, it seems that no one really remembers us. Maybe it's cause we've grown and look a little bit different but even so... our faces basically remained the same."

"That's true..." Crystal said, laughing a bit. "Still, I apologize for not recognizing. You guys should be recognized for what you did."

"Ah, no worries, Crystal! You're pretty awesome yourself, so I've heard!" Yellow said to her, making her smile at Yellow's comment. "You must tell us how you became such an amazing Pokemon capturer!"

"Okay well-"

"Not here." Machine said, cutting Crystal off.

"Why not?" Crystal asked.

"Someone could easily ambush us out here. We have to make it to actually civilization before we do get ambushed. Let's all head over to the Bell Tower. Someone may be able to help us there." Machine said, as Crystal nodded to him, already admiring his intelligence. He called out his Charizard and the three of them jumped on his back, ready to take off towards the Tower. Machine leaned towards his Pokemon and whispered in his ear, "Charizard, fly below the horizon. There could be someone waiting us to fly into the skies. This earthquake was not natural." Machine's Charizard nodded to him. Once he knew everyone was seated on his back, Charizard took to the skies, flying quickly below the horizon.

Meanwhile, in the actual city streets of Ecruteak, Hakel and Kusa were there, watching their backs around every corner. They walked slowly through the streets, jumping at the slightest sound of a small rock falling or some small droplets of water hitting the ground.

Then, as Hakel and Kusa heard some footsteps round the corner, they ducked in an alleyway and stayed there quietly. There was two people and they stopped, walking right next to the alleyway that Hakel and Kusa were standing in. When they were close enough, Hakel jumped out and tackled both of them to the ground, slamming their bodies against the ground.

"Listen, whoever you are, you won't take us! I'll destroy you both before that happens!" Hakel shouted as one of the people grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving.

"Hold it, Hakel!" a familiar voice called out to Hakel from one of the people he had pinned onto the ground. When a flash of light blasted onto them from behind them, Hakel realized that it was Gold and Silver, two of three Pokedex Holders, although one of them was still unknown to Hakel, Kusa, Gold, or Silver.

"Gold? Silver?" Hakel asked as Kusa walked over to them. Hakel got off of them and they all stood up, happy to see each other once more. Once everything was settled, Hakel sighed and said, "Sorry guys. I couldn't see you in this dark, evil type of atmosphere. I just assumed that it was a Team Rocket or Reddosuta Shikaku member."

"Well, that's alright, I-"

"Shutup for a second, Gold." Silver said, cutting him off. "Hakel, did you just say Team Rocket? The team that you broke apart two years ago?"

"Yeah I did. But, unfortunately, they're not as 'broken up' as you might think." Hakel said, surprising them all.

"What do you mean, Hakel? I thought we defeated them all?" Kusa asked.

"Nope, that doesn't seem to be the case." Hakel said. "Before I met up with Gold and Machine in the Ilex Forest, three Team Rocket's appeared before me and tried stopping me. It was no use and apparently, they're being led by an entirely new leader."

"Are you sure? Did they say who it was?" Gold asked. "Did they tell you anything?"

"Yes..." Hakel sighed. "I planned on telling everyone this when we were all together but... since we got separated by the recent earthquake, I can't. But never mind that, I suppose I'll have to tell you all this now because the topic's already up in the air... Team Rocket said that their new leader is... The Masked Man."

"The Masked Man?" The other three shouted, startled by what Hakel had said.

"Yeah, it's true. Even though Team Rocket is a dirty, conniving bunch of Pokemon stealing bastards, they are enormous losers when they are taken apart. They lose their cool and submit anyone's will when they are defeated. That's how I know they weren't lying to me." Hakel said, as the three other Pokedex Holders needed to take what Hakel had said, in for a second.

The Masked Man, one of the most powerful Pokemon Trainers that they had ever fought was now the new leader of Team Rocket? This was very surprising on many levels. They wanted to think about what this meant all together but, they heard someone walking towards them. They all jumped into the same alleyway as before and quieted themselves as best as they could so they wouldn't be found.

"Are they here?" a familiar voice asked another as they shone a light in the alleyway. Luckily, their heads were down far enough that they couldn't be seen.

"No, I don't see them anywhere, Rai. Pulse said they would be here but... it doesn't look like that could be possible. No one's been here in a long time." another familiar, female, voice said, stating their previous speaker's name. Rai? Did they mean Raion Susamajii?

"Hmm..." Rai said, scratching his head through his cape. "I guess you're right, Kris. It doesn't look anyone's been ever since we created that first earthquake. It's a pain because I was really hoping that those asinine 'Pokedex Holders' shitheads were here so I could pulverize them for defeating us back when we were with Team Rocket."

"Don't get me wrong, Rai," the person identified, as Kris, said, patting him on the back. "I want revenge on those assholes too but remember, Pulse said not bring our personal problems on our missions. It would just make things more complicated than they already are."

"I suppose you're right but... how can he say that when he puts us on a mission that makes us capture our arch rivals? It's too annoying for me to understand right now..." Rai said as Kris patted him on his back.

"Don't think about this mission too much. Besides, since we can't find them, it seems to be relatively over in the first place. I'm sure we'll get a chance to quash them again." Kris said, as Rai nodded to her.

"Yeah, let's just head back to headquarters for now. Pulse will have to send on a mission like this again. If he doesn't, I'll make my own problem to make sure those bastards don't see the light of the next day." Rai said as they started to walk out of Ecruteak City.

"If that does happen, I guess I'll have come with you to stop you from doing anything stupid." Kris said as Rai laughed at her. They both laughed at one another, seeing how happy they were to be back in the plot line of the story. After awhile, they were bound to pop up again in this new one but the Pokedex Holders didn't expect it to happen so early.

Their laughter eventually faded away as Hakel, Kusa, Gold, and Silver walked back onto the road and looked at one another intensely. Hakel nodded to everyone and said, "We need to find Machine and Yellow soon. Something's definitely wrong with this picture here."

Just as they stepped forward, an ear shattering, collapsing sound was heard in the distance. The four of them heard the sound a second later after it happened and were thrown back against the wall with a powerful blast of wind coming from the other side of Ecruteak City. When they were thrown into the back wall, they all fell unconscious although they were confused what done that.

On the other hand, Machine, Yellow, and Crystal knew exactly what had happened. They gasped at the sight of their shelter falling down right before their eyes as Charizard flew into the air. The Bell Tower was collapsing and they didn't understand what had done it.

"The... Bell Tower... It's... falling apart..." Crystal said, confused by the sight of a great historical monument falling apart. "What could have done this?"

As Charizard descended to the ground and landed in the rubble of the tower, they soon found their answer to what was going on. "So... We meet again..." A familiar voice said to the Pokedex Holders, as they turned around quickly to see that the Reddosuta Shikaku were there behind them, waiting for them to arrive.

"Damn... I knew it had to be you guys..." Machine said, glaring at his most hated enemies of Johto.

Back in Goldenrod City, John Dragos had re-arrived back there and entered Whitney's Gym just as the last Trainer for the night walked out, happy with his new Badge. Whitney saw him and smiled asking, "John what could you be doing here?"

"Whitney..." John said to her with a serious expression on his face. "We must talk. But this is only because I think you are the only person I can trust with this information at the moment. Do you think you could keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course." Whitney said, knowing the severity of his statement. She led him over to the stands where John began telling her everything about him. Especially about... who he really was behind his mask.


	50. Chapter 50 the pokedex holders vs Toukai

"So... we meet again..." a familiar said from behind the three Pokedex Holders.

Machine, Yellow, and Crystal turned around quick to see that a large mass number of Reddosuta Shikaku members were standing around them, cornering them where they landed. In front of them was the leader of all these troops, or at least these few hundred members, Toukai. Toukai was the Reddosuta Shikaku who teamed up with Shuuryou a few weeks ago to try and capture Machine and Yellow.

"Damn... I knew had to be you guys..." Machine said, as the three Pokedex Holders stood back to back, ready for battle against this evil organization.

"Does that mean you remember us?" Toukai asked as he rested his feet on a piece of broken rumble, with his red hood over his head along with the rest of his red jacket draped over his body.

"How could I forgot you bastards?" Machine asked. "You're the whole reason I'm separated from my family in the first place... Essentially, you're the reason my life is ruined!"

Yellow's eyes opened wide as she heard him say that. She was disappointed that he had said that and forgot about her completely. Her head drooped towards the ground as Toukai laughed at his comment.

"Come now, Crimson. There must be something good in your life ever since we ruined it for you. Isn't there anything at all?" Toukai asked as he circled Machine and the others. Yellow and Crystal stayed silent and watched him circle them, waiting for his next move.

Machine looked at Yellow and smiled, surprising her a little. "Actually, you're right, Toukai... Not everything has been so bad ever since I left Hoenn and left my family. If I didn't leave Hoenn and if you bastards had just left me alone, I wouldn't have annihilated Team Rocket and I wouldn't have met the people I know today! They're all extremely special to me and I wouldn't give them up for the world! The Pokedex Holders will be the ones to end this pathetic organization!"

"That's all very touching, Crimson. I am tearing up inside, truly I am but... do you understand that two of those proclamations are extremely false?" Toukai asked as Machine's Charizard stood next to him, ready for a command from his Trainer.

"Two?" Machine asked. "I was expecting you to focus on that crack about the Pokedex Holders ending your pathetic organization."

"Well, yes, that is one of them." Toukai said, annoying Machine. "If you were to finish us off, your Pokemon would have to be extremely powerful. Even now, as I stand here before you, Pulse continues to grow stronger and add more brainwashed members to the Reddosuta Shikaku... It's all so close, I can taste it."

"So close?" Crystal asked. "What are you talking about? What are you fools aiming for?"

"Why... world domination, of course." Toukai said, making Machine, Yellow, and Crystal jump a bit. "That's right. We just don't want to kill you and the other Pokedex Holders, Machine, we want something more than that. Why just have our revenge to see you bastards die before our might? Why not stretch our ambitions out to places such as Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kanto?"

"You're insane! Do you believe the Pokemon Trainers in the world will follow your insane ambitions just because you force them to? No matter what, the Pokemon Trainers of the world will join together to stop you! There's no way in hell that you could fight back from all of that!"

Toukai chuckled in a type of foreshadowing way and said, "That's what you think. And if you keep thinking like that, you may not beat us at all."

"Hmph... I expected as much from you morons. Pulse has always been crazed with power ever since he killed my cousin and took his identity." Machine said as Toukai laughed again. "Anyway... What was the second thing that was wrongly stated within my sentence?"

"You're trying to be intelligent and order information out me. Aw, how cute." Toukai said, mocking their intelligence.

"Just tell us what the hell we need to know!" Yellow shouted, annoyed by how "cool" Toukai thought he was.

"Ah, a little fire on that one. I may have to take her as my own someday, Crimson." Toukai said, as Machine and Yellow glared at him.

"You will take her away from me! I love her too much for you to do that!" Machine shouted, throwing his hand to the side.

"Fine, fine. You look pretty serious so I suppose... I can finally tell you punks about the wrongly made statement that Crimson had made earlier." Toukai said.

"Stop calling me that. I gave up that name a long time ago. Call me Machine. Only Yellow can call me that." Machine said, as Toukai shrugged at him.

"Whatever." Toukai said as he continued his previous statement. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that Machine said something that MAY have been true like... a year or so ago but now, it's not the case anymore."

"Get on with it already! You're boring us to tears with your incessant blabbering nonsense!" Crystal ordered to him as Machine and Yellow smiled at her.

"Well, another girl with such fire... You Pokedex Holders definitely impress with that, if anything." Toukai said. "Like I was saying, Machine said that 'I wouldn't have annihilated Team Rocket', quote on quote. Funny thing about it is, they're not actually as annihilated as you would like to think."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The three Pokedex Holders asked surprised, fearing that someone new had taken control.

"As a heart attack." Toukai said, reaching into a pocket of his jacket and keeping it there for a minute. "However, they haven't grown much in power. Their leader, sure, has new ambitions thanks to a plot device but, the members of the criminal organization themselves are still VERY weak. Apparently, your buddy Hakel Fury came across a couple of them and found out their leader."

"You're lying... You have to be!" Crystal shouted to him.

"Nope. 'Fraid not, bitch." Toukai said as Crystal looked at them, seeing them just as confused as she was.

"But... there's no way they could have survived after we defeated Giovanni! Like you said, they're still extremely weak. Plus, they're all stupid as hell. Half of them couldn't have even knew how to use the toilet. Are you telling us that Team Rocket is back?"

"Yeah, dumb ass. Get it through your thick skull. What the hell is so hard to understand about this? Team Rocket is back and they're looking for revenge against you Pokedex Holders." Toukai said, pointing to them as he spoke. "And they're led by a tougher, stronger leader that knows what he's doing. You may have met in the Ilex Forest."

"The... Ilex Forest?" Yellow asked. "Do... do you mean the Masked Man? Are you really saying that he's the new leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yup." Toukai said as he held up two fingers. "So, now, because of your failure to eliminate ALL the Team Rocket members, you have them trolling your ass trying to get revenge as well as us, despite that the Dragons are watching us around every corner. Unfortunately for you kiddies, the Dragons don't show up to help you unless your in dire need of being help. Too bad, I kind of liked you guys even though, there's so much deception between your team..."

"Deception? What are you talking about? The Pokedex Holders are destined to rise up and take you and every other villain to the grave, no matter what. Hakel and I will lead this team to that goal!" Machine said, as Toukai pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a strange looking Poke Ball. "What is that?"

"This is the Poke Ball that brought me to the place I am in the Reddosuta Shikaku today. This is a Dark Ball." Toukai said, showing them the features of the Dark Ball.

The Dark Ball, despite still being a Poke Ball, didn't have an opening for the Pokemon to be captured nor released through. However, as Toukai pressed the top, the Dark Ball grew larger, expanding to the size of his left hand. The Dark Ball then began circulating purple-colored sparks of electricity around its outer rim. The Dark Ball, in appearance, fit its name perfectly. It was colored purple with black stripes across most of it.

"A Dark Ball?" Crystal asked. "What in the world is that?"

"A Dark Ball is a special Poke Ball that the Reddosuta Shikaku have been manufacturing in Johto for some time now. The Dragons tried stopping us at some point, however, we forced them to retreat, although they did heavy damage to our research. Despite that, Pulse sped up the research production quota and actually had one manufactured. This Dark Ball is one of sixteen in existence. This is the only one you're going to see." Toukai said, smirking devilishly at them.

"So, what does a Dark Ball do to a Pokemon captured by it?" Machine asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Machine." Toukai said. "The Dark Ball is a special Poke Ball that makes any Pokemon captured become evil and their power will increase to the highest level. The Pokemon caught by the Dark Ball loses its freedom of willpower and, no matter whether one has Gym Badges or not, the captured Pokemon will obey every command of its master. It's the perfect Poke Ball for us assassins."

"What a terrible Poke Ball! Why would you manifest such a thing?" Yellow asked, saying something that they were all thinking.

"We're evil, Yellow, I thought you had understood that by now." Toukai said, ready to begin their battle. "Now, let me give you a demonstration of my new Pokémon's power! Come out, Kuroaki!" Toukai tossed the Dark Ball up into the air, as it shot out a violent wave of purple and black energy, releasing a Pokemon that Machine, Yellow, or Crystal had heard of before.

A Pokemon resembling a dark-colored Jaguar appeared on the field. Its eyes were piercing red and the tips of its fur was colored white. Its fur stood on end and its tail was long and spiked at the end. It has razor sharp claws and fangs and stood on all fours. On end of each of its teeth, the tips were stained black and its tongue was colored white. Then, as it stepped onto the battlefield, spanned out backwards towards its tail, and each of them were curved inward. Kuroaki's wings were spotted white and each spot was shaped like a Poke Ball.

"Kuroaki? What the hell is that?" Machine asked as his Charizard stood up to face it. Yellow and Crystal tossed their Poke Ball's up into the air, calling out their Zapdos and Arcanine.

"Kuroaki is from the new region, Aneso. It's the ultimate Pokemon and it's at it's top level, thanks to the Dark Ball's effect. Now, shall I show you the true power of Kuroaki at its finest." Toukai said as he turned away from them and turned to the Reddosuta Shikaku members around them. "Members of Reddosuta Shikaku! You have now fulfilled your purpose in this team! You will now serve Pulse, in the afterlife!"

The members of the Reddosuta Shikaku stared at one another, confused and not understanding what Toukai meant by that. Then, in the next two seconds, they all understood what he meant.

"Kuroaki, show these petty Pokedex Holders your true power! Use your Zero Beam on these fools! Annihilate all of these people standing above you!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki jumped into the air and opened its mouth. In its mouth, a white ball of energy formed there, growing as he held it there. Toukai then snapped his fingers as Kuroaki shot its attack into the air. The beam disappeared into thin air, as Kuroaki landed back on the ground. Several seconds later, the attack unleashed below every single one of the Reddosuta Shikaku members, destroying all of their bodies in a single instance.

"Holy shit!" Machine shouted as the Pokedex Holders held their ground, as the smell of dead bodies, blood, and dirt blew past them furiously as the area became engulfed in a bright white light. When the light and the commotion had finally stopped, Machine was amazed at Kuroaki's sheer strength that had amplified by just a simple Poke Ball. "What... what a slaughter..."

Machine, Yellow, and Crystal looked around them to see nothing. Only the smell of death and corrosion wafted through the air. Toukai stood in the wind that blew their way, soaking in the glorious destructive power of his Pokemon. Kuroaki was incredibly powerful and the Pokedex Holders knew they couldn't win. But, despite that, the battle against the evil Toukai and his Pokemon, Kuroaki, began.

"So... what do you think? Shall we begin?" Toukai asked with a merciless look on his face, as if he was waiting for this moment to begin.

"I think you're just a bastard trying to show off! Let my Charizard and I show how it's really done!" Machine ordered as Charizard took to the skies and flew directly at Kuroaki. "Charizard, Dragon Rage now!"

"Kuroaki, don't let Charizard get close to you! Use your Demon Rush now!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki dashed forward, appearing before Charizard before it could even comprehend his Pokemon. Kuroaki covered itself in a dark and red aura and slammed its body into Charizard, sending it rolling back over to Machine.

"Charizard!" Machine shouted as Charizard got back up, growling at Kuroaki ferociously. "Damn... Well, we never said this was going to be easy... Fire Blast now, Charizard!" Charizard stood its ground and opened its mouth. It then unleashed a violent blast of flame from its mouth that headed quickly for Kuroaki.

"Kuroaki, use your Dark Screen! Show his Charizard what a real Fire Blast looks like!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki created a small dome of dark energy around its body. Charizard's Fire Blast hit, however, the dome around Kuroaki was absorbed and disappeared from Charizard's mouth.

"What the hell? What did you do?" Machine asked surprised as Charizard glared at Toukai's Kuroaki.

"You'll see!" Toukai shouted as the dome around Kuroaki broke down. Kuroaki jumped into the air and glowed a bright red color.

"Kuro!" Kuroaki roared as it opened its mouth and sent a Fire Blast straight from its mouth, down at Machine's Charizard.

"Archy, Extremespeed now!" Crystal ordered as her Arcanine appeared next to Kuroaki and slammed it down at the ground, making it miss Machine and his Charizard, however, it was only just barely. Kuroaki's Fire Blast smashed into a tree behind them, incinerating, not only that tree, but six trees behind it.

If Crystal hadn't had done what she did, the attack would annihilated all three of them at once. Machine sighed and said, "Quick thinking, Crystal. Nice work."

"No problem, Machine!" Crystal said, giving him a thumb up as her Arcanine returned to her side. Kuroaki slammed onto the ground in front of Toukai but rebounded and spun towards the Pokedex Holders. "It's coming back! Archy, Flamethrower now!"

"Time for me to get in this!" Yellow shouted, stepping in between Crystal and Machine. "Zappy, use your Thunder now!"

"Charizard, help them out! Flame Burst!" Machine ordered as their three Pokemon unleashed three enormous attacks. All three combined into one, forming a gigantic ball of blazing electricity.

"Kuroaki, use your most powerful move! Royal Zero Flash!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki stopped itself and rammed its head into the gigantic move with the combined strength of Machine's Charizard, Yellow's Zapdos, and Crystal's Arcanine. Despite being extremely powerful, Kuroaki tore right through the attack with its head, destroying it instantly, sending powerful surges of energy back at the heroes. They all fell onto the ground, unable to resist the aftermath sent back after their own attack. Kuroaki then released a powerful wave of blue electricity from its mouth that seemed to rip through the air itself. Just as it was about to make contact with the heroes, an Espeon appeared before them, making them jump a bit.

"Espeon, Reflect now!" Shouted a familiar voice from behind them. They watched as Espeon created a giant defense of blue energy from around its body that blocked Kuroaki's attack. However, despite being an incredibly powerful defense, Kuroaki's "Royal Zero Flash" tore through it and smashed directly into Espeon, sending it crashing through two trees. "NO!" Machine, Yellow, and Crystal turned around to see that Hakel, Silver, Gold, and Kusa were standing there, ready to join the battle against Toukai and his Kuroaki. That was Hakel's Espeon that had saved them, although it had been completely defeated in the process.

The four others ran up to Machine, Yellow, and Crystal, assured that they were alright. Toukai smiled at them and said, "Well, welcome to the party, Pokedex Holders... But, do you really think that your pitiful excuse for a team will be able to succeed after seeing what has happened so far?"

"We can still win!" Gold shouted as he ran in front of everyone, tossing his Politoed onto the field. "You can't defeat us all, no matter what you try! The good guys always win!"

"Is that so?" Toukai asked as the other Pokedex Holders called out their Pokemon, standing side by side against their enemy. "Well... If you want to defeat me so badly, let's see how well you fair! You will be shown no mercy from now! Kuroaki, attack!"

As Kuroaki charged at their Pokemon, all the Pokedex Holders at the same time, shouted, "Everyone, attack! TOGETHER!"

Kuroaki is a powerful Pokemon and Toukai seems to be a powerful Pokemon Trainer. But, the Pokedex Holders, they're more than just Trainers... They're heroes and no matter, HEROES WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!


	51. Chapter 51 a Pokedex holder's True power

As the battle began, everything froze in time around Hakel. He realized it was happening and before he knew what was going on, he fell unconscious and landed on the ground. The other Pokedex Holders couldn't see what was going, however, because they were still frozen in time around him.

When he awoke a few seconds later, he wasn't battling alongside his friends against Toukai and his Kuroaki. He was in a forest just outside of Blackthorn City, late at nighttime.

"Where the hell am I?" Hakel asked, looking around him. He didn't sense anything and he didn't even truly feel that he was awake. He may have been dreaming this, but to him, it seemed more real than just a dream. "How the hell did I get here?" As he started to walk forward, through the dense forest, he heard a scream in the distance that sounded extremely familiar.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" It was a young boy's voice and Hakel knew it was close.

"That scream! It couldn't be-" Without another word, Hakel dashed through the forest towards the scream. Above the trees, stood three hooded figures of average height. They all smirked at one another and then disappeared from the area as Hakel charged towards the young boy's voice. He headed into the clearing where he could see a tall creature hovering over a young boy. "Hakel, is that you?" Hakel cried out to the boy who was below the beast. The young boy, that Hakel called by the same name, turned around to look at him, however, he was impaled through the chest with the creatures claws. "NO!"

The creature then tore the young boy's body in half, throwing blood all over the clearing. The blood went straight through Hakel as if he was just a projection or a ghost. However, as Hakel stared at the clearing, unable to take his eyes off of the horrible boy's mutilation, he saw another boy run into the clearing. He couldn't stop staring at the bloody remnants of the young boy that seemed never have a chance at life.

As the young boy came into the light, Hakel realized it almost instantly. It was him, however, he had a cold look on his face as if he was being possessed. Then, as he turned and walked around the boy, the creature that had killed the young boy turned into a white ball of electricity and plunged itself into young Hakel's heart. The young Hakel then came back to his senses as he fell to his knees, puking up blood and spit from a shock that had slammed into his mind.

The young Hakel then got back to his feet and turned around, instantly seeing the blood splattered around him. His eyes opened wide as he fell to his knees and held his face, crying numerous tears into it. "NO! Hakel!" The young Hakel cried out to the boy who had fallen to the ground and was crying over a bloody mess.

As the older and current Hakel watched what was going on, it suddenly hit him. If that creature had killed this boy, Hakel, then this incident was during his childhood when he lived in Blackthorn City with his sister, C- and his brother, L-. And this certain incident was when... was when... Hakel... killed his best friend in cold, possessive blood!

As he watched the young Hakel sit on the grass in front of his dead comrade and cry his eyes out, he began to remember something. As if a force of lightning hit his brain, Hakel remembered the day where he first hated these creatures. Most of these creatures his sister and brother controlled, however, he... at first, didn't want to control Pokemon. But wait, then... what was the point of his journey? Wait no... Hakel was telling himself lies. He didn't create this scenario, he couldn't have. It was impossible, no one could do something so terrible to another person.

Just as Hakel was about to turn around, he saw a bunch of people from Blackthorn City enter the clearing where the young Hakel was still crying. The older Hakel watched as his sister, C- walked up next to him.

"What happened?" His sister asked the young Hakel, who couldn't stop crying. "If you want to be innocent, you've got to tell me everything, little brother. You could be in serious trouble for this."

"It's already been decided, C—-. He has accept the consequences." His older brother, L—- said as he started to take the young Hakel away from there.

"But, wait, L-! Why must he be punished?" C- asked as L- sighed.

"Because, little sister, he allowed that _thing_to take control of his emotions once again. We have someone like him roaming the streets of Blackthorn City. He must be put to justice." He said, as he began to take him away, moving through the crowd of people there.

"But, big brother, I didn't kill Hakel!" The young Hakel said once again, calling the boy by the same name. "Something made me do it! Please, brother, I... wasn't myself when it happened!"

"Then, who were you? Someone else?" L- asked, turning around to him. "This was your fault, little brother! This was inexcusable! Hakel was such a nice boy and you killed him! How could you kill your best friend?"

"I told you... I wasn't myself..." The young Hakel said, although, it felt as if the older Hakel was moving his lips as well.

"Then, tell me little brother! Tell us ALL of the creature that would have done this to Hakel! Reveal the name of the killer!" He ordered, almost shouting in the young Hakel's face.

"It's name is... is..." The young Hakel said, pondering his thoughts. "It's name is..." As the young Hakel started to say its name, his entire body began to shake. His eyes turned cloudy and his whole body seemed to be in spasm. All of the locals of Blackthorn City stared at the young Hakel in fright, seeing him an entirely different light.

"C-, it's coming again! We have seal this beast once and for all into Hakel's heart!" He ordered to his little sister as they both nodded at one another.

Finally, Hakel stopped moving and his body fell onto the ground in the middle of everyone. A white light emerged from young Hakel's body and formed into the creature in front of him. All the locals of the city stared at the beast in utter fright and chaos, feeding it what it needed. As he covered itself in darkness from the trees around it, it opened its mouth and began to speak, loudly for everyone to hear. "My name is Zenos no Kairyu Gekijou and I have assumed command of this little boy's body. You know what's going to happen now?"

"What?" L- asked as he reached for a Poke Ball on his waist.

"I'm going to kill you all." Zenos said as he raised a gigantic white claw that could even been seen through the darkness. It then spun around in a swift motion, killing everyone there in one, demonic slash. As L- fell to the ground in death, Zenos' eyes glowed a bright blue color as it said, "That's what the kid wanted anyway." Zenos disappeared back into the young Hakel's body making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

As Hakel saw the end of this, he knew someone had to be putting fake memories into his mind. But, they all seemed so real. As if... as if... they were a deceptive mirror image of his past. Suddenly, as he realized this was all completing an illusion, his heart began pounding harder than it ever had before. He fell to his knees, as he felt like something was trying to get out of his body again. But who? Who could this killer truly be? He suddenly felt weary as he fell onto his stomach, clutching hard to his chest in a violent struggle against his own mind. Then, as he realized he knew he could overcome this, his body glowed a bright blue light and then sent out a surge of blue energy into the sky. A loud roar was heard that shook the entire scene. Hakel then drifted off into unconscious as he felt himself being pulled into a tunnel of wind.

In reality, it seemed that Hakel had truly disappeared and was put into some kind of dream world. The Pokedex Holders were not doing as well as they would have hoped and now, without Hakel, Toukai and Kuroaki were dominating the Pokedex Holders.

"Kuroaki, Roar of Time now!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki stood in front of its Trainer while its enemy stood there panting and sweating, with the air around them filled with exhaustion. Kuroaki's glowed bright blue as well as the rest of its body doing the same. Kuroaki then opened its mouth, as it formed an indigo ball of light there. Kuroaki then watched as the ball grew larger in size, being as large as a small moon would be. If Kuroaki's were to make contact, no one would survive and the Pokemon world in general would be destroyed. "Watch, Pokedex Holders as your entire life ends before you! With this attack, Roar of Time, stolen directly from the DNA of the Being of Time! Now, let us end this thing you call your life! Kuroaki, fire your Roar of Time!"

Kuroaki sent a gigantic beam of indigo-colored energy at the Pokedex Holders at the speed of a bullet stream. Then, just as the attack was about to hit, Hakel's voice boomed through everyone's heads saying, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Everyone's eyes opened wide as a blue portal opened up in front of them. The blue portal sent out a blast of pink energy out of it that ripped apart the Roar of Time, sending a powerful gust of wind out from the portal and all around the heroes. When things had calmed, they all saw that Kuroaki had been severely damaged by the aftermath of the attack and was struggling to get back up. Not only that, Hakel was standing before the exhausted Pokedex Holders, glowing a bright blue energy.

"Hakel!" Kusa shouted to him as he glared at Toukai and his Kuroaki.

"You bastard!" Hakel shouted to Toukai. "You sent me into a fake world of your own twisted thoughts and morphed my past! That Kuroaki did it to me! You brought back all these memories that forced me to lose all sanity! Then... as I finding a way to get the hell out of that place, I realized something."

"What was that, kid?" Toukai asked as his Kuroaki stood back on its feet, ready to fight again.

"I realized that... I HAVE to let go of the past! That's the only way I'll defeat you and your Kuroaki, here and now!" Hakel shouted as his body surged of the same blue energy, however, it became more powerful, literally creating a wave of wind around his entire body. "Now, are you ready to face the real me, the true me?"

"Bring it on, you little shit face! Kuroaki can beat you anytime, anywhere!" Toukai shouted as Kuroaki nodded, confident of themselves.

"Just what I like to see! Alright, let's go, Meganium!" Hakel shouted, tossing a Poke Ball up into the air, onto the field before them all.

"A Meganium! Where did that happen?" Machine asked, wondering how this happened.

"Bayleef evolved while I was in this strange place in my mind. These men, in white coaks with skulls for heads made my Meganium evolve. It was amazing and hard to believe but I did believe it and look at him now! He's a full grown Pokemon and he looks great!" Hakel told Machine and the others as they all shrugged and simply watched the battle between Hakel and Toukai unfold.

"Oh please, a simple Meganium against my Kuroaki? There's no way you could win!" Toukai shouted as Hakel smirked at him. "What's with the smug look, Hakel?"

"We'll see how well you do against my Meganium at full power! See if you can bring it, if you have the strength!" Hakel shouted as Meganium nodded to at Toukai.

"Fine then! Kuroaki, let's finish this loser! Quick Slash now!" Toukai ordered as Hakel smiled at him.

"Meganium, don't let him get close! Frenzy Plant now!" Hakel ordered as Meganium nodded and stomped its feet onto the ground. Then, as Kuroaki began to charge forward, millions of gigantic roots emerged from the ground, knocking Kuroaki into the air. "Meganium, finish it off! SolarBeam now!" Hakel ordered as his Meganium quickly charged up a full power SolarBeam. Meganium then shot it out at Kuroaki, making a direct hit. Kuroaki fell to the ground in defeat, making a large crater beneath it.

"What? There's no way you could've have gotten THAT much stronger just by being in that other realm! It's impossible, how could you-" Toukai stopped as he turned around realizing that Kuroaki was standing back up. "Kuroaki, you're alright? Yes, now, we can destroy these heroes, right?" Kuroaki then walked over to Toukai slowly signifying that something strange was going to happen. Toukai began to walk over to it, however, Hakel started to say something to stop him. Machine stopped him as he sighed and nodded to him. "Kuroaki, you still trust me right? If you do, kill those bastards or-"

As Toukai met Kuroaki, the powerful Pokemon raised its claws and impaled Toukai directly through his chest. Toukai fell to the ground in despair as Kuroaki fell to the ground in death as well. Then, as Hakel went to see if they were alright, a blast of darkness erupted from their bodies, and a second later, Kuroaki and Toukai's bodies faded into the darkness.

Machine sighed and said, "Another Trainer using an Aneso region Pokemon that was consumed by greed and violence. I wonder if it's what these Aneso Pokemon react to?"

"It has to be. Why else would Kuroaki turn on its own Trainer like that?" Crystal asked.

"It may be because the Dark Ball only works if the Pokemon gives up to its master. If it is able to resist and break free of the Trainer's control, maybe, it can become its own being once more." Hakel said, calling back his Meganium.

"Well... There's no sense thinking about something like that. It'll be awhile until we can travel to that region anyway." Machine said as they all nodded to one another.

"Actually..." Said a voice from nowhere. "You may be closer to this place then you think..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Silver shouted out to the sky.

"Oh no, not just yet. But just know this... something will happen to you all that will change the tide of the plot. Just you wait, it will all be clear soon..." The voice then disappeared, echoing in their heads.

Machine smiled and looked up into the sky thinking, _I'll__never__forget__that__voice...__Orion...__Thank__you..._

As the others tried to figure what was going on, Hakel turned to everyone and proposed that they go look for the next Gym Leader of this city. However, as they started for the next city, someone will blonde hair walked up to them, smiling at them as if he knew who they were.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked, as the person smiled at them.

"The name's Morty. Ecruteak City's Gym Leader."


	52. Chapter 52 the fog badge

Morty, the fourth Gym Leader of Johto had found these Pokemon Trainers shortly after they had inadvertently killed both a corrupted Kuroaki and Toukai. But, as he disappeared, something in Kuroaki's eyes stuck in Machine's eyes. There was something strange going on and no matter what, he couldn't shake it. He pondered on it until Yellow took his hand. He couldn't help but smile at her as they walked with Morty towards the next city, Olivine City where, Jasmine, the sixth Gym Leader was located.

"So... Morty, where is everyone that lived in Ecruteak City?" Hakel asked as the Pokedex Holders walked behind him. "Did that earthquake really make EVERYONE there leave?"

Morty laughed and said, "You're insinuating that we left for another reason?"

"Well... not impose on your help for leading us to Olivine City, but yeah, kind of." Hakel said, nervously laughing at Morty's quick thinking.

"Well, no. That earthquake was not the thing that drove us out of our city." Morty said.

"It wasn't?" Silver asked. "Then what was?"

"… Unfortunately... Team Rocket." Morty said as all the Pokedex Holders' eyes opened wide.

"Team Rocket?" All the Pokedex Holders shouted surprised although they already knew the team had returned. They couldn't allow Morty to know more than he needed to know.

"Yeah and by my knowledge... the Pokedex Holders had broken them apart a few years ago." Morty said. "Am I correct?"

"You're right Morty but... there have been some complications recently." Gold said, not telling who they found out the new leader of Team Rocket was. In all honesty, they didn't know themselves. It was just a Masked Man, who was more powerful than them. But they didn't know who it was under the hood. Besides, if they did, they wouldn't tell Morty. They didn't want to worry people that weren't of great importance.

"Complications?" Morty asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "What the hell do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter really. It's something that we need to worry about as Pokedex Holders." Machine said, holding his arms outwards.

"Are you sure?" Morty asked. "Why don't you ask for anyone else's help? The Gym Leaders could definitely help you out."

"It'd be better if you didn't persist with this, Morty. It's our business and that's it." Hakel said as they all nodded.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Morty, don't." Machine said assertively. "Let's just stick to getting to Olivine. And then, I'm challenging you to a Gym battle, Morty."

"A Gym Battle?" Morty asked looking at how confident Machine was in himself. "Are you sure you're not too shaken up from that last battle you had?"

"I'm more than positive, Morty. I'm ready to battle you. I-" Machine started to say, however, Yellow put a hand on his shoulder. The look in her eyes told Machine what she didn't need to say. "Actually, Morty, give us all a day to recuperate. You may be right about what you're saying."

"Are you sure about this choice then?" Morty asked as Machine nodded. "Very well then. When we arrive in Olivine City, I will ask Miss Jasmine to get you rooms in the shipping town. But, tomorrow, after we have our match, I cannot except anymore for awhile."

"What? Why not?" Kusa asked as Morty laughed at her response.

"No need to be worried about it, Pokedex Holders. It is something that you may not be very interested in." Morty said as they arrived on the Route that led directly into Olivine City. "Machine, be ready for me tomorrow. It won't be as easy as the first three Gym Leaders were."

"Morty, hold on a second..." Machine said, realizing that he could do something with this opportunity. "Instead of just having one single battle against one another, why don't we just have one battle... and you take on me, Hakel, and Kusa?"

"Are you suggesting that you do a three against one match? Isn't that a little bit over-the-top, Machine? I'd have no chance of beating you all with just my Pokemon." Morty said as Machine shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean. Well, yes, I meant that we will all take you on, however, we all use ONE Pokemon against three of yours." Machine said, making Morty intrigued.

"I've got an even better idea." Morty said. "To make you all believe how powerful the next few Gym Leaders will be, how about I take the three of you on with just ONE of my Pokemon. However, the three of you will also choose one Pokemon."

"Hmm..." Machine said as he turned to Hakel and Kusa. They both nodded at him giving him their indefinite message. "You know, Morty? You've got yourself a challenge."

"Very well, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa. Tomorrow around noon, you will face me all at once. That way, you can all earn the Fog Badge at the same time." Morty said as he shook Machine, Hakel, and Kusa's hand. "Now, let us make our way into the city and find Miss Jasmine. She will be able to find some place to sleep for the night." The Pokedex Holders nodded to Morty and they all headed into Olivine City. Jasmine's Gym was right next to them right when they entered the town soon after.

However, after Morty searched for Jasmine, he came out and shrugged his shoulders. He then told them to wait for him where they stood because he wanted to check another place. Morty ran over to a tall Lighthouse that was dimmed. As far as their knowledge with that went, they were a bit clueless. However, they did know that Lighthouse's lit the way for ships to come into port at nighttime. There was no light coming from the Lighthouse and because Olivine City was right by the city, that must have meant that any ship's coming in at night or through random fog, they couldn't do that whatsoever. That troubled the Pokedex Holders greatly and they wondered why. A few minutes later, after Morty returned without Jasmine, he explained what had happened.

"What happened, Morty? Where is Jasmine?" Gold asked.

"According to what she had told me... it turns out that she is taking care of a sick Ampharos that normally lights the tower. However, shortly after I went to investigate Ecruteak City, I found you guys. Unfortunately, while I was gone, the Ampharos grew deathly ill and it's light was dimmed in the Lighthouse. Now, until Ampharos gets better, the Lighthouse will not be lit." Morty said as the Pokedex Holders sighed.

"Fortunately for you, even in times of stress and pain, Jasmine knows how to stay calm and collected. She's a bit emotionless at times, however, she knows how important you guys are. She has given me her key for her Gym. In her Gym, which I didn't know, are a few rooms left for you guys to sleep in. In fact, I think I'll give you the key to her Gym. You all seem like respectable people. Here, take it." Morty handed over the key to Machine and he took it willingly. "Until tomorrow, my friends."

"Til tomorrow, Morty." Machine said as Morty nodded to him and raced away from them, over to the Pokemon Center which was obviously too packed for them anyway. They were content with sleeping in Jasmine's Gym, even if it was going to be an uncomfortable sleep. As they entered the Gym, to their surprise, there was a silver-coated walkway that led straight to the backrooms where four different doors. Machine and Yellow shared the first one, Hakel and Kusa shared the second one, Gold and Crystal shared one, and Silver had his own.

There were very comfortable bedrooms actually. Everyone fell asleep soon after lying in their beds. However, shortly after Silver was sure everyone else was asleep, he woke up and headed out of the window of the Gym. When he stepped out onto the side of the building, he looked to see that Gold was leaving as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gold and Silver asked each other quietly, despite being mad at one another for what they were doing. They both then sighed and nodded to one another.

"I think we're both going for the same thing." Silver said, as Gold tossed back his second glove that he left behind. "You had my glove?"

"Yeah, since the first time we met." Gold said as he took out his Pokegear, shutting the window behind him silently. Silver did the same as they both jumped onto the ground. "We're both going for the Masked Man. And according to my Pokegear, there has been a strange occurrence at Mahogany Town's Lake of Rage. I'm pretty sure that's where the Masked Man will be. I'm thinking that Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku."

"Alright then, that's where we'll go." Silver said as Gold nodded to him. "Let's just hope that it's not the latter of the two." Silver and Gold then disappeared into the darkness, as they headed for Mahogany Town.

On top of the Gym, Machine stood there, watching them leave. Inside of the Gym, the only people that were asleep were now Yellow, Kusa, and Crystal.

Hakel hopped behind Machine as Machine said, "Those fools. We'll lose them before they even get close to the Masked Man."

"Do you think we should stop them?" Hakel asked as Machine shook his head.

"No. Even though I don't agree with Gold and Silver's decision, they are highly capable of doing what they are trying to do. They just need to listen to their Pokemon and attack with all of their strength." Machine said as he stood up. Hakel moved backwards on top of the roof as Machine turned around to him. "Hakel, come with me to Route 40. We have some things to discuss."

"What do you mean?" Hakel asked as Machine just urged his best friend to follow him. Hakel shrugged his shoulders and watched as Machine hopped off of the roof onto the ground. Hakel jumped after him as they both headed for Route 40, which was just outside of Olivine City. It led to the next Cianwood City, where the fifth Gym Leader was located.

As they arrived on Route 40, Machine stopped and put his feet in the sand, watching as the water from the ocean in front of them washed onto the field. Hakel stood a few feet behind him, trying to understand what he wanted to talk about.

"Machine..." Hakel said as Machine put his arms out and allowed the wind from the sea brush against his body. Machine sighed and centered himself once again, turning to Hakel.

"Hakel, before I ask you what I brought you here to ask, I want to tell you something. Will you listen to what I have to say?" Machine asked.

"Depends on what you have to say." Hakel said as Machine sighed. "But, forget about that. Just tell what have to say."

"Well..." Machine said as he closed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I have to say... This scene reminds of me when I was a kid."

"It does? How so?" Hakel asked as Machine turned to the ocean again and stared into the dark waters that lay ahead.

"When I was little... my family and I used to go to Slateport City and hang out at the beach..." Machine said as he stared at his feet touch the water that washed onto the shore. "It's funny... ever since I have gotten these damned appendages, everything was always the same to me. The same touch but this time... I don't know why but I can feel the water touch the metal on my feet. But I digress... I remember one time when we were out at the beach and a Zangoose, out of nowhere, began attacking us and everyone on the beach... I didn't know what to do. All I could do, really, was sit back and watch my brother and my father take care of things. Ruby and my father, whoever he REALLY is, seemed to take on the Zangoose without any Pokemon. My brother was famous for doing that. He would take on powerful Pokemon with just his bare hands even though, I think, at this time, he was just ten years old.

"I can't really remember how old I was for some reason... Maybe I'm becoming too old for this... But anyway, my father was eventually pushed aside by the fury that Zangoose showed. It was all up to Ruby now... He faced against the raging Zangoose and managed to defeat it valiantly. But... how he finished it off, made it seem like he was much too strong for me even at ten years old..."

"How did he finish it off?" Hakel asked, intrigued with Machine's past.

"He... he somehow made a fatal blow by positioning himself in the air and then diverting his weight back at one of his fists. By doing that, and now I understand it because I really didn't then, he was able to launch himself from the sky and make a direct blow onto the Zangoose. Unfortunately, and I think I understand now, that he knew he had killed that Zangoose without really knowing it... That's why I need you to help me with something."

"What? Killing a Zangoose? Cause I don't think they're even in this region, Machine." Hakel said, being extremely sarcastic.

"Now, you wise ass." Machine said, sighing at his sarcasm. "I... I need to see my sister, Hakel... I love my sister too much to be away from her for this long. I've held in my sorrows and for all I know, she's been captured by the Reddosuta Shikaku right now... I want Sapphire to travel with me on my travels, meet all my friends, and I want her especially to meet Yellow. Even though I don't say it very much, I want to Sapphire, my REAL father, and yes... even Ruby again."

"Your REAL father?" Hakel asked. "What do you mean?"

"My... sister, Sapphire, sent me a letter a few months ago while we were still in Kanto. She said that... Ruby and her had found out who our real father was... Hakel, I'm only telling this to you because I know you may truly help me with this... By what they said, they made it seem like... Norman, is my true father. Have you heard of him before?" Machine asked as Hakel shook his head. "It makes sense. But the weird thing is... Norman may be hiding his identity."

"I understand, Machine. Even though I haven't heard much about this Norman character, I can already see what you're going to ask me." Hakel said, patting his friend on the back.

"You do?" Machine asked as Hakel nodded.

"Yes, I'd realized as soon as you brought me out here and began talking about you past... The entire time, you seemed a little on edge about the whole thing... And then, when you mentioned your sister, I put all pieces together. You want to spar with me to learn how to become stronger than your brother. Am I right?"

"Yeah... That's right. And since you're the only person that knows true martial arts, I want to spar with you to get my technique up. That's the only way I'll save Sapphire, beat my brother, and bring my family as one once more..." Machine said as Hakel nodded to him.

"Very well, Machine. I will help you out. Let us start right now." Hakel said as Machine threw off his jacket and tossed his two shoes on his jacket. The two shoes landed on his jacket making it stay in place.

"Let's do this, man. No holding back either." Machine said as Hakel nodded. From that point, there was no more talking. Machine and Hakel went full strength on one another, and only their grunts and strikes were heard through the wind. Machine and Hakel didn't even realize that but they had become closer, as they both had learned something from their experience.

The next day, after their training had ended, they walked back into Olivine where Morty and the rest of the Pokedex Holders were waiting for them. They hadn't realized it but they must have collapsed on the shore of Route 40 and then hadn't woken up till just now.

"Are you all ready?" Morty asked as Kusa, Machine, and Hakel nodded to him. "Very well then. May I ask all non-combatants to step back?" Crystal and Yellow nodded to him and stepped back, off to the sidelines where they could watch the battle unfold. The battle was going to take place in the middle of Olivine City where everyone in the town and from both incoming route's could watch. "Let's get started then! Let's go, Gengar!" Morty tossed out his strongest Pokemon, Gengar onto the field in front of his three challengers.

"Gengar, huh?" Machine asked as he took out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Then I'll choose... Croconaw, let's go!" Machine tossed his Croconaw's Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his Pokemon onto the field.

"Very well then! Come out, Meganium!" Hakel shouted, tossing his Meganium's Poke Ball up into the air. It landed on the ground and released his Meganium from it, that stood next to Machine's Croconaw.

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?" Kusa asked taking out her Poke Ball. "I choose you, Quilava!" Kusa threw a Poke Ball up into the air, releasing her Quilava from its capsule.

"So..." Morty said, getting pumped. "It's the three starters against... my Gengar?"

"Yeah, sounds fair right?" Kusa asked as Morty smiled at them.

"This is going to be exciting! Gengar, go!" Morty shouted, beginning the match between his three challengers.

"I'll take care of this first guys! Follow up on my lead and strike Gengar down!" Kusa ordered as Machine and Hakel nodded to her, agreeing with her statement. "Alright, Quilava, let's go! Flame Wheel now!" Quilava charged forward, as it began to roll around the ground similar to how Whitney's Miltank did. Its body was then covered in flames as Morty smiled at them.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Morty ordered as his Gengar created a ball of shadows in its hands. It then fired the attack at Quilava knocking it into the air.

"Croconaw, save Quilava and then blast Gengar with your Ice Beam!" Machine ordered as his Croconaw jumped into the air and saved Kusa's Quilava with ease. It then landed on the ground and shot a beam of ice from its mouth, freezing the air around it as it traveled.

"Gengar, dodge it and use your Night Shade!" Morty ordered as his Gengar's eyes glowed crimson red. Its hand shimmered in the same light as it fired a crimson and black colored beam from its hand that completely broke through Croconaw's Ice Beam.

"Quilava, Ember now! Deflect both of the moves!" Kusa ordered as her Quilava turned to Machine's Croconaw and deflected both moves with its embers even though that was most likely easier said than done.

"You're all doing very well but... it's not over yet!" Morty shouted as a large shadow appeared above Morty and his Gengar. They both looked up as they saw that it was Hakel's Meganium. It could jump extremely high for something so large. "Gengar, Night Shade and make it quick!"

"Meganium, Reflect now!" Hakel shouted as his Meganium created a shield of green energy around its body that barely defended it against Gengar's Night Shade. Meganium landed on the ground as Machine and Kusa sent out their Pokemon to attack. "Meganium, charge up your SolarBeam while they're running at Gengar!"

"I don't think so! Gengar, Confuse Ray on them all!" Morty shouted as his Gengar sent an orange glow of light so bright that the Trainers themselves had to shield their eyes to resist it. Unfortunately, when the light dimmed, their Pokemon weren't so fortunate.

"No!" Hakel shouted, angrily. He saw that the three Pokemon facing against Morty and his Gengar were confused, dazed, and utterly flabbergasted. They didn't no left from right or right from wrong.

"Gengar, use Night Shade now!" Morty ordered, taking this opportunity to make some direct hits against Machine, Hakel, and Kusa's Pokemon. The three starters were hit directly with Gengar's attack, sending them rolling all the way back over to their Trainers. "Are you going to surrender yet? Because this situation doesn't seem to be turning out in your favor."

"Morty's totally annihilating those three." Crystal said as Yellow nodded to her. "I don't understand, why don't they just attack from each side at once? That way, they could easily gang up on Morty's Gengar and take it down."

"See, that's where you'll be wrong, Crystal." Yellow said as Crystal rose an eyebrow at her confused. "Even if they attack from each sides as a unit, there's no guarantee that would work. Gengar will simply need to use a giant Shadow Ball or even blast them all back with a Night Shade and would eliminate the possibility or that strategy. But if they don't try it, they'll never know."

"If that plan doesn't work will they lose this battle?" Crystal asked as Yellow nodded to her. "But their my seniors! How could they lose?"

"Nobody's perfect, Crystal." Yellow said as Crystal sighed. "Not even the Pokedex Holders."

"So... what say you three?" Morty asked. "Will you continue?"

"Of course we will!" Machine shouted as their Pokemon stood in front of them, ready to battle once more. _This__is__going__worse__than__I__thought__it__would...__I__thought__by__combining__my__strength__with__Hakel__and__Kusa's__it__would__work__but...__it__doesn't__seem__to__be__going__that__way...__That__Gengar's__too__fast...__Would__we__be__able__to__slow__it__down__somehow?_

"Very well! Let's us begin anew then! Gengar, Shadow Ball now!" Morty shouted as Gengar shot a large ball of darkness at the three starters.

"Croconaw, let's do it! Water Pledge now!" Machine shouted as Croconaw puts its hand to the ground. A blue light shone up at Croconaw as geysers of water shot up from the ground, destroying the Shadow Ball instantly. The geysers then headed for Gengar and threw him up into the air, unable to move. "Guys, before he gets on the ground! Tell your Pokemon to use Fire Pledge and Grass Pledge!"

"Are you talking about the moves that we taught our Pokemon a few days ago?" Hakel asked as Machine nodded. "Alright, finally, we get use that in battle!"

"I'll go next then! Quilava, Fire Pledge!" Kusa shouted as Quilava stomped its feet onto the ground as bursts of flame shot up from the ground and slammed into Gengar's back. He landed on the ground, as they all noticed something. Gengar was moving slower. His speed had been cut but... was it because of the combination of Water and Fire Pledge directly after one another?

"No time to think! Meganium, use Grass Pledge!" Hakel shouted as Meganium stomped its feet onto the ground. Leaves spinning at an incredibly fast rate were brought in from the trees in the previous Route that led them to Olivine. They all slammed into Gengar, creating an enormous amount of dirt to surround Morty and Gengar.

"Impressive!" Morty shouted through the smoke. "But... not strong enough to take down, Gengar! Shadow Claw now!" Gengar burst out of the ground, its claws covered in darkness. It then slashed Meganium, Quilava, and Croconaw onto the ground, making another heavy hit onto all three of their Pokemon.

"Meganium!"

"Quilava!"

"Croconaw!"

They all shouted as their Pokemon rolled onto the ground nearby them, seriously damaged from that last attack.

"Nice try, you three." Morty said as his Gengar jumped back over to him. "That was indeed an impressive assortments of attacks but my Gengar is simply too fast even with a speed reduction."

"So? That doesn't explain why all of our attacks did nothing on it!" Hakel shouted as Morty laughed at him.

"That's simple, Hakel. You see, because of the fact that my Gengar is a Ghost type Pokemon, I am able to make all attacks phase directly through his body. Then, by making it look like you were hitting my Gengar, you let your guard down, allowing my Gengar, which I had hidden under the ground after the last attack, to strike down your three Pokemon." Morty said as they all sighed. "Sorry but without a strategy to take me down, you'll never beat my Gengar!"

"That's what you think!" Machine shouted, as his Croconaw charged forward. "Together, we're an amazing team! We just haven't gotten serious yet!"

"Then show me how strong you all are!" Morty demanded as the three Pokedex Holders smiled at him.

"Very well! Quilava follow after Croconaw and don't attack Gengar until I saw so!" Kusa ordered as Machine smiled at her. He looked over to Hakel and gave him a smile as he saw him put a thumb up to him.

"Meganium!" Hakel shouted to his Pokemon. "Don't move." Meganium turned around to him with a surprised look on his face. "Trust me, Meganium. Just wait for the right time to attack. We'll win this yet." He smiled at Meganium as his Pokemon smiled back at him, staying in place as he watched Kusa and Machine fight.

"Croconaw, Ice Punch now!" Machine ordered as Croconaw jumped into the air above Gengar and pulled back its fist. It was covered in a ball of ice as he brought it down at Gengar.

"Quilava now! Flame Wheel on Morty's Gengar as fast as you can!" Kusa ordered as Quilava dashed forward, turning into a flaming ball of fire. Surprised by this, Morty's Gengar was hit directly with Quilava's attack. As Quilava sped past him, still covered in flames, Machine's Croconaw came down with its Ice Punch, making a direct hit onto Gengar's body. Gengar crashed onto the ground, rolling over to Morty. "Awesome! It looks like we got him, Machine!"

"Yup, nice working with you, Kusa!" Machine shouted as Morty raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Morty asked, as his Gengar started to get up slowly.

"Oh you'll see..." Machine said as he looked over to Hakel and nodded. Hakel nodded back to him and pointed to the sky.

"Meganium, now! SolarBeam at full blast!" Hakel shouted as Meganium burst out of the ground and fired an overpowered SolarBeam up at Gengar. Gengar was hit directly in the face by the attack, and was sent rocketing into the air. When he landed back on the ground, somehow or another, it was still able to get back up. "Damn, what an annoyance!"

"I see now..." Morty said as his Gengar stood back up and flexed, bringing its energy back up. "While Machine and Kusa distracted me, you told your Meganium to use Dig, which I didn't know Meganium could legitimately learn, and then burst out of the ground with a fully powered SolarBeam that would ultimately defeat my Gengar because it had been charging to full power while you were under the ground. But you forget one thing, my Gengar doesn't give up."

_Can__they__really__beat__someone__with__such__a__powerful__Pokemon?__Nothing__they're__doing__seems__to__be__working..._Yellow thought as her and Crystal looked distressed at how badly the battle was turning out.

_Damn__it!_Machine thought angrily. _That__was__the__last__idea__we__had!__What__the__hell__are__we__supposed__to__do__now?_Just as Machine was about to give up, he saw a bright light submerge Kusa's Quilava and Machine's Croconaw. "What-?" Finally, after waiting for this to happen for awhile now, Kusa and Machine's Pokemon were about to evolve into their final stages.

A bright light shone over the entire city, blocking out all eyesight in the city. Jasmine and the sick Ampharos jumped from the light that shone into the lighthouse. As the light shone into the house, Jasmine noticed that the Ampharos was regaining its composure once more. Eventually, it began to absorb some of the light coming from the evolutions of Quilava and Croconaw. When their evolutions had finally happened, the sick Ampharos had, for some reason, become healthy by absorbing energy from Quilava and Croconaw's evolutions. Ampharos stood back up and gave out its cry, lighting the entire lighthouse in a blinding flash. Jasmine gave Ampharos a hug, smiling because she was happy that the Ampharos had returned to health.

"Amphy!" Jasmine shouted, hugging the Ampharos, which may have been hers. She and her Ampharos walked to one of the windows of the lighthouse and looked down on the battle going on. "Amphy, they may be a challenge after all. Let's see how well they'll able to end this battle with Morty."

Back on the battlefield, after each of the lights around their Pokemon had diminished, Machine and Kusa had two new partners to use in battle. Machine's Croconaw had evolved into a Feraligatr and had learned how to use Ice Beam, which was amazingly powerful and very useful for Machine. Kusa's Quilava had evolved into a powerful Typhlosion and had learned Flamethrower, which could do serious damage if it was able to be used in conjunction with Meganium and Feraligatr.

"Awesome!" Machine shouted, looking at how powerful his Feraligatr was. He quickly scanned it with his Pokedex and got its data as well as its movepool which he seemed very happy with. Kusa did the same with about the same amount of enthusiasm even though she didn't have to say anything to show how excited she was. Machine and Kusa closed their Pokedex's and turned back to Morty and his Gengar, confident that they could beat him now. "Ready to get pulverized, Morty?"

"That's what you think, Machine! The three of you will not beat me just because you have evolutions! Bring it on, Gengar can take all of you down!" Morty shouted, challenging the three powerful Pokedex Holders.

"Oh yeah, Morty? How about we test that theory?" Kusa asked as Morty urged them to attack. "Fine, this is our last attack!"

"That's right, Kusa! Let's attack at once and defeat Morty's Gengar with a single blast of combined power!" Hakel shouted, ready to attack once again.

"On my mark..." Machine said, as the three of them pointed at Morty. "Feraligatr!"

"Typhlosion!" Kusa shouted to her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Meganium!" Hakel shouted as Meganium stood his ground, ready to attack.

"3! 2! 1!..." Machine shouted as he counted down the numbers on his fingers.

Then when the time was right to finish Morty off, they all shouted at once, "ATTACK!"

"Gengar, you attack as well!" Morty shouted as Gengar charged forward, directly at the three starter Pokemon that were charging at him.

"Meganium, SolarBeam now!" Hakel ordered as his Meganium jumped into the air and fired its attack down onto Morty's Gengar. Morty's Gengar jumped up and smacked away its attack, also knocking Meganium down in the process

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower now! Burn Gengar to a crisp!" Kusa ordered as Typhlosion jumped behind Morty's Gengar and fired a blast of dark red fire out of its mouth towards Gengar's back.

"Gengar turn around and blast it back with your Dark Pulse!" Morty ordered as his Gengar turned around to Typhlosion and blasted with a wave of dark energy. Kusa's Typhlosion skidded backwards and then jumped back over to Kusa.

"Fine then, Morty! Feraligatr, Water Gun on the ground now!" Machine ordered as Feraligatr did as it was told, shooting a gush of water onto the ground in front of him. "Now, Feraligatr slide on the water and then follow up with a spinning Ice Beam!" Feraligatr slid on the water in front of it and then, somehow, shot itself into the air. Feraligatr then opened its mouth, while spinning, sending a spinning spike of ice at Gengar.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball now!" Morty shouted as his Gengar shot a gigantic ball of darkness out of its hands towards Feraligatr's Ice Beam. Utterly annihilated, Feraligatr was thrown through the air back at Machine. "See?" Morty asked as Feraligatr quickly back up, not finished yet. "Just because your Pokemon evolved doesn't mean much in terms of strength or succeeding against my Gengar."

"Shut the hell up!" Machine ordered, shouting at him. "We'll attack at once then! Feraligatr, use Water Gun now!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower now!" Kusa ordered.

"Meganium, SolarBeam now!" Hakel ordered.

All three attacks converged in the middle, launching a powerful tri-elemental blast of water, fire, and grass types that headed straight for Gengar.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball now! Stop their move!" Morty ordered as his Gengar created an average sized ball of shadows that took on the tri-elemental attack made of water, fire, and grass. The two attacks battled against one another, struggling for what seemed like minutes between one another. Finally, the epitome of explosions was set off between the two attacks.

A bright light shone from both of the attacks, meaning that both attacks were exploding on one another. Everyone who had been watching tried to move out of the way before the explosions went off, however, they were too slow to escape from. The explosion went off, destroying the entire beach that they were battling on, breaking the dock under them as well as the boats around them. Strangely, the Lighthouse nor the houses or the Gym were not even partially affected by the explosions. When the smoke and whatnot had disappeared, they all realized they had fell into the water below the docks. Luckily, they all had thought to return their Pokemon to their Poke Ball's before the explosions went off and so, none of their Pokemon were actually hurt. After they saw that everyone had been there had been alright, they swam over to Route 40, which had been piled with tall dunes of sand from the dock that they were standing on.

When they all had arrived on the beach, Morty already had three Fog Badges out on his palms as he said, "Here. You three earned it with that."

"Huh?" Hakel asked, a little out of breath. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, we didn't really win, Morty. All we did was make a giant explosion between our Pokemon." Kusa said as Morty smiled at them.

"Don't worry, you defeated my Gengar. Trust me." Morty said. "Right before the explosions had happened, my Gengar realized that it was going to be a giant explosion so it diverted part of the blast at itself. It was defeated in the process, even though right after that you called back your Pokemon."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem right." Machine said as Morty nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Plus, you guys save the day everyday. You might as well get a bit of break with what I'm doing." Morty said as the three Pokedex Holders shrugged. Yellow and Crystal smiled at them, even though they were both draining the water out of their hair at the same time. The three winners of the battle, took the Fog Badge and shone it up at the sky. "Nice work guys, you all earned it."

"Thanks Morty." Machine said as the sunshine shone brightly on their new Fog Badges. _And__thank__you,__Feraligatr...__You__did__an__amazing__job..._Machine, Hakel, and Kusa then smiled at one another, giving each other a high five shortly afterward. "So, Morty, where to go next?"

"Well... Sorry guys but I've... got somewhere to be right now. It's an important Gym Leader meeting over at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. You guys should come and see me kick some ass at it." Morty said as they all raised an eyebrow at him. He then saluted them and disappeared in a blast of darkness, temporarily blinding the heroes. When they looked next, they were all completely dry, the sand dunes were gone from Route 40, and Olivine City was fixed, like nothing had happened in the first place.

Then, just as they started to head off to the next city on their Pokenav's map, Cianwood City, however, just as they started to leave, Machine, Kusa, Hakel, and Yellow had a vibration in their pocket. Crystal had a buzz on her wrist, where her Pokegear was put.

When they all turned on their gear, they saw a message that read, "Please, all Pokedex Holders head over to Indigo Plateau as soon as possible. The Gym Leader Conference is going to begin tomorrow and I would like you all to see it. Professor Elm had allowed your entrance to the Conference. Also, please watch out for Team Rocket, which I am sure you have learned has re-surfaced and the Reddosuta Shikaku. That may be your only chance to defeat them. Good luck." The message was from Professor Pine.

They didn't know what this "Gym Leader Conference" thing really was, however, it sounded very interesting. If this was what Morty was just talking about before he left, they had to go. So, without further adieu, Machine called out his Charizard and they all rode on it to the Indigo Plateau. With all of his heart and soul, he really hoped that Gold and Silver were going to appear there as well. Hopefully, they were alright and hadn't been captured by the Masked Man.


	53. Chapter 53 delibird delivery

"Alright…" Silver said as they both arrived at the Lake of Rage nearby Mahogany Town. "We're here."

"Here? Here for what?" Gold asked as they both get the message from Professor Pine about going to the Indigo Plateau. "Should we?"

"Not until we're done here and have made the Masked Man pay for defeating us a few times." Silver said as Gold nodded to him and smiled, actually beginning to tolerate one another. "But before we do… I have to do something at the Lake of Rage first."

"What?" Gold shouted as he fell onto his back in embarrassment. He got back up and shouted, "What the hell, Silver? Are you saying that the Masked Man might not even show up here in the first place?"

"Oh he'll show up here. I know for sure he will." Silver said as he turned on his Pokegear and said into it, "Mission begin."

"Huh?" Gold asked as Silver stepped up to the fence that was blocking them from entering the waters of the lake. _Mission begin? What could that mean? I thought we were for the Pokedex Holders… _Instead of thinking about it too much, he shrugged and walked over to Silver whom had moved over to another part of the lake. As Gold stared into the water behind the fence, he saw some bubbles come up from the water.

As Gold looked in closer, mesmerized by the sheer water itself, he saw emerge begin to swim up to the surface. He backed away slowly, however, it was too late for him not to get soaked by the water. He flat on his backside and then, finally, looked up to see what had come out of the water. "What the-?"

Dozens of enraged Gyarados had burst out of the waters depths and were staring directly at Gold. But, despite being Gyarados, there were of enormous size and the people that were around them in Lake of Rage began to run away as they shouted different things.

"I didn't know such a Pokemon lived in this lake…" Gold said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Don't worry. None of them are the Pokemon we're looking for…" Silver said, as he rushed over to Gold, jumping through the crowd and commotion that were leaving the lake.

"We're looking for a Pokemon now?" Gold asked, seriously confused. "What the hell, Silver? I thought we were looking for the Masked Man?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up and listen to what I have to tell you!" Silver shouted, completely quieting Gold. "Good… Now, we came here for the reason you're talking, however… we also came for a certain objective as well. There is a Pokemon in this lake that has been affected by strange radio waves. I noticed the radio waves a couple of days ago, however… I didn't have time to come down here until just today. I have a sneaking suspicion that Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku are behind this…"

"So, how we will we notice that the Gyarados has been affected by the radio waves?" Gold asked as Silver smirked at him.

"Oh you'll see what's different about this Gyarados then others…" Silver said as he heard a rumbling in the middle of lake. Silver pushed Gold to the side as a Gyarados, larger than the others, burst out of the lake and smashed onto the ground. "Gold, get up!"

"What the hell was that for?" Gold asked, standing back up and wiping his backside off.

"If you want to start working alongside me, you MUST pay attention, Gold! Understand me?" Silver asked as Gold nodded to him. "Now watch…" Silver pointed at the lake of rage as the larger Gyarados jumped back into the water, submerging itself once more.

"What?" Gold asked as he looked back at the lake. A Magikarp jumped out of the water and flopped in the air, however, he began to glow with a bright light instantly afterward, immediately evolving into its final stage, Gyarados. "What the hell?"

"See? What did I tell you, Gold?" Silver asked as Gold stared back at the newest Gyarados.

"You may be right, Silver… What do we do-" Gold started to ask, however, Silver was already flying away with his Murkrow. "Hey wait! Where the hell are you going?"

"To the middle of the lake!" Silver shouted back to him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here by myself?" Gold asked as Silver shrugged and smiled at him.

"How about you handle this guy while I take care of the source of the problem?" Silver asked the Gyarados whipped its tail at Gold. He barely moved out of the way in time to dodge the Gyarados.

"Damn you, Silver…" Gold said as he released his Quilava, Exbo and his Politoed, Polibo onto the field. "Fine then! Polibo, go!" Gold ordered as Polibo dashed forward, readying itself to attack. "Use Doubleslap now!" Polibo gave the Gyarados in front of him a quick Doubleslap, however, it didn't do much at all. "Damn, it's not working!"

As Polibo tried to prevent more of the Gyarados from destroying the lake, he turned and saw that more Magikarp were beginning to evolve. "Oh no! That stupid Silver! How could he do this to us and leave us to fight this mess while he makes a run for it? I'll get him for this!" Polibo jumped in front of him as the enraged Gyarados stared down at Gold. With a swift command, he ordered Exbo and Polibo to attack the Gyarados, and use all of their strength to stop them from destroying their home!

Meanwhile, as Silver flew to the middle of the lake, he sighed and thought, _Damn… I thought it was here but it looks like nothing is here after all… It must be hiding itself under the water. I can't even sense it. So… where could it be?_

Back at the fight with Gold against the Gyarados, the enraged Gyarados finally tore the fence in front of Gold, knocking back both his Polibo and Exbo onto the ground in front of him. "Holy shit!" Gold shouted, as he rolled to the side with his Pokemon, dodging another Gyarados' tail from smashing on top of him. "I can't possibly do this alone! We have to find the source of this problem! We have to find the source of the radio waves…"

In the far right of the middle of lake, Silver looked at his Pokegear, while still hanging from his Murkrow and said, "Hmm… It looks like the radio waves stop here but…"

At the same moment, unknowingly, Gold and Silver both blurted out, "… Where's the antenna?"

Meanwhile, back in New Bark Town where Professor Elm was back on his feet, he and Joey stood next to one another standing in front of a computer. Joey sat down in the seat in front of the computer and tried to quickly access a phone communication with Gold's Pokegear.

Professor Elm did the same with another computer in his lab and asked, "Any luck, Joey?"

Joey sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry, Professor Elm… I can't even locate Gold's Pokegear whatsoever."

"Damn it! Is there ANYTHING on the screen that could help us?" Professor Elm asked as he slammed his fist onto the keyboard in front of him.

"No, unfortunately not. There's nothing but noise on the screen… I can't even possibly get through." Joey said as Professor Elm scanned the screen, trying to discover what was going on. "Maybe it's a technical breakdown…"

"No… It's more like… It's more like some signal interference from an outside source." Professor Elm said as Joey continued to find a way to get to Gold. Professor Elm turned away from him and thought, _I hope Gold nor any of the other Pokedex Holders are implicated in this… Hopefully, they'll be on their way to the Indigo Plateau by now…_

Back at the Lake of Rage, Silver and Gold saw the antenna that was causing all this interference with communication and premature evolution. A giant, red Gyarados rose out of the water, nearby Silver who was still in the air.

"A red Gyarados?" Gold asked surprised. "Oh shit… This isn't looking too good right now…" Both Gold and Silver got a beep on their Pokegear, as the signal of the radio waves grew stronger. "I got it!"

"That must be… the source of the radio waves…" Silver said, thinking the same thing Gold was. The red Gyarados shot a powerful Hydro Pump down at him, however, he and his Pokemon dodged it, rolling away from it in time.

"Damn it! Alright, let's take this thing down! No more playing around!" Gold shouted as Silver flew back over to him.

"Gold, wait!" Silver shouted, directly above Gold as he looked up at him. "It's a wild Pokemon! Don't defeat it, we should capture it! This way, we'll be helping it out and it'll stop its functionality as an antenna!"

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Gold shouted as Silver flew over him towards the red Gyarados. "Polibo, stop him! Use Whirpool!" Gold's Polibo jumped up at the red Gyarados and created a giant whirlpool directly around the beast. "Okay, Silver, now's your chance! I can't reach him from here! He's all yours!"

"Gotcha, Gold! Murkrow, use Pursuit!" Silver shouted as Murkrow sent a blast of energy at the red Gyarados, disorienting it for a few minutes. "Go, Poke Ball!" Silver tossed a Poke Ball at the red Gyarados, catching it with simple ease.

Murkrow flew over to it as Silver caught his newly obtained red Gyarados. Murkrow then flew him to the shore as he stuffed the Pokeball into his pocket and landed on the ground. His Murkrow stood directly next to him, as Gold sighed with his Polibo right next to him.

"Hey… look." Gold said, pointing to the lake. "The Gyarados are returning to normal. They're returning to the lake as well." They both watched as the Gyarados returned to the Lake of Rage's depths while more Magikarp began to frolic around the surface. "Well… At least you finished your mission or whatever, right?"

Silver pressed a few buttons on his Pokegear as Gold asked, "What are you doing?"

"Recording the radio frequencies of this lake…" Silver said. "With this info, it'll be easier to trace the direct source of the radio waves in the future…"

"Oh, I see!" Gold said, completely understanding. "But who's really responsible for all this shit happening? Maybe… it really has got to do something with Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku."

"Gold…" Silver said as Gold looked over to him. "I don't think you should be following me like this. I have other things to do and they don't concern you. The enemy that may or may not be here is more powerful than you truly believe! The Masked Man will tear you apart if you don't leave NOW! If you're here… you'll only be in my way!"

"Nope, sorry, no can do!" Gold answered almost immediately after Silver finished talking.

"What?" Silver asked, a bit surprised.

"I've some old scores to finish with Team Rocket and the Reddosuta Shikaku myself! And I'm not going to stop until I even with ALL of them!" Gold shouted as Silver took out a Poke Ball and sighed.

"So… You refuse to back off?" Silver asked as Gold raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I see where this is going…" Gold said, as Polibo stood firm next to him. "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on! I thought we were comrades! You should seriously figure out which side you belong to Silver!"

"Well, if you refuse to back off…" Silver said as he turned to face Gold. "I have no choice…"

"Whatever, Silver! I knew we couldn't trust you! I go where I want to go!" Gold shouted, throwing his hand to the side.

"You fool! I haven't gotten time for you!" Silver shouted as they both glared at one another. As they faced to battle one another, they suddenly felt an icy cold chill in the air. Immediately, Gold noticed it as he said, "Wait a second… I know this feeling…"

A strange fog covered the entire lake around Gold and Silver. As the fog deepened, they sensed someone begin to emerge themselves from it. They turned around and saw that it was the Masked Man, once again, trying to stop them from interfering.

"YOU!" Gold shouted, pointing at the Masked Man.

"So… It seems our paths have crossed again…" The Masked Man said, stepping into the middle of the fog where they stood across from him.

"That's my line, damn it!" Gold shouted, putting a fist up to him. "And I've yet to settle my score with you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern!" The Masked Man shouted to Gold. Silver looked around him, noticing that the fog that was encompassed around them was extremely thick.

"Fine, if you won't take me on! I'll make you take me on! Let's settle this once and for all!" Gold shouted to him, stepping forward. However, Silver put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Wait a second, you moron! You'll be at a disadvantage in this fog!" Silver told him, however, Gold basically ignored Silver's advice.

"Never you mind! This battle is between _him _and _me_!" Gold proclaimed as his Polibo stepped forward. Exbo stayed behind until it was time to attack. "Polibo, attack the Masked Man! Dynamic Punch!" Polibo jumped into the air and rocketed down onto the Masked Man's head. He then slammed his fist onto the Masked Man's head. "Yes! Good punch! See that, Masked Man? We're getting stronger! The evolutions-"

As Polibo turned around, Gold noticed that his fist was covered in a block of ice. "Huh? What the hell happened, Polibo?"

The Masked Man appeared unscathed as he laughed evilly and said, "Heh, you call _THAT _stronger? Don't make me laugh!"

"Damn!" Gold shouted as he ran towards the Masked Man. "You jack ass!"

"Kingdra!" Silver shouted, calling out his Kingdra onto the field. "Twister, now!" His Kingdra shot a furious Twister attack at the Masked Man.

"Hey! You stay the hell out of this, Silver! This is my battle!" Gold ordered as Silver glared at him.

"Shutup and look around you!" Silver shouted as Gold looked around him. He saw Silver's Kingdra had caused a Twister to blow away the fog so that they could see better.

When Gold saw what was in front of him, he gasped surprised as he shouted, "What the hell? Where did all these icicles come from?" In front of him, stood short icicles that barely reached his knees.

"Careful! Don't get frozen by the icicles!" Silver ordered as Gold sighed.

"I see! So, the fog just now was-" Gold started to say, however, he felt a buzz on his wrist. "Professor Elm?"

_"Hey, Gold, are you there?" _Professor Elm asked, through the other side of the communication. _"Thank goodness, we finally got to you!"_

"Professor Elm? What do you want at a time like this?" Gold asked as Professor Elm sighed.

_"At a time like this? Please tell me you and Silver are heading to the Indigo Plateau as instructed…" _Professor Elm asked as Gold chuckled nervously. _"By your response, I can tell you guys aren't… Anyway, forget about that right now! Remember that metallic particles that you had on your clothes when you encountered that strange enemy?"_

"Yeah, what about it?" Gold asked.

_"Well it seems… we've uncovered something from them!" _Professor Elm exclaimed, as Gold gave him his full attention. _"The metallic particles actually contain traces of Trainer Badges… from various Gym Leaders! However, we do not know what Badges they come from specifically… Nevertheless, it could mean that the person you fought in Ilex Forest could be a Trainer! The Pokemon League association is launching an investigation as we speak but… if this guy really is a Trainer, he might not be your match! Whatever you do, DON'T try and take him on if you encounter him again! Do you understand me, Gold?"_

Gold sighed and responded, "Damn… Unfortunately, it's much too late for that Prof… The fight's already begun." He broke contact with Professor Elm as Silver walked up behind him.

"You never listen to anyone, do you?" Silver asked as the Masked Man appeared before them with a Delibird in front of him.

"Oh, shutup!" Gold ordered, annoyed by Silver's comment.

The Masked Man sighed and said, "You are very stubborn, my friend. You always get in my way… But I will END that today! Delibird, Blizzard!"

"Damn!" Gold shouted, as Delibird created a giant blast of icy cold wind that was stronger than any normal Blizzard's. Gold looked around to see the trees were literally freezing from Delibird's attack. The Masked Man's power had risen.

"So… who would like to die first?" The Masked Man asked, as Gold and Silver glared at him. "Or should I take both of you on together? Then again, you still have time to escape though… SILVER!"

"Sneasel, attack!" Silver ordered as Sneasel dashed forward, charging towards Delibird. Sneasel tried to slash Delibird and the Masked Man to pieces, however, they both dodged it and Sneasel created a giant hole in the ground under it.

"Silver!" Gold shouted as Delibird created an icy wind so strong that even its disappearance was pushing Gold back. _What is going on with Silver's Sneasel? It's… different, somehow._

Silver's Sneasel and the Masked Man's Delibird jumped at one another quickly, making blows throughout the air that made no direct hits onto one another. They both then landed on the ground Silver's Sneasel was quick enough to make the next move, "Icy Wind, now!" Silver ordered as his Sneasel sent a blast of ice cold wind in the form of a crescent at Delibird.

"Delibird!" The Masked Man ordered as it dodged Sneasel's attack. "GET HIM!" Delibird turned to Gold and blasted him with an intense amount of ice. Gold called back Exbo to its Poke Ball and rolled onto the ground, barely able to get back to his feet. Polibo stood back up before him, not taking as much damage as Gold did.

"WHAT?" Silver asked surprised as he sensed Delibird come at him. He wasn't fast enough to command his Sneasel to attack so Delibird smacked Silver onto the ground.

"You fool!" The Masked Man shouted, realizing that he was already winning the battle. He then walked over to Silver as he said, "Five years… You've been on my trail for five years…"

_They… know each other? _Gold thought as he staggered to his feet.

"Why, Silver? For… REVENGE?" The Masked Man asked, as Silver glared at him.

"Five years? Revenge? What in the world is he talking about, Silver?" Gold asked as the Masked Man turned to him.

"Nine years ago, I had kidnapped kids who made promising Trainers… Silver was one of them." The Masked Man said, surprising Gold.

"Kidnap? How could you?" Gold asked, angrily, gripping to his arm that had been hurt by the ice attack sent by his Delibird.

"They were to become my assistants…" The Masked Man said as Gold spat at him. "Hmph… The Reddosuta Shikaku is an extremely powerful organization, only over ranking Team Rocket! But Team Rocket used to be powerful as well! I had no idea it could be wiped out so easily! It must've been my negligence! In order to complete my goal, I must enforce strict discipline and raise obedient servants to do my bidding!

"And kids are so much easier to manipulate… Like the Gyarados I took from Magikarp! And using the Reddosuta Shikaku's influence, I will make Team Rocket strong once more!" The Masked Man shouted, laughing maniacally.

"Damn you! You're despicable!" Gold shouted, regaining his composure from the last attack.

"But now… since we're on the verge, let's end you first!" The Masked Man shouted, turning to Silver. "The chase ends here, Silver! It is time for you to die by my hands!" The Masked Man took an ice shard from Delibird that was extremely sharp and deadly. It gleamed in the sunlight although it didn't melt one bit. "As for this fool, I will deal with him later!" His Delibird created an ice shard just about as sharp and held it up to Gold neck, ready to eliminate him whenever the Masked Man gave the command.

"Damn you…" Gold said, standing still because the Masked Man wouldn't let him help Silver.

The Masked Man waved his finger and sighed saying, "You disappoint me, Silver… You had stayed with me, you would've become a powerful Trainer instead of an **ERRAND BOY** for the Pokedex Holders!"

"You're wrong!" Gold shouted, bringing the Masked Man attention to him.

"Huh?" The Masked Man asked, turning around to Gold.

"Silver's no weakling! I hate to admit this but Silver's tougher than you think!" Gold shouted, vouching for his comrade.

"Is that so?" The Masked Man asked Gold.

"I've seen him in action, numerous times! I can personally vouch for him! He's not weak at all! He just lost something important that every Trainer should have!" Gold responded, as Silver remained unmoved by his words. "In fact, the only weakling I see here now… is the the one who needs to rely are those punk bitch criminal organizations to achieve his goals!"

"How DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, BOY?" The Masked Man asked as Gold tossed a Poke Ball out in front of him and blasted Delibird with steaming hot smoke. "What the-"

"Watch your step!" Gold shouted as Exbo shot Delibird away with his smoke, making roll across the ground. Silver's Sneasel then jumped at the Masked Man and slashed him swiftly, cutting off part of his clothes.

"Why you little-"

"Got you to see me in a different light, huh? I'm pretty awesome now, right?" Gold asked, pointing at himself.

"Uh, no… Not really. You did work as a great distraction though." Silver said as Gold sighed, smirking at the Masked Man.

"Nevermind that then!" Gold shouted as he turned back to the Masked Man. "But now, we have confirmed what Hakel told us before!"

"Hmph, you're right." Silver said as they both jumped away from one another.

"Silver, how about we take care of this creep together?" Gold asked as Silver raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not sympathizing with you."

"Very well, as you wish." Silver said as they glared at the Masked Man at once.

"This creep has been manipulating Pokemon and humans to fulfill his evil intentions! We can't let get away with that ANYMORE!" Gold shouted, throwing his hand to the wayside.

"You're right… We are the Pokedex Holders after all. Sneasel!" Silver said as his Sneasel stood in front of him, ready to attack.

Gold nodded and shouted, "Exbo! Ready?" His Quilava nodded to him and got into a battle stance. "Alright then…"

"ATTACK!" Gold and Silver shouted, as their two Pokemon dashed forward, towards the Masked Man and his Delibird. Exbo rocketed both of them forwards with an explosive Flame Wheel that sped them towards the evil mastermind of Team Rocket.

"You fools! I shall send you to your graves!" The Masked Man shouted, as his Hondour and Ariados emerged from the thicket around them and almost pounced on top of Gold and Silver.

Gold and Silver held up their hands as Exbo and Sneasel charged back at their Trainers. They were so fast, that they were able to launch a preemptive strike before the Masked Man's Pokemon knew what was going on. "Flame Wheel!" Gold shouted to Exbo as he sent a devastating wave of flames at the Ariados, knocking it backwards.

"Icy Wind!" Silver shouted as his Sneasel sent an ice cold blast of wind at Hondour, knocking it back as well against a tree.

"Hmph!" The Masked Man grunted angrily. "You're courting your own deaths!"

"Ha! Please, we have you on the ropes! How could we possibly lose now?" Gold asked as the Masked Man sighed.

"It's a pity for you two to die so young but now… you've angered beyond comprehension! I shall grant your wish right now!" The Masked Man shouted, as his three Pokemon stood in front of him. "Before I attack, I have a question to ask you, Silver… How is Green doing since we last met?"

Silver glared at him, slightly ignoring his question, although, his face said it all. "You remember her, don't you? The girl you were quite fond of… Wasn't she killed trying to escape?"

"Shut the hell up!" Silver shouted, angrier than he could truly hold within his body. "Sneasel, Quick Attack now!" His Sneasel dashed forward and zipped directly at the Masked Man and his Delibird. His Delibird brushed him off but Sneasel wasn't out of the game yet. He charged back at Delibird, barely missing him as Silver shouted, "Rock Smash!" Delibird was able to dodge this attack as well.

"Hey, hey!" Gold shouted, grabbing Silver by the shoulder. "Calm down, Silver! Aren't you the one who just said to keep my cool just now?"

Silver ignored Gold and looked back to see where the Masked Man and shouted, "They're escaping!" The Masked man and his Delibird were. They flew through the air, as Silver glared at Gold. "Stay the hell out of my way, Gold!" He pushed Gold to the side as his Sneasel took the initiative and froze Gold and Exbo's feet to the ground so they wouldn't do anything to get in their way.

"You son a bitch!" Gold shouted to Silver as he saw him begin to fly towards the Masked Man by hanging onto his Murkrow's legs. As Gold and Exbo started to move, he saw that the Masked Man's Ariados and Hondour were about to finish him off. "Damn it…!"

As Gold tried to handle the two of the Masked Man's Pokemon, Silver and his Murkrow headed directly for the Masked Man whom they were catching up with steadily. He shouted out to me, "You there! Stop right where you are!"

"You little persistant pest!" The Masked Man shouted back to him as he caught up with him. He threw dust that he took out of his pocket at Murkrow, however, Silver commanded Murkrow to blow it away. When the dust was scattered, The Masked Man and his Delibird came through it and smashed their heads against Murkrow's and Silver's knocking them back a bit. "Ha! Did you think you could take me on your own! Fine, I'll take care of you first!" The Masked Man's Delibird created a tiny ice shards and tossed them at Silver and his Murkrow, cutting them up very well. "You fool! You fell right into my trap!"

"What?" Silver shouted, trying to protect himself from the ice shards that were coming his way. "Are you saying that was deliberate escape to separate me from Gold?"

"Exactly…" The Masked Man chuckled to himself evilly.

"Fine!" Silver shouted as he commanded his Murkrow to fly above the Masked Man's head. "I shall not disappoint your kind intentions! This is for all those kids you've kidnapped!" His Murkrow pelted both him and his Delibird with a barrage of attacks, knocking them backwards. "And this is for the Pokemon you've manipulated! Your atrocities shall end today! I shall call upon the power of this Pokemon from this lake!" Silver held a Poke Ball in his hand and seconds later, the Gyarados that had submerged themselves in the depths below, burst out of the water and surrounded the Masked Man and his Delibird.

"That… That Gyarados!" The Masked Man shouted in surprise, not expecting Silver to be that skilled.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Silver asked as the Gyarados' tails began to wrap around the Masked Man very quickly, trapping where he floated with his Delibird.

"Impossible!" The Masked Man shouted as Silver landed on his newly caught red Gyarados, grinning in victory.

"Once the red Gyarados became my Pokemon… the REST of the Gyarados in the lake came under my control as well!" Silver shouted as the other Gyarados circled around the Masked Man, closing him in mid-air. "Now, time to accept your fate! It's time for some payback!" All the Gyarados in the lake, including Silver's attacked the Masked Man sending a Hyper Beam's from all directions.

As Silver was fighting the Masked Man, Gold was having his own problems. He called back his Exbo and Polibo and was now using his Aipom, Aibo, once more. "Damn it! We shake these guys off!" Gold shouted as the Masked Man's Houndour ran around to the front of Aibo and attacked him from the front. The Masked Man's Ariados attacked from the back, however, Gold knew what to do. "Aibo, Double Team now!" His Aipom did as was told and created fake copies of himself. As Houndour and Ariados attacked one of them, they butted heads, knocking both of them out for the count.

When they were done with them, they both headed over to the Lake once more and saw that Silver was nowhere to be seen. "Silver! Where are you?" As he ran over to another part of the Lakeside, he saw something come crashing down through ice created over the entire lake. He realized it was Silver and immediately knew that he had crashed through the ice and down into the murky waters below. "Silver! Silver!" As Gold called for Silver, he realized that the Masked Man had not been defeated.

In fact, as Gold stared into the waters, he felt millions of ice shards hit from the above, covering the ground that they walked on into ice as well. "You're next, kid!" The Masked Man shouted, not even letting Gold or Aibo look up.

"Aibo!" Gold shouted, not really caring about his life but more about his Aipom's. He rushed over to Aibo, rubbing his head as he tried to stand up to fight once more.

"Hahahaha!" The Masked Man laughed maniacally. "You're all just bunch of braggers! None of you have true strength at all! That goes for the rest of your precious 'Pokedex Holders'!"

"You-!" Gold shouted, glaring with utmost hate at his enemy.

"Now, I shall send you to be with your friend!" The Masked Man shouted as Gold growled and stood up to his feet.

"Why…" Gold said as the Masked Man raised an eyebrow at him. "The battle was just between us! There was no reason to get Silver involved!"

"Heh… The reason's simple… Those who get in my way shall all perish at my hands…" The Masked Man said as his Delibird stepped forward, ready to finish them off completely. "…Besides… Silver betrayed me… That ingrate deserved to be punished."

"You jack ass!" Gold shouted, raising a fist at his enemy. "You have NO right to manipulate ANYBODY!" As Gold started to walk forward, he sensed something above his head. He looked up quick and saw that a giant boulder of ice came crashing down on top of his head, smashing him through the ice and into the murky waters below.

"Two more killed at my expense…" The Masked Man said, as he returned all his Pokemon and disappeared in a mysterious way from the Lake of Rage.


	54. Chapter 54 the viridian gym challenge

Meanwhile, back in Kanto, the time had finally come. A man in a mysterious red cloak walked into the town of Pallet. He looked around and saw that there were not many houses in Pallet Town and not many were on the streets. He searched around and sighed, unable to find the house he was looking for.

He looked around again and said, "Damn… Where is that house?" Finally, as he walked down the road a little more, he saw a house that rather larger than most others. There was a mailbox that was at the end of their driveway and upon inspection, he found out that this was the house he was looking for. "Ah, yes, this is perfect!" The mysterious man walked up the driveway and up to the front door. He knocked on the door a few times as heard someone shout something from the other side of the door.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice said behind the door.

"Green, is that you?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yes," Green said from the other side. "Who is asking and what for?"

"It's me, Green. I have returned from battling the Reddosuta Shikaku." The mysterious man said as Green opened the door to her house.

"I know that voice…" Green said as she looked up to that man and rubbed her chin. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me," The mysterious man took off his hood and smiled at Green. "Orion."

"Orion?" Green asked, surprised as she jumped up to him and gave him a hug. Orion hugged her back as they both laughed, happy to see one another. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please, Green." Orion said as she moved out of the way for him. "By the way, is Red here right now?"

"No, why?" Green asked as Orion stopped walking.

"Well, no reason. I simply wanted to talk to you anyway." Orion answered as Green smiled and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Orion and Green sat across from one another on two couches that Green had just received from a delivery. "So…" Green said as she took a sip of some water she had placed in front of her. "Lay it on me, Orion. Why are here after so many years of not seeing you?"

"Well…" Orion said as he sighed. "I came here to simply tell you about some things that I may also tell Red when I see him."

"Alright then, go ah-" Green started to say, however, was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. "Excuse for a second."

"Of course." Orion said as Green walked over to the door and looked through the peephole in the middle of the door.

"Speak of the devil, Orion!" Green shouted as she opened up the door and allowed the person that was there to enter. "It's Red!"

"Red?" Orion asked as Red hugged Green and then looked up to see Orion was there, sitting on his couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Red asked, with a bit of an attitude.

"I'm here to share some information with you and Green. I am also here to talk with Green about some things that are going on in Johto." Orion responded as Red smirked and closed the door behind him and Green.

"Well, there's one thing I want to ask you…" Red said as he walked over to Orion, looking a little annoyed. "Where the hell were you for these last few years?"

"What do you mean?" Orion asked as he stood up to face Red. "I told Professor Pine to tell you that I went on a training spree up nearby Mt. Silver. Did he not tell you all that?"

"No, he told us that…" Red answered Orion. "But, he always told us that… only MACHINE, KUSA, YELLOW, AND HAKEL were allowed to go to Johto? What the hell is up with that? Why would you send just those four? Are we not capable enough or something?"

"That's none of your business, Red. I sent those four there for a very specific reason. But the reason is only for the Dragons to hear of and since none of the Pokedex Holders are in the Dragons, we do not reveal that type of information to you." Orion answered as Red grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up into the air.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Orion! You know we're more than important that!" Red shouted as Orion sighed and spun his body out of the cloak and landed on the ground. "What the-?"

"You wanna know why?" Orion asked as Green ran over to both of them.

"Stop this!" Green pleaded to the both of them. Red held his arm over her face and pushed her backwards behind him. "Red! What the hell?"

"Don't interfere, Green." Red said to her assertively. "Now, Orion… You were saying? Tell me why you left us out of this adventure!"

Orion sighed and said, "Fine… The reason is simple really. I'm actually very surprised that you hadn't figured it out yet." Orion said, staring directly into Red's eyes, intently. "The reason is… because I heard what you and Green had become."

"Had become?" Red asked as Green blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You and Green are married now." Orion answered as Red's eyes opened wide. "I just assumed you and Green would want to start a stable life together. I would have believed that would be important to you than going to an entirely new Johto. You know, have kids, live life, and become the best husband and possibly, father, that you can be."

"And you really thought that much ahead?" Red asked as Orion nodded.

"Of course. I would like to think that was same mindset for you as well." Orion said as Red turned around to Green and hugged her, apologizing for what he had done. Green hugged him back, forgiving him for losing his temper. Orion then walked up to them and put his cloak back on and said, "I'm not one to break up such a happy apology but… I don't have all the time in the world. I must return to Hoenn soon."

"Very well, Orion…" Green said as Red and her stood up and sat back on the couch across from Orion.

"So… what's so important that you had end your training in Mt. Silver for?" Red asked as Green continued to sip her water that she lying on the table in front of her between the two couches.

"Well… First things first because this is something that I instructed but also neglected to tell you guys for certain reasons which I still may be unable to tell you guys." Orion said as Red and Green sighed at the same time. "But, what I can tell you is what has been happening in Johto… According to Professor Pine, to whom I talked to before coming here, he instituted a new type of rule that gives Machine and Hakel the official power to induct new Pokedex Holders into the group."

"New Pokedex Holders? Have they chosen them yet?" Red asked as Green set down her water and paid attention to three pictures Orion held up to them both.

"Yes…" Orion said as he slammed the three pictures down onto the ground. "These three Trainers; Gold, who obtained a Cyndaquil as his starter, Silver, who… unfortunately, stole a Totodile as his starter, and Crystal whom, has recently obtained a Chikorita as her starter. Have you heard of these Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Professor Pine was telling us about them awhile back." Red said as he picked up the three pictures and showed them all to Green. "Chikorita, the Grass starter, Cyndaquil, the fire starter and Totodile, the water starter."

Green paid extra attention to the boy named, Silver, in the middle of all of the pictures. _Silver… _Green thought as Red gave the pictures back to Orion.

"Correct, Red." Orion said, as he stuffed all three pictures of the three new Pokedex Holders into his pocket. "Anyway… this new type of power that he bestowed upon those two was totally arguable but… I am highly impressed with what these three can do. With my blessing, they have been appointed as the three Pokedex Holders for Johto."

"Excellent!" Red shouted as Green nodded and smiled at him. "When do we get to meet them?"

"Very soon." Orion said as he turned to face Red. "Red, you are currently getting ready for your test for the Viridian City Gym, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right… My test is actually today in the late afternoon." Red said as Orion nodded to him.

"Excellent. I have the utmost confidence in you." Orion said. "But, do you know where you must go after the test is over and you are appointed as the leader?"

"No… They haven't told me yet." Red said as Green raised an eyebrow at Orion.

"Well, directly after you are appointed leader… You must travel to the Indigo Plateau for a special conference between the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders." Orion said as Red and Green looked at each other and shrugged. "The conference is to reveal the identity of a Masked Man that has been terrorizing the Pokedex Holders of Johto and in Johto."

"Masked Man?" Green asked, intrigued at what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently… The Masked Man is… the new leader of Team Rocket." Orion said as Red and Green jumped up, surprised by this news.

"NEW Team Rocket?" Red and Green asked surprised.

"Correct. It's a brand new Team Rocket. The Masked Man, unfortunately, isn't enough to restart such a chronic defeat of Team Rocket and as such… we have recently received information that he is also part of the Reddosuta Shikaku." Orion answered as Red and Green sighed and face palmed themselves. "Yes, I know this grave news however… we do have some good news. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, of course… Anything could help." Green said as Red agreed and nodded at him.

"Luckily, after much annoyance, it seems Hakel has managed to eliminate one of their members. He even revealed his name as well as seeing another Pokemon from Aneso." Orion explained to them. "It's name was Kuroaki and the assassin's name was Toukai. They have also discovered another, female member of the Reddosuta Shikaku named Shuuryou. They were about to defeat her as well however… Pulse appeared and made short work of Machine and Hakel."

"Pulse… Emerald?" Red asked as Orion nodded. "Damn… I was happy until I heard that part… So, Orion, what would you like to ask Green?"

"Well, Green…" Orion said, turning to her. "It has come to my attention that you are leading one of our new Pokedex Holders, secretly."

"W-what do you mean?" Green asked, glaring at Orion. "I haven't even met any of them yet."

"Yes, you have, Green…" Orion said, a bit annoyed by her lies. "I know you are sending Silver messages to his Pokegear, telling him to do random things… Do you know what that has got you?"

"No, because I don't know what the hell you're talking about…" Green said, closing her eyes. Red looked at her and knew it was obvious that she was clearing lying to him.

"Green, don't lie to me." Orion said as he stood up and walked up behind her. "Because if you do… I won't be able to tell you what has happened to Silver and Gold."

"Something has happened to Silver?" Green asked, jumping up from where she sat. She realized that she was too jumpy with how she said it, however, it was no use anyway. Orion and Red already knew that she was lying.

"Ah-ha!" Red shouted, calling her out. "So… you do know him?" Green blushed in embarrassment and smiled at her faux pas that she had just made.

Green sighed and said, "Fine… I do know him. I guess you could say… he's a childhood friend."

Orion then walked over to the front door and said, "I must return to Hoenn as soon as possible however… before I leave, I will tell you what has happened to Silver and Gold." Red and Green looked over to Orion as he said seriously, "I'm sorry Green but Silver is… Silver has been… eliminated. So, has Gold. The Masked Man has eliminated both of them. I'm sorry but… it is your choice whether to or not help these two unfortunate souls out."

"He… he is?" Green asked, eyes opened wide by the news.

"Yes… Now, for now, I must leave you all." Orion said as he walked out into Pallet Town and disappeared immediately as he did so.

"Green… I'm… sorry." Red said as Green fell into his arms and began to cry furiously. He hugged just as hard as she was clutching to his clothes to keep her from doing anything out of control. "But… no matter what, I still love you, Green."

When Green heard this, she blushed and smiled in Red's arms as he continued saying, "Don't worry, Green… I truly mean what I say. And, Silver, Gold… we WILL avenge you! You can count on that, Masked Man!" Red stood up and smiled back down on Green.

"Where are you going?" Green asked as she wiped her eyes clean of anymore tears.

"I have to continue my training right?" Red asked as she smiled at him.

"Wait!" Green shouted as she ran over to him. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Red? Cause I don't you can recover your wounds from your battle against Team Rocket. Your bones were shattered, Red. It's a wonder you're still able to stand up on your own."

"Thanks for your concern Green but… I'm a Pokedex Holder and the only one that can become the new Gym Leader. I can't give up now anyway, after this far!" Red said as Green sighed and turned her face away from him. "I'll be fine, trust me." Red said, pulling her head over to his. He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds with so much passion that Green almost fainted in his arms. "I love you, Green. I'll never let myself die like this. Besides, I've mostly recovered. So, don't worry, I'll be fine. Will you stop freaking out now?"

"Of course, Red…" Green said as she smiled at him. "I have the utmost confidence in you!"

"Right! That means I'll do my best!" Red shouted as Green hugged him one more. Red hugged her back and then left, back to train his Pokemon for the aptitude test in a few hours. "Alright, guys, come on out! It's time to continue our training!" He released all six of his Pokemon and then headed out to Viridian Forest to train.

As Green watched Red leave Pallet Town, she sighed and thought, _Be careful Red and… good luck. I… love you too._

A few hours quickly passed, and Red arrived at the Viridian City Gym to take his aptitude test. He called out all six of his Pokemon: Pika, his Pikachu, Poli, his Poliwrath, Gyara, his Gyarados, Lax, his Snorlax, Saur, his Venusaur, and finally, next to Pika was his newest addition, Vee, his Espeon. Many people were sitting in the stands, including Green, who had arrived at the last minute.

The people quieted around the battlefield where the test was supposed to be held as someone spoke over an intercom saying, _"The test shall soon commence… Candidates will have to defeat all six of our Pokemon. They are free to choose and replace their own Pokemon at any time of the battle. However, they will be disqualified when none of their Pokemon are able to fight. The associations of Pokemon are free of their Trainer's control… and will fight under their own will. Of course, this will be a six versus six battle. If all is understood, please, candidate, to return all six Pokemon to their Poke Balls!" _Red nodded and called back all of his Pokemon.

_Time to do this… There's no backing out now… Besides, Blue and Machine would scold me if I didn't become the new Gym Leader of Viridian City… Alright! I'm ready! _Red thought to himself as he took hold of his first Poke Ball.

_"Very well! I hereby announce the commencement of the of the test! Begin the battle!" _Red dashed forward, already feeling a sharp pain in his legs and arms. He ignored the pain as Green clasped her hands together, hoping that Red would be able to resist the pain long enough to win this battle. _"First up! We have Pineco!"_

_Alright! _Red thought as he tossed his first Poke Ball into the air. "Saur, I'm counting on you!" He called out his Venusaur, who seemed more than ready for this battle. "Vine Whip now!" Saur lashed out at the Pineco and took it out in one attack, knocking it onto the ground.

_"Forretress, you're up next!" _The announcer shouted as the evolved form of Pineco, Forretress, appeared on the scene.

"Again, Saur!" Red shouted as his Venusaur lashed out at Forretress with the same amount of force, defeating that one as well with one hit. "Nice work so far, Saur! Again!" Saur lashed out at another Pineco that stepped up, however, it was beaten just as quickly.

Red smiled and thought, _Alright, three down… If I keep up this pace, hell yeah, I'm going to be victorious! _Just as the fourth Pokemon, another Forretress, stepped up, Red told Saur to attack once more. However, this second Forretress was rather quick and it dodged Saur's Vine Whip and jumped above Red and Saur. It began to spin violently, launching deadly spikes from its body that headed straight for Saur and Red. The spikes made direct hits, damaging Saur and Red, slightly. "Saur! Sweet Scent!" Red shouted, making Forretress pull away from him to not become mesmerized by the scent. He then called back his Venusaur and quickly called out his Snorlax, Lax.

"Lax, Belly Drum now!" Red ordered as Lax began pounding heavily on its chest as hard as it could.

"What is he up to?" One of the people in the stands asked, confused. "Even if he's switched his Pokemon, their movements are still restricted by all by the spikes on the floor! What is he up to?"

Green heard this comment and thought, _If I'm not mistaken… Lax's Belly Drum is capable of transforming physical strength into combat power! Which means…_

Just as Green began to think out what she was saying, Lax punched the ground and then began to deflect the spikes back the Forretress, distracting it long enough for Lax to get over it.

_I knew it! _Green thought to herself as she grinned at Red. _The spikes that were on the floor were repelled and sent back to its owner! Now, they just need to make a finishing blow!_

"Lax, good work! Now, finish it up with Mega Punch!" Red ordered as Lax sent a devastating punch into Forretress, knocking it backwards, defeated.

_"Did everyone see that? Forretress' movements were slowed down by Sweet Scent! That's the fourth one down and now the new Gym Leader may soon be chosen!" _The announcer shouted, sounding excited for Red.

Azumarill stood up to battle Red next and this time, he already felt the strength of this Azumarill. This was going to be a bit tougher than Red would have wanted it to be.

Azumarill jumped into the air and turned the entire fighting stage into a giant Whirlpool that quickly disoriented Lax and Red's body. _"It's Azumarill's Whirlpool, folks!" _As the water swirled around Red and his Snorlax.

_Damn, I'm trapped! There's no way to make a switch with my Pokemon if I trapped in here! _Red thought to himself as the Whirlpool separated him from his Snorlax. As the water rushed around him, he suddenly getting weaker. His legs were losing feeling and the pain from years ago was coming back to remind him of true suffering. _Damn this water! My legs are becoming numb from the shock! I can't hold out my longer!_

"Red…" Green said to herself as she saw that he was beginning to lose strength in his legs. "Hang on…"

"Lax, finish Azumarill off! Mega Kick now!" Red shouted as his Snorlax jumped above the Whirlpool and rocketed down towards it. Lax slammed both of its feet against Azumarill's back, defeating it instantly, getting rid of the water around him. He stood back up and called Lax back shouting, "Nice work, Lax! Return!"

_"The sixth Pokemon in line is Porygon2!" _The announcer shouted, sounding even more excited than before.

"Fine then! It's your turn!" Red shouted, calling out Vee, his Espeon. As soon as Vee was called out, Red noticed that Porygon2 was locking onto them for some reason. "Oh no! We're being targeted!" Porygon2 then sent a devastating Zap Cannon at Vee, knocking it back over to Red. "Are you alright, Vee?" Vee stood back up and nodded to Red, confident in its own power. "Time to end this! Can you win this for me, Vee? Then go now! I know you can't lose to Porygon2!"

Vee stepped up and walked over to Porygon2, ready for another bout. "Vee, use Morning Sun! Heal up!" Vee did as it was told and took in light from the sun that was around them. It quickly regained its health, regaining its complete composure. "Now, Vee, give it all you've got! Psychic!" Red ordered as Vee jumped into the air above Porygon2 and blasted it with an invisible wave of Psychic energy that threw Porygon2 for a loop and defeated it easily.

_"Porygon2 has been defeated! With that, today's battle is now over! Red, of Pallet Town, is now, from now, onward, leader of the Viridian City Gym!" _The announcer shouted as the people in the stands cheered him on, as Red waved to them. As he saw his hand begin to shake, he didn't know if this was the right job for him. Then, as he began to hear the people around him shout and cheer for him, he knew this had to be the right job for him. So, as the test commenced, he waved to the people in the stands that were congratulating him on winning the battle.

After the battle was over, Green and him were the last to walk out of the Gym. They stayed in the Gym for quite awhile to find out what they learn about the town and the Gym Leader before them, which was Giovanni but, it was still good to look around for any information on the Gym.

Just as they left the Gym, Red and Green heard a familiar voice speak up behind them, leaning on a lamp post with a Scizor next to him saying, "So, Red, I heard about what happened. You took on the role of the Gym Leader of Viridian City? With your injuries?"

"Huh?" Red asked as he and Green turned around to see a familiar face standing behind them. "No way! BLUE?"


	55. Chapter 55 Sixteen Gym Leader Conference

About an hour later, Machine, Kusa, Hakel, Crystal, and Yellow arrived at the Indigo Plateau. They walked up to the door and smiled, happy to see that the Indigo Plateau had been reconstructed correctly. It looked taller than ever and more majestic than it did before. In all honesty, it looked to be more amazing than anyone even expected.

Crystal walked in front of everyone else and looked around the area. She sighed and turned back towards everyone else saying, "They're not here, guys. Where do you think they could be?"

"Gold and Silver?" Machine asked as Crystal nodded. "I tracked them. They're not even in Kanto right now. In fact, my Pokenav tells me that they're still in Johto, Mahogany Town. Specifically speaking, they're at the Lake of Rage, unmoving."

"What do you mean, 'unmoving'? Did something happen to them?" Hakel asked as Machine shrugged to him.

"I have no idea. We may have to wait until they show up. Not that we actually need them right now. I'm sure the rest of the Pokedex Holders will also be here as well." Machine said as he realized something. "Hey guys… Did you just realize something?"

"No, what do you mean? Did you realize something about Gold and Silver?" Kusa asked as Machine shook his head.

"No, that's not it." Machine responded to her. "I just realized that the last time we saw everyone else was about… two years ago."

"Really?" Yellow asked. "Was it really that long ago?"

"Come to think of it… It may have been that long…" Hakel said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, no matter what, even if they nobody else but us shows up, I think we search this Masked Man out on our own." Crystal said as the senior Pokedex Holders nodded to her.

"Even so, Crystal, it would be cool to see our old friends again. Plus, I bet they would love to meet you!" Kusa said as Crystal nodded, a bit excited to see her seniors.

"Hey guys!" Shouted a familiar female voice from behind them. They all turned around to see that Green was standing nearby them by the entrance of the Indigo Plateau. Numerous people were there as well, standing in line to get into the Indigo Plateau. They were several different people from Kanto and Johto, trying to get seat for this momentous occasion.

"Green!" All but Crystal shouted to her. They all ran over to her with Crystal following behind them.

"Hey guys!" Green shouted, giving each of them a hug.

"Green, how have you been?" Yellow asked, happily. "We haven't each other in such a long time!"

"I've been great, Yellow! What about you? How has Johto been so far?" Green asked as Yellow smiled at her.

"It's been awesome!" Yellow said as Green smiled back to her.

"Speaking of Johto…" Kusa said as Crystal walked up to Green. "This is the newest addition to the Pokedex Holders and the last of the Johto Pokedex Holders!"

"Oh!" Green said as they shook hands, happy to meet one another. "I've heard of you, Crystal! Orion visited us a few hours ago and told us all about you, Gold, and Silver!"

"Well… even though I don't know who this Orion person is, I'm glad to meet you, Green!" Crystal said, smiling at her.

"Welcome to the Pokedex Holders, Crystal." Another familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Blue, Artie, and Rich standing behind them although, Blue was the one who spoke to the newest Pokedex Holders.

"Blue! Artie! Rich!" Machine and Hakel shouted to him and gave them a high five. Kusa and Yellow hugged him, happy to see them as well.

"We were just talking about you guys." Artie said.

"You were? For what reason?" Kusa asked.

"Just reminiscing about the battle against Team Rocket back then. It was fun, even though we all mostly got our asses handed to us." Rich answered as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa laughed nervously.

"Not that it matters anymore." Green said to them. "Team Rocket is back, under the control of the Masked Man."

"Oh yeah!" Blue said to them. "I heard about that from Professor Pine and about the new Pokedex Holders from Red and Green. It seems like the guy has been giving you dropouts problems, eh?"

"Blue, why you gotta break balls?" Kusa asked, even though she hasn't went up against the Masked Man yet.

"Cause that's how the Pokemon Champion of Kanto has to be!" Blue said, in complete arrogance.

"Same old Blue… So, has being Champion been after you beat me?" Hakel asked to Blue.

"It's honestly… not as easy as you would think." Blue said, surprising Hakel. "Trainers from all regions come to battle me and they wear me. But, I've managed to send most of them home, for the time being. But enough about me… what about you guys? How has Johto been?"

"It's been… a little more difficult than you would think. The Gym Leaders over in Johto are insanely powerful." Machine said, being kind of modest. "We… actually got our fourth Badge recently."

"Wow, really?" Artie asked. "So, you guys are already halfway done in Johto? Do you know where the Conference is going to be?"

"We've heard it's on Mt. Silver. That is supposed some of the toughest terrain in between the Kanto and Johto region's. Only EXTREMELY powerful Trainers are able to access that place. But, every year, they use it as a different place for the Silver Conference." Hakel explained to them.

"Awesome…" Rich said, stunned by all this new information. "So, where are the other two Pokedex Holders of Johto? Gold and Silver?"

"We…" Crystal sighed. "Have no idea. They went on their own a couple of nights ago and we haven't been able to find them ever since they traveled to the Lake of Rage in Johto."

"So, where could they be?" Blue asked them.

"We have a slight inkling that they may still be at the Lake of Rage. However, according to my Pokenav…" Machine said, opening it up and holding it up to them. "…They're still there, unmoving at the Lake."

"So… you don't know if they're alright, at all?" Green asked, looking at the ground as she said that.

"No… Unfortunately, we don't." Kusa said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well…" Green said as she smiled back at them. "I hope they turn up soon. We may need them here."

Machine looked around and asked, "By the way, where the hell is Red? He was the person that we hoped to see first."

"Just come on, Machine." Crystal said, pushing him into the Indigo Plateau.

"Hey, Crystal, what the-"

"Enough questions, Machine! Let's just get inside, already!" Crystal said, as all the other Pokedex Holders laughed as they headed into the Indigo Plateau together. Once they were inside the Plateau, they noticed that the floor was actually opening up.

"Whoa, is the floor actually opening up?" Artie asked. "When did they add that?"

Everyone who was in the stadium cheered and screamed as loud as they could as two a large, bullet-looking train arrived on the scene and began to open up its door. The leader of the Pokemon Association, stepped up to the doors and spoke into his microphone saying, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

"That's our cue, Pokedex Holders." Machine said turning around to his friends. "We will each head to different parts of the stadium and watch it as closely as we can. We will pair up in two's because there are… 9 of us, excluding Red, who you have yet to tell me is right now, Gold and Silver, and Brandon… who I haven't seen at all right now."

"Son a bitch…" Hakel said as he looked around to the stadium. "Where the hell is Brandon? Have any of you guys seen him in awhile?"

"Nope, not since two years ago. Professor Pine doesn't even know where he is. Originally, when he traveled to Aneso, a few weeks ago, he was with him. Then, they became separated from one another and Professor Pine never found Brandon since then. I don't want to assume but… we may have to at this point." Rich explained to them.

"Well, that's a bitch…" Blue said as he focused his attention back on Machine who shrugged and brushed it off his shoulders.

"Damn it…" Machine said, putting the situation. "I guess we'll have to look for Gold, Silver, AND Brandon. Anyway… the plan is to pair up in groups of two. The teams will be… myself and Crystal, Hakel and Green, Kusa and Rich, and Blue and Artie. Yellow, you will petrol the skies with Zappy. Find your own part of the stadium and watch the conference unfold!"

"Let's welcome the Gym Leaders everybody! Let them hear some noise! They need to know that you care!" The leader of the Pokemon Association shouted, as everybody in the stadium's went insane, cheering and screaming over one another, trying to get their voice heard. The Pokedex Holders positioned themselves in the groups that they were paired in and watched the Gym Leader Conference unfold.

All of the Gym Leaders from both the Kanto and Johto regions, calling out their signature Pokemon. In the middle of the crowd, Machine saw Red, smiling at Crystal.

"Is that Red down there?" Crystal asked as Machine nodded. "So… That's what happened to him."

"Yeah… He became the new Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym. What… what an honor to have bestowed upon him…" Machine said, happy for his friend. Red had turned out to be more powerful and persevering than he originally thought.

In the announcer's box, sat DJ Mary and one of her assistants right next to her. Over a loudspeaker, her voice came sweetly out a microphone. She sighed and said, in an overjoyed voice, "Wow, look at this crowd! It's so large! Welcome people from Kanto and Johto to the Indigo Plateau where the first Sixteen Gym Leader Conference will commence! As you know, Gym Leaders refer to skilled Trainers of each city, carefully appointed by the Pokemon association. Each of them has the mission to battle and improve Pokemon training.

"And Trainers will usually challenge the Gym Leaders… with the sole aim of gaining recognition from the skilled persons. But this is no simple feat. Or rather, most of us have never seen a Leader battle before and have no idea of their prowess. And thus, this event was born! Today, we will witness some of the best battles between the best! Let us introduce the Gym Leaders! First, from Johto!

"Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader who controls Flying-type Pokemon! Bugsy, from Azalea Town is a powerful Bug type Gym Leader who also doubles as an archeologist! And our dynamite beauty from Goldenrod City; Whitney, who controls the Normal-type! Ecruteak Leader, Morty, has eyes for a thousand miles. Jasmine, from Olivine City, one of the more mysterious Gym Leader's of Johto! Chuck, from Cianwood, who is the expert on Fighting-type Pokemon in Johto! From Blackthrone City, we have the newest Gym Leader who took over for Clair, John Dragos who… seems to be extremely handsome and a favorite among the ladies!" DJ Mary stopped when he said his name as she gazed down on him and joined a group of fan girls in the stands.

They all held up a sign of a heart with John Dragos in the middle and they all shouted, "WE LOVE YOU, JOHN!"

"Please, ladies, please. I will meet with each of you later in person and give you autographs then." John said as Hakel glared down at him from the stands where he was standing nearby Green.

DJ Mary then quickly returned to the announcer's box and regained her composure saying, "Alright then… the final Gym Leader of Mahogany Town is the captain of the Johto Gym Leaders and recent replacement for a disappearance of the previous Gym Leader; Lienad! Now, for Kanto's side!

"First we have, Sakura, from Cerulean City who uses Water types! Next up is Forrest, from Pewter City who uses Rock types and also one of the younger siblings to Brock! From Cinnabar Island, even though, apparently, he has recently moved to the Seafoam Islands for safety after a volcano near the island erupted, Blaine! Lt. Surge, from Vermillion City, controlling of the electrifying, electric types! Next up is a beautiful leader, Natsume, who hails from Saffron City! And our most mysterious ninja, Janine, son of the Koga who hails from Fuchsia City! The next is a new leader of Viridian, who was just appointed earlier today; Red, one of the Pokedex Holders! And the captain of Kanto is the demure Erika!

"Now, be prepared for eight non-stop battles! The team with the most winners will win! The two captains will battle last! The remaining 14 Leaders will draw a lot each to decide their own opponents! In each box, there are red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, and white balls… Leaders with the same color will battle each other! Please, take your pick!" DJ Mary said, as the Leaders stepped toward the box and picked out their colors.

It turned out that, the Leaders chose pretty quickly. The matches were to go as follows: for the first match, since Jasmine and Forrest both chose blue balls, their match would go first. The next was chosen by pink balls and since Whitney and Sakura obtained the same color, there match would be next. The third match would be Falkner against Janine, the fourth would be Lt. Surge and Morty, the fifth would be Bugsy against Natsume, the sixth was Red against Chuck, the seventh would be Blaine versus John Dragos, and the final match, by way of their ranking above the other members, would be Lienad versus Erika.

When the lots were chosen and the matches were decided, each Gym Leader were sent to sit on a bench that was long enough for eight Gym Leaders from their respective region to sit onto. The Kanto Gym Leaders were seated on the left side and the Johto Gym Leaders were seated on the right side.

"This is it guys…" Machine said, speaking through his Pokenav to everyone else there. "One of those Gym Leaders down there may be… the person behind the mask of the Masked Man. That means when I discover it, that one Gym Leader will be our target! Understand?"

All the Pokedex Holders spoke through respective Pokegear, shouting, "Understood, Machine!"

"Very well! Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious! This bastard could be disguising himself as anyone of them!" Machine said as they all grunted in response and broke communications. _But my money's on that John Dragos guy… He may definitely be who we're looking for!_


	56. Chapter 56 Jasmine versus Forrest

"For the first battle of the Gym Leaders, it's Forrest versus Jasmine!" DJ Mary shouted out to the crowd as Forrest and Jasmine stepped up to the stage and faced one another, ready for combat.

"Jasmine, was it?" Forrest asked as Jasmine smiled at him and nodded her head. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Forrest, younger son of Brock and leader of the Pewter City Gym! And the first Pokemon I'm going to be using is… Kabutops!" Forrest tossed a Poke Ball up into the air and released his first Pokemon, Kabutops, which was a surprise to all the Pokedex Holders. "I met Kabutops a few years back when Pewter City was attacked. Since then, it has grown into an extremely powerful with ancient weapons! So… what are you gonna use?"

"I'll have to assess my Pokemon's conditions first. I do this before every battle." Jasmine said as Forrest almost fell onto his face surprised by what she had just said. Jasmine then set five Poke Ball's on the ground and released them all at once. She had two Togetic, two Magneton, and one Ampharos. She looked at each one of them and said, after much thought, "I think I'll use my Ampharos, Amphy! Go!"

"Come on then!" Forrest shouted, as his Kabutops charged forward, headed toward Amphy.

Amphy tried ramming its head against Kabutops, however, it was no use. Kabutops held up its scythes, blocking Amphy's attack from making contact.

"Do you think Forrest can win this battle, Miss Erika?" Sakura asked as Erika turned to her and smiled.

"Of course, he can! I have faith in him!" Erika said, reassuring Sakura. _However… I am a bit concerned with Jasmine's Pokemon… Gym Leaders are usually experts of a certain Pokemon type. We leaders of Kanto specialize in certain types such as Fire, Rock, Grass, Electric, Poison, Water, and Psychic… But this girl… Ampharos and Magneton are both Electric types but Togetic is a Normal and Flying type… Doesn't she have a specialization? Or is this a trick to confuse Forrest?_

"Kabutops!" Forrest shouted as his Pokemon jumped back in front of him and readied itself for an attack by crossing its arms. "Use AncientPower now!" Kabutops then brought its scythes next to each side of its head and then sent a blast of brown energy that sent Amphy rolling backward.

"As with normal League games, if any of the Trainer's six Pokemon are eliminated, he or she loses the match! Is that Ampharos alright?" DJ Mary asked, amazed by Kabutops' strength.

"Wow… What a powerful Pokemon. That attack must have almost wiped Ampharos out." Hakel said, awed by Forrest's new Pokemon.

Ampharos began to rise up slowly as Forrest stated, "Looks like that Pokemon couldn't take another blow."

Jasmine turned around to Amphy and said, "After looking at my Pokemon, you must be wondering about my field of specialization… weren't you?" Jasmine then turned around as she called back Amphy, immediately taking out another Poke Ball in her other hand. "Electric? Flying? Normal? It's none of the above. In fact, I also happen to be a user of **Rock-type Pokemon**! Since Amphy can't beat you at strength, have a taste of this! My trump card!" Jasmine tossed her Poke Ball up into the air, releasing her second Pokemon onto the field; a strange looking Onix.

"An Onix?" Forrest asked as he called back Kabutops to its Poke Ball. "In that case… come out, ONIX!" He called out his own Onix and hopped onto its head. Jasmine did the same with hers as both Pokemon closed in on one another. _That's the sixth Pokemon that she didn't show just now… She's finally getting serious about the battle but… her looks slightly different. It must be a different variety of Onix. _Forrest shook his head and then shouted to Onix, "GO! Use Bind on that other Onix!" Forrest's Onix did what it was told and it seemed like valiant effort until… Forrest saw that Onix's body was cracking for a strange reason. "What the hell? Why is _my _Onix being damaged when _I'm _the one attacking?" As Onix began to squeeze harder onto Jasmine's Onix, its rock hard body began to crack, more and more.

"That defense is strong enough to damage the attacker! Now we know why she's called the 'Gal of Ironwall Guard'!" DJ Mary shouted from over the loudspeaker, however, as she observed Jasmine's Onix a bit closer, she noticed that something was breaking off of its body. "What's that? Was that rock chipping off from Jasmine's Onix?"

"What's happening?" Forrest asked, becoming annoyed. "Is that really Onix? Tell me!"

As the rock began to chip from what everyone thought was an Onix, it soon became clear that Jasmine had been trying to hide its identity. The Pokemon that Jasmine was standing on, broke off its fake body and revealed its new, shinier body that made it gleam like some kind of metal.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I have no idea! It's no Onix, that's for sure!" Erika answered, just surprised as Sakura was. "It's not Onix! It's…"

When Jasmine's Pokemon was done shedding its fake rock skin, it charged at Forrest's Onix. Jasmine then shouted, "Crunch now!" Her Pokemon bit into Onix's rock hard body, weakening it to the point where it couldn't move. His Onix fell to the ground, unable to battle anymore.

"My… Onix! It's too weak to battle! How can this be?" Forrest asked, seriously surprised by the turn-out of the match.

"Forrest's Onix can no longer battle! This is totally unexpected! The winner is Jasmine!" DJ Mary shouted into her mic, looking totally stunned and what had just happened.

Forrest looked back at Jasmine's Pokemon and said, "… I've never seen this Pokemon before. It looks like Onix but that body… If Onix is a Rock Snake Pokemon then this must be a Metal Snake Pokemon!"

"His name is Steelix." Jasmine said. "He used to be an Onix too."

"Are… you saying it evolved?" Forrest asked, totally surprised that Onix actually had an evolution in Johto.

"Yes." Jasmine said, calling back her Pokemon. "It's the new Steel type Pokemon! Pokemon such as my Steelix, Skarmory, Magnemite, and other such Pokemon go into this type."

_So… she's the expert of… Steel-type Pokemon. _Forrest thought to himself. "May I ask you a question? Why did you choose to conceal Steelix as Onix in the beginning?"

"Um… Well…" Jasmine said as she thought of the answer. "Steelix is not meant for showing off… It would be so unfair…"

Forrest and Jasmine concluded their fight with a handshake, honoring that they had a good match against one another. "Johto goes one up against Kanto!" DJ Mary shouts as a scoreboard on the side wall puts an "O" nearby Jasmine's name and an "X" by Forrest's. They both then walked back to their respective sides, as the next battle was about to be announced.


	57. Ch57 Whitney vs SakuraFalkner vs Janine

"The next battle will now begin!" DJ Mary shouted from the announcer's box. "This match will be between Whitney of Goldenrod City and Sakura from Cerulean City. As Whitney and Sakura walked up to the stage, Machine contacted all the Pokedex Holders through a special function of the Match call. It allowed Machine to talk to as many people he wanted to, despite them having different types of Pokegear. The other Pokedex Holders had this as well and so, they connected with Machine to hear what he said to say

"Anything so far?" Machine asked speaking to everyone through his Pokenav. They all responded with the same negative response, including Yellow, whom was patrolling the skies. "Damn it…"

"Anything on Gold or Silver yet, Machine?" Kusa asked as he flipped his tracker for both of them and saw something that made him gasp. "What is it, Machine?"

"Gold and Silver…" Machine started to say, however, he couldn't get the words out. He showed the tracking system to Crystal as she gasped as well.

"What the hell are you two gasping about? Did something happen to Gold and Silver?" Green asked both of them.

"Yeah…" Crystal said as she spoke as if she was scared straight from what she saw. "Guys, you won't believe this but… Gold and Silver… are GONE from the tracking system whatsoever!"

"Gone?" Yellow asked surprised. "What do you mean? Like have they disappeared or something?"

"Yes, Yellow!" Machine responded to her through his Pokenav. "They've disappeared completely. I can't track them anymore."

"Maybe that means they found out about the trackers and took them out and are heading here." Rich said. "That's always a possibility."

"It is but… it doesn't really seem logical. I mean, how the hell would they be able to find the trackers I put on them? Do you guys suppose that someone else took them off of them?" Machine asked as they all tried to think about for a minute.

"It honestly doesn't matter right now." Hakel said, sighing. "Unfortunately, we have more important things to worry about right now. Look, the match between Whitney and Sakura is beginning."

All the Pokedex Holders shut off communication with one another and looked down at the match that was beginning.

It turned out that Whitney and Sakura had chosen their first Pokemon. Whitney had chosen her Miltank and Sakura had chosen a Starmie. As the battle began, Whitney made the first move shouting, "Mil Mil, Rollout now!"

Her Miltank rolled as fast as it could towards Sakura's Starmie in a ball form, however, Starmie was too fast for Mil Mil.

Starmie jumped into the air above Mil Mil as Sakura shouted, "Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Her Starmie slammed directly into Mil Mil knocking her down onto the ground. Then, just as Mil Mil stood back, Sakura was already ordering her next attack shouting, "Hyper Beam now!" Her Starmie fired a gigantic blast of orange energy at Mil Mil, knocking Mil Mil for good.

"Ahh, Mil Mil!" Whitney shouted, surprised that Sakura's Starmie was so fast.

"Miltank is defeated! In the second match, Sakura from Cerulean defeats Whitney from Goldenrod!" DJ Mary shouted, announcing the end of the match.

_These battles are amazing and I really appreciate the fact that Professor Pine was able to get us in without paying but… Gold, Silver, AND Brandon's disappearance seriously disturbs me. What the hell could they be doing right now? _Machine thought, annoyed by the fact that they were gone from this important right now. He was sure all the Pokedex Holders thought the same thing as him and he could see it by how uneasy everyone was. There was something not right about this entire tournament and all the Pokedex Holders could feel it in the air.

"No wonder they are our Gym Leaders! These are some of the best battles I've ever seen! So far, Jasmine from Johto and Sakura from Kanto have won their matches! And now, we have Round three!" DJ Mary said as two people from each side of the Gym Leaders stood up and jumped into the air. "Of the Sixteen Gym Leaders present today, three are new to their appointments! And two of them are now going to battle! Violet's Falkner versus Fuchsia's Janine! Battle start!"

Meanwhile, in another region, a young boy ran through a tall forest from a few men in red cloaks that covered their entire body. The young boy wore a black garb similar to that of a shinobi shozoku, however, he was not wearing any armor over his body. It covered most of his face besides the upper section of his nose and his eyes. He wore black fingerless on his hands and he had leggings tucked into his trousers secured by a black belt. On his feet he wore tabi, a form of clothing most ninja were to wear to induce stable footing with a white sock worn underneath the tabi. He also had a few scrolls strapped to his waist, by the same belt that was holding his leggings in. Inside the scroll, were signs that, once tapped would release his Pokemon out of its Poke Ball.

The men in red cloaks were obviously the Reddosuta Shikaku. But, unbeknown to everyone else, this boy had something they wanted. Something they needed desperately and they were chasing through a forest in another region to capture him.

The boy raced through the forest, past the trees and jumped out into a clearing where the Reddosuta Shikaku were already waiting for him.

"Boy," One of the members said, stepping up to him. "Give us the Shojiro Ishibashi. We know you have it."

"What will you do if I don't?" The boy asked, giving the member of the assassins a smug look.

"You insolent little brat! You will give us the item in question or-" Before he even got to say another word, the boy had already made a direct blow through the man's chest, killing him instantly. His fist was literally through the man's chest as he pulled it out of there, showing the blood of a dead enemy thrown onto his hands.

"So…" The boy said as he smiled at them, throwing the blood from his hands onto the ground. "Anyone else want to try stealing the Bridgestone from me or would you like to end up just like your comrade back there?"

The Reddosuta Shikaku looked at one another and began thinking that because they had all surrounded him, there was no way he could be able to take them all down easily. They believed that they would eventually overwhelm the boy and he would give up and hand over this 'Bridgestone' item that the assassins apparently needed. Big mistake.

The Reddosuta Shikaku all charged at him from different sides, however, he was ready for all of them. He made a stance and watched as enemies from all sides tried to take him down. He stopped one of the enemies from attacking him and then jumped into the air above them all. He spun down towards them as if he was a rocket and slammed his fist into the head's of two of them. The two fell to their knees, made completely unconscious by this one boy's attack.

Three more tried to come at once, however, it was no use. He elbowed one of them in the face, kicked another in the stomach, and then rammed the last enemy onto the ground. The one that was kicked away also hit through ten more of them, knocking them off of a cliff nearby the forest. The boy then picked up the one who was rammed into the ground and then spun him into some incoming enemies, knocking them away.

"You can't beat me, you bastards." The young boy said. "Don't underestimate one of the Pokedex Holders."

"You're one of the damned Pokedex Holders?" One of the Reddosuta Shikaku members asked as he nodded to them.

"Correct." He responded as he took off the hood that was connected to his black garb. "My name's Brandon, one of the better martial art members of the group."

"Get HIM!" One of the higher up members shouted to them all, as they all jumped at Brandon. Brandon back flipped a few times, dodging them and then kicked another in the groin, knocking another a few off the same cliff as before.

Brandon then dodged another one's attack and took out one of his scrolls around his waist. He opened it up, threw it onto the ground and released one of his Pokemon out of its Poke Ball. "Come out, Hitmonlee!" Brandon shouted as his Hitmonlee was released out of his Ball. "High Jump Kick now!" Brandon and his Hitmonlee jumped into the air and then readied themselves for a kick. They were able to take double the amount of the enemies this time, sending a few twenty more flying backward. "Hitmonlee, follow up with Blaze Kick now!" His Hitmonlee dashed the left and then kicked a few more away with a blazing foot of glory. Brandon spun into the air and pulverized a few more members of the Reddosuta Shikaku when he landed on the ground.

This fight between Hitmonlee and Brandon against the many Reddosuta Shikaku eventually ended afterward and finally, they could move on.

"Nice work, Hitmonlee." Brandon said, taking out the same scroll as before. "Return, for now. Now, where can we-" As Brandon turned around, someone took hold of his face. The person lifted Brandon up into the air as he struggled to get free saying, "Who… who the hell are you? Let me go you bastard!"

"I don't think I can do that, Brandon." The person said with an evil tone to his voice. "As much as I would like to let you go, I can't allow you leave my clutches. You understand, don't you? You know, after all, I'm Machine's cousin. But unfortunately… we're on different sides and I can not allow you to leave right now. The Bridgestone is actually very important to one of our members to travel through time with. Or rather… to attract a certain Pokemon out of hiding. We must harness this energy and travel back in time."

"Why… would you want to do that?" Brandon asked, still struggling to get free.

"Because if we do that…" The person said, previously revealing himself as Pulse Emerald. "…We can stop the Dragons, Pokedex Holders, and light from ever surfacing. We can eliminate you and your team once and for all. Now, die." Pulse's hand suddenly shone a bright red light as he kept hold onto Brandon's face. Brandon's entire body began to shine as part of his skin began to fall off. When Pulse opened his eyes wide, Brandon's entire body was blown apart violently, however, for some reason, he didn't kill Brandon.

After Brandon had been destroyed from the inside out, two more members of the Reddosuta Shikaku appeared before him. "Rai, Kris, I'm glad you have appeared. Give this…" Pulse said as he tossed an oddly colored stone to Rai. "…Bridgestone to the Masked Man for his grand conquest. Also tell him, he may have a new experiment to work on now. I want that boy to become 'one' with him."

"But Pulse," Kris said as she looked down to Brandon who had seen much better days. "This boy is obviously dead. Or did you not eliminate him?"

"No, I did not. I decided to keep him alive for a certain reason. Take him to the Masked Man and allow that dirty old bastard to work with him. I will search this place for more of them." Pulse said as he disappeared, as Rai and Kris nodded to each other. Rai slung Brandon's dead body over his shoulder and then disappeared, along with Kris by his side.

They appeared to the Masked Man with Brandon set on the table in front of him. "What the hell do you two want?" The Masked Man asked as Rai and Kris bowed to him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Masked Man but… we have two new items for you." Rai said as The Masked Man looked at them intrigued and asked them to stand up. Rai handed him the Bridgestone and pointed to Brandon, who had not moved since he was defeated by Pulse. "Pulse would like to give you the Bridgestone and this boy. He says he wants you to become 'one' with him. I understand you know what that means."

"Yes, I do." The Masked Man said as he took the Bridgestone from Rai. "He wants me to give up my free will by becoming 'one' with the boy you have given me. I know why he truly wants me to do this but that, is not for you to understand."

"Very well. We understand. Well, since our work is done here, we will leave you now, sir." Kris said as they both bowed to the Masked Man once more and disappeared from the room.

The Masked Man took off his mask, which could not be seen in the darkness of the room. He looked down at the near-dead Brandon and said, "Well… It seems fitting that one of the Pokedex Holders would become 'one' with me. But now… if they truly discover who I am, they will be truly confused. Yes, this is a good idea. The process begins… NOW." The Masked Man put his hand over Brandon's near-dead body as he hand began to glow. The process was truly beginning.

Back at the Indigo Plateau, both Falkner had already called out their first Pokemon. Falkner called out his Noctowl and Janine had called out her Grimer. Falkner's Noctowl smashed its head into Grimer's stomach, however, it wasn't powerful enough to do anything to Janine's Pokemon. "Let me introduce myself again! I am Falkner and I specialize in Flying-type Pokemon!"

Just as Falkner said this, Janine made a hand sign as if she was a ninja. She then put her hand next to her Grimer as her Pokemon began to shrink.

"Grimer's getting smaller!" Bugsy shouted from the Johto Gym Leader's bench.

"It's Minimize." Morty stated, beginning to explain what was happening to Janine's Pokemon. "The Pokemon shrinks itself and makes it harder for other Pokemon to attack it!"

Soon after, Janine's Grimer had completely disappeared from the arena. Falkner and his Noctowl tried to look around for it, however, it was no use. "It's gone! Where did it go?" Falkner asked, truly surprised.

A few seconds later, Janine's Grimer reappeared below Falkner and his Noctowl and shot up a blast of black sludge up at it. Luckily, Falkner and his Noctowl saw this coming and barely were able to dodge it, and because of that, Falkner had gotten slightly bruised as they dodged. _Sludge Bomb! She's an expert on Poison type Pokemon… _Her Grimer sent another blast of sludge up at Falkner and his Noctowl, however, they were able to dodge it easier this time. "Damn! Just one hit and that's it!" Falkner shouted as he and his Noctowl flew around the sky, dodging each Sludge Bomb that came their way. "Her attacks are merciless! And Grimer's too small… I cannot pinpoint the direction of the attacks! There's no way I can attack! Wait a second! I've got it!"

Falkner and his Noctowl dodged another one of their attacks and then pointed down from where the attacks were coming from shouting, "Noctowl, Foresight!" His Noctowl's eyes glowed red and then it sent a beam of red energy from its energy. Noctowl pinpointed Grimer easily and then, taking his chance, Falkner shouted, "There!"

"Return!" Janine shouted as he tossed a Poke Ball at her Grimer, calling it back to her, immediately taking out another Poke Ball after it. "Come out, Ariados!"

"It doesn't matter which Pokemon you use! I will not fall for the same trick twice!" Falkner shouted as his Noctowl began to fly down at Ariados. "I will engage my best Flying-type attacks!" Falkner ordered his Noctowl to swoop down and pick Ariados. It then spun Ariados through the air, throwing it to the ground. "I won't give you the chance to attack!" As his Noctowl swooped down for another attack, Falkner saw something flicker in the light. "Wait! Stop, Noctowl!" His Noctowl stopped at exactly the right moment, as a large spider web appeared before everyone.

"Nice work, Falkner. You stopped just in time. You're very sharp." Janine said, laughing behind her mask.

"If Noctowl had crashed into that web, we'd be trapped! Ariados managed to spin this web while being attacked by Noctowl!" Falkner stated, as Janine nodded to him.

"That's right! And that's not all!" Janine shouted as she threw her hand up at him. Ariados shot a web at Noctowl's body, catching it by the wing. "To create the spider web, Ariados has to spin the sticky protection thread from its spinneret! Ariados can produce attacking threads from its mouth!"

Falkner and his Noctowl fell onto the ground, as his Pokemon was wrapped by Ariados' web. "Fine, return!" Falkner called back his Pokemon to its Poke Ball and took out another one. "Come out, Skarmory!"

"It's too late!" Janine shouted as her Ariados shot another web from its mouth, instantly catching Skarmory as it came out.

"Skarmory!" Falkner shouted, amazed by Janine's Ariados.

"The attacking thread is so sharp, it can cut through anything! You did well switching to a Pokemon with a hard body but it's only a matter of time before I cut through it!" Janine shouted as Falkner fell to his knees.

"She's good…" Falkner said as he raised his fist into the air. "But, I won't lose here!" Falkner slammed his fist onto the ground, realizing that the battle may have almost been over for him. "I've already come this far, following my father's footsteps to become a Leader! I must win and bring glory to my father!"

Janine realized what Falkner had said as she repeated, "Follow my father's… footsteps…" She then turned around and thought she heard someone laugh at her. However, no one else heard it and then, as she turned around, she saw something that looked very familiar to her sitting in the crowds. _That man! _Janine thought as she heard something zip through the air and slice off spider web that encased Falkner's Skarmory.

When she turned around, Falkner caught a Poke Ball in his hand and saw two prongs coming out from the side of the Poke Ball. "I'd advise you against getting distracted! My Poke Ball's are attached with Skarmory's transparent feathers! And like Skarmory, these Balls can be take flight and be used as boomerang's!"

"You have indeed aroused an interest about this new attack. However…" Janine said as she called back her Ariados and turned around to the stands. "We shall battle again when the time comes! Excuse me for now!" Janine jumped off of the battlefield and landed on the stairs of the stands.

"She's giving up?" DJ Mary asked surprised. "Janine left in the midst of a battle! It's a walkover! And the winner is Falkner! But, but-"

Falkner had jumped out of the battlefield as well and headed up to see what had happened with Janine. Janine got to the top of the stairs and looked around thinking, _I can't be wrong! That was my father! But… isn't he supposed to be dead?_

Falkner finally got up to her and asked, "Hey, wait up! What happened?"

"… Falkner, please forgive me." Janine said, beginning to break down in tears. "Forgive my sudden departure… I…"

"Don't worry, Janine. It's alright." Falkner said, obviously forgiving her, even though he didn't really understand why she left.

"You mentioned that you'd follow in your father's footsteps and and became a Leader." Janine said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It seems that I have fought with a similar opponent again… I guess this is my fate."

"I have no intention of asking you what you saw amongst the spectators but… I have had this bad feeling that there's some hidden force influencing this entire hall. If it's an uninvited intruder, I'll locate him, no matter what! I'll do whatever I can to help you out!" Falkner shouted, as Machine thought about what Falkner was saying.

_Damn… I guess we weren't the only ones who felt that strange tenacious feeling in the air… If Falkner and, possibly, Janine feel the same type of the thing, then it just can't be our senses acting up. _Machine thought as he looked around. _What I need to get to the bottom of is what strange feeling this is… Is the Masked Man messing with our heads or is the Reddosuta Shikaku behind this?_

Machine watched as Falkner and Janine walked back to their seats on their benches as DJ Mary began to announce the next battle. _Whatever it is, I need to stay focused on the mission at hand… Four Gym Leaders down, only twelve more to go! Which one is truly our enemy?_


	58. Chapter 58 Lt Surge versus Morty

"That last battle was very exciting!" DJ Mary spoke into the mic as the crowd continued to cheer and scream over one another. "Now, let's move onto the next match! Lt. Surge versus Morty!"

_Four matches and there hasn't been any sign of that bastard Masked Man… _Hakel thought as he looked down to John Dragos. _You… What are you?_

As Green looked down on the competition, she opened up her Pokenav and contacted everyone else. "Guys… I think I have bad feeling about this." Green said, speaking into her Pokenav.

"Huh? What do you mean, Green?" Crystal asked speaking into her Pokegear.

"I… I think I may know who the Masked Man is." Green answered as they all gasped.

"Who? Who could you possibly think it is?" Blue asked, surprised that Green had already figured it out.

"I think it may be… Giovanni." Green responded as they all gasped again.

"Giovanni?" All of them but Machine shouted into their Poke Gear.

"That's insane, Green! How in the hell could he still be alive?" Artie asked surprised.

"Yeah, Artie's right, Green. I'm pretty sure that's not him." Rich stated, agreeing with Artie.

"It has to be him guys!" Green shouted to them, sure of herself.

"How can you be so sure? Wasn't he eaten by Kurayami two years ago?" Hakel asked, not convinced by what Green was saying. "How the hell can someone survive from something like that?"

"I have to admit… It sounds Farfetch'd but… there's just this feeling I have about what's going on." Green said, completely convinced that the Masked Man was Giovanni.

"It does sounds crazy, Green… Can someone like him survive from being consumed by darkness itself?" Yellow asked, speaking up. "The only way he'd be able to survive would be if he had-"

"Become the darkness itself." Machine said, finishing Yellow's sentence. "See, you may be right about what you're saying, Green because… I had the same feeling. There's something not right about the Masked Man… He's always given me a familiar feeling, even when his name was mentioned."

"But… how can that be possible?" Blue asked. "Are you saying he became the darkness that Kurayami was and assumed rightful control over his body?"

"Most likely, if this hunch we have is right… Giovanni may be the one causing our lives so much pain. It's scary but… anything, as we all know, is possible through that side of evil." Machine stated as they sighed. "The reason you didn't believe Green was that you didn't want to believe her. We have to accept every possibility, even if it as Farfetch'd as it sounds."

"So, that bastard may still be alive?" Blue asked as he punched the railing in front of him. "Damn it! Why can't he just let well enough alone? He… he caused our lives so much pain! And now… he's trying to do it again?"

"Don't worry, Blue." Kusa said, finally speaking up. "We'll reveal all the fakes in this stadium as soon as possible." Hakel felt like she was hinting towards something, however, he simply shrugged it away as they all broke communication with one another.

"Anyway, let's watch the next match unfold… It's starting." Crystal said to Machine as he nodded to her.

"Battle start!"

Lt. Surge tossed a Poke Ball up into the air shouting, "Come out, Electabuzz!"

"Electabuzz, huh?" Morty asked as he took out his first Poke Ball. "Then I choose you, Gastly!"

"Let's end this quickly, Electabuzz! Thunder now!" Lt. Surge shouted as all the Pokedex Holders glared down on him. They still can't figure him or anyone who used to be in Team Rocket. They were glad that he at least wasn't doing anything asinine anymore.

Lt. Surge's Electabuzz created a surge of electricity above its head and then brought a violent blast of lightning down onto Gastly. "Gastly, return!" Morty shouted, realizing that Gastly wouldn't be enough for how powerful Electabuzz was. "Go, Misdreavus!" Morty called out his Misdreavus, a Pokemon that he hadn't used during his battle against Machine, Hakel, and Kusa back in Olivine City.

Electabuzz then created three giant strikes of lightning that struck to the ground around Misdreavus. Electabuzz brought them closer and made them all strike Misdreavus at once. "Haha, pitiful, Morty! It looks like your Pokemon can't fight anymore! Let's end this, Electabuzz!" Electabuzz raised its finger up into the air and then brought it back down, however, no electricity came with it. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You thinking that you may be able to perform a few more attacks right? Or are you wondering what my Gastly did to your Electabuzz before I called it back?" Morty asked as Surge was kind of surprised.

"What? You used Spite on my Electabuzz?" Surge asked as Morty nodded to him. "Damn you…!"

"Surge is in trouble…" Erika said as Forrest and Sakura looked over at her. "Thunder is a very powerful attack but it can't fire too many shots within a short period of time. The Pokemon also tires very easily."

"That means that since Morty's Gastly has used Spite on Surge's Electabuzz, it'll tire even more! Surge's Electabuzz can't use Thunder anymore!" Forrest stated just as Morty's Misdreavus flew towards Electabuzz.

"And… Pain Split!" Morty ordered as his Misdreavus slammed its head against Electabuzz's stomach, and kept it there. As Electabuzz started to move, he felt a strange Psychic presence circle around him. When Misdreavus backed away from him, Electabuzz suddenly weak and damaged, falling onto the ground, almost at its limit.

"What the hell? What did you do?" Surge asked surprised.

"In Pain Split… my injured Misdreavus shares its injures with your energetic Electabuzz. The averages the energy levels between two levels Pokemon with damage level." Morty explained to him.

"Unbelievable! One moment, Morty's Misdreavus is badly injured by Surge's Electabuzz and within seconds.. it managed to split injuries with the opponent's Pokemon!" DJ Mary said, amazed at Morty's skill.

"I am an expert on Ghost-type Pokemon! We're the best when it comes to stealing techniques and energy from opponent's!" Morty shouted. "Misdreavus, GO! Psybeam!"

Surge quickly called back his Electabuzz and then called out his Magnemite. "Magnemite, use your Electric shield to protect me now!" Surge's Magnemite put up an Electric shield just as Misdreavus shot its Psybeam at him. Fortunately, the shield held up, however, Surge and his Magnemite stumbled back a bit, surprised by the power that his Misdreavus had. "Damn! Good thing I put up this shield in time! For the first time I saw you, you're not as simple as you look… To be able to use that attack on me your Pokemon would have to be badly injured, am I right? You had all this planned from the very beginning!"

"Pot calling the kettle black?" Morty asked as he smirked at Surge. "It's **_obvious _**that this competition is not just a tournament or showdown between two teams!"

"That's right! I'm looking for a guy!" Surge shouted as he stood up and pointed into the air. "And before I get to him, I can't lose! I have heard that he's supposed to be here though!" Surge looked directly at John Dragos and suspected him, like everyone else who was suspicious did as well.

"Not wanting to lose before you attain your goals? Then, we're on the same boat then… My target is the red bird Pokemon. Although I am still trying to catch a glimpse of it." Morty said as John Dragos gasped at him.

_Does he mean… Ho-Oh? _John Dragos thought to himself surprised.

"In order to attain my goals, however…" Morty started to say as he looked directly into Surge's eyes. "…It requires determination from both of us!"

"But… there can only be one winner!" Surge said, holding his fist up at Morty. "Magnemite, switch all your electromagnetic barriers to attack! Attack now! It's a fight between my electric abilities versus your psychic powers!"

"Bring it then! Show me what you got!" Morty shouted, urging Surge to attack him.

"Fine then! Now, Magnemite!" Surge shouted as his Magnemite began to surge with blue electricity. The blue electricity shot up into the sky and hit the ceiling, tearing a hole through the top of it. The blue electricity then shot into the sky, disappeared for a second, and then came back down on top of Magnemite, supercharging Magnemite to full power. "Magnemite, let's finish this! Zap Cannon now!" Magnemite sent a super powerful wave of electricity that smashed into Morty's Misdreavus, defeating it instantly.

"The final blow! Victory is ours!" Forrest shouted as the Kanto Gym Leaders cheered for Surge's victory against Morty.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle! After that Zap Cannon, Morty's Misdreavus is defeated! That makes the winner…" DJ Mary stopped herself as she saw Surge's Magnemite fall onto the ground, defeated as well.

"What the hell?" Surge asked surprised as he looked up to Morty.

"I can't lose here, Surge! You fell right into my trap… Destiny Bond!" Morty shouted to him as Surge's eyes opened wide.

"Destiny Bond?" Surge asked surprised. "It's an attack that makes the opponent suffer the same fate when one is defeated! You ordered your Misdreavus to use that attack right before your Pokemon were hit?"

"Both sides are unable to battle at the same time! It's a draw! This battle ends in a draw!" DJ Mary shouted, despite the crowd was screaming and jeering about the match's outcome.

Morty and Surge called back their Pokemon as Morty held out his hand and said, "There wasn't a winner but… it was a good battle." As Surge contemplated on the matter for a second, he realized something about Morty's tone.

"Hmph! Cut it out!" Surge said, slapping Morty's hand away from him, surprising Morty completely. "I told you before! I'm looking for a particular guy! And.. there's no guarantee that you're not him!" Morty sighed at Surge as they both turned away from one another, walking back to their sides, respectively.

_No, Surge… _Yellow said as the next match started to begin. _You're wrong… Morty couldn't have been the guy. He was too nice of a person. Besides… he didn't even have the same voice. That means that so far, no one is the person… Hmph… It seems that Surge has gotten better now. The good thing is that he's not causing any trouble anymore._

"The fourth battle has ended! So far, Johto leads with two wins and one draw! And now… the fifth battle!" DJ Mary shouted as the next two competitors stepped up to the battlefield; Bugsy and Natsume.


	59. Chapter 59 Bugsy versus Natsume

"And now… Bugsy from Azalea faces Natsume from Saffron!" DJ Mary shouted as Bugsy and Natsume stepped up onto the battlefield. "And, let the battle commence!"

Without another word, Natsume called out her Mr. Mime from her Poke Ball.

"So… You're the expert on Psychic-type Pokemon." Bugsy said as he took out his first Poke Ball. "Your Pokemon have no match! And you must have the absolute belief that you've the strongest Pokemon! However, that's not true! And I'll prove today that even they have their weaknesses! Go, Scyther!" His Scyther emerged from its Poke Ball and dashed toward Natsume's Mr. Mime as fast as it could. "My type is of Bug!"

"That means… that the first attack must be avoided!" Erika shouted, from the Kanto Gym Leaders side.

However, it was too late by then. Bugsy's Scyther made a direct hit onto Natsume's Mr. Mime, knocking it onto the ground with ease. From that point on, it was impossible for Mr. Mime to even move after that. Scyther slashed it several times with its scythes, tossing it onto the ground with ease. Natsume stood there and watched the match progress, without doing much toward how much her Pokemon was being hurt by Bugsy's Scyther.

As the match continued, Bugsy began to dominate Natsume's Mr. Mime. Scyther's slashes seemed to become stronger with every slash and everyone on each side of the Gym Leader benches saw this, each side feeling their obvious emotions about the battle, as of yet. Finally, when Scyther slashed at her Pokemon again, Mr. Mime dodged and rolled over it, out of the way of its attack.

"Good, dodge! But you can't hide forever!" Bugsy shouted, calling his Scyther back to its Poke Ball. "Come out, Heracross!" Heracross immediately dashed over to Natsume's Mr. Mime, picking it up with its horn. "Megahorn now!" Natsume's Mr. Mime was then flung high into the air, smashing onto the ceiling with brutal force. Mr. Mime then came crashing down, dazed by Bugsy's continuous attacks.

"Mr. Mime is totally being cornered by Bugsy's Pokemon! This is an obvious clash of Pokemon type! Really unlucky!" DJ Mary shouted, from the announcer's box.

"Even though the opposing Gym Leaders were created by drawing lots… It's still unfair to Natsume!" Forrest said, unable to accept that Natsume could win this battle now.

"If the opponent had Pokemon of another type, Natsume would definitely win." Sakura said, beginning to bite her fingernails off.

"Can Natsume make a comeback?" DJ Mary asked, as everyone else, who was seeing this match was convinced that she could still win.

Despite this, Red saw past what was front and center of everyone else. "Natsume's going to win. She's too quick-witted to lose to him."

"How can you be so sure, Red?" Sakura asked, turning to him.

"I'm not but… I remember how tough Natsume was during my match with her two years ago. She was incredibly powerful, making up new ways to try and take me down. I almost lost that Gym Battle and there hasn't been a stronger one since…" Red said, ignoring the glares that the other Gym Leaders on the Kanto side were giving him. "But it's just feeling I have… Natsume's going to win, no matter what."

Finally, as the battle continued, Natsume called out her first command saying, "Mr. Mime, Confusion now!"

"Endure, Heracross!" Bugsy ordered as Heracross stood up on its two feet, defending itself against Mr. Mime's attack. "It's no use! The deciding blow! Heracross!" Heracross charged forward, however, it smashed its head against an invisible wall that had not been there shortly beforehand. "What the hell?"

Natsume smirked at him and began walking into the air on an invisible stairway along with her Mr. Mime. Bugsy looked at her confused as she laughed at him, heartily. "There's something all around me?… Am I in an invisible room of some sort?"

"Bingo!" Natsume said, with a kind of evil smile on her face. "It's the air waves from Mr. Mime's finger attacks. It's a similar to a mime show but my Mr. Mime can create solid walls from air."

_Holy shit! Why didn't she use that against me? _Yellow thought, very surprised at Natsume's new trick.

"And now, you're in an invisible house house that only I can see." Natsume said, completely surprising Bugsy. "There's a corridor after climbing the stairs. Of course, the room has an exit…"

_Damn it! _Bugsy thought to himself as he began to panic. _She created all of this while pretending to be attacked by Scyther and Heracross!_

"But… can you find it?" Natsume asked, laughing at him again.

"Of course not! I can't see a thing!" Bugsy shouted as he turned to Heracross. "Heracross, break through the walls with Take Down!" However, as Heracross started to do Take Down, it completely disobeyed Bugsy and used Endure instead. "What? Not Endure, I said Take Down!" As Bugsy realized what had happened, he looked up and saw that Mr. Mime was wiggling its finger down at Heracross. "No! You… You used Encore?"

"Right again!" Natsume shouted down to him. "With Encore, your Heracross can only repeat the last move it used in combat! It can't take any new orders now."

_What the hell is this? _Yellow thought, once again surprised. _She NEVER used this strategy on me!_

"Damn it!" Bugsy shouted to her.

"Game over!" Natsume shouted as she raised her arm into the air. "Psybeam now!" Natsume's Mr. Mime held its palm at Heracross and shot a violent shine of invisible energy at Bugsy's Heracross. It ricocheted off the walls of the invisible house, heading in a zig-zag pattern. As Heracross tried to get out, it hit its face onto the invisible wall once more. Unable to get out, Bugsy simply conceded defeat and allowed his Heracross to get hit against the back wall of the house.

"Heracross…" Bugsy said, as he sighed at his defeat.

"The barrier not only helps to protect… but it also restricts movement the opponent's movements." Natsume said as she and her Mr. Mime turned around and began to walk off of the invisible house. "It'd do you good to remember that." Natsume had won the fifth round for the Kanto Gym Leaders putting the score at:

Kanto Gym Leaders: 2 wins, 2 losses, and one draw

Johto Gym Leaders: 2 wins, 2 losses, and one draw

"The Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders are neck and neck right now! Let's begin the next match!" DJ Mary shouted as Red stood on the Kanto Gym Leaders side and Chuck stood on the Johto Leaders side.

_So far, no one can be the Masked Man… _Machine thought to himself. _And… on top of that, I know that none of the Kanto Gym Leaders can be the Masked Man because I've battled them all. Hopefully, we'll see something soon…_


	60. Chapter 60 Red versus Chuck

Red and Chuck stepped onto the stage, both with a Poke Ball in hand as the tension grew high into the air. The air in the crowd distilled as Red and Chuck caused their Poke Ball's to increase in size.

"Let's do this!" Red shouted as he and Chuck stared into each other's eyes, ready to battle.

"Oh okay…" DJ Mary said, however, a bit confused. "Battle start!"

"I choose you, Lax!" Red shouted, tossing his Poke Ball onto the field, releasing his Snorlax there.

Chuck simply nodded and tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, calling out his Machamp.

"The sixth battle is starting! It's Cianwood Leader, Chuck against Viridian Leader, Red!" DJ Mary shouted, as both contenders took a stance, ready to battle.

"Lax, let's get the first attack! Headbutt now!" Red shouted as his Snorlax ran at Machamp, ramming its head into its stomach. Machamp took the blow, looking damaged from the attack.

"Red has made the first move!" DJ Mary shouted, however, things weren't as they seemed, at all.

As Lax held its head there to let the blow sink in, he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. "What the hell?" Red asked surprised as Chuck's Machamp held Lax above its head, as if it was light as a feather.

"Vital Throw now!" Chuck shouted as his Machamp tossed Lax onto the ground, making a large crater under it.

_Damn it… _Red thought to himself. _Daring the opponent to attack first, so that Vital Throw would succeed. So… That was his strategy. I can already see that Lax won't be strong enough to take another hit like that…_

As Red took out Lax's Poke Ball, Chuck called back his Machamp and tossed his second Poke Ball up into the air shouting, "Hitmonlee!"

"Lax, return!" Red shouted as he called back his Snorlax. "Come out, Vee!" Red had called out his Espeon, knowing that he would have the Psychic advantage against Chuck's Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, Mind Reader!" Chuck shouted as his Hitmonlee shot a beam of light from both of its eyes, examining Red's Espeon.

"Vee, Psychic now!" Red shouted as his Espeon shot blasts of invisible energy at Hitmonlee, however, no matter what he did, Hitmonlee just kept dodging the attacks.

"After Hitmonlee released Mind Reader, it can read all Espeon's movements! Chuck now has the advantage!" DJ Mary shouted, excited about how this match would turn out.

Vee kept attacking, however, it was to no avail. Hitmonlee made a hit, smashing Vee onto the ground with its feet, despite the type disadvantage. Vee got back to its feet quickly and slammed its body into Hitmonlee as Red shouted, "Vee, don't let him touch the ground with your power below it! Psychic now!" Vee's eyes glowed bright blue as it caught Chuck's Hitmonlee in mid-air. It then slammed his Hitmonlee onto the ground as hard as it could, creating a small crater beneath it.

"Hitmonlee, give them the attack, double the power!" Chuck shouted, pumping his fists at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee's body grew bright brown color as it repelled Vee and Red backwards, throwing them onto the ground. "Reversal!" Red and Vee went sailing backwards, smashing them both into the back wall, creating a small explosion inside the stadium.

_Such power… He can convert my attacks to his advantage… I guess what Blue was saying about him being tough was no joke… _Red thought as he called Vee back to his Poke Ball, grabbing another one of his Poke Ball's in his other hand. _Time to settle this! With my strongest Pokemon!_

"Hitmontop!" Chuck shouted, calling out his third Pokemon, switching once more.

"Chuck has changed Pokemon again! After causing some major damage on Red's Pokemon, it seems Red has decided to switch once more as well! What will he choose next?" DJ Mary asked, feeling the suspense.

"Come out, Poli!" Red shouted, calling out his third Pokemon, Poliwrath, nicknamed Poli. Chuck's Hitmontop came at Poli swiftly, spinning its three legs violently, simulating wind around its body as it sped at Poli. Poli caught Hitmontop by its legs, using the momentum created from Hitmontop, to push both of them backward, away from one another. However, it seemed that Hitmontop had left something for Poli to remember him by. Red noticed it as he thought, _Damn it… Three cuts in one kick… It's Triple Kick! It may have looked like one hit but in fact, Poli was hit by Hitmontop's right leg, left leg, and tail continuously! And as Hitmontop spins, the speed increases, which boosts the power of its attack! It's very difficult to dodge this attack! But… there's still a chance, if I can stop the spinning!_

"Poli!" Red shouted as he looked over to his Pokemon. "Punch the ground and make it shake with your Focus Punch!" Poli nodded and covered its hand in a glowing shine of blue energy. It then punched the ground beneath, shaking it furiously. Red looked up at Chuck's Hitmontop and saw that it had stopped as quickly, however, it was not stopped completely.

"Good move, Red! Hitmontop's spinning is losing momentum after forcing the ground to shake with your Focus Punch!" DJ Mary shouted as Hitmontop flew high into the air, increasing its momentum once more. "However, it didn't seem to work… Hitmontop is trying to run away!"

Hitmontop then slowed down in mid-air, looking down at Red and Poli. It then increased speed swiftly, heading straight for Poli once more.

"Poli, stop it with your Water Gun!" Red ordered as Poli shot a stream of water from its hand, meeting it with Hitmontop's head. However, it was to no avail, as Hitmontop plowed right through it, cutting Poli's side with its head as it came down. It then bounced off of Poli and went airborne once more, trying to attack Poli from the air once more.

"According to our data, Hitmontop is not simply limited to attacking as its best technique!" DJ Mary shouted as everyone suddenly paid more attention to Hitmontop's horn. "It's the horn on its head! It can drill into the ground using its spinning movement!" Just as DJ Mary said this, Hitmontop once again started to spin, headed for Poli itself. "It's returned to attacking mode!"

_Again? How can I stop such an annoying Poke- _As Hitmontop headed for Poli once again, Red snapped his fingers and shouted, "I got it! Poli, get ready for the finishing blow!" Poli nodded to Red, immediately understanding what his Trainer meant.

Hitmontop headed directly Poli as fast as it could, full speed, pointing its sharpened horn at Poli. Then, just as Hitmontop was about to hit Poli, Red pointed at Hitmontop and shouted, "Now, Poli! Double Team!" Poli's body suddenly became transparent as Chuck's Hitmontop passed directly through it, landing its top onto the ground. Its horn became stuck in the ground as Chuck looked surprised that Red's Pokemon were so quick. "Now, Poli, let's finish this! Seismic Toss now!" Poli jumped out of the ground and grabbed Hitmontop's body, holding it tightly as he did a complete 360 degree spin through the air. Poli then stopped and began to spiral down at the ground, holding Hitmontop's body downwards. As soon as both Pokemon hit the ground, Poli smashed Hitmontop's body into the ground, defeating it once and for all.

"Amazing! Did you all just see that?" DJ Mary asked surprised as everyone in the stadium screamed in happiness for Red's victory.

"So…" Chuck said as he called back his Hitmontop to its Poke Ball. "Red, was it?"

"Yes, sir." Red responded to him as he called Poli back to its Poke Ball and walked over to Chuck.

"You're not too bad, Red…" Chuck said, holding out his hand. "You must come train with me sometime. You remind of an old pupil I had…" Red and Chuck shook his hand, impressed that he was beaten by a kid. Blue smiled as soon as heard Chuck say what he did, knowing he diverted that comment at Blue.

"Thanks, Chuck. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I came to face you." Red said, as he smiled at Chuck, as he began laughing heartily at his challenger.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle! Red is the winner!" DJ Mary shouted as both combatants walked back to their respective benches, happy with the match that had just taken place. "Now, we move onto the seventh round! Who will win this exciting tournament of Gym Leaders versus Gym Leaders?"


	61. Chapter 61 Blaine versus John Dragos

"The seventh match will soon begin!" DJ Mary shouted as both of the challengers stood up and walked towards the stage. "This battle will be between Blaine of Cinnabar Island and the mysterious yet… handsome new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, John Dragos!" As soon as DJ Mary announced both of the challengers names, John and Blaine stepped onto the stage. The fangirls in the stadium screamed and cheered John's name, including Whitney and DJ Mary, whom were rather obsessed with the new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City.

"Damn it!" Machine shouted as he slammed his fist on the railing in front of him, denting it slightly. "What the hell is the matter with that guy? I hate him more than anyone I've EVER seen!"

At first, Crystal put her hand on Machine's shoulder, allowing him to release his verbal rage into the air in front of him. Then, as she began to think about the real reason why Machine was upset, she backed away from him and said, "Wait a second…"

Machine heard Crystal's response and turned to her, calming down a bit as he asked, "Huh? What's up, Crystal?"

"It's just that…" Crystal said as she started to discover why he was acting as he was. "… I discovered something."

"What is it, Crys?" Machine asked, giving her a confused look.

"Is.. is the reason you're so annoyed at… John Dragos because… he's getting more attention than you?" Crystal asked, pointing an accusatory finger at Machine. "That's the reason, isn't it?"

"What?" Machine asked, turning around to her. "Why the hell would that make me annoyed at someone like him?"

"And you're in DENIAL!" Crystal shouted to him. "Admit it, you're jealous of that lucky girl-getting bastard!"

"Crys," Machine said seriously. "There's no way in hell something like that would make me jealous of that moron."

Seeing how serious Machine was toward her, she calmed down and asked, "I-it's not?" Machine shook his head as she asked, "Really? What is it then?"

Machine sighed and took a breath, preparing himself to give out an awesome speech, "I dream of a day when Pokemon Trainers of all colors, creeds, genders, and status can join together to mock others only for their blatant stupidity. There has to be a day with that sometime soon. When that day comes, I'll catch every Pokemon I can, see, and hear about on my Pokedex. And when I complete the Pokedex of each region, I'll find out new regions where Pokemon Trainers are living in harmony.

"By becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I became a help for all the people. But, now, by becoming the best damn Pokedex Holder I can be, I can live my life without the fear of organizations like Team Rocket or the Reddosuta Shikaku going out into the world and corrupting the minds of young Trainers. The Pokemon world should be focused towards light, not darkness. He is the exact opposite, Crys! He goes around flaunting his skill like a dumb ass, acting as if he's the most superior Gym Leader in the world! He's a Trainer that has never cared about the world of Pokemon or Pokemon themselves! He acts as if he's the best person in the world just because of his looks! And that's what pisses me off, his damn arrogance and aggravating condescending attitude toward others! He may act extremely nice to others but… I can see that he's hiding a separate part of his personality!" Machine finished, as Crys patted him on his back.

"Don't worry, Machine." Crystal said to him, comforting him. "He's secrets will be brought out to the surface."

"So…" Machine said as he turned to her. "You understand my feelings and attitudes toward him?"

"Of course, Machine!" Crystal said, blushing a little. "After all, you are my senior and you should be respected for it. I completely agree with EVERYTHING that you're saying because you make sense. John Dragos, on the other hand," Crystal stopped as she looked down at their number one subject at the moment. "He doesn't make any sense to me. He's the most mysterious out of all Gym Leaders from Johto and yet, it seems like every girl in Johto, besides me of course, loves him more than life itself. Everything about him brings up a contradiction."

"Heh." Machine said, giving her a wide smile, and patting her on the shoulder. "Crys… Someday, you'll be an amazing Pokedex Holder."

Crystal looked hopeful into Machine's eyes and said, "You think so?"

"Of course, Crys. You have a great mind and some powerful Pokemon by your side. You've impressed me, and I guarantee that you've impressed the others as well." Machine said as he turned back to look at the match. "Besides, if you want, after this is all over, I can train you."

Crystal blushed again and jumped at Machine, hugging him tightly. "Thank you… Crimson." As soon as she said this, Yellow looked down at Machine and saw that Crystal was hugging him.

She glared down at Crystal and both of their eyes met, thinking the exact the same thing, _There's no way you can have him! He's MINE!_

Machine saw what was going on and sighed saying, "Oh boy… What the hell is going on?" He stood in between Crystal and Yellow's sight saying, "Calm down, Crystal. Yellow is also one of your seniors. Don't start anything with her." He then took out his Pokenav and contacted Yellow saying, "Yellow… Please, calm down. She's a new Pokedex Holder and she needs our full support. Do NOT do anything that would get her to quit."

Crystal and Yellow nodded at the same time saying, "Fine, I understand."

"Good." Machine said, speaking into the Pokenav, however, he was directing it towards both of the girls. "Now, let us focus on the seventh battle. John Dragos may be the person who we need to look for." He then broke communication with Yellow and walked back to over where he was standing before. Crystal and Yellow looked at each other once more, viciously glaring at one another once more.

Machine sighed again, sensing that they were glaring at each other again thinking, _They're so stubborn… This doesn't look very good._

Crystal and Yellow looked at one another once more time and then looked down at the match that was beginning. Blaine and John Dragos both took out their first Poke Ball as DJ Mary shouted, "Alright, the seventh match! Battle start!"

John Dragos tossed his Poke Ball out onto the battlefield first shouting, "Let's start this off with a little speed! Come out, Dratini!" John's Dratini emerged from its own Poke Ball, as Crystal took out her Pokedex and examined the Dratini.

_Dratini, huh? _Crystal thought to herself as Dratini's image and description popped up onto the screen of her Pokedex.

_Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon; Dratini are serpentine Pokemon that inhabit lakes and rivers. They possess fins on the sides of of their heads as well as a large, round silver nose on their face. They also have purple-colored eyes and a small circular feature on their head. Dratini are constantly growing, and can become quite long. It has been called the "Mirage Pokemon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. _The electronic voice of the Crystal's Pokedex described to her as she and Machine realized something.

"That was new…" Crystal said as Machine nodded to her. "Wonder what that was… It described the Pokemon itself and not just its name, species, and Pokedex entry. Do you know anything about this, Crimson?"

Machine sighed and said, "First of all, Crys, my name is Machine. Crimson is my past name and I only let three other people besides myself call me it. Understand that?"

Crystal smiled and nodded at him saying, "I totally understand what you mean, Crimson."

Machine sighed and said, "Whatever." He allowed it to slide, because he knew Crystal seriously admired him. "Secondly… No, I had no idea that our Pokedex's had been upgraded like that… Let me call Professor Pine and-" Just as the Professor's name was mentioned, Machine felt his Pokenav vibrate in his own pocket. "Huh?" He took out his Pokenav and opened it up, turning itself on, as Machine received an email from Professor Pine. "Oh, speak of the devil, it's an email message from Professor Pine."

"What does it say?" Crystal asked, looking over his shoulder at what the message had said.

"I… I don't know. I wasn't expecting anything from him today. Let's see…" Machine said, opening up the email message from Professor Pine.

_"__Dear Machine and friends…_

_Because of our inability to truly help you guys out in your struggle against the Reddosuta Shikaku, Neo-Team Rocket, and the many other things that seem to be plaguing you, we have wirelessly sent an update to your Pokedex's that allows it to describe the Pokemon in full. This goes for every other Pokemon that you feed into the Pokedex from now on. The reason for this email message is because of the fact that Dratini's data was just updated to Crys' Pokedex and it confirmed me here at Professor Elm's lab in New Bark Town, because of the fact that I we were working on that for awhile now. I will be here in New Bark Town until you guys complete your mission here. Good luck and keep up the good work!_

_From your Professor in Kanto,_

_Professor Pine"_

"Damn…" Machine said, closing his Pokedex and looking at Crystal. "So… they can update our shit wirelessly now?"

"Guess so…" Crystal said as they both shrugged and paid attention to the battle that was already going on.

"A Dratini, huh?" Blaine asked, realizing that John must have been a Dragon-type master of Pokemon. "Fine then! I'll choose my very own Pokemon! Come out, Arcanine!"

"So, each combatant has chosen their first Pokemon! Dratini for John and Arcanine for Blaine!" DJ Mary shouted as both Gym Leaders sent out their Pokemon to battle.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage now!" John ordered as his Dratini dashed forward, shooting a few balls of purple and red flames at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, dodge it with Extremespeed now!" Blaine ordered as his Arcanine disappeared in a flash, dodging Dratini's waves of dragon fireballs. As Arcanine reappeared, Blaine noticed that John's Dratini was already gone. "Where the hell is Dratini!"

"Look behind Arcanine." John said as Dratini was suddenly there as if it had been there the entire time. "My Dratini is so fast that not even a Pokemon like your Arcanine can beat me."

"That's what you think!" Blaine shouted as he threw his hand out to his Pokemon. "Arcanine, Fire Spin now!"

"Dratini, Twister now! Blow his flame back at him!" John ordered as his Dratini appeared in front of Arcanine and, before it could even fire its flames at Dratini, a gust of wind so powerful it blew Arcanine's back at him. Arcanine smashed on the ground in front of Blaine, seriously hurt by Dratini's power and speed. "Heh, looks like you're not as powerful as you thought."

"I will NOT dignify that with a response!" Blaine shouted, calling back his Arcanine.

"Too bad, bitch. You already did." John said, smirking at Blaine as all the fangirls in the crowd went wild over his battle mudslinging to Blaine.

"There's no way you can beat me! I am a senior with more experience than you do! You're just a naïve tool at this point!" Blaine shouted, tossing his next Poke Ball up into the air. "Now, come out, ENTEI!" Blaine's most powerful emerged from its Poke Ball, landing in a flashing burst of light in front of Blaine.

"Unbelievable, folks!" DJ Mary shouted, seeing one of the legendary dogs in front of Blaine. "Blaine, seeing as he couldn't overcome John's Dratini, called out his most powerful Pokemon, ENTEI, one of the legendary dogs of the ancient legends!"

"Holy shit!" Blue shouted out loud. "When the hell did Blaine get an Entei? That's totally unbelievable! If I wasn't here now, I wouldn't believe it myself!"

"This is… incredible!" Yellow shouted, feeling inferior with one of the legendary birds from Kanto.

"Hmm…" John said, unphased by Blaine's next choice. "So, that's Entei, huh?"

"John Dragos, as I suspected, is completely unphased by Blaine's second choice of Pokemon! Does this mean he has something just as strong or stronger to go against Entei?" DJ Mary shouted, acting as if she expected John to not intimidated whatsoever by a legendary dog of Johto.

"That son of a bitch!" Machine said, trying to control himself as he gripped another part of the railing in front of him. "He's… not even phased by coming face to face with Entei! How… the hell… could someone like him be a Gym Leader?"

"Crimson…" Crystal said, patting him on the back.

"Crys…" Machine said, as he finally calmed down. "I want to really watch this match now. When Blaine beats the shit out of John Dragos and reveals his true identity, I want to see John Dragos been taken down in front of all these people! I want to see that smug son of bitch be taken by someone like Blaine and his Entei!"

"So…" Blaine said as he got ready to start the next round. "What will you do next, John? With my experience, you can not beat this Pokemon."

"Hmph." John said as he called back his Dratini to its Poke Ball. "I'm going to defeat you…" John held up his next Poke Ball and showed it to Blaine. "…with this next Pokemon. Understand it?" John tossed his next Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his second Pokemon onto the field. "Come out, Dragonite!" John's Dragonite appeared on the field as all the Pokedex Holders recorded Entei's data into their Pokedex's.

"So, you have chosen your Dragonite, eh?" Blaine asked as Entei got ready to attack. "Well, it shall not compare to Entei! My experience with most Pokemon and my mind will overwhelm YOURS!"

"Listen, Blaine!" John shouted as both Pokemon stood facing one another. "Just because you have more experience than me, doesn't mean YOU'RE better than me! Once you accept that and just shut the hell up, and fight me, you may be able to beat me! But, because you won't let that go, you will lose here, against me!"

"Not in your life, I won't!" Blaine shouted as Entei charged at John's Dragonite. "Entei, attack! Flamethrower now!"

Entei dashed at Dragonite and jumped into the air, shooting a scorching blaze of flames at John's Pokemon. "Dragonite, Hurricane now!" Dragonite opened its mouth and roared, blowing a giant circular gust of wind that completely blew Entei's flame back at it. Entei was able to take its own flames, as it landed on the ground, roaring, ready to attack once more.

"Entei, Flare Blitz now!" Blaine shouted as Entei charged forward, covering itself in white hot flames. Flashes of purple flame was left behind him as Entei charged at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, do not let Entei hit you! Dragon Rush now!" John ordered as his Dragonite took to the skies, covering itself in an orb of blue energy with white streaks flying off the end of it. Dragonite then flew back down at Entei, colliding with Entei quickly. Both attacks fought against one another, blowing a giant circle of dirt to surround their feet. As the two continued to collide, a crater below their feet began to form, as a dome of energy also formed around their bodies made of blue and red energies. The two fought against one another with a passion that also seeped into their Trainers.

The ground shook around them, tearing apart the ground around them. Eventually, as the two began to fight against one another, the stadium below John and Blaine's feet began to disappear as Erika stood up, completely stunned by how powerful each of the challengers were.

Finally, their collision broke, throwing both Pokemon up into the air. Entei and Dragonite were sent crashing into the walls behind both of the Trainers, respectively. Both Trainers, however, were both extremely ready for another bout as were both of their Pokemon.

"What you say to ending this little battle of ours, John?" Blaine asked, smirking, as John nodded to him.

"I would like nothing more however…" John said as Dragonite began to glow a orange veil of energy. Dragonite flexed as a gigantic surge of energy overflowed from different points of its body. "… I will succeed in this battle that we're having! Dragonite… OUTRAGE NOW!" Dragonite's body exploded in a burst of flames, destroying whatever was left of the stage that the two were standing on.

"Entei, let's finish this! Eruption now!" Blaine ordered as John's Dragonite flew at Entei as it began charging an orb of red energy in front of its mouth.

"Dragonite, you know what to do! Unleash your ultimate attack onto Entei and Blaine! Hyper Beam now!" John ordered as Dragonite's eyes glowed bright orange, as Outrage completely took over its body. Dragonite opened its mouth, instantly creating a ball of orange, magma-looking energy in its mouth. Then, just as it appeared in front of Entei and Blaine, both attacks unleashed in front of one another, creating an explosion so large that a stream of red flames, energy, and matter shot into the ceiling, completely tearing a hole where he stood. A blast of debris also covered the entire stage, making Erika hit her seat, however, Sakura helped her to stay where she was.

"Damn!" Rich shouted, as the smoke blew toward them, however, they all held their ground, waiting for the smoke to stop blowing. When the smoke had completely stopped blowing at them, the audience, and the stage below, awaited the outcome of the match.

"That was incredible, folks! Both Eruption and Hyper Beam met at point blank range, completely, destroying the stage below them!" DJ Mary shouted, coughing as she said this. "But the question on everyone's mind is… who has won the match?"

As the smoke and other debris cleared from the crumbling ceiling, their was two figures standing in the smoke. When it could be made out, everyone's eyes went completely wide. They could believe their eyes.

"No damn way…" Machine said, impressed with the winner of the match.

When the smoke completely cleared it was revealed that…

"Ah, the winner has been revealed!" DJ Mary shouted as two other figures fell onto the ground. "The winner is… JOHN DRAGOS AND HIS DRAGONITE! He has succeeded in his victory against Blaine and his Entei!"

John Dragos called back his Dragonite as everyone, who didn't see before, could see who was the victor was now. Blaine and his Entei were lying on the ground, completely wiped out from the battle that just ensued. Blaine got back to his feet and called his Pokemon to its Poke Ball as everyone in the stadium went crazy over the winner except the Pokedex Holders.

"That made no damn sense…" Artie said, speaking for everyone else. "How the hell did that guy beat Blaine and his Entei? Entei's a… legendary Pokemon! There's no way in hell that match could have truly been fair!"

"I agree with Artie on this one," Blue said, speaking to everyone else around him. "That shit was totally unfair. It doesn't even make any sense."

"His Dragonite must be incredibly powerful… Because, otherwise, there's little chance that the match wasn't staged!" Green said, as Rich nodded to her.

"Hell no." Red said, standing up in front. "HELL NO! This is serious bull shit!"

Everyone in the stadium gave their attention to John Dragos as he walked down from the stage. "Huh?" John Dragos asked, covering a separate part of his face.

Red stomped over to him as John Dragos looked at him, as everyone realized that John's mask had been destroyed, slightly. Red kind of ignored and said, "This is bull shit! How the hell did you beat Blaine and his Entei!"

"I'm just better, that's all." John Dragos said confidently. "The battle was legit. Stop accusing me of that stupid ass fake shit. I'm as real as it gets, Red. You have some dignity to respect that."

"But it doesn't make any sense to me! How the hell could a Dragonite, a psuedo legendary Pokemon beat Entei, a legendary Pokemon! The fact that you have a Pseudo legendary means that you're even more fake than you seem!" Red said, accusing John of some staging of the battle.

"Heh, you're typical Red. Just every other Pokemon Trainer in this world." John said, surprising Red.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Red asked, angrily as he poked John in the chest.

"You're the worst of the Trainer. You accuse me of cheating when I clearly beat Blaine FAIR AND SQUARE!" John said, throwing Red's finger to the ground. "So, back the fuck up and stop accusing me of shit that you know isn't true! You're just mad that you're damn match wasn't that match."

"How… dare you!" Red shouted as John started to walk away. "No one ever calls me of that! I am more original than anyone you've EVER met! I could own you at anytime and anyplace! So… TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Red charged at John, as he stood there. John blocked Red's fist without even looking and then rammed his knee into Red's stomach, sending Red flying backwards at his Gym Leader comrades.

"Red!" All of the Pokedex Holders shouted, surprised that Red was taken down so easily.

All the Kanto Gym Leaders helped Red back to his feet, as he spat out blood toward John. "Don't mess with me again, Red. You're going down for good next time, understand that." John walked out of the exit from the stadium and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"What… a pretentious son of a bitch…" Red said, wiping blood from his mouth and spitting out a bit more that he had left in his mouth.

Back at where the Pokedex Holders were standing, Hakel walked back into the place where he was standing at and sighed saying, "That was definitely a strange thing to happen."

"Hakel!" Green shouted as he returned. "Where did you go? I didn't even see you leave."

"I had to piss like a racehorse. But I saw the entire thing unfold." Hakel said, pointing back at the hallway that he came from. "Seeing as I was already back there, I watched the match unfold and saw Red accuse John of something that he didn't have. It was a shame, it was obvious that John had won."

"Are you actually agreeing with that match, Hakel?" Green asked, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, I am. I know it's hard to believe but… if he's the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym… that Dragonite was much stronger than it appeared. That's why Dragonite was able to use Outrage and Hyper Beam at the same time. From the moment that match had started, Blaine was destined to lose. John… is definitely… the new Gym Leader of Blackthorn City." Hakel said, unable to truly express how he felt about John completely.

Green sighed and said, "Maybe you're right, Hakel. You make a lot of sense with what you had just said… You definitely would understand it, most of all."

All of the other Pokedex Holders agreed with him except Machine. He was still very unsure of who or what this man truly was. He wasn't exactly convinced that John Dragos was completely either. If his Pokemon were so powerful, why the hell did he need so much fangirls and why did he act so asinine around these people, Machine thought. There was no true explanation for it. No matter what though… Machine will figure out who John Dragos really was. His mask had been slightly destroyed but… no one got a clear look at his face at all. He was covering his face with one of his hands.

"Machine…" Crystal said, turning to him. "What… do you think about all of this?"

Machine sighed and turned at Crystal saying, "I… I haven't a clue about this, Crys. John Dragos is definitely a mystery, that's all I can see." Crystal nodded to him, respecting the fact that he was on the same page on everyone else. They figured they would simply act on it later, if this person arose to them again. And he would, as he was the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym.


	62. Chapter 62 Leinad versus Erika

After everything was calm once again, DJ Mary cleared her throat and said, "Well… It looks like the Conference of Gym Leaders is coming to an end! Johto wins the seventh battle! That means… each side is tied with three wins, three losses, and a draw! We will now proceed to the final match; Leinad of Mahogany Town versus Erika of the Celadon City! Whichever side wins this match will win the entire conference for their team!"

Erika and Leinad both stood up at the exact same moment and made their way to the stage. Erika and Leinad both stood up to one another, smiling as they both entered the battlefield. "Nice to meet you, Leinad." Erika said, bowing as she released her first Pokemon, a Bellossom, which was a new addition to her team.

"This is the final match guys." Machine said, already in contact with all of the Pokedex Holders there. "If this match goes without a hitch, it means that our culprit isn't here and we will have to look somewhere else. This match is extremely important… Do not let ANYTHING distract you from this match! Is this clear?"

"Yes! Pokemon Crystal clear, Machine!" All the Pokedex Holders responded to him, as he raised an eyebrow at how they all responded as they did.

"Right! So… let's watch! Let nothing deter you from this!" Hakel ordered, as they all broke communication with one another.

Leinad held up his own Poke Ball and said, "It's a privilege to meet someone as yourself, Erika. Anyone who is a leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders must have amazing skill, right?"

Erika chuckled at Leinad's demeanor and seemingly perfect attitude, however, she didn't let that distract her from this match. "I appreciate that very much, Leinad. However, just because you're such a nice guy doesn't mean I'll allow to win so easily!"

Leinad laughed at her and said, "Looks like you can't swayed as most of my other female opponents. That's good, that means that you'll definitely be a challenge to me." Leinad tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his first Pokemon onto the field, Sneasel. "Now… tell me a little something about your fine ass."

"Well…" Erika said as she closed her eyes and focused her mind onto her Bellossom. "Besides lecturing at Celadon University, I also teach the art of of traditional art of tea ceremony and archery. Oh, also flower arrangement."

"That's why you're so damn sexy." Leinad said, as Erika opened her eyes and looked down at her Bellossom. "Continue, please."

"To understand the art of flower arrangement the key is indifference. Deliberate change will spoil the flowers' natural beauty." Erika said as a blast of petals began to circle around Erika and her Bellossom, in a beautiful spectacle. "That's right… indifference is the key."

"Petal Dance!" Bugsy and Falkner shouted from their seats. "When did she-?"

"The theory's the same for Pokemon battles. Quietly… beautifully…" Erika said as her Bellossom began dancing back and forth, blasting its petals directly at Leinad's Sneasel. "Bloom flowers, bloom!" The petals grew larger and they headed for Sneasel once again.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind now!" Leinad shouted as his Pokemon jumped into the air, blowing waves of ice-cold wind at the petals, freezing the ones that came at Sneasel. However, despite being powerful enough to destroy those, more flew at Sneasel out of nowhere, throwing him into the air. More petals flew from the sky, slamming Sneasel into the ground. The attacks were relentless and the defense of the continuous petals was very well made as well. Everytime Sneasel wasn't trying to break through the defensive wall of petals, he was being thrown around by the petals that Erika's Bellossom through at him.

"Petal Dance is both an attack and a defensive wall, respectively!" Falkner shouted, as Erika never even allowed Sneasel to rest whatsoever.

"There's no end to this! I won't let you rest!" Erika shouted as she called out her Skiploom next to her Bellossom. "Skiploom, Stun Spore!" A blast of yellow particles shot up from Skiploom's body, paralyzing Sneasel for a few seconds. Once it was few, it was once again being chased by Petal Dance again.

"Sneasel, enough running! Hit Skiploom and Bellossom with your Blizzard now!" Leinad shouted, as Sneasel was able to jump above the petals, firing a large blast of wind colder than Icy Wind down at Bellossom and Skiploom, seriously injuring the both of them.

"Be careful, Erika. You might lose to me if you're careful enough…" Leinad said, smirking at her. She smiled back, as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"No worries, we have devised a plan to combat this!" Erika shouted as she held her up into the air, toward the sun that was beaming through the ceiling that had been made in the last battle. "Synthesis now!" Skiploom and Bellossom absorbed an enormous amount of sunlight through their petals, giving them back their strength and health to almost full. "Sunlight is the source of the recovery technique, Synthesis! It's strongest at this time of the day! Once Bellossom starts dancing, more sunlight will be attracted! Behind this Petal Dance, I can defend, attack, and heal as much as I want to! If my Pokemon is weak against yours, then this is the only strategy!"

"Hmph." Leinad said, smirking at Erika's wall of petals. "Are you so sure of yourself?" As soon as he said this, the wall of petals completely broke apart and Skiploom and Bellossom, turned into icicles, both frozen at once.

"What the-?" Erika asked, surprised. "Why are my Pokemon frozen when they were already healed behind the Petal Dance? When did you-?"

Everyone in the stadium looked surprised at how quickly Leinad's battle had gone. DJ Mary, one of the more stunned watchers, shouted into her mic, "Although we didn't know what happened… What is obvious is… Erika's Pokemon can no longer battle! Leinad is the winner of this match!"

"If you're wondering about what I did…" Leinad said as appeared behind Erika. "My attack was disguised by indifference… Sorry to steal your words, Erika. My apologies, Erika but… that's the end of it all. My team has won."

"Oh man…" Erika said, a bit disappointed about how she didn't see all of this coming. "I guess you're right…" Erika and Leinad each shook hands, happy that they had gone against one another.

"As their hand shaking signifies, the Conference has ended! We are glad that everyone had come to see this magnificent performance! We, speaking for the Pokemon association, bid you all a found farewell and we hope to see you once again!" DJ Mary shouted as everyone began to leave the stadium.

Machine nodded to the other Pokedex Holders and they all nodded back to him. They all headed out to where they could all speak to one another, in private. Red joined them, still annoyed by being humiliated in front of everyone back there.

"So…" Red said, a bit distanced. "You guys find out anything? Did you see anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kusa said, chuckling nervously. "We didn't discover out anything anyone of the Gym Leaders."

"Well… At least you guys can know what to expect from those other Gym Leaders. That's definitely a plus." Yellow said as Machine turned and glared into Hakel's eyes.

"What, Machine?" Hakel asked, staring back at Machine.

"Hakel…" Machine started to say. "I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us. You know what I've noticed? Every single time that John Dragos does something wrong or something that we don't agree with happens to that man, you cover for him and make excuses. They're legitimate excuses, however, I don't believe you're telling us everything about your past. In fact, I highly doubt you are."

"Are you accusing me of taking on a second persona for some obscure reason?" Hakel asked, as Machine and him stepped toward one another. "Cause, if you're implying that I'm actually John Dragos, get that out of your head! Cause, it's not true!"

"Machine, Hakel, please…" Kusa pleaded as Hakel put his hand in front of her face.

"Kusa, don't interfere." Hakel ordered as Kusa stepped away from the two of them. "Let's let Machine speak for himself. Machine, answer me… is that what you think about me?"

"It's just… a speculation, Hakel." Machine said, calmly. "It didn't make any sense that when he left the stadium, you pop back up, out of nowhere making an asinine excuse to go along with it! That's why, right now, you're at the top of my list for his true identity! Or are you hiding something else from us?"

"Why… would I be hiding anything you investigative jack ass?" Hakel shouted, getting in Machine's face. "We're the Pokedex Holders and we're all friends! You, in particular, have not been acting like my friend when you're supposed to be… MY BEST FRIEND! Maybe, you're hiding something, Machine! Maybe you're really John Dragos in disguise!"

"Stop being an asshole, Hakel! We all know that you're hiding something from us by that statement that you just made! By accusing me of being that pretentious asshole, John Dragos, points an even bigger finger at you, Hakel Fury!" Machine shouted, poking Hakel in the chest. "How can we trust you, if we don't know ANYTHING about you? How the hell can we be friends if you hide your past from us!"

Hakel turned away from Machine and said, "Machine… You're my BEST friend. That should be reason enough for you to and everyone else here to trust me. But I guess… you being the leader of the Pokedex Holders makes you better than everyone else! It means that you… have all the answers!"

"I'm not saying that, Hakel! I'm simply stating that you tell us SOMETHING about yourself, Hakel! Stop taking everything the wrong way, you dumb ass!" Machine said as Hakel sighed and scoffed.

"Hmph… I thought you were different, Machine. I really did. I had enough of your kind when I was growing up… I don't need any more bullshitters in my life right now." Hakel said, as he called out his old Pidgeot, from his times in Kanto. "I'm leaving for now. Whatever you guys need to do, is not my problem anymore."

Hakel jumped on his Pidgeot and they flew away into the sunset that was resting between the horizon. Kusa raced after him and shouted, "Hakel, wait! Come back!" However, by the time her pleading got to him, he was already long gone. Kusa turned back to Machine and started to say something, however, Machine had put his hand to her face, pulling out his Pokenav because it had started buzzing once again.

Machine opened it up and it showed there was a message from Professor Pine, once again and he read outloud:

_"__Dear Machine and friends,_

_This is Professor Pine here with a brand new mission for Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich. I would like you all to travel to the Orre region, north of the Johto Region. That is entirely new region where one of my friends, Professor Krane, is trying to build a lab of his own. However, he is having some problems and I would like you to travel there to help him get through it. I have also heard of two new criminal organizations that are trying to harvest over in the Orre Region by the name of Team Snagem and their cohorts, Cihper. I would like the four of you to go there to guard Krane in case something terrible happens. Hakel and Yellow will stay back for respective reasons; I must speak with Hakel and I have received word from Machine about Yellow's upcoming baby. Congratulations, you two. Anyway… please get there as soon as possible. I fear Krane may already be in trouble and… you may also want to look for some recruits for the Pokedex Holders there. Good luck._

_From Professor Pine"_

When Machine was done reading the message from Professor Pine, Machine and Yellow looked up to see everyone was staring at them with surprised faces.

"You two are having a baby?" All of the Pokedex Holders beside the two in question.

"Yeah… We… found out a few days ago." Machine said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Yup! And we're so excited! But… it's no big deal right guys?" Yellow asked, as they both took each others hand as the smiles on the other Pokedex Holder's faces grew larger until they couldn't stop hugging Machine and Yellow in congratulations.

"Okay so… I guess it's a big deal." Machine said, giving each of his friends hugs, despite it was all a bit sudden.

When they finished, Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich waved goodbye to the others and headed off for the Orre region. Before they left, Blue asked them, "Well… Machine, what are you going to do now man? You've got laid and are having a kid… Could there be anything more exciting?"

"Well no, Blue, probably not. But, because of this new mission, I have to go to this new region in hopes of bringing forth another to our side. He may cooler than even us… We have no idea. And… if we get along with him well enough, he's definitely in. But… I truly don't know what lies ahead, man. I guess I'm just going to be hopeful for the future." Machine said, just as he turned to leave.

"Well… Alright then. We don't want to be in the dark forever so… what do you think we should do right now?" Green asked.

Machine thought for a second and then said, "Go to Johto, Green. Blue, Red, Green, and Crystal, you shall go there to search for Gold, Silver, and Brandon as well learn a bit about the terrain. Do not stop until you find them, understand? Contact us when you find them!"

"Gotcha, Machine! We will do our best!" Red shouted as they all walked away towards New Bark Town where they could take a port directly to the Orre region. They made it there in about a few hours, as a cruise ship called the S.S. Libra sat in the water, waiting for them. The four of them nodded to one another and headed onto to the boat, for the Orre region and their next adventure.


	63. Chapter 63 The traitor of Team Snagem

**_BOOM! CRASH! _**Those two sounds echoed throughout the pinwheels of the desert nearby a large hideout. A siren went off over the hideout, alerting everyone there.

"Alert! Alert!" A mechanized voice shouted over the commotion that was already going on in certain parts of the hideout. "All Team Snagem members, please, catch the traitor!"

This "Team Snagem" mentioned over the siren was the team that was being attacked. And it seemed, they were being attacked by their own member.

As the Team Snagem members raced throughout the halls of their hideout, the traitor of their organization was hiding in the air shafts above their heads, waiting for the opportune moment. He wore such a strange outfit, one that didn't fit a traitor.

He wore silver glasses over his face that allowed him to see through walls. He smiles as he clicked on the side of them, activating their second function. He easily found his way around the Hideout, as he had been part of this organization for awhile. His eyes darted to pair of stairs that were on the southwest section of the hideout, where he saw something that made his eyes gleam in happiness.

Sitting next to him in the air vent, was his Umbreon. He rubbed his Umbreon's head and smiled saying, "Alright, it's almost time. Are you ready, Umbreon?" His Umbreon nodded to him as he smiled again and then put his ear to the cold bottom of the air vent. He listened as the footsteps stopped coming from each direction of the hallway. He nodded to his Umbreon and said, "Alright, it seems like the coast is clear. Wanna give it a go, Umbreon?" His Umbreon nodded to him as he kicked open the bottom of the vent landing on the ground in the hallway. His Umbreon landed next to him as he smiled, making sure that there was no one in his way to the southwest stairs. He needed to make sure he wasn't caught whatsoever.

He turned and ran down the hallway and then turned to a right, as he pointed at each of the sirens making senseless noise around him. His Umbreon jumped up and sents green pins from its skin that instantly destroy all the ones that the young man pointed to. "Nice work, Umbreon!" His Umbreon dashed in front of him and watched for enemies that may have come their way. He paid about as much attention as Umbreon was, however, he wasn't as stealthy as he thought he was being.

From two sides of the hallway, Team Snagem goons were standing there, cornering him in his spot. In the front line's of all of goons, their leader stepped up to face this young man.

"Gonzap," The young man said as his Umbreon growled at Team Snagem's leader. "What the hell do you want? Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Wes…" Gonzap said, revealing the boy's name. "I'm trying to stop you because I care about you! Or did forget what I did for you?"

"I'll never forget that Gonzap, however… right now, I don't really give a damn about what you're saying." Wes said, glaring at Gonzap. "I hate what this organization's become! All we're doing is making people hurt and cry for what? Stealing their Pokemon? I may have been into doing that from now but it doesn't make sense anymore! I don't want to end up like that stupid ass organization… What was it called…? Team… Hot Pocket or something?"

"They don't matter anymore, to me at least. They were defeated a couple of years ago by kids around your age, Wes… Do you remember their names?" Gonzap asked as Wes smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course I do!" Wes shouted, pointing his finger at the ground. "The Pokedex Holders! Exactly where I should be right now! Not in this dump!"

"Dump, you say, huh?" Gonzap asked, growing angry with Wes' attitude. "I'm sick and tired of you, Wes! It's time to put you down… for good!"

"Sorry, not today! Umbreon, Shadow Ball now! Blast the ceiling around these thieves apart!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon, somehow duplicating itself once, jumped into the air and destroyed all the ceilings in two balls of darkness.

"Watch out!" Gonzap shouted as all the Team Snagem members moved out of the way as the rubble piled in front of them. "Damn you, Wes! I'll get you, if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Sorry, old man, but… you won't be able! Until you fix something in your hideout!" Wes shouted as he pressed a button on his sleeve. A sudden rumbling under the ground let loose, destroying the ground beneath them. Wes and his Umbreon jumped onto the stairs just as their piece of ground began to crumble. They rushed up into the final room where their prize was waiting.

As Wes headed into the room, he noticed there was a safe at the end of the room. "Umbreon, stand back!" Wes ordered as his Umbreon jumped back, near the middle of the room. Wes took out two strange looking apparatuses and put them onto the safe's door. "Suck on this bitches…" Wes then jumped back after the, obviously, bombs were put there. He then pressed the detonation button, destroying the safe indefinitely as well as blowing a hole in the wall in front of him.

Wes stepped forward and took off his glasses, allowing them to rest on the brow of his eyes. He reached in the destroyed safe and pulled out something from the safe. It was large apparatus that Wes hooked onto his arm. It consisted of a shoulder pad like unit with a spiraling wire that was attached to a concave cover about the size of a rugby or gridiron ball. Wes hooked it up to his left shoulder, the wire coiled around his arm, and the concave cover was worn over his hand.

"Finally… I got it." Wes said, as he heard some voices downstairs. His Umbreon raced over to him as he heard Gonzap shout to a few of his members to sound the sirens again. "Alright, time to blow this Popsicle stand, Umbreon but before we go… Let me just make sure I leave my kindest of greetings…"

Wes hit a few buttons on his right arm and then smiled to Umbreon. Wes and Umbreon then jumped out of the hole they made for themselves just as the entire hideout exploded in a violent rage. Wes and his Umbreon landed on the ground and rolled forward, sliding next to an Espeon that was sitting on a high-tech hovering motorcycle.

He ran over to it and said, "Nice work watching over the motorcycle, Espeon! Now, both of you, are you ready to get out of here?" His Umbreon and his Espeon nodded to him as he nodded to him and jumped onto the motorcycle there. He started it up just as Gonzap and a few of his members raced out into field.

"Damn you, Wes! You'll pay for this!" Gonzap shouted as Wes raced off into the distance. However, before he was completely gone, he turned around to Gonzap and his members and held up his middle finger, flipping them all off. Gonzap roared into the sky as Wes disappeared into the distance, leaving Team Snagem to deal with their destroyed base.

As he headed for the desert in front of him, he looked at his left arm and said, "Watch out Orre… Wes is here… With his very own Snag Machine!" Wes held his hand up to the sky, watching in the gleam in the sunlight as he headed over a few small sand dunes in the desert. His Espeon and Umbreon sat next to them, waiting the arrival of when their journey could kick off with Wes at the command.

Wes and his two Pokemon arrived at their next stop a few hours later with a smug smile on their faces. Wes took out his two Poke Ball's for Umbreon and Espeon, quickly calling them back until he needed them once again.

Wes then looked up to where he was and dismounted from his motorcycle, smiling at the place he had arrived at. "The Outskirts stand… I haven't been here in… years." Wes then began to walk up to the entrance of the place as he sighed and said, "They must be bad with business… This place still looks like shit." Wes walked into the poorly made diner. From the outside, one could clearly see that the place was made from a broken-down locomotive engine. Inside, was a diner that most wandering travelers came in to get some food and water after a long trip here.

As Wes walked into the Outskirt Stand, his eyes immediately were fixed on the television screen planted in the lower middle section of the diner, resting on the wall next to the small bar and restaurant that most would order from. There was also a radio and jukebox, however, only the radio was playing some of the latest hits on the regional station that played all over Orre.

Wes then walked over to one of the tables and sat down, listening to a reporter speak about something that recently happened a few hours ago. Immediately upon paying attention to the television, Wes smiled as he knew what they were going to talk about. The bartender, and the obvious manager of the place, turned down the radio so everyone else could hear what the reporter had to say.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was **Team Snagem's Hideout**!" The reporter said, unconsciously shouting out the criminal organization's name. "Team Snagem is a gang of Pokemon abductors who have already been marked for arrest."

Wes smiled and thought to himself, _Heh… Good thing I got out of that damn organization while I did… _A waitress who worked at the Outskirt Stand walked over to Wes. He smiled at her, while she only raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him. "What'll you have, kid?" The waitress asked, in a typical boring tone that waitresses usually speak in as if she was bored with what and where she was working.

"Um…" Wes said, thinking about what could potentially happen to him at any moment. To not raise any suspicion, depending on if this waitress did suspect him of something, he would simply have a glass of water to tide him over. "I'll just have a glass of water please."

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, quickly recording down onto a notepad she had swiftly pulled out.

"Yes, please. Thank you, ma'am." Wes said, as she nodded and walked away from him, over to the bar.

Wes nodded to her as she turned and then turned his attention back on the television as the reporter continued, "The Hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time Police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. The situation should become apparent soon."

_Such pitiful things happening to… such a nice, organization. Too bad… They'll never find out who did that to them. _Wes said as the waitress set down his glass of water on his table and he thanked her for it, watching her walk away. _But… from what I could gather from that shitty picture in the background and the way the reporter meant that… Team Snagem ran from their base like the bunch of bitches they are… Anyway, it's not a big deal to me anymore… I'm not apart of that conniving group of evil-doers so… _He stopped as he took a sip of his water and swallowed it. _…There's no need for me to pay attention to anything they do anymore. Still though… I have a bad feeling about this. I need to keep my guard up, as much as possible._

Wes continued to drink his water as he heard something else pop up on the news. The same female reporter from earlier, cleared her throat and began to speak again saying, "In other news… It seems that a group of well-known heroes typically seen in the Kanto and Johto regions have just arrived in Gateon Port from S.S. Libra just a few hours ago, around the same time Team Snagem's Hideout was destroyed."

_The Kanto and Johto regions? _Wes thought as he stared boringly at the television across from him. _That's kind of strange to hear something about that in Orre… Orre's kind of… out of the way, isn't it?_

"They are extremely powerful Pokemon Trainers that had stopped the tyranny of Team Rocket in Kanto and… are also currently traveling through Johto. They have appeared on another mission and when they arrived, they attracted much media attention, as they are greatly respected throughout all regions… Here is the interview taken with the heroes a few hours ago…" The female reporter said as the screen focused on another smaller screen that was behind her.

A male reporter held a microphone up to a young boy's face, asking him, with a cameraman focusing it completely on, "So… You must be the Pokedex Holders… The ones that defeated Team Rocket in Kanto a few years ago. What brings you to the desolate region of Orre?"

_The… Pokedex Holders? _Wes thought to himself as he finished his glass of water and set the glass down on the table in front of him. _They're… here in Orre?_

"Well… That's kind of our own reasons alone." The leader of the Pokedex Holders, Machine said, to the reporter. "But… I suppose you could say… We're here on a mission."

"A mission?" The reporter asked, pushing Machine toward the other three Pokedex Holders, Kusa Tenpi, Artie, and Rich. "What kind of mission? Are you four here to liberate Orre from the evil organization that has been plaguing us for years now?"

Machine sighed and turned away from the media saying, "It's not up for discussion, sorry. All you need to know is that we're here for our own reasons. So… leave us alone and let us do what we need to do." Machine then walked away from the media attention, ignoring all their cries and whatnot for more questions.

The screen then returned to the other female reporter, ending the conversation with the Pokedex Holders as she said, "According to our sources, the Pokedex Holders have been seen heading toward the Outskirt Stand. They are accepted to arrive there, as soon as possible and then head off to another town after they obtain a **Town Map **from the local stand. This is ONBS News, Rui, signing off."

Wes got up, slamming both of his fists on the table in front of him, bringing attention to himself. He then sighed and breathed out, leaving the money on the table, paying for his glass of water.

"The money's on the table by my empty glass. Thank you very much." Wes said, as he walked out of the Outskirt Stand and back outside. His motorcycle was still outside as he pondered on how long it would take the Pokedex Holders to get to the Outskirt Stand. "From Gateon Port to here it would take about… a half of an hour to get here. So, depending on when they left Gateon Port, which, by the looks of that footage may have been awhile because they wanted to investigate the Port for anything suspicious, they should be arriving here right about…" As Wes turned to walk toward his motorcycle, he slammed into someone and then fell back on his backside. "Damn! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" Wes rubbed his backside as someone held out their hand. Wes looked up and he took the person's hand.

"No need to be sorry man. I mean, it was kind of my fault for being such an idiot and landing in a spot where someone could have rammed into me." The person said, as Wes completely looked up at the person who had helped him up. "Landed?"

"Yeah," He said, as Wes smirked at who he had bumped into. "I just got here with my other three friends. I was flying on my Charizard and kind of jumped off before I truly landed… So… I apologize for doing that." The person that he had bumped into was none other than the same person he had just seen on television; Machine, one of the leaders of the Pokedex Holders.

"No problem," Wes said, taking Machine's hand and shaking it calmly. "Machine."

"Ah, so you know me?" Machine asked, smiling and blushing a bit. "Yeah… Quite a few people know me and the rest of the Pokedex Holders… They say, we're some kind of ultra-respected heroes but… I don't see it."

Wes chuckled a bit and said, "Really? You're really not seeing that you're so well-respected here in Orre? Are you seriously that modest?"

Machine rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Heh. Guess so. Anyway… What's your name man? I didn't get yours but… you obviously know mine."

"The name's Wes, Machine." He said, smiling at Machine. "And I… would like to join the Pokedex Holders!"

Artie fell off of Machine's Charizard, just as Kusa and Rich walked up to Machine to hear Wes' response, giving the four Pokedex Holders surprised looks. "You want to be a-what now?" Kusa asked, as Machine looked at her, unsure of what to do.


	64. Chapter 64 New battles, Old Memories

The four Pokedex Holders stared at Wes, deeply surprised and kind of confused at why he want to become someone with so much responsibility. Kusa walked over to Wes and said, "Well… Wes, it's really not that easy. You have to prove yourselves to us."

"I know how hard it is, Kusa." Wes said, taking out two of his Poke Balls.

Machine noticed what Wes was doing and smirked saying, "So… you really think you can win your way into the Pokedex Holders?"

"Of course," Wes said, pressing the button on the front, making his Poke Ball's grow. "With these two Pokemon, I can win any battle."

Artie noticed that his two Pokemon were in different Poke Ball's. The left he had was a Great Ball and the right one was an Ultra Ball. He then raised any eyebrow as he asked, "Wes… Why do you have two Poke Ball's in your hand?"

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, a bit confused at the question.

"I mean… Normally, in Johto and Kanto we have Single Battles. We've never seen someone challenge us with two Pokemon by their side. Why are you using two at the same time?" Artie asked, bringing his point out into the open.

"Ah." Wes said as he nodded to Artie. "Now, I see what you're saying. And there's nothing wrong with your question, Artie. It would make sense that people from outside of Orre would ask this question."

"Outside of Orre?" Rich asked. "What do you mean? Do they do something different within Orre?"

"Yes, in fact, Rich," Wes said as the four Pokedex Holders noticed that he knew all of their names without even introducing themselves. "We do something that many other regions don't usually do. In fact, I think most other regions are JUST recently starting this policy while… we've been doing this for as long as I can remember. These battles that we are about to commence in shall be conducted in every other match you come into so… you might as well learn about it now."

_Every other battle? _Machine thought as Wes continued to speak.

"This type of battling is known as double battles." Wes stated, beginning to explain what this new type of battle was. "In a double battle, each Pokemon is part of a duo, meaning that the battle takes place between two teams of two. The number of Pokemon Trainers participating in the battle can be two – in which each Trainer use two Pokemon, possibly three – in which a pair of Trainers each using a single Pokemon face off against a Trainer using two, or four Trainers – with each Trainer using a single Pokemon. That is the essence of double battles."

"So… essentially, it's an easier way of doing two on two." Machine said, remembering a few times where he fought against a few Trainers with two Pokemon at his side. He didn't really think it was as technical as Wes made it seem.

"Precisely Machine." Wes said as he urged one of them to challenge. "But, since you guys truly haven't seen how hard it is to have every battle a double battle, let's battle to truly exhibit it."

Artie nodded and said, "Very well, Wes. I'll challenge you." Machine called back his Charizard as Wes nodded back to Artie, urging everyone else to move to the side.

"Alright, Artie," Wes said as he walked to the other side of the battlefield, ready to test his theory out. "We'll both use two Pokemon and whoever expends the health of both Pokemon wins the match. I guarantee that you can catch up quickly, Artie."

"You're right." Artie said as he tossed two Poke Ball's up into the air. "I think I already have an idea." His Clefable and Magmar, a new Pokemon in Artie's team, landed on the ground, from the two Poke Ball's.

"Whoa!" Machine and Kusa shouted, realizing that Artie had recently caught his Magmar. "Artie has a Magmar? When did he get that?"

"He's had that Magmar for awhile. He usually doesn't use Magmar much because his Clefable is extremely powerful but… together… I've never seen them work together. This should be interesting." Rich said, as Machine and Kusa nodded to him, agreeing with him.

"Ah…" Wes said, holding up his arm to his face. A screen popped up above the contraption on his name; known as the Snag Machine, however its name was unknown to the Pokedex Holders. "Clefable and… Magmar. Nice choice, Artie."

"Thanks." Artie smiled at him. "Now, what will your choices be?"

"I'll show you." Wes said, as he held up his Great and Ultra Ball's containing his two Pokemon. "Come out, you two!" He tossed his two Poke Ball's up into the air, releasing his Espeon and Umbreon.

"Awesome!" Artie shouted, excited by his choices. "Both an Espeon and an Umbreon!"

_Nice… _Rich thought to himself, as the battle between Artie and Wes finally began.

Meanwhile, back in Kanto, Hakel was flying through the skies on his Pidgeot, thinking about the previous argument that he had with Machine. As he pondered about how paranoid Machine had been, he sighed, knowing that this would somehow mess with their friendship. No one had been suspicious as Machine had been. It's as if… Machine knew something about Hakel that he didn't even know. It was frustrating, trying to be friends with someone like Machine because he was so investigative sometimes. In fact, when Hakel had first met Machine, Machine didn't even care for Hakel. He wouldn't even trust him at first, despite Hakel trying to be friends with him. Hakel closed his eyes and remembered about the first time Machine and Hakel first became friends…

It was a rainy day where Machine and Hakel were walking to the Red Star Academy. Machine was walking in front of Hakel with a raincoat over his body, protecting him from the rain. Hakel was wearing the same thing, holding the straps on his backpack that was slung over his shoulder. Machine was doing the same, however, his pace was rather sluggish as he headed toward the door.

Hakel sighed upon seeing Machine, knowing that he hated this academy that he went to. He knew nobody here at this Academy even liked him because they all thought he was different, weird, and not normal. Hakel nodded, officially making sure this was the day he was talk to Machine and cheer him up. Hakel didn't many friends either so, he could have another.

He started to walk toward Machine as he said, "Hey, Ma-"

"Don't talk to me, kid." Machine said, stopping Hakel before he even got close to him. "I'm not that type of guy you want to get mixed up with. I'm… a freak, compared to everyone else here."

"A freak?" Hakel asked, a bit confused why he acted so hostile toward everyone else. "What do you mean?"

"I'm…" Machine said, as Hakel hoped he would open up. "It's… It's just too hard for anyone here in Kanto to truly understand! And… you're just the same. You just want to become friends with me because you feel sorry for me."

"Feel sorry for you? No, I just want to-"

"Shutup!" Machine shouted, turning around to Hakel a random flash of lightning lit up the area. "I don't want to be friends with you! Just leave me alone!" As Machine started to head for the door of the Academy, the lightning that flashed in the sky, shoot a bolt of lightning down at Machine, throwing him through the air. Hakel jumped into the air and managed to rescue Machine, despite how their first conversation actually went.

"Are you alright?" Hakel asked as Machine stood up, definitely shaken up by the blast of lightning that had almost obliterated him. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" Machine said, turning away from Hakel, his pride a little hurt by what had happened. "I'm… I'm fine." Hakel smiled at Machine, seeing how he acted, unsure if he actually wanted to talk to him now. As Machine and Hakel started to the Academy again, the blast of lightning grew larger, forming a body on the steps. The lightning was so powerful that it blew away a bunch of steps shaking the campus of the Academy indefinitely. "What is that?" He asked, completely surprised to see that something extremely large had appeared before them.

"Wow…" Hakel said as a large creature colored a dark shade of gray stood up. It glared down on them with red eyes and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, caused them to begin to cower in fear. The creatures head was sporting the horn, and it glowed a light blue color, similar to the lightning that just flashed before them. At the base of its neck was a black, stud-like feature, and atop of its shoulders were similar, large features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also had such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed-shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge.

The lower length of the beast's arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of the beast's waist was black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. The knees were black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. It's tail, despite being very menacing, consisted of large, round, conical, and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of its tail. Its tail glowed with light-blue energy, that fueled its body with the electricity it needed.

Machine and Hakel looked up at the beast in awe, paralyzed in fear by the stare that the beast was giving them. They felt their bodies freeze in place as the beast stepped forward, making large craters underneath its feet as it walked toward them. "What-What is that thing, kid?" Machine asked, as Hakel shrugged, as they both unknowingly backed themselves into a corner as the creature stepped up to them.

"Looks like…" Machine gulped, as he stared in fear at the beast lowering its head to bite theirs off. "…this is it, kid."

"I guess so, Machine…" Hakel said as Machine's jumped a bit at the mention of his name.

"You know my name?" Machine asked, rather surprised that someone knew his name.

"Of course." Hakel answered as the creature lifted them both up off the ground and held them in its hand. "I mean, why wouldn't I? You're in like… three of my classes."

Before Machine had a chance to say anything else, the creature brought them close to its mouth and opened it wide, growling ferociously, ready to have them for lunch. However, just as it was about to eat them, for a reason they hadn't established yet, a Pokemon came out of nowhere and smashed its head into the beast's stomach, making it stumbled backward, while also dropping both Hakel and Machine to the ground.

When the creature stopped stumbling, it noticed that a Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon were standing before Machine and Hakel, protecting them. Machine and Hakel noticed that the Pokemon standing in front of the Pokemon Trainer was rather small and resembled a Pokemon that they studied in class; Pikachu. The Pokemon Trainer was covered in a black cloak and he was taller than both Machine and Hakel.

"Who… are you?" Machine asked, standing up to face the Trainer's back.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer. I've come to help stop this Pokemon from trying to eat you." The Trainer answered, putting two thumbs up to Machine and Hakel.

"That's a-" Hakel started to say, however, stopped as he stared back at the creature that had attacked them. "A POKEMON?"

"I haven't even seen one of those before! What is it?" Machine asked to the Trainer.

"It's name?" The Trainer asked as both of them nodded. "Well, we only know it as… Zekrom. It's from another region and we're trying to drive it back there. Just sit tight!" Without any further notions, the Pokemon and his Trainer began their assault on the large, black Pokemon in front of them.

This Pokemon that the Trainer was using definitely resembled a Pikachu, however, it was a bit shorter than that Pokemon. It was mostly a shade of cream with red accentuation's. The accentuation's of red were apparent on its large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tail. This could be seen throughout the rain, as another large bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. The Pokemon's short tail had flat plus signs on the end of them, while its red cheeks were circular with plus signs voided in the middle. It also had a small, dot-like nose in the middle of its face.

"Plusle!" The Trainer shouted his Pokemon, revealing its name. "Use Thunder now!" The Plusle put its hands together, gaining an enormous amount of electricity between its hands. It then fired a giant bolt of lightning from its hands, throwing Zekrom into the air. Zekrom rebounded and then opened its mouth, sending a ball of blue electricity down at the Trainer's Plusle. "Plusle, dodge that and use Volt Tackle now!" Plusle dashed to the side and dodged the ball of blue electricity, as it raced towards the air, covering itself in a sparkling, ruby-colored electricity.

Plusle smashed its body into Zekrom, knocking it back into the ground. However, as soon as Zekrom's body hit the ground, a blast of blue lightning struck its body, throwing Plusle onto the ground and creating debris all over the place. "No!" The Trainer shouted as he realized something bad had happened. Both Machine and Hakel tried to hold their footing as the debris blew in their direction.

When the debris disappeared, the Trainer and his Plusle saw that Zekrom had disappeared, leaving the school's outside in a wreck. "Plusle, did you see where it went?" The Trainer asked as Plusle shook its head at him. "Damn! Let's go, Plusle! We have to find where it went!" Plusle nodded to him and hopped on his shoulder, as they both disappeared into the distance.

"Wow…" Machine said as he saw that the rain had finally disappeared. It must have been caused by that 'Zekrom' Pokemon or whatever it was. That experience had definitely both of them closer, despite the fact that they didn't do much to help out that Trainer. Machine and Hakel made it a point to become the best of friends from that point and graduate from the Red Star Academy together.

_That seemed like so long ago… But, it's true, that's how it happened. Machine and I have been best friends ever since… _Hakel then thought about how they were almost brothers because their family hadn't been around with them. It was amazing how something so futile as a silly argument about something that obviously wasn't true. Then, as he figured he might as well let all of this go, he felt a buzz in his pocket. It was his Pokenav, that's what he knew was true.

Hakel took out his Pokenav and stopped his Pidgeot to read the message that had popped up on the screen. It was from Crystal and it read:

_"__Hey, Hakel, it's me, Crys. Yellow gave me your Pokenav number so I could let you know about something. Professor Pine wanted us to let you know that he has something to speak to you about. I believe it's nothing serious but he has appointed Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich to a new region, Orre, north of Johto. Machine has always appointed myself, Blue, Green, and Red to go to Johto to find Gold and Silver. And Yellow is staying in Kanto to deal with the inevitable birth of her baby. Yeah, it's awesome, I know. Anyway… when you get this message, head over to Professor Elm's lab as that's where Professor Pine is right now!"_

Upon realizing what he needed to do, he shut his Pokenav, shoved it into his pocket, and headed toward New Bark Town in the Johto region.

Back in Orre, Wes and Artie began their Double battle against one another. "I'll make the first move, Wes! Clefable use Hyper Beam now! Then, Magmar, follow up with Flame Burst now!" Clefable and Magmar jump adjacent from Espeon and Umbreon, aiming their attacks directly at Wes' Pokemon. A bit confused at how strong Artie started his battle, his Espeon and Umbreon barely had anytime to dodge, getting hit by the aftermath of Artie's attacks.

"Looks like Wes is already having trouble with Artie's Pokemon." Rich chuckled, waiting to see what kind of combination Wes could really come up with it.

As Espeon and Umbreon landed on the ground, Wes ran over to them and shouted, "Alright, Espeon, Reflect now! Umbreon, wait for my signal to strike!" Magmar and Clefable dashed out of the debris and dust, swiftly bolting toward Wes' two Pokemon. Wes' Espeon focused and held its feet steadily on the ground, creating an orange barrier that completely surrounded Espeon and Umbreon. Clefable and Magmar smashed against it, skidding backwards to Artie. "Umbreon, now! Use Bite!" Umbreon jumped out of the orange barrier that Espeon created and dashed toward Clefable and Magmar.

Artie smirked as he shouted, "Magmar, Fire Punch now!" Magmar jumped forward, slamming its fist into Wes' Umbreon, knocking it onto the ground. "Magmar, again! Fire Punch!" Artie's Magmar burst forward, leaving bits of flame trailing behind it as it ran forward.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack now!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon dashed forward, as Magmar dashed at it. Umbreon disappeared in a quick flash, reappearing almost instantly behind Magmar. Magmar turned around quick and landed another solid blazing, Fire Punch on Umbreon, knocking it onto the ground. Umbreon stood back up and dodged a few punches from Magmar as Espeon came out of nowhere and slammed Magmar to the ground. "Don't take your eyes off the opponent, Artie!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon dashed at Magmar, as Espeon watched it attack.

"I didn't!" Artie shouted as Wes raised an eyebrow at him. "YOU DID!" Wes turned back to Espeon as Artie's Clefable burst out of the ground, giving Wes' Espeon a sharp uppercut to its chin.

"Espeon!" Wes shouted as his Pokemon landed in front of him, with the wind knocked out of it.

"Magmar, Inferno now!" Artie shouted, as Wes quickly turned to see his Umbreon blown by Artie's Magmar. His Magmar dashed at Umbreon as it rolled backward, unleashing a devastating fist of flame onto Umbreon, defeating it once and for all.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon landed on the ground in front of him, defeated. Wes turned to his Espeon, whom had stood back up, ready to face off Artie's Magmar and Clefable. "Espeon, Morning Sun now!" Espeon looked up into the sky, absorbing as much light as it could from the skies to heal itself, just in time to dodge another Fire Punch from Magmar. "Excellent!"

"There's no way you can win now!" Artie shouted as Wes glared at him, getting serious.

"I can still try! Espeon, Confusion!" Wes shouted as Magmar and Clefable were already on Espeon, ready to strike it down.

"Magmar, Fire Blast! Clefable, Incinerate!" Artie shouted, as both of his Pokemon unleashed two giant streams of flame at Espeon, creating a vicious explosion onto Espeon, defeating it instantly.

When both attacks made contact, they broke directly past Espeon's Reflect, scorching its entire body in a flurry of engulfing flames. Wes was sent flying backward through the air, however, was caught by Machine's Charizard. Machine, Kusa, and Rich stood there unphased, as the flames completely incinerated the rest of Espeon's HP, proving that Artie truly earned his spot as a Pokedex Holder.

Machine's Charizard set Wes on the ground, as Wes immediately thanked Machine and ran over to his Espeon, sliding over to it to see that it had truly been defeated. Magmar and Clefable stood towering over Wes and his fainted Espeon, as he could feel the energy emanate from each of Artie's Pokemon until the moment he called them back to him.

Wes stood up and called back his Espeon, smiling as he said, "Damn… Artie, you're amazing."

Artie shook Wes' hand as he said, "You're not too bad yourself, Wes. A little shaky on the teamwork but… overall, you're pretty awesome."

Wes shook Artie's hand and said, "Pretty awesome? Hell no, I got my ass handed to me. Your Pokemon are extremely powerful, Artie."

Artie chuckled and said, "Well… To tell you the truth… I didn't need to beat you as bad as I did."

"Yes you did, Artie." Machine said, walking up to the both of them. Kusa and Rich followed, agreeing with Machine. "It was good what you did. It showed Wes why his request can not be fulfilled yet."

"My request to become a Pokemon Trainer you mean?" Wes asked, as he turned to Machine.

"Precisely, Wes. By going as hard as he did on you, it showed that becoming a Pokedex Holder isn't just something that you can go around and say that you are. You can't just become a Pokedex Holder over night." Machine responded to Wes.

"Machine's right, Wes." Kusa said, agreeing with him. "Sure, we were chosen in about a second however… we earned that position. We traveled all throughout Kanto to become what we are now. We're traveling throughout Johto and Orre at the moment to see what people like you can do."

"Wes, the fact of the matter is," Rich said, adding something as well. "You're just not ready to become a Pokedex Holder, yet. You'll need some training. Especially in your battle coordination skills. Your skills in this Double Battle were very uncoordinated and they didn't really show much, if any, of your skill whatsoever."

"Wait a second…" Wes said, rubbing his chin. "Are you saying that you guys knew about Double Battles all along?"

Machine chuckled and said, "Well… we certainly knew more than we were letting on."

"Yeah," Rich laughed nervously. "Sorry for lying to you, Wes. We just needed to see if you could truly 'school' us in this way of Pokemon battling."

"But…" Artie said, chiming in. "We didn't know EVERYTHING that you were telling us. Like, that thing you said about EVERY battle being a Double Battle here… That's one thing we didn't expect when we arrived here."

"But let's digress…." Machine said, walking past everyone else. "We all know that Wes has potential. And we could clearly see that he has strength and love for his Pokemon. So, beside his double battling quota, Wes is a very promising, possible addition to the Pokedex Holders."

"So…" Wes said, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I still have a chance to become a Pokedex Holder?"

"Of course!" Kusa said, smiling at him. The other three Pokedex Holders did the same, nodding to him. "What do you think we should do with him guys?"

"Well…" Rich said as he turned to Wes. "Wes, how would you like to travel with us throughout the Orre region?"

"Really?" Wes asked, sounding a bit like a hopeful school child. "That would be unbelievable!"

"Alright, it's settled then." Artie said, as Machine and Kusa nodded, giving their approval. "Wes will join us on our adventure throughout Orre!"

"Alright!" Wes said coolly, however, inside, he was happier than he made it out to be.

"Wow!" A young boy shouted as they all turned and saw a dark-skinned boy about Wes' age run up to them. "Are you the famous Pokemon Trainers that I heard about on the news recently?" They all looked at this strange boy with a surprised look on their faces, paying attention to awkwardly colored pink hair, spiked on the top of his head. "You don't even have to tell me! I can see it in your eyes. You must be part of the Pokedex Holders!"

"Uh…" Machine said, confused as to what was going on. "Okay, you know who we are, obviously, but… who the hell are you?"

"My name?" The young boy with the pink hair asked to them. "My name's Willie. I watched the battle you guys just had and I knew from the moment, I saw you, you would be the famous Pokedex Holders. You guys are stronger than they led on in the ONBS News. You did a real number on that guy," Willie pointed to Wes as Wes glared at the pink haired fellow. "Hey, why don't you guys head over to Phenac City? It's just west of here and considering the fact that you guys are new here, it'll be a great place to visit. In fact…" Willie said as he held out his hand, giving them a flat plate that was glowing a dim green color. "Here, take this. This will probably help you on your journey throughout Orre."

"What's this?" Kusa asked, as she took the gray colored, green glowing flat plate and handed it to Machine.

"It's a Regional Map. It'll show you all the areas, towns, and whatever else you need to know about. It's very helpful to have in Orre." Wes said, walking over to his motorcycle that was still parked in front of the Outskirt Stand.

Willie nodded and said, "That guy is right. But yeah, just follow the map from the Outskirt Stand – which is here – and head over to Phenac City. You may find some interesting Pokemon Trainers there."

The four Pokedex Holders skimmed over the map and smiled, happy to have someone Willie there to help them out. Machine shook Willie's hand and then said, "Uh, well, thanks, Willie. We'll be sure to remember this. Thanks so much."

Willie shook Machine's hand and then said, "No problem guys. Have a safe trip on your journey!"

Machine waved back to Willie as he headed over to Outskirt Stand, walking towards it slowly. Wes looked over to Willie and thought, _There's no way this is that easy… Team Snagem has to be behind this shit… I didn't trust that bastard for a second. _Wes hopped onto his motorcycle and urged for Kusa to hop on it with him. Machine figured it would be best for Kusa to ride with Wes while Artie and Rich ride with him to Phenac City. Machine, Artie, and Rich hopped on Charizard's back while Wes and Kusa hopped on his motorcycle and programmed Orre's map into their Pokenav's. Wes took the map and programmed it into the contraption on his arm, to the name of which he only knows.

Wes then started up his motorcycle and zoomed into the distance. Machine's Charizard flew after it, keeping up with him indefinitely. Then, just as they left, Machine and Wes looked back to see that Willie was contacting someone on what looked like a cell phone. They both glared at the boy and thought to themselves, _I knew it… _The two groups of Pokemon Trainers flew off into the distance, headed straight for Phenac City, to the west.

Willie waited for the two groups to completely fade into the distance as he said, "Yes… They are heading there now. Have I done well sir?"

"Yes… Willie, you have done an excellent job." A deep voice said back to him. "You have done yourself well. Now… please head back to base for your reward." The person on the other hand hung up with Willie, breaking communication with him quickly.

"Master Gonzap…" A grunt walked behind him, just as he set the cell phone had on his hand on the table next to him. "Is everything going according to plan?"

Gonzap, leader of Team Snagem, turned around the grunt that was talking to him, smling menacingly as he said, "Yes. Wes… YOU will soon pay for betraying us!"


	65. Chapter 65 The Stone Cold Gym Leader

The desert sand picked up behind in short bursts and waves of sand blasts as Wes and the four Pokedex Holders darted from the Outskirt Stand to Phenac City. They was a large desert in between the two places so it would take them at least an hour to make it from one place to another.

No one spoke because there was something on their minds as they rode on their respective modes of transportation. Artie, Rich, and Kusa simply dismissed it as being not a big deal after awhile, however, Machine and Wes couldn't let this go. They knew that guy back there was working for the criminal organization of this region; Team Snagem. Wes used to be part of that team, however, he hadn't told any of the Pokedex Holders. He would need to tell them soon or they would find out the hard way. He nodded to himself and decided that he would tell them as soon as they got to Phenac City. They rode off into the distance, kicking up more dust and dirt behind them.

Meanwhile, back in Kanto, the Johto Gym Leaders headed home knowing that they had done the best they could against Kanto. They truly showed their skills and they were happy with the outcome of it all except… Leinad, the leader of the Mahogany Town Gym.

The way his match turned out was much too unsatisfying for him, except for the fact that he battled against the pretty Erika. Despite that, it seemed as if his match, and the entire conference for that matter, was rigged, in somehow. It didn't even seem like the Conference was simply made just for the Gym Leaders to battle.

It seemed deeper than that as if they were looking for someone. Then, as he got back to Johto and headed back to Mahogany Town, he realized he saw a group of Trainers that had been known world renowned because of something that happened about two years ago.

As he started on the road for home, he snapped his fingers as it came to his mind. "Ah-ha!" Leinad said to himself as he stopped walking down the road. "That must have been-" He slammed his fist into palm and gasped. "The Pokedex Holders!" He remembered seeing them right as he continued to walk forward. "What the hell were they doing there?"

As Leinad thought to himself for a second more, he realized that it wasn't anything consisting of a conference. It had to be that Masked Man he had heard about a few weeks earlier. They must have been looking for him! There was no question about it. The Pokedex Holders had been to look for that Masked Man. But, funny thing was, they never even discovered if he was there or not. Leinad obviously knew that meant he wasn't but, he couldn't help but judging the John Dragos person. That had been the first time he had ever seen him and, if he knew the Pokedex Holders, he knew they would be the first to suspect as well. He knew he could help them out somehow. But, at the moment, he had no idea how to.

As he continued to walk toward Mahogany Town, he heard some people talking as he rounded the corner. He saw some tall grass next to him and so, he took the initiative and jumped into the grass and waited for them to come around the corner. They did so, as he listened in own their conversation. There were two people and he leaned out to see that they were both wearing long, red robs with hoods over their faces.

"… I'm just saying, we should be able to go to Orre without any problem." One of them said, as Leinad listened in. "Don't you think so, Kris? It would only make sense that we would have some power over in that region." It was, of course, the new members of the Reddosuta Shikaku, Kris Darchart and Raion Susamajii and they were talking about something rather important. Leinad, however, didn't know their names, voices, or what the Reddosuta Shikaku really was.

"No, Rai," Kris finally responded with an aggravated tone. "I don't think that we should go invading a region we have jurisdiction in. Besides, we want to keep good relations with those two other organizations Team Snagem and Cipher. We may learn something about them that can help us in the long run."

"Damn it…" Rai said as they stopped in front of the grass that Leinad was hiding in. "You may be right, Kris. But… what about our revenge? I want to pound those bastards into the ground."

"We'll get our revenge, Rai. You just have to wait. Those Pokedex Holders will pay for what they did to us." Kris said as she suddenly sensed someone in the tall grass around them. "Wait a second! Do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Rai asked as Kris smirked evilly. "What's with that smile?"

"It seems we have… a little eavesdropper in the midst." Kris said as she turned to the left of Rai. "Hey, whoever you are, come out! There's nothing you can do to hide from us anymore! Show yourself, the game's over!"

Leinad sighed and jumped out in front of them saying, "Well, looks you guys caught me."

"I knew it." Kris said as Rai looked surprised, not even sensing his presence whatsoever. "So… who are you and what the hell were you doing listening to our conversation?"

"Well…" Leinad said as he paced back and forth. "I didn't really understand who the hell you guys were until you started revealing yourselves to me. Then, when you mentioned the Pokedex Holders… I knew I had to stop you from going any further. And as for my name… I don't think it's very polite to ask for my own name until giving yours first."

"You insolent son of a-" Rai started to say, however, Kris stopped him from speaking.

"Easy, Rai." Kris said as Rai nodded to her. "You're pretty cute. But, who do you think you are talking to us as you were? Do you truly understand who we are?"

"Does it matter, bitch?" Leinad asked as he took out a Poke Ball and made it increase size in his hand. "All I know is that you're after the Pokedex Holders. If you even want to get to them, you have to get past me, first."

"So… You want to take us both on at the same time?" Rai asked, taking out his own Poke Ball.

"Yeah. But it's not that bad." Leinad said, smirking at them. "By facing me in battle, it's as if you guys even my odds. If one of you battled me, you would be defeated very easily."

"Are you saying we're weaker than you alone?" Kris asked, getting a little annoyed by his constant insults.

"Well, technically, I'm thinking and saying it. I KNOW you guys are weaker than me. Just watch." Leinad said as he tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his Pokemon. "Come out, Poliwrath!" His Poliwrath emerged on the scene, ready for battle against Kris and Rai.

"A Poliwrath?" Rai asked, confident of them now. "What's so special about that Pokemon?"

"Oh, essentially nothing really. But, you're speaking about the species of Poliwrath. **_My _**Poliwrath a little bit different than most you've seen." Leinad said as Kris and Rai raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever! Come on, Rai! Let's take this chump Trainer down!" Kris ordered as Rai nodded to her. They both tossed their Poke Balls up into the air, releasing some of their signature Pokemon; Kris released her Vaporeon and Articuno, which, for some reason, Leinad saw that it was glowing a dark aura of black and purple. Rai sent out his Dragonite which, had grown done in size than it was last was, however, was still large for that species of Pokemon. Rai's Dragonite, for a strange reason, did not have the same glowing aura that Kris' Pokemon did.

Leinad smiled and said, "Looks like you two have some very interesting Pokemon. But, do you think you'll be able to handle a chump Trainer like me?"

"Of course!" Rai shouted, angrily. "We'll knock your bitch ass flat!"

"Let's see you try it! Poliwrath, go!" Leinad shouted as his Poliwrath dashed at the enemy's three Pokemon, ready to knock them flat onto the ground. "Poliwrath, Ice Punch now!" Leinad's Poliwrath pulled back its fist and surrounded it with a flurry of ice crystals that grew larger and larger as it charged forward.

"Articuno, Vaporeon! Stop that Pokemon!" Kris shouted as she realized that Leinad was going after Rai's Dragonite. Both of her Pokemon flew forward, however, as soon as they attacked Poliwrath, its body disappeared, surprising the two evil Trainers. "What the hell? Where did it go?" Kris and Rai both looked around them very quickly realizing that Leinad's Poliwrath had disappeared from existence completely.

Leinad was still standing there, still unfazed by the fact that his Pokemon had disappeared. He smirked and said, "You guys are pitiful. How did you realize where my Pokemon is by now?"

"Pitiful! How dare you call us that?" Kris asked, beginning to become annoyed by Leinad's sarcastic attitude. "Do you know who we are, you little punk?"

"I know that you're pitiful. Anything else that I've forgotten or did you I sum you second-rate Trainers pretty well there?" Leinad asked, as Rai and Kris started to lose their cool. "Oh, you mad? What are you going to do? Pitifully stare at me until I give up and die? Or are you going to take me seriously now?"

Kris growled and said, "Damn you! We are fighting seriously! ATTACK!" The three Pokemon dashed forward, looking almost as angered as their Trainers were. "We'll show this punk some of our true skills!"

"Please." Leinad scoffed as he snapped his fingers. His Pokemon appeared before their own and slammed its fist into Articuno and Vaporeon without much effort and landed a direct hit onto Dragonite with its Ice Punch. All three Pokemon went sailing backwards, seriously damaged by one attack.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" Rai asked, seriously stunned by the amount of speed and strength Leinad's Poliwrath really had. It was truly not the same as other Pokemon of its species.

"Watch out." Leinad said pointing at his Poliwrath, who was charging at them once again. "Poliwrath, finish them! Ice Beam now!" Leinad's Poliwrath covered both of its fists in ice and then brought them together. A large ball of ice energy began forming in between its hands, which grew larger as it came closer to Kris and Rai's Pokemon.

Then, just as it came closer to ending the battle, Kris pointed at Poliwrath and shouted to her Articuno, "Articuno, Shadow Chill now!" Her Articuno's eyes opened wide as a blast of darkness erupted from its body, stopping Poliwrath in its track, blowing it away as well. Poliwrath landed on the ground in front of Leinad as Kris' Articuno shot a furious beam of black and purple colored ice from its mouth, throwing Leinad's Poliwrath into the air. When Leinad caught Poliwrath and looked at it, he realized it had been defeated.

He called it back to its Poke Ball and sighed saying, "What in the world… is that Pokemon?"

"What did I tell you?" Kris asked, with a strange demonic-like stare that made Leinad freeze in place. "I told you not to mess with us! Now, you will feel the wrath… of **_Shadow Articuno_**!"


	66. Chapter 66 Trouble in Phenac City

"Shadow Articuno?" Leinad asked, shaking the demonic-like stare from his mind, re-focusing his mind on the battle. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"It's a Shadow Pokemon." Kris answered as she called back her Vaporeon and Rai called back his Dragonite.

"I heard you the first time, dumb ass." Leinad said, taking out another one of his Poke Ball's. "But… truly, what are these Shadow Pokemon?"

"Shadow Pokemon are… special." Rai said, speaking up in the place of Kris. "I suppose you could say Shadow Pokemon are… entirely different brand of species themselves."

"Special? Different brand of species?" Leinad asked, not understanding what he meant by that. "I don't necessarily comprehend you. So, stop being mysterious and shit and just tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Boy, you are extremely impatient." Rai said, as he sighed at Leinad. "But fine, I don't see any harm in explaining to you what Shadow Pokemon really are." Rai allowed the knowledge of the Shadow Pokemon to grow and surface in his mind and when he thought he was ready to explain, he told Leinad all about them. "As I said before, Shadow Pokemon are special. But, in all essence, they're a group of Pokemon that have had the doors to their hearts shut artificially, a process created by a certain organization that will stay unnamed. This process was originally started in the Orre region, however since then… it has spread worldwide, turning normal Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon instantly.

"To turn a Pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon is very strange because, through an undisclosed process, one would be able to remove a Pokemon's emotions, turning it into a soulless fighting machine. Unbeknown to many, the creator referred to this process as 'shutting the doors to their hearts' as was aforementioned. While normal Pokemon are generally friendly and trusting creatures, Shadow Pokemon are not hesitant to attack with full force, using techniques that reflect other moves, however, are seemingly much more powerful and are highly damaging any Pokemon that is not a Shadow Pokemon as you saw with Shadow Articuno's Shadow Chill."

Ah-ha! That's why that attack looked so different… It was a Shadow Pokemon's technique… Leinad thought as Rai continued his explanation.

"Likewise, they do not attack only other Pokemon, and will actually attack their Trainers unless tamed like Kris' Articuno. Shadow Pokemon can also be overwhelmed by their emotions, indicating their relative instability of their Shadow state, and hurt themselves because of it." Rai finished as Leinad raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about that aura that her Articuno is emitting? Is that also suggestive to the Shadow Pokemon?" Leinad asked, making his Poke Ball grow in size.

"Ah, that interesting little quirk." Rai said, although he was surprised that Leinad asked that question. "Yes, you are quite correct. That is how Shadow Pokemon are normally identified, however, most humans can not see that with their own eyes. It surprises me that you would ask that question because… not even I nor my partner can see that dark aura that emits from Articuno. However, I do remember someone telling us that people with certain abilities and tools can see that dark aura that emits from them. Normal Pokemon do not emit this energy and as such, generally speaking, most humans are not able to see the dark aura. But you… you must have some innate ability to see such things there."

"I guess so…" Leinad said as he sighed, realizing that his suspicions were true. Shadow Pokemon were beginning to spread faster than he originally anticipated and now… he needed to stop another from becoming anymore corrupted that it already was. "But now, it's time to get serious…" Leinad took something out of his jacket that he was wearing and quickly strapped it onto his arm.

It was a silver piece of machinery that wrapped around his arm, stretched to his shoulder, and ended up covering his entire left arm. A few wires wrapped themselves around the entire machine, glowing different colors of energy that consisted of blue and red. Each time Leinad moved his arm, the blue energy ran through the inside of the mechanized wires and the red energy soon followed in a small circles of their respective colors.

"What in the world is that?" Kris asked, ready to get into battle once more with Leinad.

"It's a special piece of machinery that I like to call…" Leinad said, tightening the piece of machinery on his arm, as it grew an extra plate that covered his entire fist. "The Snag Machine."

"The Snag Machine?" Rai asked, sounding a bit confused as he chuckled. "What is that?"

"You sound confused. Is it truly that tough to understand?" Leinad asked as Kris and Rai glared at him, knowing that this machine would help him win. "With this Snag Machine, I'm going to snatch your Pokemon from you! So, get ready!"

"Snatch my Pokemon?" Kris laughed at his wild accusation. "Are you out of your mind? How can you possibly do that?"

"With this Snag Machine." Leinad said, holding up his arm to them. "Now… pay attention and watch closely so you won't get lost. Are you ready?" Leinad put the Poke Ball up onto his hand that he was holding with the Snag Machine wrapped onto it, as it started to glow a bright white light. The light surrounded the entire Poke Ball, washing the Poke Ball in its glow, making it float in mid-air above his palm.

"Now, Snag Ball! Go!" Leinad tossed it at Kris' Shadow Articuno as it shone a bright light, opening up and encompassing Kris' Shadow Articuno in the light. Kris and Rai could only stand there and watch as Kris' Pokemon was sucked out of her control and into Leinad's Poke Ball. The Poke Ball, now with his Shadow Articuno inside of it, landed back on his palm, with the process complete. "See what I meant by that? The Snag Machine allows me to capture your Shadow Pokemon. Then when inside the Poke Ball, it becomes purified by the light that emerges from it. So… now, your Articuno is mine now."

"What?" Kris asked surprised with Rai's mouth agape. "How can you do that? That goes against the Pokemon association's policy! How can you snatch my Pokemon right up into that Snag Ball of yours?"

"It isn't against their policy. Turning Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon is the thing that's against their policy! And I, being the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town, have no taste for Shadow Pokemon! Purification is the only way to help out these Pokemon and that's what the Snag Machine can do!" Leinad said, holding up the Poke Ball containing the, now purified, legendary bird Pokemon, Articuno. "So, thanks for the Articuno! I think I'll use it! GO!" Leinad called out his Articuno. Then just as it emerged, it glared down at its previous owner and friends.

"No way! Dragonite!" Rai shouted, unleashing his Dragonite from his Poke Ball once more, which was still weakened from its battle against Leinad's Poliwrath.

"Vaporeon! Come out!" Kris shouted, calling out her Vaporeon again.

"NOW, ATTACK THAT TRAITOR OF A POKEMON!" Kris and Rai shouted at the same time as both of their Pokemon dashed forward, eyes glaring at Articuno. They were never its friend if they precceeded to try and take down as easily as they were. Vaporeon and Dragonite jumped into the air at Articuno, however, it was too late for them. They had already sealed their fate when they challenged Leinad to a battle.

"Articuno, finish them! AncientPower now!" Leinad ordered, as Articuno formed a glowing ball of white energy in front of its mouth. It then screeched loudly, firing the blast of white energy into Kris' Vaporeon and Rai's Dragonite. Seconds before the attack made contact, however, it grew to a tremendous size and smashed into Vaporeon and Dragonite, making a destructive impact onto the Pokemon and their Trainers as well.

When the debris and dust cleared from the area, the members of the Reddosuta Shikaku and their Pokemon had been knocked unconscious, hit hard with Leinad's attack. He made sure it wasn't powerful enough to kill them, just strong enough to knock them unconscious. Leinad had hopped on his Articuno's back and flew high into the sky just before the blast exploded, managing to dodge the attack before it caused any damaging effects to them.

Leinad pet Articuno on its head and smiled saying, "Nice work, Articuno. Now, let's head out before they wake up. They may be pretty pissed to see me still here with one of their Pokemon on my team." Leinad pointed forward to Articuno, who smiled and zipped forward, off to Mahogany Town, after a victorious battle whilst leaving both of their enemies on the ground, unconscious and disoriented.

Meanwhile, back in Orre, the Pokedex Holders and Wes arrived in their next location there called Phenac City which was a bit larger than the other place was. When they entered the city, the sign for it read, "A gorgeous jewel of a town that overflows with water in a forbidding desert". Just by its description, it gave some insight on the city. Phenac City, essentially, was a small city built around a desert oasis in the southeastern part of Orre.

However, just saying that does not give this town the feeling of beauty and excitement that it offers to travelers and the people that live there.

The entire city is surrounded by a wall that keeps out harsh desert winds. This essentially means that only cool, somewhat artificial air flew through the breeze of this town. As they walked into the town, they saw that most of the buildings were built of stone, however, in the center of the town there was a large, ornamental fountain that served as decoration and a rich display of Phenac's water supply.

As they started toward that fountain in the center of town, they saw two people there handling a burlap sack that shook back and forth for a strange reason. Walking up behind them, they listened to their entire conversation. The two guys there were so stupid that they didn't even notice the group of people walk behind them.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" One of them asked the other guy. "Get a grip man!"

"Yeah, you say that shit but… it honestly won't stop squirming." The second guy told the first. "Makes it tough hold on."

"Okay, okay, what the hell ever." The first guy said to the second just as they heard a muffled scream that came directly from the sack. The Pokedex Holders and Wes gasped, surprised that they had stuffed a person into that sack. "Settle down in there. Just be quiet for a little while longer."

"Help!" Someone shouted from inside the sack. "Someone, please help me! Kidnappers!"

"Damn it!" The second guy said back to the first. "That tape didn't keep her damn trap shut!" The second guy then raised his leg up to the bottom of the sack and slammed his foot into that person's back. "Hey! Shut the hell up! Quit your shouting!"

"Hey!" Machine shouted assertively as he touched the first guy's shoulder. The first guy turned around quick only to suffer a seriously devastating punch to his stomach, which sent him flying into the other guy, making them drop the sack and roll away from it which was all caused by Machine. "And that's what you get for kidnapping someone!"

Kusa quickly opened the sack and helped the person out of it saying, "Hey, are you alright? What's your name?"

"My name is… Rui." The girl introduced herself as Wes turned around and saw that she was reporter that worked for ONBS. "And… these guys kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped you?" Wes asked as he turned back to the other guys and cracked his knuckles. "Well, well, this is definitely an interesting situation."

"Oh! Shit!" The second guy said, as he turned to the first whom was wiping blood off the bottom of his nose of his nose. "Did these punks just hear of all that?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Machine said as he took out two Poke Ball's and tossed them into the air, releasing his Larvitar and his Charizard onto the battlefield.

"Hmph." The first guy said as he took out two of his own Poke Ball's. "Do you have any idea who we are? You're messing with the wrong crowd, punk and you're going to get flattened for it."

"I don't have any interest in learning who you bastards are!" Machine shouted, making the two guys jump a bit. "You bastards mistreated a lady and as such, you shall be punished for your misdeeds! Now, come on, bring it!"

"Since you overheard us, we don't have any choice. Blame it on your own bad luck if you lose to us!" The first shouted, calling out his two Pokemon against Machine's. "The name's Folly and I will defeat you and bring you to the boss!" Two Hoothoot emerged on the field, unleashing themselves before Machine's Charizard and Larvitar.

"The name's 'I don't give a shit and you're Pokemon are crap!' Now, let's battle!" Machine shouted, as his Charizard and Larvitar charged forward. "Charizard, let's take these guys out quickly! Heat Wave now! Then, Larvitar follow up with your Rock Throw!" Both of Machine's Pokemon burst forward, taking on one of the Hoothoot's that were in front of them. Charizard formed a red orange ball in its mouth and then unleashed a wind of flames that took out one of Folly's Hoothoot immediately.

"What the hell?" Folly asked surprised, seeing his first Hoothoot defeated. "Who are you guys?"

"None of your business! Just focus on the match, why don't you?" Machine asked as Folly glared at him, with his Larvitar up next to face against his Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis now!" Folly ordered as it blasted sleep-inducing waves at Larvitar from its eyes, however, Machine's Larvitar jumped over its attack and landed behind it. It then slammed its fist into Hoothoot's back sending it flying forwards, landing on its face.

"Charizard, Inferno now!" Machine shouted as Larvitar picked up a gigantic piece of the rock beneath their feet and tossed it at Hoothoot just as Machine's Charizard shot an intense blue-colored flame from its mouth at Folly's Hoothoot. Both attacks met in the middle, erupting onto Folly's Hoothoot. His Hoothoot was thrown through the air, burnt to cinders by the power of Machine's Pokemon. "Well? Are we done here?"

"Gaah!" Folly shouted, holding his head as he called back both of his defeated Pokemon. "You're tougher than you look! You took out my Hoothoot without ANY trouble! You're no ordinary Trainer, are you?" Just as Machine smirked at him, Wes looked at him, their eyes meeting in between. "Wait a sec… You! That face… Might you be… Team Snagem's-"

"NO!" Wes shouted to him, interrupting him. "I have never belonged to that backstabbing bunch of bastards! So, don't ever think of associating me with them!"

Just as Folly and his partner glared at Wes, a few people emerged on the scene, staring at the scene made by all of them. "What, what? What's going on out here!"

Rui's eyes glowed a strange color, giving the kidnappers a devious stare, as she shouted, "Eeek! Somebody! Save me! They're robbers!" She, of course, pointed to Folly and his partner, as everyone of the other people that emerged on the scene stared at them in confusion and fright.

"You be quiet!" Folly's partner shouted at Rui. "We're not robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kidnappers!"

"What? You… you dumb ass!" Folly shouted at his partner. "Don't go shooting off your mouth!" Folly turned to the group of people that had defeated him and his partner. "Don't get all happy just on account on winning this once! Next time we meet, I'll kill you, your Pokemon, and your friends! All in one amazing attack! You'll be blown by my magnificence!"

Rich glared at them both and said, "You two should leave. The more you stay here and talk to us, the more pathetic you guys look." Both Folly and his partner dashed out of Phenac City without any warning, with their pride crushed by the Pokedex Holders and Wes. The people that had ran out of to see what was going on, turned and left leaving the Pokedex Holders and Wes to look after the traumatized Rui.

"So…" Artie said, kneeling down to the news reporter. "Are you alright, miss? Are you hurt at all?"

"Yes and no." She said as she stood up, answering both of Artie's questions, and he helped her up to her feet. "Can you believe those people? I can't believe they would kidnap someone like me!"

"That is a horrible thing to do." Rich said, turning around to her. "Who were those guys anyway?" In all honesty, none of her saviors truly cared about who she was. They just needed to know that she was alright.

"I have no idea." Wes said, bringing attention to himself. "But, we don't have time to waste on stupid shit like this. Let's check out this town for anymore shady guys or characters."

"Well, that's true but…" Kusa said as she turned to Wes. "I have something to speak to Wes about. We all do, actually."

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked as he turned away from everyone. "I have nothing to hide and no discrepancies against you guys."

"We know that. But, we do know that you're hiding something. You've been hiding it from us." Kusa responded. "I noticed something was off about you as soon as we met you. It's a point of atonement for you to join the Pokedex Holders. To join us. You want to make up for something that you screwed up in the past so, you thought, by joining us, you'll be forgiven for your crimes."

Pokedex Holders? Rui thought to herself as she looked over to Machine, instantly noticing that he was the main leader of the group.

"So, tell us, Wes," Rich said to him. "Tell us who you really are. And don't lie to us this time."

Wes sighed and said, "Fine. I'll tell you everything about me but… let's go into that Pokemon Center over there. I don't want her to know anything about me. Come on." Wes and the Pokedex Holders walked away from Rui, leaving her a bit confused and out of touch for a second.

But then, as she saw them walk into the Pokemon Center, she had finally realized it. She had realized who they were. She opened her eyes widely and smiled at nothing as she said to herself, "The Pokedex Holders… saved me?" Rui then chased after them and Wes, heading into the Pokemon Center.


	67. Chapter 67 Wes' Past Part One

Wes and the Pokedex Holders sat at one of the back most tables of the Phenac City Pokemon Center. A waitress came up to them, however, they didn't need anything so they brushed her away. Rui, the girl that they had just saved, sat a table or two in front of them with her back to the powerful Pokemon Trainers. She ordered some tea and listened in on their conversation. She wanted to truly know if the Pokedex Holders were true to their name and respectable nature.

"So, go ahead, Wes," Kusa said to him, to allow him to begin. "Tell us a little about yourself. And by a little, I mean, whatever the hell you've been hiding from us the moment we met you."

Wes sighed and said, "I guess you guys really don't miss anything… Fine, like I said before, I'll tell everything about me the day my parents took me out to see the Pokemon world and evidently, catch my own Pokemon. Because, that's where all the… craziness happens." Wes closed his eyes and spoke clearly, beginning his story of his past.

—-

I was a young boy about ten years old. My father, Leo had just returned back from a long trip that he took overseas and because of this, my mother, Lucy, coerced my father into taking a drive with us into the grasslands. The grasslands were unknown to us, that is because, obviously, we had never been there before. We had no idea what to expect. We didn't fully realize that this was the time we could be seen as a family. Or whatever you would like to call us at this moment.

The reason I say this is because my family and I haven't always been the greatest of families. We fought over trivial things such as whether or not we loved one another. My mother would reprimand me mainly because I had never told her once in her life that I loved her. She had told me many times but she had never seemed to show it. She teased me unsparingly to the point where I physically had to raise my hand and knock her senseless so that she would stop. She acted like a complete bully to me but despite that… there was always one thing that always brought my mother and I together. My father, Leo.

My father, Leo, was like a ray of inspiration for me and my mother's greatest love in her life besides me. My father always seemed to settle petty squabbles between my mother and I. With him around, I always knew that my mother and I truly loved each other. He really brought the best out of both of us. That's why, when he returned from his long trip, we went on an adventure with him. We had actually bought this new car and everything. Because we knew that when my father came back to be with us again, we could get places faster. Very shortly after he arrived back at our in Orre, we left to the grasslands, which were… luscious and beautifully stunning at the time.

The grasslands was a place where it was always green. No matter what the weather, it was always very stayed beautiful. However, now… in this day and age, the grasslands were wiped out. There were stomped flat and burnt to the ground, destroying one of the best childhood memories I ever had. But back then, there was no true description to express the feeling that you got when you arrived here. It was too majestic for words.

But we arrived at the grasslands and headed into the land of Pokemon. For some reason, just as it is now, Orre never had wild Pokemon about around everyone else. They may have been too afraid to come or something but to me, when I was younger, I didn't understand it. So, to catch any Pokemon of your own, one would always need to travel to the grasslands. But… despite knowing that you could catch Pokemon did not mean that you knew how dangerously viscous they could get. Actually, despite having a clear head at the time, I was more enticed to decide on my first Pokemon that I would catch.

We traveled throughout the grasslands until we got to the top of hill. The three of us hopped out of the car and walked to the highest point of it all.

My mother and father raced to the top of hill and they smiled at me. They then turned their heads to see the entire area and realized that they could see everything from there. They gasped as I asked, "What's wrong? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, of course! But… Wes, come here! You must see this spectacular view!" My father called to me. I smiled and raced toward them, with my smile overwhelming their vision. They loved to see me smile and I loved to see them do the same. It was amazing, I thought, as I raced up the hill to my parents. We're actually a family again and… it feels great, I told myself as tears began flowing down my face. I was crying in joy and even though I had cried many times before, this time, it felt amazing to be crying as a small gust of wind blew past me and picked up some of grasses up with it. I stopped and looked up to my side to see the grasses float away into the distance.

That day was turning out perfectly. I didn't want to be anywhere else right now and I finally believed that I could be with my family forever, as one should. But, when I turned back around, I did not only see my mother and father standing there. A large shadow of an angry Pokemon was quickly rising over their bodies. Fear immediately submerged my body and forced it to stop moving. I was literally paralyzed in fear.

My mother and father saw that I stopped and asked, in unison, "Wes! Is something wrong?" All I could do was… point. I rose my arm, realizing that this was the only part of my body that I could move and found myself crying again. But those tears that had been flowing before had now turned into tears of fear and desperation.

With my hand pointed directly past them, I stuck out my finger and shouted, as much as I could, "Mom! Dad! Look out!" Those words rung through their ears as I saw the shadow of the Pokemon finally engulfed their bodies. My father and mother slowly turned their heads, realizing that my fear was shared with them.

The shadow soon became clear, as its eyes glowed bright red, shrouded in an anger that I had never seen before. My father knew immediately what this creature. It was a Pokemon. A Pokemon named, Kangaskahn and it was billowing mad. Or rather, you could say it was, enraged. And the target of its fury was none other than my mother and father.

Not caring why or when it was enraged, my father pushed my mother back down the hill, suffering a major wound on his left side. He held his side and skidded backward, feeling the pain immediately cause his left side to weaken. He fell to his knees and pressed his side much harder, not exactly helping his bloody situation that he had forced into. But, despite that, my father wasn't giving up.

The enraged Pokemon ran at my father but he jumped to the side, using the grassy surface to act as a slippy floor. This way, he could force the Pokemon over the side without harming it in the first place.

"Dad!" I cried out to him as the enraged Pokemon turned back around, ready to completely mow my father down.

"Wes!" My father yelled back at me, as I looked up to the hill and listened quietly. "Son, you have you get out of here! Take your mother with you!"

"But, Leo, what about you?" My mother asked, eyes streaming so many tears that she could barely see.

"Lucy, Wes… I'm… done for… I'm sorry but… but this is my curtain call! I must bid you both farewell!" Leo shouted to my mother and I. Those were his last words. He stood to his feet and used the last of his strength to jump at the enraged Pokemon. However, the enraged Kangaskahn saw this coming. It turned around and rammed its arms into my father's body, knocking him back where he sat a few seconds ago.

"Dad!" I shouted my father, unable to leave him in his time of need.

"Wes!" My father shouted, freezing me in place. "What the hell did I just SAY? Get the hell out of here and save yourselves! Take your mother and go!"

"What? But Dad-"

"JUST GO!" My father made himself perfectly with that last rebuttal. He did not need to say it again. I truly understood his orders now. My mother and I needed to get the hell out here and get somewhere safe. Maybe, if we at least escaped from this enraged beast, we could contact the authorities and get this beast under control. Unfortunately, my mother had other plans.

I turned to where she should have been standing and saw that she was missing. When I turned back to where the bloody battle between my father and the Kangaskahn was taking place, I saw my mother, launching herself through the air at the beast. The beast did not see my mother at all, engulfed in its own anger at something we didn't know we did. But nonetheless, my mother was finally able to get on the back of the enraged Kangaskahn, confusing it.

However, all this did was make the Kangaskahn more angry than it was already was. It was able to a hold onto my mother and without warning, picked up both of my parents and tossed them down the hill, smashing them into our car. The car managed to explode, sending the three of us flying through the air, struggling to survive against the beast.

I tried to stand up to my feet but all I could manage was to get to my knees. As I rose my hand and wiped the sweat from my eyes, I could watch in horror as the enraged Kangaskahn mercilessly killed my parents. However, right before they died, they turned to me and smiled, despite their situation. The enraged Kangaskahn walked over to my mother and father, with their bodies facing me, and began to tear their bodies apart, limb from limb.

I could only watch in complete and utter disgust and fear as my parents were torn apart right before my eyes. The Kangaskahn was ruthless and I believed it was trying to torture me. I watch the enraged Kangaskahn tear my parents apart, and I watched so intently that I could see the bones, tissue, blood, and organs fall from their bodies in a disgusting mess. As soon as their bodies were torn apart, the remaining blood that hadn't dripped from their bodies, splashed all over the area, covering me in blood that didn't belong to me.

I stared at my body, seeing that I was covered in my parents… blood. My body shook uncontrollably and I was unable to force myself to stop shaking. All I could do was play the memory of my parents being ripped apart, as if they were dolls that little girls could easily just tear apart. I felt my body become cold as the enraged Kangaskahn finally dropped their destroyed bodies. Or what was left of their bodies.

My head unconsciously turned up to see the Kangaskahn was walking toward me. It was about to do the same thing… to me! It was about to… kill me, in cold blood, for no apparent reason. I remember myself getting up from where I was standing and backing up toward a deep ravine that was behind him. I started to step backward but as my foot touched a small rock, I felt that I was about to go over the edge, literally. And I couldn't help myself. I couldn't do anything to avenge my parents death. They were all that I had and now… they were gone. The proof was all over me, splashed on my body like an artist painting a mosaic. I was canvas, their blood was the paint, and Kangaskahn was the artist.

The enraged Kangaskahn stepped toward me and I completely lost my grip on anything. On reality, on my own ability to focus, and the ledge itself. I fainted, and everything soon became dark. I don't remember what happened next but all I knew, from this moment, was that I lost consciousness and escaped the enraged Kangaskahn, for now.


	68. Chapter 68 Wes' Past Part Two

I awoke a few days later slowly. Immediately upon waking up, I realized that I couldn't move whatsoever. My body was extremely sore and what's more, it was raining outside. The raining pelted the ground like a million meteors falling from the heavens. It aggravated my head giving me an even larger headache than I had before. Finally, I managed to open my eyes completely to see two Pokemon sitting by my side.

"Ah!" I jumped, while resisting the pain for a second, and slowly scurried over to another section of the place I was sitting in. As my back touched the wall, I felt the pain engulfed my entire body again. But, within that pain, I could feel a rock pointing onto my back from the wall. I used the little strength that I had left to discover that I was sitting in a dark cave. "How did I get in here?"

The two Pokemon that had been by my side when I awoke started toward me. I tried to get away from them because, after my last excursion with that enraged Kangaskahn made me never want or have to do with Pokemon ever again. I was completely frightened by even the sight of the smallest creature known as a Pokemon.

But, as they headed toward me, I felt something emanating from the each of them. It was a strong aura that made me feel better about myself. They reminded me of my mother and father. And, at the moment, I realized who these two Pokemon were. They were the two Pokemon that I have now; my loyal Espeon and Umbreon. This is the first time that I had ever met them.

For whatever reason, I allowed them to come near me. The Umbreon kept me warm while the Espeon used its Morning Sun ability to heal me. It was such a comfortable feeling that I closed my eyes and felt the warmth embrace of these loving Pokemon cover me. I slept until morning, I suppose because I couldn't remember anything that happened after I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, the sun from outside shone on my body, warming it from the cold night that I had a few hours earlier. My eyes didn't open until I heard my parent's voice call out to me as if they there with me at the moment…

_"__Wes… Wake up, son… A new day has come…"_

After I heard that, my eyes jutted open and I jumped up from where I was laying, and looked around the cave that I was still resting in. I searched for my parents but, unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen. Had I dreamed that just now? Was it just my own grief making me hear these things? Or was I truly becoming insane?

Many questions ran through my head but as soon as I saw my new friends, Espeon and Umbreon, I knew I would be better with them by my side. I don't know why but like I said, they seriously reminded me of my mother and my father. So, when I knew that I could walk and I felt back to my old self, I stood up and walked out of the cave with the Espeon and Umbreon trailing behind me.

"Huh?" I asked myself as I turned around to see that the two Pokemon were indeed following me. "Do you guys… want to come with me?" I knelt down to the ground as the Espeon and Umbreon ran over to me, nudging their bodies against my body, answering my question. "Very well then… Let's go then!" I said as I took out two Poke Balls that my father gave to me when he returned and officially caught both of them. They both jumped into the air and happily entered the two Poke Balls without any hesitation. They really wanted to be with me. And, strangely enough, I wanted to be with me. I couldn't explain it to anyone even now. It just felt like… like I needed to be with them.

As I started out for the exit of the grasslands, something caught my eyes as I came out to a clearing that I was sure was very close to its exit. It jumped out in front of me, making me skid backward a few feet through the grass. Standing right before me, still flushed with enraged red eyes was the same Kangaskahn that had killed his parents a few days earlier. At first, I suppose its anger overwhelmed its sight. But then, when it could see a little clearer, it turned its head and glared fiercely at me. It stepped toward me, slowly, making the ground shake beneath it as it walked toward me.

When our eyes connected, I didn't know what to do. I felt just as helpless as before when I didn't have Pokemon and I couldn't do much else to help myself out. But then, I realized something. I had something by my side to help me now. And they rested on my belt loop, also given to me by my father when he returned.

I knew I could exact my revenge against this beast now. But as I took the two Poke Ball's for Espeon and Umbreon off of my belt loop, I wondered to myself, "What could make this beast as angry as it was?" But as it began to increase its speed toward me, I knew there could be no time to think. This was now a survival between life and death. I had to become the Pokemon Trainer that I am today.

I held up both Poke Ball's and shouted, "Come out, Espeon and Umbreon!" I tossed both Poke Ball's up into the air, releasing my two Pokemon onto the field. For some reason, as soon as they came onto the field, a list of their attacks flushed through my head. I smirked confidently as both of the Pokemon charged forward without my command. Not that that was a problem but, after this, I had make them listen to me sometimes.

The Kangaskahn didn't waste anytime trying to get past them and over to me. But then, just as it did, Espeon jumped in front of me and one of its moves popped into my head. I immediately shouted it out saying, "Espeon, Reflect now!" Espeon stood firmly and covered me and itself in a barrier of pure energy that completely surprised the enraged Kangaskahn. It brought its fist down onto the barrier and it flew backward, landing on its back nearby Umbreon.

Umbreon looked back at me and waited for its next command as one of its moves popped into my head. I blurted out to my Pokemon, "Umbreon, Bite now!" Umbreon jumped into the air above the angry Kangaskahn just as it stood back up, biting into its flesh as hard as it could. The angry Kangaskahn roared for Umbreon to let it go but Umbreon's grip on the Kangaskahn was tough and thorough. It wouldn't let go, no matter what. I smiled happily, realizing that I was becoming what my father once was. I was becoming an amazing Pokemon Trainer.

Then, just as Espeon charged toward Kangaskahn, I realized why it was so enraged at anything that came to cross its path. In its pouch, there was something missing. I knew there had to be something there but, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, as Espeon smashed against the enraged Kangaskahn, I realized what it was. I don't know why I didn't see it before.

The Pokemon, Kangaskhan, always has a baby in its pouch. It takes care of it, nurtures it, and loves it as if there was nothing else in the world beside it. The younger offspring of the Kangaskhan species are very fragile and that was why it was so angry. I had heard something about Kangaskhan going crazy because once their offspring had been touched or harmed, they would attack anything around them, being consumed by the anger that was caused because their baby's were gone. That meant this Kangaskhan was a female and it had lost its baby in the area.

It finally all made sense! The Kangaskhan was so enraged because it was a mother trying to find its baby. Honestly, it probably didn't even recognize me. It was just attacking my family and I because, knowing we were the only human in the grasslands, it went berserk and blamed us for taking her baby. Despite knowing this, this didn't diminish my feelings about what this Pokemon had done my family. What it done to me. It was unforgivable, no matter what the reason was. But maybe, he could win this battle without truly ever hurting this motherly creature!

"Espeon, Reflect now!" I shouted to my Espeon, as it covered its body in the same barrier that it was before. Umbreon jumped back as I shouted, "Umbreon, Taunt now!" Umbreon glared tauntingly at the enraged Kangaskhan making it charge toward it. "Umbreon, Snatch!" As the enraged Kangaskhan came charging at him, Umbreon's eyes glowed a bright white color. Kangaskhan then stopped in her place, confused at what to do next. Umbreon then charged forward and rammed its head into the motherly Kangaskhan, knocking it back a bit. Espeon then smashed its body into the Kangaskhan, making it fall onto the ground.

That was not my initial plan but it seemed to knock the Kangaskhan out. I surmised that it had already been too weakened to fight and only its will to fight against the person who had stolen its baby kept it going as much as it did. In fact, when I looked over to the Kangaskhan as the three of us escaped, I saw that it was covered in bruises that I had not originally caused.

After all of this happened, I traveled for many days. I knew I couldn't ever go back to my house. There was way too many memories there. And so, I stopped there right before completely leaving and burned the entire house down to the ground. I then began traveling through the wasteland of Orre. I suppose I was trying to find my way throughout this region. But the wasteland is long and much too difficult to complete with just two Pokemon and one human. I almost gave up on myself until I reached a town called Pyrite Town.

"Awesome!" I said to myself as I called out my Espeon and Umbreon. "Hey guys, look!" Both of my Pokemon emerged from their Poke Ball's and immediately smiled at the town to know that we had finally gotten somewhere. But, as I started into the town, I was confronted by the name of Gonzap.

This man, in all honesty raised for me for many years. Actually, he really raised for about five to six years. I was completely grateful to him, of course because he took off where my mother and father could not. In fact, he even made a greater Pokemon Trainer because of his influence. However, when I turned seventeen, I finally realized why he really wanted me. I didn't know this until later, however, the man in question was actually… the leader of Team Snagem. And one day, he asked me to join.

Team Snagem was a criminal organization similar to that of Team Rocket. They were ruthless at what they did and they ran through the shadows doing their dirty work while stealing and destroying the lives of people all the while.

Before he truly brought up the question of me joining or not, he took me to the Team Snagem base of operations. It wasn't anything flashy really but they were definitely more powerful than people gave them credit for. He showed me all around the base, telling me all of its secrets and places of origin. He told they were also allied with a group named, Cipher but, for some reason, I had actually never met the members of Cipher. So I know nothing about them.

But, after he basically took me on a "tour" of their entire base, we stopped in his "office" to talk about the situation. He sat in a large spinning chair and asked me, in his most "fatherly" voice, "So, Wes, what do you say? Will you join alongside us?"

"Uh…" I stood in front of his desk, not sure of what to say. I was still a young child at this point and I really didn't know what to say. I had no idea how much trouble an affiliation with a criminal organization could be. Gonzap led me on and since I wasn't as conscious with their evil ways as I am now, I was a bit eager to see what being with this evil organization could be like.

"Well?" Gonzap asked me, as I let the thought jumble around in my head. "Wes… I'm not trying to force you into doing this. But, think about this for a second. With us, you could travel all over Orre, have money, power, and… maybe even give those dead parents of yours a proper burial."

"Really?" I asked him, not knowing the dangers of what lay before me. "I could really do all of that with Team Snagem?"

"Of course," That old bastard lied. "You could do ALL of that and… I suppose, more."

"Like what else more?" I asked sounding a bit eager than before.

"Like… becoming the BEST Pokemon Trainer – Master, even – that your father may have been. You could become the best of the best. All you have to do is decide. Your Pokemon would become even stronger with us." Gonzap stated as my eyes widened in happiness. "Well, Wes, what is your answer?"

I didn't care about anything else but becoming a Pokemon Master at that time. I wanted to become what my father and face problems head on with my Pokemon at my side. I wanted the strength and money to achieve whatever I wanted. I cared about nothing else. So, after he suckered me into all of this, I turned around to him and grabbed his hand firmly saying, "Yes, Gonzap! I will join Team Snagem! And I'll do my best to become the best of the best!"

Gonzap shook my hand and laughed evilly saying, "That's all I ever… wanted from you, Wes. Welcome to the Team."

—

"I was such a fool back then. I believe another reason I joined Team Snagem was to repay Gonzap for taking care me of those years." Wes stated, ending the story of his past. "But, as I became more intelligent and consciously aware of my surroundings, I realized that I had do something to stop them, from the inside out.

"I waited until I knew I would be strong enough to take all of them down. They never expected it and never would have had their entire base destroyed and their Snag Machine stolen if they had simply left me out of it. Then again, it was good for me to join with them or I wouldn't have been able to take them down as quickly as I might have been."

"So…" Kusa said, letting all of his information sink. "That's everything? You've told us everything of your past?"

"Yeah, that's everything… Why? Were you expecting something more?" Wes asked, as Kusa shook her head.

"You just ended the story so abruptly. Don't you think you should have ended it differently?" Kusa asked as Wes glared at Rui who met eyes with him as she walked out of the front door.

"No." Wes said as he stood up and started for the door. "Because, apparently, we couldn't even have privacy here! That damned reporter heard all of my past!"

"What? When?" Rich asked surprised not seeing anyone but them in the Pokemon Center.

"Just now! Come on!" Wes said as they all walked out after the girl who had listened in on their conversation.

Rui knew she had been found out because she saw them coming. She tried to run away but as she started running, the ground beneath her feet began to rumble violently. "Huh? What the-" Machine's Larvitar burst out of the ground and knocked Rui down on her backside, stopping her from running away. "Ouch! That really hurt you little bastard! What the hell was that about?"

Larvitar stuck its tongue out at Rui as a red light shot from over Rui's head and called it back to its Poke Ball. She turned around just as she realized that she had been caught. "Nice work, Larvitar." Machine said, stuffing his Poke Ball back into his pocket.

"You!" Wes shouted, pointing at her from the middle of the group. She tried to run away but Wes caught her by her collar and picked her up saying, "What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you listen in on our entire conversation?"

"I was… curious?" Rui shrugged, as Wes pulled his fist back and was about to knock her out when Artie stopped him. "Huh?"

"Wes, do you have no manners?" Artie asked, as he glared at Wes. He then set her down and backed away from her, still steamed. Artie stepped up to her and asked, "Rui, are you alright? Did Wes hurt you at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you very much." Rui said as she looked at Wes who ignored eye contact with her completely. "So… Are you guys really the Pokedex Holders?"

"Yes…" Wes said, sighing. "THEY are. I believe they made that clear earlier. And I thought I made it clear earlier that I didn't want YOU to listen to my story of the past! How the hell could totally go against my wishes like that?"

"Like I said, you guys saved me. I am in debt to you." Rui said as Wes raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no you don't." Wes said, forcefully. "I don't trust reporters like you. How do we not know you're part of Team Snagem or Cipher? How can we trust you?"

"There's no way in hell that I could EVER be apart of Team Snagem! Why the hell would you think when I was captured by their goons?" Rui asked surprised as Wes smiled nervously, realizing that she was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah." Wes said, in a nervous tone.

"Besides, Wes…" Machine said, patting him on the shoulder. "Rui could be a big help in the long run. Being a reporter, she could essentially break the cover of the groups that we're looking for. Don't you think so?"

Wes sighed and turned away from them saying, "You're right, Machine… Fine. She can join up with us. But, just because she's with us… doesn't mean I have to like this shit." Wes walked away from everyone as Artie sighed at him.

"Don't worry, Rui. He'll warm up to you soon enough." Rich said as Rui sighed at him. "Trust me. He's just that type of person. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he had an underlying subconscious crush on you and he isn't willing to admit it."

"Shut the hell up, Rich! I can still hear you!" Wes shouted to Rich, making the Pokedex Holders laugh heartily.

"Heh… He doesn't seem like it right now…" Rui said, kind of in disappointment.

"Don't worry. Since you're with us now, he'll have to get used to you anyway." Kusa said, smiling at her. "Machine and my boyfriend were the same way when I first joined up with them. But now, we're even better friends because of it."

"Really?" Rui asked, with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Just trust me, he'll come to appreciate you." Kusa said as they both smiled at one another.

"Oh!" Rui said as she realized something. "How about this then? Will this help him out?" Rui took out something from her pocket and held it out in front of them. It was an electronic device that resembled the Pokedex that Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich had.

"What is it?" Artie asked, as the four of them looked at the electronic device.

"This, gentleman and ladies, is a P*DA. It's kind of like a Pokedex but… for people in Orre. It stands for Pokemon Digital Assistance." Rui said, handing the device to Machine.

This electronic device, known as the P*DA, would truly help them and Wes out here in Orre. It would be, obviously, in lieu of a Pokedex because just like their Pokedex's did, it kept track of the users Trainer info, money, and other such features.

It could also send emails similar to that of their Pokenav's or the Johto Pokedex Holders' Pokegear. In fact, this was a little bit more advance than their Pokedex's or Pokenav because it seemed to also have a ring tone that the user could be able to set. It could also locate certain types of Pokemon, however, there was also a missing spot on the menu. Because of their Pokenav's and Pokedex's, none of the Pokedex Holders needed this.

"Hey, Wes!" Machine shouted to him as he turned around. "Catch!" He threw the P*DA through the air and Wes caught it easily, amazed that one of the Pokedex Holders would give such a fine piece of machinery to him.

"Is this the newest version of the P*DA? How did you get this?" Wes asked, happier than he could express that he had obtained this.

"Rui got it for you. Shouldn't you thank for it?" Machine asked, as Wes sighed and turned around to Rui.

"I guess I have to say… Thanks, um… Rui." Wes said, nervously and kind of embarrassed that this girl was actually part of their group now. "I really… appreciate it."

"No sweat, Wes!" Rui said, as she smiled at him and waved. Wes then turned back around, and put his newly obtained P*DA away into his pocket. Rui shrugged and then asked, "Okay… Where to next?"

"Pyrite Town." Wes said, turning back around to the rest of them. "That's where we're heading next."

"Pyrite Town? Why there? That place is full of thugs, according to what I've heard." Rui said as Wes glared at her, knowing that she was referring to the story of his past.

"I don't really give a damn what you've heard. That's where we're going. So, get over it." Wes said, walking past them and over to his motorcycle.

"Wait a second, Wes." Machine said as he looked over to the stairs that led up to the middle of the city. "What's beyond that point up there?"

"Oh, that?" Wes asked, leaving his motorcycle where it stood. "That's where Phenac Colosseum is located. There are awesomely powerful Pokemon Trainers there and I believe you win some type of prize if you beat everyone there. Why do you ask?"

"Before we go, we have to stop there." Machine said as Wes raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why the hell would you want to go there?" Wes asked, seeing the anticipation build on Machine's expression.

"I want to test my metal there!" Machine shouted as he started charging forward. "Let's go everybody!" Without warning, the rest of the Pokedex Holders ran after Machine, wanting to see how well they would do as well.

"Machine, wait up!" Rui shouted, racing after them, already seeing why they achieved their fame when they did. Wes sighed and smirked, following after them forthwith, wanting to know how well they would do.


	69. Chapter 69 Stories Unfolding

Hakel flew on his Pidgeot as fast as he could toward the Johto Region. He was making some good time as he soon entered the region a few hours after he obtained the message from Crystal. He sped through several different towns including the broken down Ecruteak City and headed straight for New Bark Town. He knew Professor Pine had been waiting for quite a bit of time for him. He finally arrived in New Bark Town about thirty minutes later. He jumped off of his Pidgeot and landed on the ground, calling back his Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

As he reached for the doorknob, he turned to see that Professor Pine and Crystal were outside, waiting for him. "Professor Pine! Crys!" Hakel said, happy that he finally arrived.

"Hakel, you've finally arrived. What took you so long?" Professor Pine asked Hakel. He smiled at him as all three of them laughed jokingly. "But, in all seriousness, I have a mission for you and Crystal to take part in."

"Hakel and I? Really?" Crystal asked, as Hakel assumed she had just arrived as well.

"Yes. Are you two up for working with each other?" Professor Pine asked as they both looked at each other.

Hakel then slung his arm around her neck and said, "Of course! She's a new recruit to the Pokedex Holders! I'd be happy to work with her!"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I could learn a lot from Hakel!" Crystal said, happily blushing.

"Very well then. You two will work together up until the point Machine and the others return from Orre." Professor Pine said as Hakel sighed. "What's wrong, Hakel?"

"Well… I was kind of hoping that I would be able to get to go to Orre with the others but… it doesn't matter. I'm willing to work with Crys until they return." Hakel said, kind of disappointed that he wasn't in the center of action with Machine or Kusa.

"Don't worry, Hakel. You two will be very busy here. I can guarantee that, for sure." Professor Pine said as Hakel and Crystal stood side by side and waited for his command. "I know this has been said by Machine and the others but we have one goal in mind right now. We MUST find the three missing Pokedex Holders; Gold, Silver, and Brandon."

"Have you any idea of where they could be?" Crystal asked as Professor Pine shook his head.

"I would recommend going to the Lake of Rage and looking there. That is the last place I remember Machine telling me where they were. From there, if you can find anymore information about them, follow it and find them. Gold and Silver have been missing for far too long. When you find them, search for Brandon. He has to be somewhere in this region. Once you have completed your mission, report back to me." Professor Pine asked as Hakel had already called out his Pidgeot. "Already raring to go, eh?"

"Of course! I've wanted to find those two idiots for awhile now!" Hakel said, as he hopped onto his Pidgeot's back. "Come on, Crys!" He took Crystal's hand and pulled her up onto his Pokemon's back. "Is that all Prof.?"

"Yes! But, remember, get back to me when you find any of them!" Professor Pine ordered, as Hakel and Crystal nodded back to him. Hakel and Crystal then took off as fast as possible, blasting through the skies toward Mahogany Town. Just as they disappeared out of his sight, he remembered he forgot to tell them something. "Oh! I forgot to tell them about what the Kanto Pokedex Holders are doing! But… I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. They should be fine without the knowledge."

—

Meanwhile, in Kanto, the remaining Pokedex Holders that had traveled back there, immediately went to go check on Yellow. In fact, they had vowed to take care of her until Machine returned.

After awhile, Green allowed Red and Blue to leave, even though they insisted that they didn't want to, Green forced them to leave. Green said she would be able to take care of Yellow from this point forward.

"Damn it!" Green shouted as she slammed both of her hands onto the table in front of her. "This is Machine's problem! Why isn't he here to take care of you?"

"Green," Yellow chuckled. "Calm down. There is no reason to panic about anything. This is the only first few hours. I don't even know the gender of the baby yet."

"I don't care, Yellow! Even if that's true, he still should be here to share in the enjoyment of just waiting for the damn thing!" Green shouted, angered at Machine's "apparent lack of responsibility". "Don't you so, Yellow?"

"Not really, Green." Yellow said, looking down at her stomach and putting her two hands there. "In fact, because of the circumstances, I insisted that Machine leave for Orre. That way, I can take it easy here, get some much needed rest, and leave everything else to Machine and the rest of the Pokedex Holders. Honestly, you don't really need to be here, Green. It's not the world is going to end without you here."

"Well…" Green said as her tone calmed. "I suppose I want to be here with you, Yellow. We haven't seen each other in awhile because you either spend a lot of time with Machine or you're on a mission with the other Pokedex Holders. We don't ever get to hang out anymore."

"You're here now, aren't you?" Yellow asked, smiling at Green. "Why didn't you tell me? We're still best friends and you and Red could have visited Machine and I sometime after you got married. By the way, how is Red doing?"

Green sighed and said, "I… don't really want to talk about it. Red… seems more different than he used to be about two years ago."

"Different? What do you mean?" Yellow asked, as Green turned away from her. "I mean, I just don't understand, Green. Red seems the same as he's always been. Don't you think it would be better to explain what you're feeling instead of keeping it bottled inside?"

"I guess… you're right, Yellow." Green said, as she turned back to Yellow and smiled at her. "Are you sure you want my problems thrown on your shoulders?"

"Don't worry about me. My mental state is zen-like right now. So, I should be able to take any problems you have on your shoulders. So, please, Green, go ahead." Yellow said as Green gave her a hug, happy to have a friend like her.

"Thank you, Yellow…" Green sniffled, as Yellow hugged her back.

"Now…" Yellow said as she pushed Green away from her. "Tell me what's on your mind." And so, Green told Yellow everything that was on her mind about Red.

—

Back in Johto, the Masked Man appeared in the skies of Ecruteak City, where no one had been living for awhile, flying on his Delibird. He dashed through the air as he said to himself, "It looks like they're looking for me. Too bad they'll never find me." The Masked Man headed straight for Bell Tower, in the far distance that seemed to be shrouded in a strange white light that kept it invisible. Meaning that the tower that had fallen just a few days ago, was not the real one! But for some reason, even though it was invisible to the naked, human eye, the Masked Man could see it in plain sight.

"With the glowing statue, they know that the owner is returning soon! But the wouldn't even dream that today's the day!" The Masked Man said, chuckling maniacally to himself as he brought his Delibird up through the clouds. "Because… the statue was created… by none other than ME!"

The Masked Man then headed up through some clouds until he finally reached the highest point that he could go in the clouds. There, floating in front of him, was the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh, glaring at him ferociously.

"Shaoooh!" Ho-Oh cried, unleashing a bright light from its body that consumed the Masked Man.

"I have returned for you, Ho-Oh! It has been nine, long years, old friend! And now, I will capture you once again!" The Masked Man shouted, as Ho-Oh flew at him, angered by his presence. The two then began their battle just, trying to consume each other in their own strength.

—

Hakel and Crystal finally arrived in the Lake of Rage. Hakel and Crystal jump off of Pidgeot, landing in front of the ledge that led into the Lake. Hakel and Crystal split up in different directions and investigated the entire Lake of Rage to look for Gold and Silver. They even stopped a few people that they were passing them but sadly, no one knew where they were. When they met back in the middle of the Lake, a man was sitting by a house listening to a radio that was not very important to Hakel or Crystal, yet. They both had disappointed looks on their faces, already answering the question they about to ask.

"Really?" Hakel asked as Crystal shook her head. "There was no one that knew anything about them?"

"Nope, not a one. They said they remembered seeing two boys, which I eventually presumed were Gold and Silver but, apparently, during a Pokemon battle, they disappeared. But they haven't seen either boy anywhere near here in days." Crystal said, as Hakel rubbed his chin.

"Well… Let's explore that fact because… what you just said wasn't entirely worthless information." Hakel said as he walked behind Crystal and began walking back and forth in a circle with her.

"It wasn't? Why not?" Crystal asked, as she realized that Hakel was just as awesome as Machine was. But, Crystal didn't feel as much of an attraction to Hakel. She felt that, Hakel could be more of a tutor to her and she could learn many things from him.

"Well… Think about part of the statement." Hakel said, bringing the statement back into subject. "You said that the people around here said that, 'they remembered seeing two boys in a battle against someone else but, before the battle had truly commenced, the two simply disappeared', right? Is that essentially what they said?"

"Yeah, that's right. But, I don't understand-"

"Listen closely then. Because, I think I may have figured out who had done this to our friends." Hakel said, as Crystal paid attention to him intently. "Gold and Silver came here for a reason. That reason, as of right now, is unknown. However, we do know one thing! They came here, and I presume they initially didn't intend on getting into a fight, and someone must have ambushed them. By the way you told me that the two of them got into fight means that one person was able to take them both on and defeat them, or end the battle with them prematurely. Now, this brings us to the final conclusion. There is someone more powerful, at the moment, than the Pokedex Holders combined. He has such power that he was able to defeat Machine and Gold so easily, he acted like it was child's play. There is one person that I know has that much power."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, I am, Crys." Hakel said, patting her on the back. "The person that made Gold and Silver disappear was none other than… the Masked Man himself. He defeated Gold and Silver and caused them to disappear."

"No way! How… How could the two of them be defeated so easily like that?" Crystal asked, totally stunned.

"Gold and Silver are powerful Pokemon Trainers but, they're not strong enough to take that man on by themselves. The only way we're going to defeat that bastard is if all the Pokedex Holders ban together and take him on at once. He MUST be stopped, for the sake of aspiring Pokemon Trainers everywhere. Do you understand, Crys?" Hakel asked, as she nodded without hesitation.

"I understood from the moment I joined alongside you guys. I'm in this thing for the long haul. We'll defeat this bastard once and for all." Crystal said as she shook Hakel's hand, much more firmly than he expected. Just with that handshake, she knew that this man had to be stopped. And now, Hakel knew that she was serious about what she had said. However, that didn't mean their search for Gold and Silver was over. To conquer this man, all the Pokedex Holders had to be there and achieve greatness with each other. So, for now, they had to leave this place.

However, right before they started to leave, Hakel heard something on the radio that the man was listening to that made him stop in place. He ran over to the radio and saw that the man sitting there was lying asleep and couldn't be bothered so he picked up the radio and heard the speaker give them their next lead.

The person said, "A breaking announcement, a breaking announcement! It seems that recently, the Whirl Islands has had a lot of activity going on there. In the past few week, a large, silver-colored Pokemon has been seen flying over the Islands and covering the skies with its body. Three other Pokemon have also been seen, heading out of a small cave after they seemed to drop off something in the cave. We will be giving you all complete coverage on this story as it progress. Thank you for tuning it." The music that was playing on the radio a few minutes ago began playing once more and Hakel dropped the radio back onto the grass.

"I know where they are!" Hakel said as he quickly hopped onto Pidgeot and pulled Crystal up onto his Pokemon.

"You do? How? Where are they?" Crystal asked as Hakel ordered Pidgeot to take to the skies.

"Whirl Islands." Hakel and Crystal then took off at mach speed on Hakel's Pidgeot, desperately racing to the Whirl Islands before something happened to the young Pokedex Holders.


	70. Chapter 70 Re Awakening

Meanwhile, at the Whirl Islands, a few bodies lay on the floor of one of the caves. A blast of sun seeped out from one of the cracks in the ceiling of the cave, covering the bodies in the light. A lonely Aipom, looking a bit dazed and injured from a fall it had, rose up next to a Trainer. The Trainer sat up from the ground at the same time, patting the Aipom on the head, smiling at it.

"Ugh…" The Trainer groaned in pain. "Ouch…" The Trainer looked over to his Aipom, and smiled saying, "Ouch… Ah… Good morning, Aibo." As more light covered the bodies, it was revealed that the Trainer sitting next to the Aipom was none of other than one of the Pokedex Holders of Johto, Gold.

Aibo pointed to Gold's hair as he said, "Damn! My hair's a mess! But wait… it's always like that, Aibo! But more importantly…" Gold finally mustered up enough strength to look up, realizing that he only thought he was still weak. He stood to his feet and continued, "… Where are we? I remember the fight at the Lake of Rage with the Masked Man…" As he began to remember what happened at the Lake of Rage, another Pokedex Holder popped into his head. "Ah! Silver! Where are you?" Aibo pulled Gold by his jacket and pointed to Silver, who laying on his stomach, on the ground. "Silver! He's alive… And, apparently, awake as well…"

"I woke up WAY before you, Gold." Silver said, standing to his feet. "I'd suggest you not move around right now. Despite the fact that we're able to stand up, that does not mean we can move around like we normally do. If we were not saved at the Lake, we'd have died then."

"Saved?" Gold asked, surprised, throwing his arm to the side. "By who?"

"At that time…" Silver said, beginning to think back to what happened. "We were saved when we drowning in the Lake after being attacked by by the Masked Man. A shadowy figure brought us here through a crater and continually warmed us with flames coming from himself. Those weren't ordinary flames, though… It must be the "flames of life" that gave us the "energy of life"! And that shadowy figure… is now gone!"

Gold turned away from Silver and put his arms behind his head saying, "I can vaguely remember something like that. I had the feeling that something was looking after us while we were unconscious."

Silver then turned and started walking away, seeing flames around them disappear quickly. The flames are gone…! As if they knew we were awake! Silver thought to himself as he stopped walking and pondered on the thought for a second.

"Hey, Silver! Who the hell was it that brought us here?" Gold asked, however, he didn't have anytime to answer. Something was moving behind them, and it was in a large quantity. They both turned around as they saw, bunches and bunches of Sandslash laying behind them in a ball. "What? What're these?"

Before they even time to think about it, the Sandslash jumped at them, trying to consume them and kill them for waking them up from their sleep. Gold, Silver, and Aibo began running away from them, dashing forward toward the opening of the cave. Gold reached for his bag, however, he noticed that it was missing. He groaned and said, "Damn it! I lost my bag again!"

Damn… He loses his freakin' backpack a lot… Silver thought as Gold smiled in confidence.

"But that's okay! All I need is… THEM!" Gold shouted as he pulled his billiard cue from behind his back. It was tucked inside of his jacket, just in case and he hadn't lost it in the fall. Gold then tossed out of all his Pokemon to face off the Sandslash that were coming for them. His Quilava, Aipom, Politoed, Togepi, Sunkern, and Sudowoodo emerged from their Poke Ball's and they charged directly at the Sandslash that were trying to attack them.

"GO!" Silver shouted, throwing out his entire team to take down the Sandslash in front of them. Silver's Croconaw, Murkrow, Ursaring, Kingdra, and Sneasel emerged on the battlefront, heading into battle alongside Gold's Pokemon.

Both sets of team charged in, however, they couldn't even make contact with the Pokemon's spiky outside. The more they fought, the more seemed to appear in the area. As Gold and Silver's Pokemon panicked, Gold and Silver soon realized something.

"There's way too many!" Gold and Silver shouted at the same time, however, their Pokemon continued to fight off the Pokemon that were terrorizing them. Finally, after having enough of these Pokemon going crazy, Silver's Croconaw jumped up and grabbed one of the Pokemon and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out and also opening its body up to be seen.

"These thorn balls are…" Silver started to say, unable to say their name because he was so stunned.

"SANDSLASH!" Gold shouted, completing the sentence for Silver.

They all quickly ran out to the opening of the cave, eventually losing the Sandslash's interest. He huffed and puffed, realizing they had ran for awhile away from them. However, as Gold stepped forward, he realized his hat, scooter, bag, and a few of his other things that he was missing.

"My stuff! Awesome, I'm glad we got out of the cave!" Gold shouted, putting on what should have been there in the first place.

"How the hell did your stuff get out here? Isn't that a little coincidental?" Silver asked, although Gold simply brushed it off. Silver looked out into the sea before them and suddenly, saw something gleam in the distance. What is that? Silver thought to himself as he watched the thing in the distance begin to come closer, at record speed.

That gleam in the distance, however, unknown to Gold and Silver at the moment was Hakel and Crystal on Hakel's Pidgeot. They had finally arrived at the Whirl Islands, where Gold and Silver had just came out, to unknowingly greet them.

"Hakel!" Crystal shouted to him, over the wind that whipping at them as they headed toward the Islands. "How in the world did you know Gold and Silver would be here? I just don't understand how you could really tell that easily just from that radio broadcast!"

"Crys, you've asked me that question five times already! Isn't it obvious by now?" Hakel asked as Crystal shook her head in confusion. "I thought you already could understand this but… I guess I'll explain it to you. The fact of the matter is, is that I just… somehow knew! Something in my being, through and through, told me to go here! I don't know what it was but… I knew we had to head here next! Do you understand now?"

"Uh… Not really but… I suppose, if that's the best answer you've got to give me then…" Crystal said as Hakel sighed, making Pidgeot stop in the middle of the five islands.

"Now… Where could they be?" Hakel asked, with Crystal still pretty doubtful that they were here. She looked around as well, meeting eyes with Silver who was already waving to them both, in hopes that they would see them.

"Hakel!" Crystal said as she tugged on his clothes. "Look!" She pointed down at one of the caves for the Whirl Islands. Hakel turned his head and immediately, a smile covered his face. Once Hakel saw them, Gold and Silver knew they could finally leave this place. However, just as Hakel started to fly toward Gold and Silver, something that gleamed of silver waves of light flew past them at an alarming speed, knocking Hakel and Crystal off of Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, return!" Hakel shouted, calling back to Pidgeot, knowing that it was too weak to do anything further. "Come out, Furret! Surf now!" He released his normal type Pokemon that splashed into the water. Hakel landed on the back of his Furret, although, at first, he wasn't able to float correctly on its body. "Crys! Are you alright?" He looked up to see that she was hanging onto the legs of her Natu, which she normally used to fly.

"Yeah, of course! I'm a Pokedex Holder now!" Crystal said as Hakel smiled and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! My Furret here saved me!" Hakel said, as his Furret smiled up at Crys.

Silver and Gold walked to the edge of the cliff that they were on and looked down on them to see that they were alright. Silver sent down his Murkrow that picked Hakel and his Furret. Crystal flew up onto the cliff that led into the opening of the cave. Hakel returned his Furret to its Poke Ball and landed on the ledge right next to Crystal. As soon as they thought they were safe, Hakel and Crystal's eyes opened wide to see that a gigantic creature was floating behind them, with menacing eyes.

"What's wrong, you two?" Gold asked, excited to be back with the Pokedex Holders once more.

Crystal and Hakel pointed behind Gold and Silver. Crystal then said, in a nervous tone, "Uh guys…"

"Is that the beast that just attacked us?" Hakel asked as Gold and Silver turned around quickly to see that a beast resembling something between a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It was colored a pale silver-white and it gleamed in the moonlight that was splashed on its body around its body. Its stomach was colored blue but it is said that this beast's colors varied in a different tones of the same color.

It had a somewhat beak-like, ridged mouth, although it had a tooth poking out from its lower jaw. It seemed that its head had a point in the back and its eyes had blue spikes on them. This beast had a long, slender neck and its body was smooth and streamlined, as if it had just been in the water, with the exception of dark blue spike-like protrusions that ran down the length of their back. There were also two smaller ones that stuck upward on the end of its tail. Its wings resembled hands, which it was using to keep itself in mid-air for the time being.

"Damn it…" Silver said, putting on two red gloves that matched his hair, strangely.

Gold tightened the hat on his head with his goggles on them and said, "There hasn't been a moment of rest since I woke up! This beginning to get annoying!"

As Lugia glared at them, its eyes glowed a bright blue color. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the four of them were lifted into the air and thrown through the air, toward the sea. Just as they began to fall, Silver realized what this beast's name really was. "Psychic powers…?"

"Pidgeot, come out!" Hakel shouted, re-calling his flying Pokemon into the sky. It emerged out of its Poke Ball and quickly saved all four of the Pokedex Holders, taking them back into the skies.

Then, just as they all got their heads together, they saw that the Pokemon was charging up for a blast of energy that looked incredibly powerful. Silver then blurted out, "It's Lugia!" This legendary beast then sent out a blast of energy so powerful, it split the sea beneath them apart and almost made them all fall back into the water.

"Damn! So, is this the Pokemon that created all the whirlpools around here?" Crystal asked, surprised.

"Murkrow!" Silver shouted, calling out his flying Pokemon. He then grabbed onto its legs, and took off toward the legendary master of the legendary birds.

"Silver! Where the hell are you going?" Gold asked, completely confused as to why he would leave. Silver didn't answer Gold whatsoever and simply headed off to face the legendary Lugia. Lugia pulled back its head and its breathed in a larger blast of blue energy. It then released the energy, shooting three beams of energy directly at Silver. Silver was barely able to dodge them, moving out of the way of all three blasts.

Hakel dodged another stray blast that Lugia happened to let go, originally aiming for Silver, however, it accidentally came at them. Hakel and his Pidgeot was able to dodge the attack, saving all three that were riding on the Pidgeot. Then, just as the battle began to become tougher, something started beeping in Crystal's bag. She searched through her bag, found it, and opened it up, revealing that it was her Pokedex.

"What the hell?" Gold shouted, surprised that Crystal was actually a Pokedex Holder. "Wait a second…" Gold took out his Pokedex and revealed that it was doing the same thing. "My Pokedex is doing the same thing too! Why?"

"Ah, yeah…" Hakel said, turning around ton Crystal and Gold. "I remember Professor Pine telling us about this. "That's probably the 'Pokedex Resonance System'."

"Resonance system?" Crystal asked surprised.

"The previous Pokedex's had the same function too! The Pokedex will start beeping when three of them come together in the hands of the legitimate owners! This never happened to us because we were always together but… since the three legitimate owners of the Johto Pokedex's have come together!" Hakel explained, as he started to turn around.

"Does this mean that she is-" Gold started to ask, however, just as they looked back up to Lugia, its blast of energy smashed into them, knocking them all off of Pidgeot's back. The three of them fell into the water, however, only Hakel and Gold were fine. Crys was floating away, nearly unconscious, toward a whirlpool.

"Crys!" Hakel shouted, calling out his Furret. He dashed over to her, however, he couldn't get close enough to her to help her out. Even though Gold didn't know who Crystal was yet, he didn't want want a fellow Pokedex Holder to die. They had to stick together. So, as Hakel tried to help out Crystal, Gold went searching through the water with something else in mind.

Silver was floating in the right next to Lugia, who had fired its blast of energy at the heroes, while they weren't looking. _This tremendous prowess! The Sandslash herd must have hidden in the cave because that beast. It seemed to have totally lost its mind. There must be a reason!_ Silver though to himself as he saw that Lugia was looking at the sea below it where Hakel was trying to rescue that girl he came there with. _Hey! It's that girl that Hakel came here with! And… is that a Pokedex in her hand?_ With this, Silver let go of his Murkrow and headed into the water to help out Crystal. He called back his Murkrow and tossed a Poke Ball toward the water. "Croconaw, come out!" He landed on the back of his starter Pokemon, and pointed over to Crystal, who seemed to be drowning.

Gold splashed onto the top of the water, riding his skateboard like a surfing board. Exbo, his Quilava, landed directly next to him as they both sped off to help the wounded Crystal. Hakel, Silver, and Gold managed to grab Crystal's hand and pull her onto a flat rock that was sitting in the middle of Islands.

"Gold! Where the hell were you two seconds ago?" Silver asked, a bit annoyed that he worried about something other Crystal's safety. "Were you trying to play the cool guy again?"

"What? I'm one of the main characters! So, of course, I should be the one saving damsels around here! Give me the credit for this one!" Gold shouted, glaring at Silver.

Crystal was quickly awoken by their asinine shouting and then screamed, "Ahhhh! Punks!"

"I don't about this guy but Hakel and I aren't punks! We helped you!" Gold shouted, as they all began to hear a loud beep ring through their heads. They all held out of their Pokedex's and realized that they were three legitimate owners of the Johto Pokedex's.

"So… You are the third Pokedex Holder of Johto…" Silver said, looking over to Crystal. Gold looked stunned and Crystal looked simply amazed that she had finally met the two other Pokedex Holders for Johto. Then, as they tried to wrap their heads on what was going on, Crystal's Bayleef came out of its Poke Ball by itself and smiled greatly at Gold's Exbo and Silver's Croconaw, happy to be re-united with them once more.

_Three Pokedex's… and the three Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab have gathered… together?_ Gold thought, completely surprised. He never thought that this would have happened. _It'd been a joyous occasion if not for the situation…_ As Crystal introduced herself to Gold and Silver and them to her, Hakel stood up and called out his Meganium.

"Get ready! It's attacking again!" Hakel shouted to three of them, giving them all a heads up. Lugia sent another blast down at them from the heavens, breaking the rock they were on, in half. Luckily, they were able to stay on the larger side of the rock, to have some ground to fight back. As Gold and Silver flew through the air, they couldn't get away from one another so, they began to argue, telling each other to "back off" or "get away" in very harsh tones.

When they landed, Crystal realized that Gold and Silver were probably the most ill-tempered of the Pokedex Holders she had met, except Red, of course. But, at least, she respected Red for his strength.

"… Let's go, Croconaw!" Silver ordered, however, the three of the starters from Professor Elm, excluding Hakel's, had reared up for battle. Hakel called back his Meganium and allowed the three belonging to Gold, Silver, and Crystal take this battle.

"Hey, Silver, wait!" Gold shouted, stopping Silver from leaving.

"I'm completely aware that if we stay here, we'll not only be easy targets, we won't be able to attack either. But look, you're Croconaw is ready for battle!" Gold said, pointing to the three starters who were ready for battle. "They're all ready for battle! Even Hakel has stepped back to allow us to battle together!"

"He's right, Silver… I want to see how well you can work together." Hakel said as Silver groaned at the thought of working with Gold or Crystal for any longer than he had to.

"So what?" Silver asked, still not completely convinced that they would defeat or capture Lugia.

"For once, can't we put our differences aside? Give these guys a chance!" Gold shouted as Silver finally turned back around, ready to give this battle a shot.

"No worries, you three… If you can't win this without me, I'll help you out." Hakel said, as Gold gave him a thumbs up, assuring Hakel that they would win this battle without his help.

"Just watch! We'll surpass you and all the others!" Gold shouted as Hakel nodded and backed up against the backing of the rock. He released his Furret into the water and whispered to it, "Furret… I'll need your help with this one… If Lugia manages to aim at us and their strength isn't enough to repel Lugia's attacks, I want you to pedal as fast as you can to get us away from that blast. Understand?"

"Furret!" His Pokemon cried out to him, as he rubbed its head, understanding that it was going to move them. Hakel then watched the three Johto Pokedex Holders begin their battle against the powerful Lugia. Without even truly a command, Crystal's Bayleef, Gold's Quilava, and Silver's Croconaw sent their respective low level elemental attacks, hoping to bond together and combine their attacks to win. The three elements clashed, however, Hakel knew it wasn't going to be enough to deflect Lugia's attack.

"Furret, pedal!" Hakel shouted as his little Pokemon pedaled as fast as it could, moving out of the way before Lugia's attack could truly do any damage to them. However, the blast of energy still flew into the water, making a giant wave of water push the heroes through the sea.

"Damn it! I thought we could get through!" Gold shouted as Silver glared at him. "What's with that look, Silver? Got something on your mind?"

"You're such an idiot. How could you get our Pokemon so worked up and it wasn't even enough to hold back Lugia's attack?" Silver asked him, angered.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that were thrown through the water like rag dolls? How the hell was I supposed to know how powerful Lugia would be? Stop acting like you know everything!" Gold shouted at Silver.

"I do know everything… about Lugia! It's a Legendary! Don't you think you should know that type of shit from the beginning? Pay attention for once, Gold!" Silver shouted, as the anger between the two new Pokedex Holders began to grow.

Crystal, looking distressed, tugged at Gold's jacket shouting, "Stop!" Gold and Silver turned to Crystal, wanting to see what she had say. "You shouldn't be quarreling like this! Do you really think that's a way for two of Johto Pokedex Holders to act? We have to be as professional as possible in front of one of our superiors!"

Hakel stood up and walked over to the three of the Pokedex Holders saying, "She's right, guys. Either you work together or I can simply take you out now. You're choice… But! I hope you guys pick the right choice." Hakel then sat back down against the back of the rock and then pointed up at Lugia. "And if you're going to start working as a team, I would suggest that you do it now! Lugia's charging up its attack again!"

"Speaking of its attack…" Crystal said as she looked up to Lugia. "What's it emitting? Energy bombs? But, there's no way it's using energy to attack… As far as I can see from here, there's no energy accumulation in those attacks."

"You've got a very good point, Crystal. Hakel, do you know anything about this?" Silver asked, suggesting that he didn't know as much about Lugia as he was letting on.

"Yes and it's not energy, Crystal. Good eye. It's something much different. But rather than tell you, look at how Lugia gathers the power for its attack." Hakel said, pointing up the large, Legendary Pokemon floating high above them. Lugia pulled in air to its mouth, forming a stream wind to culminate as its attack.

"What the hell?" Gold asked, surprised, seeing what it was using. "Is.. is it really using… air to attack?"

"Correct, Gold." Hakel said, nodding to him. "Lugia can create that amount of damage with every breath it takes."

"So, it should be named, "blasting breath's"!" Gold said, trying to be funny, however, Silver and Hakel walked over to him and punched him on the top of his head. "What the hell was that for? I was just trying to be funny!"

"Now's not the time for that, you moron! Think before you say something!" Silver shouted to Gold, glaring at him. Hakel walked past everyone else and sighed, annoyed by the fact that Gold and Silver weren't working together, still.

"No, it's called…" Hakel started to say, tossing out his Espeon in the process. "AEROBLAST!" His Espeon's eyes glowed bright blue, as a gigantic shield of blue energy covered the four of them, excluding Furret who Hakel had just called back. Lugia's Aeroblast smashed into the Reflect that Espeon had put up, shaking their defense's greatly. However, despite that, Hakel's Espeon was more than strong enough to conquer and defend against Lugia's attack. "But, there's one way to defeat him… Silver, you know how to, don't you? You knew all along didn't you?"

"Yes and… it's really simple. We have to drag that giant beast into the water." Silver said, as Gold and Crystal gasped at that response.

"Drag it… into the water?" Gold asked, completely stunned.

"Its main attack is air blasts. It won't be able to attack under the water." Silver stated.

"But how?" Gold asked, not understanding how they could possibly defeat a Legendary Pokemon like Lugia.

"Think about it." Silver started to explain. "To stop it from flying, the only way to attack its head or wings would be from a short distance away."

Short distance away… I can't do anything then. Gold thought to himself. I can't even get close enough to attack. So… I suppose Silver was thinking about this the entire time…

Silver turned away from Gold and looked back to Lugia was saying, "Gold's out because he can't fly. And because Croconaw wants to stay here, everyone stays here! Murkrow!" Silver called out his Murkrow.

"Me too! Natee, go!" Crystal shouted, releasing her Natu from its Poke Ball to go and help out Silver's Murkrow. However, just as Murkrow and Natee started for Lugia, an Aeroblast came out of nowhere, making a direct hit into both of their bird Pokemon. The explosion was so large that Gold was thrown through the air and splashed into the water. "Gold!"

"Don't worry." Hakel said, pulling a long rope out of his back pocket and tossing it to Gold. Gold caught reluctantly, however, was soon pulled away from them by the rapids around him. They held on tight to Gold as best as they could, however, as Gold started sinking, it started to become harder and harder for them to hold on.

As Gold began to sink farther into the deep, he saw a bunch of light-blue fish-like Pokemon began to swim around him. He immediately noticed that they were the Pokemon Remoraid and they were frantic about something. Damn! Gold thought to himself. Polibo can't ride the waves and and I'm too heavy for him! I can't give up so easily! I'm used to sinking situations! I can only rely on myself now…

Just as Gold started to hold tighter to the rope, he realized what the Remoraid around him in the water were trying to tell him. Next to him was a frantic Mantine that was trying to escape from something. Gold looked up and saw that it another Aeroblast from Lugia was coming at the Mantine from above. Gold let the rope go and swam over to the Mantine thinking, A wild Pokemon from the sea? Gold swam above the Mantine's body and allowed himself to get hit by Lugia's Aeroblast. "Gaaah!" Gold shouted, feeling his eyes close and the rope begin to float to the surface of the water. No… I need help here…

Above the surface, Silver, Crystal, and Hakel felt the rope get tight. Silver pulled on it as hard as it could, yanking up the rope to the surface. However, when pulled up the rope completely, they saw that Gold wasn't on the other side.

"Oh dear…" Crystal said, as Silver and Hakel looked completely surprised. Then, as they tried to figure out what happened to Gold, they all heard a strange rumbling underneath the water.

"What's that sound?" Silver asked surprised as Gold burst out of the water on top of a Mantine with several Remoraid under its wings propelling it forward with bursts of water from their mouths. Gold had two Remoraid facing forward who were not propelling themselves forward with their mouth's wrapped tight around his billiard cue symbolizing a hang glider.

"What's that?" Crystal asked, taking out her Pokedex and watched as her Pokedex read off the information.

Mantine, the Kite Pokemon. While elegantly swimming in the sea, it ignores Remoraid that cling to its fins seeking food scraps. The electronic voice of the Pokedex said, which was a male for Crystal's Pokedex.

"Mantine! It's a water and… flying type?" Hakel asked surprised, looking at Crystal's Pokedex.

"A Pokemon for the water and seas!" Silver shouted, watching Gold head off toward Lugia.

"Silver! Hakel! And Crystal! Look on in amazement while I attack this bird and seal off its air blasts!" Gold shouted as he started to get closer to Lugia for a frontal attack. "Let's go!"


	71. Chapter 71 Lugia's Defeat

The battle between the Pokedex Holders was finally beginning. Gold had burst out of the water, gliding above their heads on his Mantine and Remoraid plane-like Pokemon. He soared across the sky toward Lugia, ordering half of his Remoraid that were not making him propel himself through the sky, turned forward and act as turrets.

"Get ready!" Gold shouted as Hakel got up and smiled at Gold. He then noticed that there was a shore next to them but, for some reason, he didn't notice that before. The Remoraid that had turned around opened their mouths and pulled their heads back. "Blast away!" The water that came from Gold's Remoraid shot like bullets that smashed into Lugia and began to drive it backward making it close its eyes feeling the pain.

"Wow!" Crystal shouted as Exbo looked into the air, impressed at its Trainer.

However, as Gold began driving it backward toward the shore that he had noticed as well, Lugia's eyes opened back up devilishly, slamming its head into Mantine, Gold, and his Remoraid.

"Woahh!" Gold shouted, quickly calling back his newly obtained Pokemon, slamming into the sand in the process.

Hakel and his Espeon nodded to one another, creating a surface of energy around their two bodies. Hakel called over Exbo and caught him by opening a hole in the shield he was in. Hakel and his Espeon took themselves and Exbo over to the shore, where Exbo exited the shield and ran over to its Trainer.

"He's fallen on the shore!" Crystal shouted, landing on the shore right after Hakel, Espeon, and Exbo. Silver arrived shortly after and looked back up at Lugia, who was flying toward them.

"But he failed to make Lugia fall into the water and stop its air blasts!" Silver said, as Lugia stopped in mid flight, realizing something.

Hakel smiled and said, "No, he didn't, Silver. Look at Lugia's mouth." Silver and Crystal looked up into the air just as Hakel pointed, seeing that Lugia had Gold's billiard cue stuck between its teeth.

"He stopped Lugia's attacks with his own method! Amazing!" Crystal shouted, surprised that Gold could have done this before he fell.

"If the mouth can't open and shut, Lugia cannot attack anymore!" Silver shouted, taking out a Poke Ball. "Croconaw, come out!"

"Megaree, come out!" Crystal shouted, calling out her Bayleef to help with the battle as well. Lugia restarted its descent down to the Pokedex Holders without them even realizing it.

Gold started to get up as Exbo tried to help him saying, "Oh, the onlookers are here! How'd you like that genius attack? I did the trick while I blasted it with water…" Gold showed Exbo the Poke Ball that contained the Mantine and Remoraid glider inside of it. "Exbo… This is… our new pal from the sea… Be friends with it… uh…"

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked, very surprised that he still had enough strength to speak. He should have at least broken some of his bones in that fall.

Crystal started to help Gold to his feet as he said, "Damn… it… I didn't expect to fall from that shit… That hurt like hell…"

As Gold got to his feet, Hakel and Silver turned around quickly to see that a large shadow was beginning to cover them with its large shadow. "It's back! Everybody, stand back!" Hakel shouted as he and his Espeon jumped in the way of Lugia, as Hakel's Espeon used a large, defensive Reflect to block its path. "Espeon, protect everyone!"

"Hakel!" Crystal and Silver shouted, as Hakel and his Espeon struggled to keep the gigantic Legendary away from them.

"Dude, what… in the hell are you doing?" Gold asked, still feeling the pain.

"I'm going to save you three, no matter what! If you three die here, then they'll be no one to take my legacy and the rest of the Kanto Pokedex Holders! Now, Espeon, hold Lugia back!" Hakel shouted as Gold, Crystal, and Silver tried to break through the Reflect to get to Hakel and his Espeon. However, shortly after Espeon and Hakel put up the shield, Lugia slammed its foot onto the shield, breaking through it while stomping on Hakel and his Espeon, making them fall deep underground, unconscious and without movement.

"Hakel!" Gold, Silver, and Crystal shouted, watching Hakel be defeated by Lugia.

Lugia then stomped onto the ground, throwing the three Pokedex Holders apart, throwing Gold under its left wing, Silver under its right wing, and Crystal under its tail. The three of their Pokemon tried to hold each of the body parts up over their heads, however, it seemed it wasn't enough to hold Lugia's insane strength back.

The three Pokedex Holders started to fall into the same predicament until Megaree, Exbo, and Croconaw began to shake and glow a bright, gold light. The three starters began to grow larger. Gold, Silver, and Crystal looked in amazement as their bodies began to grow and change. Finally, when the light faded from their starters, three new Pokemon had finally emerged.

"All three of them…!" Crystal shouted surprised as she stared at his Meganium.

"Are evolving at the same time…!" Gold stated as he stared at his Typholosion.

"To the final stage…!" Silver shouted as he stared at his Feraligatr.

"Unbelievable!" Crystal shouted as Megaree, Exbo, and Feraligatr began to lift Lugia's wings high enough so that each of their Trainers could stand back up. "Megaree has evolved into Meganium! But… why?"

"When Pokemon of similar backgrounds meet, peer pressure pushes them to evolve together. I've heard about this phenomenon but… I've never seen it like this!" Silver shouted, over to his comrades.

"I don't care about the logic of it! We still have a chance to beat this gigantic bird!" Gold shouted, feeling better from his fall already. "Silver, tell me! You were always blabbering about the vital spot where each Pokemon's life energy is concentrated. This bird has it too, hasn't it? I'm gonna capture this bird once and for all!"

"It's the forehead! To ensure a capture, you've gotta aim for that spot! Aim for the forehead!" Silver shouted as Gold ran forward, holding an empty Poke Ball in his hands.

"Leave it to me!" Gold shouted as he stopped and aimed for Lugia's head. "GO!" Gold tossed the Poke Ball at Lugia's forehead, however, it smacked against its nose, missing its "life energy" spot completely. "Oh no! I can't aim without my cue!"

"Don't worry!" Crystal shouted as she began sliding on the ground and then jumped into the air right under the flying Poke Ball that Gold had thrown at Lugia. She then rose her foot and slammed her foot into it, smacking Lugia onto his head in the exact spot that Silver told Gold to. The Poke Ball opened up, released its light and seemed to catch Lugia.

"Yeah!" Gold shouted as the Poke Ball containing Lugia landed on the ground in the middle of the three of them. "Well done, Crystal! The timing was perfect!" Gold smiled at her and she smiled back as Silver picked up the Poke Ball from the ground.

Silver then stared at the Poke Ball and noticed something was really wrong. The Poke Ball had no weight nor anything else that would mean they successfully caught Lugia. Silver sighed, as Gold and Crystal began to walk toward him.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked, as Silver held out the Poke Ball and began to open it.

"Look." Silver said as he completely opened the Poke Ball that Lugia was supposed to be in, however, there was nothing within the Poke Ball.

"It's empty? What the hell?" Gold asked surprised.

"The Pokemon's gone?" Crystal asked, just as surprised as Gold was. "Why is it empty? I thought the ball hit its head and he disappeared?"

"Me too!" Gold shouted. "I thought Crystal had captured it! What happened to it?"

"Maybe we underestimated Lugia." Silver said, closing the Poke Ball. "I figured the cue couldn't stop it for long." He looked to the left of them and saw that Gold's billiard cue was lying next to them.

"Damn it." Gold said, walking over to the billiard cue and taking it out the sand. "Just when we thought we had it, it escaped from our clutches."

"So… the light that came from Poke Ball… was just to fool us right it escaped?" Crystal asked, thinking about the situation.

"Damn!" Gold shouted, turning back to everyone.

"Wait a second…" Crystal said taking out her Pokedex. "If it's escaped, there's a way to catch up with it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gold asked, as she urged both of them to take out their Pokedex's as well. They did so and she began to explain what she was trying to say.

"The tracking system!" Crystal said, flipping her Pokedex open and bringing up Lugia's page, considering their Pokedex's recorded most of Lugia's information. "It's a function of the Johto Pokedex's. It allows you to track down any of the Pokemon you've but… lost track on in the first place. I'm sure both of you knew about it, didn't you?"

Gold and Silver nodded in response to question, however, inside they both thought,

Crystal then showed them both ways to track Lugia by bringing up its page on the Pokedex and then scrolling over to look at the map. The map showed a small, red blinking light that let you knew where Lugia was right now. The map had a split screen, showing one screen that exhibited Kanto and Johto's map. With that information, Silver walked away from the group and climbed a few of the rocks next to them.

Silver walked to the top of one of the rock formations and then stopped, looking down into an opening to another strange place.

"Hey, Silver!" Gold shouted to him as he walked up to the top of the rock formation. Crystal followed after him along with the three starters who they had not called back yet. "Silver, this tracking system is taking a long time to do. Can't you help?"

"Shutup for a second, Gold." Silver said, already realizing that Crystal had noticed it.

"What the hell is-" Gold started to say but was stopped when he saw what they were looking at. "This cave has… trails of a giant Pokemon's claws and tail! Could it be that… Lugia is here?"

"Yeah, it must be. This must be Lugia's hangout." Silver stated, turning back to Gold and Crystal.

"What?" Gold asked surprised.

"This archipelago is actually made up of four Islands. There are stories that these four Islands are connected by underwater tunnels. It's possible that Lugia made this it's hideout." Crystal said, examining the area. "…There are also signs of a battles and blood stains as well."

"What the hell?" Gold asked, stunned at the signs of explosions and fights that had happened here. "That giant bird Pokemon was attacked by something else before it saw us?"

"Most likely." Silver stated. "No wonder it attacked us randomly. He must be angry with the intruders for attacking it!"

"But who'd-" Crystal started to ask something but she suddenly heard that her Pokedex was beeping. It had finally found Lugia's location. "What?" Crystal shouted as she looked at the screen. "Error? Does that mean Lugia can't be found? Is it like a tracking failure or something?"

"What? Is it busted or something?" Gold asked, looking at his Pokedex, showing that he had the same message on it that Crystal had on hers. Silver showed his, showing that it had the same message on it that theirs did.

"Three Pokedex's can't possibly malfunction at the same time… right?" Crystal asked surprised. "We can't even track down Lugia though the tracking system is working! There… can only be one reason for that, right?"

"Damn it…" Silver said, sighing. "I was afraid of that… I can't believe it."

"Afraid of what, Silver?" Gold asked, not understanding what this all meant.

"Gold, this means that… someone else has captured it before us! Someone other than the three of us!" Crystal answered, opening Gold's eyes to the truth.

"If I'm not wrong, he's the same person who attacked Lugia here! This was all a trap!" Silver said, gritting his teeth. "Attacking us… Taking Hakel down… All of it was a trap and we fell for it. Like stupid pawns that fell into their hands. What a troublesome moment." Silver called back his newly obtained Feraligatr and then started to walk away from Crystal and Gold.

"Don't tell me you're going to go after him alone? Let's discuss this with Professor Pine and Professor Elm first!" Crystal said, pleading for Silver to not go alone.

"Crystal, there's no use in trying to stop him. There's no way he'll talk to either of the Profs." Gold stated, as Silver called out his Murkrow and started to fly away.

"Why?" Crystal asked, turning to Gold. "You're just gonna let him go alone?"

"Yeah…" Gold said, facing his back to Silver's back. "Why not? He's a Pokedex Holder… He can take care of himself. Before this, I'd just shout out basically the same thing you just said. But now, it's different… because we're all after the same enemy and even if we go in different directions, eventually we'll meet when we reach our goals!"

"Same… enemy?" Crystal asked, turning around to see Silver fly out of their sight into the distance.

"Besides, Crystal, we have better things to do! We have to find Hakel! He fell underground and he's waiting for us to find him!" Gold answered, grabbing Crystal and tossing her on the top of her Meganium. As she landed on her Meganium, she felt a strange vibration in her pocket.

"I wonder who that is…" Crystal said as she took out her Pokegear and opened it up.

"Hello, Pine here!" Professor Pine said on the other line.

"Professor Pine?" Crystal asked surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Professor Pine asked from the other end of the line. "I heard about a strange phenomenon in that area. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! But… we were attacked by a giant bird Pokemon, trapped in the sea, and I got separated from Hakel…" Crystal explained to Professor Pine.

"Crys, calm down! You said you were separated from Hakel?" Professor Pine asked, extremely surprised. So, with that notion out, Crystal quickly explained how Hakel tried to defend them all with his Espeon, however, they were both thrown underground and they haven't come back up. "Well… You don't have to worry about him. He's used to such situations, despite his looks… A meteorology team is coming there right now. I'll tell them to keep the look out for Hakel. Leaving that aside, Crys, I need you to go to a place."

"A place? Where is it?" Crystal asked him.

"Kanto." Professor Pine stated. "I was thinking about asking Gold, another owner of the Pokedex to do the same thing. But that kid… I wonder where he is… I haven't been able to reach him at all."

"If you're talking about Gold…" Crystal said as she put the screen of her Pokegear up to Gold. "He's with me now."

"Yo!" Gold said, waving at the Professor.

"Huh?" Professor Pine asked, very surprised at what had happened. After explaining a few more things, Crystal and Gold headed straight for Kanto on Professor Pine's orders.


	72. Chapter 72 Being Followed

The Pokedex Holders, Wes, and Rui rushed up the stairs toward the Phenac Colosseum and started heading around the wide circular shape that covered the outside of a small Gym-like building which eventually led them all travelers or townspeople over to the Phenac Colosseum.

However, just as they were about to walk toward the Colosseum, a man with a terrifying visage that was dressed in black clothes. His hair was colored white and it was wiry made out to be very serpentine-like that whipped in the wind as it passed him. His eyes were bright red as if he was possessed by a demon of some sort.

The man walked up to the Pokedex Holders as he smiled and said, "Hm? Ah, you must be a bunch of traveling Pokemon Trainers." He looked at Wes, who looked back at him, relentlessly glaring at him.

"Yeah, we are. What the hell is it to you?" Kusa asked, as he looked over to her, his smile grew larger from his excitement that he could barely contain.

"Nothing much. I… I just like what I see in your expressions." The man said, as he started to walk away from them. "I must go now. But, for some reason, I have the feeling that we will all meet again someday."

As he walked away, Machine walked over to Wes and they both looked over to the building that he came out of saying, "Let's go check it out."

"Yeah… Whatever or whoever that man was, he didn't seem normal at all. We have to check this out, for sure." Artie said as they all nodded at one another and walked over to the building that the mysterious man came out of. Since the building was so small, the Pokedex Holders decided that only Wes and Rui would go into the building.

Rui didn't seem to mind but Wes seemed highly annoyed by it. Despite this, however, they both entered the building and saw that this building in particular was very special. It turned out to be the Mayor's House.

The Mayor got up out of his seat and walked in front of them, bowing. The Mayor was a rather large man who was sitting behind a sort of receptionist desk. Even so, he seemed to be not very suspicious, or rather, not at all.

"Ah!" The Mayor said, with a jolly attitude similar to that of Santa Claus. "You must be travelers! Welcome to Phenac City! I am Es Cade, the Mayor of this city. Why have you come here? Have you come to see me?"

"Yes, sir." Rui said, as Wes stepped forward into the place and looked around. "We did come to see you. We were just curious about something."

"Oh, is that so?" Es Cade asked her as she stepped up to him. "What may I do for a pretty young lady like you?"

"I… I saw it!" Rui said, more nervous than she had ever been.

"Saw it? Saw what?" Es Cade asked as Wes walked back over to them, staying completely silent. He didn't actually know what she was going to tell him because he was still thinking about that strange man that walked out the Es Cade's home.

"What I saw was a Pokemon that gave off a black aura. It was like a fighting machine! And that Pokemon would attack people!" Rui stated, as Wes raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she had been hiding from him and the Pokedex Holders.

"Oh my! Pokemon like a fighting machine? And it attacks people?" Es Cade asked, seeming particularly interested in something over than Rui. "However, if that were true, that would be truly frightening. Unfortunately, it is a little hard to believe."

"It's true, it's true! Because I saw that Pokemon, I was made prisoner of some frightening men a little while ago." Rui said as Es Cade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm…" Es Cade said, as he turned back around and thought about what to do for a second. "I understand. I will begin an investigation at once."

"You will?" Rui asked, happier than she could ever be. "Thank you, Mr. Mayor!"

"Oh, no, no. There is no need for thanks." Es Cade responded as Wes sighed in impatience, ready to leave. "We mustn't allow thugs to do as they wish! Especially thugs that hurt a pretty young lady like yourself!"

_Sick bastard… _Wes thought to himself, a bit annoyed that Rui was taking his pedo comments as compliments.

"But I will have to ask that you give a little time on the matter. I promise I will get some useful information for you." Es Cade said as Rui nodded. "Oh and… before you go, I noticed that you two are Pokemon Trainers yourself. If so, I urge you to visit our city's pride and joy, the Pokemon Stadium. It's a breathtakingly beautiful Stadium befitting our oasis city!"

"Right. Well, thanks, Es Cade." Wes said, pulling Rui out of the Mayor's House and then walking out to see that Machine and the others had heard everything. "You heard everything?" Wes asked them as he let go of Rui's hand.

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking. He's not at all what he seems. He's hiding something." Rich said, as the others nodding to him. "But still, it couldn't hurt to check out that Pokemon Stadium that he was talking about it."

"It's not like we weren't going there anyway. We may find some clues on this bastard there." Machine said, leading the way toward the Stadium. The others followed after him quickly, as they began to head up stairs that led them onto the walkway that led into the Stadium.

They walked into the Stadium's entrance and walked up the receptionist's desk that they were going to apply to go in for.

"Welcome to Phenac Stadium. This is where we register Trainers for challengers." The receptionist said, welcoming them to the place. "However, the current challenge has already started. So, we are no longer accepting Trainers for this challenge."

"Oh shit, really?" Machine asked as the receptionist nodded to them. The Pokedex Holders, Wes, and Rui all gave a disappointed sigh of annoyance. It must have been because they spent that time at the Mayor's House.

"I apologize but please, come back later and the next challenge." The receptionist said, as they nodded and started back out into Phenac City. However, as soon they walked out, three men dressed in red and black clothes with headphone-like headsets on their heads walked in front of them and stopped them from going further.

"Hey, Wes!" Shouted one of the men. "We finally found you! You filthy, double-crossing traitor!"

"Who the hell are these guys?" Artie asked, kneeling down to Wes.

"Team Snagem grunts." Wes said, glaring at both of them. "Filthy and double-crossing traitor, huh? You bastards have a lot of gall to call me that."

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted another one of the grunts. "We have a bone to pick with you!"

"Yeah, how could you wreck the hideout like that? How could you betray us all like that?" The last of the grunts shouted to him.

"And if that wasn't enough for you, you stole the Snag Machine from us! You've got some nerve!" Shouted the second grunt once again.

"So?" Wes asked. "Do you have a point here? Because, it seems to me that you guys are all just crybaby's whining about your pathetic loss."

"That's not the point!" Shouted the first grunt to him. "The point is that you betrayed us! You were no ordinary member either! You were the Snagger! You were the best at Snagging Pokemon without fail!"

"Really, Wes?" Kusa asked him. "You didn't tell us that part. Is that true?"

Wes sighed and scratched his head saying, "Yeah… That's true. But I'd hope to avoid doing shit like this… I thought they weren't ever going to catch up with me…"

"Hey, Wes, shut the hell up!" Shouted the third grunt. "We're not done with you! Give back the Snag Machine or else!"

"Or else? What the hell are you three going to do?" Wes asked, reaching for his Poke Balls that contained Espeon and Umbreon.

"You son of a-"

"Easy!" Shouted the first grunt, just as frustrated as he was but kept his cool. "Screw this shit! It's not getting us anywhere! If you won't give it up willingly, we'll have to take it by force!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Wes shouted, taking out his two Poke Ball's as the grunts took out one of each. "Let me take this guys! I can totally kick their asses at once!"

Machine nodded and said, "Go ahead, Wes. We can complete confidence in you." All the Pokedex Holders and Rui nodded, allowing Wes to go ahead and face them alone. "See, Wes? We're all behind you."

"Alright, thanks guys!" Wes shouted as everyone stepped back and the Snagem grunts turned to face Wes. "Come out, Espeon and Umbreon!" Wes released both of his Pokemon onto the field, into battle once more with his trusted comrades.

One of the Snagem grunts told the other two to back away, while he took on Wes himself. "Krabby and Koffing! Come out!" The Snagem grunt called out his two Pokemon, releasing onto the field, ready for battle.

"Umbreon, Espeon, let's make the first move!" Wes shouted as his two Pokemon nodded to him, ready to go. "Umbreon, use Bite onto Krabby! And then, Espeon follow up with Confusion on Koffing! Go!" Both of Wes' Pokemon jumped into the air, and then stared down at their targets. Espeon attacked first, sending a blast of invisible, colorless psychic energy in a spiral down at Koffing. Koffing was hit so hard, it was defeated and sent tumbling back into its Poke Ball.

As Umbreon bit onto Krabby's head, it didn't completely defeat it. So, immediately after, Espeon came out of nowhere and slammed its body onto the Krabby, defeating it once and for all. This grunt was defeated before he could even really do anything.

After the battle was over, the Snagem grunts glared at Wes. He glared back at them and said, "Well?"

The grunt that had lost, gritted his teeth and shouted, "Damn it all, Wes! Don't think this over! We're going to get that Snag Machine back and make you pay for betraying us! Just you wait!" All three of the Snagem grunts ran off, dashing into the distance.

Wes called back his Espeon and Umbreon, as Machine walked up to Wes just before he turned around. Machine looked at him, discerningly, however, this was only for effect. "What's with that look, Machine?" Wes asked him as he turned around to his superior.

"You already know. But you're willingly to make yourself admit it." Machine said as Wes threw his hand away, a bit annoyed that Machine tried to tell him what he was thinking. "Wes, don't walk away from what you're feeling!"

"What the hell do you think I'm feeling, Machine?" Wes asked, turning back to him. "I'm feeling the urge to destroy Team Snagem for giving me so many years of hell. They're going to feel the wrath of the only member that even meant business."

"Hmph." Machine said, patting him on the back as he passed him. "Whatever man… Just don't become consumed by your hatred and revenge. It won't do you any good to be on the side of good with evil consciously tearing at your emotions. Stay true to the light." Machine gave Wes a look as if he knew what he was going through. The stare froze Wes in place until Rui walked up from behind him and warmed him with her hand, almost as if she was giving him life.

"Wes, are you alright?" Rui asked as Wes shook himself out of the trance and nodded to her. "Good because we have to get moving onto the next town. I think our work is done here."

Wes nodded and started to walk over to his motorcycle when he realized what she had said. "We?" Wes thought to himself. What the hell did she mean by "we"?

"Yeah, Rui's right guys. We've spent enough time here. I think it time to move on." Rich said, tossing a Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his newest Pokemon. "Come out, Umbreon!" His Umbreon was released from its Poke Ball, glimmering in the sun that was shimmering above them, everyone marveled at the color of the rings that were on its ears, legs, and tail. Umbreon's fur was colored a sleek shade of black, furthering its amazing stance. The rings around its ears, legs, and tail glowed a strange, ghostly blue color that mesmerized all the Pokedex Holders, Wes, and Rui. On top of that, Rich's Umbreon was an abnormal size, being much taller than most other Umbreon's they had ever seen. Not even Wes' Umbreon was as gallant as Rich's was.

"Whoa, is that your Umbreon, Rich?" Wes asked as Rich nodded to him. "But… why are its… rings-"

"That color?" Rich asked as Wes nodded to him, amazed in Umbreon's strength that glowed from it. "That's very simple. It's that color because… of the fact that this is… Umbreon's Shiny form. It's rings are only this color because of the fact it's a Shiny Pokemon."

"A Shiny Pokemon? No way!" Kusa shouted to him, in amazement. "How were so lucky as to come across a Shiny Pokemon like Umbreon!"

"I'm just extremely lucky, I guess." Rich responded to her, with a lazy expression on his face. "Besides, why are you guys making such a big fuss over this? I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I thought it was cool and then got over it."

"Are you serious, man?" Artie asked, walking over to Rich's Umbreon and petting it softly. It closed its eyes and started wagging its cat-like tail back and forth as Artie stroked his hand through its fur, feeling the beauty of its amazing abnormality. "Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare. I'd say they're even more rare than most legendaries. You've got a special Pokemon with you right there."

"Well… I suppose so but… like I said, it's not that big a deal to me or Umbreon. I'm pretty much just cool with the fact that I got an Umbreon." Rich said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine then." Machine said, calling out his Charizard. "Enough of this idle chit-chat. We've got to get to the next city. Let's all just get going." Machine and Kusa hopped onto the back of his Charizard and got ready to take off. Artie and Rich took a jump onto Rich's Umbreon and were ready to go. Wes jumped on the back of his motorcycle and Rui realized that she had nowhere to sit. She started to turn away, however, Machine turned to Wes and shouted, "Wes, Rui will travel with you from now on!"

"What?" Wes asked surprised. "No way, why would I do that? Why can't she just ride with you?"

"My Charizard only 'technically' can hold two people at the most. Plus, my Larvitar's riding on my shoulder causing Charizard a little bit more weight than normally. So, just deal with it alright? It's not like she has a disease or something." Machine said, obviously lying to Wes, pointing to his Larvitar that rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Machine's right, Wes. Besides, it'll only be for a little while, won't it?" Kusa asked as all four of the Pokedex Holders shrugged and him and smiled.

Wes sighed, and even though he knew he'd regret this, he finally allowed Rui to ride with him. "Fine… Rui, come, to my beast ass motorcycle." Rui skipped over to Wes happily, jumping onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapping her arms around him, to make sure she didn't fall off.

"So Wes… where to next?" Artie asked as the heroes got ready to take off to the next location.

Wes pulled out his P*DA and looked at the Town Map, which showed the entire region of Orre in completion. Wes smiled and put his P*DA away, started up his motorcycle and said, "Next stop… Pyrite Town! Let's go!" At that moment, Wes, Rui, and the Pokedex Holders blasted off into the distance, off to their next destination, Pyrite Town.

However, just as they left, someone in a long, white cloak that concealed their face walked out in the midst of the dust that the heroes left behind. The person let out a tired, old, raspy laugh that made the people around standing around this person jump a little. This person then started to walk after them, however, he leapt through the air, disappearing in a white blast of smoke that covered his entire body leaving a wise, overwhelming presence behind him. This person was definitely different. He seemed more wise and powerful. And this person happened to be heading straight for the Pokedex Holders' destination; Pyrite Town.


	73. Chapter 73 Mysterious Shadows Appear

As the heroes rushed off into the distance toward Pyrite Town in Orre, a few other things were taking place in another region of the Pokemon world. That in world, specifically? It is where their adventure took place. A place of beginning. A place of nostalgia. A place to hide from the dangers in life. But today, was not that type of day.

The sun shone into the houses in and around the peaceful town of Viridian City. Green walked out of Yellow's home to get some groceries for her since she couldn't leave the house. She didn't understand why she couldn't leave but Green assured it was for her own safety. As soon as Green stepped out to get some food for them, because Green was still staying with Yellow until she was sure she was safe, a tall being wrapped in the same red garb that brought familiarity into their lives. However, this being's face was out in the open. And this being was familiar. It was, Shuuryou, one of the few female members of the Reddosuta Shikaku.

She walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock on it, however, someone appeared next to her on both sides and behind her.

"Damn, girl," Red said, standing behind her, smiling. "Nice ass you got there, girl. You got that shit working out for you alright."

"Red, I presume?" Shuuryou asked, turning her head slightly to the left to take a glance at him.

"You presume, correct, girl." Red said, jokingly flirting with Shuuryou, knowing that he couldn't do anything with any other girl for fear of Green killing him.

"And you two?" Shuuryou asked, as Red noticed that Blue and Silver, who had arrived in Kanto just a few minutes ago, had appeared there as well. "You're Blue and you're Silver, one of the new Pokedex Holders."

"Whoa, Silver's here? Who the hell found him?" Red asked, truly surprised that they Silver had finally appeared to help out the cause.

"Well, Hakel did. But, shortly after, Hakel disappeared. So, Silver came here, looking for Green. I decided to escort him here cause I know Green has been staying with Yellow for the past couple days." Blue explained to Red. "And what do we find when we come here?"

"A dumb Reddosuta Shikaku bitch who's trying to kill Yellow and Green. We're actually surprised to see you here, Red. Nice to meet you." Silver said, glaring at Shuuryou.

"You two can exchange pleasantries later." Blue said, taking a Poke Ball. "We have someone to take care of."

"Actually…" Shuuryou said as she moved her fingers silently, as Silver watched her. "You might want to exchange those pleasantries now."

"Hmph." Red said, taking out a Poke Ball as well. "You say that as if we're some kind of second rate chumps. Do you really know who you're dealing with girl?"

Shuuryou smiled and said, "Of course I do. That's why, I myself, came with a trump card." Shuuryou started to raise her arms to pull out her secret weapons, however, Silver stopped her before she could do anything and grabbed both of her arms, throwing her aside. Silver then swept her off of her feet but caught before she fell to the ground. "Oh, pretty boy's got some skills."

"Better believe it." Silver said as Shuuryou suddenly grabbed him close and hugged him tight. "What the hell?"

"Unfortunately, boy, I'm better!" Shuuryou whispered into his ear as two sounds metal of whisking through the air, sounded behind him. Silver already knew what it was. Two, long, extremely dangerous metal chains with spikes on them were coming right at him as fast as possible. And she was take her own life if it meant killing Silver. However, as both spiked chains flew at him from behind, Silver pushed as hard as he could away from her and knocked her to the ground, only catching the brunt of the slash from the chains. Shuuryou watched as Silver smiled at her just as her chains ripped through her own body, throwing blood all over the pavement.

"Hmph." Silver said, walking over her. "Don't seem so strong now." Silver clung to his right arm, feeling the blood trickle down him arm even though it no more than a simple small wound.

"Nice work, Silver. You've impressed me." Shuuryou said, as her head fell back. "However…" Silver turned around quick to see that Shuuryou had gotten back up and had wrapped Silver in her chains. "I'm still better."

"Silver!" Blue and Red shouted, amazed that Shuuryou's wounds had healed that quickly. It was awe-aspiring to see but Shuuryou was already healed despite she had extremely bad wounds. Blood was literally flowing from her body. Yet, there she was, chains around Silver's body, raring and ready to go once more.

"What the-" Silver started to ask as Shuuryou pulled on the chains, making them tighter and more difficult for Silver to escape. The chains already cut his skin a bit more in several different places which stung even more. "How?"

"I'm an assassin, boy. Don't underestimate me." Shuuryou said as she suddenly felt something large come up from behind her.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't underestimate me either!" Silver shouted as his Ursaring came up from behind her and slashed her down the back violently, dropping her and her chains from Silver to the ground. Silver and his Ursaring jumped back, safetly awaiting Shuuryou's next move. "Well? Is that all?"

Shuuryou sighed and said, "No… But, I fear that I will not get this message to Lady Yellow after all."

"Message?" Red asked. "What message?"

"A message from Pulse himself." Shuuryou responded as Red ran up to her and grabbed her collar, lifting her up into the air.

"What's the message, damn it? Don't screwing with us and tell us what Yellow needs to know!" Red shouted, staring straight into her eyes.

"Very well, Red. We will tell you and your two friends." Shuuryou said as she locked her gaze onto Red. As they stared into each others eyes, Red saw eyes so terrifying that he had never forget them from that point. As Shuuryou spoke, eyes colored of blood red hatred and fuel seeped from her own, almost as if a thunderstorm was tearing at her eyes, trying to find something to destroy or at least tear down. Her eyes turned sinister, evil, and insane, almost as if she was trying to kill Red with just her very gaze. "Tell Yellow this: Two months from now we will come for her. She does and will not why or when on that day we will come for her. But, we will come for her. And we will get her. And when we confiscate her from your clutches and put her into ours, she will become one of us. And when she becomes one of us, we will hunt you all down with her intel and make her kill EACH and everyone of you herself." Shuuryou then disappeared in a blast of dark red smoke, making Red drop to his knees in shock.

Red gagged a few times, unable to control himself. He was left in complete shock because when he looked at his hands, he saw them shaking, in all different directions, as if he couldn't see straight. The more and more he thought about what Shuuryou had said, the less he could control himself. He felt himself slowly fading and fading into the darkness. Suddenly, he fell to the ground completely, unable to keep himself conscious any longer.

Blue and Silver ran over to Red shouting his name a few times. Without anything to do or why he fainted out of nowhere, Blue and Green took Red into Yellow's house, and told her of all the things that transpired outside.

Underground over in Johto, Hakel and Espeon woke up, and realized that Lugia had done this. It was frustrating because they knew if they tried to go back up from the way they came, the ground would collapse and somehow make someone above them cave into the underground cavern that they were in.

Hakel sighed and stomped once saying, "Damn it, Espeon. How do we manage to let Lugia do that to us? We weren't that careful, I guess… Let's just go, Espeon. I want to find a way out of here as soon as possible." Hakel and Espeon nodded to one another and started heading forward, toward the possible exit that was before them. However, as they started to walk forward, Hakel sensed that a light behind them was beginning to grow and glow brightly.

Hakel and his Espeon turned around, seeing that a large light was coming at them. "What in the-" Before Hakel could finish his sentence, the bright green light showed its colors and completely submerged Hakel and his Espeon in it. When the light disappeared, Hakel and his Espeon also disappeared from the underground cavern as well, nowhere to be found.

Back in Orre, the heroes there arrived in Pyrite Town a few minutes later. As soon as they arrived, the heroes took a look at the town in general.

Pyrite Town, unlike Phenac City, was a mining town. The town seemed to be hewn out of a crimson-colored and was laced with bits of old trash and mining debris, which apparently was a reminder of the town's mining past. Most buildings and machinery around them were saturated in dust.

"So… This is Pyrite Town, huh?" Machine asked, as they all got off of their ways of transportation, with Rich and Machine calling them back.

"Yeah, it was once a mining town." Wes said as he pressed a few buttons on his motorcycle's side, instantly changing it to the size of a small, metal cube that could fit in his pocket. He stuffed it in his pocket and sighed saying, "But now… it's a town of thugs and criminals who take pride in that."

"Take pride in being a criminal? Are you serious right now?" Kusa asked as Wes nodded. "Damn, that's really strange. Is it because they don't have any other way of living and they have to resort to being a gigantic town of criminals."

"I suppose so. But what I heard was that most of the residents have become criminals since the town's livelihood began to wane. But, don't get it twisted, most rumors about this town are a bit… exaggerated, I guess you could say." Wes explained, laughing nervously after he said that.

"Exaggerated? How far does this exaggeration go?" Artie asked.

"Well…" Wes said, trying to think of some of the rumors. "It's said that people who… stay in Pyrite for a long time take on the town's characteristics. Locally, this shit hole is known as 'the town of earth, wind, and money'." Wes explained as the heroes all sighed in unison. "That would be the truth, if it wasn't complete bull shit."

"So… Where should head off first?" Rui asked, as Wes shrugged.

"I don't exactly know, Rui. I suppose we can head over to the Pyrite Colosseum, the Duel Square, or the ONBS News Station." Wes said as Rui smirked at him. "And don't play dumb with me, Rui. We all know that you've lived most of your life. After all, you're one of the reporters for ONBS, right?"

"Well, um…" Rui stuttered as she tried to find something to say, however, it was much too difficult to find a lie to tell. "Damn it… Fine, you got me. This is my home but-"

As she started to explain herself, a man with a white cloak took out a Poke Flute and began playing it nearby the entrance of the town. It filled the entire place with serene sounds, calming everyone down and making them forget what they were doing for a few minutes. He played his Poke Flute like a master and everyone soon admired him for his beautiful, elegant playing of the flute. They listened all the way to the end of his Poke Flute, with everyone who was around him clapping happily for what he played.

After a large crowd of clapping people eventually dissipated, the heroes walked over to him. Before they could even speak, he said, "Welcome to Pyrite Town, Pokedex Holders. You were about to ask me who I am, correct?"

"Uh… yeah…" Rich said, a little crept out by this man's quick response.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The Poke Fluter asked as he stood up from where he was sitting. "Ask away."

"Okay then…" Machine said, shrugging to everyone else. "Who are you?"

"Simply a traveler who you happened to meet. Do you know who you are?" The man asked, as Wes glared at him.

"Old man, stop talking nonsense! You're not making any sense! And what kind of question is that to ask when you didn't even really answer ours?" Wes asked, annoyed by this old man's constant prattling.

The old man sighed and said, "You speak of me not answering your questions, however, you have yet to truly answer any of mine."

"Well, sir," Kusa stepped up to the old man in a much nicer tone of voice. "Maybe you should answer our question before we-"

"Answer yours?" The old man asked, finishing her sentence before she could herself. "Very well. I will answer your questions, Kusa. My name is-"

"Wait a second," Artie interrupted the old man. "How do you know Kusa?"

"It's only natural that I do, Artie." The old man stated. "Your team are world renown Pokemon Trainers. You haven't reached the title of Master yet but… you're on the right path. There will be tough trials ahead but you will make it through them."

"How do you know all of this, old man?" Rui asked, stepping up to the old man cloaked in white. "We haven't even truly met, however, you seem to be spouting claims about their future. It makes no sense to me."

"The bitch is right, old man." Wes stated. "Explain yourself."

As the old man went to speak, Machine stopped him and said, "Don't bother, sir. A man as wise as yourself does not need to explain anything. Your wise, knowledgeable look and aura tells me that you are one to be respected. I sensed that in you when we first came upon you."

The old man smiled at him and shook his hand saying, "Thank you, Machine. I very much appreciate your intervention."

"No problem, sir." Machine said, shaking his hand as well. As he started to take his hand away from the old man, a shock jolt of white electricity shot up through Machine's arm, making him shake for a bit. "But forget what my comrades had said before. Please, continue with your introduction so we may become further acquainted."

"Very well." The old man said, clearing his throat. "As I was saying before… my name is Whitaker. I am just a simple traveler who-"

"Knows much about us. Is that right?" Kusa asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I just watch the news around these parts a lot. They serve as an excellent source of information." Whitaker said, shaking his head at Kusa's comment.

"Hmm… I see. So, is that why you took extra interest in drawing attention to yourself when we entered the town?" Kusa asked, as Whitaker shook his head.

"No, not really. I am just simply honored to be talking to the Pokedex Holders. It is definitely a great honor." Whitaker said, as Kusa shook her head and backed off.

"Well… We definitely appreciate the love, old man. It'll motivate us because everyone's opinions truly matters to us." Machine said, as they shook hands once more. This time, when Machine took his hand away from him, no electricity came from Whitaker's hand so he deduced it must have been the friction from their two hands.

"I know it does. That is why you all fight for justice and are heroes. Rather, examples for all Pokemon Trainers to follow. You inspire hope into one another and all those around you. I am no exception." Whitaker said, as he sat down on the ground in front and took out his Poke Flute again. He set it on the ground and said, "I am also a personal storyteller. Would you all like to hear it?"

"If it's as amazing as your Poke Fluting, then, yes, we would." Rich said as everyone else but Wes nodded. Machine then punched Wes in the side, making him nod at what Whitaker wanted to say.

"Very well. Listen closely." Whitaker said as he began to tell them all a story. "This story is very special. It is a story of the first Pokemon Masters. It is a story of romance, action, vengeance, along with many other story elements. The story begins with Pokemon Trainers who wanted to become the best there ever was. However, they didn't want to become the best without working to that point. It started with three travelers that met long ago.

"The three travelers destiny was laid out for the moment they were born. Their destiny, in fact, you could say, was like a Pulse of greatness. This Pulse was so great that many evil doers conspired against them. But, it was no use. These travelers eventually became much too strong and not even toughest enemy could beat them. They conquered every Gym in every region, made all new friends along the way, and eventually managed to beat each and every Elite Four challenge in every region. Even the Champions of each Region could not take them.

"The first traveler, who chose a fire Pokemon as his preference of Pokemon type, was like a Machine. His body was as fierce as it was noble. He fought through every obstacle, obtaining even legendaries to his side. This traveler who was like a Machine met a girl of yellow. She was as yellow as a Pikachu she always kept by her side. Their love was unexpected because this Machine-like man couldn't understand or process his feelings for this girl of yellow until the time was right.

"The other two travelers fell for one another, although, their journey to love was scorned with troubles. However, when they truly joined with another and they accepted each other for who they were, their love was like that of a Kangaskhan to its child. They could not be separated that easily. This only happened once and the man of this relationship allowed his fury and sadness to overwhelm him and he ended up striking his lover to the ground. Their love was strong though so, they knew they could overcome that bump in the road. And they did. Otherwise, they wouldn't be together till this day.

"Now," Whitaker started to finish. "I will you people a happier story. How about the curious monkey?"

The Pokedex Holders, Wes, and Rui looked at Whitaker confused, perplexed, and utterly shocked. They couldn't believe this man knew so much about the Pokemon world. But… how? And why… did he know this much? It didn't make any sense. Especially Wes.

He had had enough with this man constant idiotic prattling about random stories and other strange things that he had to say. He figured he must been a random man that was trying to con them out of their money or Pokemon. He knew they were a valuable bunch with a lot of value on their heads. Before anyone could say anything else, Wes blurted out, "Man, what the hell was that? You're still not making any sense even though you said you would tell us story! I thought the story involved us somehow! How was that even relevant to us?"

"Maybe you should have been paying attention kid before blurting out your own asinine comments! Don't you think?" Whitaker asked, as Wes growled at him angrily.

"Damn it, old man! I'm going to make you pay for wasting our time! Take-" As Wes started to raise his fist at Whitaker, Machine grabbed his hand, flipped him onto his stomach, and tied his arms around his back, holding him in place where he lay. "What… what the hell, Machine?"

"Despite this man's outlandish claims, you must NEVER put your hands on another innocent being! And if you would have thought about what you were going to say before you would say it, you'd not get yelled at as much as you do! Learn from these experiences, Wes! And not fall into path as you did before!" Machine ordered, raising his voice slightly. Machine then let him up and said, "Understand, Wes?"

"Stop treating me like a damned kid, Machine. It's starting to seriously piss me off." Wes said, walking away from everyone else.

"Wes!" Rui called to him, however, he simply just urged for them to follow him. "Should we?"

"Just go ahead, Rui. We'll catch up to you. Artie, Rich, you go with them as well. Make sure they don't get into anymore trouble." Kusa ordered as the three followed after Wes to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything stupid anymore.

Kusa and Machine turned back to Whitaker. When they realized it, he was already gone. They looked at each other and ran away, over toward everyone else who was already on their way to the Pyrite Colosseum.

On the rooftop near the entrance of Pyrite, Whitaker stood there, looking down on everyone else. As he started to walk away, he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. He saw that, near the entrance of Pyrite, an old women was being harassed by a Cipher Peon. He took her bag from her hands and started running away but before he got far enough, Whitaker appeared before him and knocked him to his feet, while taking the purse from his hand at the same time.

"Hey, you bastard!" The Cipher Peon shouted. "Give me that back! I stole that far and square!"

Whitaker walked forward and held his hand out saying, "Pokemon Trainers do not need to follow after your example. Next time, learn from this lesson." As Whitaker started to pick the Cipher Peon up, an explosion was heard from another part of town. A few women screamed, alerting Whitaker and the heroes over to the ONBS Building on the far side, nearby the Pyrite Colosseum. Whitaker dropped the Cipher Peon but not before returning the woman's purse and delivering ten extremely swift blows to the Cipher Peon. With the Cipher Peon stunned and stolen item returned, Whitaker disappeared in a blast of smoke over to the ONBS News Building.

The heroes try and rush over to their help, however, many different rush over to and try escape themselves, blocking their way. A few more screams are heard when the heroes hear a large wooden plank fall to the ground. The screams stop in mid shout and everything turns quiet as the night. Then, when the crowd dissipates, the fright quickly turns into happiness as everyone claps to see that they the people were saved by a man of older age, wearing mostly white. Even his hair and eyes seemed that excruciatingly white.

However, as the heroes make it over to the ONBS Building, no one can seem to find the "White Pokemon Warrior" anywhere. Just as the heroes go to investigate what happened, the police arrive on the scene. It seems that Cipher had attacked and was finally beginning to take their initiative without Snagem's help. The police soon for the Pokedex Holders help but, before they enter the building, Machine and the others catch a white flash jumping past them.

They soon realized who it was. The police officers then bring over a Cipher Peon that was trying to steal someone from a woman and they see his mouth moving but no sound is coming out. The heroes read his lips and he turns out to say, "He wasn't human." He kept repeating and no matter what the heroes tried, they couldn't turn away until he was taken into an ambulance that had just arrived on the scene. The ambulance drove off into the sunset but, they now understood who had attacked Pyrite Town's ONBS Building. It was obviously Cipher.

But, more importantly, Machine deduced who had saved everyone who was going to be crumbled from that giant wood plank. It had to be that same man that they had just met. That old man. It seemed he was no ordinary man, that Whitaker.

"An old man, huh?" Machine asked Kusa as they all walked over to help out the fallen in the ONBS Building. "He can't be what he seems. We should keep a tight watch on that man before we leave this region."

"You're right, Machine." Kusa said, as she helped an injured person to their feet. "But for now, let's try to worry about these people. They matter much more right now. Try to keep your mind off of that guy." As Kusa walked away with the injured person over her shoulder, Machine took one last look behind him. Whitaker was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be found.

Whitaker; a mysterious shadow of the Orre Region. Who was this Whitaker person truly? And is he to be trusted?


	74. Chapter 74 The Evils of Love

Meanwhile, in another part of Orre…

The sun was beginning to set and the waters around the S.S. Libra ran safely and swiftly as it made its trip back to Orre from the Johto Region. No one had boarded that time around so, there were only the people that worked on the ship along with the Captain and a few other his shipmates. They were making some great time as they had only just left Johto thirty minutes ago to make it back in time for the docking in Gateon Port.

However, as they headed through the seas of Orre, they saw three helicopters suddenly surround them. The helicopters circled around the boat a few times until one gigantic shadow covers the entire boat's surface. Underneath the boat, however, another shadow just as large swims around the boat and rocks it a bit.

The crewman and the Captain come outside and look up into the sky to see that a giant, Shadow Pokemon with dark streaks of light coming off of its body, looks down on them, glaring evilly. The dark streaks of light reminded the crewmen and the Captain of Ho-Oh's rainbow that it makes. As they started to shout up at the helicopters, one of the men in the helicopters raises his arm, signaling the giant Shadow Pokemon to attack the boat. The Shadow Pokemon perches on top of it and the ship begins to rise up into the air. The crewmen and the Captain lose their grip on the railing of the ship and they fall off into the water, seeing that not only one Shadow Pokemon was helping to capture the S.S. Libra.

There was nothing they could do, however. They watched as the two giant Shadow Pokemon flew off into the distance with the helicopters behind them with the S.S. Libra in their clutches.

Back in Pyrite Town, The Pokedex Holders finally helped the rest of injured people from the destroyed ONBS Building into an ambulance and watched them drive off. Wes and Rui helped as well, waving to the ambulance as it drove off into the distance. Night had fallen and it happened before they even realized it.

When they were sure everyone was alright, Machine, Wes, Rui, and Kusa headed into the ONBS Building. They decided that it would be a good idea to go investigate what would be inside the charred building. Artie and Rich decided to stay outside of the ONBS Building while everyone else went to go investigate. They knew something may happen while they were outside so they might be out there to help prevent it.

As they headed in, a piece of charred wood fell from the ceiling but Machine raised his fist and broke into a small pieces, scattering those pieces to the ground with just one punch.

"Looks like you've gotten stronger, Machine." Kusa said as he turned back to her and smiled, laughing happily.

"I suppose so but… not really." Machine said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Machine, you're pretty amazing! How did you do that?" Rui asked, blushing with surprise.

"I don't know…" Machine said, holding his left arm to feel the cold sting of his metal arm. "I guess I'm just that awesome."

Rui looked at Machine's arms and said, "Well, you're still awesome, nonetheless. That would have crushed without you at the lead."

Wes sighed and interrupted everyone else, by getting in the middle of them all. He glared at them all and said, "Alright, enough with this flirting bull. Let's get on with the reason we came here in the first place."

"Fine." Machine said, turning around to see two paths around them. "Let's do this… Kusa and I will take the left path and discover whatever we can that way. And Wes, and Rui, you guys can go together down the right path and discover what you can there. Are you guys alright with that?"

Rui nodded to him eagerly, hugging Machine for doing what he did. Wes, on the other hand, sighed and said, "Yes, Machine. I do have a problem with it."

"What the hell man? Why do you-" Kusa started to say but Rui put her hands in front of her, stopping her from saying anymore. She needed to say what she needed to say on her own. So, as she started to speak, Machine and Kusa backed away, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Wes, why are you not alright with me going with you?" Rui asked, as Wes turned away from her.

"I don't have to answer you, Rui. It's my business why you I don't want you to come with me." Wes said as he started to walk away, however, Rui grabbed his wrist and stopped him from walking away. "Let me go, Rui. Their my reasons and mine alone. I don't have to tell any damn body why I want to go alone."

"There must be such a big reason why you're keeping this all to yourself! There must be a reason why you hate me so much! Why can't you just respect me as a person! By being so silent, you close everyone away even Machine and the others! What happens if you're anger and hatred for people erupts and they kick you out of the Pokedex Holders?" Rui asked, as Wes opened his eyes, and calmed himself.

Wes hadn't thought of that before. He seemed more angry than necessary sometimes and all of it was backfiring onto Rui. She was right and he knew it. He didn't need to treat her like this. There was no reason for it. She was human, despite the fact that she was a reporter but that didn't seem to be a big factor to anyone, even when she meeting the Pokedex Holders at first.

"What would happen then, huh? That would destroy your entire dream of becoming a powerful Trainer!" Rui shouted, with tears flowing down her face. Wes turned back around and saw that she was crying, although, he knew it wasn't for what she was talking about. She just didn't want Wes to act like he did to her anymore. She just wanted to be friends with him. "Damn it, Wes, I just want to be your friend! Can't you start treating me like one? Couldn't you just-"

Wes had turned around and as she started to talk even more, he pulled her close and held her tight. He didn't know why but it suddenly felt like he and Rui had met before. "I'm sorry, Rui." Wes started to say. "But you're right, I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. You're a great person, despite the fact that you're titled as a reporter. Please, forgive me, Rui. You are my friend, I've just been fooling myself."

Rui sniffled once as Wes brought her head closer, allowing to rest her head on his chest. She smiled and said, "Of course, I forgive you, Wes." As they backed away from one another, Wes wiped off her tears and smiled at her. She smiled back as he turned away once more. She followed after him and the two of them headed down the right path. Machine and Kusa, laughed at the hilarity of their inside love just as Rui thought to herself, _But… I wish I could be more to you, Wes… I love you._

As Wes and Rui walked down the left path, he looked back at her and asked, "Hmm? Did you say something, Rui?" When they looked in each others eyes, Rui's cheeks grew bright red, unsure of why she was feeling nervous now. "Your face is all red… Are you alright?"

When Rui realized that she was blushing, she turned away from him and said, "Oh! No, I didn't even notice it! I'm sorry, Wes, I don't want to ruin our new friendship!"

"What?" Wes asked, starting to walk once again. "Why are you apologizing for something like that? Even anything, I'm going to ruin our friendship by saying some stupid shit. So, I'm going to excuse myself before I say something like that. So, don't apologize for something like that. You're much more tactful than you think you are. Alright?"

"Alright." Rui answered as they both continued on walking with one another, one behind another as they trekked down the corridor into the burnt down ONBS Building.

"Good. Now, let's continue on." Wes said, as they headed down the left path, with the moon light's blasting in through the cracks of the burnt building.

On the right path, Machine and Kusa headed down to investigate that area. As they headed down the path, however, Machine and Kusa were quiet with another. It was mainly because Kusa didn't feel like talking but Machine, on the other hand, had another question in his mind. And so, when they were sure they were far enough from the left path so no one could hear them, Machine stopped and accidentally stopped so abruptly that Kusa fell onto her backside.

"Ow!" Kusa said, as her backside hit the ground. Machine turned around and smiled at her, helping her back to her feet.

"Sorry about that Kusa. I just had something on my mind." Machine said, as Kusa brushed herself off.

"Nah, it's okay, Machine." Kusa stated, waving for him to forget it. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about when you stopped?"

"Uh…" Machine said, as he turned away from her and sighed. "It's not important. You wouldn't want to know what the hell I was thinking about. Trust me, it's better left unsaid."

As he started to walk away again, Kusa grabbed his arm the same way Rui grabbed Wes' hand and said, "Machine, you can't do that to me! Now I'm interested! You have to tell me now! That doesn't seem like you at all!"

"Doesn't seem like me?" Machine asked, turning back to her. "You know me that well, huh?"

Kusa chuckled and said, "I guess I do. But, you gotta admit. We've been friends for so many years now, I guess it's like second nature to me."

"Heh." Machine said, amused that it had really been that long since their journey began. "Kusa… I have a question for you. And it's only hypothetical so hear me out."

"Alright." Kusa said, letting go of Machine's arms. "Go ahead. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Alright… Now… How do I say this without it being weird?" Machine asked, rubbing his chin. As he started to think about his question more and more, the more he thought it would be weird. And the more weird the question became as it ran through his head, the more he didn't want to tell her. So, he was quiet for about five minutes before Kusa urged to speak.

"Just tell me, Machine!" Kusa shouted to him, walking in front of him, looking him in the eyes. Machine turned his head away from her eyes as she said, "Is it really that hard to ask me this question?"

"No… Not really… It's just… so strange that you might respect me less for it." Machine said, as Kusa sighed at him.

"Respect you less for a hypothetical question?" Kusa asked as Machine's eyes opened wide. "That's just stupid, Machine. Don't think like that. It doesn't suit you, man. So, just tell me or we're not moving any further. And you know how patient I am. I'm in love with Hakel."

Machine sighed and said, "Alright, here goes…" Machine gulped once hard and then asked, "Kusa… Do you ever wonder about how everything would have turned out if we were together from that moment instead of Hakel?"

Kusa's eyes opened wide, realizing that would be difficult for any friend to ask another friend, if they did feel that way. "Why… why do you ask?" Kusa had to ask, if was actually an awkward question. "Cause… that is a hard question to answer."

"See?" Machine asked, as he started to walk past Kusa. "I knew I shouldn't have asked that damn question! If was so-" Suddenly, as Kusa started after Machine to completely answer his question, the entire building began to shake. Kusa fell onto her back, dragging Machine with him, and flipping him unrealistically onto her belly. When Machine realized what happened next, Machine and Kusa had locked lips, both in shock at what had happened.

It was so very clique and out of style for what time period this story was being written in but, they didn't stop kissing. No matter how much they denied it in their heads, they wanted this to happen. They had wanted this to happen for so long but no matter what way they sliced, it didn't seem like a good idea. As their lips connected, Machine wrapped his arms around her head and Kusa wrapped her arms around his back. They closed their eyes shortly after it happened because Kusa wouldn't let Machine go without enjoying them both enjoying first.

As Machine and Kusa continued to do their dirty act, Machine remembered thinking one solitary question in his head, _I guess that answers my question…_


	75. Ch 75 Gotta Catch Those Shadow Pokemon

Machine and Kusa couldn't believe what was happening. They were actually locked in onto each other, lips interlocked with one another, with their tongues swirling through each others mouths. But, as they continued, Machine knew what it would lead to. And it was nothing good.

But, no matter what he did, Kusa wouldn't let him go. He didn't really want it to end either. But, he knew it had to or Hakel would be furious with him. He hoped that Hakel wouldn't be too angry with him but because of their fight before he left, he hadn't apologized to him yet. Kusa and Machine were actually holding hands as they held each other in a sensation not yet felt with either of them. Finally, though, just Machine believed Kusa would never let him go, she relinquished her arms and released him from her lips.

Machine and Kusa lay on the ground with one another, both of their faces flushed with mixed emotions. They didn't really know what to do. Machine wanted to get up and walk away and act as if everything was alright but that wasn't possible. The two of them knew how they really felt about one another and they couldn't simply brush it away no problem.

"Kusa…" Machine said, as her arms wrapped around Machine's neck once more. She pulled him close and he thought that she was going to kiss him once again but she rested his head on her chest, and held him there. "Huh?"

He suddenly heard Kusa sniffling. He took a look up at her face and saw that she was tearing uncontrollably and she couldn't stop herself. "Machine…" She said, through her tears of happiness and sadness. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"There you go, apologizing again…" Machine said, as she grabbed onto pieces of her hair. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kusa… It was an accident, that's all."

Kusa held back her crying but her tears couldn't be hindered. Tears flowed down her face and dripped off of her neck and onto Machine's head, actually enjoying the slight splash from her tears. He didn't know why but it kind of excited him to see her cry and hold him in her arms. Then, just as Machine started to get up, she pulled him back once more, and said, just loud enough so that he could hear it saying, "Machine… I wish… I wish I was… your wife instead of being drawn back to Hakel. I love you so much more." That comment rung through his head like a screaming siren. That comment was what struck a chord in Machine's body. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Was she really in love with Machine? And would she really sacrifice everything with Hakel to be with him? And for that matter, Machine had to ask him one simple question.

_Would I be willingly to sacrifice everything with Yellow to be with Kusa? Do… do I actually have feelings for my best friends girl? _

It was the way she looked at him when they entered the room. Her eyes were dead set on Machine and they gleamed with compassion and lust. He had to admit that his eyes were filled with the same amount of energy. It was strange but it wasn't noticeably aggravatingly poking at the inside of his brain and heart like it was now. He couldn't deny what he felt with Kusa was real. But, he knew it was wrong. But the more he thought about the fact that it was wrong, the more he knew he wanted her.

To him, it seemed there was something thrilling of being with two women at the same time when one knew that the particular person was cheating with them while the other person didn't. It was thrilling, Machine also blurted out the emotion of love that Kusa already knew he had. He felt his body became warmed in the heat of her tears that streamed down her face. She wasn't letting out any noise but Machine could hear her heart thumping faster and faster as a rush of adrenaline shot through her body.

As Machine laid there on her chest, Kusa finally stopped crying. Machine didn't even try to break away from her this time because he knew she wanted him to be there. Maybe for moral support. Or maybe for the fact that she really loved him. "Machine…" She finally spoke up to him. "I want to ask you a question."

"A question?" Machine asked, turning his head on its side so he could hear her. "What is it?"

"Do… do you love me too?" Kusa asked, as Machine opened his eyes wide. "Because, if you don't, fine. But… if you do, you have to show me."

"Show you? How?" Machine asked, not directly answering Kusa's question.

Kusa pulled his head up to hers and forced him to lie on her as she answered, "Kiss me, again."

"Kiss you?" Machine asked, with beads of sweat dripping from his face onto her clothes.

"Yes… You said that other kiss was a mistake right?" Kusa asked as Machine nodded to her. "Despite the fact that that kiss was a mistake and I knew how you felt about me from that, I want you to kiss me again. That way, if you lie to me now, when you kiss me, I'll now that you want me as much as I want you. And I'm not letting you go until you do. So, first, answer my question: Do you love me or not?"

"I…" Machine said, as he began to stutter. "I… do."

"Then kiss me to prove you-"

"But!" Machine shouted, interrupting Kusa from speaking. "I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" Kusa asked, finally letting him go. He stood on his feet and helped her back up.

"Because… you're Hakel's girl. I can't let that love you have with him go to waste." Machine said, as he started to walk away but Kusa grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Kusa, let me go."

"You're not making any sense, Machine…" Kusa said, tears returning to her eyes. "You love me yet you don't want to kiss me even though, you already did? Don't you know what you got yourself into?"

"Kusa, I can't!" Machine shouted, turning to her. "I love you, yes. More than I thought I did. More than I was willing to admit. Honestly, I don't know what's happening to me. But, despite all of my feelings… I can't do what you're asking me to do to Hakel!"

"But, I told you!" Kusa shouted to him. "I don't love Hakel! I love you!"

"Stop denying the truth, Kusa! If you love me, why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Machine asked, as Kusa's eyes opened wide and she turned away from him.

"I… I don't know." Kusa answered truthfully. "All I knew was that when Yellow got her claws into you, that you would never let her go. I could never get close to you. We were always away from each other and it was soon becoming clear that you could never love me back. I… I was shy back then. But now, I know! I know who I really love! And it's you!" When she said this, she looked back into Machine's eyes. He saw that she wasn't lying to him. She was being as truthful as much as she knew how to. Kusa jumped into Machine's arms, hugging him tightly, finally letting out all of her tears.

"Kusa… Come on." Machine said, as he turned away from her and pulled her along. They ran together and hid behind a broken door that was just tall enough for them to hide behind.

"What's going on? Why are we-" Kusa started to say but Machine cupped his hand around her mouth, quieting her.

"Listen." Machine said, putting his ear up to hear what was going on outside of that room. Kusa did the same but was still too focused on Machine to truthfully pay attention.

As they started to listen, they heard a familiar shout out in their direction, "Master Miror B.! It's… It's them! Their the ones that took from us!" Damn, they knew that had been spotted before they were able to hide. Kusa and Machine knew there was fighting ahead. So, for the time being, they would drop what was going on. They had more important things to do.

"You two can come out of that room! We already knew you were there before you hid away!" Someone with a strange voice called out to them.

They walked out of the room and stepped out into the hallway they were just in. They stood face to face with a powerful enemy of Cipher; Miror B although he didn't look too frightening at the time.

He was a man with a gigantic two-toned afro, which seemed to resemble a Poke Ball on its side, and he wore garish glasses with a golden sequin-studded leisure suit. He looked ridiculous but Machine and Kusa held their laughter in. They found that this person was more dangerous than he seemed. However, behind him, stood the two thugs from earlier that had Rui in a bag. They were his Peons, Folly and Trudly. Folly was the one that called them out earlier.

"Oh, you boys are frightfully pathetic." Miror B. said, grinning at Kusa and Machine. "You mean to tell me you were bested by these darling infants?"

"Darling infants?" Kusa asked, becoming annoyed with this Miror B. person already.

"Darlings, what are your names?" Miror B. asked, as Machine stepped in front of Kusa.

"We're the Pokedex Holders. My name is Machine and this is my… friend, Kusa." Machine said, introducing himself to this person.

"Whatever." Miror B. said, brushing him off. "I so don't like saying this but we're not at liberty to keep your lady friend at liberty. That sweet young thing, she can see things that ordinary people aren't supposed to see."

"Ordinary people aren't supposed to see? What the hell are you talking about?" Kusa asked, walking to the other side of Machine.

"That just will not do for what we're planning to do. No, it just won't do at all." Miror B. said, completely disregarding the fact that Kusa had just asked him a question. "If you don't like pain, like most people, you can avoid the pain by keeping your noses out of places it needn't be."

"Like cocaine?" Machine asked, as Miror B. glared at him.

"No, you little wise ass." Miror B. said, turning around to Folly and Trudly. "Boys! Oh, boys!"

"Yes! Yes, we will!" Folly said, as they both stood up straight and saluted their master.

"Will what?" Machine asked, becoming seriously annoyed with these morons.

"Boys, I shall make my return to base now. Do remember that I will be waiting for you to return with that little lady." Miror B. said to them. "Am I making myself clear? I won't accept failure from you again, boys." As he turned back to them, he made some idiotic pose reminiscent of the Ginyu Force and said, "Let the music spin! Let's get it on!" Then, he walked out of the charred ONBS Building but as he was leaving, Kusa and Machine could swear they could hear a Latin-styled dance theme. It was strange but they figured it didn't mean anything. It was probably just their imagination.

"You, you, you!" Trudly said, walking toward the two of them. "Last time, you caught us off guard! That's not gonna happen again!"

"Trudly, let's go for a double battle! You and I versus those two! Come on!" Folly said, standing side by side with his partner.

"Yeah, that way, we'll be able to defeat that guy and take that girl he's got with him!" Trudly stated, as they both took out individual Poke Ball's.

"What do you want with me?" Kusa asked, not understanding what they meant. "Are you saying that I'm the one with the 'special abilities'?"

"Yes, you! That's right! Now, either get your offense up or get yourselves smacked down!" Trudly shouted, as he winked at Kusa.

"Fine then!" Machine shouted, taking out his own Poke Ball. "Let's do this! We'll take you on! We've been dying for some action since we haven't gotten any in the last few chapters! Come on, Kusa, you ready?"

"Of course I am! Let's beat them down, Machine!" Kusa shouted, taking out her Poke Ball.

"Alright!" Folly and Trudly shouted, tossing out their Poke Ball's, releasing their Pokemon onto the field.

"Let's go!" Machine and Kusa shouted, tossing out their Poke Ball's as well.

All four of their Pokemon arrived on the scene, released from the light of their Poke Ball's. On the heroes side, Machine had called out his Larvitar and Kusa had called out her Phanpy. On the other side, however, Folly had called out his Chinchou and Trudly had called out his Sneasel. They already knew that Sneasel and Chinchou would cause them some trouble because they were both against Larvitar and Phanpy's type. But, when Folly and Trudly's Pokemon came out, Kusa noticed something about them.

They were glowing a dark, purple aura that consumed them and kind of frightened Kusa. "Machine!" Kusa shouted to him. "It's those two! Those two Pokemon are overflowing with a dark, purple aura! They must be…"

"Shadow Pokemon!" Machine stated, glaring at Folly and Trudly. As Machine and Kusa realized this, their Chinchou and Sneasel jumped at them both, trying to attack them first. Larvitar and Phanpy managed to jump in the way of their Trainers getting attacked, blocking each attack from each of their enemies Pokemon. "Damn… I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither. These Pokemon must not be afraid to attack humans… We have to be careful." Kusa said as Machine nodded to her. "Hey, I have an idea… Here, take this." Kusa ruffled through her bag and pulled out two specially marked Poke Balls with the words "SB" labeled on the front with a little sticker.

"SB? What the hell is that?" Machine asked.

"SB stands for… Snag Ball." Kusa answered as Machine nodded to her, understanding what she meant. "Wes gave them to me. Now, let's put them to good use!"

"Come on then! Try us!" Folly urged, wanting them to attack them.

"Fine then! It's your funeral!" Machine shouted as Larvitar charged forward, headed for Folly's Chinchou. "Larvitar, use Thrash now!" Machine's Larvitar smashed its head into Chinchou, sending it flying backward. Larvitar came it again just as Kusa's Phanpy went rolling under it at top speed toward Sneasel.

"Phanpy, Rollout now!" Kusa shouted as her Pokemon headed straight for Folly's Sneasel.

"Sneasel, stop her Pokemon with your Shadow Break!" Folly shouted as his Sneasel stopped Kusa's Phanpy just with its arms, and then sent two large crescent shaped waves of dark energy directly into her Phanpy. It rolled onto the ground, back over to her.

"Phanpy!" Kusa shouted, catching her Pokemon in her arms to make sure it wasn't hurt.

"Larvitar, that's good! Keep going!" Machine shouted as his Larvitar threw Chinchou into the air and then jumped after it.

"Chinchou, stop that Larvitar with your Shadow Rave!" Trudly shouted, as his Pokemon blocked Larvitar's attack with its body and then sent it tumbling back onto the ground. It then slammed on top of Larvitar, sending a surge of darkness through its body so hard that it came out of the ground and made the entire place shake once more.

"Larvitar, no!" Machine shouted as his Chinchou kicked Larvitar back at him. Machine caught him and looked at him to see that part of his body was cracked slightly. That attack had done some major damage and it looked like Larvitar wasn't going to heal from it. "Larvitar, please be okay!" Then, just as Machine was about to break down in tears, Larvitar began glowing a bright white light. Kusa's Phanpy was doing the same and so, Machine and Kusa set their Pokemon down onto the ground, as they knew what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Folly and Trudly asked, completely surprised.

"This is… evolution!" Machine shouted as Larvitar and Phanpy's began to grow and change in all forms. When the light dissipated from their bodies, two new Pokemon were left in their place.

"Huh?" Folly and Trudly asked as Kusa and Machine took out their Pokedex's, scanning their Pokemon for information for their Pokedex.

Pupitar, The computer generated voice spoke out from Machine's Pokedex. The Hard Shell Pokemon. Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself into the sky like a rocket. Machine smiled at his new Pokemon and put his Pokedex away.

Donphan, The computer generated voice spoke out from Kusa's Pokedex. The Armor Pokemon. It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. Kusa nodded, smiled to her new Pokemon and put her Pokedex away.

"Oh please! Just because your Pokemon evolved, doesn't mean you can beat us yet! So, don't start thinking that you can!" Folly shouted, pointing at them with a nervous expression on his face.

"Hmph, I don't know THINK we can beat you now! We KNOW we beat you now! You ready, Kusa? It's time for our second wind!" Machine shouted as she nodded to him. "Pupitar!"

"And Donphan!" Kusa called to her Pokemon.

"Let's end this! Charge!" Both Pupitar and Donphan charged forward, heading straight for their enemies. It was time to finish these two off and save these Pokemon from their clutches.


	76. Chapter 76 Dragon's Rebellion

"You punks won't defeat us! Not yet!" Trudly and Folly shouted in unison, their Pokemon charging both the newly evolved Pupitar and Donphan. 

"Don't you morons understand our power? We're not anything for you bastards to take lightly!" Machine shouted, as his Pupitar dashed forward through the air, towards the Chinchou that Folly had called out. "Pupitar, let's show 'em your new power! Use Sandstorm now!" Just as Pupitar was about to collide with Folly's Chinchou, it disappeared, vanishing in thin air. 

"What the hell? Where'd it go?" Folly asked, as both Chinchou and Sneasel were sent flying through the air, by Kusa's Donphan. They fell back down onto the ground in front of the two, seeing that they were about to get creamed and defeated by two people that their boss had said to take down. "Oh shit, Trudly! We're about to be defeated and have our Shadow Pokemon taken away! What in the world do we do next?" 

"Folly, don't get so flustered. You might lose something that you never had in the first place, you moron! Pupitar, now!" Machine shouted, pointing up to the sky, as Pupitar came out of nowhere, as it seems, slamming both Chinchou and Sneasel onto the ground with more force than it seemed necessary. Chinchou and Sneasel tried to get back up but Kusa was already on them with her Donphan. 

"Donphan, Take Down now!" Kusa shouted, as her Donphan bolted forward, slamming its body completely into the side of the Chinchou and then following up with a head butt to Sneasel's stomach, sending it rolling backward nearby its Trainer. Kusa and Machine figured that was enough of this. They needed to catch this two Pokemon now or Folly and Trudly would do something and try to get in their way again. "Ready Machine?" Kusa asked as Machine nodded, both of them taking out their Snag Balls. They tossed them at Chinchou and Sneasel, a bright light encompassing both of them. Before they knew what hit them, Sneasel and Chinchou were sucked into the Snag Ball, and without a second chance to recoil, the two, now purified Pokemon had been captured. 

Folly and Trudly tried to speak but Machine didn't feel like wasting time with these bastards anymore. "Enough of your narcissistic blathering! Let's end this now before you ever do something bad ever again!" Despite Machine not actually knowing what the word meant, he knew it actually sounding pretty cool. He had no idea that was actually a perfect response for what they were about to say. Machine pointed towards the two, as Pupitar dashed forward, shouting, "Pupitar! Smack Down now!" Pupitar dashed towards the two, a small ball of orange energy forming there. 

Despite the orb's initial size as Pupitar aimed it, a large, straight beam of orange energy tore through Folly and Trudly, tossing them through the place, knocking them unconscious in the process. Machine turned around to Kusa and smiled, both very happy that Folly and Trudly were gone from them now. Machine and Kusa started to make their way out, a gigantic air of tension still lingering over them as they both call back their Pokemon. 

Before Machine can protest, Kusa slams into him from the back, running up to him no doubt, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he could hear tears streaming from her eyes. He turned to comfort her but he wondered if that was such a good idea anymore. After what earlier, he decides to hug her back, his good nature not allowing him to back away from that. And without warning, darkness rises over them as Kusa puts a hand to Machine's cheek again and kisses him again, knowing that this was taboo. 

Why was he doing this and why couldn't he pull away? He knew the answer to that one. It was because he felt the same way Kusa did. But he knew he had an obligation to Yellow. He loved her too, and this was just wrong. Machine decided to back away, finally gaining control of himself. He didn't say a word and simply urged for Kusa to follow him, as they make their way to the door.

Back in Johto at the Blackthorn city gym John Dragos was relaxing on his favorite chair. The design of the chair matched the gym's nature. The arm rest had protruding dragon heads at the end. The chair legs had claws at the ends and the back of the chair had a dragon tail. Suprisingly the chair helped stop a lot of thieves foolish enough to try and steal from the gym. In the dead of night it would look like an actual dragon was in front of them. John yawned as he was about to fall asleep in the dragon chair when the doors of the gym opened. The dragon gym leader yawned again before looking to see who had arrived.

What awaited John was a flowing cape which sat on the shoulders of a woman with blue hair and a devious smile. "Hey brother it has been too long."

John smiled beneath his mask. "Clair you look as lovely as ever."

The former gym leader ran at John and gave him a massive hug. "You do have a way with your words. I can't believe how well you have been doing. I heard you beat Blaine and he had Entei of all pokemon. You are a man of surprises brother." Clair exclaimed as she continued to hug her brother.

John took off his mask and pulled a massive grin. "Well you know me Clair. So how have things been on your end? Have you found the training place you were looking for?" John asked before smirking. "Found a guy yet?"

Clair laughed as she listened to her brother joke around. "Most men are weak and not worth the time. If only more men were like you brother." Clair flirtingly stated.

John put his mask back on. "Unfortunately that can't be the case. Anyway back to my first questions."

Clair nodded and began her account to John of her travels.

When Clair had finished she rummaged around her bag. When she found what she was looking for she revealed a pokeball. "Here it is. I made sure to take care of it and train it well. You will be surprised at the results brother." Clair stated as she handed John the pokeball.

The masked gym leader drew a pokeball from his belt. In it contained the dragonite which John used to defeat Blaine. "Thank you for letting me borrow your dragonite Clair. I just wasn't ready to face my fear before. I now know that to move forward I must accept the past and work with my own pokemon." John stated as the two of them swapped pokeballs. John stared at the pokeball. "Welcome back buddy. I am sorry I have been away for so long." The Dragon gym leader stated to his pokemon.

Meanwhile at the edge of the gym two figures approached. They hid in the shadows avoiding making much sound as they headed to the window of the building. Rai and Kris had been given this latest mission by the Reddosuta Shikaku after their major blunder with Lienad. Not only did they lose their shadow Articuno to another person but they were also humiliated through their loss. The mission was their way of redemption for failing since they still had some use. The duo were told to assassinate John Dragos or if they weren't up to the task (Which was an obvious insult which had caused Kris to almost yell at the suggestion.) to at least find out some information about the mystery gym leader who had strength which could threaten the groups plans.

They opened the window to face the masked gym leader facing them. They were in a slight shock at the quickness of their discovery.

John grabbed the two into the gym and rushed them into the main hall. "Ah Rai and Kris you took your time. I thought you would have been here a bit earlier. Oh well you will have plenty to do so hurry along." John stated at a speed which confused the two intruders.

Kris was the first to come to her senses. "What are you talking about and how do you know our names? We came here to assassinate you under orders."

John laughed. "So that was what they told you. The fact is that Reddosuta Shikaku are sick and tired of your constant failures and decided they were done with dealing with you and decided to leave you two to me to do household chores. Now quickly the gym won't clean itself now." John waved a letter which he quickly put away. "You will find what you need in the closet."

The two were pushed into the cleaning closet and were given what they needed. They were too rushed to question it and began to clean the floors. Clair had took this time to go to her room and put back her stuff. She came back and saw them still cleaning. She laughed as she left the gym deciding to wait until the situation was dealt with for her to come back. When they got to the windows they finally realized what had happened. Rai instantly went into a rage as he found out he had been tricked. "YOU BASTARD! You will pay for making a fool out of me. Now you will die!" Rai yelled as he viewed John laughing his head off.

Kris drew out her pokeball. "Come out Vaporeon and kill this fool!" Vaporeon jumped on to the floor.

Rai ripped his pokeball out. "Dragonite incinerate this bastard!" Rai's dragonite appeared in the middle of the hall. It roared at John in a rage.

John yawned and disregarded the act of power. "You call that a dragonite? He looks mistreated. You call that fool your master?" John asked the last question to the dragonite. Rai's dragonite grunted a response. "Hmph well you could leave but i can see how you would get attached after so long with him." John responded to the dragonite.

Rai growled in anger as he was being ignored. "Who are you calling a fool? Dragonite ignore him and just burn him to a crisp."

John looked up to Rai and shook his head. "Unfortunately that isn't possible. Especially since this dragonite won't be yours for long."

Rai stopped as he recalled what had happened to kris.

"_You sound confused. Is it truly that tough to understand?" Leinad asked as Kris and Rai glared at him, knowing that this machine would help him win. "With this Snag Machine, I'm going to snatch your Pokemon from you! So, get ready!"_

"_Snatch my Pokemon?" Kris laughed at his wild accusation. "Are you out of your mind? How can you possibly do that?"_

"_With this Snag Machine." Leinad said, holding up his arm to them. "Now… pay attention and watch closely so you won't get lost. Are you ready?" Leinad put the Poke Ball up onto his hand that he was holding with the Snag Machine wrapped onto it, as it started to glow a bright white light. The light surrounded the entire Poke Ball, washing the Poke Ball in its glow, making it float in mid-air above his palm._

"_Now, Snag Ball! Go!" Leinad tossed it at Kris' Shadow Articuno as it shone a bright light, opening up and encompassing Kris' Shadow Articuno in the light. Kris and Rai could only stand there and watch as Kris' Pokemon was sucked out of her control and into Leinad's Poke Ball. The Poke Ball, now with his Shadow Articuno inside of it, landed back on his palm, with the process complete. "See what I meant by that? The Snag Machine allows me to capture your Shadow Pokemon. Then when inside the Poke Ball, it becomes purified by the light that emerges from it. So… now, your Articuno is mine now."_

Rai smiled as he realized what happened to kris could not happen to him since Dragonite was not a Shadow pokemon and could not be stolen by a snag machine.

"You done over there in trance land?" John asked Rai.

Rai smiled. "You cannot take my pokemon. It isn't a Shadow pokemon so you can't take with a snag machine."

John looked at him. "Shadow pokemon? Snag machine? Seems your failures are even further than I heard. I had no plans to use any such device."

Both Kris and Rai had their mouths drop as they listened to his reaction. "Then it seems you are just delaying the inevitable since it is impossible for you to take my pokemon." Rai stated.

Kris was also sick of waiting for her partner to attack. "Vaporeon use bubble beam and kill this loser." Vaporeon jumped towards John and shot out a stream of deadly bubbles.

John sighed. "So there goes the peaceful option." He dropped a pokeball and released a dratini who instantly used twister nullifying the attack. John walked up to Rai dragonite and touched its belly.

Rai lost his temper. "How dare you touch MY dragonite! What do you hope to achieve with that hopeless action?"

Dratini was taking silent commands and attack vaporeon with its quick speed and power while John wasn't even looking. "Well this was anything but pointless. In fact you just lost your pokemon." John said as his hand glowed for an instant which had gone unnoticed by the two would be assassins.

"WHAT! You are delusional. Dragonite stomp on him and end this." Rai yelled.

Dragonite ignored Rai's command and sat down on the floor relaxed.

"Dragonite DO WHAT I TELL YOU! Why aren't you doing what i say?" Rai yelled in frustration.

"Didn't I tell you that dragonite wouldn't be yours for much longer? I just released him from the bond with you. It was quite easy actually. With the way you treated him he was glad to be rid of you." John stated.

Kris and Rai both yelled. "BUT HOW!"

John laughed. "A magician never reveals his tricks. Now dragonite i believe it is time for your former master to be leaving." John stated.

Dragonite stood up and streched its arms as it punched at Rai.

"Shit Shiiit! I can't die by my own pokemon." Rai said as he ran out of the gym in fear.

As soon as Rai had fled vaporeon fell to the floor defeated. Kris was shocked. "But how? You weren't even watching the fight. You didn't give any signals to dratini to attack. Who are you?" Kris stated as she returned her defeated vaporeon into its pokeball.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything. Although i can tell you i am John Dragos. And this is the part where you either run away like you foolish partner and live another day or force me to deal with personally." The masked terror explained.

Kris regained her composure. "I am dead if i return empty handed again so i will kill you myself and end this madness." Kris responded as she ran at John with a knife she had found on the floor.

John laughed. "I was wondering where i left that knife." He stated as he dodged Kris's attack. "Looks like you guys will never learn. Ah I am going to hate the repair for the roof after this." John stated as he drew out a pokeball.

Rai, who was retreating from the gym, looked back at the gym only to see a giant beam shoot through the roof of the gym. Rai stopped. He at that point saw exactly why John Dragos was such a threat. He hoped that Kris was alright and tried to figure out where it all went wrong. He now had no pokemon. He had failed again and he doubted that Reddosuta Shikaku would give him any more chances. He had run away like a coward. "Why does it always go wrong! Is it too much to ask to be a villain? I enjoy being bad yet it always goes wrong. It is all the Pokedex holders fault. Screw it i am going to go to Orre and i will get my revenge whether Reddosuta Shikaku likes it or not." Rai yelled to himself as his resolve solidified. He trotted away from the gym towards the forest so that he could get to a city far away from John and be able to get on the next trip to Orre.

John sighed as he reviewed the damage which he had done to his own ceiling of his gym. "Next time hold all battles outside of the gym." John said to himself as he inspected a piece of burnt timber. Kris had fainted and was lying on the floor. John had locked her to the wall while he also had taken the vaporeon pokeball from Kris just in case. He placed it on the table on the other side of the room. 'It would be better that she doesn't try anything stupid.' John pondered as he called the police. He heard movement from the entrance and turned to see his sister had come back. "Quite the destructive power. I didn't think the roof would be damaged to this degree." John said.

Clair laughed. "I had to get the two brothers which cause the most damage. Oh well I can't talk considering what i have done to this gym over the years." She mentioned as she laid her eyes upon Rai's former Dragonite. "What are you going to do with that kid's Dragonite?"

John stared into its eyes. "Well since it wasn't his to begin with I would say the best thing would to release it into the wild or more specifically the dragon's den."

Clair nodded. "That would be the safest place for it and it would be able to be with its own kind. Mind if I take it over?"

John took one last glance at it. "Go for it. Anyway I suppose it would be best to start repairing. One of the few negatives with being a gym leader is being responsible for your own destructive actions." John stated. He glanced to the direction of his prisoner only to find her not there. The pokeball was also taken. "Poor girl. Looks like prison would be a luxury compared to what they will do to her." A note was left on the table. 'If you try anything to disrupt us again you will be dead before you have time to realize it. Whilst you may be able to deal with our would be assassins our real power will leave more damage than just a ceiling. Reddosuta Shikaku' John read it aloud and threw it in the bin as he grabbed a hammer to return to repairing the damage he had caused.


End file.
